Sailor Moon Aeternus
by Carlie Hikaze
Summary: Cap. XXXI, sorry por el retraso, …un malentendido provoca que las outher s comiencen a tener serias diferencias con su Princesa.
1. Las Llegadas

Hola a todos!

:–/•• '–'

c./ c ./-c./

Mi nombre es Aisha y este es mi primer fanfic de Sailor Moon... y el primero que publico... ojalá que les guste y espero sus comentarios, críticas, reviews, etc.,...trataré de actualizar cada semana, si no me lo impiden "causas sobrenaturales"...

Disclaimer: esta bien, debo de admitirlo... Sailor Moon y todos los personajes de la serie, además de los poderes de las Guerreras Mágicas que utilizo en este fanfic SIN fines de lucro, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Nanase Ohkaea, Mokona Apapa, Satsuki Igarashi y Mick Nekoi, respectivamente... ¡GRACIAS por haberlos creado!...

CAPITULO I - Las Llegadas.

Varios pajarillos recorrieron el cielo juguetonamente, era un día despejado, pero a pesar de eso no hacía mucho calor, el viento soplaba ligeramente permitiendo disfrutar su brisa, y a las aves, planear sin la menor dificultad, ellas dieron algunas volteretas más, para luego posarse en uno de los árboles que rodeaban un templo, todo era tranquilidad, hasta que...

…- ¡¿Qué! -…

De pronto se escuchó un grito, los pajarillos, asustados, emprendieron el vuelo para escapar, Darien los observó para luego mirar a Serena.

…- ¡no puede ser! - gritó ella confundida 0

Rini sonrió - en mi casa me dicen Pequeña Dama, pero llámenme Rini - dijo sacando la carta que le había dado su madre.

…- entonces has venido del futuro a entrenar - comentó Raye.

Rini asintió, se acercó a Darien y le entregó la carta -…mi mamá se las envía... -

Darien la tomó y la abrió -...es la letra de Serena...- dijo mirándola

…- y supongo que con las mismas faltas de ortografía - replicó Raye ñn

…-…¡ya cállate!…- masculló Serena molesta ¬¬

Darien negó con la cabeza -…no, esta escrito perfectamente y los trazos son finos…- contestó sonriendo

Serena brincó de gusto -…entonces todas las tardes que he estudiado han servido...- ;p

Darien asintió y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

…_"Estimados Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask:_

_Les agradecería que cuidaran de la Pequeña Dama por algún tiempo..._

_ Gracias por todo... _

_Neo-reina Serena"... _

…- ¡¿y nada más dice eso! - dijo Serena molesta - que mal educada. -

Rini sonrió - no se te olvide que ella eres tú -

…-…esperen,...hay algo más...- replicó Darien, sacando otro papel del sobre - dice: _" Señorita Serena cuando era joven me faltaron estudios de disciplina y comportamiento, le advierto que ser la Neo-reina de un imperio implica muchas responsabilidades, le recomiendo que se instruya en una escuela para damas..."-…_

…- ¡esto es el colmo! - gritó Serena cayendo de espaldas.

…-…tiene razón en lo que te dice…- comentó Raye.

…-…por lo menos Serena, sabemos que en el futuro eres madura...- agregó Mina

…-…¡basta,…déjenme en paz...- replicó Serena, miró a Rini, ella parecía estar preocupada por algo, se le acercó -…¿te sucede algo Rini?...- preguntó mirándola

Ella miró a Serena a los ojos, recordando...

_»» Flashback ««_

…_"…- la... Pequeña Dama no debe saberlo... Endimión... haz... que.. vaya al pasado... - susurró la Neo-reina con dificultad, estaba recostada en su lecho._

…_-…no me iré…- dijo firmemente Rini desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres; la Neo-reina la miró, pero el dolor que la aturdía hizo que cerrara sus ojos._

_Su padre miró al doctor - por favor... haga algo... - pidió sujetando la mano de su esposa._

_El doctor asintió, tomó su maletín para de ahí sacar una ampolleta, cuando tuvo lista la jeringa, la inyectó en el brazo de la Neo-reina._

…_-…mamá...- susurró Rini acercándosele, Serena la volteo a ver._

…_-…Pequeña... Dama...- trató de sonreír - ve... al pasado,…llegó el momento de que te prepares... tienes que entrenar y ahí podrás hacerlo...- tomó aire -…ve con Sailor Moon... ella te ayudará... -_

…_-…pero mamá...- replicó Rini -…tú…-_

…_- yo… estaré bien... tú papá esta conmigo…- cerró los ojos - ve... Pequeña Dama... debes volverte fuerte... convertirte en toda una sailor... por nosotros... por Tokyo de Cristal...-…_

Rini asintió poco convencida, se acercó cuidadosamente y besó en la mejilla a su madre -…iré, y prometo regresar cuando sea toda una Sailor Scout...-

_La Neo-reina levantó un poco su mano, en ella apareció una carta -…entrégasela a Serena Tsukino, ella... sabrá... que hacer...-_

_Rini tomó la carta y se volteo hacia el Rey Endimión -…papá...- él, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y asintió - adiós... los amo…- musitó dándose la vuelta para luego salir de la habitación..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…¿Rini?…- insistió Serena -…¿qué te sucede?...-

Rini la miró nuevamente, comenzó a llorar -…mamá enfermó,…yo no quería dejarla,...pero ella insistió en que estaría bien…- dijo Rini sollozando -…mamá se veía mal...-

Serena se volteo hacia Darien, él la miró y asintió;…Serena sujetó a Rini por los hombros, se agachó para quedar a su altura -…Rini estoy segura de que tú mamá se recuperará...- le limpió las lágrimas -...además, si te dijo que estaría bien es porque así será.. ella no te mentiría...-

Rini la miró intrigada -…¿cómo lo sabes Serena?...-

Ella se puso de pie - no se te olvide que yo soy ella,…y yo nunca te mentiría...-

Rini sonrío y la abrazó -…gracias... Serena...-

«...Más tarde en el Crown Center…»

…-…¿y vas a hacerle caso a tú propio consejo Serena?...- preguntó Lita

…-…¿qué consejo?…- dijo Serena, bebiendo un jugo que había pedido.

…- tonta,...el de entrar a la escuela para damas...- insistió Raye

…- no sé, tal vez - respondió Serena despreocupadamente, se puso de pie de un brinco -...además...- iba a decir algo, pero una voz en su mente la distrajo...

…-"…Princesa…" -…

…Serena inconscientemente se volvió hacia su derecha, ahí a unos metros de la entrada del Crown se encontraban tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, ellos la miraban fijamente; varias imágenes del Milenio de Plata revivieron en sus recuerdos...

…- ¡Serena! - gritó Raye -…no tomes cualquier distracción para evadir mi pregunta...-

Serena la miró como si no la hubiera escuchado, enseguida volvió su vista hacia las personas que había visto, estas ya no estaban…

…- Serena,…¿estas bien?…- preguntó Darien

Ella asintió sonriendo -…claro que estoy bien,…pero debo irme…- respondió y después de hacerlo salió corriendo del Crown.

Raye cruzó los brazos exasperada - siempre es lo mismo con ella - masculló…

«»

…Serena corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber a donde iba, pasaron unos minutos más, entonces aminoró el paso, suspiró -…tal vez, debería instruirme…- dijo para sí, se adentró en el parque No. 10 y comenzó a preguntarse que la había impulsado a salir corriendo de esa manera; de pronto los individuos que había visto anteriormente aparecieron frente a ella…

…-…entonces quieres entrenarte…- dijo uno de ellos

…-…y ser fuerte...- intervino el otro.

…-…encajar en el papel de la Neo-reina…- concluyó la mujer.

Serena los miró detenidamente, tratando de reconocerlos -…¿quiénes son ustedes?…- preguntó intrigada

…-…yo soy Chita, guardiana de la Constelación de Cygne, (Cisne - francés moderno)…- respondió la mujer, era de estatura mediana, delgada, con el cabello rojo y los ojos grisáceos.

…-…yo, soy Gepardo, guardián de la Constelación del Phoenix, (Fénix - latín)...- indicó uno de los hombres, este era casi idéntico a Darien sólo que un poco más alto.

…-…y yo Leopardo guardián de la Constelación de Derk, ( Dragón - Indoeuropeo), en Eternia, nuestro mundo...- agregó el otro hombre, él era alto, delgado, con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos aceitunados.

Chita dio un paso adelante -…nosotros somos Guerreros de las Constelaciones...- miró a los otros -…hemos venido a instruirla para que se convierta en la futura Neo-reina del Imperio de Cristal…-…

…- ¿cómo me conocen? - cuestionó Serena.

Gepardo miró el cielo, enfocando la Luna -…nuestro señor, conoció a su madre la Reina Serenity...-

…-…digamos que él, quería a su madre de una manera muy especial,…y es su deseo que la ayudemos…- explicó Leopardo.

Chita asintió -…además, él ha ordenado que usted sea quien resguarde los poderes de las constelaciones que nosotros protegemos...- agregó.

…-…¿poderes estelares?…- repitió Serena intrigada.

…-…poderes de las constelaciones...- corrigió Gepardo -…esos poderes son especiales, pueden destruir cualquier cosa puesto que su energía procede del grupo de estrellas que nosotros resguardamos...-

…-…así es...- confirmó Chita -…son tres poderes: de la Constelación de Cygne: el Viento Protector...-

…-…de la Constelación de Derk…- intervino Leopardo -…el Dragón de Agua...-

…-…y de la Constelación de Phoenix…- agregó Gepardo -…la más poderosa: la Flecha Llameante...-

Serena sonrió -…esta bien,…los acepto… gracias…- replicó esperando a que se los dieran.

Gepardo y Leopardo bajaron la mirada, ¬¬¡¡

Chita sonrió -…antes debemos instruirla, para que pueda usar correctamente esos poderes…- extendió su mano ofreciéndosela -…venga con nosotros Princesa Serena…-

Ella asintió, y tomó la mano de Chita...

«»«»«»

…Darien, Rini y las chicas estaban sentados en los escalones del templo Hikawa, esperaban a que Luna trajera noticias de Serena, Rini miró a Raye.

…-…creo que no debiste seguir insistiendo Raye…- dijo Rini

Raye sonrió -…no creo que se lo haya tomado tan en serio…-

Mina negó con la cabeza -…¿en dónde se habrá metido?…- se cuestionó, en ese momento Luna llegó corriendo, todos se pusieron de pie…

…-…y bien, ¿la encontraste?…- preguntó Lita.

Luna asintió - si,…y no va a venir…- se volteo hacia Rini -…Serena dijo que no la esperaras, que fueras a casa…-

…- pero,…¿porqué?…- cuestionó Rini preocupada

Luna sonrió - bueno,…es que Serena entró a la escuela para damas…-…

«…Por la Noche,…en el parque No. 10…»

…-…muy bien, comencemos…- indicó Gepardo -…transfórmese...-

Serena asintió, alzó su transformador -…por el poder del Cristal Lunar,…¡transformación!...- el cristal resplandeció y en unos cuantos segundos su uniforme apareció…

…- ahora, muéstrenos el poder que posee - indicó Leopardo

…-…esta bien,…pero ¿contra que?…- preguntó Sailor Moon.

…- hacia el cielo,...ahí podremos observar que fuerza tienen...- respondió Leopardo.

Serena asintió, preparó su tiara -…¡Tiara Lunar, acción!…- dijo lanzando la tiara, esta mostró su poder y regresó a Serena, ella la atrapó y miró a Chita, quien asintió...

Serena se colocó su tiara, entonces sacó el cetro lunar -…¡Curación Lunar, acción!…- el resplandor subió hacia el cielo, durando algunos segundos.

…- bien,...siga Princesa...- indicó Gepardo.

Ella asintió, sacó el halo y repitió lo que había hecho antes, por último sacó el cetro de la espiral lunar del corazón, se preparó…

…-…Espiral Lunar del Corazón,…¡ataca!…- el resplandor de este fue mucho más poderoso que todos los demás…

…-…excelente,...es lo que esperábamos...- dijo Gepardo sonriendo satisfecho, al igual que Chita y Leopardo -...por hoy hemos terminado,...vaya a descansar Princesa,...mañana nos veremos aquí de nuevo...-

Serena asintió...

«»

…Rini se encontraba en la recámara de Serena, estaba recostada en la cama, mirando el techo fijamente - ojalá que mamá este bien…- susurró, se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana, Serena apenas estaba llegando, minutos después entró a la habitación...

…-…Rini,…¿porqué estas despierta?…- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

…-…no podía dormir…- respondió Rini.

…-…te preocupa tú mamá,…¿verdad?…- indicó Serena, Rini asintió, bajando su mirada -…entonces, regresa al futuro...-

…-…le prometí a mamá que regresaría cuando fuera toda un Sailor...- replicó Rini.

…- lo serás,…y más pronto de lo que crees,…ya lo verás...- dijo Serena poniéndose de pie, guardó silencio algunos segundos para luego mirarla -…y tengo una idea,...¿qué te parece si escribes una carta preguntando como esta ella?...-

Rini asintió emocionada -…tienes razón, eso haré... gracias Serena...-...

«...Horas Después...»

…-…Serena... levántate…- dijo Rini sacudiéndola.

…- cinco minutos más,...por favor…- pidió Serena perezosamente.

…- levántate,...quiero mostrarte algo...- insistió Rini

Serena entreabrió los ojos -…bueno,...y ¿qué es?...- preguntó mirándola.

…-…es la carta que mandaré a mi casa...- contestó Rini mostrándosela, Serena se incorporó y comenzó a leerla...

…_-" Querido Papá:_

Llegué al siglo XX, me encuentro bien... pero me preocupa mi mamá... ¿cómo esta ella,...espero tú respuesta...

_Te Quiere_

_La Pequeña Dama..."-_

Serena sonrió y asintió -…esta bien Rini,…ahora dásela a Luna Pelota para que ella la lleve…- dijo entregándosela, Rini sonrió e hizo lo que ella dijo, Luna Pelota salió por la ventana y desapareció.

…-…ojalá que responda rápido...- susurró Rini.

…-…lo harán, y ya verás que todo esta bien...- Serena le sonrió -...ahora...- agregó bostezando -…voy a dormir...- iba a cerrar sus ojos pero Luna saltó sobre ella.

…-...creo que no podrás dormir Serena,...el enemigo ha atacado de nuevo...- indicó, Serena comenzó a protestar, pero Rini la obligó a salir de la cama -…vamos,...no hay tiempo que perder...-...

«»«»«»

Luyal miró a su víctima, le había extraído el cristal del corazón puro, pero había sido en vano, ya que ese cristal no era el talismán -…falle de nuevo...- masculló molesta…

…-…¡alto ahí,…¿cómo te atreves a despertarme a esta hora?...- dijo Sailor Moon desde unos arbustos, se encontraban en uno de los parques cercanos a la bahía de la ciudad No. 10

…-…¿otra vez tú?... - susurró Luyal fastidiada.

…-…soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna...-

Sailor Chibi-Moon miró a Sailor Moon -...que amable,...lo hiciste de nuevo...- indicó molesta ¬¬!

Sailor Moon la miró apenada -…lo siento,…pero todavía no me acostumbro…- :p

…-…basta de tonterías…- replicó Luyal, sacó su maletín -…Pluma-Bic, acaba con esas niñas...- ordenó abriéndolo, del maletín surgió un mounstro con la forma de una pluma, Luyal desapareció en ese momento, el mounstro miró a Chibi-moon y a Sailor Moon.

…-…es hora de que las entinte...- dijo apuntándoles con una manguera que estaba conectada a el mismo, les lanzó un chorro de tinta, este cayó a sus pies, pegándolas al suelo.

…-...pero,…¡¿qué es esto!...- masculló Serena tratando de despegarse.

…-…no puedo moverme...- exclamó Rini mirando sus pies.

…-...y luego, sigue el ácido...- agregó el mounstro preparándose de nuevo.

Serena y Rini se miraron, T T comenzaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda, el mounstro les apuntó nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, una rosa desvió la pistola.

…-…no te permitiré que sigas causando problemas...- indicó Tuxedo Mask desde la rama de uno de los árboles.

…- y tú, ¿quién demonios eres?...- cuestionó el mounstro cruzando los brazos.

…-…soy el gran Tuxedo Mask y tendrás que pelear conmigo...- contestó saltando para bajar del árbol, volvió a lanzar más rosas hacia el mounstro, estas rompieron su arma, Darien miró a Sailor Moon - ¡ahora!...-

Serena asintió, sacó su cetro, en ese momento el mounstro fue hacia ella, la sujetó del cuello y le arrebató el cetro, lanzándolo a un lado.

…-…¡Sailor Moon!...- gritó Tuxedo Mask corriendo hacia ellos, el mounstro se volteo hacia él, sacó una nueva pistola y le disparó, Tuxedo Mask quedó pegado al suelo -…creo que primero me encargaré de ti…- dijo tirando a Serena para ir hacia él

…-...no lo creo...- replicó Serena poniéndose de pie, un resplandor la cubrió derritiendo la tinta, el cetro respondió a su resplandor y fue hasta ella, Sailor Moon se interpuso entre Tuxedo Mask y el mounstro -…¡espiral lunar del corazón, ¡ataca!...- el cetro destruyó al mounstro, la tinta que aprisionaba a Chibi-Moon y Tuxedo Mask desapareció.

…-…¿están bien?...- preguntó Sailor Moon mirándolos, los dos asintieron.

…-…bien hecho Sailor Moon…- dijo Tuxedo Mask.

Serena asintió sonrojada, de pronto se oyeron las campanadas de un reloj cercano, ella lo miró, eran las 9:00 A.M. -…tengo que irme...- dijo volviendo a su ropa habitual -…¡ya se me hizo tarde!...- agregó, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el parque No. 10…

Tuxedo Mask y Chibi-Moon se miraron intrigados...

**NOTAS**

Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco... espero que les haya gustado... recuerden comentarios, críticas, reviews, etc., serán muy bien aceptados, aquí o en la dirección de mail que esta en mi profile, a lo mejor me tardo un poquito en contestar... pero porfa ténganme paciencia...P


	2. Confianza

CAPÍTULO II - Confianza

«...Parque No. 10...»

Serena llegó corriendo al parque, Chita Gepardo y Leopardo ya estaban ahí, esperándola...

…-…llega tarde…- indicó Gepardo, cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba en uno de los árboles cercanos.

…-…lo siento…- susurró Serena apenada, disculpándose.

…-…¿ te retrasaste porque te levantaste tarde, o tuviste una pelea?…- preguntó Chita acercándose a ella

Serena sonrió pícaramente -…creo,…que de todas maneras no es una excusa...- respondió :p

Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo sonrieron -…no te preocupes,…pronto serás muy puntual...- dijo Chita dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Serena la miró ilusionada -…¿en verdad lo crees?…-

…-…te lo aseguro…-…

«»«»«»

…-…¿a dónde habrá ido Darien?…- preguntó Rini mirándolo, estaban en su apartamento tomando una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente.

…-…no lo sé,...tal vez fue a la escuela para damas,…recuerda que se inscribió…- respondió él.

Rini asintió poco convencida, tomó un poco más de su chocolate, fue entonces cuando Luna Pelota apareció en el balcón del departamento, para luego entrar en él...

…-…Luna P…- susurró Rini mirándola, observó que Luna Pelota traía una carta en su boca, tomó la carta -…¡es del futuro!…- exclamó emocionada.

…-…¿del futuro?…- repitió Darien intrigado.

Rini asintió -…Serena dijo que podría enviar una carta para saber como esta mamá...- explicó abriendo la carta, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa llena de felicidad -…mamá esta bien, ella la escribió...- le tendió la carta a Darien quien comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

…_" Mi Pequeña Dama:_

_No te preocupes, ahora estoy mejor y pronto estaré totalmente recuperada,...pórtate bien con Serena y Darien, no les causes problemas..._

_Te quiere y te extraña_

_Tú mamá..."…_

Rini sonrió y abrazó a Darien...

«»«»«»

…-…bien Princesa, comencemos,...transfórmese...- indicó Leopardo mirándola.

Serena lo observó irónicamente -…es de día,...cualquiera podría vernos...- ¬¬

…no se preocupe,...esta zona esta bajo un hechizo,...evitará que alguien se acerque...- intervino Chita.

Serena asintió, más segura, tomó su transformador, después de unos segundos se había convertido en Sailor Moon…

Gepardo se acercó a ella -…ahora, esquivará los ataques de Leopardo, esto le servirá para adquirir agilidad y afinar sus reflejos…- explicó él

…- ¿lista? - cuestionó Leopardo concentrando su energía.

Serena se preparó - sí - respondió firmemente.

…-…¡Resplandor de Hielo!…- la energía de Leopardo se materializó en cientos de dagas de hielo que salieron despedidas hacia Sailor Moon, ella empezó a esquivarlas, y estas comenzaron a perseguirla, atacándola cada vez más rápido, finalmente Serena saltó lo más alto que pudo para evitarlas, pero las dagas la siguieron nuevamente y la derribaron.

…-…un error muy grave...- observó Leopardo -…así, acabarían con usted en un instante...-…

Serena se puso de pie, preparándose nuevamente.

…-…¿lista?...- preguntó Gepardo, Sailor Moon asintió, las dagas volvieron a atacarla de la misma manera; así siguieron todo el día hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo; Leopardo volvió a lanzar las dagas una vez más, Serena logró esquivar todas, iba a caer perfectamente, cuando de la nada apareció una daga derribándola; Chita negó con la cabeza.

…-…es suficiente Princesa...- indicó Gepardo ayudándola a levantarse.

Serena lo miró mientras apretaba los labios -…pero aún no logro esquivarlas…-…

…-…es que esta exhausta…- insistió Chita -…es mejor que descanse, la llevaremos a su casa, y mañana continuaremos…-…

«...Residencia Tsukino...»

...Serena entró a su habitación, miró a Rini, ella dormía, dejó sus cosas lo más silenciosamente que pudo para luego volver a salir, entonces Rini entreabrió los ojos, se levantó y miró el reloj, era más de media noche.

…-…otra vez... - susurró mirando la puerta...

«»«»«»

...Serena entró al baño, sacó una toalla de un mueble que había junto a la tina, abrió la llave del agua para llenarla, cuando estuvo lista se desvistió y entró a la tina, observó detenidamente sus brazos, estos tenían varios moretones.

…-"…el entrenamiento es duro…"- dijo en su mente, sonrió -"…pero sé que puedo lograrlo, y lo haré,…por todos…"- agregó masajeando sus brazos…

«...Al amanecer...»

Rini despertó cuando sintió el calor del Sol que entraba a través de las cortinas en su rostro, se estiró, para luego bajar de la cama de un brinco y abrirlas, buscó con la mirada a Serena pero ya no estaba…

…-…se fue…- susurró sacando la carta que quería enseñarle -...¿qué hará en ese colegio?...-...

«...Parque No.10...»

…-…dos minutos tarde...- indicó Gepardo con el reloj en mano.

Serena sonrió, mientras saltaba de alegría -...es la primera vez que llego con tan poco tiempo de retraso...- :p

…-...va mejorando bastante rápido...- dijo Chita felicitándola -…bien,…tenemos una sorpresa,...hoy haremos algo que le encantará…- agregó mostrándole una tarjeta de crédito -…iremos de compras...-…

…-...¿en verdad?...- cuestionó una Serena sumamente emocionada…

…-…lo que quiera…- confirmó Chita sonriendo al igual que Gepardo y Leopardo…

«…Crown Center...»

…-…que bueno que tú mamá esté mejor…- dijo Amy mirando la carta que Rini le había mostrado, ella asintió -…y dime Pequeña Rini,…¿entrarás a alguna escuela?...-…

…- Amy,…siempre lo mismo contigo,…no dejas de pensar en los estudios…- intervino Lita ¬¬¡

…- por favor,...no nos recuerdes los exámenes...- agregó Mina apoyando a su amiga ñn

…- el estudio es importante,...si quieres ser inteligente...- indicó Amy mirando a Rini, ella sólo se limitó a observar su broche transformador -...me imagino que en el futuro vas a alguna escuela,...¿verdad?...-

…- mmm,...a veces...- respondió Rini pensativamente nn

…-…¿cómo que a veces?...- cuestionó Raye.

…-…bueno,…tengo un maestro que va al palacio…- respondió Rini -...pero a veces,...no tomo las lecciones...-

…- vaya,…siendo la Princesa de Tokyo de Cristal,...debe ser difícil asistir a una escuela con otros chicos…- intervino Mina -…debes sentirte sola cuando tus padres no están contigo...-

Rini asintió - supongo que debo hacer amigos,...mamá dijo que tendría un encuentro muy especial...-...

«»«»«»

...Luyal observó la computadora en la que trabajaba -"...debo encontrar a las personas que poseen los talismanes..."- susurró en su mente, siguió tecleando algunos minutos, entonces una fotografía de una persona apareció en el monitor - bien,...ahora probaré contigo...- imprimió la foto para luego ponerse de pie y salir de la oficina de los Cazadores de la Muerte...

«»«»«»

…-…es muy bonito…- masculló Serena mirando el vestido que traía puesto, este era un vestido blanco, largo, de tirantes, a pierna abierta, un poco entallado; Chita acomodó una mascada blanca en su cuello como accesorio…

…-…excelente...- dijo Gepardo fascinado y a la vez asombrado por la belleza de Serena.

…-…se ve muy elegante…- indicó Leopardo -…tienes buen gusto Chita…- agregó -…casi igual a la Dama Ell…-

Chita interrumpió a Leopardo callándolo con un gesto, él al ver su error guardo silencio, Chita sonrió y miró a Serena para cambiar el tema -…¿le gusta?...-

…- sí,…por supuesto…- contestó ella encantada.

…- entonces,...se queda...- intervino Gepardo mirando al vendedor -…cárguelo a la cuenta de la Familia Le Rivau...-…

El vendedor asintió reconociendo el nombre francés, hizo señas a otras edecanes para que atendieran a Serena y a Chita, ella pidió todo tipo de ropa, hizo diferentes combinaciones, observando como le quedaban a Serena.

…- muy bien,…ahora sombreros…- indicó Chita, una de las señoritas que las atendía asintió, por la puerta del vestidor entró un desfile de sombreros; hicieron lo mismo que con los vestidos, luego siguieron los zapatos, bolsos, abrigos y todo tipo de accesorios; el tiempo pasó y la noche llegó sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta.

…-…creo que hemos terminado...- dijo Leopardo observando satisfecho la montaña de cajas y bolsas que habían reunido, los únicos que estaban de pie eran él, Gepardo y Chita; los vendedores, agotados estaban sentados, atentos a lo que los clientes pidieran, pero deseando que lo que había dicho Leopardo fuera verdad; Serena también estaba sentada y se había quedado completamente dormida.

…-…esta agotada…- masculló Gepardo haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla -…no quisiera despertarla…-

…-…aún así debemos irnos…- replicó Chita, miró a uno de los vendedores -…que lleven todo a la limusina que esta afuera...- ordenó, el vendedor asintió, Chita se volteo hacia Gepardo, él había cargado a Serena...

«»«»«»

…-…son más de la una de la madrugada,...es peligroso llevarla a su casa, podrían descubrir todo…- dijo Leopardo.

Gepardo lo miró para luego observar a Serena, ella dormía en sus brazos; habían salido de la tienda, ahora se encontraban dando vueltas por la ciudad en la limusina, decidiendo que hacer.

…-…tendremos que despertarla…- indicó Chita.

…- no,…no creo que se pueda...- replicó Gepardo poniendo cara de travieso nn

…-…¡Gepardo,…demonios,...¡¿lo hiciste de nuevo!…- exclamó Leopardo ¬¬¡

…él asintió - sólo,...sólo fue un hechizo...- susurró çç -…se veía tan tierna dormida…-

…-…esto es genial Gepardo,...realmente FANTASTICO,...ahora dormirá toda la noche,...absolutamente TODA la noche - dijo Leopardo apunto de matarlo.

…-…creo que tengo un plan...- interrumpió de pronto Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo la miraron intrigados -…¿dónde vive su novio?...-…

«»«»«»

...Darien dormía tranquilamente, la noche transcurría en calma y en silencio, de pronto el timbre interrumpió sus sueños...

«»«»«»

...El chofer observó como Darien salía del edificio, entonces abrió la puerta de la limusina, Chita salió de esta, vestía como si fuera una maestra de buenos modales, con un traje sastre oscuro, lentes y su cabello recogido en un chongo.

Después de ella bajó Gepardo, actuando como guardaespaldas; Chita se acercó a Darien -…¿es usted Darien Chiba?...- cuestionó, él asintió, Chita miró a Gepardo -…bájenla con cuidado, no la despierten...-

Gepardo asintió, se agachó para asomarse por la puerta de la limusina, Leopardo, por dentro le pasó a Serena, él la cargó cuidadosamente y la sacó, se volteo hacia Darien.

…-…¿Serena?…- susurró él intrigado.

Chita afirmó con la cabeza - no se preocupe, estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela y se quedó dormida, hace poco la encontramos, no sabemos donde vive, y como nos ha hablado de usted, se la trajimos - explicó ella.

Darien sonrió -…se los agradezco,…yo avisaré a sus padres…- dijo tomándola en brazos, Gepardo asintió para luego entrar a la limusina.

…-…dígale a la Srita. Tsukino que descanse, sólo tendrá que presentarse por la tarde…- indicó Chita, se despidió y entró a la limusina, esta arrancó y se alejó por la calle; Darien miró a Serena, parecía que hasta dormida también lo reconocía, se había acurrucado en sus brazos y con una mano le había sujetado la camisa, sonrió nuevamente y entró al edificio...

«...Al día siguiente...»

Darien estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, se recargó en uno de los muebles que había en ella, observando como la leche comenzaba a hervir, suspiró y miró el reloj, este marcaba las 9:15 de la mañana, apagó la estufa y tomó la leche para servirla en las tazas...

…- ¡¡¡se me hizo tarde! - gritó Serena desde la habitación.

Darien apenas pudo sujetar el envase de la leche antes de que cayera ñn¡¡ , se asomó por la puerta de la cocina -…pero…- antes de pudiera decir algo más, Serena salió corriendo hacia la puerta, Darien se interpuso -…calma, tú instructora dijo que descansarás, debes ir solo por la tarde…- explicó mirándola.

Serena se tranquilizó, un segundo después se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, no estaba en su cuarto, ni en su casa -…¿Darien?…- susurró mirándolo, observó el departamento y comenzó a reír -…estoy soñando…- nn

Darien negó con la cabeza -…es una larga historia,…después te contaré, ahora sigue durmiendo, te llamaré cuando el desayuno esté listo...- indicó abrazándola.

Serena sonrió fascinada, disfrutando del cariño de su novio - si,…definitivamente estoy soñando…-…

«»«»«»

…Rini despertó, tardó unos minutos en levantarse, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Serena no estaba, ni siquiera había tocado su cama -…hoy ni siquiera llegó a dormir…- masculló negando con la cabeza -…que irresponsable…- agregó, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, al salir se encontró con Luna y Luna P.

…-…se quedó en el apartamento de Darien…- explicó Luna observando como Rini terminaba de vestirse

…-…¿en el apartamento DE Darien?...- repitió Rini mirándola ¬¬!

…-…sus instructores la llevaron ayer…- se apresuró Luna a decir, al ver que Rini la miraba como si fuera una alcahueta - deberías ir,…parece que le dieron la mañana libre…-

Rini asintió -…eso haré…- terminó de arreglarse, cuando estuvo lista, salió con Luna P. hacia el apartamento de Darien, atravesaba el parque No. 10, cuando escuchó un gritó, inmediatamente buscó el lugar de donde provenía, a unos metros del lago, Luyal atacaba a su amiga Momo, Rini tomó su transformador, mientras miraba a Luna P. -…ve por Darien y Serena…-…

«»«»«»

...Luyal miró a Momo - tú tampoco posees el talismán, ¡que desperdicio de tiempo! - masculló molesta - te eliminaré...-

…-...eso no te lo permitiré...- dijo Chibi-moon apareciendo a sus espaldas -…soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Chibi-moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna del futuro…- Rini se preparó para atacarla.

Luyal sin perder tiempo, sacó su maletín y lo abrió - ¡sal de ahí Tambo-ton! - del maletín salió un mounstro que tenía forma de un tambor, Luyal lo miró -…Tambo-ton encárgate de esa niña…- ordenó, el mounstro asintió mientras Luyal subía a su coche para escapar.

…- es hora de tocar el tambor,...ton,...ton,...¡ton! - dijo el mounstro, Chibi-moon lo miró intrigada, Tambo-ton le lanzó un tambor, a este le desaparecieron las tapas a ambos lados, el cilindro que quedó se ensanchó hasta quedar al tamaño de la altura de Rini, para luego capturarla, ella cayó de sentón en el interior del cilindro, varias cadenas aparecieron y sujetaron a Rini de las manos y de los pies, obligándola a incorporarse.

…- ¡¿qué! - dijo Chibi-moon mirando el cilindro este se fue acortando hasta quedar como un aro - ¿qué vas a hacer? - cuestionó consternada.

El mounstro sonrió maliciosamente - ahora tú serás el tambor,...ton,...ton...- Tambo-ton saltó hacia ella y se preparó a golpearla con las baquetas que tenía en sus manos, pero una rosa se lo impidió.

…-…¿cómo te atreves a lastimar a niñas inocentes, eso jamás te lo perdonaremos...- indicó Tuxedo Mask, desde arriba del aro que aprisionaba a Chibi-moon.

El mounstro sonrió - a sí,...¿tú y cuantos más?...- replicó burlonamente.

…- yo, el gran Tuxedo Mask y…- abrió su capa, Sailor Moon estaba adentro, recargada en él, y profundamente dormida - Sailor Moon,…no es hora de dormir...- dijo Tuxedo sacudiéndola levemente.

…-…mmm,…¿qué sucede?...- susurró ella despertando.

…-…Serena...- masculló Chibi-moon entre dientes ¬¬¡¡

…- y,...¿quién es ella?...- preguntó Tambo-ton.

Serena lo miró -…una Sailor Scout...- bostezó -…que lucha por el amor y la justicia...- agregó con flojera -…soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna...- Serena se asomó para mirar a Rini -…descuida Chibi-moon en un segundo te sacaremos...-

…- ton,…ton,…no lo permitiré…- exclamó el mounstro saltando hacia ellos, Sailor Moon se agarró del aro para pararse de manos, se empujó para dar una marometa impulsándose en dirección hacia el mounstro.

…- ¡¿cómo hizo eso! - dijo Rini asombrada, miró a Tuxedo Mask, el levantó los hombros, se encontraba igual de asombrado que ella, volteo a ver a Sailor Moon, ella antes de estar frente al mounstro dio otra marometa y estiró su pierna derecha, esta golpeó a Tambo-ton justo en la cabeza.

…-...ton,...ton,...ton...- masculló el mounstro, Sailor Moon dio unos cuantos giros más para caer de pie, el mounstro se levantó al mismo tiempo - ahora verán, ton,...ton...- dijo lanzándoles cientos de tambores; Tuxedo Mask y Serena comenzaron a esquivarlos pero pronto Darien quedó atrapado de la misma manera que Chibi-moon, Sailor Moon continuó evadiéndolos pero estos parecían ir aumentando su número y su velocidad.

…-…"debimos haber entrenado más"…- susurró Serena para sí.

…-…¡cuidado Sailor Moon!…- exclamó Rini.

…- ¡¿qué! - cuestionó Serena, no se había dado cuenta que cuatro tambores la habían rodeado, de cada uno salió un grillete, que sujetaron sus piernas y brazos - ¡demonios! - maldijo tratando de escapar.

…-...ahora, es hora de tocar los tambores... ¡hasta reventar!...- indicó el mounstro saltando hacia Serena, ella sólo cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe.

…- ¡Sailor Moon! - gritó Tuxedo Mask impotentemente.

De pronto tres sombras aparecieron en el lugar, una se encontraba arriba de uno de los tambores que sujetaban a Sailor Moon, y las otras dos estaban frente a ella, una de esas sombras detuvo con una sola mano al mounstro. La sombra que estaba arriba del tambor destruyó los que sujetaban a Serena, mientras la tercera la atrapó cuando comenzó a caer, esta la depositó en el suelo para luego desaparecer junto con las otras dos.

Sailor Moon aprovechó la confusión del mounstro para sacar su cetro - Espiral Lunar del Corazón,…¡ataca!…- gritó, su poder fue directo hacia Tambo-ton y lo destruyó.

Chibi-moon y Tuxedo Mask, una vez libres, se acercaron a Serena - ¿quiénes eran? - cuestionó Chibi-moon.

Serena sonrió -...amigos,...supongo que amigos...-...

«»«»«»

...Serena, Rini, Darien y las chicas estaban en una de las cafeterías de la ciudad, aprovechando que Serena tenía la mañana libre habían decidido reunirse; Mina, Lita, Amy y Raye, se encontraban en uno de los lados de la mesa, mientras que Darien, Rini y Serena estaban del otro lado.

…-...¿y qué tal te va en la escuela para damas?...- preguntó Amy ansiosa por saber que tipo de instrucción estaba recibiendo su Princesa.

Serena la miró y sonrió -…bien…- cerró sus ojos, recordando los entrenamientos -...aunque es muy duro...- agregó, hizo una pausa y miró a Rini -…¿recibiste la respuesta de tú carta?...- preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Rini asintió, sacó la carta y se la dio - llegó ayer, te la había querido enseñar,…pero no habías estado…- explicó.

Serena leyó la carta - lo ves, todo esta bien,…ya no tienes que preocuparte...- indicó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

…- ¡¿cómo que no habías estado! - exclamó Raye interviniendo - Serena,…¿no crees que has descuidado a Rini en estos días?…-

…-…no Raye…- masculló Rini tratando de detenerla.

…-…¿a qué te refieres?…- preguntó Serena sospechando que lo que iba a decir Raye la iba a molestar.

…-…deberías prestarle más atención...- contestó Raye -…¡parece que no te importa!...-

En ese momento se escucharon las campanadas de uno reloj cercano, habían dado las 3:00 P.M., todos quedaron en silencio, Serena se puso de pie y miró a Raye -…¿cómo puedes pensar eso?...- replicó Serena bastante lastimada, apretó los labios tratando de retener las lagrimas - Raye,...Rini es mi hija...- agregó dando la vuelta para salir de la cafetería.

…- Raye,…¿cómo pudiste?…- dijo Mina mirándola.

Lita asintió -…¿acaso no has pensado en la razón por la cual entrena?...-

Raye guardó silencio, observó la puerta por donde había salido -…"Serena"…- masculló en su mente reconociendo su error - tienen razón,…tengo una idea, vamos a apoyarla, vamos a la escuela para damas...-...

«...Por la noche, Parque No.10...»

...Varios relámpagos surcaron el oscuro cielo de la noche, iluminándolo momentáneamente, la lluvia incrementó su intensidad, formando grandes charcos en el césped del parque, Serena cayó nuevamente en uno de ellos, ya no pudo levantarse -"…¿cómo puede decir Raye que Rini no me importa?…"- dijo para sí, apretó sus puños -…"esa pequeña es muy especial para mi"…-

…-…¿Princesa?...- preguntó Gepardo agachándose, Leopardo y Chita también se acercaron, Gepardo recargó a Serena en sus brazos, ella entreabrió los ojos y lo miró.

…- sabes ...eres...- tomó aire -...eres... idéntico a Darien...- susurró cerrando los ojos.

…-…creo que nos excedimos...- indicó Leopardo.

Chita asintió -…llevémosla a la mansión…- dijo, Gepardo y Leopardo afirmaron con la cabeza...

«»«»«»

...- es imposible,...hay diez escuelas de ese tipo en toda la ciudad...- dijo Mina colgando el teléfono, miró a los demás, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, en el templo de Raye -…no podremos dar con la dirección si no tenemos el nombre de la institución a la que asiste Serena...-

Todos intercambiaron miradas -…y no lo sabemos…- intervino Raye desanimada.

…-…creo que no podremos ir…- suspiró Rini...

«»«»«»

...Serena despertó, observó la habitación donde se encontraba, esta era bastante amplia, sus paredes estaban cubiertas con hermosos tapices y cuadros, los muebles que había en ella eran bastante lujosos, el secreter, los burós, la cama, la sala que rodeaba la chimenea; todo estaba decorado exquisitamente, del lado derecho de la habitación había un ventanal mientras que en el lado izquierdo había dos puertas, Chita entró por una de ellas.

…-...veo que ha despertado...- dijo tendiéndole una taza con chocolate caliente, se sentó a lado de Serena.

Ella asintió tomando la taza, observó el ventanal, aún seguía lloviendo - ¿dónde estamos? - preguntó después de algunos minutos.

…- en la mansión de la familia Le Rivau - contestó Chita -...aquí vivimos...-

Serena sonrió -…es hermosa... y amplia…-

…-…pronto la conocerás totalmente...-

…- ¿qué me pasó? - volvió a cuestionar después de algunos minutos.

…-...nos excedimos entrenando... y perdiste el conocimiento...- explicó Chita.

…-...ya recuerdo...- susurró Serena -…no esquive uno de los ataques...-

…- vamos,...no te preocupes ahora por eso, anda,...termina tú chocolate,...debes arreglarte para que te llevemos a tú casa...- indicó Chita dándole un golpecito en el hombro, ella asintió...

«...Varios Días Después...»

Rini estaba en la habitación de su futura madre, esperándola, estaba preocupada, desde hacía tres semanas ella salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde, casi no la veía durante el día, ni ella, ni Darien o las chicas; lo único que la consolaba era que el enemigo no había vuelto a atacar; se asomó una vez más por la ventana, Serena apenas estaba llegando, cerró las cortinas y revisó el reloj, como siempre era de madrugada, Serena entró en la habitación.

…-…Rini,…sigues despierta…- susurró como autómata -…debes dormir,…recuerda que mañana veremos a las chicas...-

Rini la miró, se veía muy cansada; ella se desvistió para ponerse su ropa de dormir, entonces Rini pudo observar los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo, además uno de sus hombros estaba vendado -…¡¿qué te paso!...- cuestionó preocupada.

…-...no,…no es nada,…volví a lastimarme con uno de los aparatos de gimnasia…- respondió Serena - no te preocupes - agregó metiéndose en la cama, miró a Rini - anda vamos a dormir - susurró apagando la luz.

…-"…Serena tonta, a mi no me engañas…"- dijo Rini en su mente, se le acercó y la abrazó con cuidado.

«...Templo Hikawa...»

Las chicas, Rini y Darien esperaban a Serena en las escaleras del templo, llevaba varios minutos de retraso - ¿no vendría contigo Rini? - preguntó Darien.

…- no - respondió Rini negando con la cabeza - me dijo que me adelantara, iba a hacer su rutina -

Lita suspiró - pero se supone que hoy es su día libre - replicó.

…- y lo es - contestó Serena comenzando a subir las escaleras, llevaba puesto unos pants -...lo siento...- sonrió pícaramente - se me hizo tarde - nn¡

Raye se acercó, feliz de verla - a pesar de todo,...nunca cambiarás...- dijo en tono bromista, le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Serena gimió y cayó hincada por el dolor.

…-…¡oye, Raye ¡¿qué te pasa!...- cuestionó Lita poniéndose de pie.

…-...no la golpeé tan duro...- respondió Raye.

Rini se incorporó -…no es eso...- fue corriendo hasta Serena y levantó la manga de su sudadera, en su brazo había varios golpes, y se veía la venda que cubría su hombro - tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo -

…- Serena,...¿quién te hizo eso?...- preguntó Darien acercándosele, le molestaba el hecho de que algo o alguien pudiera estarla lastimando, levantó la otra manga, el brazo estaba igual que el derecho.

Serena hizo a un lado a Rini para luego hacer que Darien la soltara, logró ponerse de pie, pero casi pierde el equilibrio de nuevo.

…-…¡¿Serena!...- dijo Mina.

…-…Serena estás herida...- susurró Darien.

…-...no es nada...- respondió ella firmemente sujetando su brazo -…tengo que irme...- agregó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

…- ¿qué le pasará? - preguntó Lita bastante preocupada.

Rini suspiró - últimamente sale muy temprano y llega muy tarde, cansada y golpeada,…el martes llegó con una herida en la frente…- hizo una pausa y miró el cielo - dice que se golpea con los aparatos de gimnasia,…pero ...yo no lo creo...- suspiró - creo que Serena no entró a la escuela para damas -

Darien asintió -…debemos averiguar que, o quién le provoca todos esos golpes, la seguiremos el resto del día... - todos afirmaron con la cabeza para indicar que estaban de acuerdo...

«»«»«»

...Serena llegó corriendo al parque No.10, en el muelle del lago la esperaban Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo, ellos sonrieron al verla - llegó puntualmente - dijo Leopardo mirando su reloj.

…-…¿Princesa, a qué debemos el deseo de vernos,...hoy era su día libre...- cuestionó Chita cruzando los brazos intrigada.

Gepardo asintió - pensamos que iría con sus amigos - intervino

…- quería entrenar - explicó Serena devolviéndoles la sonrisa, en realidad quería olvidar lo que había pasado con las chicas, quería distraerse, el hecho de que no confiaran en ella la lastimaba...

«»«»«»

...Darien, Rini y las chicas, estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, habían logrado alcanzar a Serena y la habían seguido hasta ese lugar, ahora observaban a los individuos con los que se había encontrado.

…- ¿quiénes son? - preguntó Lita intrigada.

Luna y Artemis intercambiaron miradas - es imposible - masculló Luna sorprendida.

…- ¿a qué te refieres? - dijo Darien volteándose hacia ella.

Luna lo miró - ellos son Guerreros de Eternia - hizo una pausa y volteo a verlos -…lo único que supe de ellos fue en el Milenio de Plata, protegían las constelaciones del Cisne, Dragón y Ave Fénix...-...

«»«»«»

…- ah... era solo eso...- susurró Gepardo fingiendo decepción T T

Serena se conmovió al ver el rostro de Gepardo - no,...Gepardo,...también quería verlos…- replicó abrazándolo - no sólo son mis instructores, entrenadores, diseñadores de imagen, vestuario, peinado, etc.,...también son mis amigos,…¿cierto?...- agregó en tono juguetón nn

Leopardo y Gepardo sonrieron pícaramente -…somos todólogos...- intervino Leopardo siguiendo el juego que su amigo había empezado - no hay algo que no podamos hacer,...somos invencibles...- agregó orgullosamente y comenzando a creérselo, dio un paso adelante, al hacerlo, su pie se atoró con una de las tablas del muelle y cayó al suelo de bruces. Chita, Gepardo y Serena rieron fascinados por la escena, Leopardo técnicamente había quedado embarrado en el suelo. -... esto ...sólo ...fue una demostración...-

…-…de sus grandes habilidades...- concluyó Chita tratando de contener la risa al ver que la nariz de Leopardo había quedado roja e hinchada por el golpe.

…- así es,...hermosa dama, ha sido testigo de nuestras aptitudes, aproveche la oferta,...pídanos un deseo y le cumpliremos dos…- agregó Gepardo haciendo una caravana para luego besar la mano de Serena, los cuatro rieron divertidos.

…- bien... basta chicos, vamos a entrenar y luego iremos a divertirnos...- sugirió Chita.

Todos la miraron de reojo. ¬¬

…- vamos Chita, podemos hacerlo al revés,…divertirnos y luego entrenar...- replicó Gepardo con una de sus miradas suplicantes.

…- bien, será un juego, tú y la Princesa, contra mi y "Rodolfo el Reno"...- indicó volviendo a reír por lo rojo de la nariz de Leopardo - lanzaré dos monedas al lago, un integrante de cada equipo deberá ir por una de las monedas, cuando la tenga en su poder, tendrá que ir a la máquina de refrescos que hay al final del muelle - explicó señalando la máquina - el otro integrante del equipo deberá impedir que su rival encuentre la moneda o llegue a la máquina - sacó las monedas - el primero que regrese con un refresco será el equipo ganador, los que pierdan invitarán la cena,...¿de acuerdo?...-

Gepardo y Serena asintieron - hecho - contestó él, Chita lanzó las monedas con la misma fuerza y a la misma distancia, estas cayeron en el lago y enseguida comenzaron a hundirse.

…- Leopardo,…tú turno,…el agua ayudará a tú nariz…- dijo Chita con un ligero tono burlón, Leopardo la miró de reojo.

Gepardo se volteo hacia Serena - ¿lista? -

…-…claro...- respondió ella quitándose su sudadera, abajo llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga entallada a su cuerpo - iré yo - indicó preparándose.

…- ahora - Chita dio la señal, Leopardo y Serena se lanzaron al lago, nadaron a toda velocidad hasta el fondo, y comenzaron a buscar la moneda...

...Gepardo y Chita enfocaron a sus contrincantes y concentraron su energía - Espada de Viento - dijo Chita secamente lanzando su poder hacia el lago...

...Serena y Leopardo encontraron las monedas casi al mismo tiempo, en ese momento el agua comenzó a agitarse, debido a los ataques de Gepardo y Chita. Serena esquivó el que iba dirigido a ella, al hacerlo sus pies se enredaron con unas algas; Leopardo quien no lo notó, salió de la lago con la moneda en su mano...

...Darien iba a salir para ayudarla, pero Lita lo detuvo -...no, espera...- hizo una pausa -...mira…- agregó señalando la superficie del agua...

...-…Princesa...- dijo Gepardo, iba a ir hacia ella, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había liberado, se impulsó y salió del agua con un mortal hacia atrás, cayendo a la misma altura donde estaba Leopardo, él lo miró asombrado, ambos estaban empapados.

…- ¡vamos! - indicó ella haciéndole un guiño con el ojo, comenzó a correr hacia la máquina, Leopardo salió tras ella.

Chita y Gepardo volvieron a lanzar sus poderes contra ellos, Serena no lo notó, cerró los ojos -"…Serena, ...¿quién te hizo eso?..."- la voz de Darien resonó en su mente, se preguntó si hacia lo correcto, si debía ocultarles la verdad, de pronto divisó el ataque de Chita, pero era demasiado tarde.

…- no lo logrará - musitó Chita negando con la cabeza.

Serena alcanzó a darse la vuelta y cruzar sus brazos frente a ella para tratar de detener el ataque.

Gepardo apretó sus puños, corrió hacia ella -…¡Princesa, no!...- gritó tratando de advertirle.

Serena recibió el ataque de lleno con sus brazos, resistió algunos segundos, pero entonces comenzó a retroceder, el ataque tomó más fuerza, desintegró parte de las mangas de su blusa y la derribó lanzándola al agua.

…-…Gepardo...- dijo Leopardo, él asintió y enseguida se lanzó al agua...

«»«»«»

…- no podemos salir - dijo Luna tratando de convencer a los demás para que permanecieran ocultos.

…- Serena necesita ayuda - replicó Raye.

…- ...Serena no nos necesita en este momento,...esta entrenando,...¿lo olvidan?...- insistió Luna - además estoy segura de que sus instructores o lo que sea que sean esos individuos, ellos la cuidarán -...

«»«»«»

...Gepardo salió del lago con Serena en brazos, la recostó en el césped para tratar de reanimarla, Leopardo intentó despertarla mientras Chita revisaba las heridas en sus brazos - Princesa - dijo sacudiéndola levemente.

…-…no esta respirando... - susurró Chita un poco preocupada.

Gepardo tomó su pulso -…tiene agua en los pulmones...- indicó y sin pensarlo dos veces bombeó su pecho dos veces, para luego darle respiración de boca a boca, ella enseguida reaccionó, comenzó a toser sacando toda el agua -…eso es...- musitó aliviado besándola en la frente para luego abrazarla - ¿cómo se siente? - cuestionó acariciando su mejilla al ver que Serena entreabría los ojos.

Serena sonrió -...estoy bien...- hizo una pausa - pero,…creo que tendremos que pagar… la cena…- agregó bromeando...

«...Por la noche...»

...Serena llegó a su casa, suspiró y miró sus brazos -"…que tonta, creí que podría hacerlo a mi manera..."- dijo en su mente, volvió a suspirar y entró a su casa mientras se quitaba los vendajes de sus brazos.

…-...será mejor que no te los quites, si quieres que tus heridas sanen...- susurró Rini encendiendo las luces.

Serena se detuvo en secó, todos estaban reunidos en la sala: Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Rini, Darien, Luna y Artemis.

Lita se puso de pie -...tus padres no están, llegarán hasta mañana...-

…-…tendremos todo el tiempo para que nos expliques porque no entraste a la escuela para damas...- intervino Mina.

Luna asintió acercándose a su dueña -…Serena,...nos mentiste...-

Darien también se incorporó -…¿porqué lo hiciste?...- cuestionó suavemente.

Serena tomó aire, bajó su mirada al suelo indicando que no iba a contestar.

Raye también se acercó a ella -…¡Serena!...- insistió, ella no respondió -...hoy te seguimos,...estabas con dos hombres y una mujer...-

…-"…¿me siguieron?..."- repitió Serena en su mente sin poder creerlo, apretó sus puños a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, Raye en verdad la estaba haciendo enojar.

…-…¿qué haces,...¿entrenas o te diviertes?...- continuó Raye bastante molesta - ¿o acaso es ese tipo que es tan cariñoso contigo,...es por él...-

…-"… no confían en mi..." -

Raye se dio cuenta de que su amiga no iba a responder, eso la irritó aún más, el silencio -…demonios, ¡¿acaso estas engañando a Darien con ese tipo Serena!...- la sujetó por los hombros - ¡¡contesta! - iba a darle una bofetada, pero un resplandor la cegó e iluminó la habitación, después de unos segundos el resplandor desapareció, quedando solo la estela dorada alrededor de Serena, junto con el brillo de la luna creciente que había surgido en su frente.

…-...Serena...- susurró Darien.

Ella lo miró, su enojo desapareció, tomó aire -... Darien,...cariño,...espero que confíes en mi...- dijo con un susurró, después de decir eso dió la vuelta y salió corriendo...

NOTAS 

Bueno... aquí va otro capítulo de este fanfic.. espero que les haya gustado... creo que la inspiración iluminó mi mente y he aquí el resultado... ¡¡¡¡Gracias!

Sailor Moon Aeternus

Cap. III: El Corazón de Serena


	3. El Corazón de Serena

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPÍTULO III - El Corazón de Serena

…-"…no confían en mi..."-…

…Raye se dio cuenta de que su amiga no iba a responder, eso la irritó aún más, el silencio -…demonios¡¿acaso estas engañando a Darien con ese tipo!...- la sujetó por los hombros -…¡contesta!…- iba a darle una bofetada, pero un resplandor la cegó e iluminó la habitación, después de unos segundos el resplandor desapareció, quedando solo la estela dorada alrededor de la joven de cabellos rubios, junto con el brillo de la luna creciente que había surgido en su frente…

…-...Serena...- susurró Darien.

…ella lo miró, su enojo desapareció, tomó aire -...espero que… confíes en mi...- dijo con un susurro, después de decir eso dio la vuelta y salió corriendo…

Artemis se acercó a la Sailor del Fuego -...creo que la hiciste enojar,...y bastante...-…

Lita asintió -…tú sabes que ese hombre solo salvó su vida...-…

Amy afirmó con la cabeza -...a pesar de lo que vimos,...Serena sería incapaz de engañar a Darien...-…

…la aludida tomó aire -…pero…- musitó bajando la mirada, apretó sus puños -...pero entonces,...¿por que nos oculta lo que hace!...- agregó sollozando.

…en la sala reinó el silencio durante algunos segundos, nadie sabía que contestarle, no tenían alguna explicación para el silencio de su Princesa, no tenían la respuesta…

…-...iré por ella...- indicó Darien por fin, salió de la casa...

«»«»«»

...Serena corría hacia el parque con todas sus fuerzas,…sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas -"…¿cómo pudieron pensar eso!…"- exclamó para sí; después de unos minutos llegó al parque, se dirigió hacia el muelle; el cielo se iluminó con un relámpago, la joven asustada por el estruendo, resbaló y cayó al suelo -…Darien…-…

…una sombra caminó hasta su lado, para luego agacharse y mesarle el cabello -…¿le sucede algo… Princesa?…- cuestionó Chita…

…-...se dieron cuenta de que no asisto a la escuela para damas...- sollozó la aludida, Chita la abrazó, tratando de reconfortarla -...además Raye esta convencida de que engaño a Darien... con... Gepardo...-…

…-...Sailor Mars...- susurró la chica peliroja,…tomó aire -…sólo fue un malentendido,…pronto todo se aclarará, ya lo verá…-…

…Serena asintió ligeramente,…comenzaba a relajarse, cuando de pronto ambas escucharon un grito, Chita miró a su protegida -...Princesa...-…

…ella asintió, y sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su transformador -…Poder Cósmico Lunar,...¡transformación!...-...

«»«»«»

...-…¡diablos,...fallé de nuevo...- masculló Luyal enfadada observando a su nueva víctima.

…-...alto ahí…- ordenó Sailor Moon desde la copa de uno de los arboles que había alrededor -…no permitiré que arruines la paz que ha prevalecido en estos días…- saltó hacia el suelo -…soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia,…soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré… en el nombre de la Luna…-…

Luyal, fastidiada, sacó su maletín -...sal de ahí goma Vivishki…- ordenó abriéndolo, de este salió un mounstro hecho de goma elástica con forma humanoide -…elimínala…- agregó señalando a su enemiga, para después observar como la sailor se preparaba para defenderse, Luyal subió a su carro y tomó su computadora portátil -…computadora investiga si Sailor Moon es una de los dueños de los talismanes...-...

...-…es hora de empezar el juego…- indicó Vivishki iendo hacia Sailor Moon, ella tomó su tiara.

…-...Tiara Lunar,...¡acción!...- la tiara de Serena fue hacia el mounstro, él la esquivó y desapareció, volvió a aparecer detrás de Sailor Moon, la ató con una de sus lianas elásticas antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

…-...fallaste,...soy más rápido que tú chica torpe…- dijo colgando la cuerda en uno de los postes de luz cercanos -...espero que te gusten las alturas...-…

…-…¡oye no puedes hacerme eso!…- replicó Sailor Moon. ¬¬!

…-…claro que sí,...y ahora verás como acabo contigo...- insistió el mounstro, saltó hacia la joven de cabellos rubios, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarla una rosa lo derribó…

…-…no te lo permitiremos…- indicó firmemente Tuxedo Mask apareciendo de la nada al igual que las sailors -…soy el gran Tuxedo Mask…-…

…-…y el equipo de las sailors…- intervinieron Mars y Venus.

…-…y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna…- concluyó Chibi-moon.

…-…y ahora¡¿qué!…- balbuceó Vivishki poniéndose de pie -…no importa…- apretó sus puños, para luego señalarlos -...ustedes también serán parte del juego...- les lanzó una enorme red hecha de lianas, esta se enredó alrededor de las sailors y Tuxedo Mask, después se volteo hacia Sailor Moon -…ves,…hago lo que quiero…-…

…-...eres un odioso,…¡presumido,…¡prepotente! y,...y todo lo peor de este mundo…- exclamó una Sailor Moon bastante exasperada, su energía comenzó a rodearla, segundos después las lianas se desintegraron, Serena cayó de pie e inmediatamente sacó su cetro…

…-...no lo lograrás…- canturreó el mounstro burlonamente

…-...¡Espiral...-...

«»

...Luyal salió de su camioneta sigilosamente, apuntó con su rifle a la espalda de Sailor Moon...

«»

…-...Lunar del Corazón... - el cetro se cubrió con un resplandor...

«»

...Luyal sonrió y disparó, el rayo fue directo a la espalda de Serena, el cetro cayó de sus manos al mismo tiempo que el resplandor que había surgido desaparecía.

…-…¡Sailor Moon!…- dijeron a coro las sailors y Tuxedo Mask.

…el rayo atravesó el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rubios, sacando su cristal del corazón puro, este salió a la misma altura donde estaba su broche transformador,…Serena cayó de rodillas…

…Luyal guardó el rifle con el que había disparado,…se acercó a ella extendiendo sus manos para sujetar el cristal…

…-...no te atrevas a tocarlo...- ordenó secamente una sombra apareciendo a unos metros, dos sombras más estaban a su lado…

…-…atravesamos la línea del tiempo y del espacio para cumplir la misión que se nos fue encomendada…- un rayo volvió a iluminar la obscuridad, permitiendo ver completamente a las tres sombras; Chita vestía un traje parecido al de las Sailor Scouts, pero en vez de usar una falda llevaba una especie de pantalón de cuero negro bastante entallado, el pantalón cubría completamente su pierna izquierda, pero la derecha no, en esta el pantalón terminaba unos centímetros abajo del inicio del muslo de su pierna -…y no permitiremos que intervengas en ella,…soy Chita,...guardiana de la Constelación de Cygne...-…

…-...yo soy Leopardo, guardián de la Constelación de Derk...-…

…- y yo, Gepardo guardián de la Constelación de Phoenix en Eternia...- concluyó Gepardo, ellos dos vestían una especie de armadura antigua, la de Leopardo simulaba las escamas de un dragón, era de plata pero sus reflejos eran azules, mientras que la de Gepardo tenía grabadas en la superficie plumas de fénix, esta era de oro y los reflejos simulaban las llamas del fuego; ambas estaban exquisitamente elaboradas, los dos llevaban una capa negra sobre sus hombros.

…-...¿más sailors,...espero que no las produzcan en serie...- masculló Luyal, se volteo hacia su mounstro - Vivishki,…¡encárgate de ellas!...- ordenó tomando el cristal de Serena…

…-…¡suéltalo!…- Gepardo enseguida saltó hacia ella, pero Vivishki se interpuso…

…-...este tampoco es el talismán,...¡maldita sea!...- dijo Luyal decepcionada, el cristal que tenía en sus manos comenzó a resplandecer con todo el brillo que la pureza del alma de Serena le brindaba -…es muy hermoso…- susurró asombrada por el hermoso espectáculo.

…-…no entendiste¡devuélvelo enseguida!...- insistió Mars tratando de zafarse de las lianas.

…la aludida la miró -...es cierto,...olvide que tengo en mis manos el cristal del corazón puro de Sailor Moon...- sonrió maliciosamente -...lo usaría como trofeo,...pero prefiero eliminar a un estorbo...- y sin decir más apretó el cristal con su mano hasta que este crujió para luego romperse en pedazos, Serena gimió, su transformación de sailor desapreció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

…-…¡no!…- exclamó Tuxedo Mask.

…-…¿cómo te atreviste!...- Gepardo, furioso, apretó sus puños con fuerza -…¡Ataque Fantasma!...- su ataque fue hasta Luyal, ella apenas logró esquivarlo, pero el poder de Gepardo cambió de dirección, fue hasta Vivishki y lo desintegró, las lianas que apresaban a las sailors y Tuxedo Mask tambien lo hicieron.

…Luyal sabiéndose derrotada rió, y sin más corrió a su camioneta y escapó…

…Gepardo recostó a Serena en sus brazos -...¿Princesa?...-…

…-…¡suéltala!…- exclamó Chibi-moon corriendo hacia ellos, abrazó a su futura madre, arrebatándosela a Gepardo -…no te mueras…- susurró comenzando a llorar -…por favor…- apretó los labios -…¡Serena!…- volvió a gritar llamándola, la luna creciente apareció en su frente, esta brilló iluminándolo todo...

…-...es la energía de Rini...- susurró Jupiter…

…Gepardo fijó su mirada en los pedazos del cristal de Sailor Moon, estos comenzaron a reaccionar con el fulgor que había producido la energía de la pequeña de cabellos rosados -...esa energía...- masculló intrigado -"...es casi idéntica a la de la Princesa..."- agregó en su mente…

…segundos después el brillo desapareció,…Rini se recostó exhausta sobre uno de los costados de Serena, fue entonces que miró a Gepardo;…él, Chita y Leopardo rodearon los restos del cristal, formando un triángulo; Chibi-moon volvió su mirada hacia Darien, quien se había acercado a ellas -…¿crees que la van a ayudar?…- cuestionó. Darien asintió levemente, observó a Gepardo.

…el, Chita y Leopardo concentraron toda su energía, esta los rodeó enseguida -…Cygne…- invocó la joven de cabellos rojizos…

Leopardo la imitó -…¡Derk!…-…

…-…¡Phoenix!...- agregó Gepardo, en el cielo tres constelaciones respondieron a su llamado, resplandeciendo para resaltar entre el brillo de todas las demás estrellas…

Chita cerró los ojos -...antigüos poderes que duermen en las constelaciones, despierten...-…

…- nosotros los invocamos…- continuó Leopardo

…-…les pedimos que nos brinden su poder…- agregó Gepardo -...por favor, no permitan que la luz de este corazón se extinga para siempre...-…

…una extraña estela tricolor envolvió el cuerpo de Serena y su cristal del corazón, todos los pedazos de este se unieron recuperando su antigua forma…

…-…lo lograron…- susurró Rini sonriendo asombrada…

Gepardo tomó el cristal entre sus manos, este al entrar en contacto con él volvió a resplandecer como lo había hecho cuando Luyal lo tocó, Gepardo caminó hasta Serena, su cuerpo se elevó mientras él soltaba el cristal para que volviera a su lugar por sí mismo -…¿Princesa?…- dijo una vez que el cristal se hubo introducido en su cuerpo, la cargó…

…-…es hora de irnos…- indicó Leopardo sujetando a Gepardo por el hombro -…necesita descansar,...vendrá con nosotros…-…

…-…esperen…- replicó Darien interponiéndose -…no se pueden llevar a Serena,...no son sus dueños...- agregó sumamente molesto por su actitud…

Gepardo lo miró -…Príncipe Endimión, de hoy en adelante seremos los guardianes de la Princesa,...hasta que tome su lugar como Neo-reina, la futura Neo-reina Serena...- contestó él, en ese momento se dió cuenta de que Serena había despertado, ella lo miraba -…debemos irnos su alteza…-…

…-…no lo permitiré…- insistió Darien dispuesto a arrebatarle a Serena, Chita se interpuso…

…-…la persona que se interponga en la seguridad de la Princesa, será eliminado,...sin consideraciones...-…

Leopardo asintió -...no la pudieron proteger,...no podemos permitir que permanezca a su lado,…no por ahora…- dijo firmemente, después de decir eso los cuatro se alejaron para luego desaparecer…

…-...se la llevaron…- musitó Mars.

Venus apretó sus puños -…en verdad,...¿fallamos?...- cuestionó sintiéndose humillada.

Darien negó con la cabeza, ayudó a que Chibi-moon se levantara -…¿te sientes bien?…-…

…la aludida afirmó con la cabeza -...solo estoy un poco cansada...-…

Mercury se acercó a ella -…hacía mucho que no perdías el control de tú energía,...desde que peleamos contra Black-Moon…-…

Rini tomo aire -...sólo quería que,...Serena,...que mi mamá estuviera bien...-...

«»«»«»

...Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo se encontraban en la residencia Le Rivau, en la habitación donde anteriormente habían alojado a Serena, ella dormía profundamente…

Gepardo miró a la peliroja -...a veces siento que es tan frágil,…que temo que no pueda soportar lo que viene...- susurró…

…-…pero no lo es…- replicó Chita -…recuerda quien es ella,...en su sangre corre un gran poder,...lo único que debemos hacer es enseñarla a usarlo...-…

Leopardo asintió -...es lo único que necesita...-...

«...Al día siguiente...»

...Rini llegó corriendo a la casa de los Tsukino, en la sala era esperada por mamá Ikuko, iba a subir a la habitación de Serena para ver si ella había regresado, pero mamá Ikuko la detuvo…

…-…¿qué sucede?…- cuestionó intrigada.

…- no es nada serio,...solo que desde hoy la habitación de Serena será sólo para ti…- explicó ella…

…-...pero,...¿se fue de la casa?…- replicó Rini…

…-…si y no,...no te preocupes, Serena tomará el internado en la escuela para damas, ella misma me pidió que ocuparás su habitación, si así lo querías...- respondió.

…la aludida asintió poco convencida, se dió la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su "nueva" habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, al entrar -"…también los engañó..."- susurró en su mente -"…debemos ir a buscarla..."-...

«...Templo Hikawa...»

...-…Rini¿estás segura?...- preguntó Lita.

…-…si,…mamá Ikuko me la dió, es la dirección de la "escuela" donde Serena está internada...- respondió la pequeña mirándola -…creo que... también a ellos les mintió...-…

…-…entonces no podemos saber si la dirección es real...- intervino Mina cruzando los brazos.

Amy negó con la cabeza -...no creo que les haya dado una dirección falsa,...al fin de cuentas son sus padres...- replicó.

Darien se puso de pie -...debemos averiguar,...no hay tiempo que perder, vamos...- indicó él, todas asintieron.

«»«»«»

...después de caminar algunos minutos, se encontraron frente a un hermoso portón de rejas negras, que estaba flanqueado por dos columnas hechas de ladrillos;…tocaron el timbre que había en una ellas, enseguida un mayordomo respondió…

…-...¿en qué puedo servirles?...- preguntó amablemente un hombre de unos cincuenta años, tenía todo el aspecto y porte de un hombre inglés…

…-...¿quisiéramos saber si esta es la escuela para damas?...- cuestionó Raye.

…el mayordomo negó con la cabeza -...no, esta es la Residencia de la Familia Le Rivau...-…

…-…¿se encuentra aquí la señorita Tsukino? - intervino Darien, sin estar dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente…

…el mayordomo enseguida asintió y sonrió -...¿quién la busca?...-…

…-…somos sus amigos,…hemos venido a visitarla…- respondió Lita.

El mayordomo abrió completamente el portón -…pasen por favor,…sean bienvenidos…-…

Darien y las chicas entraron para luego seguir al señor por un sendero que atravesaba un hermoso, e inmenso jardín, Rini pudo distinguir la alberca, las canchas de tennis, y otras instalaciones deportivas; después de rodear un campo de equitación llegaron a la casa, esta era bastante imponente, de estilo francés, su fachada era totalmente blanca, mientras que sus techos a dos aguas ( /\ ) eran un tono más claro que el azul marino; frente a ella había una fuente de mármol con una escultura de cisne levantando el vuelo, en el centro, el sendero rodeaba la fuente a unos metros de distancia, para volver a regresar sobre si mismo. Había una limusina blanca estacionada al pie de las escaleras de la casa.

El mayordomo los llevó hasta el salón de recepción, él cual tenía enormes ventanales con vista hacia los jardines, el salón también estaba adornado en tonos azules, en el había varios sillones de color blanco, al centro de todos ellos se encontraba un piano de cola, color negro.

…-…por favor, tomen asiento,...en un momento vendrá la señorita...- indicó el mayordomo saliendo del salón.

Rini observó el piano, y todo el salón -…parece un castillo de un cuento de hadas...- susurró anonadada.

…las puertas del salón se abrieron, segundos después Gepardo entró en él,…los miró con bastante resentimiento -…¿qué hacen aquí?…- cuestionó fríamente…

…-…queremos ver a Serena…- respondió Lita poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás.

Mina asintió -…deseamos saber si esta bien…-…

…-…sí,…ella se encuentra bien,…se esta recuperando de ese pequeño incidente...- contestó Gepardo secamente -…ahora,...por favor...- agregó mostrándoles la puerta.

Darien lo miró sumamente molesto, la descortesía de ese individuo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, se acercó a él, retándolo -...usted no tiene ningún derecho,…no sobre Serena,...¡no permitiré que decida por ella!...-…

Gepardo sujetó a Darien por la camisa -…¡mire usted solo es!…- iba a replicar, pero un resplandor invadió todo el salón, provenía de la puerta…

…-…¡Gepardo basta!…- ordenó Serena, todos la miraron, se había parado imponentemente en la puerta, llevaba un vestido blanco, con un escote que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, tenía aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas, era un poco entallado, había rizado su cabello y lo había recogido dejando que algunos mechones quedaran libres.

Gepardo hizo una reverencia cuando ella entró -...Princesa...-…

…-...déjame a solas con ellos,...por favor...- susurró la joven de cabellos rubios…

…-...pero su alteza...- replicó Gepardo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos -"...Gepardo,...debes recordar que las Sailor Scouts también son mis amigas y mis guardianas, y Darien mi futuro esposo,...por favor..."- la mirada de Serena se tornó más dulce, sabía que Gepardo la había entendido aunque ella no había dicho ni una palabra en voz alta.

…al aludido asintió ligeramente -...será como usted lo desee,...Princesa...- respondió haciendo una reverencia nuevamente y saliendo de la habitación.

Serena miró a los demás -...discúlpenlo,…no suele ser así...-…

Rini miró a Serena sin poder creerlo, vestida tan elegantemente, se veía igual a como era en el futuro, por instinto salió corriendo hacia ella -…¡mamá!...- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

…-...¿Rini?...- masculló ella extrañada por su reacción.

…-...me alegra que estés bien…- indicó la pequeña riendo.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa -...estoy bien gracias a ti...- hizo una pausa -...Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo no hubieran podido ayudarme si tú no hubieras hecho reaccionar mi cristal con tú energía...- agregó señalando la frente de Rini, ella le dedicó una tierna mirada.

…en ese momento otro de los mayordomos, también de estilo inglés,…entró al salón, hizo una reverencia -…milady, el señor Leopardo le manda decir que tiene la tarde libre...-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza -...gracias Ian,...entonces que preparen la comida y las habitaciones por favor...-…

…-…si milady…- respondió Ian, dió la vuelta y salió cerrando las puertas tras de si. En el salón reinó el silencio durante varios minutos, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, la tensión por la riña que habían tenido, aún podía sentirse.

…-...veo que tus heridas casi han sanado...- dijo por fin Raye sujetando las manos de su Princesa -...espero que las de tus brazos y hombros vayan igual...- hizo una pausa, la miró a los ojos y apretó sus labios, pensando en como debía decir lo que sentía, tomó aire -...Serena...yo lo...-…

…-...no Raye...- replicó ella interrumpiéndola -…yo lo siento,...debí decirles la verdad desde un principio,...y confiar en ustedes...-…

…-...y nosotros en ti...- intervino Mina sujetando sus manos también.

…la Sailor del Fuego asintió -...nunca debí dudar acerca de lo que hacías, ni decir todo lo que dije... lo siento…- sollozó mientras la abrazaba -…Serena perdóname por favor,...sé que tú no serías capaz de engañar a Darien…-

…-...no hay nada que perdonar...- musitó la aludida mesando el cabello de su amiga.

…-...si lo hay,…por nuestras dudas... casi te perdemos...- intervino Darien.

Serena negó con la cabeza -...no…- fue hacia él y lo abrazó -…Darien,...chicas todo salió bien... yo estoy bien y lo importante es que estamos juntos como siempre... sólo tenemos que volver a confiar...-...

«...Por la noche...»

...Rini volteo hacia el techo, observó entretenida el calendabro de cristal cortado que de el colgaba, se encontraban en el comedor, este era un salón grande, bastante acogedor, estaba decorado con tapices en color beishe, había una chimenea en uno de los lados, al centro había una mesa rectangular; Rini estaba sentada en la cabecera, a su derecha estaban Darien, Serena y Mina, a su izquierda Lita, Raye y Amy.

…-...todo estuvo delicioso...- exclamó la pequeña…

…-…me da gusto que te haya agradado…- dijo Serena sonriéndole

…Ian entró con una charola repleta de tazas de té, las colocó en una pequeña mesa que había a un lado de la cabecera. Serena se puso de pie…

…-...yo lo serviré Ian, gracias…- indicó ella.

…-…si milady…- respondió el mayordomo sonriéndole para luego retirarse, entonces Rini miró a Serena mientras ella servía los tés, la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, comprobando lo que había visto anteriormente, ante ella se encontraba su futura madre, todo concordaba a como ella la recordaba, excepto la corona del Imperio de Cristal, ya que aún no había sido coronada y el Cristal de Plata... ¿el Cristal de Plata!...

…la pequeña se quedó estática,…se puso de pie alarmada -…Serena,…¿y el Cristal de Plata?…- cuestionó…

…la joven de cabellos rubios la miró y suspiró -...mañana les explicaré... se los prometo...-...

«»«»«»

...El profesor Tomoe miró a Luyal -...no has encontrado los talismanes,...hasta ahora solo has fallado...- dijo molesto.

…-...por favor,...déme otra oportunidad, le prometo que traeré esos talismanes a como de lugar...- suplicó Luyal.

…-...te daré más tiempo,...pero será mejor que los encuentres...- indicó el profesor en tono amenazaste -…o el gran Pharaon 90 se disgustará...-…

Luyal asintió -…esta vez no fallaré…- afirmó dando la vuelta para salir de las oficinas...

«...Al día siguiente...»

...Serena se preparó, estaban en la pista de hielo de la mansión, Gepardo, Chita y Leopardo estaban frente a ella, mientras que las chicas y Darien se encontraban en las gradas observándolo todo.

Serena miró a Gepardo, retándolo, le dedicó una sonrisa irónica -...no podré transformarme si no me lo devuelves...- indicó.

…el aludido cruzó los brazos y suspiró, después de pensarlo varios minutos, sacó de su bolsillo el broche transformador de su protegida, lo miró detenidamente -…debería esperar un poco más,...puede entrenar sin la transformación...- sugirió -…la energía que le brindamos apenas se esta adaptando a su cuerpo...-…

Serena sonrió pícaramente -…vamos Gepardo, entre más rápido la use,…más rápido me acostumbraré…- insistió ansiosa.

Gepardo negó con la cabeza, pero a pesar de no estar convencido, le lanzó su broche. Ella lo atrapó para luego levantarlo en alto, sintiendo como reaccionaba con su energía -…¡Poder Cósmico Lunar¡transformación!...- aparentemente el uniforme de sailor permaneció sin cambios, pero había algo diferente en él, una especie de aura que emanaba de su superficie.

…-…¿lista?…- cuestionó Chita.

Sailor Moon asintió, bajó la mirada a sus botas, estas se convirtieron en patines de hielo.

…-…¡Resplandor de Hielo!…- Leopardo lanzó su ataque sin avisar, las dagas salieron disparadas hacia Serena, ella retrocedió un poco esperando a que estas estuvieran más cerca de ella, un segundo antes de que la alcanzaran saltó, las dagas la siguieron.

…-...Espada de Viento...- Chita se unió al entrenamiento con su ataque. Sailor Moon quedó entre los dos ataques, los ubicó perfectamente esperando el momento justo, entonces volvió a saltar esquivándolos, los dos poderes chocaron entre si y desaparecieron.

Gepardo se preparó, era su turno, espero a que Serena cayera de nuevo en la pista, levantó una de sus manos -…Ataque Fantasma...-…

Serena trató de localizarlo, pero no lo logró, sabía que el ataque había sido lanzado, pero este era invisible, sin haberlo ubicado se lanzó al aire lo más alto que pudo, para poder ver la pista desde otro ángulo, fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir la silueta de algo que se elevaba hacia ella, en ese momento toda su energía apareció rodeándola, y dos palabras aparecieron en su boca:

…-…¡Viento Protector!…- gritó,…su energía se tornó en un resplandor verde, que se convirtió en un remolino, este detuvo el ataque de Gepardo por unos cuantos segundos, Sailor Moon sintió que empezaba a debilitarse rápidamente, su poder fue desapareciendo hasta que el ataque de Gepardo logró alcanzarla.

…-"…¿qué esta sucediendo?..."- susurró en su mente mientras caía, iba prepararse para quedar de pie, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron nuevamente, no midió la distancia y cayó sobre su costado izquierdo.

…-...Serena...- dijo Darien poniéndose de pie.

…-...Princesa...-…

Serena se hincó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, su transformación desapareció; Chita se acercó para ayudarla, al igual que Rini y Darien quienes habían saltado a la pista -…¿se encuentra bien?…- cuestionó ella.

…-...solo estoy cansada...- susurró Serena -...no sé que sucedió...-…

Chita miró a Gepardo y Leopardo -…se lo advertí…- replicó Gepardo negando con la cabeza -…necesita tiempo y descanso,...llamaré al doctor para que revise el costado sobre el que cayó...- agregó, él y Leopardo salieron de la pista; Chita miró a Darien.

…-…llevémosla a su habitación…-…

Darien asintió, ayudó a su novia a levantarse para luego hacer que se apoyara en él al caminar, los dos junto con Chita y Rini siguieron a Gepardo y Leopardo...

«»«»«»

...-…pobre Serena, debe estar cansada por tantas semanas de entrenamiento…- comentó Mina poniéndose de pie.

…-...tienes razón, esos tipos son muy duros con ella...- intervino Lita cruzando los brazos.

…todas afirmaron con la cabeza, bajaron por las escaleras de las gradas, y caminaron para darle la vuelta a la pista y así poder salir…

…-…pero ya verán,...esta vez me van a escuchar...- agregó Raye, de pronto Luyal apareció sentada en uno de los cristales que delimitaban la pista, en unos cuantos segundos sacó su rifle y apuntó a Lita.

…-...hola¿me recuerdan?...- susurró disparando...

«»

...-…entonces por eso tú tenías el Cristal de Plata...- indicó Rini mirando a Gepardo, él bajó la mirada.

…-...estaba muy débil para transformarse y sabía que si aparecía cualquier enemigo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, por eso se lo quite...- explicó Gepardo -…a pesar de sus reclamos... - ñn¡

Darien apretó los labios -...Serena es muy necia algunas veces...- indicó secamente, no le agradaba para nada, que ese tipo tuviera que convivir con Serena, el simple hecho de que la mirara o mencionara su nombre hacía que su sangre hirviera; aunque sabía que su novia lo amaba y que no sería capaz de engañarlo, no podía dejar de sentir rabia al ver a Gepardo, no sabía la razón...

…permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos más, hasta que Chita y el doctor salieron de la habitación de Serena -...esta completamente bien...- respondió el médico ante las miradas interrogativas -…gracias a Dios no hubo fracturas,...solo unas leves contusiones...- agregó mientras veía su reloj -…se quedó dormida mientras la revisaba, no la despierten, permítanle recobrar fuerzas,...mañana ya estará repuesta...-…

…-…gracias doc...- dijo Gepardo despidiéndose, Chita acompañó al doctor a la puerta.

…la pequeña de cabellos rosados se acercó a Gepardo, cruzó sus brazos -...ustedes son muy rudos con ella...-…

Gepardo asintió -…es el entrenamiento que la Princesa necesita…-…

…-…sí,…pero no hasta dejarla agotada como lo han hecho…- insistió Rini ¬¬!

Gepardo le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Luna, ella miró a Darien -...atacaron a las chicas en la pista...-...

«»«»«»

...Luyal miró el cristal que tenía en sus manos -…de nuevo,...tampoco es el talismán,...¡que suerte la mía!...- masculló molesta y preocupada a la vez.

…-...devuel...ve ese cristal...- susurró Mina poniéndose de pie.

Luyal la miró con enojo -...no me digas que hacer...- se preparó para atacarla pero unas dagas de hielo golpearon su mano.

…-...no permitiremos que sigas atacando...- indicó Chibi-moon entrando en la pista, detrás de ella venían Tuxedo Mask, Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo.

Tuxedo Mask lanzó una rosa hacia Luyal, esta le arrebató el cristal del corazón puro de Lita, Darien miró a Mina -...devuelve el cristal y transformence...- Mina asintió.

Luyal observó asombrada las transformaciones, sonrió para sus adentros -"…¡esto es excelente!…"-…

…-...ahora ríndete...- ordenó Chibi-moon, las demás sailors se les unieron.

…-…no lo creo…- replicó Luyal, tronó los dedos, la pista comenzó a sellarse, todas las salidas se cerraron -...se enfrentarán con mi mejor mounstro...- dijo abriendo el maletín -…Bombatrón, sal de ahí…- de este surgió una simple esfera negra, que en realidad era una bomba; Luyal sonrió -...no escaparán a la explosión...- agregó, iba a teletransportarse, cuando se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el mounstro, la bomba fue rodeada por un intenso resplandor dorado.

…-...¿qué sucede?...- cuestionó Mercury intrigada.

…la bomba se elevó un poco, el resplandor que la cubría se fue extendiendo hasta delinear la silueta de una mujer,…segundos después apareció la Neo-reina del futuro…

Luyal la miró exasperada -…¿quién eres tú!…- gritó.

…la Neo-reina ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, señaló la bomba, esta se desintegró, al mismo tiempo que las ventanas y puertas volvían a la normalidad; entonces se volteo hacia Luyal, quien la veía aterrorizada -…vete…- ordenó con firmeza,…Luyal sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció…

…-...Alteza Real...- dijo Gepardo hincándose, Chita y Leopardo lo imitaron.

Mars los miró y después se volteo hacia la Neo-reina -...pero,...¿quién es?...-…

La Neo-reina se volteo hacia ellos -...Sailor Mars,…no puedo creer que no me reconozcas...- dijo sonriendo.

Chibi-moon la vio y rió, fue corriendo hacia ella -...mamá...- la abrazó -…estas bien…-…

Jupiter se quedó estática -...es la mamá de Rini...- repitió asombrada.

…la Sailor del Fuego asintió comprendiendo -...eso quiere decir...-…

…-…que es Serena,…la Serena del futuro...- concluyó Mercury.

…la Neo-reina afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza, miró a Rini -...vine por la Pequeña Dama…-…

…la pequeña de cabellos rosados la miró intrigada -...pero mamá...-…

…-…regresarás enseguida Pequeña Dama…- insistió la soberana de Tokio de Cristal, tomó aire -...estos días son claves para el futuro que habrá de forjarse, no debes intervenir...-…

…-...entonces¿el futuro cambiará?...- cuestionó Tuxedo Mask preocupado.

…la aludida lo observó -...eso,…ni yo lo puedo saber...- susurró dulcemente, hizo una pausa y se volteo hacia Chita, Leopardo, para luego, fijar su mirada en Gepardo -...gracias por todo...- indicó un poco sonrojada, miró a las sailors -…gracias por cuidar de mi Pequeña Dama...-…

Rini asintió -...regresaré...- indicó tiernamente, se abrazó a la Neo-reina -…díganselo a Serena…-…

…la Neo-reina concentró su energía -…guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella puerta misteriosa...- dijo, un portal dorado se abrió justo arriba de ellas, la Serena del futuro observó una vez más a Gepardo, segundos después miró a Rini -…¿lista?…-…

…-…si…- respondió ella, su madre terminó de decir la invocación, ambas se elevaron para entrar al portal y luego desaparecer junto con el...

**NOTAS**

…bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi querido hado de la inspiración y editor, brother... de no ser por ti no habría terminado el tercer capítulo este sábado...nn te mando un abrazo...

Espero que el Cap. III haya sido de su agrado... y ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas, reviews, etc., aquí o en el mail...

Sailor Moon Aeternus Cap. IV - El Secuestro

...¿qué sucederá cuando Rini desobedezca a la Neo-reina?...

...¿será Serena capaz de manejar los poderes de Cygne, Derk y Phoenix.?..

Chicos esto apenas comienza, y quedan muchas preguntas sin respuesta...


	4. El Secuestro

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPÍTULO IV - El Secuestro

...-…entonces esa era yo...- susurró Serena, Darien la había puesto al tanto de lo que había pasado en la pista; tomó aire, y fijó su mirada en la ventana,…ya era de noche, había dormido toda la tarde y para colmo no la dejarían salir de la cama hasta la mañana siguiente, suspiró con resignación -...no quería que Rini se marchara...-…

Darien asintió -…ella, es decir tú dijiste que estos días eran de mucha importancia para el futuro...- tomó la mano de su novia -…que Rini no debía intervenir…- hizo una pausa -…no podemos saber si el futuro tendrá cambios,…ni tú misma lo sabías...-…

…la joven de cabellos dorados cerró los ojos -...y eso es lo que más me preocupa...- musitó apretando sus labios…

…-...ten calma,...sé que saldremos adelante,…ahora debes descansar...- dijo él suavemente, le hizo una caricia en la mejilla para luego besar sus labios -...mañana hablaremos de esto con las demás...-…

Serena le dedicó una tierna sonrisa -...te amo Darien...- susurró abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa -...yo también mi Serena...-...

«»«»«»

...Gepardo caminaba a través de los jardines de la mansión, desde hacía varias horas meditaba en silencio; se detuvo una vez más, debajo del balcón de la habitación de la Princesa, su protegida;…tomó aire mientras observaba la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el oscuro cielo de la noche, una extraña sensación invadió su pecho…

…-...¿qué me esta sucediendo?...- se preguntó a sí mismo, llevando su mano a la altura de su corazón; por más que tomaba otro rumbo, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar; cerró los ojos recordando lo que una vez le pidiera alguien muy querido y respetado para él...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...-...Gepardo,...eres el único a quien le podría pedir cualquier cosa, y jamás cuestionaría mis razones; ...protégela,...a toda costa...-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

Gepardo tomó aire, fijó su mirada en la Constelación de Phoenix, esperando que alguien lo escuchara -...no lo permita,...por favor...-...

«..Al Amanecer... »

...Serena salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí lo más silenciosamente que pudo mientras se colocaba la sudadera de sus pants; a pesar de estar amaneciendo, la mansión aún se encontraba a obscuras, caminó a través del pasillo donde se encontraban los cuartos de las sailors y Darien, para llegar a la escalera, bajó por ella hasta al hall.

Al parecer nadie se había levantado aún, tomó aire, iba a salir de la casa para iniciar su rutina, cuando un sonido llamó su atención, provenía de uno de los salones que Chita utilizaba para practicar danza, ballet o aerobics, este se encontraba a lado del salón de recepción, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y la entreabrió cuidadosamente; Gepardo se encontraba en el, sentado en uno de los bancos que había, sujetaba una guitarra que estaba conectada a un amplificador, la rasgaba al tiempo que tarareaba una melodía, como si estuviera decidiendo si tocarla o no, después de unos segundos se decidió...

_Every endless night has a dawnig day_

_every darkest sky has a shining ray..._

_And it shine´s on you baby, can´t you see?_

_you´re the only one who can shine for me..._

…Serena sintió una sensación extraña al reconocer la canción, entró al salón, acercándose a él por la espalda...

It´s a private emotion that feels you tonight 

_and a silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light..._

_And wherever you may find it_

_wherever it may lead_

_let your private emotion come to me..._

…Gepardo iba a continuar, pero Serena se le adelantó,…sin saber porque había sentido deseos de cantar... con él...

_come to me..._

_come to me..._

...él sonrió, mirándola a través de los espejos que había en las paredes...

_come to me…_

...complementó su parte, para luego esperarla y así continuar los dos...

_When your soul is tired_

_and your heart is weak_

_do you think of love_

_as the one way street..._

_Well it runs both ways_

_open up your eyes_

_can´t you see me here_

_how can you deny?..._

_It´s a private emotion that feels you tonight_

_and a silence fall between us _

_as the shadows steal the light..._

_And wherever you may find it_

_wherever it may lead_

_let your private emotion come to me..._

...Gepardo se puso de pie y se volteo hacia ella, apoyando su pie en el banco para seguir tocando e invitándola a que repitiera su solo...

_come to me..._

_come to me..._

...ambos volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente, en verdad lo estaban disfrutando, en ese momento lo único que existían eran ellos dos y la música que nacía de sus bocas, era algo mágico...

_Every endless night has a dawning day_

_every darkest sky has a shining ray..._

_It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by_

_but you can find me here_

_till your tears run dry..._

_It´s a private emotion that feels you tonight_

_and a silence fall between us _

_as the shadows steal the light..._

_And wherever you may find it_

_wherever it may lead_

_let your private emotion come to me..._

_let´s your private emotion come to me... _

_let´s your private emotion come to me..._

...Gepardo extendió su mano, con intenciones de acariciar el rostro de Serena, ella sujetó su mano y la apretó con cariño para alejarse unos pasos, habían quedado DEMASIADO cerca, no sabía porque pero eso la hacía sentir mal...

_come to me... _

...la joven de cabellos rubios bajó la mirada esperando a que él terminara...

_come to me..._

...concluyó él, la miró intrigado sin entender el súbito cambio de actitud...

…-"…Gepardo…"- masculló Serena extendiendo su mano para rozar la de él, en ese momento sintió un gran impulso por abrazarlo, pero varios aplausos la detuvieron...

…-…¡eso fue maravilloso!…- exclamó Mina justo a tiempo.

Gepardo y Serena salieron de su "encanto", para darse cuenta de que habían sido observados, Leopardo y Chita se encontraban de un lado, las chicas del otro y Darien estaba recargado en la puerta, todos se encontraban en pijama o pants.

…-...¿nos escucharon?...- susurró Gepardo un poco apenado por haberlos despertado.

Lita asintió -...se necesitaría estar sordo para no haber escuchado su concierto...- replicó cruzando los brazos.

…-...¿desde cuándo están aquí?...- preguntó Serena un poco sonrojada.

…-...el suficiente...- respondió Darien secamente, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

…-...el suficiente para escucharte...- intervino Raye al ver que la situación comenzaba a ser incómoda -…Serena tú voz es hermosa,...nunca nos dijiste...-…

…la aludida no respondió, miró a Darien, sabía que estaba disgustado, no quería simular que no se había dado cuenta, como lo había hecho Raye, estaba dispuesta a aclarar la situación de una vez por todas, frente a todos -…Darien...-…

…-…¡Serena,...el enemigo...- interrumpieron Luna y Artemis entrando al salón...

«»«»«»

Luyal apareció en el parque No.10, flotaba arriba del lago, suspiró -...ha pasado otro día y no tengo en mi poder los talismanes...- masculló mirando el reloj, este marcaba las 9:00 A.M. -...esas malditas sailors...- interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver a un niño pasar por el parque, sonrió -...no más investigaciones, será la suerte...- agregó sacando su rifle y apuntando -…¡entrégame tú cristal del corazón puro!...- gritó disparando.

…el niño miró a su atacante, intentó esquivar el rayo, pero fue demasiado tarde, este extrajo su cristal, Luyal saltó hacia él y lo sujetó -…¡demonios,...no es...-…

…-…alto ahí - ordenó Sailor Moon -…¿aún te atreves a seguir ensuciando los corazones puros de las personas, eso jamás te lo perdonaré...-…

…-...somos el equipo de las sailors...- dijeron a coro Mars, Venus, Mercury y Jupiter.

…-...el Gran Tuxedo Mask...- intervino Darien.

…-...y nosotros los Guerreros que resguardan las Constelaciones de Eternia...- continuó Chita.

…-...y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna...- concluyó Sailor Moon.

Luyal tomó aire, estaba aburrida de esas entradas -…otra vez ustedes…- indicó sin exaltarse -…bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo...- sacó su maletín -...ahora pelearán con Bat-ta...- agregó abriendo su maletín, un mounstro en forma de bat apareció.

…-…Bat-ta jugará baseball con ustedes...- indicó él, en su mano apareció un bat.

…-…baseball…- repitió Venus -…¿en este momento?…-…

…el mounstro asintió golpeando el suelo con el bat -...y ustedes serán las pelotas...-…

…-…no seremos tus pelotas…- replicó Chibi-moon, se encontraba en uno de los árboles a orillas del lago -…no estamos tan gordos,...tal vez Sailor Moon sí, pero...- nn

Serena la miró -…¡Chibi-moon!…- ¬¬!

…-…¿quién eres!…- cuestionó el mounstro.

Luyal cruzó los brazos -...jaja, déjame adivinar, oh, es otra sailor...- indicó en tono irónico.

…la pequeña asintió -...soy una Sailor Scout que escapó del futuro para venir a castigarte en el nombre de la Luna, soy Sailor Chibi-moon...- afirmó con orgullo.

…-...entonces tú también serás pelota...- dijo Bat-ta, dispuesto a comenzar su ataque.

…-…¡qué no soy una pelota!…- exclamó Rini sacando su cetro -…Dulce Corazón Rosa,…¡ataca!…- el cetro comenzó a brillar, de este surgió un pequeño rayo hacia el mounstro, el sonrió.

…-...¿y crees que con eso podrás derrotarme?...- cuestionó burlonamente.

…-...esa niña¡esa niña!...- masculló Sailor Moon saltando hacia Chibi-moon, la sujetó provocando que tirara su cetro, este cayó sobre la rama en la que estaban paradas -...por una vez en tú vida, pudiste haberme hecho ca...-…

…-…¡cuidado!…- exclamó la pequeña de cabellos rosados señalando al mounstro que se dirigía hacia ellas, Sailor Moon hizo a un lado a Rini, se volteo hacia el mounstro, pero al hacerlo piso el cetro de Chibi-moon, este provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, el mounstro aprovechó y la golpeó con su bat, mandándola al lago.

…-...¡Sailor Moon!...- gritó Rini.

…Tuxedo Mask iba a ir por ella, pero Bat-ta se interpuso -…ahora,…¡es tú turno!…- indicó el mounstro, golpeó a Darien en el estómago, él cayó de rodillas sin aliento. Bat-ta se volteo hacia las sailors -…¡baseball!…- varias pelotas salieron disparadas de sus manos hacia los demás, estas los derribaron en cuestión de segundos -…ahora verán…- agregó preparándose para atacar de nuevo…

…-…Tierra,...¡Tiembla!...-…

…una esfera incandescente de energía surgió de los arbustos, para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el mounstro, este fue derribado por el fuerte impacto…

…Bat-ta recorrió con la mirada los alrededores en busca de su atacante...

…en ese momento dos sailors aparecieron frente a los arbustos -...formo parte de una nueva era,…soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción...- la sailor era de cabello corto, castaño claro...

…-…lo mismo digo yo,…soy Sailor Neptun y entraré en acción...- la segunda sailor era más baja que la primera, con el cabello largo, de tonos turquesa…

Tuxedo Mask las miró intrigado -...¿más Sailor Scouts?...-...

«»

...Sailor Moon iba cayendo hacia el fondo del lago -"…¿hay más Sailor Scouts?…"- se cuestionó en su mente, cerró los ojos al sentir el fondo del lago bajo sus pies -"…esa chiquilla debió obedecerme…"- cruzó los brazos y concentró su energía -"…Cetro Lunar…"- Serena invocó su cetro -"…Espiral Lunar del Corazón…"- el cetro apareció ante ella...

«»

...Gepardo, Chita y Leopardo, sin vacilar,…se prepararon para ir tras Sailor Moon…

…-...ya les dije que no...- dijo el mounstro volviéndose a interponer…

…Gepardo lo miró exasperado, debía ayudar cuanto antes a Serena -…¡Ataque Fantasma!…- derribó al mounstro en unos cuantos segundos, se disponía a entrar al lago cuando notó que el agua de este comenzaba a agitarse,…todos se detuvieron intrigados por lo que sucedía…

…-…pero es...- susurró Chita asombrada.

…-…¡Dragón de Agua!…- un enorme dragón surgió del lago, se elevó varios metros, para luego caer entre Bat-ta y las sailors; Luyal aprovechando la distracción se escabulló, cuando el dragón se deshizo Sailor Moon apareció con el cetro en mano -...bueno, es mi turno...- indicó levantando su cetro -…Espiral Lunar del Corazón,… ¡ataca!…- el resplandor salió directo hacia Bat-ta y lo destruyó.

…Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptun empezaron a alejarse…

…-...esperen...- dijo Serena corriendo tras ellas, iba a alcanzarlas pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.

…-...Serena...- susurró Rini sujetándola, Sailor Moon la miró, para luego buscar a Uranus y Neptun, ellas dos ya habían desaparecido.

…-...pronto se acostumbrará...- intervino Chita ayudándola a incorporarse -...y al usar su magia no se debilitará tanto...- explicó.

…-…¿magia!…- repitió Rini fascinada :D -…¿pueden enseñarme a mi también?...-…

Sailor Moon la miró de reojo -…y tú,…¿qué haces aquí?…- ¬¬

…la pequeña de cabellos rosados puso su mejor cara de angelito -...mamá,...¿no quieres que este contigo?...- se abrazó a la pierna de Serena -...me dejarás quedarme¿verdad,...recuerda que te quiero mucho mami...- agregó tiernamente nn

…la aludida la miró intrigada -…¿mamá?…- oO¡ repitió en voz baja…

…-...esa Rini...- dijo Jupiter suspirando -...siempre se sale con la suya...-…

Serena sonrió al ver como las sailors daban la bienvenida nuevamente a Rini, Chita, Leopardo y Gepardo las observaban divertidos, se volteo hacia donde había visto la última vez a Tuxedo Mask, él se había marchado - "…Darien..." - susurró preocupada, sin decir nada se alejó corriendo...

«»«»«»

...-…he fallado nuevamente,...el profesor Tomoe va a molestarse...- masculló Luyal, mirando como Sailor Moon se alejaba de las demás sailors -...si tan sólo pudiera deshacerme de esas scouts...- se volteo hacia ellas, las chicas continuaban mimando a Rini, las observó unos minutos -...necesito averiguar sus identidades,...es mi última oportunidad...- agregó para luego desaparecer...

«»«»«»

...Serena llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Darien, tocó el timbre varias veces, pero nadie respondió, después de varios minutos se decidió a entrar para asegurarse de que no estaba ahí, tenía que hablarle, a como diera lugar; recorrió el departamento sin encontrarlo -...Darien...- susurró frustrada sentándose en la orilla de su cama, llevó las manos a su cabeza tratando de calmarse -...¿qué es lo que sucede?...- sollozó, dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-"…Chibi-moon miró a la Neo-reina y rió, fue corriendo hacia ella -…mamá...- la abrazó -…estas bien...-"...

…-...¿su madre?...- repitió Gepardo intrigado pensando cuantas veces había escuchado a Rini, llamar "mamá" a Serena; cerró sus ojos recordando...

_»» Flashback ««_

"...-...ella tiene un destino Gepardo, y es convertirse en la Neo-reina, la gobernante del futuro Imperio de Cristal, y así debe ser...-…"

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...no es posible...- susurró él bebiendo de la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos.

…-…lo es…- afirmó Chita entrando a la biblioteca -…veo que no te habías dado cuenta de TODA la situación…-…

Gepardo se puso de pie -...no...- respondió admitiéndolo mientras la miraba -...pero en los últimos días he confirmado mis sospechas...-…

…-...sabemos que existe ese futuro, y dentro de él existe esa pequeña,...la heredera del Imperio de Cristal...- dijo la peliroja sentándose frente a él -...por lo que sé, ha viajado desde el siglo XXX por ordenes de su madre...-…

…el aludido asintió comprendiendo -"...entonces es verdad..."- susurró en su mente -"…Rini es hija de la Princesa... y del Príncipe Endimion..."-…

…fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Leopardo, quien también entró a la biblioteca -...las sailors han vuelto, ...sin la Princesa...- informó.

Gepardo se puso de pie enseguida -…han pasado varias horas desde la batalla…-…

Chita afirmó con la cabeza -...ya debería haber regresado…- miró a Leopardo -…iremos a buscarla, tú quédate aquí por si regresa…-…

Chita y Gepardo salieron de la biblioteca, atravesaron los jardines a toda prisa hasta llegar al portón, Serena venía llegando.

…-...Princesa…- susurró Chita respirando aliviada al verla "a salvo".

Gepardo no dijo nada, sabía que algo andaba mal, los hinchados y enrojecidos ojos de su protegida se lo decían,…se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente sabiendo que necesitaba desahogarse;…Serena trató de aguantar,…de no llorar de nuevo,…había derramado bastantes lágrimas ya, pero por Darien nunca serían suficientes, comenzó a sollozar una vez más…

…-...tranquila, todo va a estar bien...- susurró Gepardo mesando su cabello para calmarla -...ya lo verá...-...

«...Por la noche...»

…-...de verdad,…debo quedarme para seguir entrenando...- indicó Serena -…no se preocupen, estaré bien...-…

Raye asintió, poco convencida -…te visitaremos en la semana…-…

…habían pasado el fin de semana en la residencia, pero ahora debían volver a sus respectivos hogares. Serena las había acompañado hasta el portón de la mansión para despedirlas…

…-...gracias...- agradeció la aludida dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

Lita y Mina se le acercaron -...entrena mucho,...pero no abuses…- dijo Lita abrazándola, Mina y Amy también se despidieron, al igual que Luna y Artemis, la última fue Rini.

…-…te veré mañana,...Serena...- susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarla.

…-...cuídense…- pidió ella observándolos partir, iba a cerrar el portón pero se detuvo, fijó su mirada en la pequeña -…Rini,...¿te gustaría quedarte... conmigo?...-…

…-…¿es en serio?…- cuestionó la aludida, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos,…miro a Serena, quien sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza…

…-…claro,…así entrenaremos juntas...-…

Rini saltó emocionada -...¡iré por mis cosas!...- sin perder un segundo comenzó a correr a la casa de los Tsukino.

…-...creo que anhelaba que se lo pidieras...- intervino Mina mirando a Serena…

…ella asintió -...sé que su mayor deseo es entrenar...- se volteó hacia Luna -...¿podrías acompañarla?...-…

…-...por supuesto...- respondió la gata negra corriendo tras de Rini...

«»«»«»

...Luyal siguió a Rini y a Luna hasta que se adentraron en el parque No.10, subió de un salto a uno de los árboles y sacó su maletín -...mounstro Herbalian captura a esa mocosa...- ordenó; un mounstro hecho de lianas, pero con forma humanoide apareció frente a Rini.

…-...¡cuidado!...- gritó Luna advirtiéndole…

…la pequeña retrocedió y sacó su transformador -...por el poder el Prisma Lunar,…¡transformación!...-…

…-...vendrás conmigo...- indicó el mounstro,…antes de que Chibi-moon pudiera hacer algo la sujetó con varias lianas…

…-...oye,…¡déjala!...- Luna sin perder un segundo corrió hacia Herbalian, pero antes de que hubiera logrado alcanzarlo, el mounstro se volteo hacia ella y la golpeó derribándola…

…Luyal se acercó a su mounstro, rió -...todo va a la perfección...- se volteo hacia la gata negra, quien yacía en el piso -...entrégale esto a Sailor Moon...- indicó aventándole una carta -...y dile que la estaré esperando...- agregó, miró al mounstro -...vámonos...-…

…Herbalian asintió, cargó a Chibi-moon y luego los tres desaparecieron...

«»«»«»

...Serena se asomó a los jardines por el balcón de su habitación, esperaba con impaciencia a que Rini y Luna llegarán;…no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio que su gata llegaba sin Rini, ella saltó hacia el balcón -…¿qué sucede?…- cuestionó preocupada.

…-...se la llevaron...- explicó Luna jadeando -...el enemigo la atrapó...- agregó, hizo un movimiento con una de sus patas, la carta de Luyal apareció frente a ella…

…la joven de cabellos rubios la tomó -...de Luyal,…¿cierto?...- susurró leyéndola.

…la aludida asintió ligeramente, observó como su dueña terminaba de ver la carta, después de unos minutos ella la miró -...ve por las chicas y por Darien,…si lo encuentras;…yo… llamaré a Gepardo, Chita y Leopardo, nos veremos en el salón de recepción...-…

…-…de acuerdo…- respondió Luna, saltó a los jardines y se alejó corriendo.

Serena sujetó su broche mientras tomaba aire -…Poder Cósmico Lunar,…¡transformación!...- una vez que su uniforme apareció, se aseguró de que nadie la observara y salió de la residencia...

«»«»«»

...Rini recobró el conocimiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un salón muy extraño, se sentó y lo observó detenidamente, parecía ser la capilla de una iglesia abandonada; pasaron algunos minutos, entonces alguien entró al salón a hurtadillas, era una niña, delgada, con el cabello y los ojos negros.

…-...¿quién eres tú?...- preguntó la niña de cabellos rosados poniéndose de pie.

…la pequeña se acercó a ella,…saliendo de las sombras que la cubrían, era un poco más alta que Rini -...soy Jotaru,...y tú¿quién eres?...- preguntó.

…la aludida se miró, había perdido su transformación -...soy Serena,…pero puedes decirme Rini...- indicó, las dos sonrieron…

…-...¿qué te sucedió,…¿porqué estas en este lugar?...- cuestionó la chica de cabellos negros…

Rini volvió a observar el salón -...creo,...creo que me secuestraron...- susurró, miró a Jotaru un poco intrigada -…¿a ti también?...-…

Jotaru negó con la cabeza -...este lugar esta conectado a mi casa por un pasadizo, ahí vivo con mi papá...- suspiró, mientras bajaba la mirada -…creo que él es en parte responsable por tú rapto…- hizo una pausa -...en estos últimos días se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña...- sujetó ambas manos de Rini -...debes salir de aquí, antes de que Luyal vuelva...-…

…-...pero tú vendrás conmigo...- replicó Rini, antes de que Jotaru pudiera contestar, la puerta del salón se abrió, Luyal entró por ella, fijó su mirada en Jotaru.

…-...vaya… conociste a nuestra prisionera...-...

«»«»«»

...las sailors y Tuxedo Mask entraron corriendo a la residencia Le Rivau, Darien miró a Luna -...¿dónde esta Sailor Moon?...-…

…-...dijo que estaría en el salón de recepción...- contestó ella.

…-...no esta ahí...- intervino Chita bajando las escaleras de la mansión -…¿qué sucede?...-…

…la Sailor del Agua tomó aire -…¿Serena no les dijo?...- cuestionó….

…la chica de cabellos rojizos negó con la cabeza…

…-...esa Serena...- masculló Luna -...en su habitación...- agregó subiendo las escaleras, todos los demás la siguieron…

…-…¡Serena!…- gritó Mars abriendo las puertas para entrar a la habitación…

…-...no esta...- intervino Tuxedo Mask…

Luna salió al balcón, tampoco estaba ahí, en cambio, encontró la carta que había mandado Luyal, la tomó y entró de nuevo a la habitación, saltó a la cama y ahí la depositó, miró a Darien -...esta carta la mandó el enemigo...-…

…Tuxedo Mask tomó la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

…" Sailor Moon:

_Creo que para estos momentos debes de saber que tengo a tú pequeña amiga,...si no quieres que ella muera será mejor que estés en la construcción a lado del puerto a las 10:00 P.M. "…_

…-…firmado por los Cazadores de la Muerte…- concluyó Darien, se dió cuenta de que había una nota más, debajo de la firma -...P.D. no intentes llevar a tus amigos...-…

…-...es obvio que es una trampa,...¡demonios!…- replicó Chita comprendiendo -…por eso la Neo-reina vino por la pequeña,…quería evitar esto…- se volteo hacia los demás -…debemos alcanzarla…-…

…-…y lo más pronto posible…- intervino Jupiter -...ya casi son las diez...-…

Mars sonrió un poco aliviada -...no se preocupen,…podremos alcanzarla a tiempo... Serena siempre llega tarde...-…

Chita negó con la cabeza -...me temo que ya no es así...-...

«»«»«»

...Sailor Moon saltó la reja que rodeaba la construcción, caminó sigilosamente mientras observaba el lugar, el edificio apenas se encontraba en sus cimientos, pero alrededor había varios contenedores de material, que formaban una serie de pasillos, se detuvo en seco -...estoy aquí Luyal...- gritó llamándola, entonces pudo distinguir una risa, la silueta de su enemiga apareció arriba de uno de los contenedores -…¿dónde esta,…¿qué es lo que quieres!...-…

…la aludida volvió a reír -...todo a su tiempo querida...- hizo una pausa -…tú y tus sailors son las responsables de que todos mis intentos por conseguir los talismanes hayan fracasado...-…

…-...¡eso es lo único en lo que piensas¡no te interesa si sacrificas a gente inocente para lograr tus objetivos!...- replicó Sailor Moon…

…-...¡calla!...- gritó Luyal molesta -…tú opinión ahora ya no importa,...no podrás intervenir,...nunca más, ni tú, ni tus sailors...- volvió a recobrar su postura amenazadora, sonrió -…si quieres que libere a tú pequeña amiga, a cambio tendrás que quedarte...- tronó los dedos, Herbalian y dos sombras aparecieron frente a Serena.

…-"...demonios..."- masculló ella en su mente -…aún así,...¿cómo sé que la liberarás?...- agregó observando como las dos sombras se le acercaban, sacó su cetro.

…-...si tan sólo das un paso más, olvídate de la mocosa,...¡no te defenderás!...- advirtió Luyal -…¡y deja ese cetro!...-...

«»

...Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Tuxedo Mask llegaron a la construcción, saltaron la barda -…aquí debe estar...- susurró Jupiter.

…-…Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo buscarán por la parte trasera...- intervino Mercury -...así que comencemos a buscar en esta parte...-…

…-…aunque estemos divididos,…tardaremos demasiado en encontrarlas...- replicó la Sailor del Fuego…

Mercury sacó su mini-computadora -...así será más fácil...- indicó comenzando a buscar -…veamos en la sección A, no hay nada...- miró a Mars con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios -…en la sección D, detrás de esos contenedores...-…

…todos asintieron, cruzaron corriendo los pasillos hasta que dejaron atrás todos los contenedores, entonces encontraron a Luyal y a Sailor Moon, ella se encontraba depositando su cetro en el suelo, vigilada por Herbalian y las dos sombras que la rodeaban…

…-…¡Sailor Moon!…- dijeron a coro las chicas.

…-…¡no lo permitiremos!…- exclamó Jupiter preparándose a atacar a los monstruos -…¡Centella Relam...-…

Serena se volteo hacia ella -…¡no!…- antes de que Lita terminara de invocar su poder, concentró su energía en unos cuantos segundos haciendo que la rodeara -…¡Dragón de Agua!…- gritó lanzando su ataque hacia ellas como advertencia, hizo que el dragón se deshiciera justo a unos centímetros de sus pies para no lastimarlas.

…-…¡te advertí que no las trajeras!…- dijo Luyal adelantándose al reclamo de las sailors, volvió a tronar sus dedos, Rini apareció frente a ella, estaba inconsciente, Luyal la sujetó del cuello justo antes de que ella cayera -…no respetaste el trato, ahora la mocosa pagará...-…

…-…¡Rini!…- la joven de cabellos rubios sin perder un segundo saltó hacia ellas, Herbalian la detuvo sujetándola con sus lianas, pero eso no fue suficiente -…¡Viento Protector!…- una especie de estela verde rodeó a la pequeña alejándola de Luyal, ella miró a Sailor Moon, había logrado lanzar su ataque a pesar de que sus manos estaban atadas.

Luyal sonrió -…la tenemos,...¡vámonos!...- ordenó, las sombras y Herbalian asintieron, iban a desaparecer, pero en ese momento llegaron Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita…

…-…ah no,…¡no se irán!...- indicó firmemente Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita estaban a su lado -…¡Ataque Fantasma!…-…

…-…¡Espada de Viento!…-…

Los poderes de ambos se unieron y acabaron con Herbalian, y con las sombras de Luyal, fue entonces que Leopardo dirigió su mirada hacia ella, mientras Tuxedo Mask sacaba varias de sus rosas, miró a Leopardo, él asintió, Darien lanzó sus rosas…

…-…¡Resplandor de Hielo!…-…

…las rosas y el ataque de Leopardo se unieron y fueron directo hacia Luyal, al golpearla hubo una gran explosión, pasaron varios minutos antes de que el humo se disipara, Luyal había desaparecido…

…-...por fin la derrotamos...- musitó la Sailor del Agua sonriendo levemente…

Tuxedo Mask asintió -...espero que sea así...- masculló, se volteo con intenciones de acercarse a Sailor Moon, pero Gepardo se le había adelantado, la ayudaba a ponerse de pie; Darien apretó sus puños y volvió a desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

…-…estoy bien…- susurró Sailor Moon agradeciendo a Gepardo, buscó con la mirada a Rini, las sailors la estaban despertando, Mars le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que la pequeña también estaba bien; acto seguido Serena trató de encontrar a Tuxedo Mask, pero no lo logró -...no Darien ...no otra vez...-...

«...Oficinas de los Cazadores de la Muerte...»

...El profesor Tomoe, miró a una de sus ayudantes -...Luyal ha fallado...- hizo una pausa -...y tal vez nos haya descubierto con el enemigo. Espero que tú puedas hacer algo mejor de lo que hizo ella, recuerda que debemos preparar todo para le llegada del Pharaon 90...-…

…-...no se preocupe...- intervino Mimet -...yo me encargaré,...obtendré esos talismanes a como de lugar...-...

«…Residencia Le Rivau...»

Rini entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que logró enfocar fueron los rostros de Raye y de Amy -...vaya al fin abrió los ojos...- indicó la Sailor del Fuego un poco exasperada -…pensé que nunca lo haría...- ¬¬

…-...¿cómo te sientes?...- preguntó Amy, golpeó a la pelinegra en las costillas para que fuera un poco más amable…

…-...bien,...sólo estoy adolorida...- susurró la pequeña sonriéndoles.

Lita tomó una de sus manos -...me imagino, esa mujer te zarandeó como si fueras una maraca...- le guiñó un ojo -…pero no te preocupes tus heridas sanarán pronto...-…

…la pequeña asintió se miró, tenía el brazo y el tobillo derecho vendados, tomó aire, todo lo que había sucedido regresó a su mente -…¿dónde esta Serena?…- cuestionó preocupada y tratando de incorporarse…

Raye no se lo permitió -...tranquila,…ella está bien...- respondió -…pensamos que fue con Darien,...quería hablar con él...-…

…-…sí, lo se...- susurró Rini recordando que había visto a Darien enojado…

…-...pero no creas que eso te librará del regaño por haber desobedecido a tú mamá...- replicó Mina "La Justiciera".

…-…¡Mina!...- exclamaron todas a coro...

«»«»«»

...-…¡Darien!...- Serena subió a toda prisa las escaleras hacia su departamento; esta vez tenía que hablar con su novio, no importaba que;…Darien apenas estaba abriendo la puerta, ella se detuvo cuando él la miró…

…-...Sailor Moon…- susurró él, después de unos segundos observó su puerta -...pasa,...no querrás que alguien te vea así...- agregó invitándola a entra, su tono de voz no denotaba alguna emoción. Fue entonces cuando ella se dió cuenta de que seguía con su transformación de sailor; asintió y entró al apartamento, Darien cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Sailor Moon caminó unos pasos, concentró su energía para hacer desaparecer su uniforme; enseguida se volteo hacia él.

…-…Darien…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos; era obvio que estaba molesto, pero Serena no podía explicar la razón, sólo sabía que la causa era algo que había sucedido esa mañana; la palabra "celos" ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza, Darien no podía estar celoso, para ella eso era un hecho, no se imaginaba que el simple rose de su mano contra la de Gepardo había sembrado la inseguridad en el corazón de su novio.

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, la joven de cabellos rubios apretó sus labios, varias lágrimas amenazaban con escurrir por sus ojos -…tú no eres así…- tomó aire -...hice algo que te enfado mucho,...¿cierto?...- preguntó ella sujetando una de sus manos y estrechándola fuertemente.

…-...Serena yo...- replicó él sintiéndose mal al verla así, los ojos de su novia eran el vivo reflejo de la inocencia, sin contestar la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; ¿por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera, sí, estaba celoso¡¿pero porqué, Gepardo sólo estaba ayudando a Serena a ser mejor cada día, y sí, ambos eran bastante cariñosos, pero para ella la manera en que convivía con su instructor era normal, no podía haber nada malo en eso, ella lo veía así ya que nunca actuaba de mala fé o con malas intenciones -...no es nada...- mintió tomando su rostro entre sus manos -…son sólo tonterías mías…-…

Serena lo miró confundida -…Darien...- iba a replicar pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

…-...no sé si te lo he dicho antes...- dijo él suavemente -...pero,...eres lo más importante que tengo en este mundo... nunca lo olvides...- agregó para después besarla...

**NOTAS**

Canción que cantan Serena y Gepardo: Private Emotion (E. Bazilian – R. Hyman)/Ricky Martin, Sony Records.

Es utilizada sin fines de lucro en esta historia, bla, bla, blablabla... sólo como fuente de inspiración, que llegó con varias horas de retaso...

Vaya! este capítulo si que me costó trabajo... pero por fin¡¡¡terminé!... ojalá sea de su agrado, ya saben comentarios, críticas, reviews, etc., etc., etc., aquí o en el mail…

Defensores de SYD, mi eterno agradecimiento por tenerme paciencia... :P, aún no he escrito FIN en este FF...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!... Saludos!...

Sailor Moon Aeternus

Cap. V - Agua y Tierra.


	5. Agua y Tierra

CAPÍTULO V ( I ) - Agua y Tierra.

Otro día comenzaba en la ciudad No.10, el cielo se encontraba nublado, hacia un poco de frío, y la lluvia amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia, era Lunes, para algunos el peor día de la semana y para otros tan sólo un día común y corriente como todos los demás. Dos rubias corrían a toda velocidad por las calles, riendo y disfrutando del aire que se estrellaba contra su rostro, después de recorrer unas cuadras más se detuvieron frente a una boutique de instrumentos musicales.

…-…no puedo creer que me hayas convencido Serena…- dijo Mina observando el aparador de la tienda -…debería estar en la escuela...-…

Serena miró de reojo a su amiga -...no te tuve que rogar mucho,...además no tengo la culpa que Gepardo y los demás hayan decidido darme un día libre justo hoy...- volvió a sonreír -...no podía pasármela sola,...¿o sí?...-

Mina negó con la cabeza -...es por eso que decidí hacer un sacrificio...- replicó con su pícara mirada.

…-...y que GRAN sacrificio...-…

…-…bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí?...- cuestionó por fin Mina.

Serena cruzó sus brazos -...pues bueno, después del "concierto" de ayer,...Gepardo dijo que estaba seguro de que si me enseñaba algo de música...-…

Mina saltó emocionada - ¡¡quiere que seas cantante! - exclamó interrumpiéndola nn -…y tiene razón no lo haces nada mal...-…

…-...no Mina,...me enseñará a tocar un instrumento, el que yo quiera pero será SÓLO como hobby,...ya se lo advertí…- aclaró Serena tratando de calmarla -...nada de fama, conciertos o cosas que se le parezcan...- hizo una pausa -...debemos de cuidar nuestras identidades; imagina, si llevando una "vida normal" me cuesta trabajo mantenerla en secreto, no quiero ver que sucedería si fuera famosa, con el acoso de la prensa, los paparazzi... todo mundo atento a lo que haces o dejas de hacer...-

…- sigo pensando que sería genial - insistió Mina resignadamente, ambas entraron a la boutique. Esta, como era de esperarse, estaba llena de instrumentos musicales, guitarras, guitarras eléctricas, bajos, trompetas, pianos, flautas, arpas, violines, etc., etc., etc. - bien, ahora el dilema: Señorita Tsukino, ¿cuál de todos estos instrumentos es el que desea? - agregó irónicamente; tomó una de las trompetas que estaban a su alcance -…¿qué tal una trompeta,...podrías estar en la banda de la escuela,...claro cuando regreses a ella...-

Serena rió al ver que Mina trataba de tocarla, pero a pesar de que sopló con todas sus fuerzas no logró que esta emitiera algún sonido -…esta bien,...la trompeta queda descartada...- dijo dándose por vencida, dejó la trompeta en su lugar.

Serena suspiró observando todos los instrumentos -...en realidad, no tengo la más remota idea de cual escoger...- susurró.

Mina tomó aire -...¿Gepardo no te dió alguna idea, él toca la guitarra, ¿no?...-

Serena afirmó con la cabeza - él toca casi todos,...dijo que escogiera uno con el que pudiera imaginarme tocando - sonrió pasando la correa de un bajo por sus hombros, para colocárselo - pero no me veo tocando una guitarra eléctrica o un bajo -

…- quien sabe, tal vez algún día tengas tú propio grupo de rock n´roll - dijo Mina pícaramente :P

…- ¡¿qué te dije Mina! - ¬¬!

Siguieron recorriendo la boutique, observando cada uno de los instrumentos, probándolos y a veces hasta jugando con ellos, después de un buen rato Serena se acercó a los violines, sujetó uno que llamó su atención, este era de una especie de madera rojiza, recorrió con sus dedos las cuerdas del instrumento.

…-...ese es un hermoso violín...-…

Serena sobresaltada se volteo en dirección hacia donde había escuchado la voz, había sido un tipo que también observaba los violines; era alto, delgado, de pelo corto, color castaño claro; él le sonrió amigablemente y se le acercó - siento haberte asustado - susurró tomando su mano - no era mi intención - agregó sacando un pañuelo; Serena lo miró intrigada; él giró su mano, mostrándole el corte que se había hecho con las cuerdas del violín en la yema de su dedo anular - al igual que los otros instrumentos, con este puedes expresar a través de ellos todo lo que guarda tú corazón,...el violín tiene una hermosa voz, sobre todo el que tienes en tus manos...-

…-...¿cómo lo sabes,...ni siquiera lo has escuchado...- preguntó Mina que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, miró con curiosidad al extraño que se había acercado a su amiga.

El tipo volvió a sonreír -…alguien muy cercano a mi, toca ese instrumento, casi a diario...- hizo una pausa - cuando convives con una persona así, con el tiempo aprendes que el sonido del violín depende del tipo de madera con que este hecho, como haya sido tratada, el tipo de cuerdas, que tan apretadas estén...-

…-...Haruka,...ya deja de presumir...- interrumpió una joven desde la puerta de la boutique, Serena y Mina la miraron, era una chica de estatura mediana, bastante hermosa, con el pelo y los ojos como el azul del mar.

…-...vaya veo que llegaste Michiru...- dijo Haruka volteándose hacia ella.

…-...es hora de irnos...- recordó la recién llegada dedicándole una sonrisa.

Haruka asintió, se volteo de nuevo hacia Serena y Mina -...hasta luego...- susurró despidiéndose para después salir junto con Michiru de la boutique.

Serena miró a Mina - ¡es muy guapo, ¿verdad? - exclamó fascinada. nn

Mina afirmó con la cabeza, después le dió un codazo en las costillas - oye,...tú ya tienes a Darien...- replicó ¬¬

Su amiga puso cara de niña traviesa, miró el violín que tenía en sus manos, cerró los ojos recordando lo que Haruka le había dicho -"...puedes expresar a través de ellos, lo que guardas en tú corazón..."-

Mina interrumpió sus pensamientos -...Serena;...¿tú y Darien,...se reconciliaron?...- preguntó sujetando uno de los hombros de su amiga…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza -...si…- musitó recordando la charla que había tenido con su novio; aún no terminaba de entender completamente que había sucedido ese día.

…-...y,...¿cuál vas a llevar?...- cuestionó Mina para cambiar de tema al ver que no obtendría más detalles.

Serena la miró y sonrió - probaré con este - indicó sacando la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado Gepardo...

«»«»«»

...Mimet miró a Andrew, él se encontraba trabajando como siempre en el Crown Center, en ese momento había pocas personas en el lugar -...él debe poseer el talismán...- musitó sonriendo; sería su primer intento por conseguir los talismanes que tanto necesitaban, y no podía darse el lujo de fallar; esperó a que el local se vaciara completamente, entonces entró como si fuera un simple cliente más.

Andrew se le acercó para atenderla - ¿se le ofrece algo? - cuestionó amablemente.

Mimet asintió maliciosamente; realmente sería pan comido -...¡quiero tú talismán!...-...

«»«»«»

...- vaya, perdimos toda la mañana - dijo Mina, una vez que salieron de la boutique de instrumentos, estiró sus brazos para desentumirse -...las chicas ya deben haber salido de la escuela...-

Serena asintió - ¿quedaste en algo con ellas? - preguntó balanceando el estuche de su violín.

…- sí, les dije que las veríamos en el Crown - indicó Mina, - ¿vendrás? -

…-...por supuesto, pero primero debo ir a dejar el violín y recoger a Rini de su escuela...- respondió -…las alcanzaremos ahí,...¿de acuerdo?...- agregó.

Mina sonrió -...las estaremos esperando...- ambas se despidieron para luego tomar caminos distintos...

«»«»«»

...Mimet miró a su mounstro, él le había extraído el Cristal del Corazón Puro a Andrew -...ese no es el talismán...- dijo resignadamente, sin duda tendría que intentarlo de nuevo con otra persona, suspiró -...Acertijo, encárgate de él...-

…-...espera un segundo...- interrumpió Mars desde la puerta.

…-...no te lo permitiremos...- agregó Jupiter.

…-...somos el equipo de las sailors...- dijeron a coro Mercury y Chibi-moon.

Mimet se volteó hacia ellas -...vaya,...vaya ustedes deben ser las famosas Sailor-Tontas...- replicó burlándose, sonrió sádicamente - en fin, yo soy Mimet, una de las cinco brujas de los Cazadores de la Muerte,...y su nueva enemiga - miró a su mounstro - Acertijo te dejo a cargo - agregó, después de decir eso desapareció.

…- ¡espera! - gritó Mars en vano.

Acertijo se acercó a las sailors -...juguemos póker, ¡por favor!...- exclamó sacando varias cartas.

Las sailors se prepararon, Mars fue la primera en lanzar su ataque - Fuego de Muerte, ¡Enciéndete! -

…- ¡Trueno de Jupiter! - ambos poderes fueron hacia el mounstro, pero él los esquivó para luego lanzarles las cartas que sostenía, estas se convirtieron en cartas gigantes, y enrollaron a Mars y a Jupiter como si fueran tapetes.

…-...demonios,...¿cómo lo hizo?...- musitó Mercury observando como sus amigas habían quedado atrapadas - es muy rápido -

Rini sacó su cetro - es nuestro turno - indicó firmemente - Dulce Corazón Rosa,…¡ataca!...- su cetro comenzó a rodearse de un pequeño resplandor, pero este enseguida se apagó - ¡ay! no,...¿qué sucedió?...- susurró revisando su cetro.

…- ¡Burbujas de Mercurio! - el poder de Amy llenó el lugar con una intensa bruma, así ella y Rini pudieron esconderse algunos minutos, la Sailor del Agua se lanzó contra el mounstro para golpearlo, estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero este la esquivó y como había hecho con Mars y Jupiter les lanzó más cartas, Amy y Chibi-moon también quedaron enrolladas.

…- ahora,...¿qué les parece si utilizo la técnica del sushi?...- indicó el mounstro sacando una espada, bastante filosa, saltó hacia ellas y se preparó para atacarlas, pero una rosa lo detuvo, Tuxedo Mask apareció en la barra de bebidas que había a lado de los videojuegos del lugar, junto a él estaba Sailor Venus.

…-...¿cómo te atreves a utilizar un arma tan peligrosa, mucha gente podría salir herida...- cuestionó Venus cruzando los brazos - soy Sailor Venus -

…- y yo, el gran Tuxedo Mask - agregó Darien.

…-...¿qué carta prefieren, As o Rey?...- preguntó el mounstro sacando de nuevo sus barajas.

Tuxedo Mask y Venus intercambiaron miradas de confusión, preguntándose sí hablaba en serio.

…-...son muy lentos, tendrán que conformarse con los Reyes...- dijo lanzándoles las cartas, estas los atraparon antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo.

…- estamos perdidos - musitó Venus sintiéndose ridícula por haber caído tan rápido y con un truco tan barato.

Acertijo preparó su espada - ahora, íbamos en la técnica japonesa,…¿cierto?...- indicó

…- ¡Dragón! - en un segundo Serena apareció en la punta de la espada del mounstro, lo señaló, Acertijo la miró asombrado -...¡de agua!...- un enorme dragón apareció y envolvió al mounstro, ella sujetó la espada y la encajó en el suelo; el dragón desapareció dejando al mounstro de rodillas. Serena se acercó al cristal del corazón puro de Andrew, lo tomó.

…-...suelta eso Bombón...- dijo Sailor Uranus desde la puerta, junto a ella estaba Sailor Neptun -...nosotros nos encargaremos...-

Entonces Serena se dió cuenta de que no se había transformado, suspiró.

El mounstro se puso de pie -...ahora verás, a ti te daré cinco ases...- masculló señalándola.

…-...cuidado Serena...- le advirtió Chibi-moon

Serena volvió a suspirar y se volteo hacia Acertijo -...no puedes hacer eso,...sólo hay cuatro ases en la baraja...-

…-...¡Tierra, Tiembla!...- el poder de Uranus volvió a derribar al mounstro; Neptun y Uranus rodearon a Serena.

…- no hay remedio - musitó ella, levantó su transformador -…Poder Cósmico Lunar, ¡Transformación!...- en cuanto se transformó Sailor Moon saltó ágilmente para evadir a Uranus y Neptun, ellas la siguieron, Uranus sujetó a Serena y Neptun le arrebató el cristal.

…-...no te muevas Bombón...- dijo Uranus, le sonrió -...nunca imaginamos que fueras una sailor...- agregó.

Sailor Moon le devolvió la sonrisa, lanzó una patada al cristal, este salió volando hacia arriba, con el impulso de la patada dió una marometa hacia atrás, se paró en los hombros de Uranus y saltó hacia el cristal.

…-...¡espera!...- gritó Neptun, ambas saltaron siguiéndola, Serena cayó en la barra de bebidas, segundos después Uranus cayó frente a ella y le lanzó una patada, Sailor Moon la detuvo con otra, comenzaron a hacer fuerzas con sus piernas, tratando de que la otra cediera.

…-...yo tampoco imagine que ustedes fueran sailors... Haruka, Michiru...- susurró sonriendo -...ahora, díganme, ¿porqué quieren el cristal del corazón puro?...- cuestionó.

…-...eso no te interesa...- respondió Uranus, observó el cristal dejando de hacer fuerza con su pierna, para luego bajarla -...que pérdida de tiempo...- masculló molesta -…vámonos Neptun ese no es el talismán...-

…-...esperen...- replicó Sailor Moon -...ustedes también son sailors, será más fácil luchar unidas...-

Uranus negó con la cabeza -...no lo entenderías Bombón...- contestó ella, después de decir eso Neptun y Uranus salieron del lugar.

Serena miró el cristal que tenía en sus manos, se acercó a Andrew y se lo devolvió, él entreabrió los ojos, murmuró algo para luego quedarse dormido, entonces Sailor Moon fue hacia las sailors y Tuxedo Mask -...¿están bien?...-

…-...sólo ayúdanos a salir...- pidió Mars con una mirada de claustrofobia.

Sailor Moon asintió, se agachó para desenredar las cartas que los sujetaban, cuando Acertijo saltó sobre ella aprovechando que no era visto.

…- ¡cuidado! - exclamó Darien advirtiéndole.

Serena se dió la vuelta, sostuvo al mounstro con sus pies, detuvo la espada que él empuñaba, y lo lanzó contra la pared, se incorporó y sacó su cetro - Espiral Lunar del Corazón, ¡ataca! - su poder fue hacia el mounstro y lo destruyó, las cartas que apresaban a sus amigos desaparecieron.

…-...Sailor Moon, lo hiciste muy bien...- dijo Tuxedo Mask felicitándola para luego abrazarla cariñosamente, ella apretó sus labios ruborizada.

…-...gracias por salvarnos el pellejo...- intervino Jupiter.

Venus afirmó con la cabeza -...¿cómo supiste,...un poco más y creo que seríamos rodajas de sushi...-

Serena sonrió levemente -...cuando no encontré a Rini en su escuela, supuse que había venido aquí...- explicó - por eso los encontré...-...

«...Por la Tarde...»

Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye y Serena se encontraban aún en el Crown Center, Darien y Rini se habían ido, él tenía un exámen y Rini había insistido en acompañarlo; las chicas decidieron ayudar a Andrew a poner todo de nuevo en orden, habían acabado hacia varios minutos, ahora platicaban acerca del tipo que Mina y Serena habían conocido en la boutique.

…-...en verdad es guapísimo...- dijo Mina - ¿cierto Serena? -…

Ella la miró y suspiró -"…si supieran..."- susurró en su mente.

…-...si, ya se que Darien es el más guapo...- replicó Mina "leyendo" los pensamientos de su amiga.

Raye y Lita sonrieron ilusionadas - ojalá pudiera conocerlo - musitó Lita - debe ser un príncipe azul -

…-...creo que sus deseos se harán realidad...- indicó Serena observando como Michiru y Haruka entraban al lugar; Mina, Lita y Raye se acercaron a ellas enseguida.

…-...¿dónde esta el chico guapo?...- cuestionó Mina ansiosamente -...él que venía contigo...- agregó mirando a Michiru.

Ella la miró intrigada, después de unos segundos comprendió, sonrió realmente divertida -...esta junto a mi...-

Mina entonces se dió cuenta de que Michiru era acompañada por otra mujer -...pero si tú...- exclamó Mina atónita.

…-...yo jamás les dije que era hombre...- aclaró Haruka riendo.

Lita, Raye y Mina se fueron de espaldas, verdaderamente decepcionadas -...no lo puedo creer...- musitó Mina.

Amy negó con la cabeza -...ay,...chicas nunca cambiarán...-

Serena y Haruka intercambiaron miradas, un poco cargadas de aprehensión -"no imaginamos que fueras una sailor"- recordó lo que Haruka le había dicho en la batalla; suspiró y miró a sus amigas, ellas platicaban con Michiru.

…-...por lo que veo no les has informado...- susurró Haruka acercándosele.

Serena la observó de nuevo -...es SU secreto, no el mío...- respondió ella, hizo una pausa -...aunque no lo podrán ocultar por mucho...- miró a las chicas -...ellas se darán cuenta...-...

«...Oficinas de los Cazadores de la Muerte...»

...Mimet revisó su computadora una vez más -...¿cómo pudo ser posible?...- masculló molesta, tecleó algunas instrucciones adicionales -...jamás había fallado...- esperó a que la máquina terminara de hacer los cálculos, pasaron algunos minutos, entonces apareció una foto en la computadora, Mimet lo observó con detenimiento, tratando de grabar el rostro en su mente - ¿él tendrá el talismán? - susurró, se puso de pie y apretó otra tecla, la foto que había en la pantalla fue impresa en unos cuantos segundos, la foto era de Darien, -...averiguaré...-...

«»«»«»

...Rini caminaba hacia la residencia Le Rivau, suspiró; se preguntaba que habría sido de Jotaru, ¿acaso estaba en peligro, ¿estaba relacionada con el enemigo? o era simplemente una persona inocente en medio de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo; tomó aire, siguió pensando sobre el asunto, entonces alguien la llamó por su nombre.

…-...Rini...- repitió Jotaru haciéndole señas, se encontraba parada en la entrada de una casa.

…-...Jotaru...- dijo Rini sonriendo, corrió hacia ella - que bueno que estés bien -

Su nueva amiga le devolvió la sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza - ¿quieres ir a caminar, así podremos hablar...-

…-...claro,...¡vamos!...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...- eso es Princesa,...salto, mortal y caída al suelo...- indicó Chita mirando a Serena, ella estaba en la barra de gimnasia haciendo ejercicios de equilibrio, ambas vestían un leotardo negro con dos líneas blancas a los costados -…¿lista?...-

Serena asintió e hizo lo que Chita indicó, todos sus movimientos fueron fluidos y perfectos, incluso la caída, había mejorado notablemente en su agilidad y fuerza corporal.

…-...excelente...- intervino Gepardo entrando al gimnasio, Serena lo miró y sonrió levemente, él la imitó, se alegraba de ver esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que extrañamente lo hacia sentir bien - ¿y,...qué tal le fue en su día libre?...- preguntó acercándosele.

…- se podría decir que bien - susurró ella, tomó aire, miró a Chita y luego de nuevo a Gepardo, ambos esperaban a que continuara -...el enemigo atacó de nuevo... y...-

…- ¿y? - repitió Chita.

…-...aparecieron dos nuevas sailors: Uranus y Neptun...- hizo una pausa -...conozco sus identidades, pero ellas también la mía...- fijó su mirada en Gepardo como tratando de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que había en su mente -...ellas luchan contra nuestro enemigo, pero se rehusan a pelear a nuestro lado...-

Gepardo miró a Chita, después volvió a observar a Serena - por lo que sé, ellas son nuestras aliadas - negó con la cabeza - aún así, sea cautelosa,...no podemos saber que intenciones tengan en este momento...-

Serena afirmó con la cabeza -…así lo haré...-

…-...traten de no terminar muy tarde...- pidió Gepardo despidiéndose, iba a salir del salón, pero se detuvo a medio camino, se volteo de nuevo hacia Serena -…el violín que escogió es realmente hermoso…- le guiñó un ojo - sabía que escogería ese instrumento,...va de acuerdo a su forma de ser...-

…-...Gepardo...- musitó ella sin saber que más decir.

…-...en cuanto quiera comenzar las lecciones, sólo dígame,...la estaré esperando...-...

«»«»«»

...Rini y Jotaru habían recorrido todo el parque No. 10, charlando casi todo el tiempo, Jotaru le había hablado de su padre y de las cosas extrañas que venían sucediendo en su casa desde meses atrás. Por su parte, Rini no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso el padre de Jotaru sería el enemigo con el que peleaban ella y las sailors, ¿o sólo sería una coincidencia, tomó aire tratando de encontrar una respuesta para su nueva amiga.

…-...tal vez deberías salir por un tiempo de casa de tú padre...- dijo por fin mirándola.

Jotaru suspiró -...no puedo, aunque ahora todo sea diferente a lo que era antes... él sigue siendo mi padre, no puedo dejarlo...- cerró sus ojos unos segundos y después dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo -...tengo que averiguar lo que sucede, sólo así podré ayudarlo...-

…-...entonces, yo te ayudaré...- indicó Rini tomando sus manos -...hablaré con unas amigas,...ellas podrán descubrir que es lo que sucede con tú papá...- agregó dedicándole una sonrisa, para darle confianza.

…-...¿en verdad?...- preguntó Jotaru, Rini asintió, iba a decir algo más pero alguien se le adelantó.

…- ¡Jotaru! - volvió a gritar Mimet llamándola, se acercó a ella y a Rini, quien no la reconoció ya que lucía totalmente diferente a como la había visto en la batalla, su imagen era la de una simple científica.

Jotaru miró a Mimet y después a Rini -…ella es una de las ayudantes de papá...- susurró presentándola.

…-…Jotaru, te he estado buscando toda la tarde, tú padre esta preocupado por ti…- explicó Mimet, observando detenidamente a Rini -"…vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí..."- susurró en su mente - que bueno que tienes una nueva amiga, ¿cómo la conociste?...-

…-…fue por accidente...- respondió Jotaru ocultando la otra parte de la historia.

…-...bueno, algún día, si quieres, podrás invitarla...- indicó la científica -…ahora, vamos a casa para que tú padre te vea...-

Jotaru afirmó con la cabeza, se volteo hacia Rini -...te veré después...- dijo despidiéndose, Mimet la imitó y las dos se alejaron.

Rini las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista; el futuro del padre de Jotaru y de la misma Jotaru la preocupaba, suspiró y entonces se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde; se abrochó su abrigo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la Residencia Le Rivau, pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera divisar el hermoso portón, sonrió al darse cuenta que Serena estaba recargado en él, esperándola.

…-"…mamá..."- Rini comenzó a correr hacia ella -…¡ya llegué Serena!...-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa -...comenzaba a preocuparme...- dijo abriendo la reja para que ambas pudieran pasar -...Ian preparó tú platillo favorito, y mañana iremos a patinar con las chicas y Darien,...¿qué te parece?...-

…-…¡fantástico!...- respondió Rini emocionada - siempre he querido patinar en hielo,…¿me enseñarás?...-

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, mientras cerraba el portón...

«»«»«»

...Haruka entró al departamento que compartía con Michiru, este se encontraba en el pent-house de un edificio; el apartamento era bastante amplio, con numerosos ventanales y finamente decorado.

…-...pensé que regresarías más tarde...- dijo Michiru saliendo de una de las habitaciones para saludarla.

Haruka abrazó a su amiga -...terminé de practicar con el coche...- explicó, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño - y a ti,…¿cómo te fue?...-

…-...no hice mucho, practique un poco con el violín...- respondió ella, tomó aire - Haruka,…aún no puedo creer que la rubia sea una Sailor Scout...-

…- fue una sorpresa - musitó ella recargándose en una de las paredes - sé que no tiene malas intenciones, al igual que las demás, pero no podemos permitir que intervengan, esta guerra esta por encima de sus capacidades...-

Michiru desvió la mirada pensativamente - aún así,...tal vez no tengas razón, algo me dice que ellas tendrán un papel muy importante en esta lucha...-...

CAPITULO V( II ) - La Espina del Sueño Eterno

_...It´s a private emotion that feels you tonight_

_and a silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light..._

Gepardo practicaba de nuevo con su guitarra en el salón del ballet, hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos que había empezado a ensayar cuando Serena entró al salón, él dejó de tocar para voltear y mirarla, ella llevaba en sus manos el violín que había comprado en la boutique.

_...And wherever you may find it_

_wherever it may lead_

_let your private emotion come to me..._

Serena completó la canción a capela, mientras cerraba la puerta del salón -...espero no interrumpir...- dijo después de unos segundos, Gepardo se había quedado mirándola fijamente sin decir una palabra, perdido en sus pensamientos.

…-...no, claro que no...- respondió él, se puso de pie, recargó su guitarra en la silla en donde había estado sentado -...le dije que la esperaría...- agregó sonriendo -...bien...-…

Serena lo miró, se había quedado pasmado de nuevo -...¿y bien?...- repitió llamando su atención para que continuara.

Gepardo reaccionó, tomó el violín de sus manos -...lo primero que debes hacer es sacarlo del estuche...- indicó haciéndolo.

…-"...no me digas..."- masculló ella en su mente ¬¬, -…no, no, no, espera...- interrumpió Serena sujetando el estuche para que no lo abriera -…primero debes aclararme algo...- hizo una pausa -...no había tenido tiempo de preguntármelo, pero...- tomó aire, pensando en como decirlo -...nunca en mi vida había cantado,...¡ni siquiera en la tina,...y, y,...y de pronto,...llegas tú y puedo hacerlo como si siempre lo hubiera hecho...-

Gepardo sonrió pícaramente -...no fui yo, simplemente nunca lo intentó...- respondió suavemente -...yo sé que en el Milenio de Plata siempre lo hizo,...es sólo que no lo recuerda...-

Serena asintió pensativamente, esa historia era coherente; en las últimas semanas con el entrenamiento y la ayuda de Gepardo y los demás había descubierto que poseía más habilidades de las que creía tener, todas innatas; soltó el estuche para que él sacara el violín.

…-...ahora, que he respondido sus dudas,...podremos comenzar...- indicó él, probó el violín comprobando que estuviera afinado -…lo primero que debe hacer es conocer completamente el instrumento que va a tocar...-

…-...eso es fácil…- intervino ella -...es un pedazo de madera con cuerdas templadas...-

Gepardo negó con la cabeza -...no es sólo eso...- aclaró divertido por la definición de Serena -...sí, el violín es un instrumento, pero en sus manos, debe convertirse en una extensión de su cuerpo y de su mente; no sólo lo tocará, también hablará a través de él...- explicó ubicándose detrás de ella para ayudarla a sujetar el instrumento correctamente - eso es,...ahora pise las cuerdas con las yemas de sus dedos...- susurró a su oído.

Serena sintió un escalofrío acompañado de una pequeña sensación en el estómago, al escuchar su voz tan cercana, no entendía porque le sucedía eso, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera,...excepto con Darien, pero con él era más intenso, además Gepardo era su amigo; él sujetó sus dedos para ubicarlos en las cuerdas correctas, luego hizo lo mismo con la mano con la que ella sujetaba el arco.

…-...ahora, toque...- indicó tocando una nota para mostrarle cómo -...cada nota tiene una pisada diferente...- agregó para luego enseñarle cada una de las notas -…inténtelo...-

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, comenzó a tocar, al principio se sintió un poco torpe, pero después de varios intentos logró tocar todas las notas que Gepardo le había mostrado, sonrió satisfecha.

…-...vaya,...aprende bastante rápido, esto normalmente lleva mucho más tiempo...- musitó él - tal vez sea otra de sus habilidades innatas -…

…-...tal vez...- repitió ella guiñéndole un ojo - ¿podemos tocar algo más? - pidió deseando escuchar cuanto antes la música que podrían producir sus manos.

…- claro - respondió él, volvió a acercársele para mostrarle el fragmento de una hermosa composición.

Serena quedó boquiabierta, sólo habían sido unos cuantos segundos, pero la melodía había sido increíble -...¿tú,...¿tú la compusiste?...- susurró conmovida hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Gepardo asintió levemente - la hice hace algunos días, sólo es una pequeña parte -

…-...no importa,...¿podrías?...- interrumpió ella sujetando una de sus manos.

Él afirmó con la cabeza -...será un honor...- respondió; volvió a tocar la melodía, pero esta vez mostrándole cada nota, repitió las pisadas de esta hasta que ella las aprendió; Serena las practicó durante varias horas, una y otra vez, cada una, hasta que el sonido fue excelente, y por fin pudo tocar todas de corrido.

Gepardo aplaudió realmente fascinado -...esto si que es un récord...- exclamó orgullosamente -…yo lo sabía, la música corre por sus venas...-

…-...vamos Gepardo,…no es para tanto...- replicó Serena -…además ya sé a lo que vas, y te recuerdo que no me interesa la fama...-…

Él negó con la cabeza -...yo no dije nada...- dijo poniendo cara de inocente T T, guardó silencio algunos momentos, luego sonrió -...ya que aprendió una de las voces del violín en la melodía, le enseñaré una de las otras...-…

Serena lo miró intrigada -…¿voces?...-

Gepardo asintió, salió del salón, para regresar al instante con otro violín en sus manos, este era completamente negro al igual que el arco con el que se tocaba, se colocó frente a ella -…bien, ahora interprete su parte,...yo la seguiré con notas diferentes, lo único que debe hacer es seguir su ritmo, no se detenga...- indicó.

…-...esta bien...- ella se preparó y comenzó a tocar lo que sabía, pasaron algunos segundos y entonces Gepardo se le unió, como él había dicho, su parte era totalmente diferente, incluso más aguda, pero ambas encajaban perfectamente, eran dos voces que sonaban como una sola.

Sin decir nada, los dos siguieron practicando sin detenerse, hasta que el Sol atravesó las ventanas e iluminó el salón desvaneciendo la luz que producían las lámparas que había en el techo...

«...Crown Center...»

...Andrew se encontraba abriendo el lugar en donde trabajaba, entró, dejó sus cosas, para luego volver a salir a acomodar algunos objetos, en ese momento pudo distinguir a Darien de entre las demás personas que caminaban en la acera.

…-…¡Darien!...- gritó llamándolo, Darien se detuvo y lo miró, caminó hacia él.

…-...¿Andrew?...- susurró él -…que bueno que te veo, ¿cómo estas?...-

…- bien,...gracias a las sailors...- respondió, cerró los ojos recordando:"_...se encontraba tendido en el suelo, y de lo único que estaba seguro era que estaba aterrado, pero de pronto esa sensación cambió, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Sailor Moon, mirándolo..."_

…- ¿Andrew? - insistió Darien -…¿estas bien?...-…

Él asintió - no es nada, sólo quería preguntarte algo - respondió.

Darien lo miró intrigado -...¿y bien?...-

…-...bueno...- comenzó a explicar Andrew -...como eres novio de Serena,...tú obviamente la conoces muy bien...-…

…-...sí, pero, ¿porqué lo preguntas?...- cuestionó Darien.

Andrew tomó aire -...ayer fui atacado,...y como sabes Sailor Moon me ayudó...- hizo una pausa -...pude verla de cerca algunos segundos, y,...y note que realmente es idéntica a Serena...-

Darien desvió la mirada, sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar su amigo.

…-...tal vez,...no sé, pero,...¿y si Serena es Sailor Moon?...- dijo por fin, después de mucho vacilar -...si es así... quisiera agradecerle por haberme ayudado...-

Darien sonrió tratando de disimular su asombro, cruzó los dedos - Andrew, Serena no es Sailor Moon crémelo,...sería el primero en saber... y sobre ella no te preocupes, sabe que le estas agradecido...-...

«»«»«»

...Mimet observó como Darien se despedía de Andrew para continuar el camino hacia la pista de hielo, donde lo esperaban las chicas, lo siguió con la mirada para luego ir tras él...

«»«»«»

...Rini se acercó corriendo a la pista de hielo, esta era como todas las demás, con gradas para los espectadores, bardas para delimitar la pista, vestidores, etc.; Rini se dio la vuelta y miró a las chicas, ellas estaban terminando de ponerse los patines de hielo.

…-…¿y tú sabes patinar?...- cuestionó Raye observando a la pequeña quien ya estaba lista.

Ella negó con la cabeza; Mina y Lita se voltearon hacia Serena. ¬¬

…-...no me miren así, no sé que clase de educación lleva en el futuro...- replicó ella defendiéndose

Mina se puso de pie -...yo digo que una verdadera Princesa debe saber de todo...-

Raye asintió -…estoy de acuerdo contigo...-

…-...hola niñas...- dijo Haruka acercándose para saludarlas, Michiru la imitó.

Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye y Rini le devolvieron el saludo, Serena sólo se limitó a cruzar miradas con Haruka tratando de leer en sus ojos, sus verdaderas intenciones.

…- ¿qué hacen aquí? - cuestionó Michiru por fin.

…-...venimos a que Serena me enseñe a patinar...- respondió Rini con emoción.

Haruka sonrió conmovida por los ánimos de la pequeña, miró nuevamente a Serena -...¿sabes patinar Bombón?...-

Ella suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada -…en realidad aprendí hace poco...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

…-...tenemos un problema...- indicó Chita con preocupación, miró a Leopardo, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella, estaban en el salón de recepción de la mansión, tomando una taza de té.

Leopardo suspiró -...vamos Chita,...tal vez no es tan serio como parece...- replicó -…sólo se ha encariñado con ella,...creo que es normal...-…

Chita negó con la cabeza -...no es sólo cariño, es la manera en que la mira...- hizo una pausa -…Leopardo, Gepardo nunca se había comportado de esta manera...-

…-...tienes razón en eso...- admitió -...Gepardo siempre ha sido frío y distante...-

…-...¿qué haremos?...- insistió Chita.

…-...nada...- respondió Leopardo poniéndose de pie, dejó la taza en una de las mesas que había a lado del sillón en donde estaba sentado -…mientras la Princesa esté ligada al Príncipe Endimión, Gepardo tendrá que mantener su distancia,...lo quiera o no -

Chita suspiró -...espero que tengas razón...-...

«»«»«»

...Serena miró la pista, Haruka había hecho que la gente saliera de esta para que ella pudiera competir con Michiru, Serena al principio se había negado rotundamente, recordando lo que Gepardo le había dicho, pero Rini había insistido tanto, y estaba tan emocionada que terminó aceptando; tomó aire y miró a la gente que estaba en las gradas esperando a que la competencia comenzara.

Haruka se le acercó por atrás -...será con las habilidades que ambas tienen como sailors...- le susurró, hizo una pausa -…Michiru actuará primero...- agregó.

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, miró a su rival, ella estaba entrando a la pista, traía puesto un leotardo de color verde obscuro, los patines eran del mismo tono, su cabello estaba recogido por varios lazos que enrollaban una coleta de caballo; Michiru tomó vuelo y comenzó su rutina al ritmo de una pieza para piano, siguió con movimientos sutiles, hasta que la velocidad cambió, ella miró a Haruka quien le arrojó una pelota, Michiru continuó su rutina pero de una manera más complicada, moviéndose y jugando con la esfera de plástico, pasaron algunos segundos más, hasta que la música terminó al mismo tiempo que ella, toda la gente aplaudió, Michiru sonrió y salió de la pista, miró a Serena -...tú turno...-

Ella asintió, tomó aire y entró a la pista al escuchar que la anunciaban; llevaba un leotardo blanco con bordes azul marino, los patines eran del mismo estilo.

…-...¡vamos Serena,...tú puedes...- gritaron a coro Darien, quien acababa de llegar, las chicas y Rini, desde el cubículo de entrada a la pista. Ella los miró y sonrió, se preparó para comenzar.

…-"...Princesa..."- Serena escuchó la voz de Gepardo en su mente, lo buscó con la mirada, para encontrarlo en los controles de sonido de la pista; él sonrió mientras le mostraba su violín, ella afirmó con la cabeza, entonces Gepardo comenzó a tocar.

Serena empezó a moverse suavemente, llevando el ritmo con sus movimientos, manteniendo a la gente a la expectativa de su siguiente paso, se ubicó en una de las orillas de la pista al tiempo que el violín quedaba en silencio, Serena hizo la pose clásica de saludo, para el inicio de una rutina de gimnasia olímpica; se volteo hacia Gepardo, quien esperaba a que ella estuviera lista.

…-"...recuerde que es hielo..."- musitó él, inició una serie de cadencias con el violín, pero con mucha mayor velocidad.

Ella tomó vuelo e hizo varias acrobacias, volvió a saltar nuevamente, pero esta vez tomó más altura, dio unos giros y cayó con un solo pie, estrellando la cuchilla del patín contra el hielo, para mantenerse en firme, la gente se incorporó y aplaudió maravillada.

…-...es muy buena...- masculló una Haruka bastante sorprendida.

Serena dio una vuelta más, para luego sacar un listón de gimnasia rítmica, comenzó a jugar con él, de tal manera que parecía que estaba realizando una hermosa danza, hizo unos giros, lanzó el listón hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que hacía un salto, atrapó el listón y volvió a lanzarlo más arriba, volvió a tomar vuelo e hizo un mortal hacia atrás, haciendo otra serie de acrobacias y movimientos acompañados por el listón, los espectadores volvieron a aplaudir dándole más ritmo.

Gepardo fue tocando notas más agudas cada vez, se preparó a tocar las últimas, mientras se volteaba hacia su protegida, ella se paró de manos y se impulsó hacia arriba, dio una marometa para caer agachada, atrapó el listón al mismo tiempo que Gepardo terminó de tocar.

Serena salió de la pista en medio de aplausos, Rini fue corriendo a abrazarla -...lo hiciste muy bien Serena...- ella sonrió.

Haruka y Michiru también se le acercaron, ella miró a Serena -...debo admitir que me superas por mucho...- indicó tendiéndole la mano

Haruka la imitó -...felicidades bombón...- agregó sonriendo.

Serena estrechó su mano y devolvió la sonrisa -...todo se lo debo a mis maestros...- susurró mirando a Gepardo...

«»«»«»

...Gepardo observó como todos felicitaban a Serena por su excelente actuación, sonrió orgullosamente, eso lo alegraba bastante, con el entrenamiento, su protegida cada vez estaba más cerca de convertirse en la persona que estaba destinada a ser -...bien hecho Princesa..- masculló, la miró unos segundos más, tomó aire y guardó el violín con el que había interpretado la melodía, para luego salir de la pista y tomar el camino hacia la Residencia Le Rivau.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreír, se sentía completamente feliz, como nunca lo había estado en años; desde que los problemas habían vuelto a Eternia, había pasado por momentos realmente difíciles, y poco a poco la alegría había ido desapareciendo de su corazón hasta convertirlo en una especie de témpano, indiferente a cualquier cosa, un guerrero que sólo seguía ordenes; eso cambió cuando llegó a la Tierra, y cuando conoció a la Princesa de la Luna, la persona que se suponía debía instruir y proteger,...para hacerlo había tenido que derribar el hielo que lo rodeaba, el hielo que él mismo había creado para protegerse y así poder seguir durante el transcurso de esos años tan difíciles, eso no le desagradaba pero en verdad lo tenía intrigado,...¿cómo había sido posible?...

…-...se te ha metido hasta lo más profundo...- susurró con una sonrisa de dolor, suspiró negando con la cabeza, entonces una sensación de peligro hizo que se le erizara la piel -...el enemigo...- musitó volteando en la dirección en donde se encontraba la pista de hielo de la ciudad...

«»«»«»

...-…vamos,...¡apúrate!...- insistió Rini mirando a Serena, ella estaba quitándose los patines y quería cambiarse de ropa, se encontraban en los vestidores de la pista -...Darien y las chicas nos están esperando, además ya van a cerrar la pista...- agregó

Serena no la escuchó, se puso de pie y se volteo para mirarla - Rini dime,…¿tú ya conocías a Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita?...- cuestionó.

…-…si te refieres a que si en el futuro, ellos están contigo...- respondió sonriendo pícaramente -…temo decirte que no podré contestar tú pregunta...-

…-…que, ¡¿qué!...- exclamó Serena.

Rini asintió -...lo siento,...mamá me hizo prometer que no te contestaría ninguna pregunta acerca de ellos...- susurró con una tierna sonrisa nn -…fue una promesa...-…

Serena suspiró resignadamente, ella misma debía haber tenido sus razones para hacer que Rini le prometiera eso -...no te preocupes,...gracias de todas maneras...- comenzó a desvestirse, pero fue interrumpida por varios gritos provenientes de la pista.

…-…¡Serena!...-…

Ella y Rini corrieron hacia la puerta del vestidor, entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, había sido Raye quien había gritado, ella apenas podía sostenerse en pie, Mimet iba a atacar a Darien quien estaba bastante herido, Mina, Lita y Amy yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

…-…¡detente!...- gritó Serena entrando a la pista, seguida por Rini.

Mimet se volteo para verlas, rió -...lárguense de aquí...- dijo tronando los dedos, una corriente de aire surgió de la nada hacia ellas, las arrastró, estrellándolas contra una de las bardas de la pista, ambas perdieron el conocimiento.

…-...Serena, Rini...- masculló Darien mirándolas.

Mimet sonrió, volvió a tronar sus dedos -...Rosa, aparece...- indicó, segundos después un mounstro con la forma de una rosa se materializó frente a ella -…éxtraele su corazón puro...- ordenó.

Rosa apuntó el anillo que llevaba en una de sus manos directo hacia el pecho de Darien, él se preparó para tratar de esquivarlo.

…- Poder Cósmico Lunar, ¡transformación! - el resplandor que rodeó a Serena, llamó la atención de Mimet y del mounstro.

…-...¡¿tú!...- masculló ella un poco sorprendida, sonrió para sus adentros mientras observaba a Rini -..."no debería parecerme extraño, todas son amigas de esa mocosa que capturó Luyal"...- dijo en su mente.

Sailor Moon la miró - nunca te perdonaré que lastimes los corazones puros de las personas, y menos la de ese hombre,...soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon...- señaló a Mimet -...y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna...-

…-...Serena...- susurró Darien.

…-...Rosa encárgate de Sailor Moon y después tráeme ese cristal...- insistió Luyal cruzando los brazos, esa batalla no duraría mucho, estaba completamente segura.

El mounstro se volteo hacia Serena -...¿qué te parece si te entrego un pequeño regalo?...- cuestionó sonriendo maliciosamente, se lanzó contra ella.

…-...no tengo tiempo de aceptar tus regalos...- replicó Sailor Moon saltando para esquivar a Rosa, cayó dándole la espalda para luego voltearse hacia él, tenía el cetro en sus manos -…¡Espiral Lunar...- comenzó a decir, en ese momento Rosa ágilmente le lanzó algo, fue tan rápido que Serena no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde -...del Corazón...- se quedó estática al sentirse muy cansada, sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

Mimet rió -...tranquila Sailor Moon, no te sorprendas,...por lo que veo no te diste cuenta...- explicó señalando el pequeño rasguño que Serena tenía en el cuello -…Rosa te ha lanzado una de sus espinas...- volvió a reír saboreando su triunfo -…pronto dormirás para nunca despertar...- Mimet miró a su mounstro -...¡quiero ese cristal!...-

Rosa asintió dispuesto a atacar a Darien.

…-...Darien..- musitó Sailor Moon cayendo de rodillas, volvió a tomar fuerzas y se interpuso entre Rosa y su novio -...es muy... buen truco...- dijo sonriendo, pero a la vez preocupada -...pero... aún... así... no te lo permitiré... tendrás que pasar sobre mi...-

…- ya veo - replicó Rosa -...no importa ahora,...con gusto lo haré...- replicó apuntando su anillo y el rayo que surgió de el hacia Serena.

…-…¡No!...- gritó Darien corriendo hacia Serena, la sujetó, derribándola para esquivar el ataque del mounstro -...¿estas bien?...- preguntó mirándola, ella no contestó, había perdido el conocimiento -...Sailor Moon...-

Rosa sonrió, preparó de nuevo su anillo, apuntando al pecho de Darien...

NOTAS

¡Otro capítulo más, y bueno además de que viene en dos partes, trae una pequeña sorpresita ;) : si alguien desea oír el fragmento de la melodía que tocan Serena y Gepardo en violín, sólo dejen un review aquí o un mensaje en mi mail CON la dirección a donde quieren que les mande el archivo de sonido y con todo gusto lo haré... ; )

...y ya saben, como siempre espero que les haya gustado P, ...comentarios, críticas, preguntas, reviews, etc. ¡¡por favor!... nn aquí o en el mail, su opinión me es muy importante...

Sailor Moon Aeternus

Cap. VI - Requiem


	6. Requiem

CAPITULO VI - Requiem

...-...tendrás,...que pasar sobre mi...- indicó Sailor Moon firmemente, interponiéndose entre Darien y el mounstro.

…- ya veo - replicó Rosa -...no importa ahora,...con gusto lo haré...- apuntó su anillo y el rayo que surgió de el hacia Serena.

…- ¡No! - gritó Darien corriendo hacia ella, la sujetó, derribándola para esquivar el ataque del mounstro -...¿estas bien?...- preguntó mirándola, ella no contestó, había perdido el conocimiento -...Sailor Moon...-

Rosa sonrió, preparó de nuevo su anillo y volvió a disparar, esta vez Darien no pudo esquivarlo, el rayo atravesó su pecho extrayendo su cristal del corazón puro, el mounstro sonrió, se acercó a él y extendió su brazo para sujetar el cristal.

…-...¡Tierra,...Tiembla!...- gritó Uranus desde las gradas, su poder golpeó de lleno al mounstro alejándolo algunos metros, él la miró, a su lado estaba Sailor Neptun.

…-…¿quién demonios son ustedes?...-…

…-...formo parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción...- dijo Haruka.

…-...lo mismo digo yo, formo parte de una nueva era soy Sailor Neptun y entraré en acción…- intervino Michiru, sin perder tiempo ambas saltaron hacia la pista, y corrieron para alcanzar el cristal del corazón puro de Darien.

Tres sombras se interpusieron -...¡Ataque Fantasma!...- el poder de Gepardo cayó frente a Uranus y Neptun, obligándolas a detenerse.

…-...vaya, de nuevo ustedes...- masculló Haruka cruzando los brazos, miró de reojo a Leopardo y Chita.

…-...pueden irse, nosotros nos encargaremos...- indicó Chita tomando el corazón puro.

Neptun la miró a los ojos, retándola, intercambiaron miradas de hostilidad al igual que Gepardo, Leopardo y Uranus...

«»«»«»

…-"…vamos, ¡abre los ojos!..."- se ordenó Serena a sí misma; todo estaba en silencio y calmado, tenía la sensación de estar cayendo lentamente, se quedó quieta algunos segundos más, entonces entreabrió los ojos confirmando que iba en descenso, ¿pero hacia donde, todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro, era como estar en medio de la nada; acercó su mano a la altura de su corazón, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, hizo algunos intentos de concentrar su energía, pero al ver que era en vano, pronto se dio por vencida, ni siquiera el cetro respondía a su llamado -"...lo siento..."- masculló rindiéndose al cansancio que estaba gobernando su cuerpo.

Una especie de estrella dorada resplandeció a lo lejos, a varios metros de altura de donde ella estaba, comenzó a descender, cruzando a toda velocidad la distancia que los separaba, cuando la alcanzó la estrella se convirtió en una estela que la rodeó y detuvo su caída.

…-...Serena...- ella abrió los ojos una vez más, para encontrarse en los brazos de Darien, él la cargaba protectoramente; la obscuridad había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un hermoso jardín, rodeado de miles de flores de diversas formas y colores -...pensé que no me escucharías...- indicó él sonriendo.

Serena lo miró, para luego observar el lugar donde se encontraban -…¿estamos muertos?...- preguntó ella haciendo que Darien le permitiera ponerse de pie.

El negó con la cabeza -...aún no...- tomó sus manos.

…-...lamento haber flaqueado...- musitó ella recordando que de no ser por él, habría descubierto que había en el fondo de ese obscuro lugar.

Darien asintió, le hizo una caricia en la mejilla, para luego abrazarla -...ahora sé que no lo harás,...ve...-...

«»«»«»

...La tensión entre los tres guerreros y las dos sailors iba en aumento, Gepardo y los demás no estaban dispuestos a ceder, al igual que Haruka y Michiru.

Mimet los miró incrédulamente -...oigan, se supone que yo soy su enemigo...- masculló, iba a atacarlos pero una poderosa energía se hizo presente, -…¡pero no puede ser!...- exclamó atónita al ver que Darien había logrado sujetar la mano de Sailor Moon; una fracción de segundo después ella se incorporó de un salto, se volteo hacia Rosa, su energía se convirtió en un resplandor que la rodeó, este era rojo, intenso como las llamas del fuego.

…-...te dije que no lo tocaras...- dijo Serena bastante enojada, sus ojos se encendieron al mismo tiempo que levantó su brazo derecho -...¡Flecha!...- agregó mientras señalaba al mounstro -…¡Fuego!...- el resplandor se convirtió en una poderosa llamarada que desintegró a Rosa en cuestión de segundos; Sailor Moon miró a Mimet quien a su vez la observaba, en sus ojos había enojo y miedo a la vez.

…-...esta vez te saliste con la tuya, maldita Sailor Moon...- musitó por fin -...pero esta batalla te costará caro,...te lo aseguro…- agregó desapareciendo.

Serena apretó sus puños, sin comprender lo que había querido decir Mimet con sus amenazas; se acercó a Neptun y Uranus, quienes seguían en guardia, atentas a cualquier movimiento por parte de Gepardo, Chita y Leopardo -...ese no es el talismán...- indicó tomándolo de las manos de Chita, corrió hacia donde estaba Darien y devolvió su cristal -...¿Darien?...-…

El despertó lentamente -...Sailor Moon...-

Serena iba a contestar, pero percibió que los ánimos se estaban calentando entre sus instructores y las nuevas sailors, ambas partes preparaban sus ataques, dispuestos a acabar con sus oponentes -...¡basta!...- ordenó mirándolos -...¡es ridículo,...mis amigas necesitan ayuda...- su intervención hizo que se calmaran un poco y bajaran la guardia.

…- ¡¡y dejen de mirarse de esa manera! - agregó ayudando a su novio a ponerse de pie.

Uranus suspiró - bien,...dijeron que ustedes se encargarían...- dijo ella como despedida, Haruka y Michiru se dieron la vuelta para luego salir de la pista de hielo.

Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita las siguieron con la mirada para luego ir con las chicas, quienes comenzaban a recobrar el sentido.

…-...¿cómo están?...- cuestionó Serena, segundos después estornudó.

…-...bien,...sólo tienen algunos golpes y rasguños...- respondió Chita ayudando a Lita y Raye a que se incorporaran, Leopardo y Gepardo se encargaron de Amy, Mina y Rini.

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, miró a Darien a los ojos, quien a su vez la observaba -...gracias por ayudarme...- susurró dedicándole una sonrisa.

Darien se la devolvió -...tú también me ayudaste...- replicó él, fue interrumpido por otro estornudo de Serena.

…-...creo que te vas a resfriar...- dijo Rini acercándose a ellos.

…-...será mejor que vayamos a la mansión Princesa...- intervino Chita - así podremos curar a los que estén heridos -...

Rini asintió -...y un buen baño evitará que te enfermes...-...

«...Oficinas de los Cazadores de la Muerte... »

…-...maldita Sailor Moon...- masculló Mimet abriendo la puerta de su oficina, llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos, entró deprisa para luego dirigirse hacia su ordenador -...no me dejas otra alternativa...- agregó, de la caja sacó un pequeño dispositivo que instaló en su computadora, una vez que estuvo listo y funcionando, sonrió satisfecha -...¡encuéntralos!...- ordenó apretando una de las teclas...

...Minutos Después...

...El Profesor Tomoe miró a Mimet, quien se había presentado, para rendirle cuentas -...fallaste de nuevo...- dijo él secamente.

…-...lo sé...- replicó Mimet asintiendo -...pero ahora tengo un plan...- sonrió tratando de convencerlo - es mucho más elaborado, nos permitirá apoderarnos de los talismanes, de la Copa Lunar y lograr por fin la derrota de esas sailors...-

…-...y bien, ¿en qué consiste?...- cuestionó el Profesor poniéndose de pie, estaba fascinado con la idea de lograr todos sus propósitos de una sola vez.

…-...todo girará en torno a Jotaru...- comenzó a explicar -…la pequeña es amiga de una de esas sailors...- agregó al ver que el profesor la miraba intrigado -…y de los dueños de los talismanes...-

El profesor la miró escépticamente -...¿acaso sabes quienes son los dueños,...¿ y qué hay de esa Sailor Moon y las demás Sailors ?…- hizo una pausa -…siempre se han interpuesto...-

…-…no habrá problema...- respondió Mimet firmemente -...sé donde están los talismanes,...y respecto a Sailor Moon...- tomó aire mientras volvía a sonreír confiadamente -...en unas horas estará fuera de combate...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau... »

…-...no es nada...- replicó Serena alejando a Rini, quien intentaba ver la herida en su cuello.

…-...Serena, tienes una mancha...- insistió Rini lanzándole agua de la tina, en donde se estaban bañando, con toda la intención de cegarla, después le saltó encima, empujó su rostro hacia arriba para ver de cerca el cuello.

…- ¡Rini! - Serena volvió a hacerla a un lado -...deja de preocuparte,...¡es sólo un moretón!...- contestó saliendo de la tina, tomó una toalla, para luego pasarle otra a Rini.

…-...debería verte Gepardo o Chita...- intervino la pequeña cubriéndose con la toalla. ¬¬

Serena tomó aire, escurrió su cabello para luego atarlo -…no es necesario,…es normal que cuando te golpees salgan moretones…- nn! explicó -...ahora prepárate para la cena...-

Rini asintió poco convencida...

«»«»«»

...Michiru y Haruka estaban en su apartamento esperando a que el día llegara a su fin, Haruka observaba la hermosa vista que tenían de la ciudad, el Sol se estaba poniendo, dispersando a través del cielo una variedad de tonos rojos y naranjas; Michiru ajena al espectáculo de la naturaleza, leía un libro, sumamente concentrada.

…-...siento que mañana será el día...- susurró repentinamente.

Haruka se volteo hacia ella y después afirmó con la cabeza -...tienes razón, estamos cerca del final...- replicó.

Ambas se miraron durante varios minutos, de pronto fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono, este timbró varias veces, ninguna de las dos se movió, sabían quien era; en ese momento la contestadora comenzó a tomar el mensaje:

…-...ya sé que están ahí,...Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptun...- era la voz de Mimet, Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a la contestadora -...conozco las identidades de las personas que poseen los talismanes,...sí les interesa luchar por conseguirlos las esperaré en la Isla de la Salvación, a media noche...- en ese momento el mensaje se cortó; ambas sailors se tomaron de la manos mientras se miraban.

…-...llegó la hora...- las dos asintieron...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-...entonces es por eso que buscan los cristales del corazón puro...- susurró Darien, él las chicas, Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita se encontraban en la biblioteca de la residencia, ella había revisado y curado las heridas de cada uno; todo parecía ir bien hasta que Gepardo y Darien intercambiaron miradas, en ese momento el ambiente se llenó de tensión, era como si se estuviera librando una gran batalla, pero en silencio; enseguida Leopardo trató de amenizar la situación explicando lo que él conocía acerca de las intenciones de los Cazadores de la Muerte.

…-...así es, según la leyenda, el cristal de corazón puro que posea uno de los talismanes se convertirá en él, al salir del cuerpo de su dueño...- afirmó Gepardo.

…-...cuando los tres talismanes aparezcan y sean reunidos junto con el enviado, la legendaria Copa Lunar aparecerá...- agregó Leopardo.

…-...¿un enviado?...- repitió Raye intrigada.

Leopardo la miró -...del bien, o del mal, aquella persona que sea capaz de controlar el poder de la copa...- hizo una pausa -...y por las investigaciones que hemos hecho, estamos en desventaja, ya que el enviado del mal es quien dirige al enemigo...-

Mina suspiró -...¿y cómo encontraremos al enviado del bien?...-

…-...no hay forma de saber...- contestó Chita.

…-...la hallaremos...- dijo Darien poniéndose de pie -...pero primero debemos de enterar a Serena y a Rini...-

…-...¡Maremoto de Neptuno!...- su conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de Michiru, cuyo poder voló las puertas de la mansión.

Gepardo, Darien y los demás salieron de la biblioteca para encontrar a Uranus y a Neptun subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, rumbo a la habitación de Serena.

…-...¡deténganse!...- gritaron a coro Chita y Gepardo siguiéndolas, los demás los imitaron...

«»

...Uranus y Neptun entraron abruptamente a la habitación, Rini, que estaba sentada en la cama las miró intrigada.

…-...¡¿dónde esta!...- cuestionó Haruka.

…-…¿quién?...- susurró Rini, antes de que comprendiera que sucedía, Uranus y Neptun registraban la habitación.

…-...¿qué es lo que buscan?...- dijo Serena saliendo del baño, terminó de abrocharse la sudadera de sus pants.

Uranus la miró, notó algo extraño en ella, estaba muy pálida, parecía enferma -...sabes lo que sucede...- indicó, bajó su mirada al suelo -…la batalla final se aproxima...-

Neptun afirmó con la cabeza, ubicando el broche transformador de Serena, este colgaba de una cadena que rodeaba su cuello -...y no podemos permitir que intervengas...- agregó Neptun lanzándose hacia ella, Serena se preparó para esquivarla, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, Neptun la agarró del cuello, empujándola hasta una de las paredes, para luego sujetar su broche transformador.

…-…¡suéltala!...- gritaron a coro Raye, Amy y Rini, el resto se preparó para detener a las intrusas.

En ese momento una de las ventanas estalló en cientos de pedazos; al mismo tiempo, una esfera, en cuya superficie había grabada una estrella negra, el emblema de los Cazadores de la Muerte, entró a la habitación:

_...-"…Sailor Chibi-moon, espero que le hayas hablado a Sailor Moon sobre Jotaru...- _la voz provenía de la esfera, y era de Mimet_ -...porque si deseas que ella sobreviva, Sailor Moon y tus amigas deberán ir a la catedral de la Isla de la Salvación a media noche…" -_ el mensaje terminó y la esfera desapareció sin dejar rastro...

Serena miró a Neptun y sonrió débilmente -...lo ven,...también ...estoy invitada...- susurró sujetando la mano de Michiru junto con su transformador para evitar que se lo arrebatara.

Michiru la miró, asombrada por su insistencia, entonces notó el moretón que se había formado en la herida del cuello de Serena, ella volvió a sentirse mal, Neptun aprovechó le quitó el transformador, la golpeó suavemente en el estómago, pero con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla sin aire, la sujetó para luego lanzársela a Lita, quien la atrapó para evitar que cayera al suelo.

…-...esta envenenada...- indicó Neptun señalando con la mirada a Serena -...no podrá intervenir...- agregó, se volteo hacia Uranus, ella asintió.

…-...debemos irnos...- dijo Haruka suavemente, ella y Michiru intercambiaron miradas con Chita y Gepardo, acto seguido salieron por una de las puertas que llevaban a uno de los balcones.

Serena las siguió -…¡esperen!...- exclamó observando como saltaban hacia los jardines, subió a uno de los barandales para ir tras ellas, pero alguien la detuvo.

…-...Princesa,...debemos examinarla...- musitó Gepardo sujetando su brazo derecho.

Serena lo miró, pero no respondió, no había puesto atención a lo que él había dicho, su mente trabajaba en encontrar la manera de combatir a Mimet sin su transformador, entonces escuchó que Rini discutía con las chicas.

…-...¡¡yo iré,...¡Jotaru es mi amiga,...¡y debo ayudarla!...- exclamó la pequeña firmemente, tratando de zafarse de las chicas quienes la sujetaban para impedir que se transformara.

Serena apretó sus puños, entró decididamente a la habitación, sabiendo exactamente lo que haría -...no te preocupes Rini...- susurró sonriendo -...rescataré a tú amiga, lo prometo...-

Raye se volteo hacia ella, bastante exaltada -...¡¿estas loca!...- replicó -...Serena, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Sailor Neptun,...estas o podrías estar envenenada,...además te quitaron tú transformador...-

Ella la miró, volvió a sonreír alejándose de ellos -...no necesito mi transformador para esto...- masculló levantando ambos brazos -...¡Viento Protector!...- su poder creó una barrera entre ella y los demás, eso evitaría que la siguieran por algunos momentos.

…-...Serena,...por favor, detente...- pidió Darien recargando su mano sobre la barrera.

Ella se volteo hacia él -...estaré bien...- replicó para luego escabullirse por el balcón, iba a saltar pero Luna apareció sobre el barandal.

…-...iré contigo,...te guste o no...- indicó la gata negra.

Serena asintió mientras suspiraba resignadamente...

«»«»«»

...La catedral de la Isla de la Salvación, estaba construida en el extremo más alto de la isla, de tal manera, que para llegar a ella, desde el muelle, se necesitaba subir una serie de escaleras y pequeños pasillos; Michiru y Haruka entraron a la construcción, las puertas se cerraron tras de ellas, ambas comenzaron a dejar la entrada atrás, seguía habiendo pasillos, pero a diferencia de los otros, estos estaban techados, también había imágenes religiosas a intervalos regulares, el pasillo que seguían estaba iluminado por la luz de varias velas y la poca que se lograba filtrar a través de los vitrales que había en los ventanales.

…-...siento que estamos caminando en círculos...- masculló Neptun, después de algunos minutos, las dos se detuvieron.

…-...no lo creo...- replicó Uranus -...supongo que tenemos esa impresión por que el pasillo es bastante monótono...-

Neptun suspiró y después asintió -...espero que tengas razón...-

Michiru y Haruka continuaron por el pasillo, sin cruzar palabra; analizando las cosas que les parecían extrañas, fue cuando distinguieron dos estatuas de Cupido, la divinidad romana del amor, estas se encontraban a ambos lados del pasillo, como adorno, se detuvieron antes de cruzar a través de ellas.

…-...parecen fuera de lugar...- masculló Uranus -...podrían ser una trampa...-

Neptun afirmó con la cabeza, se acercó cautelosamente a una de las figuras, la revisó, parecía completamente normal, se volteo hacia Uranus -...creo que podemos pasar...-

Haruka tomó aire, dio el primer paso, al hacerlo la estatua que estaba de su lado giró hacia ella, y disparó tres flechas, al mismo tiempo, el lugar en donde estaba parada Michiru cedió, Uranus logró esquivar las flechas, cuando miró para buscar a su amiga, ella había desaparecido, el suelo se la había tragado...

«»

...Serena llegó a la isla junto con Luna, inmediatamente recorrieron los pasillos externos para llegar a la entrada de la iglesia, entonces Serena miró a Luna -...quédate aquí...-

La gata negó con la cabeza -...te acompañaré,...no me lo impedirás...- replicó.

Serena tomó aire, se acercó a Luna y la cargó.

Luna trató de zafarse -...¿qué estas haciendo,...¡no hay tiempo que perder, Serena!...- insistió.

…-...lo siento Luna,...pero no te puedo arriesgar...- musitó ella, acarició la frente de la gata, concentrando su energía en su mano, esto provocó que Luna quedará profundamente dormida -...aquí estarás a salvo...- Serena la recostó en el suelo y entró a la catedral.

…-...vaya, veo que aceptaste venir...- era Mimet, su voz resonaba como si estuviera en todas partes, al mismo tiempo.

Serena trató de distinguir de donde venía, pero fue en vano.

…-...te veré en el salón principal,...Sailor Moon...-...

«»

...Haruka llegó a un gran salón, las paredes estaban formadas por grandes ventanales, el salón terminaba en una amplia terraza que sobresalía sobre uno de los precipicios que daban al mar, el techo también era un vitral en el que había dibujadas varias rosas, en medio de todo el salón había una plataforma circular de mármol negro, en ella había un arpa dorada, Mimet estaba recargada en el instrumento.

…-...veo que a pesar de todo, lograste llegar...- masculló Mimet, tronó los dedos, atrás de Uranus surgió una especie de barra de metal, Neptun se encontraba sujeta a ella -...y también llegó otra de nuestras invitadas...- sacó un lanzallamas y le apuntó a Haruka -...ahora obtendré esos talismanes...-

…-...¡¡detente!...- gritó Serena entrando al salón.

Uranus la miró sorprendida -...Bombón...-

…-...entraste a la boca del lobo Sailor Moon...- masculló Mimet, aprovechó que Haruka estaba distraída y le disparó, ella apenas y logró esquivar la enorme flama.

…-...¿estas bien?...- cuestionó Serena corriendo hacia ella.

Uranus no le contestó, trató de hacerla a un lado -...¿no entiendes,...no puedes pelear...-

Serena negó con la cabeza -...sólo necesito mi transformador...- susurró.

Haruka la miró, después de unos segundos sacó su transformador, Serena lo tomó y enseguida se preparó.

…-…Poder Cósmico Lunar, ¡transformación!...- Serena se volteo hacia Mimet -...no te lo permitiré...-

Mimet rió -…veo que eres muy fuerte Sailor Moon, has aguantado bastante...- masculló, hizo una pausa -...pero aún así, no interferirás ahora que he encontrado a las dueñas de los talismanes...- agregó, se acercó al arpa y comenzó a tocar una melodía muy dulce.

Serena levantó su mano derecha -...¡Dragón...- iba a usar su poder, pero las cuerdas del arpa salieron de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia ella, la sujetaron de cuello, manos, cintura y piernas, impidiéndole que se moviera.

Mimet se volvió hacia Haruka, sacó uno de los rifles que usaba Luyal -...ahora, obtendré los talismanes...- indicó apuntando a Michiru, disparó antes de que Uranus pudiera hacer algo, el corazón puro de Neptun surgió de su cuerpo y unos segundos después se convirtió en un espejo, uno de los talismanes; este era dorado, con el emblema de Neptuno grabado en una superficie azul, en la cara opuesta a la del espejo.

…-...¡Tierra, tiembla!...- Uranus atacó a Mimet, ella quedó inconsciente mientras el rifle caía a los pies de Haruka, ella apretó los labios -...entonces nosotros éramos las dueñas de los talismanes...- susurró asombrada, tomó el rifle.

…-...¡Uranus, no!...- gritó Sailor Moon tratando de escapar de las cuerdas -...no tienes que hacerlo...-

Haruka la miró y negó con la cabeza -...tiene que ser así...- susurró, apuntó el rifle a su pecho y disparó, su cristal salió y al igual que el de Michiru se convirtió en uno de los talismanes, este era una especie de espada corta, adornada con varias piedras preciosas.

Serena miró a Michiru y a Haruka, las dos estaban inconscientes, ambos talismanes flotaban arriba de sus respectivas dueñas, sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz y la risa de Mimet.

…-...por fin, los talismanes son míos...- gritó ella riendo.

…-...¡no te atrevas a tocarlos!...- replicó Serena sumamente enojada, sin darse cuenta concentró su energía provocando un intenso resplandor que iluminó toda la catedral...

«»

…Tuxedo Mask, las Sailors Scouts, Chita, Gepardo, Leopardo y Artemis llegaron a la catedral, encontraron a Luna en donde Serena la había dejado, la gata apenas estaba despertando.

…-...¿Luna estas bien?...- preguntó Artemis acercándose a ella.

Luna asintió -...no pierdan tiempo, deben ayudar a Sailor Moon...- susurró.

Artemis los miró -...yo me encargaré de ella vayan a...- fue interrumpido por un intenso resplandor que iluminó momentáneamente la isla, para después desaparecer.

…-...era Serena...- dijo Chibi-Moon.

Artemis asintió -…apúrense...-

Tuxedo Mask y las sailors comenzaron a correr hacia la catedral, se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Chita, Gepardo y Leopardo no los seguían.

…-...¿qué sucede,...¿no piensan venir?...- replicó Mars impacientemente.

Leopardo negó con la cabeza -...no podemos intervenir, la Princesa debe superar esto sin nuestra ayuda…- explicó.

…-...claro que necesita su ayuda...- insistió Venus.

Lita los miró intrigada -...desde que llegaron siempre la han apoyado,...¿qué les hizo cambiar de parecer?...- cuestionó.

…-...el resplandor...- respondió Gepardo - lo siento, pero no iremos...-…

Tuxedo Mask terminó de perder la poca paciencia que tenía -...maldito cobarde...- indicó iendo tras Gepardo, lo sujetó de su armadura y sin más, lo golpeó fuertemente con su puño en el rostro.

…-...vaya...- replicó Gepardo, limpiando el hilillo de sangre que había surgido de su boca con su mano - pensé que no tendrías el valor...-

Darien se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, pero esta vez Gepardo lo esquivó, en cuestión de segundos ambos se voltearon, volviendo a quedar de frente, Tuxedo Mask empuñaba el bastón negro que solía utilizar en las batallas.

…-...¿así que el Principito desea pelear?...- cuestionó Gepardo con tono irónico, desenfundó su espada hábilmente para luego empuñarla frente a él - ¡¡¿listo! -...

NOTAS 

Bien, ¿qué les pareció?...

Preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, reviews, etc... aquí o en el mail...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! nn

Sailor Moon Aeternus

Cap. VII - Tempus

La última batalla con los Cazadores de la Muerte esta a punto de comenzar... no se confíen, P el resultado de esta batalla puede cambiar...


	7. Tempus

CAPITULO VII ( I ) - Tempus.

...-...¿qué sucede,...¿no piensan venir?...- replicó Mars impacientemente.

Leopardo negó con la cabeza -...no podemos intervenir, la Princesa debe superar esto sin nuestra ayuda...- explicó.

…-...claro que necesita su ayuda...- insistió Venus.

Lita los miró intrigada -...desde que llegaron siempre la han apoyado,...¿qué les hizo cambiar de parecer?...- cuestionó.

…-...el resplandor...- respondió Gepardo -…lo siento, pero no iremos...-

Tuxedo Mask terminó de perder la poca paciencia que tenía -...maldito cobarde...- indicó iendo tras Gepardo, lo sujetó de su armadura y sin más, lo golpeó fuertemente con su puño en el rostro.

…-...vaya...- replicó Gepardo, limpiando el hilillo de sangre que había surgido de su boca con su mano -…pensé que no tendrías el valor...-…

Darien se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, pero esta vez Gepardo lo esquivó, en cuestión de segundos ambos se voltearon, volviendo a quedar frente a frente, Tuxedo Mask empuñaba el bastón negro que solía utilizar en las batallas.

…-...¿así que el Principito desea pelear?...- cuestionó Gepardo con tono irónico, desenfundó su espada hábilmente para luego empuñarla frente a él - ¡¡¿listo! -…

Tuxedo Mask no respondió; durante varios segundos ninguno de ellos se movió, sólo se miraban fijamente, empuñando sus armas, midiendo y analizando las capacidades de su oponente, entonces en un instante ambos se lanzaron al ataque, iniciando una feroz lucha, los dos eran guerreros fuertes y diestros, no se daban el lujo de cometer el más mínimo error, sabían que sí lo hacían significaría la derrota, y ni Gepardo, ni Darien estaban dispuestos a aceptarla.

…-...por Dios...- masculló Mercury negando con la cabeza, ella, al igual que el resto de las sailors, Leopardo y Chita, observaban la batalla, sin poder asimilar lo que veían sus ojos; sabían que la tensión entre esos dos era mucha, pero no se imaginaban que llegaría a tanto, o que explotaría tan pronto.

Chita apretó sus puños, -"...Gepardo,...¿por qué ahora?..."- susurró en su mente; si no los detenían, la lucha podría alargarse por varias horas, incluso días, hasta que alguno de los dos fallara debido al cansancio, y mientras tanto la Princesa estaría a merced del enemigo; se acercó a ellos dispuesta a detenerlos de una vez por todas, pero alguien se le adelantó.

…-"…¡¡Darien!…"-…

Tuxedo Mask se paralizó al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, en seguida pudo sentir un intenso dolor en su pecho, el dolor que lo atormentaba cada vez que ella estaba en grave peligro.

…-...Princesa...- musitó Gepardo preocupado; él también había oído el llamado, uno al que no podría acudir, aunque lo deseara con todo su ser, se volteo hacia Darien -...¡¡¿qué espera!...- exclamó tirando su espada para concederle la victoria.

…-...no se quedará así...- replicó Darien guardando su arma, se volteó hacia las sailors, quienes asintieron -...¡vamos!...-…

Gepardo recogió y enfundó su espada, mientras Chita, Leopardo, Luna y Artemis seguían con la mirada a los demás hasta que ellos entraron a la catedral, entonces Chita se volteo hacia Gepardo.

…-...es mejor que regresemos a la mansión...- indicó ella -...por ahora no podemos hacer nada más...-

…-...¡¿porque!...- cuestionó Luna mirándolos -...¡se supone que Serena es su protegida,...y ahora, simplemente la están abandonando...-…

…-…¡no es verdad!...- replicó Gepardo apretando sus puños -...¡¡ella!...-…

Leopardo lo sujetó para calmarlo, comprendiendo la frustración de su amigo; miró a Luna -...no la estamos abandonando...- hizo una pausa -...es sólo que no podemos intervenir...-…

…-...¿debido a qué?...- preguntó Artemis.

Chita tomó aire -...hemos estado entrenando a la Princesa no sólo para esta lucha,...sino para las que la esperan en un futuro...- comenzó a explicar.

Luna negó con la cabeza -...sí, pero ella aún no esta lista...- replicó.

…-...y no lo estará si continuamos resolviendo las batallas...- insistió Leopardo -...la Princesa esta muy cerca de dominar todo su poder, pero no lo hará si no lo necesita, ella misma se ha estado deteniendo, no desea hacerlo...-…

…-...Serena nunca ha querido luchar...- masculló Artemis comprendiendo -...lo ha hecho porque debe hacerlo...-

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -...debemos obligarla,...es la única manera…- bajó la mirada -...ponerla contra la espada y la pared...-…

…-...¿y si se equivocan, ¿y si no tiene todo ese poder?...- dijo Luna.

…-...no podemos estar equivocados...- respondió Gepardo -...sólo con ese poder pudo haber causado semejante resplandor...-...

«»

...Serena cayó de rodillas -...Darien...- volvió a repetir dejándose caer al suelo, estaba agotada y aturdida; volvió a tratar de quitarse las cuerdas del arpa, pero no pudo, eran bastante resistentes.

…-...no lo lograrás Sailor Moon...- dijo Mimet mirándola -...tus fuerzas están desapareciendo debido al veneno que corre por tú sangre...- rió -...pero tendré compasión de ti, no dejaré que mueras lentamente...- caminó de regresó al arpa y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, un resplandor recorrió las cuerdas del instrumento haciendo que estas se volvieran filosas -...este réquiem lo compuse para tú fin, cuando toque la nota final: morirás...-…

…-...¡déjala!...- gritaron a coro las sailors, ellas junto con Tuxedo Mask aparecieron en la entrada.

Mimet los miró y después se volteo hacia Sailor Moon -...veo que si trajiste a tus amigos...- sonrió maliciosamente -...haré una pausa para recibirlos apropiadamente...- masculló dejando de tocar, con uno de sus dedos sujetó la nota más aguda del arpa, Serena gimió cuando sintió que las cuerdas volvían a apretarse cortándole la piel.

…-...te dije que la soltaras...- ordenó Tuxedo Mask corriendo hacia Mimet, ella lo miró.

…-...muévanse un centímetro y ella se muere...- advirtió.

Darien se detuvo en seco, observó a Mimet y después a Serena, tratando de encontrar la forma de poder ayudarla.

Sailor Moon entreabrió los ojos, tomó fuerzas y se puso de pie; Mimet no la derrotaría, no le daría el gusto -...¡¿dónde... esta Jotaru!...- cuestionó mirándola, ella se volteo hacia Serena y rió burlonamente.

…-...no estas en posición de preguntar cosas...- replicó.

…-...¡basta!...- gritó Mars molesta -...¡Fuego de Marte, ¡ataca!...- su poder fue directo hacia Mimet, pero del arpa surgieron más cuerdas que detuvieron el ataque, segundos después derribaron a las sailors y a Tuxedo Mask

…-...esta vez perdieron Sailor Scouts...- masculló Mimet, comenzando a saborear su victoria.

…-...aún no...- replicó firmemente Chibi-moon, se incorporó, dispuesta a seguir combatiendo.

Mimet volvió a reír -...en verdad,...¿eso crees?...- cuestionó; señaló con la vista a Sailor Moon, quien había perdido el conocimiento.

…-...Serena...- susurró Rini, apretó sus labios sabiendo que no podría hacer nada.

…-...tocaré las últimas notas, y todo habrá acabado...- Mimet deslizó su mano lentamente a través de cada cuerda del arpa, cuando soltó la última, un pequeño resplandor rojo recorrió una de las cuerdas directo hacia Serena.

…-…Grito,...Mortal...- dijo una voz que provenía de la terraza, una esfera de energía rompió las cuerdas que sujetaban a Sailor Moon, impidiendo que el resplandor alcanzara su objetivo.

Mimet se volteó hacia ese lugar, tratando de ver a la persona que había lanzado la energía, pero ahí ya no había nadie, cuando se volvió para ver a su prisionera, ella también había desaparecido -…¡¿quién eres tú!...- gritó exaltada.

…-...soy una de las cuatro Sailor Guerreras que resguardan el Sistema Solar externo...- respondió una mujer que apareció en medio de los cuerpos de Uranus y Neptun; era bastante alta, su cabello era largo y de un verde un poco obscuro, sus ojos eran de color café claro; llevaba a Sailor Moon recargada en uno de sus hombros -...y soy la dueña del tercer talismán...- hizo una pausa -...soy Sailor Plut...- agregó volviendo a atacar a Mimet para dejarla fuera de combate.

Chibi-moon sonrió aliviada -...¡Plut!...- corrió hacia ella, las sailors y Tuxedo Mask la imitaron.

Setsuna se volteo hacia Rini -...Pequeña Dama...-…

Rini sonrió -...que bueno que veniste a ayudarnos...-…

…-...tuve que abandonar la Puerta del Tiempo para poder traer el último talismán...-…

…-…¿tú lo tienes?...- preguntó Chibi-moon intrigada.

…-...sí...- contestó Plut mostrándoles el cetro que llevaba en su mano, desprendió la punta -...este es...- el talismán era una esfera roja sostenida por una base plateada en forma de corazón -...ahora po...- iba a decir, pero si dio cuenta de que Serena estaba volviendo en sí.

…-...Serena...- susurró Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon miró a Setsuna, quien todavía la sostenía -...debes,...debes ayudar a Sailor Neptun y a Sailor Uranus...-…

Plut asintió, Tuxedo Mask sujetó a Serena para que la Sailor del Tiempo pudiera trabajar; cuando él la cargó se dio cuenta de la mancha que había en el cuello de su novia -...Dios estas ardiendo en fiebre...- susurró.

Setsuna miró a Tuxedo Mask intrigada, Rini se les acercó -...es por esa mancha que tiene en el cuello...- indicó - surgió desde que ese mounstro nos atacó en la pista de hielo...-

Plut se acercó para poder revisar el cuello de Serena, palpó la mancha con sus dedos -...tiene algo incrustado...- indicó.

…-...primero,...ayuda a Uranus y a Neptun...- replicó Sailor Moon, sonrió con trabajo -…yo estaré bien...-

Setsuna después de pensarlo algunos segundos asintió, tomó aire; se acercó a Haruka y Michiru, tomó ambos talismanes reuniéndolos con el suyo, al hacerlo los cristales del corazón puro se separaron de los dos talismanes y regresaron a sus respectivos dueños, Uranus y Neptun recobraron el sentido, después de unos segundos un extraño resplandor surgió entre los tres talismanes, junto con la silueta de una hermosa copa, esta era completamente de oro, adornada con varios cristales y piedras preciosas, en su tapa había una luna creciente.

…-...es la Copa Lunar...- susurró Mercury.

Plut asintió -...esta copa posee un poder extraordinario,...por eso es sumamente importante que encontremos al enviado del bien,...si no el poder de esta copa quedará en manos equivocadas...-…

…-...tú lo has dicho...- masculló Mimet apuntándoles con su lanzallamas -...lástima que no puedan evitarlo...- agregó, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Mimet disparó, las llamas de su arma alejaron a Plut y a los demás de la Copa Lunar, formando una pared de llamas que les impidió el paso.

…-...se apoderará de la Copa...- susurró Uranus preocupada.

Sailor Moon se zafó de los brazos de Tuxedo Mask, para sorpresa de todos concentró su energía en unos cuantos segundos, levantó su brazo derecho -...¡Dragón...- señaló la barrera de llamas -...de Agua!...- su poder fue bastante débil, pero logró extinguir parte de las llamas; Serena no perdió tiempo, comenzó a correr hacia la copa.

Mimet, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Sailor Moon, se lanzó a toda velocidad tras ella para tomar el cáliz primero, pero antes de que de que lograra tocarla, Serena se la arrebató; al entrar en contacto con la copa, el traje de Sailor Moon comenzó a cambiar, de su broche transformador surgió una estela dorada que la cubrió completamente; el prisma dentro del broche cambió de color. Su falda se fue tornando blanca, quedando en la orilla dos franjas, una de color azul y otra amarilla, la falda se sujetaba al traje con una especie de tiara dorada, que delineaba su cintura desde atrás, para bajar por el frente a la altura de la cadera y unirse con una copia de su broche transformador. Las hombreras de su traje se alargaron y su textura cambió a una transparente, finalmente en su cabello, detrás de su fleco, aparecieron dos broches de perlas.

Mimet al ver que había perdido la Copa Lunar, se volvió hacia Serena, ahora convertida en Super Sailor Moon, le apuntó con su arma preparándose para atacarla, Serena la miró, y con sólo extender su brazo, para señalar el lanzallamas, hizo que este explotara y que Mimet saliera despedida por uno de los ventanales que daban al mar.

Después de unos segundos, el resplandor que la rodeaba desapareció al igual que su nueva transformación, Serena cayó al suelo exhausta, Tuxedo Mask y Chibi-moon corrieron para auxiliarla.

…-..¿cómo esta?...- preguntó Plut acercándoseles, los demás la imitaron.

Rini la miró con preocupación -…no esta respirando...- indicó, varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

…-...yo se porque...- intervino Uranus, haciendo a un lado a Chibi-moon, sacó su talismán, levantó la hermosa daga y con un rápido movimiento hizo un corte donde estaba la mancha en el cuello de Serena, volvió a utilizar la daga, con la punta sacó la espina que Rosa le había encajado, inmediatamente el moretón desapareció y Serena pudo volver a respirar normalmente -...la Espina del Sueño Eterno, además de hacerle honor a su nombre, es venenosa...- explicó.

…-…¿se recuperará?...- preguntó Chibi-moon.

Plut asintió, le hizo una caricia en la mejilla para tranquilizarla -...por supuesto Pequeña Dama, tú madre es muy fuerte, de no serlo el veneno la habría matado en unas cuantas horas...- dijo sonriéndole.

…-...¿su madre?...- repitió intrigada Uranus.

…-...así es...- afirmó Setsuna, después se volvió hacia Neptun -...Haruka, Michiru,...es hora de explicar algunas cosas sobre Sailor Moon y nuestro pasado...-...

CAPITULO VII ( II ) - La Sailor de la Destrucción.

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-…sabía que había algo especial en ella...- susurró Haruka -...pero nunca imaginé que fuera la Princesa...- agregó mirando el techo de la biblioteca; habían regresado a la mansión para que Chita atendiera a Serena; mientras esperaban, se habían reunido para hablar; primero Haruka y Michiru revelaron sus identidades a las chicas, quienes hasta ese momento ignoraban que las nuevas sailors fueran personas tan cercanas; luego Luna y Artemis explicaron las razones por las que Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita se habían negado a pelear y finalmente Setsuna, es decir Sailor Plut, les narró a Haruka y a Michiru toda la historia, desde que Luna encontró a Sailor Moon, para después darse cuenta que ella misma era la Princesa de la Luna, quien finalmente había acabado con la Reina Beril y con el Megaverso, y quien había luchado y derrotado a la familia Black - Moon.

…-...aún así,...Serena es muy joven...- intervino Michiru -...además no pudo controlar completamente la Copa Lunar, lo que indica que no es la enviada...-…

…-...de eso no podemos estar seguros...- replicó Mina.

Rini asintió -…Serena estaba herida...- hizo una pausa -…tal vez por eso no la pudo controlar...-...

«»

...Gepardo depositó cuidadosamente a Serena en la cama de la habitación que ella utilizaba en la residencia, se volteo hacia Darien quien lo vigilaba atentamente, él se encontraba sentado a unos metros.

…-...Chita la revisó, encontró fragmentos de las cuerdas del arpa incrustados en las heridas...- explicó Gepardo tratando de mantener la "tregua" que habían establecido momentáneamente.

Darien se puso de pie -...¿y,...qué se puede hacer?...-

…-...ya se hecho...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza, se acercó a Serena quien dormía profundamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de malla que protegía las cortadas y las mantenía cerradas, arriba llevaba puesto una especie de camisón -...no podrá pelear...- indicó después de algunos minutos, él y Gepardo se miraron nuevamente.

…-...la mantendré sedada...- intervino Gepardo dirigiéndose a la puerta para que Darien se quedara a solas con Serena, él aún seguía siendo su novio y lo menos que podía hacer, aunque no le agradara, era darles su espacio; antes de salir lo miró de nuevo -...tal vez,...algún día,...usted pueda llevársela, muy lejos, a un lugar donde no haya batallas que pelear,...o lugares que defender...-…

Darien tomó aire, y miró a Serena -...tal vez...-...

«...Oficinas de los Cazadores de la Muerte...»

...El Profesor Tomoe, entró al salón donde se encontraba Dama 9, quien en realidad era Jotaru, pero no la dulce niña que Rini había conocido como su amiga, si no una mujer adulta, completamente llena de maldad; ella llevaba un vestido largo de color negro un poco entallado, su cabello ahora llegaba hasta su cintura.

…-...Mimet ha fallado al igual que las otras que la antecedieron...- indicó el profesor mirándola -...si lo desea, podemos enviar a otra de las cinco brujas para cumplir la misión; pero ahora que Sailor Moon tiene en su poder la Copa Lunar la situación es más difícil...-…

Dama 9 se volteo hacia él -...ellos aún no han encontrado al enviado del bien...- replicó pensativamente - no, no envíes a nadie, me encargaré personalmente; debemos esperar, Sailor Moon y esas sailors no saben que fue de la pequeña Jotaru, sin duda vendrán a buscarla, entonces recuperaremos la copa...- hizo una pausa -...mientras tanto recolecta todos los Corazones Puros que puedas,...así podré hacerme más fuerte, derrotaré a todo aquel que se interponga...- rió mientras se sentaba en el trono que había en la tarima -...nadie podrá evitar que este mundo sea cubierto por el silencio...-

…-…será como usted diga...- dijo el profesor haciendo una pequeña reverencia...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-…¡¿no podrá pelear!...- cuestionó Rini preocupada mientras veía entrar a la biblioteca a Darien y a Gepardo.

Darien asintió -...no podemos permitírselo,...no hasta que sus heridas sanen...-

…-...entonces tendremos que actuar nosotros mismos...- intervino Uranus -...no podemos esperar más...-

Rini asintió - nosotros pelearemos...- replicó emocionada y a la vez decidida - no dejaremos que el enemigo gane...- sonrió -...además no podemos dejarle todo a Serena...-

Las sailors afirmaron con la cabeza; Darien se volteo hacia Gepardo, él asintió -...nosotros protegeremos a la Princesa, estará segura en la mansión...-...

«»«»«»

...Tuxedo Mask, Chibi-moon y las sailors se dirigieron al edificio en donde creían que se encontraban las oficinas de los Cazadores de la Muerte, al empezar a recorrer las calles pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, la ciudad parecía estar deshabitada, y las pocas personas que estaban a la vista se encontraban inconscientes o les habían extraído el corazón puro. El Sol había sido cubierto por inmensos nubarrones, permitiendo que la obscuridad y un repentino clima gélido se apoderaba de la ciudad. Pronto se encontraron frente al edificio que buscaban.

Mercury quien lo analizaba con su visor miró a los demás -...este es el lugar...- indicó.

Uranus y Neptun asintieron se acercaron a las puertas del edificio que estaban cerradas -…¡Tierra, Tiembla!...- el poder de Uranus voló las puertas permitiéndoles el paso. Las Sailor Guerreras entraron seguidas por Chibi-moon, Tuxedo Mask, y las Sailors Scouts. El edificio estaba completamente obscuro y parecía estar vacío, recorrieron cautelosamente varios pasillos; después de algunos minutos se dieron cuenta de que estos inevitablemente los llevaban al mismo lugar del que habían partido.

…-...es como en la catedral...- dijo Uranus recorriendo con la vista el lugar -...pasillos que no llevan a ningún lado...-…

Amy asintió -…todo es un espejismo...- agregó revisando los pasillos con su computadora -...es una señal que engaña a nuestro cerebro...-

…-...eso puede solucionarse...- replicó Jupiter, mirando cada pared detenidamente -...la verdadera entrada debe de estar en algún lugar...- agregó escogiendo una, levantó sus brazos preparándose a atacar - Trueno de Jupiter,…¡ataca!...- su poder destruyó el muro imaginario, provocando que el resto del espejismo desapareciera también, entonces pudieron ver el largo pasillo que llevaba a uno de los salones principales.

…-…¡lo logramos!...- gritó Chibi-moon.

Plut asintió -...debemos seguir adelante...- indicó, comenzando a recorrer el camino hacia el salón, todos asintieron y la siguieron, al entrar al salón, las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos. Setsuna miró detenidamente el lugar, este era bastante grande, de forma rectangular, al fondo había una especie de escalones que llevaban a una tarima, arriba de esta había varios muñecos, y en medio de todos ellos había una especie de trono en el que se encontraba Jotaru, transformada en la Dama 9.

Rini sonrió sin saber el peligro que corría - ¡Jotaru,…estas bien...- dijo alegremente, fue hacia ella.

…-…Pequeña Dama,…¡¡no!...- gritó Setsuna iendo tras Rini, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla una especie de barrera invisible se interpuso entre ambas, impidiéndole el paso.

Chibi-moon miró a Plut, al ver su error trató de volverse sobre sus pasos, pero la barrera la detuvo con una descarga, Rini cayó al suelo aturdida.

Jotaru sonrió malévolamente -...hola Rini,...me da gusto que hayas venido...- masculló -…ahora muere...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...Serena despertó abruptamente, estaba jadeando y empapada en sudor; el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal la había abrumado a tal grado que había logrado vencer los efectos del sedante. Para cuando logró incorporarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, la habían llevado a una especie de enfermería para cambiar sus vendajes, la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo indicaba que aún no habían terminado, se quedó estática al oír la voz de Gepardo acercándose al baño.

…-...la hemos mantenido sedada...- comentó Gepardo -...pero me preocupan sus heridas...-…

…-…¡Viento Protector!...- la plática de Gepardo con el doctor fue interrumpida por el grito de Serena, su poder los envolvió inmovilizándolos.

…-…Princesa...- susurró Gepardo mirándola.

Serena reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie, buscó con pasos vacilantes su transformador, este estaba a unos metros sobre un tocador.

…-...deténgase...- indicó Gepardo -...todavía no esta recuperada...-

Serena no hizo caso, levantó su transformador - Poder Cósmico Lunar,…¡transformación!...-...

«»«»«»

...-...¡¿cómo puedes lastimarla!...- cuestionó Mars sollozando, miro a Jotaru, ella había atacado a Chibi-moon hasta dejarla inconsciente, y los demás no habían podido ayudarla debido a la barrera.

…-…es tú amiga...- insistió Jupiter, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder hacer algo.

Dama 9 sonrió fríamente - es amiga de Jotaru,...y ella esta muerta,...yo sólo ocupo su cuerpo...- hizo una pausa -…ahora que he respondido sus preguntas, tomaré un pequeño obsequio...- susurró mirando a Chibi-moon.

…-…¡¡no te atrevas a tocarla!...- advirtió Plut.

Jotaru sonrió, burlándose de la advertencia, de su frente surgió un rayo negro que atravesó el pecho de Rini extrayéndole su cristal del corazón puro, el rayo llevó el cristal hasta donde estaba Dama 9, ella río y sin más se lo tragó.

…-…¡devuélvelo!...- gritó Venus.

Dama 9 la miró sádicamente -...primero tendrán que derrotarme...- dijo secamente -...eso significa que Sailor Moon tendrá que enfrentarme o entregarme la Copa Lunar,...ya que ustedes no tienen la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo...-…

…-...¡eso jamás!...- replicó Uranus.

…-...tendrás que pelear con nosotros...- agregó Tuxedo Mask.

Dama 9 sonrió - bueno, si ustedes insisten, los eliminaré...- alzó su brazo derecho, una serie de rayos negros salieron disparados hacia Tuxedo Mask y las sailors, ellas se prepararon para contraatacar.

…-...¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!...-…

…-...¡Fuego de Marte!...-…

…-...¡Trueno de Jupiter!...-…

Todos los poderes de las sailors se unieron formando uno solo, este salió disparado hacia el ataque de Jotaru, por unos segundos pareció que habían logrado detenerlo, pero el ataque del enemigo absorbió sus poderes volviéndose más poderoso, antes de que pudieran esquivarlo los alcanzó, haciendo que se estrellaran contra una de las paredes del salón.

Dama 9 rió sumamente divertida -...se los dije…- concentró su energía de nuevo -...ahora despídanse de este mundo...- un nuevo ataque surgió de su mano, listo para alcanzar a Tuxedo Mask y las sailors, una sombra se interpuso justo un segundo antes.

…-...¡¡Viento Protector!...- el poder de Sailor Moon los rodeo protegiéndolos de los rayos.

…- Sailor Moon - susurraron todos sorprendidos.

…- vaya,...vaya, la invitada de honor ha llegado por fin - masculló Dama 9.

Serena se volteo hacia ella -...devuelve ese cristal...- ordenó firmemente -...y deja en paz a Jotaru y a su padre...-…

Jotaru rió indicando su negativa, se quedó estática al ver que Sailor Moon sacaba la Copa Lunar.

Neptun negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no lo lograría, ella no era el enviado del bien - ¡¡no podrás usarla, ¿no lo entiendes?...- gritó.

Dama 9 se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia Sailor Moon -…entrégame la copa...- ordenó mientras sus ojos se encendían.

…- ¡Metamorfosis Lunar! - esta vez su transformación no apareció, Serena miró la copa -...pero...-…

…-...no eres la enviada del bien,...querida...- masculló Jotaru, una estela negra la rodeó.

Serena cerró los ojos, todo se detuvo para ella -"...si no puedo utilizar la copa,...¡no podré ayudar a Rini,...ni a todos los demás..."- masculló en su mente apretando los labios -"¡¿por qué no puedo utilizarla!"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sonido lejano, era una especie de goteo, que de pronto se fue acercando, entonces Serena pudo distinguir de donde provenía, miró se muñeca derecha, una de sus heridas se había abierto empapando el guante en sangre a esa altura, Sailor Moon observó estática como cada gota caía al suelo, cerró los ojos convencida de que todo estaba perdido...

…-"...Princesa..."- la voz de Gepardo resonó en su mente -"…Serena,...no lo hagas, no te des por vencida, ...debes tener confianza en ti misma, debes creer en las razones por las que estas peleando..."-…

Sailor Moon apretó los labios, en ese momento pudo sentir la presencia de Gepardo a su lado -"…tú eres capaz de utilizar esa copa,...no lo olvides…"-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza -"…Gepardo,...gracias..."- susurró en su mente, tomó aire y miró la copa -"…lo haré..."-…

…- ¡ríndanse,…no podrán vencernos sin el enviado del bien...- gritó Dama 9, el resplandor que la rodeaba se convirtió en un rayo que salió disparado hacia Sailor Moon, ella se puso de pie decididamente, mientras una estela dorada cubría su cuerpo, el ataque de Jotaru se desintegró al alcanzarla, Serena volvió a tomar la copa, se volteo hacia Dama 9.

…-…¡es tan impertinente!...- dijo Uranus exasperada, se preparó para detener a Sailor Moon, pero Plut la detuvo.

Neptun la miró intrigada - ¿qué estas haciendo Setsuna, el enemigo se apoderará de la copa si no hacemos algo...- replicó.

Plut negó con la cabeza, miró a Sailor Moon -..el enemigo no ganará, Serena puede utilizar la Copa Lunar...-

…-...entonces…- intervino Mars - ¿ella es la enviada del bien?...-…

Plut negó con la cabeza -...no, pero su corazón es aún más puro que el del enviado...-…

Mars observó a Serena, quien seguía sosteniendo la copa, después de unos segundos esta comenzó a brillar.

…-…¡¡Metamorfosis Lunar!...- gritó Sailor Moon, una intensa luz comenzó a envolverla transformándola.

…-…¡¿cómo pudo ser posible!...- masculló Dama 9 atónita.

…-...no permitiré que sigas causando daño...- susurró Serena.

Dama 9 guardó silencio por algunos minutos, y después rió -...no podrás vencer al silencio...- saltó hacia Sailor Moon, ella la imitó, las dos se encontraron en el aire, al mismo tiempo que una intensa luz cubrió al salón por algunos segundos. Serena fue la primera que cayó al suelo de espaldas, luego siguió Jotaru, quien cayó de pie a un lado, Sailor Moon trató de incorporarse pero eso le provocó un absceso de tos.

Dama 9 río -…y pretendías vencerme…- susurró irónicamente, observando como un delgado hilillo de sangre escurría de la boca de enemiga - ahora...- iba agregar algo, cuando ella misma empezó a sentir el sabor del líquido rojizo entre sus labios -"…no puede ser,...¡logró herirme!..."- masculló…

…-…¡Sailor Moon!...- gritaron a coro las sailors.

Serena las miró, se incorporó -...estoy bien...- susurró volteándose hacia su enemiga, tomó aire -...será mejor que dejes a Jotaru...-

Dama 9 la miró -...no soy Jotaru...- replicó, se preparó para atacarla de nuevo, pero algo la detuvo.

…-... no lo harás...- dijo la verdadera Jotaru desde algún lugar, Dama 9 se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de mantener el control sobre el cuerpo que invadía.

…-...¡¡vete!...- gritó Dama 9.

…-…lucha contra ella...- dijo Serena apoyándola, se volteo hacia las puertas del salón, al oír que estas se abrían, el Profesor Tomoe entró al salón, había logrado liberarse de la maldad que lo tenía controlado, pero parecía estar malherido.

…-...Jotaru,...hija no te rindas...- susurró con dificultad, Tuxedo Mask fue hacia el para ayudarlo, el profesor lo miró -...deben detenerla,...ella no es Jotaru...- hizo una pausa para tomar aire -…ella al igual que yo hemos estado controlados por demonios...-

Venus miró al profesor intrigada -…¿cómo lo sabe?...- cuestionó.

El apretó los labios - porque yo mismo lo permití - cerró los ojos - hace algunos años hubo un accidente, ...debido a mis investigaciones - miró a Tuxedo Mask - mi hija Jotaru, estaba ahí y no logró sobrevivir, eso destrozó mi vida...- comenzó a toser y pasaron unos segundos antes de que se recuperara -...entonces llegó el demonio Guermatoid ofreciéndome la vida de mi hija a cambio de que él y Pharaon 90 pudieran controlar y habitar nuestros cuerpos, para así lograr sus objetivos...-

…- ¡calla! - interrumpió por fin Dama 9, quien había recuperado el control sobre Jotaru -…por lo que veo ya no puedes controlarlo Guermatoid...- dijo enojada, señaló el cuerpo del profesor -...ya no me eres útil...-

…-…¡no!...- replicó Sailor Moon tratando de detenerla, y sin que pudiera hacer algo, el profesor comenzó a cubrirse con una bruma negra, Tuxedo Mask trató de ayudarlo pero después de unos segundos el profesor desapareció, Sailor Moon se volteo hacia Dama 9 -…¡¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel!...- susurró tratando de contener sus lágrimas, tomó aire y miró a Rini, quien yacía a unos pasos de Jotaru -"…no pude salvar al padre de Jotaru... pero la salvaré a ella y a Rini..."- cerró sus ojos y después de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cetro.

…-...ahora sí,...¿vas a atacarme de verdad?...- cuestionó Dama 9, su energía comenzó a concentrarse, en sus manos apareció un báculo, que era una especie de hoz.

Sailor Moon se preparó -…por el poder del Arco Iris de la Espiral Lunar del Corazón...- el cetro se cubrió con un intenso resplandor -…¡ataca!...- su poder rompió el campo de fuerza que dividía el salón, y siguió su camino hacia Dama 9, ella esperó a que el ataque estuviera frente a ella, entonces empuñó su arma, de esta salió un haz de luz que desintegró el poder de Serena y después de unos segundos, ella misma fue lanzada contra una de las paredes del salón, la Copa Lunar apareció frente a ella, Serena se quedó estática al ver que una grieta comenzaba a partir la copa, al mismo tiempo que la transformación que esta le brindaba iba desapareciendo, después de unos segundos la copa cayó al suelo, partida justo a la mitad -...no,...no puede ser...-…

Dama 9 sonrió triunfalmente -…ahora que ya no tienes la legendaria Copa Lunar,...no podrás evitar que el silencio se apodere de este planeta...- dijo observando como Sailor Moon caía de rodillas, Jotaru volvió a concentrar toda su energía, el edificio en donde se encontraban comenzó a vibrar.

…-…¡¡debemos salir!...- indicó Plut corriendo para recoger a Rini.

…-…¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo?...- susurró Tuxedo Mask.

…-…no pregunten,...solo salgan...- ordenó Uranus casi empujando a los demás hacia las puertas del salón, se detuvo al ver que Sailor Moon se preparaba a contraatacar de nuevo.

…-…¡Sailor Moon no!...- gritó Plut.

…- ¿acaso no lo entiendes? - cuestionó Dama 9 - no podrás vencerme, ahora que tengo el verdadero poder de Jotaru, es decir de Sailor Saturn,...la Sailor de la Destrucción...- hizo una pausa y rió - ni siquiera con la Copa Lunar en tus manos pudiste derrotarme - una estela la rodeó, para luego convertirse en un poderoso torbellino.

Serena apretó sus puños -"…debo rescatar a Rini y a Jotaru..."- susurró en su mente, levantó su brazo derecho - …¡Flecha!...-…

Mars miró a Darien - ¡Tuxedo Mask deténla! - gritó, el asintió sacó una de sus rosas y la lanzó antes de que Sailor Moon terminara de concentrar su energía, la rosa fue directo a la mano derecha de Serena, quedando como si ella misma la hubiera atrapado, para cuando Sailor Moon comprendió lo que sucedía, Tuxedo Mask la había sacado prácticamente a rastras del salón.

Corrieron a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos del edificio, alcanzaron la salida justo cuando este comenzó a derrumbarse; lograron refugiarse en uno de los jardines que unían al edificio con el puerto, en ese momento volvieron a sentir un terremoto pero con mucha mayor intensidad.

…-...todo esta perdido...- susurró Neptun observando el edificio en donde hacia unos segundos estaban, en su lugar había un enorme huracán, que amenazaba con absorber todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, el cielo comenzó a obscurecerse más, dejando caer relámpagos por doquier...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

Leopardo y Chita entraron deprisa a la habitación de Serena, ahí se encontraba Gepardo, de pie en las puertas de la terraza, sostenía en sus manos el violín de su protegida, el cual miraba fijamente.

…-...no lo logró...- masculló Chita interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Gepardo se volteo hacia ellos -...aún hay tiempo...-

Leopardo negó con la cabeza -...temo que no...- se acercó a Gepardo y lo sujetó por los hombros -...sabes lo que hay que hacer...- hizo una pausa -...fue lo que se nos ordenó...-…

Gepardo lo miró una vez más, guardó silencio algunos instantes para luego depositar el violín en la cama de la habitación, acto seguido salió de la habitación junto con Leopardo y Chita...

NOTAS 

Bueno mi querida Silver Moonlight aquí esta lo prometido y antes del Lunes, por fin termine! P

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, reviews, etc. aquí o en el mail…

Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son de mucha inspiración!

Sailor Moon Aeternus

CAPITULO VIII - Un Mensaje de Eternia


	8. Un Mensaje de Eternia

**Sailor Moon Aeternus **

CAPITULO VIII - Un Mensaje de Eternia.

...Sailor Moon apretó los puños al observar el enorme huracán que estaba frente a ella, lo miró unos segundos más, para luego voltearse hacia Sailor Plut -...¿cómo esta Rini?...- preguntó acercándose a ella, Tuxedo Mask la imitó.

…la Sailor del Tiempo recostó a Rini en el césped, para que ellos la pudieran ver; la pequeña estaba muy pálida y casi no respiraba -...no muy bien...-…

…-...morirá si no hacemos algo...- susurró Serena, varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, se volteo hacia Tuxedo Mask, quien había recostado a la pequeña en sus brazos -...Darien...-…

…-...hay una oportunidad...- dijo él mirándola -…tal vez,...si enlazo mi energía a la de Rini,...ella pueda sobrevivir...-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, con un poco más de esperanza, si eso funcionaba, les daría tiempo de encontrar alguna manera de ayudarla.

…-...sin su cristal del corazón puro, no lograrán mantenerla con vida por mucho...- comentó Uranus, miró el huracán y apretó sus puños, bastante desesperanzada -...pronto… todos moriremos...-…

Sailor Moon tomó aire, observó como Darien concentraba su energía a su alrededor, esta envolvió poco a poco el cuerpo de la pequeña Rini, haciéndola entrar en calor.

…-...parece que funcionó...- intervino Setsuna.

…-...tiene que resistir...- Serena guardó silencio por algunos minutos, se agachó para acariciar a su pequeña -...debes hacerlo,...todo saldrá bien, lo prometo...- agregó besándola en la frente, entonces sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia el tornado.

Neptun la miró intrigada -...no podrás hacer nada...-…

…-...Serena...- mascullaron preocupadas Mars y Jupiter, adivinando lo que pretendía su Princesa.

…en ese momento el huracán comenzó a expandirse, acercándose peligrosamente al jardín donde ellos se encontraban…

…-…¡¡debemos movernos!...- gritó Uranus haciéndose oír a través del rugido viento, se volteo hacia Serena quien se había detenido al ver que el tornado comenzaba a llevarse todos los árboles y la barda que estaban frente a ellos -...Sailor Moon...-…

Serena la miró, mientras concentraba su poder -...será mejor que traten de alejarse...- indicó firmemente -...no tienen mucho tiempo...-…

…-…¡¡¿estas loca!...- replicó Haruka -...¡¡tú sola no lo lograrás!...-…

Sailor Moon no la escuchó, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la base del huracán, con intenciones de introducirse en la corriente, pero antes de que lograra su objetivo, tres sombras le bloquearon el paso, Serena se detuvo en seco -...Gepardo...- susurró.

…-…¡¡Espada de Viento!...- el poder fue tan veloz que ella no pudo esquivarlo, este la estrelló contra el suelo, arrastrándola varios metros.

…-…¡¡Sailor Moon!...- dijeron a coro Mercury y Venus, mirando como las tres sombras que habían lanzado el ataque, la rodeaban; Serena seguía tendida en el suelo, tratando de comprender que era lo que la había golpeado y derribado; un relámpago surcó el cielo iluminándolo momentáneamente, entonces Jupiter pudo distinguir los rostros de las tres sombras, eran Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita.

…-...son los instructores de Serena...- musitó sin poder creerlo.

Sailor Moon entreabrió los ojos, miró a Chita quien se había preparado para atacarla de nuevo -...no permitiremos que pelee con Sailor Saturn...- indicó secamente.

Serena se puso de pie, y apretó sus puños -...debo de hacerlo...- tomó aire -…¡¿acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando!...- agregó señalando el poderoso tornado, se volteo hacia Gepardo, bastante consternada -...no lo entiendo,...¡¿qué es lo que sucede con ustedes!...-…

Gepardo sólo bajó la mirada, evitando la de su protegida; ¿cómo decirle que no permitirían que ella peleara esta batalla, ya que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento aún no era lo suficientemente poderosa?; ¿cómo explicarle que para evitar que perdiera la vida junto con sus amigos y el resto de su planeta, se la llevarían a otro mundo, apartándola de todo cuanto había conocido hasta entonces?; no había respuesta para eso, y Gepardo lo sabía.

…-...lo siento Princesa...- intervino Leopardo adelantándosele, levantó ambos brazos -...¡¡Resplandor de Hielo!...- al igual que el de Chita, el ataque de Leopardo fue más fuerte que nunca, más de lo que Serena conocía, ella alcanzó a dar un salto hacia atrás para ganar terreno, extendió sus manos.

…-…¡¡Viento Protector!...- su energía detuvo por algunos instantes las dagas de hielo de Leopardo, pero estas pronto comenzaron a vencer la barrera de viento.

…-...¡¿porqué la atacan!...- exclamó Mars consternada.

Neptun la miró, para luego observar a Chita y a Gepardo -...porque ellos saben que Sailor Moon no podrá hacer nada...-…

Gepardo saltó hacia Serena -...¡¡Ataque Fantasma!...- el poder terminó de romper la barrera de viento, se unió con las dagas y fue directo hacia Sailor Moon, ella levantó su brazo derecho.

…-…¡¡Dragón!...- lo bajó señalando ambos poderes -...¡¡de Agua!...- el choque de los dos ataques produjo un intenso destello, que hizo que Gepardo perdiera de vista a su protegida por algunos segundos, el destello desapareció después de unos instantes; cuando pudo verla de nuevo, ella se encontraba hincada en el suelo, frente a él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

…-"...Serena..."- masculló Darien apretando sus puños; su enojo y coraje iba en aumento, pero no podía hacer nada por detener a Gepardo y a los demás, no podía alejarse de Rini.

Plut lo sujetó por el hombro izquierdo -...observa...- musitó indicándole que las cosas no eran como aparentaban ser.

Gepardo observó a su protegida; parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer, pero misteriosamente, había desesperación en sus ojos, los cerró, recordando...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...-...Gepardo,...eres el único a quien le podría pedir cualquier cosa y jamás cuestionaría mis razones...-… _

_Gepardo se volteo para encontrar ante él, a uno de los "Lord´s" más poderosos y respetados en Eternia, y alguien bastante querido para él; enfocó sus ojos para mirarlo, pero sólo pudo distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo y rostro, ya que iba cubierto con una capa color negro, el gorro de esta ocultaba sus facciones, permitiendo ver únicamente los destellos de una tiara de oro blanco que ceñía su frente. _

…_-...protégela,...a toda costa...-…_

…_-...así lo haré milord,...no le fallaré...- respondió Gepardo haciendo una reverencia, se dispuso a salir de la habitación en donde estaban. _

…_-...las cosas pueden resultar diferentes, a como estan planeadas...- agregó el Lord haciendo que Gepardo se detuviera, él lo miró intrigado._

…_-...¿por qué lo dice?...- cuestionó._

…_-...los enemigos a los que se enfrentarán la hija de Serenity, y las Sailors de la Tierra, son poderosos;...la situación puede complicarse...- explicó el Lord, hizo una pausa mientras le daba la espalda -…si es así, la vida de la Princesa estará en juego...- lo miró de nuevo, esta vez Gepardo pudo distinguir sus intensos ojos azules -...no vaciles,...regresa a Eternia CON ella...-..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...-"...debo hacerlo,...no tengo otra opción..."- masculló Gepardo; pero no el Gepardo, que durante su estancia en la Tierra, había sido el instructor de Serena, sino el "guerrero" de hielo, aquel que cumpliría la misión que le había sido encomendada, a como diera lugar; -…¡¡¡Ataque Fantasma!...- gritó volviendo a atacar a Sailor Moon, quien saltó logrando evadir el ataque, sin embargo este cambió de dirección rápidamente, iendo tras ella.

…-...¡¡Flecha ...Fuego!…- nuevamente ambos poderes se encontraron produciendo un nuevo resplandor, esta vez todos fueron cegados momentáneamente por la intensa luz.

Leopardo y Chita cubrieron sus ojos hasta que la luz desapareció, enseguida buscaron a Gepardo; él y Sailor Moon se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el puño de Gepardo estaba a unos milímetros del estómago de Serena; ella fue la primera en apartar su mirada, fijándola en el suelo, tomó aire mientras un hilillo de sangre surgía de su boca, para comenzar a recorrer sus labios.

Gepardo bajó su puño; esperaba que su protegida se desplomara en cualquier instante, debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido, pero en lugar de eso un intenso resplandor hizo que la mirara de nuevo, este provenía del broche transformador de Sailor Moon, fue creciendo hasta rodear completamente el cuerpo de Serena, cambiando su traje de sailor por el vestido de Neo-reina; la tiara en su frente desapareció dejando en su lugar la luna creciente, un instante después el vestido volvió a cambiar, adquiriendo la forma del uniforme que le había brindado la Copa Lunar, el de Super Sailor Moon.

…-...Princesa...- masculló Gepardo después de unos segundos; no podía creer lo que veía, estaba convencido que todo estaba perdido, pero su última esperanza se había vuelto realidad; Serena volvió a concentrar su energía, en cuanto esta la rodeó, saltó a Gepardo para luego elevarse hasta introducirse en el tornado.

Mars se volteó hacia Leopardo -...¡¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo!...-…

Chita la miró -...Gepardo lo logró...- musitó mirándolo -...despertó el verdadero poder de la Princesa...-…

Uranus tomó aire -...esperemos que eso sea suficiente...-…

Pasaron algunos momentos, en los cuales no hubo cambio alguno, el huracán siguió expandiéndose, destrozando todo cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco; comenzó a escucharse una especie de sonido, bastante repetitivo, era parecido al que se produce cuando dos espadas chocan entre si en una batalla; de nuevo todo quedó en silencio, el tiempo pareció detenerse, incluso la corriente del tornado; entonces la verdadera Jotaru apareció frente a Tuxedo Mask y Rini, estaba convertida en Sailor Saturn; ella extendió una de sus manos, en ella apareció el cristal del corazón puro de Rini.

…-...¿quién eres?...- cuestionó Darien mirándola.

…-...soy la verdadera Sailor Saturn,...soy el espíritu de la Sailor Scout que duerme en Jotaru...- explicó ella, se agachó para acercarse a Rini -…y he venido a devolverle esto a su verdadero dueño...- agregó colocando el cristal encima del cuerpo de la pequeña, este se introdujo inmediatamente, Jotaru le dedicó una tierna sonrisa -...ella estará bien...- agregó ella; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a desaparecer; al mismo tiempo una estela dorada comenzó a envolver al huracán, desde su base, hasta su punto más alto, lo fue absorbiendo hasta que este desapareció junto con los nubarrones y el clima gélido que cubrían la ciudad, todo volvió a la normalidad al cabo de unos instantes.

Las sailors sonrieron, sintiéndose aliviadas -…lo ha logrado...- masculló Venus.

En ese momento, en el horizonte apareció una silueta rodeada por un intenso resplandor, era Serena, ella caminó unos pasos y se detuvo, miró a la bebé que llevaba en brazos; había logrado salvar a Jotaru, dándole una nueva vida, y la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, sin la influencia de la maldad que hasta entonces había habitado su cuerpo; transcurrieron algunos segundos, entonces Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas, su transformación comenzó a combinarse con su vestido de Neo-reina, apareciendo y desapareciendo como una especie de latido.

…-...logró vencer al Silencio...- susurró Gepardo, aún atónito, se dio cuenta de que Sailor Neptun y Sailor Uranus corrían hacia Serena, enseguida él, Chita y Leopardo fueron tras ellas. Haruka y Michiru sujetaron a la bebé, arrebatándosela a Serena, mientras Gepardo y los demás la alejaban de ellas.

Uranus y Gepardo se miraron a los ojos, pero esta vez ya no había tanta hostilidad entre ellos -...veo que hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias...- dijo Haruka, Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza sutilmente; Uranus sonrió y señaló con la mirada a Serena -...gracias a ustedes la Tierra tendrá a una excelente soberana...-…

…-...y sabemos que ustedes sabrán cuidarla...- replicó Chita.

Haruka y Michiru asintieron, aceptando la petición, hicieron un leve movimiento como despedida, para luego alejarse del lugar.

Gepardo miró a Darien, él se había puesto de pie con Rini en brazos, él y las sailors estaban cansados pero sanos y salvos; se volteo hacia Serena, quien parecía haberse recuperado, el vestido de Neo-reina había reemplazado al de sailor -...su alteza...- susurró Gepardo; él, Leopardo y Chita se hincaron, para luego hacer una reverencia, en señal de respeto y lealtad; Gepardo tomó aire y cerró sus ojos -"…hemos cumplido nuestra misión en este planeta…"- agregó en su mente.

Serena se quedó estática al leer los pensamientos de Gepardo, ¿acaso eso significaba que él, Leopardo y Chita pronto partirían,...negó con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptarlo, eran demasiados acontecimientos para un solo día, llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de calmar la tormenta que se había desatado en su mente; su energía la rodeó, y en unos cuantos segundos su transformación de Neo-reina desapareció, cambiando a la ropa habitual que siempre llevaba.

…-...Serena...- dijeron las chicas a coro, al ver que Leopardo la sujetaba para que no cayera.

Gepardo la observó estático -...¡¿porqué... lo hizo!...- musitó mirándola.

Ella le dedicó una pícara sonrisa, para luego cerrar sus ojos, dejándose vencer ante el sueño que el cansancio acumulado en estos últimos días y batallas le había provocado...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...Chita entró a la biblioteca de la mansión, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, tomó aire para luego mirar a todos -...ella ha tomado una decisión...- dijo suavemente, hizo una pausa -...y no dará marcha atrás...-…

Darien, Rini y las chicas estaban sentados en la sala que había en uno de los costados de la biblioteca, mientras Gepardo y Leopardo estaban de pie, a lado de uno de los ventanales.

Rini se puso de pie mirando a Chita, intrigada -...¿qué piensa hacer Serena?...-…

…-...la Princesa ha decidido "dormir" a la Neo-reina...- respondió Gepardo.

Raye se puso de pie, exaltada -...¡¿estas diciendo que Serena renunció a ser la Neo-reina!...- cuestionó.

Leopardo negó con la cabeza -...sólo decidió dejar pasar más tiempo, antes de tomar ese papel...- se volteo hacia Gepardo -…ella así lo desea,...fue una sabia decisión,…que debemos respetar...-...

«...Por la Noche, a las afueras de la ciudad...»

...Una ligera brisa soplaba entre los arboles de los bosques, a las afueras de la ciudad; agitando suavemente sus ramas, y arrancando algunas hojas que estaban casi marchitas; el viento se detuvo repentinamente en un punto en especial, como si hubiera una especie de pared invisible que evitaba que siguiera su camino, después de unos segundos en ese lugar apareció un intenso punto de luz, esta era blanca con ligeros reflejos azules; el punto fue creciendo hasta delinear una especie de portal, cuando estuvo completo este adquirió una textura parecida a la del mercurio; pasaron algunos momentos y entonces el portal fue atravesado por un jinete.

…-...thank you,...my dear friend...- (gracias, mi querido amigo), susurró él acariciando el cuello de su hermoso caballo; este era un poco robusto, de pelaje grisáceo, su crin y cola eran un poco más obscuras, casi negras; el aspecto del jinete casi no se distinguía debido a la capa negra que lo cubría, incluyendo su rostro. El desmontó, le quitó las bridas al equino, y volvió a acariciarlo para tranquilizarlo -...you´ll be safe here,...until I comeback...- (aquí estarás seguro,...hasta que regrese), musitó -...just stay close to the portal...- (sólo permanece cerca del portal), agregó despidiéndose.

El caballo relinchó mientras observaba como su amo se alejaba en la obscuridad, reparó briosamente para luego alejarse un poco y comenzar a pastar...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

Gepardo estaba nuevamente en el salón donde solía ensayar, cuando tenía deseos de cantar o simplemente de tocar algún instrumento, se paró de la silla en donde estaba sentado para caminar hasta uno de los ventanales; la noche era realmente bella, no había el menor rastro de la terrible batalla librada, tan sólo unas horas antes, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, permitiendo ver casi todas las estrellas del firmamento, incluyendo las Constelaciones de Derk, Cygne y Phoenix.

Gepardo abrió uno de los ventanales, cerró los ojos sintiendo como la refrescante brisa se estrellaba contra su rostro, volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo, observando la Constelación de Phoenix; extrañaba su hogar, y todo lo que había dejado atrás, pero no se arrepentía de haber venido a la Tierra, era su destino, y gracias a él, la había conocido a ella.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_what you mean to me_

_search your heart, search your soul_

_and when you find me there you´ll search no more._

La solitaria voz de Gepardo resonó por todo el salón, no necesitaba acompañamiento, tenía un timbre de voz bastante agradable; hizo una pausa disfrutando de la letra de la canción, en verdad cada palabra la sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

_Don´t tell me, it´s not worth tryin´ for_

_You can´t tell me, it´s not worth dyin´ for_

_You know is true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

…-...I can´t believe it...- (no puedo creerlo), dijo una voz, con cierto tono irónico, esta provenía de la entrada del salón, Gepardo se detuvo para voltearse en dirección a las puertas, el jinete de la capa negra, estaba de pie recargado en ellas, mirándolo fijamente -...our bravest warrior, has a crisis of melancholy...- (nuestro más valiente guerrero, tiene una crisis de melancolía), agregó bajando la capucha de la capa que cubría su cabeza -…or finally a beautiful lady has charmed your heart...- (o finalmente una hermosa dama ha cautivado tú corazón).

Gepardo lo miró de reojo, el individuo frente a él era alto y delgado, de rasgos delicados, el color de sus ojos era una combinación de azul y verde aceitunado, su cabello era rubio, lacio y largo, por debajo de los hombros, lo llevaba recogido en media cola, en su frente, del lado derecho casi llegando a la sien, había un pequeño tatuaje, era un extraño símbolo, de color carmín -...Aldor...- masculló reconociéndolo, a la vez alegrado de verlo -...I thought for a moment that you were...- (por un momento pensé que eras...).

…-...He sent me...- (Él me envió), interrumpió Aldor, terminó de quitarse la capa, dejando ver la hermosa armadura que llevaba, esta era plateada, muy parecida a la de Leopardo, sólo que de esta no emanaba destello alguno. De su espalda colgaba una espada bastante larga.

Gepardo apretó sus puños, mientras bajaba su mirada -...quiere que regresemos...- musitó comenzando a comprender el motivo de la visita de Aldor.

Él lo sujetó por los hombros -...no te preocupes por eso, hablaremos después,...tenemos tiempo suficiente...- replicó.

Gepardo lo miró intrigado -...vaya, veo que has aprendido el idioma...- dijo sorprendido.

Aldor afirmó con la cabeza -...hace meses que no te veo,...ambos tenemos mucho que contarnos...- sonrió, tomó la guitarra de Gepardo y se la entregó -...but now, I´m just interested in listening the end of that song...- (...pero ahora, sólo estoy interesado en escuchar como termina la canción...).

…-...si tú lo dices...- masculló Gepardo tomando la guitarra...

_Look into my heart, you will find_

_There´s nothin´ there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don´t tell me, it´s not worth fightin´ for_

_I can´t help it there´s nothin´ I want more_

_Ya know it´s true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

_There´s no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give more love_

There´s nowhere, unless you´re there 

_All the time, all the way._

_Don´t tell me, it´s not worth tryn´ for_

_I can´t help it, there´s nothin´ I want more_

_I would fight for you, I´d die for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I´d die for you..._

_You know it´s true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you..._

«...A la mañana siguiente...»

...Serena tomó aire, dio unas pasos y se paró de manos, después de unos segundos se volvió a impulsar para ponerse de pie; se encontraba en los jardines de la residencia, se había levantado temprano con intenciones de poder caminar al aire libre; después de unos segundos se volvió a parar de manos pero esta vez, se dejó caer para recostarse en el césped, observó el cielo durante algunos minutos, le fascinaba aquella tranquilidad, podía escuchar a los pájaros trinando, y a la suave brisa del viento pasando por entre las hojas de los árboles; cerró sus ojos dejándose arrullar por aquellos sonidos, iba a quedarse dormida,...cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla. Serena entreabrió los ojos para encontrar a Darien, agachado a su lado.

…-...pensé que después de la batalla dormirías durante días...- susurró él sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Serena negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie con ayuda de su novio, para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas -...ya no soy tan dormilona, ¿lo olvidas?...- replicó. ¬¬

…-...es verdad...- musitó él ñn, hizo una pausa, mientras sujetaba el rostro de su novia -…y ahora que todo ha terminado, ¿seguirás entrenando?...-…

Serena bajó la mirada -...en realidad no lo sé...- apretó los labios, recordando las palabras de Gepardo...

"…_-...hemos cumplido nuestra misión en este planeta...-…"_

...después de unos segundos, ella miró de nuevo a Darien -…primero debo hablar con Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita,...de ellos depende gran parte...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza, poco convencido.

…-...y Rini, ¿cómo esta ella?...- cuestionó Serena repentinamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novio.

…-...aún continúa dormida, al igual que las chicas, en verdad están exhaustas...- respondió él, sujetó sus manos, colocando un beso en cada una de ellas.

Serena asintió pensativamente -...fue una batalla difícil,...estuvimos a punto de ser derrotados...- susurró recordando los momentos durante la lucha en los que había estado convencida de que el fin había llegado para ellos.

…-...no pienses en eso,...todo ha acabado, y estamos a salvo...- replicó Darien tratando de levantar sus ánimos, volvió a abrazarla, para luego besarla tiernamente -...todo estará bien...- hizo una pausa -…ven,...te llevaré a donde esta Rini, así podrás verla...-…

Serena sonrió, dedicando a su novio una mirada cargada de ternura -...esta bien,...vamos…- ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la residencia...

«»

...-…well,...now I understand the reason of your sudden inspiration...- (bueno,...ahora entiendo la razón de tú repentina inspiración), dijo Aldor siguiendo con la mirada a Darien y a Serena; él y Gepardo se encontraban en una de las terrazas de la residencia -...hace mucho,...escuche acerca de la belleza de la hija de Serenity...-…

Gepardo sonrió -...y ahora, lo estas comprobando...- musitó, hizo una pausa -...no sólo es hermosa,...es una gran mujer...-…

…-...Gepardo,...I hate to say it but...- (Gepardo,...odio decirlo pero...), Aldor tomó aire, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle lo que estaba pensando -...are you conscious that,...she´s forbidden for you,...it´s an imposible dream…- (-…estas consciente de que ella esta prohibida para ti,...es un sueño imposible...-)

Gepardo apretó los labios y afirmó con la cabeza -...I know...- (lo sé...), replicó volteándose hacia Aldor -...pero no puedo hacer nada,...daría todo porque las cosas fueran diferentes...- miró de nuevo a Serena -...quizá, ...algún día lo sean,...las cosas cambian, al igual que las situaciones...- los dos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, entonces Gepardo volvió a sonreír -…come on , you have to meet her...- (vamos, tienes que conocerla).

Aldor negó con la cabeza -...no,...I can´t, she and the others are no supossed to see me...- (…no,...no puedo, ella y los demás no deben verme...)

…-...we are included in that?...- (…¿eso nos incluye a nosotros?...) cuestionó Chita saliendo a la terraza, Leopardo estaba a su lado.

Aldor se volteo hacia ellos -...Chita...- dijo abrazándola con bastante cariño -...look at you,...if the Cygne´s Lady see you, she´d be proud of you...- (…mírate,...si la Dama de Cygne te viera, estaría orgullosa de ti...); finalmente se acercó a Leopardo para también saludarlo afectuosamente -...my friend...- (…mi amigo...).

…-...I thought that we won´t see you, until we come back to Eternia...- (…pensé que no te veríamos, hasta nuestro regreso a Eternia), dijo Leopardo -…when did you arrived?...- (...¿cuándo llegaste?...)

…-...¡¿y porqué no nos dijiste Gepardo!...- interrumpió Chita mirándolo de reojo. ¬¬

…-...no es su culpa...- intervino Aldor -…llegué hace tan sólo unas horas,...todos estaban dormidos, así que mientras tanto Gepardo me mostró su acogedora residencia...- nn¡¡

Leopardo afirmó con la cabeza, agradeciendo que no lo hubieran despertado -...veo que traes bastantes sorpresas...- comentó sorprendido de escucharlo hablar un idioma que no usaban los de su raza.

Aldor asintió -...lo aprendí hace poco, era necesario…- tomó aire -...¡vaya,...debo de contarles tanto, que no sé por donde empezar...-…

Los cuatro sonrieron, intercambiando miradas, felices de volver a estar reunidos, como tantas veces en el pasado...

«...Por la Tarde, A las afueras de la ciudad...»

...El caballo de Aldor fijó su mirada en el portal que estaba frente a él, resopló para luego golpear el suelo nerviosamente; algo iba suceder, el animal lo presentía; se alejó unos metros, justo antes de que una enorme sombra atravesara el portal, esta se fue desvaneciendo, dejando al descubierto al jinete que hasta entonces había ocultado; este vestía una gruesa armadura, que lo cubría completamente, incluyendo su rostro, era de color rojo; su caballo era negro azabache. El jinete recorrió con la mirada los alrededores, como buscando algo, entonces alcanzó a distinguir el caballo de Aldor, quien se alejaba de él a toda velocidad rumbo a la Residencia Le Rivau. El jinete desenfundó una de las dos espadas que llevaba en su espalda.

…-...Aither...- masculló con un silbido, parecido al de una víbora; su caballo reparó para después comenzar la persecución...

**NOTAS**

Bueno antes que nada, perdón por el retraso, no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes, ¡esta semana las tareas estuvieron bastante pesadas: (

Espero que les haya gustado, ...y por si todavía hay dudas: SÍ, Gepardo esta completamente enamorado de Serena, P

Ya saben cualquier comentario, pregunta, sugerencia, aquí o en para evitar las demandas: Sailor Moon y todos los personajes de la serie, además de los poderes de las Guerreras Mágicas que utilizo en este fanfic SIN fines de lucro, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Nanase Ohkaea, Mokona Apapa, Satsuki Igarashi y Mick Nekoi, respectivamente

Canción que canta Gepardo : Everything I do - Bryan Adams, si alguien desea la traducción de la letra, con gusto se la envío... sólo pídanla P...

Sailor Moon Aeternus

Cap. IX -- ? --


	9. Flor de Luz

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPITULO IX - Flor de Luz 

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-...lo había logrado,...tenía el dominio de todo su poder...- explicó Gepardo bastante frustrado; se puso de pie mientras miraba a Aldor; él, Chita y Leopardo se encontraban en la biblioteca -…y,…y,...¡y simplemente lo hizo desaparecer!...-…

…-...y como puedes ver,…Gepardo aún no termina de aceptar la decisión de la Princesa...- intervino Leopardo divertido por su actitud nn¡¡

Aldor afirmó con la cabeza comprendiendo, se volteo hacia Gepardo, con una mirada llena de madurez y sabiduría -…entiendo tú desesperación Gepardo,...sin embargo, a pesar de lo que creas todavía no es tiempo de que ella tome el papel que le corresponde...- replicó -...es muy joven aún...-…

…-...eso es lo que piensan todos...- insistió Gepardo -...pero si la lleváramos a Eternia, las cosas serían diferentes… muuy diferentes,…¿cierto Aldor?...- ¬¬!

El negó con la cabeza -...debes entender,...los poderes que la Princesa adquirió no son para las batallas del futuro inmediato...- hizo una pausa, mientras se ponía de pie -...esos poderes servirán para proteger al Imperio de Cristal,...y créemelo; por lo que sé,...necesitará cada técnica que ustedes le enseñen para poder hacerlo...-...

«...Por la Noche...»

...-...vamos Serena, no te quedes atrás...- gritó Raye mirando a su Princesa; ella, las chicas, Darien y Rini habían salido a dar un paseo a caballo por los jardines de la mansión; por haber dormido todo el día, ahora se encontraban bastante despiertas, y con mucha energía.

Serena miró a Raye , para luego observar de nuevo los ventanales de la biblioteca, Gepardo y los demás llevaban todo el día encerrados ahí, no había podido verlos o hablar con ellos; eso la tenía bastante preocupada, nunca habían hecho eso; suspiró para luego incitar a su caballo a seguir a los demás...

«»

...-…She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that´s best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes...- musitó Gepardo, siguiendo con la mirada a su protegida. (traducción aproximada:...- ella camina en la belleza, como la noche despejada y llena de estrellas, y todo lo que es mejor en obscuridad y luz se encuentra en su aspecto y en sus ojos - N.A.: sí, lo sé, no suena igual)

…-...and I see, that she never leaves your mind...- (y nunca abandona tú mente, por lo que veo...) dijo Aldor llamando la atención de su amigo, se acercó a los ventanales para ver a Serena -...she is worried about you,...I can feel it...- ( ella esta preocupada por ti,...puedo sentirlo...) agregó después de varios minutos.

…-...no bromees...- replicó Gepardo, suponiendo que Aldor le estaba tomando el pelo; guardó silencio al ver su rostro, su amigo en verdad estaba hablando en serio -...¿qué más percibes?...- cuestionó, esperando que las habilidades de la raza de Aldor pudieran contestar sus preguntas.

Aldor agudizó más sus sentidos, observando más de cerca el rostro de Serena; trató de leer la expresión que había en sus ojos -...ella...- comenzó a decir, repentinamente guardó silencio, una extraña presencia había interrumpido su concentración...

Gepardo lo sujetó de los hombros -...Aldor...- insistió ansioso.

…-...someone is coming...- (alguien viene) susurró él -...y no es para presentar sus saludos...-…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -...ve por Chita y Leopardo, deben seguir en la cocina, yo avisaré a la Princesa...-

…ambos salieron de prisa de la biblioteca...

«»

...Ian revisaba tranquilamente el portón de la residencia, le agradaba asegurarse que este quedara perfectamente cerrado; una vez que lo hizo tomó el sendero que lo llevaría de regreso a la mansión, a los pocos pasos se detuvo; se volteo de nuevo hacia el portón, había creído escuchar algo; en ese momento el caballo de Aldor saltó la barda de ladrillos que delimitaba la residencia, luego se adentró en los jardines.

…-...no más vino durante la cena...- susurró Ian frotando sus ojos; volvió a mirar de nuevo el portón, otro caballo volvió a saltar la barda, llevaba en su lomo al jinete de la armadura roja, el caballo se detuvo en seco, justo en frente del mayordomo, el jinete desmontó señalando a Ian con su espada.

…-...Aither...-…

Ian negó con la cabeza, y sin pensarlo dos veces, "voló" hacia la mansión...

«»

...-...ya nos llevan bastante ventaja...- dijo Lita tratando de encontrar a Raye y a Serena, ambas habían hecho una apuesta: la última que llegara a los establos de la mansión pagaría los almuerzos de la otra por todo un mes, después de comenzar la carrera las habían perdido de vista en unos cuantos segundos.

…-...bien, hagan sus apuestas...- intervino Mina sonriendo -…¿quién llegará primero?...-…

…-…nosotros seremos los que nunca vamos a llegar…- replicó Rini -…¡¡corre!...- agregó gritándole a su caballo, al ver que este había disminuido la velocidad; Darien y las chicas se habían detenido para esperarla -...¡por favor, Maya!...- el animal en lugar de obedecer se detuvo completamente, Rini cruzó los brazos exasperadamente.

…-...creo que eso significa un rotundo NO...- intervino Lita riendo divertida.

Mina afirmó con la cabeza -...creo que Maya se ha declarado en huelga...- nn

Darien, quien iba guiando al grupo, regresó hasta donde estaba Rini, para ayudarla -...afloja un poco las riendas, tal vez así camine...- indicó él.

Rini asintió, e hizo lo que Darien le había dicho, Maya comenzó a caminar de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado -...vaya, por fin obedeces...- musitó la pequeña. ¬¬!

Darien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, la siguió para que continuaran su paseo, pero entonces un relincho hizo que el caballo de Rini volviera a detenerse en seco; segundos después el caballo de Aldor paso a su lado a galope tendido; Maya reparó nerviosamente tirando a Rini de su lomo.

…-...¡Rini!...- gritaron a coro Raye y Amy...

«»

...-...esta vez no vas a ganar...- exclamó Raye mirando a su Princesa, había logrado tomar la ventaja por algunos metros, Serena sonrió pícaramente.

…-...¿eso crees?...- replicó ella; sin decir más, incitó a su caballo a correr aún más rápido, pronto alcanzó a su amiga, se le acercó justo para quedar a su lado -…¡Raye!…- gritó poniéndose de pie sobre la montura.

…-...¡estas loca!...- dijo ella, y sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, Serena saltó para caer justo detrás de ella.

…-...bien, ¡ya te alcance!...- indicó la joven de cabellos rubios riendo bastante divertida.

…la Sailor del Fuego negó con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a reír también -…hiciste trampa...- susurró entre risas; las dos siguieron cabalgando algunos metros más, hasta que el asustado caballo de Aldor pasó como relámpago a su lado, interrumpiendo su diversión.

…-…¿qué fue eso?...- cuestionó la pelinegra intrigada.

…-...era un caballo...- respondió Serena -...bastante aterrado por cierto, ¿pero, porqué?...- recorrió con la mirada los alrededores, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, pero sólo percibió una extraña energía, esta se acercaba cada vez más al lugar en donde habían dejado a los demás...

«»

...-…estoy bien...- masculló Rini girando sobre sí misma para quedar boca - arriba.

Lita sonrió aliviada al ver que la pequeña estaba bien -...a eso le llamo un aterrizaje forzoso...-…

Amy afirmó con la cabeza, miró de nuevo a Rini, se quedó helada -...¡Rini quítate de ahí!...- dijo al ver que otro caballo, el del jinete de la armadura roja, cabalgaba directo hacia el lugar en donde la pequeña había caído.

Ella levantó la mirada, se quedó estática, al ver al furioso animal que iba directo hacia ella, no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. Rini cerró sus ojos y se encogió, esperando recibir el golpe... un instante antes de que las patas del caballo la pisaran, Gepardo logró quitarla del camino, el desbocado animal siguió su persecución sin siquiera mirar a los demás.

…-...¿estas bien pequeña?...- cuestionó Gepardo mirando a Rini, quien estaba en sus brazos, ella no respondió, se había desmayado por la impresión -...¿pequeña?...-...

«»

…El jinete de la armadura roja, quien había observado todo, salió de su escondite, llevaba un arco en sus manos, este era de madera, completamente negro, sin ninguna talla o símbolo en su superficie, el extraño tomó una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó, directo a la espalda de Gepardo...

«»

...-...Rini...- masculló Darien desmontando para poder ver como estaba, pero antes de que se acercara a Gepardo, se dio cuenta de la presencia del extraño jinete, y de lo que este pretendía hacer -…Ge...- iba a prevenirlo pero algo lo hizo detenerse, un rencor más grande que su deseo por ayudarlo, desvió la mirada simulando no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Gepardo se dio la vuelta, al sentir la presencia, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, el jinete disparó la flecha, en unos cuantos segundos esta lo alcanzó, atravesó su armadura y se incrustó en su costado derecho -...de..mo...nios...- musitó cayendo de rodillas, hizo todo lo posible porque Rini no recibiera golpe alguno, la depositó en el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie e intentar defenderse, pero el dolor hizo que volviera a caer.

…-...¿where is he?...- (¿dónde esta él?) cuestionó el jinete acercándose a él, mientras desenfundaba su espada - ¡answer me!...- (¡responde!).

…-...go... to... hell...- (vete al infierno) replicó Gepardo jadeando, le dedicó una sonrisa bastante burlona.

El jinete gruñó irritado, blandió su espada dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

…-…¡¡no, ¡¡¡Gepardo!...- gritó Serena apareciendo de la nada, rodeó a Gepardo con sus brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, para protegerlo del ataque del enemigo, este no vaciló al verla, empuñó su arma con toda la intención de matarla a ella también, pero antes de que dañara a Serena una espada detuvo la suya.

…-…¡Lither!...- gritó Aldor sumamente enojado, habían herido a su mejor amigo y eso no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente; en unos cuantos segundos le arrebató la espada al jinete -…¡you´ll pay !...- (¡lo pagarás!)

El enemigo retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.-...¡that´s great, the Aither´s emissary is really furious...- (¡es genial, el emisario de los Aither esta realmente furioso) rió sacando una daga, volvió a mirar a Gepardo -…my lord will be very pleased, he will have the heads of the dearest Eternia´s emissary and one of it´s bravest warriors...- (-…mi señor estará complacido, tendrá las cabezas del más querido de los emisarios de Eternia y uno de sus más valientes guerreros…-)

…-...it won´t be as easy as you think...- (no será tan fácil como piensas) indicó Leopardo, él y Chita aparecieron a unos metros de Aldor.

El jinete los miró despectivamente -...mortals,...you have good powers, it´s a pity that you can´t use them...- (mortales,...tienen buenos poderes, es una lástima que no puedan usarlos...)

…-...maybe we can´t use them in Eternia, but now... we are in the Earth...- ( tal vez no podamos usarlos en Eternia, pero... estamos en la Tierra...), Chita sonrió irónicamente -...and here,...the things are different...- ( y aquí,...las cosas son diferentes) agregó concentrando toda su energía - I´ll show you our real power,...so say you prayers...- (te mostraré nuestro verdadero poder,...así que di tus oraciones...), levantó ambos brazos para luego señalar al jinete -…¡Espada de Viento!...-

Leopardo también se preparó -…¡Resplandor de Hielo!...-

Ambos poderes se fusionaron en uno solo, creando una gran esfera de energía de color azul intenso, esta se estrelló contra el jinete, quien intentó contenerla, pero al tocarla la esfera explotó, cuando el humo hubo desaparecido lo único que quedó del enemigo fue una pequeña mancha de cenizas.

…-...pensé que sería más poderoso...- musitó Aldor enfundando su espada, al ver que el enemigo había quedado fuera de combate; su mente comenzó a trabajar, tratando de explicar como el lither había llegado hasta la residencia, entonces la voz de Serena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

…-...no te mueras,...¡por favor!...- de pronto todo quedó en silencio, excepto por los sollozos de Serena quien seguía sujetando a Gepardo entre sus brazos, Aldor se volteo hacia ella, y se le acercó.

…-...aún sigue con vida...- susurró después de revisar su pulso, se volteo hacia Chita y Leopardo.

…-...podemos ayudarlo...- intervino Chita mirando a Leopardo -...llevémoslo adentro...-…

Leopardo y Aldor afirmaron con la cabeza, apoyaron a Gepardo en sus hombros, para luego dirigirse hacia la mansión junto con Chita, Serena iba a seguirlos pero alguien la detuvo.

…-...Serena...- musitó Raye -...es mejor que esperes...-…

Darien asintió -...no puedes hacer nada por él en este momento...- agregó sujetando uno de los hombros de su novia

…ella lo miró a los ojos, recordando lo que había visto hace sólo unos minutos...

"_...Darien se dio cuenta de la presencia del extraño jinete, y de lo que este pretendía hacer -..Ge...- iba a prevenirlo pero algo lo hizo detenerse, un rencor más grande que su deseo por ayudarlo, desvió la mirada simulando no haberse dado cuenta de nada..."_

…-"…no le importó..."- susurró Serena sin poder creerlo; en ese momento todos los problemas que había tenido con Darien desde la llegada de Gepardo tuvieron sentido para ella: su novio estaba celoso de Gepardo, lo odiaba, lo suficiente para haber deseado su muerte; y lo que era peor, lo que más la lastimaba: había desconfiado de ella, había dudado de su amor. Serena apretó sus puños, tratando de retener sus lágrimas -...más bien no quieres que haga algo por él...- replicó bruscamente.

Las chicas y Darien se quedaron estáticos -...¡¿Serena!...- susurró Mina intrigada, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

…-…¡¡¡como pudiste!...- exclamó Serena abofeteando a su novio, para luego hacer que la soltara, se alejó unos pasos de él; no podía creer que por odio y celos, el hombre que amaba fuera capaz de permitir que alguien muriera.

Darien negó con la cabeza -…¿de qué hablas,…no entiendo...- cuestionó tratando de calmar a su novia.

…-…¡permitiste que lo atacaran a traición!...- respondió ella.

Lita negó con la cabeza - pero,...Darien no podía hacer nada...- replicó defendiéndolo, durante la batalla ella y las demás habían estado tan preocupadas por Rini que no habían visto lo que su princesa.

…-...si podía,...¡y no lo hizo!...- insistió ella -…no lo hizo porque lo odia...-…

…-…no es así Serena...- dijo Amy haciendo todo lo posible por tranquilizar la situación.

Serena la miró para luego voltearse hacia Darien - ¡¡niégalo! - sollozó -…mírame a los ojos y explícame el motivo de las peleas que hemos tenido desde que Gepardo llegó...-…

Darien apretó sus puños y fijó su mirada en el suelo; sin razón aparente el enojo comenzó a crecer en su corazón, después de unos segundos miró a Serena una vez más, su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre de Gepardo; sí, la razón de esta pelea y de las otras era él -"…¡¡¡siempre él!…"- masculló en su mente.

…-...lo sabía...- dijo Serena con un susurro, se dio la vuelta para ir tras Chita, pero Darien la sujetó con fuerza para luego hacer que se volteara hacia él y lo mirara.

…-...¡si querías quedarte con él, ¡¿por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio!...- indicó él secamente - ¡¿o no es eso lo que deseas! -…

Serena sintió que su corazón se detenía; el hombre frente a ella era otro, completamente diferente al novio tierno y cariñoso que hasta entonces había conocido, el ser frente a ella estaba lleno de odio -"…¿qué sucedió Darien?…"- musitó en su mente,...el dolor en sus brazos por la presión de las manos de su novio la hizo reaccionar -…¡¡me lastimas!...-…

…-...¡Darien!...- intervino Raye interponiéndose entre los dos.

El pareció reaccionar y soltó enseguida a Serena, ella retrocedió unos pasos nuevamente -...vete...- susurró bastante agitada -…¡vete,...¡¡no quiero verte más!...- agregó, se dio la vuelta para luego correr de regreso a la mansión.

…-...no...- dijo Raye deteniendo a Darien al ver que pretendía seguir a su Princesa, las chicas intercambiaron miradas intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

…-…¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí?...- exclamó por fin Mina.

Darien apretó sus puños -...si es lo que Serena desea,...entonces así será...- indicó firmemente, comenzó a caminar dispuesto a salir de la residencia, para no volver nunca.

…-...¡no Darien!...- gritó Rini poniéndose de pie, había recobrado el sentido justo cuando empezó la discusión entre Serena y Darien -...¡no te vayas!...- agregó corriendo tras de él.

Las chicas la siguieron con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, Amy suspiró -…esperemos que Rini pueda convencerlo...-…

Mina asintió -...nosotras lo intentaremos con Serena...-…

…-...no podemos permitir que su relación termine de esa manera...- intervino Lita.

Raye negó con la cabeza -...no será tan fácil chicas...- replicó, todas la miraron esperando a que se explicara - Serena dijo la verdad, yo también lo vi, Darien no hizo nada por evitar que Gepardo fuera herido y pudo haberlo hecho...-...

«»

...Serena llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Gepardo, tomó aire y limpió las lágrimas que había en sus ojos; no podía darse el lujo de llorar por Darien en ese momento, sus instructores no debían verla así, no cuando necesitaban que ella fuera fuerte -...sólo resiste...- se susurró a sí misma, sujetando el picaporte de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, iba abrirla pero Leopardo se le adelantó, salió de la habitación sin siquiera permitirle ver lo que sucedía adentro.

…-…quiero verlo,...por favor…-…

Leopardo miró a su protegida -...van a sacar la flecha,...es mejor que no lo vea...-…

Serena iba a replicar pero un grito la interrumpió, era Gepardo, sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un lado a Leopardo y entró a la habitación abruptamente; Aldor sostenía una flecha negra en sus manos, la flecha que había herido a Gepardo; él estaba sentado en su cama, le habían quitado el peto de su armadura para que Chita pudiera vendarlo. Serena se acercó a él y sujetó sus manos -...Gepardo...-…

…-...no... deberías... estar... aquí...- susurró él mirándola.

Serena le dedicó una tierna sonrisa -...eres un tonto...- dijo, ayudó a Chita a recostarlo en la cama cuando ella terminó de vendarlo -…¿porqué lo hiciste?...-…

…-...le gusta hacerse el héroe...- intervino Chita haciéndose a un lado para que Serena pudiera sentarse junto a Gepardo.

Él negó con la cabeza -...se... que esa pequeña... es especial para usted...- tomó aire -...no quería... ver lágrimas... en sus ojos...- sonrió débilmente -...creo que... no lo... logré...- agregó observando como los ojos de su protegida comenzaban a enrojecerse de nuevo.

Ella negó con la cabeza -…ahora eso no es importante...- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa -...sólo concéntrate en recuperarte...-…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza, se volteo hacia Aldor, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, observando la flecha - Aldor,...¿qué sucede?...- cuestionó.

Su amigo tomó aire -...Gepardo,...la punta de la flecha es púrpura...-…

Serena se puso de pie -…¿qué significa eso?...- preguntó presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Gepardo apretó sus puños - significa que... estaba enve...nenada...- cerró los ojos -...no me queda... mucho tiempo...-…

…-…¡debemos hacer algo!...- indicó Serena.

…-...y lo haremos...- afirmó Aldor -...hay una planta en Eternia que contrarresta los efectos del veneno que utilizan los Lithers: la Flor de Luz...-…

…-...pero es peligroso... regresar ahora...- replicó Gepardo hizo una pausa -...no puedes saber... si el Lither... que te siguió... era el único... puede haber... cientos de ellos detrás del portal...-…

…-...debemos hacerlo...- intervino Serena, sujetó a Aldor -…yo iré contigo, de ese modo sí algo le sucede a uno, el otro podrá regresar con la flor...-…

…-...no podemos arriesgarla...- dijo Leopardo -...debemos ir nosotros...-…

Serena la miró -...Gepardo los necesita, ustedes pueden ayudarlo a resistir hasta nuestro regreso...- se volteo nuevamente hacia Aldor -...no hay tiempo que perder...-…

«»

...Serena y Aldor entraron a los establos de la residencia, él sonrió al ver que su caballo estaba ahí, al parecer había logrado librarse de su perseguidor.

…-...well done my friend...- (bien hecho mi amigo) susurró Aldor acariciándolo, miró a Serena -…¿ya escogió uno?...-…

Ella asintió, señaló al equino que había montado en la carrera con Raye.

…-...será mejor que lo monte a pelo, en Eternia las sillas son inútiles...- explicó Aldor acercándose al caballo para colocarle las riendas.

Serena lo observó intrigada -...Eternia...- repitió pensativamente -...Gepardo, Chita y Leopardo nunca me han hablado de su mundo,...Aldor también vienes de ahí, ¿cierto?…- hizo una pausa -...háblame de ese lugar...-…

Él se volteo hacia Serena mientras terminaba de ajustar las riendas al caballo que ella utilizaría; ¿cómo describirle el maravilloso lugar que era Eternia, sonrió recordando lo que Gepardo le dijo una vez...

_"…-…Aldor,...para los mortales, cuando un ser vivo muere, su espíritu emprende un largo viaje hacia otro mundo, en donde no hay odio,...o rencor, es un lugar donde no es necesario llorar, porque la palabra tristeza no existe; en este mundo el espíritu debe hallar el descanso y la paz eterna...- Gepardo sonrió para luego darle un golpecito en el hombro a Aldor -…cuando yo muera, mi amigo, mi espíritu no tendrá que hacer ese viaje ya que ya ha encontrado ese mundo...- suspiró mientras fijaba su mirada en las constelaciones de Eternia…"_

**NOTAS**

Bueno, primero que nada una fe de erratas: la semana pasada no era el Cap. IX sino el VIII, sí, me emocione, en ese momento ya estaba trabajando en el Cap. IX y mi inconsciente quizo publicarlo en ese momento...

...sé que algunos querrán matarme por la pelea ente SYD:P lo siento, los Lithers son muy mala influencia y sobre todo cuando hay celos en el corazón...

...quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, ¡¡¡síganlo haciendo que son de mucha inspiración!... y a los que no han dejado también ¡gracias por leer mi fic!...

" She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that´s best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes " - esta frase pertenece a Byron, siento decepcionarlos aún no soy tan poética :p

y ya saben como siempre: cualquier pregunta, comentario, sugerencia o crítica aquí o en el mail...


	10. La Tierra de los Vientos

Disclaimer: aprovechando,...Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes al igual que los poderes de las Guerreras Mágicas que utilizo en este FF no me pertenecen...

La raza de los Aithers, mencionada en este Fic; como algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta BASADA SOLO en ALGUNAS características de los Elfos de J.R.R. Tolkein, (su forma de vida, y aspecto, su inmortalidad, etc.) al igual que varios de los nombres que utilizo para mis personajes aithers (no soy muy creativa para los nombres nn)...Estos NO son utilizados con fines de lucro...

ACLARACIÓN: el fic NO se va a convertir en un crossover con El Señor de los Anillos, no habrá relación alguna con la trama de esa historia: no hay anillos, no hay Sauron, no hay hobbit´s, ni enanos, ni magos u orcos (los Lithers no son orcos); NO existen los personajes elfos de esa historia ( Elrond, Haldir, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, etc.)... y Eternia (Cygne, Derk y Phoenix) no es la Tierra Media... bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora nn ... gracias por su atención... :p

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

**CAPITULO X ( I ) - Remordimientos**

...Gepardo tomó aire mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, tenía que aprovechar que Chita y Leopardo lo habían dejado solo por algunos minutos; no podía permitir que su protegida acompañara a Aldor, era demasiado peligroso. Caminó con pasos vacilantes buscando su armadura, esta se encontraba sobre uno de los sillones que había en su habitación, se acercó a ella y la sujetó -...no,...demonios...- masculló, su armadura estaba completamente negra, todo el brillo del oro y los reflejos que esta irradiaba habían desaparecido.

…-...aunque tuvieras las fuerzas suficientes para utilizarla, la armadura ya no te protegerá...- indicó Chita entrando a la habitación -…la flecha acabó con la Eínai con la que fue forjada, ahora tan sólo es un pedazo de acero, tan frágil como una hoja de papel...-…

…-...lo sé...- susurró Gepardo apretó sus puños, dejando la armadura de nuevo en el sillón.

…-...pero estoy segura que la Dama de Cygne podrá repararla...- dijo Chita tratando de animarlo, aunque fuera con algo tan vanal en esos momentos; lo sujetó para luego hacerlo volver a la cama.

…-...sabes,...que no es eso ...lo que me preocupa...- dijo Gepardo negándose a recostarse -...Chita,...debes detenerla...-…

…-...Gepardo,...morirás,...no me pidas eso...- replicó ella, caminó acercándose a los ventanales de la habitación -...entrenamos bien a la Princesa,...si es necesario sabrá defenderse...- agregó.

Gepardo negó con la cabeza -...no contra los Lithers...- observó de nuevo su armadura, esta vez divisó su espada, esta aún seguía igual que siempre...

«...Parque No.10...»

"._..-...vete...- susurró Serena bastante agitada - ¡vete,...¡no quiero verte más!...-…"_

Darien se detuvo al escuchar que la voz de Serena se repetía en su mente, esa voz, que a pesar de todo, comenzó a calmar su enojo y su ira; se recargó en uno de los árboles que adornaban el camino -"...¿acaso dejaste de amarme?..."- se cuestionó en su mente fijando su mirada en el cielo -"…no,...no es eso..."- tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos -"...lo que sucede es que la has decepcionado..."-…

…-…¡Darien!...- gritó nuevamente Rini sacándolo de sus pensamientos, en unos cuantos segundos la pequeña, quien lo había seguido desde la mansión, lo alcanzó por fin, se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas -...no te vayas...- musitó, se abrazó a él -…¡Darien, quédate...-…

…-...Rini…- susurró él, sin saber que más decir; se había olvidado completamente de ella; por sus lágrimas, lo más probable era que hubiera presenciado su discución con Serena -...yo...-…

Rini lo miró nuevamente -...por favor…- volvió a abrazarlo -...no entiendo que salió mal,...pero no la dejes, ella te quiere...-…

Él por fin reaccionó, al oír las últimas palabras, se quedó estático, no por el hecho de que Rini le tuviera que confimar que Serena lo quería, sino porque tenía la prueba de eso frente a él: la pequeña que estaba abrazado a sus piernas; si Serena hubiera dejado de amarlo, Rini instantáneamente habría dejado de existir.

…-...Darien...- sollozó Rini -...tú ...la quieres,...¿no es así?...-…

Una sensación de ternura invadió a Darien, cargó a la pequeña, para luego mesarle el cabello -...claro que la quiero Rini...- hizo una pausa, recordando la discusión -...pero,...a pesar de eso,...he sido injusto con ella...- cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba sus labios -...no creo que pueda perdonarme...-…

Rini negó con la cabeza -...lo hará,...ella te quiere...- insistió -…y si no lo hace¡¡se las verá conmigo!...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-…¿Aldor?...- insistió Serena al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

Aldor la miró, despertando del trance en el que lo habían sumergido los recuerdos; no sabía que contestarle, sí Eternia era un lugar maravilloso, lo había sido hasta la llegada de los Lithers -...bueno...-

…-...en realidad nunca, nadie la describió...- intervino Chita entrando a los establos de la residencia -...ni en sus mejores épocas,...nunca fue necesario...-…

Serena y Aldor voltearon a verla, extrañamente, ahora ella vestía totalmente diferente a como hasta entonces Serena la había visto; llevaba una especie de túnica blanca, de estilo griego, encima de esta llevaba una capa negra, del mismo estilo que la que había utilizado Aldor a su llegada.

…-...pensé que estabas con Gepardo...- susurró él, sorprendido de verla ahí.

…-...¿esta bien?...- cuestionó Serena enseguida, sujetó a su instructora temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado.

…-...no se preocupe,...resistirá,...lo suficiente...- respondió Chita, sonrió irónicamente -...Gepardo tiene más vidas que un gato, ha sobrevivido ha peores situaciones,...y esta no puede ser la excepción...-…

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante algunos instantes, todos deseaban que lo que Chita había dicho fuera verdad; después de unos segundos ella miró nuevamente a Serena, recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí, desenfundó la hermosa espada que Gepardo le había dado y que hasta entonces había ocultado debajo de su capa -...Gepardo quiere que la lleve...- indicó entregándosela.

…-...pero...- Serena sujetó la espada, para luego observarla detenidamente, el arma era bastante ligera, un poco más larga de lo normal, la hoja era de doble filo, contra la luz emitía destellos blancos y a veces azulados, el puño era del mismo material que la hoja, en su base había amarrada una tira de seda color roja.

…-...en Phoenix la llaman _Ventus, _el viento del sur,...es poderosa, y más cuando quien la empuña, lo hace por razones justas…- explicó Chita, sonrió -...tal vez no sea necesario que la utilice,...pero él se sentirá más tranquilo si la lleva...-

…-...gracias...- respondió Serena devolviéndole la sonrisa, Chita ayudó a que ella se colocara el arma en la cintura.

…-...bien,...no podemos perder más tiempo...- indicó Aldor interrumpiéndolas -...debemos irnos...-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, tomó su broche transformador levantándolo en el aire -...¡Poder Cósmico Lunar¡¡transformación!...- su uniforme apareció después de algunos segundos, entonces Sailor Moon volvió a concentrar su energía, despertando el poder que había adquirido durante el entrenamiento, y que hacía poco había decidido dormir; su transformación cambió poco a poco a la de Super Sailor Moon.

Ella se acercó al caballo que la llevaría, Chita volvió a detenerla -...tome…- dijo quitándose su capa, para luego cubrir a su protegida…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, Chita sujetó al caballo mientras Aldor ayudaba a Serena a subir a él…

…-...sólo tienen dos días,...deben regresar antes del anochecer, sólo así la Flor de Luz surtirá efecto...- pidió Chita -...tengan cuidado…- agregó, suspiró observando como ella y Aldor asentían para luego salir de los establos -...suerte...-...

«»

...Aldor y Serena comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el portón de la residencia, en el camino se toparon con las chicas, que apenas iban de regreso hacia la mansión.

…-...¡Serena!...- gritó Raye interponiéndose en su camino, el resto de las chicas la imitaron.

…-…¿a dónde vas?...- cuestionó Mina agitadamente.

Serena la miró -...no tengo tiempo de explicarles...- respondió tratando de hacer que le permitieran seguir.

…-...¿te vas por Darien?...- preguntó Lita, sujetando las riendas del caballo de su amiga; estaba preocupada por ella; sabía que la pelea había afectado bastante a su Princesa, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado.

…-...no...- insistió ella tratando de retener sus lágrimas, la mención del nombre de Darien había hecho que de pronto sintiera deseos de llorar, aún no había asimilado lo sucedido -...por favor...- negó con la cabeza al ver que no se quitarían del camino, hasta que les diera una respuesta, apretó sus labios.

Aldor se acercó a ella -...Princesa...- susurró para que se diera prisa.

Serena asintió -...debo irme o Gepardo morirá...-…

…-...pero...- iba a replicar Amy, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

…-...Chita les explicará...- interrumpió Serena, miró a Lita, quien asintió y soltó las riendas.

…-...sólo... ...ten cuidado...- musitó Raye...

«»«»«»

...-…vamos Darien...- insistió Rini jalándolo hasta el portón de la mansión, él la detuvo antes de que entraran.

…-...no creo que quiera verme...- susurró cerrando sus ojos, mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que Serena le había dicho, tomó aire -...Rini, de verdad es mejor que no lo intente...-…

…la pequeña iba a replicar, pero en ese momento las puertas del portón se abrieron bruscamente, segundos después dos jinetes salieron galopando a toda velocidad a traves de ellas, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, ambos jinetes llevaban capas negras que los cubrían completamente...

«»«»«»

...-…todo se esta complicando...- musitó Amy -...y yo pensé que por fin tendríamos un poco de paz...-… T T

Lita sonrió mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro a su amiga -...vamos Amy, la situación no es tan mala...- replicó tratando de ser optimista.

Todas la miraron de reojo ¬¬¡

Raye suspiró -...tal vez tengas razón Lita...- hizo una pausa -...es sólo que es extraño; Serena y Darien nunca habían discutido de esa manera: con tanto enojo de por medio,...ni siquiera cuando Darien se alejó de ella para protegerla (Black -Moon)...-…

Mina se unió a Lita, en el club de optimistas -...chicas, pero no olviden: el amor lo puede todo...- indicó decididamente -…y entre esos dos hay mucho,...en exceso, creánme, se los dice la diosa de ese sentimiento...- nn

…-...ojalá tengas razón...- susurró Darien, él y Rini se acercaron a ellas.

…-...Darien...- masculló Raye -...pensamos que…-…

El suspiró -...no,...Rini me hizo recordar algunas cosas que por un momento olvidé...-…

…-...¡que bien!...- intervino Mina saltando de alegría -...me da gusto Darien, sabía que tú no eres de ese tipo de hombres...-…

…-...y lo mejor es que ha venido a hablar con Serena...- intervino Rini -...¡aunque ella se niegue!...-…

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, sin saber si debían decirles lo que sucedía o no, todo quedo en silencio durante varios segundos...

…-...¡eso es verdaderamente genial y realmente bueno!...- dijo por fin Mina, sin saber que más decir nn! -...pero,...ella se esta bañando en este momento...-…

…- ¡Mina!...- reclamaron Raye y Amy. ¬¬!

…-...esta bien, lo siento,...Darien: Serena se acaba de ir...- corrigió Mina.

Darien la miró -...¿Serena se fue?...- repitió comenzando a preocuparse.

…-…sí, por esa puerta...- volvió a responder la "diosa del amor" señalando el portón.

…-…¡MINA!...- Raye negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que justo en esos momentos a su amiga le hubiera dado un ataque de buen humor.

…-...no entiendo...- susurró Darien; temía que por la pelea, ella se hubiera marchado,...y no pudiera a verla otra vez -...¿acaso ella?...-…

…-...no, ella regresará Darien...- respondió Lita -...en verdad no sabemos que es lo que sucedió...-…

…-...pero Chita puede explicarnos...- intervino Amy.

Todos asintieron, para luego dirigirse directo hacia la mansión.

«...En la Biblioteca...»

...Chita entró a la biblioteca, ahí lo esperaban Darien, y las chicas, Luna y Artemis también se encontraban ahí, se habían reunido, para que ella les explicara que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

…-...la flecha que alcanzó a Gepardo estaba envenenada...- dijo ella tratando de explicarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Darien desvió su mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños -...todo es por mi culpa...- interrumpió poniéndose de pie, se acercó a los ventanales -"...yo empecé esto..."- musitó en su mente; sus celos lo habían llevado muy lejos, si hubiera prevenido a Gepardo del ataque del Lither, él no estaría herido, y la pelea con Serena nunca hubiera sucedido.

…-...en realidad Príncipe Endimión no fue su culpa...- dijo Chita repentinamente, todos la miraron intrigados.

…-...¿de qué estas hablando?...- murmuró Darien -...yo pude haber prevenido a Gepardo,...pero no lo hice, ...permití que lo hirieran...-…

…-...en realidad,...no creo que esa haya sido su verdadera intención...- insistió Chita mirándolo -...sí, definitivamente en su corazón existe un sentimiento en contra de Gepardo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para haber provocado esa reacción en usted...-…

…-...entonces...- musitó Amy tratando de entender a que se refería Chita.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza - hay algo que deben saber, los Lithers, entre otras cosas, tienen la habilidad de aumentar los malos sentimientos en el corazón de una persona, y más cuando estos ya existen en él,...los impulsan a hacer cosas que jamas harían... cegándolos ante el odio y la rabia...-…

…-…eso no me disculpa...- replicó Darien bajando la mirada, tomó aire -...y no explica el porque de la partida de Serena...-…

Chita suspiró negando con la cabeza, en verdad sería difícil convencerlo de que él no había sido el responsable de lo sucedido, miró a las chicas -…el veneno de la flecha es mortal,...necesita el antídoto o sin duda morirá...-…

…-...pero...- iba a replicar Lita, pero Chita se le adelantó.

…-…Aldor y la Princesa fueron a nuestro mundo,…a Eternia…- continuó ella -...sólo en ese lugar, en los vados del río Cristal, crece la Flor de Luz... es lo único que podrá salvar la vida de Gepardo...-...

**CAPITULO X ( II ) - Cygne - La Tierra del Viento. **

...Eternia...

...las tierras de la belleza eterna...

...la tierra donde vive mi gente: los aithers...

...la única a la que realmente podíamos llamar hogar...

...Eternia no es un planeta,...son tierras que están resguardadas en la estrella más brillante de cada una de las constelaciones de Derk (Dragón), Cygne (Cisne) y Phoenix (Fénix),...ustedes, más bien las llamarían islas, en medio de un gran océano: el espacio,...todas fueron creadas gracias al poder que los aithers depositaron en esas estrellas, y gracias a ese poder dichas tierras se mantienen unidas, a pesar de la enorme distancia que hay entre ellas...

...pero,...no siempre fue así...

...aunque no lo parezca, los aithers estamos ligados a la raza humana; Aithers y Hombres,...dos razas tan parecidas,...y a la vez tan diferentes,...ligadas por su origen, y según los escritos y profecías ligadas al mismo destino...

...En el principio de los tiempos ambas razas convivieron en forma pacífica, compartiendo el mismo planeta: la Tierra; pero con el paso del tiempo las diferencias comenzaron a alejarnos: los aithers tenemos un regalo: el don de la vida eterna, nuestros cuerpos son vulnerables como los de los mortales, podemos morir de una herida grave, o si lo deseamos, pero no envejecemos...

...los humanos, sí...

...los primeros sabios, que trataban con nuestros "Lord´s" fallecieron, y sus hijos, poco a poco rompieron las relaciones; olvidaron la viejas costumbres,...la raza humana cambió: perdieron el respeto por todo cuanto había a su alrededor, el respeto por su hogar,...destruían todo cuanto había a su paso...

...tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento u hostilidad con la raza humana, los aithers se aislaron, retirándose a lo que sería su último refugio en el planeta azul: un continente en medio del océano Atlántico, por desgracia al poco tiempo de haber llegado a él, hubo un cataclismo de grandes proporciones, el continente fue destruido, hundiéndose en lo profundo del mar...

...fue entonces cuando mi gente decidió partir de la Tierra,...Eternia fue creada,...y los aithers emigraron a esas tierras, fue una época hermosa, mil años llenos de alegría, paz y tranquilidad,...pero como todo,...llegó a su fin...

...sin habernos dado cuenta, el poder que se había utlizado para crear nuestro mundo, había dejado un residuo negativo, una energía que alimentó a un agujero negro cercano a la Constelación de Phoenix, el residuo cambió la estructura del agujero, transformándolo en un ser pensante... y con grandes ambiciones: la Nada...

...este nuevo ser no perdió el tiempo, se había propuesto ambiciosos objetivos, y para lograrlos creó a su propio ejército, una nueva raza: los Lithers, replica exacta de la raza Aither,...sin embargo sólo logró copiar una cosa: la belleza física,...en un principio los lithers fueron seres hermosos, pero a pesar de toda esa perfección eran semejantes a su creador, estaban vacíos por dentro, esto fue lo que los transformó en lo que son hoy... sombras que se ocultan detrás de su armadura, teñida con la sangre de las víctimas caídas bajo sus armas...

...al ver en que había terminado su creación, la Nada sintió envidia de los Aithers, y pronto los atacó, dispuesta a arrasar con ellos; invadió varios territorios de Eternia, la guerra se desató;...aún hoy no puedo entender como después de varios siglos de duras batallas fuímos capaces de vencer,...varios de los Lord´s más poderosos perecieron para acabar con la Nada, logramos la victoria y la paz regresó a Eternia...

...sin embargo habíamos cometido el mismo error: utilizar nuestros poderes,...así, de nuevo se liberó un gran residuo de energía negativa... que con los años habría de revivir a nuestro peor enemigo...

...el tiempo volvió a pasar, y la amenaza quedó en el olvido,...Lord Elanor, uno de los hijos de los primeros Lord´s, y el más sabio de los aithers, dirigió a nuestra gente a una nueva época de prosperidad,...en esos años llegaron noticias de que la situación en la Tierra había cambiado: se había establecido un imperio, con grandes reyes, de noble linaje,...y en la Luna el Milenio de Plata estaba en todo se esplendor,...así los tres imperios compartieron su bonanza, reestableciendo las relaciones que habían sido olvidadas...

...pero entonces, la amenaza que hasta entonces parecía tan lejana, se hizo latente, la Nada había vuelto,...y junto con ella: los Lithers, al ver la inminente guerra que se habría de librar, los Aithers se alejaron del Imperio de la Tierra y el Milenio de Plata, temiendo que la Nada ambicionara conquistarlos a ellos también...

...Lord Elanor sabía que, esta vez, si no quería que la historia se repitiese, debería obtener la victoria sin utilizar los grandes poderes de los aithers,...una misión imposible, puesto que estos son los únicos capaces de destruír aquello que también crearon; consciente de lo que debía hacer, Elanor se preparó para una sola batalla, planeaba librarla en la única isla que hay en Phoenix, la Isla de Agua, una isla donde podría encerrar a su enemigo para siempre, lejos y a la vez cerca de los aithers, para que siempre pudiera ser vigilada...

...sin embargo la Nada se le adelantó, atacándolo en su mayor punto débil: su hijo: Elessar y su nieta: Elisis,...desolado por sus muertes, Elanor perdió el interés y las fuerzas,...fue presa fácil y cayó a manos de la mismísima Nada...

...lo que nunca pudo saber Lord Elanor, fue que su hijo Elessar había logrado escapar del ataque que se suponía, acabaría con su vida; él, junto con otros de los hijos de los primeros Lord´s: Lord Eldair, y la Dama Ellan, lograron llevar a cabo el plan original de Elanor, sellaron a su enemigo en lo profundo de un abismo, en la laguna de la Isla de Agua,...donde permanece hasta hoy...

...Lord Elessar tomó el lugar de su padre, y a pesar de que nunca se acabó con los Lithers completamente, logró que las cosas, en parte, volvieran a ser como lo eran antes,...incluso intentó reestablecer el contacto con los dos imperios amigos, pero fue en vano,...poco antes de que Lord Elessar, Lord Eldair y la Dama Ellan detuvieran a la Nada, la guerra estalló en la Tierra; la Reina Beryl no sólo atacó al Imperio de ese planeta, también destruyó al Milenio de Plata...

...lo único que sé de esa guerra, es que la Reina Serenity obtuvo el triunfo acosta de su vida,...logró revivir a todos los caídos, incluyendo a su hija y al heredero del Imperio de la Tierra,...los envió a ese planeta, con la esperanza de que algún día pudieran rehacer sus vidas...

...los años volvieron a pasar y los humanos olvidaron por completo que alguna vez existió el Milenio de Plata, y la raza Aither con la que alguna vez compartieron ese hermoso planeta...

«»

...-…sí…- masculló Serena firmemente -...esa parte de la historia la conozco de memoria...-…

Aldor afirmó con la cabeza comprendiendo -...sé que no escuchó mucho acerca de nosotros antes,...los Aithers nos alejamos de ambos imperios poco después de su nacimiento...-…

Serena asintió -...ahora entiendo,...no se sabe nada de ustedes, porque no hay rastro de su cultura,...no hay ruinas, ni escritos...- agregó con un susurró, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, entonces Sailor Moon se detuvo, miró de nuevo a Aldor -…y mis instructores, Gepardo, Chita y Leopardo,...¿acaso ellos son Aithers?...-…

Aldor negó con la cabeza -...ellos son humanos, descendientes de los hombres que durante el ataque de Beryl pidieron refugio a los aithers...- hizo una pausa -...es otra historia, pero basta decir que la Dama Ellan y Lord Elessar les tienen mucho aprecio, sobre todo a Gepardo,...a quien Elessar considera como un hijo...-…

Siguieron el camino, Sailor Moon iba preguntar algo más, pero Aldor se le adelantó...

...-…ahí esta...- indicó él por fin, señaló el portal que había dejado abierto en medio del bosque -...el portal puede llevarnos tanto a Cygne, como a Phoenix o a Derk,...tan sólo tenemos que desearlo…-…

…-...es hermoso...- masculló Sailor Moon observándolo detenidamente, el portal estaba formado por dos árboles, cuyas ramas estaban entrelazadas en la parte superior, ambos arboles parecían estar hechos de mármol, el color era de un blanco intenso; justo en medio de las ramas que formaban el arco del portal, se encontraba la escultura de una extraña criatura; Serena pudo distinguir los rasgos de un cisne combinados con los de un fénix, en el cuello de esta extraña ave había un dragón que estaba enroscado a él.

…-...¿lista?...- cuestionó Aldor mirándola.

Serena asintió ambos incitaron a sus caballos a cruzar a traves de la estela de mercurio, un intenso resplandor rodeo a ambos, cegando a Sailor Moon por algunos instantes, lo primero que ella pudo volver a enfocar fue una flecha de punta púrpura, que apuntaba directo a su rostro, Aldor yacía en el suelo a unos metros de su caballo, varios Lithers le apuntaban con sus arcos...

…-...move... and I´ll kill you...- (muévete... y te mataré)...

**NOTAS**

De nuevo gracias a todos por sus comentarios... :p ¡no olviden dejarlos!

Aither - ( éter en griego región superior del aire, aire claro, cielo), Sailor Moon Aeternus la raza que viene del aire.

Eínai - (Participio activo del griego ousía esencia, hecho de ser), Sailor Moon Aeternus es la esencia que los Aithers, le brindan a sus armas con sus poderes.

Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, pregunta, sugerencia o crítica, aquí o en el mail…


	11. Hasta Pronto

**Sailor Moon AeternusCAPITULO XI - Hasta Pronto **

...-...¿lista?...- cuestionó Aldor mirándola.

Serena asintió ambos incitaron a sus caballos a cruzar a través de la estela de mercurio del portal, un intenso resplandor rodeó a ambos, cegando a Sailor Moon por algunos instantes, lo primero que ella pudo volver a enfocar fue una flecha de punta púrpura, que apuntaba directo a su rostro, Aldor yacía en el suelo a unos metros de su caballo, varios Lithers le apuntaban con sus arcos.

…-...move,...and I´ll kill you...- (muévete... y te mataré).

Sailor Moon sonrió irónicamente ante la amenaza -...vaya,...que maravillosa bienvenida...- susurró.

Los lithers que le apuntaban por atrás, presionaron sus flechas contra su espalda para obligarla a bajar del caballo -...what do we do with her?...- (…¿qué hacemos con ella?...) cuestionó uno de ellos, bajando la capucha que cubría el rostro de Serena.

…-...she´s also an aither, she´s coming with us...- (...es también una aither, vendrá con nosotros...), fue lo último que Sailor Moon escuchó antes de que la golpearan en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente...

«...Por la noche, Eternia - Tierras de Cygne...»

...Serena despertó al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del mar, entreabrió los ojos para observarlo pero lo único que logró ver fue el suelo, moviéndose debajo de ella; uno de los lithers la cargaba como si fuera un costal, la tenían amarrada de las manos; después de aguantar unos segundos el constante balanceo, decidió que esa posición era bastante incómoda -...si no te detienes,...vomitaré sobre ti,...¡sabandija!...-…

El lither, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta se detuvo, avisó a sus compañeros, para luego sentar a Sailor Moon en un conjunto de rocas que había a un lado del camino, sacó su arco para apuntar de nuevo al rostro de Serena - ¡¡¿now,...what!...- (¡¡y ahora, ...¿qué!), exclamó el lither volteándose hacia el líder de su grupo.

…-...we must go on...- (...debemos seguir...) indicó él firmemente, venía arrastrando a Aldor quien estaba amarrado de manos y pies, seguía inconsciente; el lither lo alzó fácilmente para luego aventarlo a los pies de Serena -…we´ll go on until we reach the lands of Phoenix...- (...seguiremos hasta que lleguemos a las tierras de Phoenix...).

…-...but it´s dangerous,...we should leave her here, our target was the emissary...- (pero es peligroso, ...deberíamos dejarla aquí, nuestro blanco era el emisario...) intervino otro -...maybe she´s one of the protege´s of the Lady of Cygne…- ( ...tal vez ella sea una de las protegidas de la Dama de Cygne...).

…-...if that´s true,...our Lord will be pleased...- (si eso es cierto,...nuestro señor estará agradecido), agregó el líder, observó detenidamente a Serena, para luego sujetarla de la barbilla -…with her blood He will have some of the skill´s of her race...- (con su sangre Él obtendrá algunas de la habilidades de la raza Aither...).

…-...then,...her blood should be ours,...in the end,...she´s our prisioner…- (entonces,...su sangre debería ser nuestra, al fin y al cabo ...es nuestra prisionera...), el Lither que apuntaba al rostro de Serena, presionó la flecha contra su cuello, causando una pequeña herida.

…-...¡¡leave her alone!...- (¡¡déjenla en paz!) exclamó Aldor poniéndose de pie, los Lithers lo rodearon para volverlo a golpear y así mantenerlo en el suelo.

Serena negó con la cabeza -...de acuerdo,…¡¡es suficiente!...- replicó firmemente, concentró toda su energía en unos cuantos segundos, haciendo que esta la rodeara, la cuerda con la que estaba amarrada desapareció - ¡¡Flecha!... ¡Fuego!...- su poder se convirtió en una intensa llamarada que envolvió únicamente a todos los lithers que los estaban atacando, estos quedaron reducidos a cenizas, Sailor Moon cruzó los brazos observándolos -...así esta mucho mejor...-…

Aldor rompió las cuerdas con las que estaba atado, se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros -...¡¡jamás lo vuelva a hacer!...- exclamó -...no debe utilizar ningún tipo de magia o poder en Eternia...-…

Serena lo miró, bastante intrigada -...pero,...nos iban a matar,...no se tú, pero yo estoy bastante interesada en seguir con vida,...necesitamos encontrar la Flor de Luz para salvar a Gepardo...-…

…-...si,...lo sé,...pero también debe recordar lo que le dije hace unos momentos...- replicó Aldor -...la Nada ha vuelto dos veces,...debido a los poderes utilizados por los aithers en Eternia,...pero incluso los suyos podrían ayudarla a escapar del lugar en donde ha sido encerrada, y créamelo,...no querrá que eso suceda...-…

Serena apretó sus labios, para mirarlo una vez más...

«...Al día siguiente, Residencia Le Rivau...»

...Darien entró a la habitación de Gepardo, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos, después de unos segundos él se dio cuenta de la presencia del Príncipe de la Tierra -...no pensé verlo aquí...- susurró.

…-...sé algo de medicina,...y quise ayudar...- musitó Darien, sacó una pequeña bolsa de suero -...no puedo eliminar el veneno que corre por tú sangre, pero por lo menos no sentirás los dolores...-…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza, observó como Darien insertaba una aguja en uno de sus brazos, para que la solución pudiera fluir en su cuerpo -...¿porqué... lo... hace?...-…

…el aludido tomó aire -…te debo una disculpa...- indicó mirándolo -...fui un cobarde al permitir que te atacaran por la espalda...-…

…-...usted... no fue... el responsable...- replicó Gepardo cerrando sus ojos -...los lithers... controlaban sus actos, ...además yo... debí estar alerta,...soy un guerrero...-…

…-...Chita dijo lo mismo,...acerca de los lithers…- susurró Darien dándole la espalda -...pero no me convence,...si lograron controlar mis acciones,...es porque había cierto deseo en mi de hacer lo que hice...-…

Gepardo negó con la cabeza -...si usted lo cree así...-…

Darien volvió a mirarlo -...seré sincero...- dijo sosteniendo la solución en alto para que bajara más rápido.

…-...no tiene... que serlo...- interrumpió Gepardo -...sé que no le agrado,...no tolera... que este cerca de la Princesa...-…

Darien suspiró -…estas en lo correcto…- susurró después de unos segundos, sonrió irónicamente;…no le sorprendía que Gepardo estuviera enterado, después de todo habían tenido bastantes roces en varias ocasiones por esa razón, suspiró -...ahora,...es tú turno de ser sincero...- hizo una pausa -...¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con ...Serena?...-…

…-...vine... a entrenarla,...esa era mi misión...- musitó Gepardo -...pero ya que estamos en "confianza"... no negaré que le he tomado bastante cariño... es una... gran mujer...- hizo una pausa tratando de respirar, el veneno comenzaba a hacérselo difícil -...cualquier hombre,...se sentiría afortunado... de tenerla... a su lado...-…

…-...¿y si tuvieras la oportunidad?...- preguntó Darien suavemente.

…-...la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces,...lucharía por ella,...aunque fuera contra usted...- respondió Gepardo firmemente, sonrió -...sé que nunca tendré esa oportunidad,...la Princesa tiene un destino...- bajó la mirada -...y debe cumplirse...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza, sorprendido por sus palabras, ese tipo si que tenía valor y agallas; los dos permanecieron en silencio durante varios instantes -...siento que nos hallamos conocido en estas circunstancias... ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...-…

Gepardo asintió -...ojalá...-...

«...Eternia - Tierras de Cygne...»

...-...hemos perdido un día...- masculló Serena, mirando a Aldor, se encontraban en la playa de las isla donde estaba el portal que conectaba las tierras de Eternia -…¿cuánto falta para llegar al rió?...-…

Aldor apretó sus labios -...aún debemos cruzar el territorio central, la Cordillera de los Cisnes, y otro estrecho hacia el territorio del oeste, en este lugar se encuentra el río Cristal...- hizo una pausa mientras calculaba -...los días de viaje, son más de los que tenemos...-…

Sailor Moon apretó sus puños, los lithers habían logrado retrasarlos bastante -...debe haber alguna manera de llegar antes...-…

Aldor negó con la cabeza -...a menos que pueda volar, no hay otra forma, en Eternia no existen los mismos avances que en su mundo y eso incluye los medios de transporte...-…

Serena suspiró irónicamente -...si tuviera toda la eternidad para viajar, tambien lo tomaría con calma...- ¬¬, se acercó más al mar, hasta que el agua rozó sus botas, después de unos instantes miró de nuevo a Aldor -...debemos seguir...-…

Aldor asintió -...navegaremos hasta el territorio central en balsa y ahí decidiremos que hacer...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-…ya ha pasado un día,...y no han regresado...- musitó Lita pensativamente.

Amy la miró -...esa flor no debe ser tan fácil de conseguir...-…

…-…sí tan sólo Plut, estuviera aquí...- susurró Rini observando el cielo, a través de los ventanales de la biblioteca -...lástima que ella y las otras sailors desaparecieron nuevamente...-…

Mina la miró intrigada -...¿crees que ella podría ayudarnos?…-…

Rini suspiró -...en realidad no estoy muy segura,...a veces Plut no puede hacer nada...- hizo una pausa -...pero por lo menos si estuviera aquí podría pedirle que nos permitiera viajar al pasado...-…

Raye se acercó a ella -…¿al pasado?...- repitió.

Rini afirmó con la cabeza -...si volviéramos atrás,...tan solo unos días,...podríamos evitar todo lo que sucedió...- apretó los labios -...incluyendo la pelea entre mis papas...- agregó con un susurró.

Las chicas miraron con ternura a la pequeña -...Rini, no te preocupes...- intervino Lita -...todo va a salir bien...-

…-...no si Serena no perdona a Darien...- replicó Rini.

Mina la sujetó por los hombros -...claro que lo perdonará y más si él explica lo que sucedió, además recuerda lo que dijo Chita: Darien no controlaba sus actos...-…

Raye asintió -...y Serena no sabe eso...-...

«...Eternia - Tierras de Cygne...»

...Aldor y Serena llegaron a las costas del territorio central al amanecer, cabalgaron desde ahí, siguiendo el rumbo del río hasta llegar al lago en donde desembocaba, el Lago Ellan, adentro del territorio…

…-...esas son las cordilleras que debemos atravesar...- indicó Aldor señalando una serie de montañas nevadas que se veían a lo lejos.

Serena quien observaba el hermoso lago que se encontraba a su derecha, volteo a ver las montañas, estas aún estaban a varios kilómetros; bajó la mirada -"…a este paso,...nunca lo lograremos..." - susurró en su mente.

…-...tal vez sí,... tal vez no...- replicó Aldor leyendo sus pensamientos.

Serena, en un principio, quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta que Aldor conocía sus pensamientos, pero entonces recordó lo que él le había dicho acerca de los dones de su raza; tomó aire -...esta atardeciendo, y es el segundo día,...aún no hemos conseguido la flor...- apretó sus puños con impotencia.

…-...no se rendirá,...¿cierto,...aún nos queda esta noche y el día de mañana...-…

…-...mientras haya cualquier esperanza,...no me daré por vencida...- respondió ella sonriendo.

Aldor le devolvió la sonrisa -...Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita han hecho un buen trabajo con usted,...la han entrenado excelentemente...-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza -...casi todo lo que sé, se los debo a ellos...- se volteo de nuevo hacia el lago -...es por eso, que no puedo fallarles...-…

…-...y no lo hará...- Aldor hizo una pausa, para luego recorrer con la mirada los alrededores - bien,...tomaremos un atajo...- indicó -…será más rápido, si seguimos por la costa para rodear la cordillera...-…

Ambos incitaron a sus caballos a galopar lo más rápido posible...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...Chita observó impotentemente como el Sol salía, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día,...el último para Gepardo,...si su protegida, y Aldor no lograban llegar a tiempo.

…-...te... lo dije...- musitó Gepardo mirando el techo de la habitación -...no... debimos permitir que fuera con Aldor...-…

Chita se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado -...sí,...es el tercer día...-…

…-...y no... han re...gresado...-…

…-...Gepardo,...aún hay tiempo...- replicó, sujetando sus manos con fuerza -...parece que te has resignado a morir sin siquiera haber hecho el intento de luchar...-…

…-...lo preferiría antes de haberla arriesgado...-…

…-...vaya,...el rey de los optimistas ha hablado...- masculló Chita poniéndose de pie -...el que no hayan regresado no significa que les haya sucedido algo, el trayecto al Río Cristal es largo,...lo sabes...-…

…-...sí... tal vez... tengas razón,...pero aún cuando ella... regrese... con la flor... y yo me salve...- Gepardo cerró los ojos -...tendremos que regresar a Eternia...-…

…-...¿Aldor te lo dijo?...- cuestionó ella bastante sorprendida.

Gepardo asintió -...parece... que... las cosas... se están complicando... en Phoenix...- tomó aire -...Lord Elessar... desea que regresemos...-…

…-...entiendo...- susurró Chita -...pero eso no significa que no puedas volver a verla...-…

…-...pasarán... muchos años... antes de que pueda hacerlo...-…

…-...tendrás la esperanza... en cambio si te dejas morir nunca más la volverás a ver...-...

«...Eternia - Tierras de Cygne...»

...-…¿y ahora que?...- cuestionó Sailor Moon mirando a Aldor, habían logrado llegar hasta la playa en donde concluía uno de los extremos de la Cordillera de los Cisnes.

Aldor no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en una sola dirección.

Serena volteo para tratar de ver que era lo que él observaba -...no puede ser...- susurró, tres jinetes se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad -...no,...esta vez ...no nos detendrán...- agregó concentrando toda su energía; no permitiría que los Lithers volvieran a retrasarlos.

…-...¡Princesa!...- exclamó Aldor recordándole lo que le había dicho acerca de la magia.

Sailor Moon apretó sus puños, desapareció su poder a regañadientes; se sentía indefensa sin ellos, bajó la mirada tratando de encontrar alguna manera de detenerlos, entonces observó la espada que colgaba de su cadera, la espada que Gepardo había deseado que llevara, sonrió y la desenfundó, esta resplandeció cuando los rayos del Sol iluminaron su superficie.

Aldor la miró -...no es necesaria...-…

…-...pero...- musitó una Serena bastante confundida.

…-...no hay peligro,...son amigos...-…

…la joven volvió a observar a los jinetes con más detenimiento, entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaban el mismo estilo de capas que ellos -...son aithers...-…

Aldor afirmó con la cabeza mientras bajaba del caballo, después de unos minutos, los tres jinetes llegaron a donde ellos se encontraban.

…-...Aldor,...I thought we never going to reach you…- (Aldor,...pensé que nunca te alcanzaríamos...) indicó uno de los jinetes -…you should look back some times...- (deberías mirar hacia atrás algunas veces...), dos jinetes desmontaron mientras el otro permaneció arriba de su caballo, observando fijamente a Serena.

Los dos jinetes y Aldor se saludaron afectuosamente, entonces él se volteo hacia el jinete que no había desmontado, hizo una leve reverencia, colocando su mano derecha sobre su corazón -...Milady...- susurró sonriendo, notó que ella observaba a Serena, fue cuando decidió presentarla -...gentleman, Milady ...the heiress of the Moon Kingdom...- (señores, Milady ...la heredera del Imperio Lunar...).

…-...la hija de la Reina Serenity...- intervino la jinete, bajando por fin de su caballo, se acercó a Sailor Moon, quien volvió a enfundar la espada y desmontó.

…-…¿cómo me conoce?...- musitó Serena intrigada, tratando de ver los rasgos de la dama, que estaban ocultos por la capucha de la capa.

…-...sé mucho sobre ti...- respondió la mujer; bajó la capucha permitiéndole ver su rostro; sus rasgos eran muy delicados, pero agradables, tenía ojos color miel, de mirada intensa y penetrante, su cabello, bastante largo era negro, lo llevaba entretejido con varios listones de color blanco -...soy Ellan, Señora de Cygne...- le sonrió afectuosamente -...bienvenida a mis tierras Princesa Serena...-...

«»

...-...por eso venimos por la Flor de Luz...- concluyó Aldor mirando a Ellan, quien había escuchado la historia de lo sucedido con mucha atención, pero sin inmutarse.

…-...no me sorprende...- susurró ella pensativamente.

…-...¿ya sabía que Gepardo estaba herido?...- cuestionó Sailor Moon sin poder creerlo.

Ellan afirmó con la cabeza -...la energía de Gepardo se ha ido desvaneciendo desde hace dos días...-…

Serena se volteo hacia Aldor bastante preocupada -...Aldor,...y sí él...- negó con la cabeza, cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

…-...no, no ha muerto...- interrumpió Ellan adivinando sus pensamientos -...esta débil, pero aún con vida...-…

…-...entonces debemos seguir...- replicó Aldor -...estamos contra el tiempo...-…

…-...con sólo tres días, jamás lograrían regresar con la flor a tiempo...- intervino Elrohir, otro de los jinetes.

…-...lo intentaremos de todas formas...- replicó Sailor Moon decididamente -...yo no...-…

…-...es por eso que los seguimos...- dijo Ellan interrumpiéndola, hizo una seña a Eladan, el último jinete; él se acercó a ella sacando un cofre pequeño, de color plateado, en su superficie se encontraban varios grabados; Ellan lo tomó para luego voltearse nuevamente hacia Serena -...ya no es necesario que continuen su viaje, ...aquí esta lo que buscan...- agregó abriéndolo…

…el interior del cofre resplandeció para luego apagarse enseguida, entonces Sailor Moon pudo ver lo que había en su interior: era una flor, un poco parecida a un tulipán, pero de tallo aún más corto, sus pétalos eran de color blanco, pero tan intenso que irradiaba su propia luz.

…-...¿es la Flor de Luz?...- preguntó la joven de cabellos rubios con un susurró.

Ellan afirmó con la cabeza -...con esto salvarán la vida de Gepardo,...entregénsela a Chita, ella sabrá que hacer...- respondió, cerró el cofre y se lo dio a Serena -...ahora partan,...la tarde comienza y aún tienen que regresar al portal...-…

Aldor asintió, ayudó a Sailor Moon a subir a su caballo, para luego acercarse a Ellan, ella lo abrazó para poder susurrarle algo al oído - Aldor,...I know that Elessar gave you a message for Chita and the others...- (Aldor,...sé que Elessar te dio un mensaje para Chita y los demas...).

…-...He want´s their return to Eternia, ..I think that...- (...Él quiere su regreso a Eternia,...pienso que...)

…-...yes,...but not for reasons you believe...- (si,...pero no por las razones que crees...) Ellan tomó aire -... anyway,...I don´t think that Gepardo follow the orders...- (de todos modos, no pienso que Gepardo siga las ordenes), de su capa sacó un sobre pequeño con una carta en su interior -...dásela a Chita junto con la flor...-…

Aldor afirmó con la cabeza, hizo de nuevo la reverencia, subió a su caballo, y miró una vez más a Ellan, Elrohir y Eladan, sonrió -...hasta pronto...- dijo, Serena lo imitó, ella y él comenzaron el recorrido de regreso...

...Una vez que se alejaron del lugar en donde se habían detenido, Serena se volteo hacia Aldor -...¿cómo estaba enterada de lo que veníamos a buscar,...ella sabía que Gepardo estaba herido, pero no con que...-…

Aldor la miró -...la Dama Ellan es muy sabía...-…

…-...¿es la misma Ellan que ayudó a encerrar a la Nada?...-…

Aldor asintió -...la misma...-…

Serena se detuvo en seco -...pero dijiste que eso fue en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, ¡eso fue hace miles de años!...-…

…-...15 000 años para ser exactos...- respondió Aldor pensativamente -...recuerdo que en esa época, ya era respetada por los primeros "Lord´s" aithers... no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces...-…

…-...¡¿tú también!...- Sailor Moon entreabrió la boca, sin saber que decir, después de todo no era tan sorprendente, eran inmortales y no envejecían; cerró los ojos sonriendo -"...bueno,...tú misma tienes esa edad, claro... desde otro punto de vista..."- nn¡¡

Aldor sonrió divertido, negó con la cabeza -...vamos, ya casi llegamos a la costa...- indicó acelerando el paso...

«...Al anochecer,...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...Aldor y Serena atravesaron a toda velocidad el portón de la residencia, galoparon hasta la puerta de la mansión, entrando a ella con todo y caballos…

…-…¡¡Chita!...- gritó Aldor llamándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella, Leopardo, las chicas y Darien, salieron enseguida a recibirlos.

…-...¡han regresado!...- exclamó Mina sonriendo.

…-...¡Aldor,...¡¿tienes la flor!...- cuestionó Leopardo sujetándolo por los hombros.

…-...aquí esta...- indicó Serena entregándole el pequeño cofre que contenía la flor, él se la dio a Chita, quien enseguida se encaminó a la cocina -…¡¿qué hace,...no podemos perder más tiempo...- agregó dispuesta a seguir a su instructora.

Aldor la detuvo -...debe preparar una infusión,...es la esencia lo que neutraliza el veneno no la flor en sí...-…

Sailor Moon afirmó con la cabeza, poco convencida, para luego voltearse hacia Leopardo -…¿cómo esta?...-…

…-...no muy bien...- respondió Leopardo -...hemos hecho todo lo posible, el Príncipe incluso le dio un calmante, pero el veneno es muy fuerte...-…

…-"...¿Darien?..."- susurró Serena, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía;…entonces notó su presencia, lo observó, pero enseguida desvió su mirada, al darse cuenta de que él la observaba; apretó sus labios, alegrándose de que su rostro estuviera cubierto por la capucha de la capa -...subiré a verlo...- agregó dándose la vuelta para subir de prisa las escaleras.

Raye sujeto a Darien, quien tenía intenciones de seguirla -...no es el momento...-…

Él afirmó con la cabeza -...esperaré a que Gepardo se reponga...-...

«»

...Aldor entró a la cocina sigilosamente, se acercó a Chita, quien observaba como el agua de la infusión comenzaba a hervir.

…-...pensamos que algo les había sucedido...- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

…-...algunos lithers nos entretuvieron...- respondió Aldor colocándose frente a ella -...no lo hubiéramos logrado de no ser por la Dama Ellan,...ella nos dio la flor...-…

…-...nada pasa desapercibido para ella...-…

Aldor afirmó con la cabeza, ambos guardaron silencio durante varios instantes, entonces él tomó aire -...hay algo más...- musitó sacando la carta que Ellan le había entregado.

Chita se volteo hacia él, y tomó la carta, comenzó a leerla, mientras Aldor la observaba, atento de sus expresiones; después de unos segundos ella negó con la cabeza, devolviendole la carta a Aldor, para que él la leyera.

…-...ahora entiendo...- susurró él.

…-...si lo hago,...Gepardo nunca me lo perdonará...-…

Aldor sujetó a su amiga, para darle ánimos -...Chita, es la única manera...-...

«»

...Sailor Moon entró con pasos vacilantes a la habitación de Gepardo, él seguía en su cama, estaba muy pálido y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor; Serena caminó hasta su lado, tomó una de sus manos -...Gepardo...-…

…-…Princesa...- susurró él mirándola, reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para sonreír.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa mientras descubría su rostro -...todo va a salir bien, trajimos la Flor de Luz, Chita la esta preparando,...te ayudará a sanar...-…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -...lamento... ha... berla hecho pasar... por todo esto...-…

…-...tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi...-…

…-...aún así,...quiero agradecerle...- insistió él.

Serena bajó la mirada, mientras apretaba sus labios, no quería despedidas, no había porque, tenían la cura para salvar su vida.

…-...quería que... supiera que estos meses, ...fueron los mejores... gracias a usted...- dijo él.

…-...Gepardo... yo...-…

Él tomó las manos de su protegida, en ellas apareció una especie de pulsera, esta estaba formada por cuatro hilos de cristal, en ambos extremos habían dos pequeños medallones de oro blanco, en uno se encontraba la figura que Serena había visto en el portal hacia Eternia, la extraña ave con rasgos de un cisne y de un fénix, en la otra había un imponente dragón.

…-…es hermosa...-…

…-...hay una... leyenda... acerca... de las criaturas... grabadas en... los medallones...- explicó él, iba a continuar pero un abceso de tos lo detuvo.

…-...no te esfuerces, ya tendrás tiempo de contármelo...- interrumpió Serena tratando de calmarlo, para que lograra respirar adecuadamente.

En ese momento Chita y Aldor entraron a la habitación, y se acercaron a ellos -...esta lista...- indicó Chita.

Serena asintió, ayudó a que Gepardo se incorporara, mientras Chita le ayudaba a beber la infusión, cuando terminó Sailor Moon volvió a recostarlo.

Aldor la sujetó -...dormirá durante varias horas, es mejor que vaya a descansar...-…

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, se volteo hacia Gepardo quien comenzaba a dormirse, tomó su mano -...pronto te sentirás mejor,...ya lo verás...- susurró sonriéndole...

«»

...Serena salió de la habitación, se recargó en la puerta mientras observaba la pulsera que sostenía en sus manos, cerró sus ojos, recordando...

…"-...sí, el violín es un instrumento, pero en sus manos, debe convertirse en una extensión de su cuerpo y de su mente; no sólo lo tocará, también hablará a través de él...- explicó ubicándose detrás de ella para ayudarla a sujetar el instrumento correctamente -…eso es,... ahora pise las cuerdas con las yemas de sus dedos...- susurró a su oído…"...

…la melodía que Gepardo le había enseñado resonó en su mente, sin saber porque, eso le hizo recordar a Darien; negó con la cabeza tratando de alejarlo de sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en nada; apretó la pulsera y comenzó caminar lentamente hacia su habitación...

«...Al Amanecer...»

...Serena entró a la biblioteca, ahí se encontraban Leopardo, las chicas y Darien, ellos habían esperado ahí durante toda la noche, para recibir noticias acerca de Gepardo.

…-...¿logró dormir?...- preguntó Leopardo poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a su protegida.

Ella negó con la cabeza -...no mucho...- respondió; a pesar de estar exhausta, no había podido conciliar el sueño, algo la mantenía inquieta; suspiró mientras miraba de reojo a Darien, quien observaba fijamente el suelo -"...¿es… por él?..."-

Permanecieron ahí algunos minutos más, hasta que Aldor y Chita abrieron las puertas de la biblioteca, todos se incorporaron, esperando a que ellos dijeran algo.

…-...¿y?...- cuestionó Lita, acercándose a ella, al igual que Darien y las demás.

Aldor y Chita, no respondieron.

…-...bien, digan algo...- insistió Leopardo después de unos instantes -…¿acaso sigue dormido?...-…

Chita lo miró, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos -...lo perdimos...- musitó bajando la mirada.

Serena negó con la cabeza -...no puede ser...- susurró negándose a aceptar lo que acababa de oír

…-...Serena...- Raye trató de sujetarla para calmarla, pero ella se alejó.

…-...pero la flor,...se suponía que eliminaría el veneno...- replicó Mina.

Aldor tomó aire -...el veneno logró llegar a su cerebro... antes que la infusión...-…

…-…¡no, ¡¡no es cierto!...-…

Chita miró a Serena -...fue hace unos minutos...- hizo una pausa -...Princesa,...lo siento...-…

Ella negó con la cabeza, limpió sus lagrimas y caminó hacia las puertas de la biblioteca, Aldor la detuvo.

…-...no debe verlo,...es mejor que lo recuerde como lo vio por última vez...-…

Ella no respondió, lo evadió y salió corriendo de la biblioteca para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el salón donde solía practicar con Gepardo; todo debía ser un malentendido, su instructor no podía estar muerto, debía estar donde siempre, esperándola para seguir con sus lecciones; cerró las puertas tras de sí, para luego deslizarse hasta el suelo, su mirada se fijó en el violín que había comprado, este se encontraba sobre una de las sillas que había junto a los ventanales.

..."-…el violín que escogió es realmente hermoso...- Gepardo le guiñó un ojo -…sabía que escogería ese instrumento,...va de acuerdo a su forma de ser...-"...

Serena apretó sus puños, todo su poder apareció a su alrededor, mientras la luna creciente surgía en su frente, su energía hizo vibrar los espejos que había en la pared, y las ventanas de toda la residencia; fuera de sí, Serena señaló el violín con una de sus manos, un intenso resplandor iluminó el salón, el violín explotó en cientos de pedazos, junto con los espejos, los ventanales y parte de la pared que había detrás de él...

...una intensa columna de humo comenzó a cubrir los jardines de la residencia...

**NOTAS**

Espero que halla sido de su agrado... P

Y ya saben comentarios, críticas, preguntas, reviews... aquí o en el mail...

Quiero agradecer a Silver Moonlight, amiga sin tus consejos no habría podido salir de mi dilema, gracias por todo, te mando un abrazo...


	12. Orius

CAPITULO XII - Orius  
  
...-...lo perdimos...- musitó Chita bajando la mirada.  
  
Serena negó con la cabeza -...no puede ser...- susurró negándose a aceptar lo que acababa de oír.  
  
-...Serena...- Raye trató de sujetarla para calmarla, pero ella se alejó.  
  
-...pero la flor, ...se suponía que eliminaría el veneno... replicó Mina.  
  
Aldor tomó aire -...el veneno logró llegar a su cerebro... antes que la infusión...-  
  
-¡no!, ¡¡no es cierto!!...-  
  
Chita miró a Serena -...fue hace unos minutos....- hizo una pausa - ....Princesa, ...lo siento...-  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza, limpió sus lagrimas y caminó hacia las puertas de la biblioteca, Aldor la detuvo.  
  
-...no debe verlo, ...es mejor que lo recuerde como lo vio por última vez...-  
  
Ella no respondió, lo evadió y salió corriendo de la biblioteca para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el salón donde solía practicar con Gepardo; todo debía ser un malentendido, su instructor no podía estar muerto, debía estar donde siempre, esperándola para seguir con sus lecciones; cerró las puertas tras de sí, para luego deslizarse hasta el suelo, su mirada se fijó en el violín que había comprado, este se encontraba sobre una de las sillas que había junto a los ventanales.  
  
..." - el violín que escogió es realmente hermoso...- Gepardo le guiñó un ojo - sabía que escogería ese instrumento, ...va de acuerdo a su forma tan hermosa de ser...-"...  
  
Serena apretó sus puños, todo su poder apareció a su alrededor, mientras la luna creciente surgía en su frente, su energía hizo vibrar los espejos que había en la pared, y las ventanas de toda la residencia; fuera de sí, Serena señaló el violín con una de sus manos, un intenso resplandor iluminó el salón, el violín explotó en cientos de pedazos, junto con los espejos, los ventanales y parte de la pared que había detrás de él...  
  
~~  
  
...-¡¡Serena!! - gritaron a coro las chicas; ellas, Darien, Aldor, Chita y Leopardo llegaron corriendo al pasillo que llevaba al salón, no pudieron seguir debido a que este estaba lleno de humo.  
  
- ...¡Espada de Viento!...- Chita utilizó su poder para disolverlo, y que así pudieran seguir, pero cuando el humo desapareció, se dieron cuenta de que el pasillo estaba en ruinas; la explosión había sido tan fuerte, que había desintegrado completamente el piso inferior, provocando que parte del piso superior se derrumbara; lo único que quedaba eran algunas piedras, y pilares de madera que continuaban ardiendo; no había rastro de Serena.  
  
-...¡ella estaba ahí!...- exclamó Rini sollozando, se acercó a las ruinas, con intención de buscarla, pero Leopardo la detuvo.  
  
Darien negó con la cabeza -...no...- se volteo hacia Chita -...ella quería ver a Gepardo... debió ir a su habitación...-  
  
Aldor tomó aire -...él ya no esta ahí... Ian se lo llevó, debe prepararlo para llevarlo de regreso a Eternia...-  
  
-...además el poder de la Princesa causó la explosión...- respondió Chita -...pude sentirlo... ella estaba aquí - recorrió las ruinas con la mirada, entonces algo en los jardines llamó su atención, una sombra que galopaba de prisa hacia el portón -...Aldor...- susurró avisándole.  
  
Él inmediatamente enfocó la sombra, agudizando su vista para poder divisarla -...es ella, ...¡y debemos detenerla!...-  
  
Darien lo detuvo - tal vez... debemos dejarla sola... solo se desahogará...-  
  
Aldor negó con la cabeza -...no, ...pude leer sus pensamientos, ...va hacia el portal, ...quiere venganza...-...  
  
~~  
  
... - ¡¡vamos!! - ordenó Serena; incitó a su caballo a galopar mucho más rápido de lo que la criatura podía, en cuestión de minutos llegó al lugar en donde recordaba que se encontraba el portal, se detuvo en seco a unos metros, observando la estela de mercurio fijamente... la imagen de el Lither disparando contra Gepardo recorrió su mente, eso hizo que su coraje aumentara.  
  
Tomó aire para luego limpiar las lágrimas que habían vuelto a empañar sus enrojecidos ojos; segundos después el caballo reparó asustado por la furia que había vuelto a apoderarse de su jinete; Serena instó al caballo a seguir adelante, atravesó el portal de un solo salto; al llegar al otro lado pudo distinguir que el territorio ante ella no era el de Cygne, la hermosa isla había sido sustituida por una verde llanura, que era atravesada por varios ríos de aguas cristalinas.  
  
-...¿Derk o Phoenix?...- masculló para sí, recorrió con la mirada el paisaje tratando de averiguar a que lugar la había llevado el portal, sus ojos se posaron sobre la derecha, en una larga cadena montañosa, de aspecto imponente y no muy agradable; la comparó con los pastizales del lado izquierdo -...debe ser ahí...-...  
  
~~  
  
...Aldor, Chita, Leopardo y Darien llegaron hasta el portal a las afueras de la ciudad, se miraron entre sí.  
  
-...ya lo ha cruzado...- indicó Darien observando el extraño portal.  
  
Chita afirmó con la cabeza - ahora, la pregunta es: ¿a dónde?...-  
  
-...será difícil saber a cual de las tres constelaciones fue...- intervino Leopardo -...creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos y comencemos a buscarla...-  
  
Aldor tomó aire y negó con la cabeza -...perderemos mucho tiempo...- hizo una pausa -...la Princesa aún no sabe como funciona el portal...-  
  
-...y no creo que le importe ir a algún lugar en específico, ...lo único que le interesa es encontrar a los Lithers...- agregó Chita.  
  
-...y, ...¿cuál es el escondite de esas criaturas?...- cuestionó Darien.  
  
-...están en toda Eternia, pero ellos consideran las tierras de Phoenix como su base... - respondió Aldor, apretó sus puños deseando que no sucediera lo que tanto temía -...los Lithers siempre han permanecido cerca de su creador, en la Isla de Agua...-...  
  
«....Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»  
  
...Serena galopó de nuevo, atravesando varios kilómetros de pastizales, después de algunas horas cuando empezaba a acercarse a los pantanales que había en las faldas de las montañas, una terrible punzada de dolor, hizo que ella detuviera al caballo; el dolor provenía de su tobillo derecho.  
  
-...demonios...- masculló sujetándolo, trató de seguir, pero el dolor solo se intensificó más, se detuvo de nuevo y se quitó la bota de su uniforme -...pero...- susurró confundida, de alguna manera la pulsera que Gepardo le dio se había enroscado en su tobillo, parecía emanar un extraño resplandor rojizo; Serena trató de desabrocharla pero fue en vano, los cuatro hilos de cristal que sujetaban los medallones, no eran tan delicados como lo aparentaban -...genial...- dijo irónicamente.  
  
Bajó del caballo, al hacerlo dos flechas cayeron en el suelo, a unos centímetros de sus pies.  
  
-...¡Aither!...-  
  
Sailor Moon sonrió al escuchar la inconfundible voz de un Lither a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta para verlo, el Lither estaba a unos metros de ella junto con cinco más, todos le apuntaban con sus arcos.  
  
-...I thought we´ll never see this: a Lady of the Aithers, alone, in the middle of the limits of the Forbidden Lands - (...pense que nunca veríamos esto: una Dama Aither, sola, en medio de los límites de las Tierras Prohibidas) dijo burlonamente uno de ellos.  
  
-...where is your escort, milady? - (...¿dónde esta su escolta, milady?...) cuestionó otro de ellos, con el mismo tono de ironía en su voz -...you look so defenseless without it...- (...se ve tan indefensa sin ella...).  
  
Serena volvió a sonreír y lo miró despectivamente -...I don´t think so...- (...no lo creo...) replicó concentrando toda su energía - ¡c´mon you little pile of scrap!, ...or maybe... are you afraid of me?...- ( ...¡vamos pequeño montón de chatarra!, ...o tal vez... me tienes miedo...) agregó con soberbia.  
  
El lither, bastante molesto se lanzó hacia ella, Serena sólo se limitó a saltarlo, al caer, se dio la vuelta y lo señaló -¡¡¡Dragón de Agua!!! - su energía tomó la forma de un imponente dragón que envolvió a su enemigo haciéndolo desaparecer en cuestión de instantes.  
  
- ¡¡¿who´s next?!! - (¡¡¡¿quién sigue?!!) exclamó Sailor Moon retándolos, miró al resto de los Lithers, se quitó la capa y desenfundó a Ventus, la espada de Gepardo.  
  
Tres lithers más se lanzaron al ataque, sacando sus armas.  
  
Serena corrió hacia ellos -...¡¡Viento de Defensa!!...- su poder envolvió a uno, paralizándolo, saltó al segundo, mientras señalaba al tercero con la mano que tenía libre - ¡¡¡Flecha Fuego!!!...- al volver a tocar el suelo empuñó su espada hacia atrás, atravesando al lither que había evadido.  
  
Sailor Moon se volteo hacia el último lither que quedaba, este parecía distinto a los demás, con mucha más fuerza, y la observaba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-...amazing...- (...asombroso...) musitó él, observando lo que había sido de sus "compañeros": uno flotaba a varios metros del suelo rodeado por una fuerte corriente de aire, el otro había sido reducido a cenizas y el último yacía en el suelo, con una herida de espada - ...is really amazing...- (...realmente asombroso...) agregó volteándose de nuevo hacia ella - tell me, ...who taught you those techniques? ...- (dime, ...¿quién te enseñó esas técnicas?...).  
  
-...¡¡that´s none of your business!!...- (...¡¡eso no te interesa!!..) relpicó Sailor Moon irritada por el tono sarcástico en su voz.  
  
-...you have temper, ....besides your pride - (tienes carácter, ...además de tú soberbia...)  
  
Serena apretó sus puños - ¡¿who are you?!...- (¡¿quién eres?!).  
  
El Lither dio unos pasos, acercándose a ella - ...I´m one of the three commanders of the Lithers...- (...soy uno de los tres comandantes de los Lithers...) respondió, desenfundó su espada -...and the one, that will take your life...- (..y el que acabará con tú vida...) después de decir eso se lanzó hacia Sailor Moon, ella apenas y logró esquivarlo, se preparó a contraatacar, pero su enemigo se le había adelantado, lanzándole una especie de rayos negros.  
  
-...¡¡Viento Protector!!...-  
  
El poder de Serena no detuvo el ataque del lither, este atravesó la barrera de viento como si no estuviera ahí, y lanzó a Sailor Moon a varios metros de distancia.  
  
Su enemigo sonrió -...please, don´t disappoint me, ...we just started...- (...por favor, no me decepciones, ...acabamos de empezar).  
  
Sailor Moon se puso de pie, sujetó de nuevo la espada de Gepardo, mientras concentraba de nuevo su energía -...¡¡¡Flecha Fuego!!!...- su poder fue más fuerte y veloz, pero el Lither logró esquivarlo, aunque con dificultades, acto seguido él se volvió a lanzar contra Serena, comenzando una intensa lucha de espadas que duró varios minutos. Serena utilizó todo lo que sus instructores le habían enseñado, pero no parecía ser suficiente.  
  
-...you´re skillful, ...but too weak...- (eres hábil, ...pero muy débil...) musitó el Lither observando como su contrincante caía de rodillas, exhausta, aprovechó eso para atacarla con sus rayos.  
  
-...¡¡Dragón de Agua!!...- Sailor Moon hizo un último intento por detener el ataque, a la vez, saltó hacia su enemigo empuñando la espada.  
  
-...¡¡naive!!...- (...¡¡ingenua!!...) exclamó el Lither, se volteo hacia ella y volvió a lanzar su ataque, este alcanzó a Sailor Moon en cuestión de instantes, lanzándola de nuevo contra el suelo -...I knew it...- (...lo sabía...) agregó al ver que no se movía, caminó hasta ella, levantó su espada, listo para dar el golpe final, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, una flecha atravesó sus brazos.  
  
-...get away from her ...slowly...- (aléjate de ella ...despacio...) ordenó firmemente una sombra, que había aparecido a unos metros de ellos.  
  
El Lither se quedó estático al reconocer, a pesar de la capa, al Aither que estaba frente a él, apuntándole con un arco -...Lord Elessar...- susurró aprensivamente.  
  
-...podría matarte en este instante...- indicó Elessar dispuesto a soltar la flecha que había preparado -...pero no deseo que tú sucia sangre salpique a la Dama, ...ahora, ¡desaparece!...-  
  
El Lither lo miró fijamente algunos segundos, después enfundó su espada -...esta vez, ...pero no siempre podrás protegerla...- replicó el lither, subió a su caballo -...¡algún día!...- agregó comenzando a galopar.  
  
-..."no lo creo"...- Elessar siguió con la mirada al Lither, hasta que lo perdió de vista -..."nunca estará a tú alcance..."...- se volvió hacia Sailor Moon quien seguía inconsciente, caminó hasta ella, para luego recostarla en sus brazos -...eres el vivo reflejo de tú madre....- musitó haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla; iba a cargarla pero algo llamó su atención: la pulsera en el tobillo de la chica -...Orius...-...  
  
~~  
  
...-...¡Serena!...- Darien gritó con todas sus fuerzas, él junto con los demás llevaban varias horas buscándola, habían seguido su rastro, pero aún no lograban alcanzarla.  
  
-...debe estar más adelante...- intervino Leopardo.  
  
-...¿dónde queda la Isla de Agua?...- preguntó Darien mirando a Aldor.  
  
El tomó aire -...al otro lado de esas cordilleras...- respondió señalando con la mirada la cadena montañosa que se encontraba a su derecha -..pero no la ha cruzado... si fuera así, podría verla... -  
  
Chita suspiró -...en este momento debe estar llegando a los pantanales...-  
  
Darien la miró preocupado -...debemos alcanzarla, ...o la perderemos en las montañas...-  
  
-...esperen...- interrumpió Aldor, se había quedado estático, su mirada estaba fija en una sola dirección.  
  
Leopardo se acercó a él - ...¿qué es lo que sucede Aldor?...-  
  
Él sonrió, agudizó su vista para confirmar lo que había sentido, logró divisar a la sombra que se acercaba galopando hacia ellos - es Lord Elessar...- su sonrisa cambió al reconocer al caballo que él montaba, y a quien traía en brazos -...y trae consigo a la Princesa...- agregó con un susurro.  
  
Todos los demás miraron hacia la misma dirección tratando de verlos, después de unos minutos lo lograron, entonces decidieron ir a su encuentro, en unos instantes estuvieron frente a frente con el Lord más respetado de los Aithers.  
  
-...Aldor...- susurró Elessar observándolos.  
  
Aldor, Chita y Leopardo lo saludaron, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, al mismo tiempo que colocaban su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón.  
  
-...Serena...- Darien bajó del caballo, al darse cuenta que su novia estaba inconsciente y malherida; observó detenidamente a la persona que la cargaba, Elessar era un poco más alto que él, con los rasgos delicados de su raza, su rostro no denotaba alguna edad, no era ni joven, ni viejo, pero sus ojos de un color azul bastante intenso reflejaban sabiduría; su cabello era rubio, un poco más obscuro que el de Serena, lo llevaba atado en media cola.  
  
Chita se acercó a él -...¿qué sucedió milord?...-  
  
-...se topó con uno de los comandantes de los Lithers, ...con excepción de ese, acabó con todos los demás - respondió Elessar, se volteo hacia Darien y lo miró fijamente -...con reposo se recuperará, ella es fuerte, puedo sentirlo pero supongo que estos días han sido difíciles para ella -  
  
-..."¿cómo lo sabe?"...- masculló Darien, sin poder creerlo, Elessar parecía saber bastante.  
  
Aldor sonrió al leer los pensamientos del Príncipe de la Tierra -...Lord Elessar sabe muchas cosas, es difícil de explicar pero sabe lo que necesita, cuando lo necesita...-  
  
Elessar se volteo hacia Chita, y Leopardo -...¿qué ha sido de Gepardo?...- cuestionó en un tono que no denotaba alguna emoción.  
  
Chita pareció sorprendida, se suponía que él debía estar al tanto de todo, bajó la mirada tratando de disimular su asombro -...Aldor regresará con él, esta noche a más tardar...-  
  
-...entonces también ustedes deberán volver...- indicó Elessar -...ha habido algunos problemas entre los Lithers y su raza, los necesitan de vuelta Chita...-  
  
Leopardo lo miró -...pero milord, ...la Princesa...-  
  
-...Aldor se encargará de su protección, claro, ...en lo que sea posible, ya que no debe alterar el curso de la historia...- interrumpió el Lord adelántandose a Leopardo -...además parece que Gepardo ha hecho una de las suyas: Orius la custodia...-  
  
Chita se quedó estática -..." Orius..." - repitió en su mente, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su protegida, en busca de la joya de la que tanto había oido hablar -..."¡¿acaso Gepardo se atrevió..."-  
  
- ...¿Orius?...- repitió Darien bastante intrigado, sacó de sus pensamientos a Chita.  
  
Aldor afirmó con la cabeza, observando la pulsera en el tobillo de Serena -...el corazón de Eternia...- tomó aire -...Orius, es el lugar físico en donde residen los poderes de las Contelaciones de Cygne, Derk y Phoenix, los que maneja la Princesa...-  
  
-..." ¿cómo pudo conseguirlo?..." Chita apretó sus labios bastante preocupada -..."Gepardo, ...en verdad querías protegerla, ...pero has llegado muy lejos..."-  
  
-...la historia sobre Orius es larga...- continuó Elessar volviendo a mirar a Darien -...Aldor se la explicará después, pero en este momento le bastará con saber que esa joya esta sellada con un deseo...- bajó su mirada para observar el rostro de Serena -...ahora, ...es mejor que partan, este lugar no es seguro para ustedes...-  
  
-...si milord...- respondió Leopardo al igual que Chita.  
  
Elessar se acercó a Darien, para entregarle a Serena, hizo una seña a Aldor, para poder hablar a solas con él -...be careful...- (...ten cuidado...) susurró -...Serenity´s daughter has catched the eye of the Lithers, ...it could be dangerous for her...- (...la hija de Serenity ha llamado la atención de los Lithers, ...podría ser peligroso para ella...).  
  
Aldor afirmó con la cabeza -...así lo haré...- tomó aire -...milord... yo...-  
  
-...sé que trataste de evitarlo, ...pero no estuvo en tus manos impedir esa batalla...- indicó Elessar adelantándose.  
  
-...pero la Nada...-  
  
El Lord negó con la cabeza -...esperemos que el sello halla sido lo suficientemente fuerte, ...aún así, avisaré a Ellan y a Eldair...- su mirada se fijó en las extensas cordilleras frente a ellos -...que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros si "ella" vuelve a la vida...-...  
  
«...Residencia Le Rivau...»  
  
...-...¡Darien!...- Rini salió corriendo de la residencia a toda velocidad, detrás de ella iban las chicas, Luna y Artemis; bajaron las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar a la fuente, en donde se encontraban Aldor, Leopardo, Chita y Darien, quien llevaba en brazos a Serena.  
  
-...por fin llegaron...- susurró Lita un poco aliviada por verlos de regreso.  
  
Mina asintió -...en verdad tardaron demasiado...-  
  
-...nos tenían preocupados...- intervino Amy.  
  
-...la perseguimos hasta Eternia...- explicó Leopardo desmontando de su caballo -...un poco más y les aseguro que habríamos tardado semanas en volver...-  
  
Rini lo observó, para luego acercarse a Darien - ¿cómo esta?...- cuestionó.  
  
-...tranquila pequeña...- intervino Leopardo al ver que Darien permanecía en silencio, le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla -...un poco de descanso y estará como nueva...-  
  
Chita afirmó con la cabeza -...creo que es eso lo que todos necesitamos...- ...  
  
«...Por la Noche...»  
  
...Aldor entró a los establos de la residencia, llevaba en hombros un cuerpo, que iba envuelto en una capa aither; caminó hasta la cuadra en donde estaba su caballo, él al notar su presencia, se acercó enseguida -..hi...- (...hola...) musitó Aldor acariciando a la criatura con el brazo que le quedaba libre.  
  
-...bien...- tomó aire, y se impulsó para subir al caballo de un salto -...todo listo...- sonrió mientras aseguraba a la persona que llevaba con él -...bien Gepardo, mi amigo, sé que no estas muy de acuerdo, pero aquí vamos...-...  
  
~~  
  
... - creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos...- musitó Leopardo, siguió con la mirada a Aldor, quien salió de los establos y comenzó a cabalgar hacia el portón, una vez que lo hubo perdido de vista se volteo hacia Chita, ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca.  
  
-...no podemos saberlo...- replicó Chita, tomó aire -...¿qué tan lejos debemos de ir, ...para que todo sea como se supone que debe ser?...- se puso de pie, acercándose a los ventanales -...Leopardo, Lord Elessar no esta enterado de la "muerte" de Gepardo...-  
  
-...pero... la Dama Ellan...- masculló Leopardo tratando de comprender.  
  
-...ahora que lo pienso, me parece lógico...- continuó Chita -...ella, Aldor y nosotros, somos los únicos que estamos enterados de los sentimientos de Gepardo hacia la Princesa...-  
  
-...no creo que la Dama pueda ocultárselo por mucho tiempo a Lord Elessar...-  
  
Chita negó con la cabeza -...esto es realmente extraño... ¿porqué Ellan querría ocultarle algo a Elessar?...-  
  
Leopardo permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a decir lo que estaba en su mente, entonces tomó aire -...tal vez, porque ella se ha enterado de algo que él no...-  
  
-...vamos Leopardo, ¡al grano!...- ¬¬!  
  
-...no estoy muy seguro... pero las peleas entre la Princesa y el Príncipe...- susurró Leopardo temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharlo.  
  
-...¿crees que la Princesa ha dejado de amarlo?...- cuestionó Chita sin rodeos.  
  
Leopardo afirmó con la cabeza -...sí es así, explicaría el porque de muchas cosas...-  
  
- y complicaría muchas otras...- intervinó Chita, realmente preocupada, caminó por la biblioteca durante varios minutos, decidiendo que se debía hacer, entonces se volteo hacia Leopardo -...prepárate, ...partiremos en cuanto la Princesa se recupere...- indicó Chita saliendo de la biblioteca...  
  
~~  
  
...Gepardo entreabrió los ojos, observando como se alejaban de la mansión sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios - "...Princesa..."...-...  
  
«...Tres días después, Residencia Le Rivau...»  
  
... " - ...Fallé...-  
  
-.... Gepardo...- -...¡¿por qué te fuiste?!...- -...¡¿por qué me duele tanto?!...-  
  
Serena entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar completamente obscuro, no recordaba lo que había sucedido, ni como había llegado a ese sitio... lo único que ocupaba su mente era el dolor... había perdido a Gepardo... y lo peor de todo era la razón por la cual lo había perdido... todo su ser se negaba a culpar a Darien, pero sabía que era verdad... él había sido el causante y ella no había sido lo suficientemente capaz para regresar con la flor a tiempo... volvió a cerrar los ojos, ...recordando...  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
....-...¡si querías quedarte con él!, ¡¿por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?!...- indicó Darien secamente - ¡¿o no es eso lo que deseas?! -  
  
...-¡vete!... ¡¡no quiero verte más!!-...  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Varias lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.  
  
-..¿acaso dejé de amarte?...-  
  
-...Darien...- -...lo siento...- -...después de todo...- -...tenías razón al estar celoso...-  
  
Buscó en su corazón aquel sentimiento que la había acompañado durante toda su vida... pero fue en vano, lo único que podía sentir era un enorme vacío; el sólo volver a pensar en la pérdida de Gepardo, y el tener que enfrentar a Darien, hicieron que sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecieran, el sueño comenzó a ganarle de nuevo, entonces la extraña sensación en su tobillo derecho volvió, obligándola a reaccionar.  
  
-...no se lo permitirá...-  
  
Serena se volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, se encontraba tirada en el césped de un hermoso jardín; una sombra caminó lenta pero decididamente hasta ella.  
  
-...la protegerá incluso contra usted misma...- agregó Gepardo deteniéndose frente a ella.  
  
-...¿Gepardo?...- susurró ella observándolo, sin lugar a dudas era él, su rostro era el mismo, llevaba la hermosa armadura que siempre había usado, con su espada y la capa aither; Serena negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer de nuevo -...fue mi culpa...- sollozó apretando el pasto entre sus manos -...lo siento...-  
  
Gepardo la miró fijamente, negó con la cabeza para luego agacharse y sujetar uno de los brazos de su protegida -...¡de pie!...- ordenó obligándola a incorporarse -...a alguien como a usted, no le quedan las rabietas de una niña malcriada y llorona...-  
  
Serena se quedó estática, apretó sus labios, mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
- ¡¿dónde esta aquella mujer a la que yo instruí?!...- cuestionó Gepardo sujetándola por los hombros; no toleraba verla así, incluso podía sentir los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de su protegida -...¿o acaso ha vuelto a ser la Princesa consentida y torpe que era?...-  
  
Serena apretó sus labios, para luego darle una bofetada.  
  
Gepardo sonrió, satisfecho por lo que había conseguido -...así esta mejor...- musitó, limpiando el hilillo de sangre que había en sus labios, tomó aire -...no debe preocuparse ...todo estará bien...-  
  
-...pero...- Serena lo miró a los ojos -...no quiero que te vayas...-  
  
-...estaré ahí, ...cada vez que me necesite, ...tal vez no en cuerpo... pero estaré con usted...-  
  
Serena lo miró de nuevo - ...Gepardo...-  
  
Él sonrió -...nunca lo olvide...- susurró señalando con la mirada la pulsera -...estaré aquí...Serena...-...  
  
~~  
  
...- " estaré aquí, ...Serena..." -  
  
-...Serena...- volvió a repetir Darien mientras trataba de despertarla, ella entreabrió los ojos después de unos minutos, mientras trataba de descifrar si seguía soñando o no; Darien la volvió a llamar, entonces ella pudo ubicar donde estaba, en su habitación en la residencia Le Rivau, Serena miró a Darien, quien se había sentado a su lado.  
  
-...¿cómo estas?...- preguntó él por fin.  
  
-...agotada...- susurró ella sin querer dar más explicaciones.  
  
Darien sonrió tratando de amenizar la situación -...no te culpo.. después de todo lo que pasaste...-  
  
En ese momento Rini, Amy y Raye entraron a la habitación -...¡Serena!...- exclamó Rini corriendo a abrazarla.  
  
-...por fin despertaste Bella Durmiente... llevas casi tres días inconsciente...- intervino Mars sonriéndole y sujetando sus manos.  
  
-...pero no te preocupes...- replicó Amy para tranquilizar a su Princesa -...tú cuerpo sólo se adaptó a lo que le has pedido... te sentirás mejor cuando te acostumbres a todo tú poder...- ^__^  
  
Rini afirmó con la cabeza -...nos asustaste, pensamos que tenías algo grave...- agregó - ...¡no deberías jugar de esa manera con tú energía!...- ¬¬  
  
Serena asintió, recordando como había utilizado sus poderes en esos días: primero, había decidido dormirlos, convencida de que era lo mejor, para luego, sin más, volverlos a invocar.  
  
-...no puede, ni debe hacer eso...- indicó Chita entrando a la habitación seguida por Leopardo -...hay algo que debe saber respecto a los poderes que le han sido brindados...- tomó aire -...como sabe dichos poderes, en su mayoría provienen de la energía de los aithers... y debido a que usted es mortal, su cuerpo sufre un mayor desgaste cada vez que invoca los poderes, después de haberlos "dormido"...-  
  
-...debe tener cuidado...- intervino Leopardo -...y tomar una desición definitiva: sí en verdad, lo mejor es "dormirlos" o mantenerlos como lo hizo hasta hace poco...-  
  
Serena afirmó con la cabeza, comprendiendo la situación, entonces Chita se volteo hacia Darien y los demás.  
  
-...necesitamos hablar con la Princesa, ...¿podrían permitirnos unos minutos?...-  
  
-...claro...- replicó Raye, ella y los demás salieron de la habitación, no sin antes hacerle mimos Serena; una vez que ellos se hubieron ido, la habitación quedó en silencio por algunos instantes.  
  
-...¿Gepardo?...- masculló por fin Serena apretando los labios.  
  
Chita sujetó las manos de su protegida -...Aldor ha llevado el cuerpo de regreso a Eternia...-  
  
Serena cerró sus ojos, para tratar de retener las lágrimas -...quería despedirme de él...-  
  
-...fue lo mejor...- replicó Leopardo suavemente -...recuérdelo como fue, ...estoy seguro de que él, eso habría querido...-  
  
-...es lo único que me queda...- Serena desvió su mirada, fijándola en el suelo de la habitación.  
  
Chita miró a Leopardo, para luego observar de nuevo a su protegida -...Princesa, hay algo que debe saber...- hizo una pausa, tratando de hallar las palabras más adecuadas -...Gepardo... era dueño de toda la fortuna y las propiedades de los Le Rivau, sus padres...-  
  
-...pense que vivía en Eternia...- musitó Serena, sin entender a que venía todo eso.  
  
-...su padre, pero su madre era de este planeta, de una de las provincias de Francia...- respondió Leopardo.  
  
-...es por eso que posee bienes en este mundo...- agregó Chita, tomó aire - ...y ahora que Gepardo no esta... la fortuna Le Rivau ha pasado a manos de un nuevo heredero...-  
  
- ¿a qué se refieren?...-  
  
-...Princesa, ese nuevo heredero, es usted...- concluyó Leopardo.  
  
Serena lo miró incrédulamente -...pero ustedes... yo...-  
  
-...Princesa, ...nosotros partiremos mañana por la mañana...- indicó Chita -...nos necesitan en Eternia, y debemos de dar explicaciones por Gepardo...-  
  
-...sabemos que no las necesitará, pero usted será la única que pueda cuidar de aquello que para Gepardo era tan especial...- dijo Leopardo -...es por eso que la hemos nombrado como heredera...-  
  
Serena negó con la cabeza tratando de detener lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba aturdida; primero perdía a Gepardo, por culpa de los celos de su novio; luego Leopardo y Chita partían también, y ahora resultaba que era heredera de una inmensa fortuna -...¡no la quiero!...- replicó poniéndose de pie abruptamente.  
  
Chita la miró sorprendida -...pero Princesa...-  
  
-...¡no la quiero!... - repitió Serena sollozando -...no me interesa el dinero, o las malditas propiedades... nada de eso sustituirá la presencia de Gepardo...- se volteo hacia ellos - ¡o la suya!...- sin decir más se dirigió hacia la puerta, decidida a salir.  
  
Chita iba a detenerla, pero algo se le adelantó: la pulsera en el tobillo de Serena, resplandeció haciéndola caer de bruces.  
  
-...Orius...- musitó Leopardo observando como la joya, comenzaba a adquirir una nueva forma. Serena fijó su mirada en el extraño regalo de su protector.  
  
"-...estaré aquí...-"...  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bueno, otro capítulo más, ¿qué les pareció?... espero que la espera halla valido la pena... =P  
  
se que algunos ya sabían que Gepardo seguía con vida, pero oigan ; ) había que hacerla de emoción... ^ ^  
  
Silver Moonlight: amiga no me cansaré de agradecer tú apoyo... =P, echale ganas a la tuya...  
  
Moonlight8: todavía no decido que va a ser de Darien (que mala soy)...  
  
Ale: no te pude responder con exactitud el capítulo pasado, pero ya me aclararon como están las cosas, sí va a salir la continuación de SM, pero no va a ser anime, si no real, la info ya es un poquito atrasada, pero no quería dejar de decírtelo, en la pag. de Sailor Moon Angel, encontrarás todo con mayor exactitud...  
  
maria_ma76 y mileryth : gracias por sus reviews...  
  
mer1 y Meri1: saludos, extraño oír de ustedes... ç___ç  
  
Gracias a todos por leer mi fic... y por dejar review, siganlo haciendo!!  
  
Preguntas, comentarios, dudas, etc., etc. aquí o en aisha_ladimoon@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Dedicado a Lian... 


	13. Decisiones

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

**CAPÍTULO XIII - Decisiones. **

(voz de Chita)

"_...Cygne..._

_...Derk..._

_... Phoenix..._

_...Cisne, Dragón y Fénix... _

…_-...Según los escritos, al mismo tiempo, y con los mismos poderes con que Eternia fue creada, nacieron tres hermosas criaturas: Aeos, Feróe y Essían, los primeros guardianes de las constelaciones de Eternia... Hace miles de años, en la primera guerra contra la Nada, dichas criaturas ayudaron a los aithers a obtener la victoria, brindándoles dos poderosas armas: Feróe, el dragón, depositó su magia en Lorian, una espada aún más poderosa que la propia Ventus; Aeos y Essían, las aves, crearon a Orius la joya custodia... _

_...tiempo después, cuando la magia tuvo que ser desterrada de Eternia las criaturas desaparecieron, y lo único que quedó de ellas fueron aquellos regalos;...por desgracia Lorian desapareció poco después de la muerte de Elanor... pero Orius permaneció en las tierras de Cygne, hasta hace algunos años... _

_...Gepardo logró conseguirla..."_

_«»_

...Serena cerró los ojos al recordar el resto de las palabras de Chita...

_«»_

"_...-...Princesa,…Gepardo ha invocado a Orius con un propósito... y esta permanecerá con usted hasta que este sea cumplido...-..."_

_«»_

...Serena percibió como una ligera brisa de viento recorría los jardines de la residencia hasta llegar al balcón en donde ella se encontraba, el viento agitó su vestido, descubriendo sus pies descalzos...

"_...-...a alguien como a usted, no le quedan las rabietas de una niña malcriada y llorona...-..."_

...la voz de Gepardo resonó en la mente de Serena, ella bajó la mirada para observar fijamente la pulsera que había en su tobillo, esta resplandeció ligeramente al recibir algunos rayos del Sol -...no lo soy...- susurró, dio la vuelta y entró a la habitación...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Cygne...»

...-...Gepardo... please... wake up...- (Gepardo... por favor... despierta...).

…él entreabrió los ojos, para encontrar a Ellan mirándolo fijamente -...¿dónde... estoy?...- cuestionó un poco aturdido aún, recorrió con la mirada el lugar en donde estaban, era una especie de terraza, un poco más cerrada, decorada con tonos claros, y objetos bastante elaborados, lo que más destacaban eran los relieves de hermosos cisnes en las paredes y el techo.

…-...estas en las tierras de Cygne...-…

…-...vaya... al fin de cuentas... Aldor... lo logró...- replicó Gepardo con un tono bastante irónico.

…-...obedecía mis ordenes,…al igual que Chita y Leopardo...- explicó Ellan tratando de calmarlo, se sentó a su lado.

Gepardo negó con la cabeza, para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos -...no entiendo la urgencia... de haberlo pedido, ...habría venido enseguida... es mi obligación...- la miró de nuevo -...¿qué es lo que sucedió?...-…

Ellan desvió la mirada -...es mejor que por ahora, sólo te concentres en tú recuperación...- tomó aire mientras se ponía de pie -...mañana partiré a Phoenix junto con Eldair,…avisaré a Elessar de tú regreso...-…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza como respuesta, y sin decir más se puso de pie, para sorpresa de Ellan.

…-...¿qué haces?...-…

…-...veo que mi presencia no es necesaria...- respondió él cubriéndose con una de las capas aither.

…-...Gepardo...-…

…-...tengo otra prioridad...- insistió -…el ataque de Death Moon esta cerca... mi protegida me necesita...-…

Ellan negó con la cabeza -…la "Princesa" Serena te cree muerto...- replicó ella enfatizando el título.

…-...¡¿de qué estas hablando!...-…

…-...ella piensa que no sobreviviste... que falleciste por la flecha del lither...- respondió Aldor entrando al lugar en donde se encontraban.

Gepardo miró a al emisario aither tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba, no entendía la razón por la cual se ensañaban en evitar que regresara a la Tierra -...bien, en este momento iré a aclarar la situación...- indicó comenzando a caminar con todas las intenciones de salir.

…-…¡Gepardo,...no puedes, ni debes regresar...- exclamó Ellan con tono autoritario, uno que contadas veces había usado con él.

Él se detuvo en seco; a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un guerrero, entrenado para obedecer a sus superiores, aunque fueran sus amigos -…¿es una orden?...-…

Ellan tomó aire -...si, lo es...-…

…el guerrero permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, entonces tomó aire -...será como USTED lo desee... milady...- y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Aldor se acercó a Ellan -...pudiste haberle explicado las razones...-…

…-...si lo hubiera hecho, habría admitido que Gepardo tiene posibilidades con la Princesa, y él sin duda, habría aprovechado la oportunidad...- Ellan se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta una de las ventanas -...Aldor, temo que la presencia de Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita en el siglo XX, haya alterado el curso de la historia...-…

…-...pero... acaso...-…

…-...some things are changing, ...here, in our age...- (...algunas cosas están cambiando... ...aquí, en nuestra época...) Ellan agudizó su vista, hasta enfocar al tercer planeta del Sistema Solar: la Tierra -...I can feel it...- (...puedo sentirlo...)...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...-…¡vamos Lita, ven...- exclamó Rini mirándola, ella y las demás se encontraban justo en la entrada de la mansión, jugando en la fuente. Lita las observaba al pie de las escaleras junto con Ian.

Él negó con la cabeza al ver el desastre que las chicas estaban haciendo -...es inaudito,...utilizar la fuente cuando tienen una alberca...- musitó con resignación. ¬¬!

Lita lo miró y rió al ver en su rostro la viva imagen de la "frustración total", Ian después de unos segundos se disculpó para volver al interior de la mansión; entonces Raye dejó el juego en la fuente, para ir a lado de su amiga.

…-...¿qué sucede Lita, ¿estas preocupada por algo?...-…

Ella suspiró fijando su mirada en el cielo -...parece que Leopardo y Chita parten mañana...-…

Raye afirmó con la cabeza -..sí, lo sé,…el mismo Leopardo me lo dijo...-…

Lita suspiró -...es una lástima,...pensé que se quedarían un buen tiempo en la ciudad...-…

La Sailor del Fuego se volteo hacia su amiga, con una mirada de intriga -...¿acaso te preocupa que con su ausencia Serena...-…

…-...bueno sí,...pero...- susurró Lita, sonrió pícaramente -...pero además,…tenía la esperanza de poder conocer a Leopardo un poco más...-…

El resto de las chicas, quienes habían estado escuchando la conversación se quedaron estáticas -...¿a Leopardo?...- repitió Mina sin poder creerlo.

…-...Lita...-…

…-…sí,...es que hace unos días me di cuenta que Leopardo tiene los mismos ojos que el chico que me rompió el corazón...- respondió observando como sus amigas se iban de espaldas -...además es bastante guapo...- nn

…-...¡¡Lita!...- ¬¬¡¡

_«»_

...Darien se topó con Ian al pie de las escaleras, dentro de la mansión, se acercó a él -...Ian, ¿has visto a Serena?...-…

Él asintió -...me parece que aún esta en su habitación señor...- respondió amablemente.

Darien le agradeció, para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras, en ese momento algo llamó su atención...

...Something has left my life

and I don´t know where it went to...

La voz sin lugar a dudas era de Serena, y provenía del gimnasio, sin vacilar se dirigió hacia el y entró silenciosamente, en ese momento Serena corrió hacia el botador que la impulsaría a la viga de equilibrio, cayó sobre ella con sus manos; entonces, Darien pudo darse cuenta de que alrededor de la viga no había ningún colchón de protección para las caídas; iba a decir algo pero el stereo del gimnasio se le adelantó.

...Somebody caused me strife

and it´s not what I was seeking...

Se volteo de nuevo hacia Serena, ella inició su rutina como siempre lo había hecho, los primeros saltos fueron bastante sencillos, pero conforme iba avanzando la canción, se iban complicando cada vez más...

...Didn´t you see me, didn´t you hear me

Didn´t you see me standing there

Why did you turn out the lights

Did you know that I was sleeping

Say a prayer for me

Help me to feel the strength I did

My identity has it been taken

Is my heart breaking on me

All my plans fell through my hands

They fell

Through my hands on me

All my dreams it suddenly seems

Empty

…Darien retuvo el aliento hasta que Serena se detuvo en seco, justo en la orilla de la viga, sobre la punta de sus pies...

Empty...

..ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente,...recordando...

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-...no se lo permitirá...-…_

_  
…Serena se volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, se encontraba tirada en el césped de un hermoso jardín; una sombra caminó lenta pero decididamente hasta ella…_

_  
…-...la protegerá,…incluso contra usted misma...- agregó Gepardo deteniéndose frente a ella…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena entreabrió los ojos, fijó su mirada en el techo durante algunos instantes, sin darse cuenta aún, de la presencia de Darien; entonces, lentamente, aflojó sus músculos, permitiendo que su cuerpo fuera jalado hacia atrás por la gravedad... antes de que golpeara contra el suelo, alguien detuvo su caída.

…-...Serena...- dijo Darien sosteniéndola, la cargó para luego depositarla suavemente en el suelo.

…-...Darien...- susurró ella, un poco sorprendida.

…-...¡¿qué es lo que pretendes, ¡¿lastimarte!...- cuestionó irritado por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

…la aludida sólo bajó la mirada…

…Darien negó con la cabeza, y la sujetó por los hombros -...lo siento, no debí de hablarte de esa manera...-…

…-...Darien...-…

…-...vine a buscarte, porque quería hablar contigo...- explicó él, fijó su mirada en el suelo, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, tomó aire -...no sé si algún día podrás perdonar todo lo que te hice,...he sido un tonto,...y sé que no merezco tú perdón...-…

Serena negó con la cabeza -...Darien ...no,...por favor...-…

…-...Serena te amo,...nunca dejé de hacerlo...- continuó él interrumpiéndola, la miró de nuevo -...a pesar de todo...- el gimnasio quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos, que, para Darien fueron toda una eternidad -...acaso tú,...¿dejaste de amarme?...- cuestionó él sujetando su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

Ella lo evadió enseguida, varias lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas -...yo,...yo lo siento...- sollozó, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero Darien la detuvo.

…-...por favor, no lo hagas...-...

_«»_

...-…bien,…creo que lo mejor es que tomemos un buen baño...- sugirió Amy, ella y el resto de las chicas habían terminado completamente empapadas por jugar en la fuente.

…-...pero Amy,...¿no crees que ya estamos lo suficientemente mojadas...- replicó la pequeña de cabellos rosados pícaramente nn

…-...vamos Rini, hay que hacerle caso o para esta noche estaremos resfriadas...- intervino Lita.

La aludida iba a replicar, pero repentinamente perdió todas sus energías, cayó de rodillas sobre las escaleras en donde estaban paradas.

…-...Rini, ¿qué te sucede?...- cuestionó Raye bastante preocupada al ver que el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzaba a desvanecerse.

…-...me duele...- musitó Rini,…con dificultad volteo hacia donde se encontraba el gimnasio de la residencia -...Se...rena...-...

_«»_

...Serena miró a Darien, y después de unos segundos se lanzó hacia él, para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de todo, aún se sentía segura entre sus brazos, y en esos momentos era justo lo que necesitaba -...perdóname...-…

Darien trató de reconfortarla -"...Gepardo... era especial para ti..."- musitó él en su mente mientras observaba como ella se desahogaba; fue entonces que comprendió cuan confundida estaba Serena,...tan confundida, como nunca lo había estado, los sentimientos de su Princesa estaban divididos, y él lo sabía... la había orillado a eso, ...con sus celos...

…-...tal vez,...tenías razón al estar celoso...-…

…-...no...- respondió él suavemente, hizo que lo mirara de nuevo, para luego depositar un beso en su frente -...Serena, todo esto es mi culpa,...quizá, de no haberme portado como lo hice, las cosas habrían sido diferentes...- bajó la mirada -...no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió... lo único que me queda es decirte que lo siento...en verdad…- tomó aire -...eso no le devolverá la vida a Gepardo... y quizá no me devuelva tú amor...-…

…-...Darien...-…

…-...sólo recuerda que pase lo que pase, te esperaré,...siempre...- susurró él -...te amo... con todo mi ser...- se acercó al rostro de su Princesa, con intenciones de robarle un último beso, pero...

…-...¡Serena, ¡Darien, ¡Rini, esta mal!...- Raye entró corriendo al gimnasio.

Serena miró a Darien, para luego voltearse hacia su amiga -...¿Rini?...-...

_«»_

...Chita se volteo hacia Leopardo cuando terminó de revisar a Rini -...no esta enferma...- dijo con un susurró.

Leopardo apretó sus puños -...entonces,...eso quiere decir que ella...- hizo una pausa -...lo que le sucede...-…

…Chita asintió ligeramente -...quizá el futuro esté cambiando...- completó Chita, miró una vez más a Rini, ella se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación -…ante nuestros propios ojos…-…

…-...no podemos permitirlo...- replicó Leopardo decididamente.

Chita negó con la cabeza -...no podemos hacer nada Leopardo...- tomó aire -...la única que tiene el poder de hacerlo es la Princesa,...es ella quien debe decidir si seguirá su destino... o no...- apretó sus puños -...aunque...-

…-...Chita...- Leopardo la interrumpió sujetándola de los brazos, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que era lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de su amiga...

_«»_

...Serena se puso de pie, al ver salir a Chita de la habitación de Rini; el resto de las chicas y Darien también se incorporaron.

…-...¿cómo esta?...- cuestionó Serena mirando a su instructora.

…-...por el momento bien...- respondió ella -...tal vez, por la noche se sienta mejor...-…

Darien negó con la cabeza -...¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?...-…

Chita se volteo hacia él -...temo que aún no sabemos...- mintió; no podía explicar lo que ocurría en verdad, si lo hacía podía influenciar en la decisión que Serena debía tomar, y era lo que menos quería -...por ahora, debemos dejar que descanse,...pueden estar tranquilos, Leopardo y yo nos encargaremos...-…

…-...avísanos en cuanto despierte, por favor...- pidió Raye.

Chita afirmó con la cabeza -...así lo haré...- respondió, iba a entrar de nuevo a la habitación, pero antes se volteo hacia Serena -...Princesa,...sé que tal vez no es el momento, pero... - tomó aire -...esta noche vendrán los abogados;…ya que nosotros partimos mañana ...debe de tomar posesión de su herencia...-…

Serena bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos -"…pero... yo..."- apretó sus puños -"...Gepardo..."-...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Cygne...»

...-...be careful Aldor...- (ten cuidado Aldor), pidió la Dama Ellan mirando a su emisario, se encontraban a las afueras de la villa junto con Eladan y Elrohir; Aldor estaba listo para regresar a la Tierra, a sustituir a Leopardo y a Chita como guardián de la heredera del Imperio Lunar.

…-...lo tendré milady...- respondió Aldor, hizo una leve reverencia, y subió a su caballo.

Ellan se acercó a él -...Aldor, ten presente que tal vez, haya cosas en las que no podrás intervenir...- dijo ella suavemente -...deben suceder...-…

Aldor asintió -...no se preocupe,...seré cuidadoso...- indicó, acarició el cuello de su caballo, incitándolo a iniciar la marcha...

...entonces una sombra se interpuso en su camino, se trataba de Gepardo -...¡espera!...-…

…-...Gepardo...- musitó Aldor sorprendido.

Eladan y Elrohir se interpusieron entre ellos -...Gepardo,...¿no pretenderás desobedecer a la Dama Ellan?...- cuestionó Eladan sujetando el puño de su espada.

…-...debes permanecer en Eternia...- intervino Elrohir.

Gepardo lo miró -...no pretendo hacer lo contrario...- respondió firmemente, intentó acercarse a Aldor, pero Eladan lo detuvo de nuevo, esta vez desenfundó su espada.

…-...¡Eladan!...- gritó Ellan -...déjalo...-…

Él asintió sumisamente, inmediatamente enfundó su espada, para luego hacerse a un lado, dejándole libre el camino a Gepardo; él miró a Aldor, caminó hasta él y tomó su mano, depositó en ella un sobre pequeño -...es para la Princesa...-…

…-...pero Gepardo...- Aldor negó con la cabeza.

…-...por favor,...ella hizo todo lo posible por salvarme...- insistió él -...se lo debo...-…

Aldor miró a Ellan, ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza, Aldor se volteo de nuevo hacia su amigo -...no te preocupes, llegará a sus manos...- guardó el sobre bajó su capa.

…-...cuida de ella por favor...- pidió Gepardo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él asintió -...y tú no pierdas las esperanzas,...algún día la volverás a ver,…estoy seguro...- y con eso, incitó a su caballo a cabalgar rumbo al portal.

Gepardo lo siguió con la mirada, hasta perderlo de vista -"...sí, algún día..."-…

«...Por la noche,...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...Serena entró con pasos vacilantes, a lo que quedaba del salón en donde solía tomar las lecciones de violín; habían comenzado a reconstruir el lugar, pero aún se notaban la mayoría de los daños que ella había provocado, incluyendo el enorme agujero que había dejado en las paredes y techo. Recorrió el salón, acariciando con los dedos las paredes en donde antes se habían encontrado los espejos.

…-"...¿qué debo hacer?..."- tomó aire, fijó su mirada en el suelo deseando que las respuestas llegaran a su mente, fue entonces que alcanzó a distinguir el violín de Gepardo de entre las ruinas de una pared, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos, cerró sus ojos...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...-…¡¿dónde esta aquella mujer a la que yo instruí!...-..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...negó con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos tratando de retener las lagrimas, pero fue en vano, la primera cayó al suelo, provocando que Orius resplandeciera.

…-"...no pierdas el valor,...no ahora..."-…

Serena se quedó estática -...Gepardo...- musitó, observó la pulsera en su tobillo, intrigada por la facilidad con que esta podía leer sus sentimientos; iba a tocarla, pero...

…-...milady, todo esta listo, la esperan en la biblioteca...- interrumpió Ian entrando al salón.

Serena lo miró, para luego volver a observar la extraña joya, esta se había apagado de nuevo -...gracias Ian, enseguida iré...-...

_«»_

...Serena caminó hasta la biblioteca, en el interior la esperaban sus instructores, las chicas, y algunos notarios y abogados; esa noche debía de tomar posesión de la fortuna Le Rivau como única heredera... o al menos eso esperaban Chita y Leopardo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y cerró sus ojos tratando de tomar fuerzas.

…-...bueno míralo de esta forma,...ahora serás la chica más adinerada de toda la ciudad...- musitó Raye acercándose a su amiga, ella la miró.

…-...ojalá fuera tan fácil...-…

Raye se acercó a ella, y sujetó uno de sus brazos -...Serena, debes entender que no estas eligiendo entre Gepardo y Darien, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos...- hizo una pausa -...si aceptas lo que se te esta ofreciendo, cumplirás sólo con los deseos de Gepardo...-…

…-...pero...-…

…-...no creo que en verdad hayas dejado de amar a Darien...- insistió Raye, suspiró -...creo que lo sigues amando... a pesar de lo que piensas...-…

Serena bajó la mirada -...por él,...Gepardo...-…

Raye negó con la cabeza -...Serena,…Darien no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió... el lither se aprovechó de sus celos para influenciarlo a hacer lo que hizo...- dijo interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

…-...entonces...-…

…-...Darien nunca tuvo la intención de matarlo,...sólo estaba celoso...-…

…-...¡dudo de mi!...- replicó Serena.

…-...él sentía que te estaba perdiendo,...la Serena que él conocía cambió completamente, y cuando comenzaron los problemas, te refugiaste en Gepardo...- sonrió -...tal vez, ahora no lo puedas ver claramente, estos días han sido difíciles... pero al final, sé que te darás cuenta de que aún amas a Darien,...un amor como el suyo no se destruye tan fácilmente...-…

…-...ya no estoy tan segura de eso...-…

…-...y no lo estarás, si no lo compruebas...- indicó Raye firmemente - Serena,…en estos momentos Darien debe estar por marcharse...-…

…-...pensé que estaría en la firma de los documentos...-…

…la Sailor del Fuego negó con la cabeza -...no desea presionarte...- bajó la mirada -...él esta convencido de que te ha perdido, que Gepardo lo reemplazó...-…

Serena bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir;…¿acaso sería verdad que había dejado de amar a Darien,...por Gepardo...

_«»_

...Darien salió de la mansión, comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección al portón de la residencia; en verdad le dolía tener que alejarse de ella, sabiendo que tal vez la perdería para siempre, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella debía tomar las decisiones por sí misma... se volteo una vez más hacia la mansión, entonces pudo distinguir a alguien corriendo hacia él.

…-...¡Darien!...- gritó Serena con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se detuvo al ver que se trataba de su novia, ella corrió hasta donde él se encontraba -...¿te vas?...- cuestionó agitadamente.

Darien tomó aire, tratando de no sonrojarse, Serena realmente estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes y falda larga, un poco entallado al cuerpo, con escote en la espalda; su cabello lo había recogido entrelazándolo con listones de color negro; después de unos segundos, recuperó el aliento y afirmó con la cabeza -...esta noche es importante para ti,...creo que debes tomar varias decisiones... y yo no quiero...-…

…-...¿influir en ellas?...- dijo Serena adelantándose.

Darien afirmó con la cabeza -...es mejor que me marche...- agregó dándose la vuelta.

…-...no,...espera...-...

_«»_

...Aldor observó el portón de la residencia Le Rivau, que se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros; había regresado de Eternia sin ningún contratiempo; tomó aire y bajó la mirada para observar el pequeño sobre que sostenía entre sus manos; incitó a su caballo a reanudar la marcha, hasta que vio a través del portón, al Príncipe de la Tierra, a su lado se encontraba Serena...

_«»_

...-...no te vayas...- insistió ella sujetándolo de las manos.

…-...Serena...-…

…-...Darien,...lo siento...- sollozó ella -...estos días creí que eras el culpable de la muerte de Gepardo,...cuando no fue así...-…

Él la miró a los ojos -...a pesar de lo que digan Chita o Leopardo,...no disculpa lo que hice...- hizo una pausa -...ni como te trate...-…

Los dos guardaron silencio durante varios instantes, hasta que Serena tomó las manos de Darien -...alguien, una vez nos dijo que nuestro amor tendría que superar varias pruebas,...que sólo sí salíamos de ellas airosos, podríamos enfrentar lo que nos espera en el futuro...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza -...tal vez,...esta sea una de ellas...-…

Serena bajó la mirada -...Darien...yo...-…

…-...no tienes nada que explicar...- interrumpió él -...sé que crees que has dejado de amarme... lo puedo ver en tus ojos...-…

…-...no quiero perderte...-…

Darien la abrazó para reconfortarla -...y no lo harás,...Serena te dije que te esperaría...- hizo que lo mirara -...y así será,...lucharé por ti,...lo juro...- se acercó a su rostro, y sin decir más la besó apasionadamente, con todo el amor que todo su ser sentía por ella...

_«»_

...Aldor suspiró y observó una vez más el sobre con la carta de Gepardo -...lo siento... amigo...- susurró volviendo a guardar el sobre en su capa...

_«»_

…-...no te perderé...- musitó Darien en su mente, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo que aún tuviera la oportunidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos -...no importa con quien tenga que luchar...-…

…-"...Darien ...sólo espero… que no tengas que luchar contra mi..."- susurró Serena en su mente, cerró sus ojos; deseando, con todo su ser, que lo que Raye le había dicho fuera verdad; y que Darien logrará mostrarle que en algún lugar, en su corazón, aún existía aquel amor que hasta entonces, lo había sobrevivido todo...

_«»_

...Serena y Darien entraron a la biblioteca tomados de la mano, lo que no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, quienes sonrieron para sus adentros; los abogados y el notario se pusieron de pie, al igual que Chita y Leopardo.

…-...Princesa...- susurró Chita, señalándole la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio de la biblioteca, como dueña de todo, debía ocupar ese lugar. Serena afirmó con la cabeza, mientras observaba como los abogados, el notario, Chita y Leopardo se sentaban frente a ella.

…-...bien, estamos completos...- indicó uno de los abogados mirando al notario -...podemos comenzar...-…

El notario afirmó con la cabeza -...bien, debido a que en este caso no existe un testamento, con el cual podamos seguir la última voluntad del señor Le Rivau, cumpliremos los deseos de sus parientes más próximos...- miró a Chita y a Leopardo, quienes asintieron -...entonces, sí todos están de acuerdo, daremos lectura a la lista de propiedades y...-…

…Serena dejó de escuchar al notario, cerró los ojos;…en ese momento no estaba interesada en propiedades o grandes sumas de dinero,…deseaba estar muy lejos de ese lugar,…lejos …donde pudiera pensar con claridad -"...tan sólo deseo una vida normal"...-…

…-...milady...- insistió el abogado sacándola de su transe -...debe de firmar los papeles...-…

Serena lo miró, para luego observar los documentos que estaban frente a ella...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...Gepardo fijó su mirada en el rostro de su protegida -...quería que... supiera que estos meses,...fueron los mejores... gracias a usted...-..." _

_»» End Flashback ««_

...extendió su mano, insegura de si debía tomar la pluma o no...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...-...sé que crees que has dejado de amarme... lo puedo ver en tus ojos...- Darien la miró decididamente -...lucharé por ti,...lo juro...-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...Serena sujetó la pluma, se puso de pie, tomó aire,…y sin vacilar ni un segundo más, firmó los papeles...

_«»_

_...Orius resplandeció débilmente; la joya, que hasta entonces parecía haber estado transformándose, terminó de desvanecerse, dejando en su lugar un pequeño tatuaje: el mismo dragón que había estado grabado en uno de los medallones: Feróe..._

_«»_

...Gepardo detuvo a su caballo, fijó su mirada en una sola dirección, en aquella en donde se encontraba el portal que conectaba a Cygne con la Tierra; de pronto en el horizonte aparecieron las siluetas de dos aves, al pasar frente a él, una se le acercó y se posó en su hombro, mientras que la otra, el cisne, siguió de frente.

Gepardo lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que descendió directo a los brazos de la Dama Ellan, quien estaba a varios metros de él, el guerrero tomó aire y se volteo hacia el pequeño fénix que estaba a su lado -...después de todo,...así debía de ser,...Essían...-…

…-...Gepardo,...let´s go, Elessar is waiting for us...- (Gepardo,...vamos, Elessar espera por nosotros...) indicó Ellan incitando a su caballo a reanudar la marcha...

_«»_

...la guerrera de cabellos rojizos entró silenciosamente a la habitación de Rini, caminó hasta la cama, y se sentó a un lado de la pequeña, quien dormía profundamente -...ya no tienes que preocuparte...- susurró acariciando su mejilla -...todo estará bien,...Pequeña Dama...- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, se acercó para depositar un beso en la frente de Rini, en ese momento ella despertó.

…-...Chita...- la pequeña sujetó su mano, la miró con ternura -...¿de verdad, ...se van mañana?...-…

…-...así es...-…

…-...pero...-…

…-...todo saldrá bien...- Chita volvió a sonreír -...además volveremos a vernos,…tenlo por seguro...-...

«...Al día Siguiente...»

...-…es hora...- dijo Chita fijando su mirada en Leopardo, quien estaba a su lado…

…-...no tienen que irse,...pueden quedarse...- susurró Lita.

…los aludidos sonrieron -...eso quisiéramos,...pero debemos regresar, no podemos quedarnos, no somos de esta época y en Eternia nos necesitan...- explicó mirando a Serena, quien observaba fijamente el suelo, ella apretó los labios.

…-...entonces,…vengan a visitarnos de vez en cuando...- pidió Rini sonriendo pícaramente.

…-...no se olviden de nosotros,...somos sus amigos...- intervino Mina.

Darien afirmó con la cabeza -...estaremos aquí por si nos necesitan...- dijo estrechando la mano de Leopardo -...y gracias por todo...-…

El asintió, después se volteo hacia Serena, al igual que Chita -...Princesa...-…

Ella los miró y trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa -...no sé como agradecerles,…gracias a ustedes me he convertido en lo que soy...-…

Chita sonrió, mientras tomaba sus manos -...y llegará más lejos Princesa,…de eso estoy segura...-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó -...cuídense,...por favor...-…

…-...usted también...- replicó Leopardo, él y Chita se acercaron al portal que los habría de llevar de regreso a Eternia.

Chita se volteo hacia el emisario aither, quien hasta entonces había permanecido a unos metros -...Aldor protégela por favor...-…

…-...ve tranquila Chita, que así lo haré...-…

Leopardo y Chita sonrieron, para luego entrar al portal, una vez que hubieron pasado, este comenzó a desvanecerse.

…-...¡esta desapareciendo!...- exclamó Raye sorprendida.

Aldor asintió -...el portal no puede permanecer tanto tiempo abierto,...sería un peligro, tanto para Eternia, como para la Tierra,...de ahora en adelante, sólo se abrirá cuando sea necesario...-…

Serena lo miró, para luego volver a observar lo que quedaba del portal -"...hasta pronto ...Chita, Leopardo..."-

«...Dos días después...»

...Serena bajó del carro, y miró su casa;…cerró los ojos recordando el día en que había decidido ir a vivir a la mansión Le Rivau, habían pasado tantas cosas, y ahora regresaba…

…-...¿segura que estarás bien?...- cuestionó la Sailor del Fuego acercándosele.

…la joven de cabellos rubios la miró, pero no contestó, después se volteo hacia Darien, quien estaba bajando el equipaje de su carro…

…-...Serena...- volvió a repetir Raye.

…-...sí...- susurró, Serena se volteo hacia ella y hacia las demás chicas, quienes la miraban preocupadas -...en verdad chicas,...estaré bien, pasaré unos días con mis padres...- sonrió -...además Rini volverá pronto del futuro...-…

Lita iba a replicar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los padres de Serena salieron a recibirla.

…-...Serena,...hija...- dijo Mamá -Ikuko llamándola.

…-...espero que en verdad este bien...- comentó Lita cruzando los brazos.

..-...claro que estará bien...- indicó Raye observando como Serena era abrazada por sus padres -...pronto volverá a ser la misma de siempre...-...

«...Por la Noche...»

"_...-...lo perdimos,...Princesa,...Gepardo ...murió...-…_

_...Serena de pronto se encontró en el mismo lugar lleno de oscuridad, en donde había estado antes -...¿Chita?...- susurró llamándola, dio unos pasos, al hacerlo el lugar en donde se encontraba se convirtió en los jardines de la residencia Le Rivau._

…_-...Princesa...-…_

_Serena se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Gepardo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba reviviendo el momento en que instructor había sido herido por el lither -...¡no!...- gritó, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder._

_...Gepardo se dio la vuelta, al sentir la presencia del lither, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, el jinete disparó la flecha... Serena se interpuso para detenerla, pero a pesar de eso, la flecha la atravesó, como si no estuviera ahí, en unos cuantos segundos alcanzó a Gepardo, atravesó su armadura y se incrustó en su costado derecho..."_

…-...¡¡Gepardo!...- Serena despertó abruptamente, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño; llevó sus manos a su rostro, mientras trataba de calmarse; después de unos instantes se puso de pie y se acercó a su ventana, alcanzó a distinguir la sombra de Aldor, aún seguía vigilando el lugar desde los jardines; él la miró.

…-"...¿se encuentra bien?..."-…

Serena sonrió al escuchar la voz de Aldor en su mente, afirmó con la cabeza -...lo estaré,...ve a descansar Aldor, ...tú también lo necesitas...-…

…el emisario aither asintió poco convencido, hizo una reverencia y después desapareció...

«...Una semana después...»

...Sailor Moon llegó a un claro del bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, observó todo cuidadosamente y después de unos segundos decidió que todo parecía normal.

…-...¡¡Trueno de Jupiter!- el poder de Lita surgió de entre los arbustos, Serena quien estaba de espaldas, enseguida lo detecto, y en cuestión de instantes logró esquivarlo.

Chibi -moon, Tuxedo Mask y las sailors salieron de su escondite para rodearla, Sailor Moon los miró y sonrió -...fallaron de nuevo...-…

Rini suspiró resignadamente -...es imposible atraparte...- replicó cruzando los brazos.

Serena sonrió -...ya lo lograrán,...por eso estamos entrenando, ¿cierto?...- insistió.

…-...esta bien, tal vez tengas razón...- replicó Mina -...pero por favor, ten compasión...-…

Mercury la miró de reojo -...Mina necesitamos entrenar... no sabemos cuando puede haber un nuevo ataque...-

Venus cruzó los brazos -...no es que un nuevo enemigo vaya a aparecer mañana, ¿o sí?...- ¬¬

…-...de acuerdo Venus...- dijo Sailor Moon volviendo a sonreír -...por hoy es suficiente...-…

…-...bien, entonces podemos ir al Crown...- sugirió Jupiter -...hace mucho que no vamos...-…

…-...de acuerdo, entonces, ¡¿qué esperamos!...- exclamó una Mina bastante emocionada...

«... Crown Center...»

...Las chicas entraron a la cafetería, seguidas por Darien, Rini y Serena, ella se detuvo en la entrada, recordando el día en que había conocido a Chita, Leopardo y Gepardo, cerró sus ojos esperando escuchar la voz de Gepardo en cualquier momento.

…-...vamos Serena...- indicó Rini jalándola, para luego, señalarle la mesa.

Ella asintió, siguió a la pequeña de cabellos rosados hasta la mesa en donde los demás se habían sentado.

…-...¡yo quiero un helado doble!...- exclamó Rini sin ni siquiera haber mirado la carta.

…-...vaya Rini, creo que el día de hoy tienes bastante hambre...- dijo Lita sonriendo nn

…la aludida afirmó con la cabeza -...los entrenamientos hacen que se me abra el apetito...- sonrió pícaramente -...y también quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate...-…

Serena la miró de reojo, la sujetó por el cuello de su camisa, para luego levantarla -...jovencita... su dieta no debe estar basada en golosinas...- ¬¬¡¡

…-...vamos, no es para tanto,…sólo esta recuperando las calorías que perdió...- intervino Mina.

Serena se volteo hacia ella con cara de: "no me ayudes,...por favor..."

En ese momento llegó Andrew -...oigan ¿ya lo escucharon?...- cuestionó -...habrá un eclipse mañana...-…

…la Sailor del Agua asintió -...y por lo que escuché será el último de este siglo...- agregó.

…-...ay Amy,...nunca cambias,...siempre estas enterada de todo...- susurró Raye.

Rini sonrió -...tenemos que verlo...- sugirió bastante emocionada.

Lita asintió -…bueno, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un día de campo, así podremos ver el eclipse...-…

…-...a mi me parece una excelente idea,...¿y a ustedes?...- cuestionó mirando a Darien y a Serena, ellos se miraron y asintieron.

…-...bien todo listo,...mañana tendremos un día de campo...- exclamó Rini, miró a Andrew -...así que,...debo de almacenar energía, Andrew quiero un helado triple y dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate...-…

…-...¡¡Rini!...-...

_«»_

…-...Serena no te tardes...- indicó Rini entrando a la casa de los Tsukino, mientras Darien y Serena se despedían.

…el joven de cabellos negros sonrió -...no te preocupes,...irá enseguida...-…

Rini afirmó con la cabeza, para luego entrar a la casa, entonces Darien miró a Serena -...gracias por este día...- susurró besando sus manos.

Serena sonrió -...soy yo quien debe agradecerte...- se acercó a él lentamente y lo abrazó -...en estos días te has esforzado por hacerme sentir bien...-…

…-...espero haberlo logrado...- musitó él -...es lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que amo...- hizo una pausa -...¿aún sigues teniendo esas pesadillas?...-…

…la aludida afirmó levemente con la cabeza -...creo que no se detendrán...- tomó aire, y lo miró -...Darien, ...¿y si esos sueños significan algo?...-

…-...¿crees que algo va a suceder?...-…

…-...no lo sé...-…

Darien sonrió tiernamente, tratando de reconfortarla -...no te preocupes, suceda lo que suceda, estaremos juntos; tú, yo, las chicas y Rini...-…

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego volver a acurrucarse entre sus brazos...

«...Por la noche...»

...Serena siguió con la mirada a Rini, quien subió por las escaleras plegadizas para llegar al desván; hacia unos días que lo habían arreglado para que fuera la habitación de Rini -...no te desveles, recuerda que mañana iremos al día de campo...-…

…la pequeña la miró y afirmó con la cabeza -...no te preocupes, me dormiré temprano...- afirmó terminando de subir las escaleras...

_«»_

"_...-...Princesa,...Gepardo ...murió...-…_

…_**-...¡¡you couldn´t save him!...-** (¡no pudiste salvarlo!)._

_Serena se encontró en una especie de isla, hecha en su mayoría por piedras volcánicas, al centro de esta había una laguna de aguas un poco turbias, se podía decir que en su interior, el lago albergaba a un volcán, debido a las columnas de azufre y vapor de agua que emanaban de su superficie._

…_**-...and you´ll can not save anyone... from me...-** (y no podrás salvar a nadie... de mi) la misma voz grave, y con eco se repitió en su mente, de pronto de la nada apareció uno de los comandantes de los lithers, el mismo con el que se había enfrentado anteriormente._

_El lither dio unos pasos, acercándose a ella, desenfundó su espada -...I´ll take your life...- (...acabaré con tú vida...) el lither se lanzó hacia Serena, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla Gepardo se interpuso; la espada del lither atravesó el cuerpo de Gepardo, segundos después el lither lo lanzó a los pies de Serena..._

…_**-...¡¡it´s your fault!...-** ( ...¡¡es tú culpa!...)..."_

…-...¡¡no!...- Serena despertó enseguida, estaba empapada en sudor, y respiraba agitadamente -...Gepardo...- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

…-...Princesa...- susurró Aldor sujetándola por uno de sus hombros -...no puede seguir así...-…

Serena lo miró -...no sé que es lo que esta sucediendo...- cubrió de nuevo su rostro con sus manos -...¡quiero que se detenga!...-…

…el emisario aither se agachó -...no se detendrá hasta que deje de culparse así misma... y olvide lo que sucedió...-…

Serena negó con la cabeza -...no puedo,...¡todo me lo recuerda!...- tomó aire -...a donde quiera que volteo... siempre, hay algún recuerdo...-…

Aldor tomó aire -...entonces, sólo hay una salida...-...

_«»_

"_...-...Princesa...- Rini abrió los ojos al oír su nombre, la luz de la luna iluminó su cama, eso la hizo convencerse de que alguien la estaba llamando, se puso de pie y siguió esa voz hasta la calle, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que había salido, caminó hasta llegar al pie de unas escaleras, se detuvo, insegura de si debía seguirlas o no._

…_-...Princesa...-…_

…_la pequeña volvió a escuchar la voz, entonces, como si algo la hubiera empujado comenzó a recorrer las escaleras, estas se alejaban de la ciudad hasta casi tocar el cielo, para entonces volver a bajar convirtiéndose en un sendero que se adentraba en un bosque; Rini siguió la vereda, esta la llevó hasta una especie de lago, se acercó a la orilla de este, observando cada detalle, el bosque tenía un toque de misticismo... de magia; se agachó para tocar el agua de la laguna, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, al otro lado de la laguna había un hermoso pegaso, era blanco y su crin de color azul celeste, en su frente había una especie de cuerno dorado, siguió observándolo hasta que llegó a los ojos del pegaso, estos la miraron._

…_-...Princesa...-..."_

_«»_

...-...dije: ¡despierta!...- gritó Serena moviendo a Rini, ella abrió los ojos, se quedó estática tratando de ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba -...si no te apresuras... no llegaremos a ver eclipse...-…

…la aludida logró levantarse a regañadientes, Serena la ayudó a vestirse, y a terminar de peinarse, en cuestión de minutos la pequeña estuvo lista.

…-...¡vámonos!...- exclamó Rini, saliendo de la casa, se volteo hacia la joven de cabellos rubios al ver que ella no la seguía -...¡vamos!…-…

…-...Ian te llevará Rini,...yo los alcanzaré después...-…

…-...pero...-…

Serena sonrió ligeramente -...prometo no tardarme,...debo de hacer algunas cosas antes...-…

…la pequeña suspiró, y asintió sin estar convencida, caminó los últimos pasos hacia el coche, en donde la esperaba Ian, Serena la siguió con la mirada, hasta que el coche arrancó y se alejó por la calle...

_«»_

...Mina miró su reloj, Rini había llegado hacía varios minutos, pero Serena no.

…-...¿no se supone que Serena aprendió lo que significa la palabra "puntualidad"?...- cuestionó Raye, ella y las demás se encontraban en una de las laderas, a las afueras de la ciudad, desde ahí verían el eclipse.

…-...no te desesperes Raye,...pronto llegará...- intervino Amy.

Rini asintió -...Serena dijo que no se tardaría...-…

Mina negó con la cabeza -...pues con ella o sin ella, el eclipse va a empezar...-…

Las chicas, se pusieron en sus lugares para disfrutar el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar, Darien las observó, para luego buscar a Serena con la mirada, estaba intranquilo, algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo muy dentro de su ser...

_«»_

...una espesa neblina apareció en el cielo, siguió su camino hasta la orilla de la ciudad, se detuvo y comenzó a hacerse más espesa, tomando la forma de una especie de carpa de circo; un rayo atravesó la neblina dispersándola como si fuera polvo, dejando a la vista el campamento de un circo que había aparecido de la nada...

«...Aeropuerto Internacional...»

...Aldor se acercó a uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, en el se encontraba una joven, vestida elegantemente, llevaba un traje sastre de color negro, y bastante entallado al cuerpo, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elaborado chongo, que estaba sujetado en parte por una malla que cubría la mitad de su rostro (desde la frente hasta el inicio de su boca), y en parte por un sombrero de estilo francés -...milady, el avión esta listo,...podemos abordar...-…

Serena levantó la mirada para verlo, sonrió divertida por el nuevo "look" de su guardián, Aldor había dejado su ropa Aither, para vestirse como todo un guardaespaldas -...gracias Aldor, y ya te dije que me llames Serena...-

…-...es difícil romper el protocolo con una mujer tan hermosa como usted,...milady...- replicó ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Serena sólo negó con la cabeza; los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al anden en el que abordarían el avión, antes de hacerlo Serena, recorrió con la mirada el aeropuerto, para luego abordar el avión...

**NOTAS**

¿bueno, qué les pareció:P, espero que haya sido de su agrado... y que de nuevo haya valido la pena la espera... D

gracias a todos por sus reviews!... y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta, etc. etc. aquí o en el mail

Canciones: Empty - The Cranberries 


	14. ¿sufre o disfruta?

_...en el capítulo anterior... _

...-...¿no se supone que Serena aprendió lo que significa la palabra "puntualidad"?...- cuestionó Raye, ella y las demás se encontraban en una de las laderas, a las afueras de la ciudad, desde ahí verían el eclipse.

…-...no te desesperes Raye,...pronto llegará...- intervino Amy.

Rini asintió -...Serena dijo que no se tardaría...-…

Mina negó con la cabeza -...pues con ella o sin ella, el eclipse va a empezar...-…

Las chicas, se pusieron en sus lugares para disfrutar el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar, Darien las observó, para luego buscar a Serena con la mirada, estaba intranquilo, algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo muy dentro de su ser...

_«»_

...una espesa neblina apareció en el cielo, siguió su camino hasta la orilla de la ciudad, se detuvo y comenzó a hacerse más espesa, tomando la forma de una especie de carpa de circo; un rayo atravesó la neblina dispersándola como si fuera polvo, dejando a la vista el campamento de un circo que había aparecido de la nada...

«...Aeropuerto Internacional...»

...Aldor se acercó a uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, en el se encontraba una joven, vestida elegantemente, llevaba un traje sastre de color negro, y bastante entallado al cuerpo, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elaborado chongo, que estaba sujetado en parte por una malla que cubría la mitad de su rostro, (desde la frente hasta el inicio de su boca), y en parte por un sombrero de estilo francés -...milady, el avión esta listo,...podemos abordar...-…

Serena levantó la mirada para verlo, sonrió divertida por el nuevo "look" de su guardián, Aldor había dejado su ropa Aither, para vestirse como todo un guardaespaldas -...gracias Aldor, y ya te dije que me llames Serena...-…

…-...es difícil romper el protocolo con una mujer tan hermosa como usted,...milady...- replicó ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Serena sólo negó con la cabeza; los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al anden en el que abordarían el avión, antes de hacerlo Serena, recorrió con la mirada el aeropuerto, para luego abordar el avión...

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

**CAPITULO IV -...¿sufrir o disfrutar?...**

...-"…¡no lo entiendo, ¡¿porqué!..."- masculló Luna en su mente -"...todo parecía estar bien..."- llegó corriendo a la ladera en donde se encontraban las chicas y Darien, ellos aún observaban fijamente el cielo, el eclipse había acabado hacia unos minutos, y la luz del Sol, comenzaba a iluminar de nuevo los alrededores.

…-...¡¡Darien!...- gritó la gata con todas sus fuerzas para llamar su atención, lo cual consiguió enseguida.

…-...Luna,...¿qué es lo que sucede?...- cuestionó Raye, ella y los demás la rodearon.

…-...se fue,...¡¡se fue sin decir nada!...-…

…-...¿quién se fue Luna?...- preguntó Rini, sin entender lo que sucedía

…-...¡Serena!...-…

…-...¿Serena?...- repitió Mina.

Darien negó con la cabeza -...¿de qué estas hablando Luna?... -…

…-...¡Serena se fue del país,... ¡su avión partió hace unos minutos!...-…

…-...no,...debe ser una confusión...- replicó Darien comenzando a preocuparse -...Serena no pudo irse...-…

…-...lo hizo...- repitió Luna, hizo una pausa, mientras bajaba la mirada -...sólo sus padres lo sabían,...además dejó una carta...- la gata hizo un pequeño movimiento, y la carta apareció frente a ella, Darien se agachó y la recogió:

_"...Luna:_

_...aunque todos han tratado de convencerme de que hice todo lo posible por salvar la vida de Gepardo,...aún me siento culpable,...y es esa culpa la que me obliga a partir,...necesito alejarme,...por un tiempo,...sólo siento que deba ser de esta manera tan abrupta..._

_...quiero agradecerles a ti, a las chicas y a Darien, todo el apoyo que me han dado en estos días,...sé que han hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme a superar lo que sucedió,...pero es algo que debo lograr yo sola,...por favor dile a Darien que mi partida no tiene nada que ver con él, dile que lo quiero... y que regresaré..._

_los quiere..._

_Serena..."_

…la pequeña de cabellos rosas, negó con la cabeza -...¡no,...¡¡no puede irse así como así!...- exclamó para luego salir corriendo.

…-...Rini,..¡espera!...- Raye trató de detenerla, pero fue en vano, los demás intercambiaron miradas, mientras la pequeña se alejaba del lugar...

_«»_

...una viejecilla de baja estatura, con enormes ojos y piel bastante arrugada recorrió las instalaciones del nuevo circo que había aparecido de la "nada" en la ciudad, varias criaturas terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles. La viejecita sonrió al ver que su "mascota": un ojo alado con una pequeña flama, se acercaba a ella.

…-...mi querido Circon, ¿has encontrado alguna pista sobre el pegaso?...- cuestionó; Circon afirmó con la cabeza, para luego mostrarle a su dueña lo que había averiguado -…vaya, así que la energía del pegaso se encuentra en esta ciudad...- la viejecita se volteo hacia uno de los seres que estaba acomodando unas cajas -...que venga el trío del amazonas...- el ser afirmó con la cabeza, se alejó para luego volver con dos hombres y una mujer.

…-...el trío del amazonas ha llegado...- indicó uno de los hombres.

…-...Ojo de Pez...- dijo la mujer, presentándose, era de mediana estatura, sus ojos y su cabello eran azul agua.

…-...Ojo de Tigre...- intervino uno de los dos hombres, su cabello era largo y dorado, y tenía los ojos cafés

…-...y Ojo de Águila...- concluyó el otro, este era alto, de ojos color ámbar y de cabello rosado. - ...¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros vieja Circonia?...-…

…-...les asignaré una misión,...y la debéis cumplir enseguida...- respondió Circonia -...el pegaso vino a esta ciudad,...¡y su deber será encontrarlo!...-…

…-...¿y dónde se supone que vamos a buscarlo?...- cuestionó Ojo de Pez.

…-...el pegaso esta consciente de que lo estamos buscando,...debió esconderse en un lugar que el domina: los sueños de los humanos...- hizo una pausa, mientras decidía que hacer -...¡buscad en los espejos de los sueños de las personas, ¡y traedme a ese pegaso!...-…

El trío afirmó con la cabeza, para luego desaparecer...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

...Rini entró corriendo a la mansión, se quedó estática al ver que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas blancas, al igual que las pinturas en las paredes, varios de los tapetes que habían estado en el suelo, estaban enrollados, y apilados en una esquina.

…-...pequeña,...¿qué haces aquí?...- cuestionó Ian saliendo de la biblioteca.

…la aludida lo miró -...¡¿dónde esta Serena!...-…

Ian se acercó a ella -...la señorita partió esta mañana junto con el señor Aldor,...¿acaso no la sabía?...-…

…-...ella… no me dijo nada...-…

…-...entiendo...- Ian hizo una pausa -...la señorita dejó algo para usted, en su habitación...-…

Rini, sin perder un segundo, subió al cuarto que había ocupado hacia unas semanas -...¡¡Serena!...- gritó entrando a la habitación, los muebles de esta también estaban cubiertos, a excepción de la cama, en ella había un sobre, y encima de él se encontraba el cetro de la Espiral Lunar del Corazón y el Cristal de Plata -...Sailor Moon...- susurró tomando la carta, la abrió enseguida y comenzó a leerla:

"_...Mi Pequeña Rini..._

_...lamento tener que partir sin despedirme, pero tiene que ser así,...espero que me puedas perdonar por dejarte, a pesar de que te dije que entrenaríamos juntas. Estoy segura de que aún sin mi ayuda, pronto lograrás convertirte en una buena sailor..._

_...Rini sé valiente, cuida de Darien, de las chicas,...y del Cristal de Plata... sé que sabrás utilizarlo de ser necesario..._

_...no olvides que te quiero..._

_Serena..."_

Rini negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba la carta entre sus manos -...Serena,...¿por qué?...-…

«…Valle del Loira, Francia...»

...-…llegamos milady...- indicó Aldor abriendo la puerta de la limusina.

…-...así que aquí vivía la madre de Gepardo...- musitó Serena observando la residencia que había frente a ella; esta era la versión pequeña de un hermoso palacio, rodeado por varios jardines, que a su vez estaban limitados por un bosque..

…-...así es, cuando no estaban en Eternia, Gepardo y sus padres venían a este sitio...-…

…-...es realmente hermoso...- Serena recorrió con la vista los alrededores, hasta que se topó con la silueta de un joven, él estaba arreglando uno de los rosales que había en el jardín.

…-...bien, ¿por qué no comienza a disfrutar de este lugar?...- sugirió Aldor -...mientras tanto, yo bajaré el equipaje...-…

…-...gracias Aldor...- susurró ella, miró de nuevo al joven, este era de estatura mediana, su cabello era negro; trató de distinguir el color de sus ojos, pero estaba bastante lejos -...¿quién es él?...-…

Aldor la miró para luego voltear a ver al joven -...su nombre es Febo, y es el encargado de cuidar la residencia cuando nadie se encuentra en ella...-…

…-...¿él es... un aither?...-…

Aldor negó con la cabeza -...es humano,...era amigo de la familia,...pero será mejor que él mismo le cuente la historia,...pronto podrá hablar con él...- sonrió -...en algún momento Febo tendrá que conocer a la nueva dueña de este lugar...-…

Serena suspiró -...parece ser agradable...-…

…-...y lo es,...aunque a mi parecer es un poco alocado...- Aldor terminó de bajar el equipaje -...bien,...es hora de conocer el interior...-...

«...Por la noche, Departamento de Darien...»

…-...¡¡¡dejó el Cristal de Plata!...- exclamó Raye sin poder creerlo.

…-...y el cetro...- agregó Rini.

…-...sin duda, no desea que la encontremos...- comentó Luna bajando la mirada -...sin el Cristal de Plata, nos será casi imposible hallarla,...en donde quiera que este...-…

…-...nunca pensé que sería capaz de eso...- intervino Lita -...la Serena que nosotros conocíamos, nunca lo habría hecho...-…

Darien se puso de pie y tomó aire -...es como dijiste Lita: "la Serena que nosotros conocíamos"...- suspiró y fijó su mirada en las chicas -...Serena ha cambiado, lo sé, y es por eso que tal vez quiera superar por sí misma lo sucedido,...pienso que no debemos buscarla...-…

Mina negó con la cabeza -...pero Darien...-…

…-…debemos aceptar lo que hizo, estemos de acuerdo o no;...esa fue su decisión y hay que respetarla...- insistió él.

…-...Darien, es peligroso, si un nuevo enemigo se decide a aparecer, estaremos a su merced sin Sailor Moon...- replicó Raye.

Amy tomó aire -...sí es así,...no nos quedará más alternativa que enfrentarlo nosotros...-...

…-...nunca antes lo hemos hecho...- musitó Mina.

…-...siempre hay una primera vez chicas...- dijo Luna -...además podemos estar tranquilos, en este momento no hay un enemigo contra el que debamos luchar,...quizá todo permanezca tranquilo hasta que Serena regrese...-…

Rini suspiró, tomó el Cristal de Plata entre sus manos -...ojalá que sea así...-...

«…Valle del Loira, Francia...»

…-...así que tú eres la heredera de los Le Rivau...-…

Serena detuvo al caballo que montaba al escuchar una voz; en ese momento Febo salió de entre los arbustos y se detuvo frente a ella, cruzó los brazos y la observó detenidamente.

…-...no creí que el joven Gepardo tuviera una hija...- agregó firmemente.

…-...no soy su hija...- respondió ella.

…-...entonces eras su amante...- replicó él con un ligero tono de arrogancia en su voz.

…-...¡¡oye!...- ¬¬, Serena bajó del caballo para acercarse al joven -…¡¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales, ¡antes de hacer cualquier pregunta deberías presentarte!...-…

…-...esta bien, ¿quién eres?...-…

Serena apartó la mirada, tratando de controlarse para no golpearlo, tomó aire -...soy Serena Tsukino, y tú, ...¿eres?...-…

El chico sonrió -...Serena Tsukino...- repitió pensativamente - ...me agrada el nombre...-…

…-"...vaya,…que gran avance..."- susurró una Serena bastante exasperada, cruzó los brazos.

Febo rió divertido -...bien dulzura...- de un saltó subió al caballo de Serena -...Febo, te mostrará la hermosa campiña francesa...- agregó, y sin más la sujetó para jalarla con fuerza y subirla al caballo -...¡aquí vamos!...-...

«...Departamento de Darien...»

"_...Rini se encontró de nuevo en el bosque místico que había visitado anteriormente, esta vez, el pegaso estaba ahí, esperándola. La pequeña se acercó a él, extendió su mano para acariciarlo, al hacerlo su pijama se transformó en su vestido de princesa, y la luna creciente apareció en su frente, Rini se miró para después observar al pegaso._

…_-...¿quién eres?...- susurró ella_

_El pegaso la observó, pero enseguida bajó la mirada, como pidiendo perdón por no contestar._

_Rini sonrió -...no puedes decírmelo,...¿cierto?...- indicó, el pegaso la miró nuevamente -...no importa,...te entiendo...- agregó -...en ocasiones lo mejor que podemos hacer es guardar silencio...-..."_

_«»_

...Raye se volteo hacia Darien, quien había salido para despedirla, las demás chicas ya se habían ido, y Rini se encontraba profundamente dormida en el interior del departamento.

…-...me preocupa que Rini haya estado tan callada...- susurró mirándolo.

…-...la partida de Serena debe haberla afectado bastante...- respondió Darien.

…-...sé que dijiste que debíamos respetar la decisión de Serena, pero esta vez no estoy de acuerdo...- tomó aire -...no creo que Serena haya pensado bien las cosas...-…

…-...pero Raye...-…

Ella no lo dejó replicar -...no Darien, crees que Serena pensó bien las cosas cuando dejó el Cristal de Plata en manos de Rini, ella no podrá controlarlo, sí, es una sailor, pero sigue siendo una niña... y quizás no debería estar aquí, si no con sus padres...-…

Darien guardó silencio admitiendo que tenía razón -...entonces,...¿qué es lo que sugieres?...-…

…-...sé que no podemos hacer nada, ya escuchaste a Luna, si Serena no tiene consigo el Cristal de Plata, nos será casi imposible encontrarla...- tomó aire -...lo único que nos queda es esperar que por fin entre en cordura y vuelva cuanto antes...- con eso se despidió de Darien, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

…-...espera Raye...- musitó Darien, ella se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo -...mañana quisiera llevar a Rini al parque, tal vez así se distraiga y olvide lo sucedido, ¿podrías decirle a las demás?...-…

Ella afirmó con la cabeza -...escuche que un circo llegó a la ciudad, tal vez podríamos llevarla ahí... e invitar a una de sus amigas...-…

…-...me parece una excelente idea...-…

Raye sonrió -...bien, me encargaré de todo...-…

«...Valle del Loira, Francia...»

…-...esta vez no lo repetiré, ¡¡¡dije que te detuvieras!...- ordenó Serena golpeando la espalda de Febo, se encontraban en una especie de sendero en medio de un campo de sembradíos.

…-...oye, de acuerdo, pero deja de hacer eso...- replicó él deteniéndose en seco -...pensé que te gustaría el paseo... es mi manera de dar la bienvenida a la nueva dueña...-…

…-...vaya bienvenida...- masculló la joven de cabellos rubios bajando enseguida del caballo, lo miró -...llevamos cuatro horas galopando, es más de media noche; estoy harta, cansada, sucia, y dentro de poco moriré de sed o de inanición...- lo señaló -...¡así que no me salgas con que esta es TU bienvenida!...-…

Febo sonrió divertido -...si quieres podemos regresar, volverán a pasar cuatro horas, antes de que estemos de regreso Serena...-…

…-...MILADY...- replicó ella comenzando a caminar para alejarse de él -…¡MILADY para ti cabeza hueca!...-…

…-...esta bien dulzura... pero temo decirte que caminas en la dirección equivocada, la residencia esta del otro lado...-…

Serena lo miró una vez más -...no deseo ir a la residencia si no al pueblo que tenemos en frente, no quiero pasar el resto de la noche afuera...-…

Febo volvió a sonreír pícaramente -...bien, sí eso es lo que quieres dulzura,...iremos al pueblo...-...

«...en alguna posada del Valle del Loira...»

"**...-...everything ...¡¡it´s your fault!... -** ( ...todo ...¡¡es tú culpa!...)..."

…-...¡no!...- Serena despertó abruptamente, de nuevo había tenido otra de las pesadillas que desde hacía días la venían atormentando -...a pesar de todo no se detienen...- susurró para sí, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse...

_«»_

...-...vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió acompañarnos...- dijo Febo volteándose hacia Serena, quien venía bajando las escaleras de la posada que llevaban al bar, en el se encontraban Febo y el cantinero -...¿qué es lo que sucede dulzura, ¿no puedes conciliar el sueño?...-…

Serena sólo lo miró de reojo, sin decir nada terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sentó en una de las mesas.

…-...mi querido cantinero, le presento a la nueva heredera de los Le Rivau...- Febo se puso de pie -...sea amable y sírvale un trago, tal vez eso le devuelva el color...-…

…-...en verdad dudo que hayas sido amigo de Gepardo...- masculló Serena mientras Febo se sentaba a su lado.

Él sonrió irónicamente -...sí,…soy totalmente diferente ¿cierto?...-…

…-...diferente como el agua y el aceite...- Serena hizo una pausa -...tú pareces tomar todo a broma,...en cambio Gepardo...-…

Febo negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola -...dulzura, vida solo hay una, no puedes estar preocupada todo el tiempo... y menos por cosas que tal vez estén destinadas a ser...-…

…-...tampoco puedes permanecer sentado sin hacer nada...-…

Febo volvió a sonreír -...claro que puedo...- se puso de pie -...y tú también, es sólo que no sabes como hacerlo...-…

Serena lo miró seriamente -...yo no podría quedarme tranquila cuando sé que alguien necesita de mi ayuda...-…

…-...hablas como si estuviera en tú poder el hacer algo por los demás...- susurró Febo.

…-...hablo de las cosas que están a nuestro alcance...- aclaró Serena tratando de no revelar su identidad.

…-...es a lo que me refiero: las cosas que están a nuestro alcance, lo que es lo mismo a: NADA...- Febo volvió a sentarse -...ve lo que sucedió con Gepardo,...¿supongo que tú lo querías bastante?...-…

Serena se puso de pie instantáneamente -...sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver...-…

…-...¡claro, ¡es el ejemplo perfecto: a pesar de quererlo no pudiste hacer nada para evitar su muerte...- insistió Febo -...era su destino...- hizo una pausa -...al igual que tú y yo tenemos el nuestro; la diferencia radica en la manera que pasamos el tiempo antes de cumplir con él...- concluyó acercándole la copa que había servido el cantinero -...sufre o disfruta...-…

Serena apretó los labios, fijó su mirada en el suelo -"...después de todo,...no pude hacer nada..."-…

«..Al día siguiente...»

...-...¡es increíble!...- exclamó Rini maravillada al ver la enorme capa del circo, había payasos, animales con sus respectivos entrenadores, etc. -...nunca había visto algo así...-…

Raye la miró -...¿acaso no hay circos en el futuro?...- preguntó intrigada.

…la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza -...sí,...pero es un poco difícil...-…

…-...ya entiendo...- susurró Lita -...debe ser complicado tratar de llevar una vida normal, cuando tus padres son los soberanos del planeta...-…

…-...así es...- afirmó Rini suspirando.

…-...¡Rini!...- gritó su amiga Momo interrumpiendo la conversación.

…la aludida se volteo hacia ella -...Momo, también viniste...- susurró tomándola de las manos.

Momo asintió, se volteo hacia Darien, quien le sonrió discretamente -...bueno niñas,...es hora de entrar a la función...- intervino él...

_«»_

_...-…El circo Death-moon se alegra en darles la bienvenida a nuestra primera función...-_ dijo un hombre entrando a la arena del circo, todos los integrantes comenzaron a desfilar haciendo toda clase de trucos y malabares _-...¡sean todos bienvenidos!...-…_

Rini y Momo observaron maravilladas a los trapecistas que comenzaron a hacer acrobacias, Momo desde un principio notó que había algo raro en ellos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo cayó en un profundo transe, después de unos minutos se levantó sin decir nada y salió del circo, Rini intrigada la siguió con la mirada, entonces decidió seguirla.

...Momo caminó hasta el estacionamiento, en donde se quedó estática, Rini se iba a acercar a ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio aparecer a Ojo de Águila.

…-...muy bien pequeña,...¡es hora de que me muestres tú espejo de los sueños!...-...

«...en alguna posada del Valle del Loira...»

... -...¡y lo más gracioso fue la cara que puso cuando la subí al caballo!...- exclamó Febo mirando al cantinero; los tres habían seguido su pequeña "fiesta" hasta el amanecer -...debiste haberla visto... jajaja...- continuó él - la heredera de los Le Rivau... jajaja secuestrada por el gran jardinero de las rosas...jajaja -…

Serena rió, sin saber exactamente porque, sólo se sentía "extrañamente" feliz, para esos momentos su opinión acerca de Febo había cambiado, aunque aún lo considerara un "cabeza hueca".

…-"...¡¡¡Serena ...por favor,…¡¡Sailor Moon!..."-…

Serena paró de reír inmediatamente, se quedó estática al sentir el llamado del Cristal de Plata -…Rini...-…

Febo quien la miraba calculadoramente, negó con la cabeza -"...no lo permitiré..."- masculló en su mente, continuó riendo hasta acercarse a Serena -...¿qué es lo que sucede dulzura?...-…

…-...tengo... que irme...- musitó ella tratando de volver a sus cinco sentidos para ponerse de pie.

…-...por favor,...¡estamos en la mejor parte!...- indicó Febo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo -...¡aún hay mucho que contar!...-…

Serena negó con la cabeza -..yo..-…

…-...¡vamos, ¡todo lo demás puede esperar!...- insistió Febo acercándole otra copa -...recuerda, ¡Hakuna Matata!...-…

…y sin más Serena volvió a comenzar a reír... olvidando el urgente llamado...

…-...¡cantinero, otra copa!...-...

**NOTAS**

...otro capítulo más... y espero que haya sido de su agrado... ya saben comentarios, preguntas, o reviews (¡¡¡por favor, aunque sean cortos...) aquí o en el mail

Eva: Felicidades por tú fic amiga, y gracias por tú apoyo D...

saludos!

Aisha


	15. El Lado Obscuro de Serena

**Sailor Moon Aeternus **

CAPITULO XV - El Lado Oscuro de Serena

...-...¡Sailor Moon!...- sollozó Chibi-moon mientras el mounstro que Ojo de Águila había invocado, la sujetaba por el cuello, Tuxedo Mask y el resto de las sailors habían ido en su ayuda, pero también habían sido derribados.

…-...¡Chibi-moon!...- Darien intentó ayudarla pero el enemigo lo atacó nuevamente.

…-...no se preocupen casi termino,...después seguirán ustedes...- indicó él.

Rini hizo un último esfuerzo y tomó el Cristal de Plata entre sus manos -"...por favor, Cristal de Plata bríndame tú poder..."- susurró en su mente, empuñó el cristal contra el mounstro,…sin embargo… nada sucedió…

…-...vaya¿qué es esto?...- el enemigo sujetó el cristal.

…-...¡devuélvemelo!...-…

El mounstro lo examinó durante algunos segundos, entonces rió -...ya no lo necesitarás...- y sin más lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del crujir de un cristal.

…-...¡no puede ser!...- exclamó Mars al ver que el legendario cristal se había agrietado.

Rini cerró los ojos mientras varias lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas -"...¡lo siento!..."- negó con la cabeza -"...Serena... ¿por qué nos dejaste?..."-…

…-...¡ahora muere!...- el mounstro la arrojó hacia arriba y se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

…-"...¡Mamá! ...¡por favor,…¡que alguien nos ayude!..."-…

En ese momento un resplandor se interpuso entre Chibi-moon y el ataque, haciendo que este se desviara, el resplandor depositó a Chibi-moon en el suelo, segundos después tomó la forma de un pegaso, él relinchó y se volteo hacia Rini, hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza señalándola; la transformación de Chibi-moon cambió y frente a la pequeña apareció el cetro de Sailor Moon.

…-"...ahora,...utilízalo..."-…

…-...pero...- Chibi-moon negó con la cabeza.

…-"...yo te ayudaré..."- insistió el pegaso.

Rini sujetó el cetro, y antes de que lo empuñara, este, por sí mismo atacó al mounstro, haciendo que desapareciera en cuestión de instantes. La pequeña saltó de alegría al ver al enemigo vencido.

…-...¡lo lograste Chibi-moon!...- exclamó Jupiter ayudando al resto de las chicas.

…la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, observó de nuevo al pegaso, quien la miraba con bastante curiosidad, iba a decirle algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

…-...¿quién eres tú?...- cuestionó Tuxedo Mask.

El pegaso lo miró -...solo puedo decirles que lucho contra el mismo enemigo...- se volteo hacia Chibi-moon -...yo los ayudaré cada vez que me necesiten...- un pequeño destello surgió de su cuerno dorado, fue directo hacia Rini, antes de alcanzarla se transformó en una hermosa campana -...con eso podrán llamarme...-…

Chibi-moon bajó la mirada -"...pero ...sin Sailor Moon,...yo..."-…

…-"...no te preocupes, mientras exista un solo corazón que luche por la verdad: el bien triunfará..."- interrumpió el pegaso, se dio la vuelta y después de unos momentos desapareció de la misma manera en que había llegado.

…-"...pegaso,...gracias por ayudarnos..."-...

«…Valle del Loira, Francia...»

...-...no me digas que te quedaste ahí toda la noche Aldor...- masculló Febo mirándolo, bajó su mirada para ver a Serena a quien llevaba en brazos, para luego hacer que el caballo caminara hasta la entrada de la residencia.

Aldor se acercó a Febo en cuanto bajó del caballo, sin decir nada lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, y le arrebató a Serena.

…-...vamos, tómalo con calma...- musitó Febo tratando de recuperar el aliento, el emisario aither se volteo hacia él y lo sujetó por el cuello.

…-...escúchame bien, te estimo porque fuiste amigo de Gepardo, pero siempre hubo algo acerca de ti que nunca terminó de agradarme...- le sonrió irónicamente -...así que te advierto que tengas cuidado, esta joven es sumamente importante, sí algo le sucede, te haré responsable...-…

Febo sonrió divertido -...por favor Aldor, tan sólo fuimos a divertirnos...-…

…-...y veo que te esforzaste en emborracharla...-…

…-...sólo tomó unas copas...-…

…-...¡no me interesa, estas advertido...- replicó Aldor firmemente, lo miró unos instantes más, se dio la vuelta y entró a la residencia...

_« Japón»_

...-...¡lo único que nos faltaba!...- exclamó una Mina bastante exasperada -...Serena no esta, un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y por si fuera poco el Cristal de Plata tiene una ENORME Y FEA grieta...- T T

…-...no entiendo como pudo ser posible...- intervino Luna mientras examinaba de cerca el cristal.

…-...fue fácil: lo estrellaron contra el suelo y PUNTO...- respondió Raye con tono sarcástico -...se rompió,...¡así de sencillo!...-…

Darien negó con la cabeza -...Raye las ironías no nos servirán de nada...-…

…-...lo siento,...no quería ser tan pesimista…- la Sailor del Fuego tomó aire -...es sólo que todo se esta complicando...-…

Amy la miró -...debemos de tener calma, todo va a salir bien...- hizo una pausa -...ese pegaso nos ayudó, y al parecer tiene intenciones de seguir haciéndolo...-…

Mina suspiró -...¿y si es una trampa del nuevo enemigo,...el pegaso podría estar de su parte...-…

…-...¡no lo creo!...- replicó Rini enseguida -...el pegaso es nuestro amigo...-…

Darien se volteo hacia ella -...Rini...-…

…-...si eso fuera mentira¿entonces porque nos ayudó!...-…

Todos intercambiaron miradas admitiendo que tenía razón.

…-...es verdad...- intervino Lita -...si él no nos hubiera ayudado, en este momento no estaríamos aquí...-…

Artemis tomó aire -...tal vez podamos confiar en el pegaso...- hizo una pausa -...entonces centraremos nuestra atención en los atacantes...-…

Luna afirmó con la cabeza -...por lo que vimos, y lo único que sabemos es que están interesados en los espejos de los sueños de las personas...-…

…-...creo que eso no será suficiente para averiguar quienes son...- susurró Mina.

…-…tendremos que esperar, estoy seguro que pronto sabremos más de ellos...- Darien miró a todos -...mientras tanto tenemos que ser cuidadosos...-...

«..Valle del Loira, Francia...»

...Febo atravesó los jardines de la residencia, hasta llegar a los inicios de uno de los bosques que había alrededor, caminó unos cuantos pasos más, hasta llegar a un punto en especial, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

…-...no tenías que venir a supervisarme, soy el mejor para esta misión...-…

…de uno de los árboles surgió una sombra: uno de los tres comandantes de los lithers, el mismo que Serena había enfrentado en Phoenix -...nunca he confiado en ti, lo sabes...- replicó secamente el lither.

Febo lo miró y rió -...por favor,...eso no me extraña...-…

…-...se te ordenó eliminar a la heredera de Milenio de Plata...- el lither lo sujetó por el cuello -...y en vez de hacerlo, decidiste que lo mejor era sacarla de "paseo"...-…

…-...no la llevé de "paseo"...- aclaró Febo, volvió a sonreír -...eso sólo fue el principio de mi plan...-…

…-...espero que tú maravilloso "plan" lleve acabo las ordenes de nuestra señora…-…

…-...¡tú tono no me agrada Elium!...- replicó Febo enseguida, sujetó los brazos del lither para hacer que lo soltara -...no se te olvide que NO estas hablando con un subordinado, al igual que tú soy uno de los tres comandantes, así que creo que no te debo alguna explicación...-…

…-...¡Febo!...-…

Él lo miró una vez más -...no te preocupes, cumpliré las ordenes de nuestra señora,...a mi manera...-...

_«»_

...Darien observó fijamente la hermosa luna que iluminaba el oscuro cielo de la noche, suspiró y bajó su mirada para ver al Cristal de Plata que estaba entre sus manos.

…-"…¿qué sucederá ahora que el Cristal de Plata se ha roto?..."- musitó para sí, apretó sus labios temiendo que eso fuera un mal augurio -...Serena, por favor, cuídate... y regresa... a mi...-...

_«»_

"_...-…Princesa...-…_

_Rini se quedó estática al oír la voz en su mente, entonces volvió a escucharla , de pronto frente a ella apareció una especie de esfera de cristal, que era sostenida por una hermosa base, la esfera comenzó a brillar, dentro de ella apareció el pegaso._

…_-...eres tú...- susurró la pequeña de cabellos rosados sonriendo -...quería hablar contigo...-…_

…_-...sí,…lo sé, por eso vine...- dijo el pegaso mirándola._

…_-...bueno,...también esperaba verte en mis sueños...- agregó sin saber que más decir -...siempre estas ahí...- hizo una pausa -...me gustaría saber más de ti... pero...-…_

…_-...lo sé, ...pero yo...- interrumpió el pegaso._

…_la aludida negó con la cabeza -...no,...no tienes que decir nada...- replicó haciéndole ver que ella lo entendía._

_El pegaso la miró nuevamente -...lo sé...-…_

_Rini asintió sonriendo._

…_-...estaré aquí cuando me necesites,…sólo tienes que llamarme...- indicó después de dedicarle una sonrisa, desapareció al igual que el resplandor que rodeaba a la esfera, en su lugar quedó una especie de envoltura metálica color zafiro._

_Rini sujetó la esfera, y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el marco de la ventana, suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas -...gracias,...pegaso...-..."_

_Tres Meses Después_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que el nuevo enemigo había aparecido, el trío del amazonas había sido sustituido por un grupo de cuatro chicas, quienes continuaban buscando los espejos de los sueños de las personas para poder encontrar al pegaso que estaban buscando, pero hasta ese momento solo habían conseguido ser derrotadas una y otra vez por las sailors. El pegaso seguía ayudándolas, y mientras pasaba el tiempo, él y Rini se hacían cada vez más amigos, a pesar de que el pegaso seguía manteniendo su secreto a Rini no le importaba y platicaba continuamente con él...

_«»_

...-...entonces vienes del futuro...- repitió el pegaso, se encontraban en la habitación de Rini en la casa de los Tsukino.

…la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza -...¿cómo lo supiste?...- preguntó un poco asombrada.

…-...se bastante acerca de la familia del Imperio Lunar,...sobre tú mamá y tú papá...- respondió el pegaso.

Rini lo miró emocionada, pero después fijó su mirada en el suelo -...mi mamá...- susurró con nostalgia.

…-...los extrañas,...¿cierto?...-…

La pequeña apretó los labios -...sí...- de pronto su rostro volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa -...pero se que pronto volveré a verlos, seré fuerte como me lo pidió Serena, así pronto podré convertirme en toda una scout... y podré volver al futuro...-…

El pegaso la miró con admiración -...estoy seguro que lo lograrás...-...

«…Inglaterra, casa de campo de los Le Rivau...»

...una joven saltó de una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la casa, dio varios giros, para luego caer suavemente sobre el césped del jardín; iba vestida con ropa de cuero bastante ajustada y provocativa, y un casco que cubría su rostro.

...-...¡milady¡deténgase!...- gritó Aldor, saliendo de la casa para tratar de alcanzar a Serena, quien intentaba librarse de su vigilancia para ir de "paseo" por la ciudad, como lo había hecho desde hacia varias semanas -...milady¡por favor!...-…

Ella se volteo hacia él, levantó la visera del casco para mirarlo -...vamos Aldor,...te veré al amanecer...- replicó ella, subió de un salto a su nueva motocicleta, y la encendió -...¡Febo¿qué esperas¡no te traje hasta acá para que te quedaras cortando las rosas!...-…

…-...por supuesto que no...- respondió Febo acercándose a ella, él mismo conducía otra motocicleta; le sonrió -...me trajo para su diversión...-…

…la joven de cabellos rubios le devolvió la sonrisa pero de manera irónica -...es bueno que lo sepas¡ahora vamos!...-…

Aldor se interpuso, para tratar de detenerla una vez más -...milady, por favor,...no vaya... regresemos a Japón...-…

…-...¿y regresar a la vida que llevaba!...- replicó Serena con una altivez que se estaba haciendo habitual en ella -...ay ...Aldor, sólo deseo pasarla bien... un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie...-…

…-...eso no es un poco de diversión, es un exceso... ...y lo sabe...- el emisario aither apretó sus puños -...despilfarra la herencia que Gepardo le dejó...- hizo una pausa -…¿me preguntó que haría el Príncipe Endimión si se enterara que raramente llega a dormir?...-…

Serena se quitó el casco para observarlo fijamente -...en verdad debo de alegrarme de que él no este aquí...- sonrió burlonamente -...creo que asustaría bastante al pobrecillo...- agregó para luego salir a toda velocidad rumbo a la carretera.

…-...hasta pronto Aldor...- masculló Febo saliendo detrás de Serena.

…el aludido suspiró y negó con la cabeza -"...¿qué he hecho?..."- elevó su mirada para observar las constelaciones de Eternia -...Gepardo,...alguien debe detenerla... y no creo poder hacerlo...-...

_«»_

...-…bien señorita Michiru, como usted lo pidió el concierto se pospuso hasta la próxima semana...- indicó el gerente de una importante disquera, mientras la miraba -...aún así creo que será todo un éxito...-..

…la joven de cabellos turquesa miró a Haruka y sonrió, volvió a observar al gerente -...muchas gracias, eso espero yo también, no olvide llamarme si hay algún problema...-…

…-...no se preocupe,…la mantendré al tanto;…sé que se quedarán en uno de los hoteles de Londres¿cierto?...-

…-...aún no sabemos en cual, pero le avisaremos...- intervino Haruka.

El gerente sonrió -...si es así, permítanme llevarlas a uno que conozco, el servicio es excelente, y así podré invitarlas a cenar...-…

…la Sailor del Viento iba a replicar pero Michiru se le adelantó -...en realidad nos encantaría...- respondió dándole un codazo en las costillas a su amiga.

«…Por la noche - Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...-...así que ha sucedido lo que tanto temía...- musitó la Dama Ellan al ver llegar a Aldor por la entrada a la villa de los aithers, minutos después Gepardo apareció por uno de los caminos para recibir a su amigo; Ellan negó con la cabeza para luego darse la vuelta...

_«»_

...-...Aldor...- Gepardo lo saludó afectuosamente -...amigo, me da gusto verte...-…

Él tomó aire -...el sentimiento es mutuo Gepardo, lástima que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias...-…

Gepardo lo miró intrigado -...¿de qué hablas¿qué es lo que sucede?...-…

…-...es la Princesa...-…

Gepardo enseguida lo sujetó de los hombros, para que hablara cuanto antes.

…el emisario aither bajó la mirada -...todo se me ha salido de las manos...-…

…-...Aldor...-…

…-...¡todo parecía ir bien,...y luego le sugerí que se alejara del país... y ella...-…

…-...¿qué sucedió con Serena!...-…

Aldor tomó aire -...la Serena que conociste ya no existe...- lo miró a los ojos -...en su lugar hay una chica que para evadir el dolor de tú "muerte" se ha refugiado detrás de una vida desenfrenada,...y tú fortuna, y Febo se lo han hecho más fácil...-…

Gepardo se quedó estático tratando de asimilar lo que Aldor le acababa de decir -...no puede ser, ella no...- negó con la cabeza mientras la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él -...¡Ellan!...- gritó, empezó a caminar con todas las intenciones de encontrarla, no tuvo que buscar mucho: Ellan se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, en sus brazos estaba Aeos, el cisne; parecía haber escuchado todo.

…-...¡debí regresar cuando te lo pedí!...- exclamó Gepardo con frustración.

…-...no era el tiempo, ni el momento...- respondió la Dama de Cygne con toda tranquilidad.

…-...¡pues bien, ahora lo es!...- replicó Gepardo -...no puedo permitir que la Princesa destruya su vida,...vuelvo a la Tierra, y nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE podrá evitarlo...- sin decir más se dio la vuelta.

…-...sólo le causarás más daño Gepardo...- Ellan lo miró a los ojos -...déjala...-…

…-...¡no te entiendo!... ¿qué daño le podría causar¿qué es lo que tanto temes!...- replicó él -...¿qué ella también me ame, como lo hago yo?...-…

Ellan sólo cerró los ojos.

…-...¡si es así, nadie podrá evitar que estemos juntos¡te lo juro!...- Gepardo montó el caballo de Aldor.

…-...Gepardo she´s forbidden for you... because...- (...Gepardo esta prohibida para ti... porque...) Ellan tomó aire.

Elessar apareció a un lado de Ellan -...porque es MI hija…-…

«…Inglaterra...»

...-...no falta mucho, sólo dos kilómetros y llegaremos...- indicó el gerente mientras conducía por una de las carreteras del país.

…la joven de cabellos castaños suspiró, estaba harta de estar sentada en el auto -...espero que la comida sea tan buena como dijo,...y que todo este recorrido valga la pena...-…

…-...¡Haruka!...- Michiru miró de reojo a su amiga.

…-...no se preocupe, estoy segura que le encantará...- intervino el gerente.

Siguieron en silencio durante algunos metros más, Michiru tenía su mirada fija en el paisaje, de pronto alcanzó a divisar dos motocicletas, estaban paradas a un lado de la carretera, a su lado se encontraba una chica vestida completamente de cuero negro, su cabello era dorado como el oro.

…-...oh Dios mío,...¡frene!...- exclamó Michiru obligando al gerente a frenar.

…-...¿qué es lo que sucede Michiru?...- preguntó la Sailor del Viento un poco consternada.

…-...Haruka,...esa chica...-…

…la aludida observó a su amiga, para luego mirar a la chica que estaba en el camino -...pero si es Bombón...- musitó bajando inmediatamente del coche, Michiru la imitó.

…-...no entiendo... ¿qué hace ella aquí?...- cuestionó Haruka mientras corrían hacia Serena, ella se volteo hacia ellas.

…-...vaya, que coincidencia...- susurró Serena sonriendo hipócritamente.

…-...Bombón, que gusto verte...- dijo Haruka abrazándola, al hacerlo enseguida notó que algo estaba realmente mal, pudo percibir un ligero olor a cigarro y alcohol -...pero...- la miró a los ojos, el brillo que antes había estado ahí, había desaparecido completamente, lo único que quedaba era un sombra de dolor y tristeza.

…-...Serena... ¿te encuentras bien?...- cuestionó Michiru quien también se había dado cuenta del cambio.

…-...por favor¡estoy mejor que nunca!...- respondió Serena bastante divertida por la pregunta.

-...yo no lo creo así…- Haruka negó con la cabeza -...¿Darien y las demás saben que estas aquí?...-…

…la aludida negó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo más pero alguien la interrumpió…

…-...listo dulzura podemos irnos...- indicó Febo apareciendo de entre los árboles, guardó silencio al ver a Haruka y a Michiru.

…Haruka lo miró, apretó sus puños y sujetó a Serena del brazo -...creo que debes venir con nosotros Bombón...-…

…-...creo que no lo haré...- respondió ella secamente -...en verdad la estoy pasando bastante bien,...y no quiero terminar con la diversión tan pronto...-…

…-...lo siento,…pero vendrás con nosotros...- insistió la joven de cabellos castaños dispuesta a llevársela por la fuerza.

…-...¡no regresaré!...- exclamó Serena mirándolas -...¡no lo haré!...- logró hacer que Haruka la soltara, subió a su moto de un salto y sin más partió a toda velocidad seguida por Febo.

…-...esto esta muy mal Haruka...- musitó Michiru negando con la cabeza.

…-...siempre ha tenido ese carácter...- intervino el gerente bajando del coche, se acercó a Michiru -...es parte de su encanto...-…

Haruka lo miró intrigada -...¿acaso conoce a Serena?...-…

El gerente afirmó con la cabeza -...desde hace poco, y la conozco con otro nombre, Febo, el hombre que iba con ella ocasionalmente la llama Elis,...claro cuando no le dice "dulzura"...- hizo una pausa -...ambos van al mismo lugar todas las noches: un glamoroso bar en el centro de la ciudad...-…

…-...necesitamos llegar a ella...- dijo Michiru -...creemos que esta en problemas...-…

El gerente sonrió irónicamente ...-...no sé que clase de problemas pueda tener una chica con tanto dinero...- negó con la cabeza -...pero en fin, les ayudaré: están de suerte, mañana iré a verla actuar al bar a donde va, Febo esta convencido de que se convertirá en una excelente cantante...-…

…-...entonces nosotras iremos también...- replicó Michiru.

Haruka la miró -...temo que nosotras no lograremos hacer nada...- apretó sus labios -...pero sé a quien debo traer,...estoy segura que Darien la obligará a detenerse...-...

«…Al día siguiente, Japón...»

...las chicas, y Darien se encontraban reunidos en el templo de Raye, esperaban a que Rini llegara para ir todos juntos a desayunar al Crown Center.

…-...creo que Rini se levantó un poco tarde...- susurró Mina observando las escaleras del templo.

Amy sonrió -...estoy segura de que no tardará...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza -...debe estar cansada por las batallas de la última semana...-…

…-...oigan, miren quien viene ahí...- interrumpió Mina poniéndose de pie.

Lita se volvió para observar a quien se refería Mina -...pero si es Haruka...-…

…-...pensé que estaba en Europa junto con Michiru...- musitó Raye cruzando los brazos.

…-...estaba,...acabo de llegar hace tan solo unos minutos...- indicó Haruka, quien había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de Raye -...una emergencia me hizo volver...-…

Darien la miró -...¿qué sucede?...-…

…-...es por Bombón...-…

…la Sailor del Fuego se incorporó inmediatamente -...¿sabes donde se encuentra!...-…

…-...¿cómo esta!...- intervino Lita.

Haruka negó con la cabeza -...por eso he venido...- tomó aire -...alguien debe detenerla...- agregó mirando fijamente a Darien.

«…Por la noche, Inglaterra...»

...-...por favor dulzura sólo tendrás que cantarla una vez, y las puertas de la fama se te abrirán enseguida...- indicó Febo tratando de convencer a Serena.

Ella cruzó los brazos -...sí, pero… ¿porque demonios tenía que ser una canción de Britney Spears!...-…

Febo sonrió -...esa chica esta de moda,...además las rubias exuberantes son las que tienen más éxito,...¿qué me dices de Marilyn Monroe o Madonna?...-…

…-...no pretendo ser una rubia exuberante...- replicó Serena cruzando los brazos.

…-...vamos,...mañana puedes teñirte el cabello de otro color si te da la gana...- insistió Febo -...ahora allá fuera esta el gerente de un importante disquera,...no lo vas a dejar plantado¿o sí?...- le sonrió -...todo esta listo, se buena chica y vístete...- Febo abrió la puerta del camerino -...después de esta noche seremos millonarios, ...MILLONARIOS...-…

…la aludida lo miró de reojo -...yo ya soy millonaria,...no necesito esto...-…

…-...unos dólares más en la cuenta no le hacen daño a nadie dulzura...- agregó Febo saliendo del camerino...

_«»_

...un intenso punto de luz apareció en uno de los bosques cercanos a la casa de campo de los Le Rivau, el punto fue creciendo hasta tomar la forma de uno de los portales de Eternia, segundos después fue atravesado por Gepardo quien montaba el caballo de Aldor, llevaba la clásica capa aither…

…-...Serena...- musitó cerrando los ojos...

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-...Gepardo she´s forbidden for you... because...- (...Gepardo esta prohibida para ti... porque...) Ellan tomó aire. _

_Elessar apareció a un lado de Ellan -...porque es MI hija...-…_

…_-...¿su hija!...- repitió un Gepardo bastante atónito._

_Elessar afirmó con la cabeza -...ella es Elisis…- tomó aire -…Serenity en el imperio de su madre...-..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...Gepardo apretó sus puños, se concentró para percibir la energía de su protegida, después de unos segundos comenzó a galopar en una sola dirección...

_«»_

...Haruka, Michiru, Raye y Darien bajaron del coche seguidos por el gerente de la disquera; un mesero quien conocía al gerente los guió hasta su mesa en el interior del bar, la mesa se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del escenario principal.

…el gerente observó a todos con emoción -...esto se va a poner muy interesante...- susurró, los demás sólo se limitaron a guardar silencio.

...después de varios minutos las luces del lugar comenzaron a apagarse, todos los bailarines tomaron sus posiciones para así poder empezar...

…-...¡demonios,…lo sabía...- masculló Serena al ver a Darien y a las demás sentados cerca del escenario, ella se encontraba tras bambalinas, lista para tomar su lugar -...¡esa Haruka es una entrometida!...- se volteo hacia Febo quien estaba detrás de ella -...¡nos vamos¡todo queda suspendido!...-…

…-...¿de qué estas hablando, no puedes arrepentirte a estas alturas...- replicó él.

…-...¡bien, lo estoy haciendo!...- Serena se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí cuanto antes, Febo negó con la cabeza, la sujetó fuertemente del brazo e hizo que lo mirara -...¡no puedo cantar con ellos ahí!...- agregó ella antes de que el hablara.

…-...¡claro que puedes,...¡ya no eres la misma¿lo olvidas?...- replicó Febo, sonriendo maliciosamente -...ve y demuéstraselos, diles lo que sientes... la letra de la canción es perfecta para eso dulzura...-…

…Serena tomó aire y lo miró fijamente…

…Febo volvió a sonreír, le ofreció un whisky -...valor...- justo en ese momento comenzó la canción.

_I need time, love, joy_

_I need space, love__I need... me_

Serena tomó la bebida de un solo trago, y salió decididamente al escenario...

…-...ahora¡canta!...- ordenó Febo.

_Action!_

...y sin más Serena comenzó el espectáculo...

_Say hello to the girl that I am_

_You´re gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don´t wanna be so damn protected_

...Darien se quedó estático al ver a Serena, algo en ella estaba realmente mal, pero su belleza seguía siendo la misma, iba completamente de negro, su ropa estaba bastante ajustada, y el escote de su blusa dejaba muy poco a la imaginación...

_There must be another way_

_´Cause I believe in taking chances _

_But who am I to say_

_What a girl is to do_

_God I need some answers..._

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don´t worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what´s right_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can´t help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

...Serena bajó del escenario, para caminar y bailar entre las mesas del bar...

_I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don´t_

_But everytime I do, I stand corrected_

_Things that I´ve been told, I can´t believe what I hear about the world_

_I realice I´m overprotected_

_There must be another way_

_´Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a girl is to do_

_God I need some answers_

...sonrió y se dirigió a una sola mesa en particular: en donde estaban Haruka, Michiru, Raye y Darien, tiró lo que había encima para sentarse en ella...

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don´t worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what´s right_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can´t help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

...Serena se volteo hacia Darien y acarició su mejilla, se acercó a él hasta casi rozar sus labios...

_I need time... love... I need space_

...le sonrió seductoramente, para luego bajarse de la mesa de un salto y reunirse con sus bailarines, que habían bajado del escenario para hacer la coreografía de la siguiente parte...

_I don´t need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I what what what I´m gonna do about my destiny_

_I say no, no... nobody´s telling me just I wanna... do do_

_I´m so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me_

_Action!_

...de nuevo todos volvieron a subir al escenario para seguir con la última parte...

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don´t worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what´s right_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can´t help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I don´t need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I what what what I´m gonna do about my destiny_

_I say no, no... nobody´s telling me just I wanna... do do_

_I´m so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don´t worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what´s right_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can´t help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

...-...¡excelente!...- gritó el gerente poniéndose de pie, al igual que el resto de la gente que había comenzado a aplaudir -...¡contratada!...-…

Serena sonrió forzadamente, hizo una ligera caravana, se dio la vuelta y salió del escenario lo más rápido que pudo...

Haruka miró a Darien -...bien el espectáculo ha terminado¡tras ella!...-…

Los demás asintieron, y se dirigieron de prisa a los camerinos, mientras el gerente los seguía con la mirada...

_«»_

...-…¡Serena!...- gritó Haruka alcanzándola justo antes de que entrara al camerino, la sujetó para detenerla.

…-...¿porqué no me dejan en paz de una vez por todas!...- replicó la joven de cabellos rubios forcejeando para hacer que la soltara.

…-...Serena... no eres tú misma...- explicó Darien tratando de calmarla -...ven con nosotros,...permítenos ayudarte...-…

…-...¡no necesito ayuda!...- la aludida golpeó a Haruka, sin dificultad alguna la saltó y corrió para salir del bar...

_«»_

...-...y la carrera ha empezado señores y señoras...- masculló Febo observando como Serena se alejaba en su moto del lugar, seguida por un coche en donde iban Darien y las demás, suspiró y se volteo hacia la sombra que había aparecido a su lado.

…-...Elium...- masculló Febo con aprehensión.

…-...bien¿qué esperas,...es ahora o nunca...- indicó el lither.

Febo tomó aire, y lo miró altivamente -...esta hecho...- le mostró el casco de Serena y una de las piezas mecánicas que debía llevar la motocicleta -...te dije que lo haría,...a mi manera...-...

_«»_

...-…¿por qué demonios no me dejan en paz!...- exclamó Serena acelerando cada vez más, sabía que no sería tan fácil perderlos, Haruka iba manejando y era una experta en ese campo...

_«»_

...-…¡esta loca!...- dijo Raye sin poder creer lo que hacia su "Princesa".

Darien afirmó con la cabeza -...debemos detener esto...-…

…-...creo que pronto lo hará...- intervino Michiru señalando el puente que tenían en frente, este cruzaba un desfiladero, el puente era bastante angosto por lo que solo podía cruzarlo un coche a la vez, y justo en ese momento un camión de carga estaba a punto de atravesarlo.

Haruka suspiró -...bien, creo que aquí acabo la persecución...-...

…-...no lo creo...- susurró Darien al ver que Serena no disminuía la velocidad...

_«»_

...al ver al camión Serena trató de frenar, sin embargo no lo logró, los frenos parecían estar completamente muertos -...esto es realmente genial...- masculló irónicamente en unos cuantos instantes se encontró a unos metros del puente; sin otra salida, jaló la moto con todas sus fuerzas para elevar la parte delantera y así poder subirse a uno de los barandales... sin embargo al estar arriba, por la velocidad la moto resbaló y salió disparada hacia el desfiladero...

...-"…voy a morir..."- susurró Serena en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos, pasaron varios segundos, Serena volvió a abrirlos al oír la explosión de su moto, pero no sentir el golpe de la caída -...pero...- se dio cuenta de que se encontraba colgando del puente, alguien la sujetaba de su mano derecha.

…-...creí que le había enseñado a ser más cuidadosa...- musitó Gepardo sonriéndole.

Serena lo miró sin poder creerlo -...¡Gepardo!...-…

**NOTAS**

...perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar... ;p... pero aquí va otro capítulo más de este fic., creo que esta vez mi imaginación fue bastante lejos...; p... espero que les haya gustado... ¡no olviden dejar reviews¡por fa!...

saludos a todos...

...cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o solo por amistad aquí o en el mail

Canciones: Overprotected - Britney Spears. 


	16. Serenity y Elessar

**Sailor Moon AeternusCAPITULO XVI - Serenity y Elessar**

...-...creí que le había enseñado a ser más cuidadosa...- musitó Gepardo sonriéndole.

Serena lo miró sin poder creerlo -...¡Gepardo!...-…

…-...¡Gepardo!...- al mismo tiempo alguien más pronunció su nombre, él volteo hacia la izquierda para darse cuenta que Elium, el general Lither, galopaba hacia él con la espada desenvainada -...¡te haré regresar al mundo de los muertos!...-…

…-...Princesa,...rápido… suba...- indicó Gepardo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, bajó su mirada para ver que sucedía: su protegida estaba inconsciente -...Serena...-…

…-...¡suelta a esa chica y ven a pelear!...- insistió Elium, lanzándose hacia Gepardo con todo y caballo.

Él evadió el ataque ágilmente, acto seguido jaló a Serena con todas sus fuerzas para subirla al puente, pero al hacerlo el guante de cuero de la mano por la cual la estaba sujetando resbaló de la mano de Serena. Gepardo cayó de espaldas por el impulso, se quedó sin aliento mientras observaba como el cuerpo de su protegida pasaba frente a él para luego iniciar su caída hacia el fondo del desfiladero...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...-...protégela ...a toda costa...-..._

_...Gepardo pudo distinguir los intensos ojos azules de Elessar -...es mi hija...-..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...¡muere!...- insistió Elium, regresando a Gepardo a la realidad, y volviendo a atacarlo.

Gepardo, fuera de sí, concentró su energía -...¡Ataque Fantasma!...- antes de que su poder alcanzara al lither, se lanzó al desfiladero tras Serena...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...Elessar salió a la terraza que tenía su habitación, esta se encontraba iluminada por la luz vacilante de algunas velas, a pesar de la obscuridad aún se podía observar el hermoso paisaje de Eternia;…Elessar tomó aire, recorrió el obscuro cielo de la noche para luego fijar su mirada en un punto en especial...

_»» Flashback ««_

_...Hace miles de años..._

"_...-…¿dónde esta,...¿quiero verlo!...-… _

_Los gritos de una mujer resonaron por la villa de los Aither, hasta la imponente habitación de Lord Elessar, él se volteo hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a entrar por ella a la soberana del Milenio de Plata: la Reina Serenity._

…_-...¡prometiste que estaría segura!…- exclamó ella, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado -...y ahora esta muerta...- agregó dejándose caer al suelo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras volvía a sollozar._

…_-...Serenity...- Elessar se acercó a ella, se hincó y tomó sus manos -...por favor,...debes calmarte...-…_

…_-...¡no me pidas que me calme!...- replicó ella._

…_-...cariño...- Elessar trató de acariciar su mejilla, pero Serenity lo rechazó._

…_-...¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo¡¡Elessar nuestra hija!...-…_

…_-...esta bien...- intervino la Dama Ellan atravesando las cortinas que dividían parte de la habitación, en sus brazos llevaba a una hermosa bebé de ojos azules, la pequeña se encontraba envuelta en varios lienzos de seda blanca._

…_-...logramos escapar por muy poco...- musitó Elessar._

_Serenity se quedó estática observando a la hija que hasta hacía unos instantes creía muerta, salió de su asombro cuando la bebé comenzó a hacer ruiditos con la boca; sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia ella, la tomó en brazos, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._

…_-...eso,...me hizo aceptar que: deben irse...- continuó Elessar acercándose a ellas, acarició la frente de su pequeña hija, en ella se encontraba la insignia del Imperio Lunar -...enseguida...-…_

_Serenity se volteo hacia él -...¿Elessar?...- susurró tomando su mano._

…_-...Eternia ya no es un sitio seguro para ambas...-…_

…_-...ni para ti...- replicó ella -...regresemos al Milenio de Plata, ahora que todos estamos a salvo...-…_

…_-...no puedo,...mi gente me necesita...-…_

…_-...¡y nosotras también¡¡tú padre puede encargarse!...- las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer las mejillas de Serenity._

_Elessar tomó aire -...mi padre... ha muerto...- apretó sus puños -...no puedo irme ahora...-…_

…_-...¡nos atacan,...¡lithers!...- gritó Eladan entrando abruptamente a la habitación._

_Elessar sujetó a Serenity -...¡deben irse¡¡ahora!...-…_

…_-...¡no sin ti!...-…_

_La Dama Ellan tomó la mano de la reina del Milenio de Plata -...si no se van, quedarán en medio de una guerra que no les corresponde,...y la Nada irá también tras tú imperio...-…_

_Serenity la miró -...de cualquier manera irá tras nosotros, ella quiere acabar con nuestra hija...-…_

…_-...ya no...- musitó Elessar._

_Ellan asintió -...la muerte de la Princesa Serenity se anunció oficialmente, ante los ojos de Eternia la Princesa Serenity falleció, por lo tanto ya no es una amenaza...-…_

…_-...no hay tiempo que perder, Eladan llévalas al portal...- ordenó Elessar -...yo me encargaré de distraer al enemigo...-…_

_La reina Serenity negó con la cabeza, se aferró del brazo del padre de su hija al comprender que tal vez podría perderlo para siempre -...promete que regresarás,...¡promételo!...-…_

_Elessar la miró a los ojos -... la Nada no es un enemigo débil,...lo más probable es que la guerra dure varios años...- sujetó las manos de Serenity -...cariño te juro que haré todo lo posible por volver a ustedes...- bajó la mirada -...pero mientras tanto no quiero que nuestra hija crezca con la ilusión de un padre que quizá nunca regrese...-…_

…_-...al menos promete que estarás bien...- agregó ella con un susurró -...por favor…-…_

…_-...lo prometo...- respondió Elessar, le sonrió para luego besarla con ternura -...se fuerte y cuida de nuestra hija...-… _

_Serenity afirmó con la cabeza -…lo haré...-…_

_Elessar la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación -...y nunca olvides que te amo...-..._

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...ese día las viste partir...- dijo Ellan leyendo los pensamientos de Elessar.

Él afirmó con la cabeza mientras volvía de sus recuerdos -...y cuando creí que las recuperaría... el destino volvió a arrebatármelas...-…

…-...sabes que eso no estuvo en tus manos, no podías hacer nada...- Ellan sujetó uno de los hombros de Elessar en señal de apoyo.

…-...sólo deseo que no suceda lo mismo esta vez,...con lo único que me queda...-…

…-...por eso interviniste en su pasado,...y en esta época...- insistió Ellan -...estará a salvo ahora que la proteges...-...

«...Inglaterra...»

…-...Gepardo...- musitó irónicamente Elium -...el guerrero consentido del iluso de Elessar...- observó fijamente la intensa columna de humo que había llenado el desfiladero.

…-...¡oye!...- exclamó Sailor Uranus apareciendo a unos metros de él, a su lado estaban Sailor Neptun, Mars y Tuxedo Mask.

Elium se volteo hacia ellos -...mortales,...siempre tan insignificantes...- negó con la cabeza, les dio la espalda -...será mejor que no se metan en esto,...después llegará su turno...- y sin más se lanzó al desfiladero.

…-..¡espera!...- Mars miró a los demás -...bien¿bajamos?...-...

_«»_

...-…¡Princesa!...- Gepardo pronto alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo, concentró su energía sabiendo que no llegaría a ella a tiempo -...¡Orius yo te invoco!..- de la nada, a lado de su protegida aparecieron Aeos y Essian, ambas aves se convirtieron en una estela de energía que se unió a Feróe (el tatuaje que permaneció en el tobillo de Serena, Cap. XIII), un ligero resplandor rodeó a Serena, disminuyendo la velocidad de su caída. Gepardo la rebasó, él mismo se detuvo clavando su espada en uno de los muros del precipicio justo a unos metros del suelo.

…-...sabía que no sería tan fácil...-…

Gepardo tocó el suelo, zafó su espada y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Febo detrás de él, ahora vestía una de las armaduras lither -...así que eso eres en verdad "amigo"...- respondió Gepardo, extendió uno de sus brazos justo a tiempo para atrapar a Serena -...un títere más de la Nada...-…

…-...soy igual a ti "amigo", la diferencia es que yo sirvo al lado que ganará esta vez...- Febo desenfundó su espada -...ahora se buen chico y entrégamela...-…

…-...tú lo dijiste: no será tan fácil...- Gepardo se quitó la capa aither para cubrir con ella a su protegida, entonces empuñó su espada -...esta dama esta bajo mi protección, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si pretendes hacerle daño...-…

…-...bien si ese es tú deseo...- dijo Elium apareciendo a sus espaldas -...acabaremos contigo primero...-…

Febo sonrió irónicamente -...vamos Gepardo, razona un poco: somos dos contra uno, no tienes posibilidades...-

…el aludido apretó sus labios -"…demonios..."- negó con la cabeza -...¡pelearé,...¡Ataque Fantasma!...- su poder fue directo hacia Febo.

…-...Lanzas de Acero...- una especie de rayos negros salieron de la mano de Elium, directo a la espalda de Gepardo, él apenas logró esquivarlos, pero al hacerlo descuidó a Febo quien lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, Gepardo cayó de rodillas.

…-...creí que las armaduras de los aithers eran más duras...- comentó Febo en tono burlón.

…-...¡Lanzas de Acero!...- esta vez el ataque de Elium lanzó a Gepardo contra uno de los muros.

…-...bien, acabemos con los dos...- indicó Febo al ver que su "amigo" seguía sujetando a Serena a pesar del ataque, sonrió mientras su energía lo rodeaba -...¡Tormenta de Fuego!...-…

…Gepardo lanzó a su protegida a varios metros antes de que el ataque lo alcanzara...

«...Japón...»

...-...el cuarteto del amazonas ha fracasado mi señora...- indicó Circonia haciendo una reverencia frente a un enorme espejo.

…una sombra apareció del otro lado -...¡eso significa que no han encontrado al pegaso!...-…

Circonia negó con la cabeza -...yo me encargaré de eso mi señora, sé quien es el dueño de esa criatura: aquella pequeña que defiende los sueños de las personas...-…

…-...entonces¡haz que venga a nosotros!...- insistió la sombra, caminó unos pasos hacia delante, permitiendo que la luz iluminara su rostro: era una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello largo y negro, sus rasgos eran delicados y su tez muy pálida, sus ojos parecían no tener vida, en su frente había un emblema: tres lunas crecientes agrupadas -...el planeta se cubrirá con mis queridas telarañas, todo quedará en obscuridad... ¡y el pegaso quedará atrapado!...-...

...finos hilos de telaraña comenzaron a surcar el cielo, otros aparecían repentinamente en edificios, carros y todo lo que había sobre la calle...

«...Inglaterra...»

...Gepardo finalmente cayó de espaldas al suelo, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a surgir de su boca. Elium se acercó a él y piso su cabeza para apretarla contra el suelo.

…-...bien, creo que ya pasamos sobre su cadáver...- dijo Elium -...ahora acaba con esa Princesa, si no lo haré yo mismo...-…

Febo asintió se acercó a Serena, la sujetó del cuello y la levantó -...es una lástima...- sonrió observándola -...habría ganado mucho dinero...-…

…-...¡Febo termina ya!...-…

Febo se volteo hacia Elium, miró de nuevo a Serena -...Brisa Congelante...- de su mano surgió una especie de bruma que comenzó a congelar el cuello de Serena.

…-"...Gepardo,...¡Gepardo!..."-…

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...Elessar apareció a un lado de Ellan -...porque es mi hija...-…_

…_-...¿su hija!...- repitió un Gepardo bastante atónito._

…_-...ella es Elisis…- tomó aire -…Serenity en el imperio de su madre...-..._

…_-...eso no cambia las cosas...- Gepardo apretó los puños -...¿acaso no lo entienden,…no me importa nada, ni su nombre, ni sus padres... yo la amo...-…_

…_-...Gepardo,…creo que eres tú quien no entiende...- replicó sutilmente la Dama Ellan._

…_-...si,…claro que entiendo: me esta prohibiendo que la ame...-…_

Elessar negó con la cabeza -...Gepardo, comprende, como su padre lo único que deseo es su felicidad, y sé que esta se encuentra a lado del Príncipe Endimión...-…

…_-...¡eso no puede saberlo!...-…_

…_-...ella tiene un destino,…un futuro...- tomó aire -...y sí cruzas el portal hacia la Tierra de principios del siglo XXX, encontrarás los inicios de ese futuro: el Imperio de Cristal...-…_

…_Gepardo apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle…_

…_el Lord Aither se acercó a él y lo sujetó por los hombros -...no te alejaré de ella,…al contrario...- hizo que lo mirara -...el amor que sientes por ella me dice que eres el único que puede protegerla...-…_

…_-...¿quiere que yo...-…_

…_-...no pretendo obligarte;…será difícil para ti, lo sé, pero podrás estar a su lado: en su pasado, y en su futuro...- Elessar le dio la espalda -...si aceptas sólo recuerda que deberás respetar mi decisión...-…_

_La Dama Ellan sonrió, sabía de antemano la respuesta -...Gepardo tú armadura, y Ventus están en el salón de armas...-…_

_Gepardo se volteo hacia ella y asintió decididamente..._

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-"…no puedo fallar..."- Gepardo entreabrió los ojos, reunió las pocas energías que le quedaban -...no lo haré...-…

…-...así que aún sigues con vida...- masculló Elium retrocediendo unos pasos, preparó su ataque para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Gepardo se le adelantó clavándole la espada en una de sus piernas -...¡maldito!...-…

Gepardo sonrió -...les dije... que... no sería tan fácil...- replicó poniéndose de pie.

Elium volvió a retroceder sujetando la herida en su pierna -...la pagarás¡¡lo juro!...- advirtió y sin más desapareció.

Gepardo se volteo hacia Febo, él lo miraba fijamente, -...ahora estas solo...- indicó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Serena, su piel estaba tan blanca como el papel y sus labios tenían un ligero tono azulado -...¡suéltala!...-...

«...Japón...»

...Rini tomó la esfera mágica en sus manos -...Eliot...- susurró llamando al pegaso, después de unos segundos él apareció en la esfera.

…-...utilizaste mi nombre...- dijo el pegaso mirándola.

…la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, suspiró -...estoy preocupada por ti...- abrazó la esfera -...no quiero que te pase nada...- agregó sollozando.

El pegaso la observó detenidamente, tratando de leer sus sentimientos -...hay algo más... ¿cierto?...- dijo después de algunos segundos.

Rini volvió a mirarlo -...Darien se fue...- hizo una pausa -...quiero que traiga a Serena,...pero me siento muy sola...- y sin más volvió a comenzar a llorar -...sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes...-...

«...Inglaterra...»

Febo sonrió -...ven por ella,...¡Tormenta de Fuego!...- varias ráfagas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia Gepardo.

…-...¡Ataque Fantasma!...-…

…ambos poderes chocaron, y después de algunos segundos se desintegraron…

Febo se preparó de nuevo -...creo que esta batalla durará bastante...- dejó caer a Serena, ella al sentir el golpe entreabrió los ojos.

…-...Ge...par..do...-…

Febo la miró -...vaya la Princesa ha despertado...-…

…-...¡Serena!...- Gepardo corrió hacia ellos sin perder ni un segundo.

…-...¡morirás!...- Febo preparó su espada y también se lanzó hacia Gepardo, cuando ambos se encontraron hubo un intenso resplandor, segundos después los dos cayeron de pie, espalda contra espalda.

…-...aún sigues siendo el mejor...- susurró Febo cayendo de rodillas, lo miró y sonrió -...nos veremos "amigo",...y entonces el resultado será diferente...- al igual que Elium, Febo se desvaneció en el aire.

Gepardo enfundó a Ventus, fue hasta Serena y la recostó en sus brazos -...Princesa...-…

…pasaron algunos instantes antes de que la joven de cabellos rubios volviera a reaccionar;…ella lo miró, y sin más lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a llorar desahogando el sentimiento de culpa que hasta entonces había encerrado en su corazón...

_«»_

_...His eyes upon your face_

_( Sus ojos en tú rostro )..._

_«»_

...Tuxedo Mask, Neptun, Uranus y Mars llegaron al lugar donde se había librado la batalla, enseguida divisaron a Gepardo y a Serena.

…-...esta vivo...- susurró Mars sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

…-...¡Bom...- Uranus iba a llamar a su Princesa, pero Darien la hizo detenerse...

_«»_

_...His hand upon your hand_

_( Su mano, en tú mano )..._

_«»_

…Gepardo la rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de calmarla -...shh,...estoy aquí...- acarició su cabello…

…Serena fijó su mirada en el rostro de su instructor -...¡no... vuel..vas a dejar...me!...-…

…el aludido sonrió con ternura -...no lo haré...- susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

…-...pro... mé...telo...- Serena sujetó su mano.

…él pareció no escucharla -...debo sacarla de este lugar...- indicó apenas con un susurro…

…-...¡promételo!...-…

…Gepardo la miró de nueva cuenta, fue entonces que pudo ver en sus ojos aquella luz,…aquella calidez que había logrado derretir el "hielo" alrededor de su corazón -...lo prometo,...estaré aquí...- volvió a acariciar su mejilla, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

…ambos sonrieron disfrutando del momento, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron, para luego unirse en un tierno beso...

_«»_

_...His lips caress your skin_

_( Sus labios acarician tú piel )_

_it´s more than I can stand..._

_( Es más de lo que puedo soportar )..._

_«»_

...-...Darien...- Mars se acercó a Tuxedo Mask, él apretó sus puños mientras trataba de soportar la fuerte punzada en su corazón, un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su barbilla...

_«»_

_...Why does my heart cry?_

_( ¿Por qué llora mi corazón? )_

_Feelings I can´t fight_

_( Son sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar )..._

_«»_

…Neptun lo sujetó por los hombros ...-...Darien,...Serena... ella...-…

…él limpió con uno de sus dedos la sangre que había en sus labios, la observó sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo...

_«»_

_...You´re free to leave me but just don´t decieve me_

_( Eres libre de dejarme, pero no me engañes )_

_And please, believe me when I say I love you_

_( Y por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo )..._

_«»_

…-...ella,...ha decidido...- sin decir más, Darien dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse...

_«»_

...Gepardo besó la frente de Serena,…ambos sonrieron para luego volverse a abrazar; en ese momento ella gimió de dolor, de pronto había sentido una intensa punzada en su corazón…

…-...Serena...-…

…la aludida cerró los ojos -...me due..le...- masculló presionando su pecho.

…-...debe ser el frío...- Gepardo la cargó -...debo calentarte...-…

…-...no...es eso...- entonces Serena pudo distinguir a Tuxedo Mask y a las demás alejándose de ellos, Darien también sujetaba su pecho con su mano; iba a decir algo más pero un absceso de tos la interrumpió, Gepardo se quedó estático al ver como la sangre surgía de su boca.

…-...Serena...- volvió su mirada para observar lo que ella había visto -...Dios... no...-…

_»» Flashback ««_

"...-...Gepardo, comprende, como su padre lo único que deseo es su felicidad, y sé que esta se encuentra a lado del Príncipe Endimión,...ella tiene un destino, un futuro...-…"

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Gepardo dio algunos pasos con toda la intención de alcanzar a Darien; todo estaba mal, lo que había hecho había sido un error,...un accidente, y lo aclararía, lo aclararía para que ELLA fuera feliz; se detuvo cuando Serena sujetó su armadura, ella negó con la cabeza.

…-...es... muy... tar...de...- cerró los ojos -...ja..más me perdonará...-…

…Gepardo apretó los labios...

_»» Flashback ««_

"...Elessar le dio la espalda -...si aceptas sólo recuerda que deberás respetar mi decisión...-..."

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...después de todo... fallé...-...

«...Japón...»

...el pegaso sonrió -...no te preocupes,...todo saldrá bien,...ya lo verás…-…

…-...¿y el enemigo?...- Rini secó sus lágrimas.

…-...lucharemos contra él, juntos,...¿no es así?...-…

…la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, sonrió y abrió una de las ventanas que había a lado de su cama -...tienes razón,...lucharemos juntos...- una brisa de aire entró por la ventana y agitó las cortinas, Rini se iba asomar para respirar, pero algo la detuvo -...¡una telaraña!...- gritó cayendo de espaldas.

…-...¿una telaraña?...- repitió Eliot extrañado por la reacción de Rini. ¬¬!

-...si...- repitió ella -...es raro, todavía no es primavera...- volvió a asomarse, entonces se dio cuenta que casi todo estaba cubierto por esos finos hilos -...¡hay muchas¡por todas partes!...-…

…-...eso es obra de Death - Moon, cubrirán al planeta con telarañas para que no pueda escapar...- indicó el pegaso, hizo una pausa -...¿y el Príncipe, ...¿a dónde fue tú papá!...-…

Rini lo miró intrigada -...a Inglaterra,...pero ¿qué tiene que ver él?...-…

…-...pronto las telarañas cubrirán toda la Tierra, y tú padre esta conectado a ella...- explicó el pegaso -...esto lo resentirá...-…

…-...entonces... Darien...- susurró Rini comenzando a comprender, el pegaso afirmó con la cabeza -...¡debo avisarle!...-...

**Notas**

...espero que les haya gustado...;) una disculpa a los defensores de SYD, sí POBRECITO Darien T T ,...lo siento fui muy cruel... pero todavía NO es definitivo...

...gracias ha todos los que han dejado reviews, gracias por leer mi fic y a los que no dejan igualmente¡gracias por leer mi fic!... y aprovechando les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que se la pasen super con su familia, con sus amigos o con quien se la pasen¡¡DISFRUTEN!...

...y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia aquí o en el mail.

Canciones: El Tango de Roxanne - Ewan McGregor, Jose Feliciano y Jack Koman


	17. Las Batallas

**Sailor Moon AeternusCAPITULO XVII - Las Batallas**

«...Aeropuerto, Inglaterra...»

…-…nos veremos pronto...- indicó Haruka despidiéndose, se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, Raye y Darien regresaban a Japón en vista del "éxito obtenido"….

Michiru afirmó con la cabeza -...tendré un concierto la próxima semana,…pero después de eso volveremos a Japón, así podremos apoyarlos con el enemigo...-…

…-...gracias por todo...- respondió la Sailor del Fuego, guardó silencio algunos instantes decidiendo si debía hablar o guardar silencio -...Haruka,…sí pueden...-…

…ella asintió antes de que terminara -...la cuidaremos, no se preocupen...-…

…Darien la miró -...si ELLA lo deseara, ya se los habría pedido...- replicó secamente.

…-...Darien...- Raye se volteo hacia él.

…-...¡debemos ser realistas: Serena NO nos necesita más...- continuó Darien apretando sus puños -...es una chica con una gran fortuna; es bella y joven, cada partícula de su ser clama por "disfrutar la vida"...- hizo una pausa -...seguramente quiere olvidar su pasado y todo lo relacionado con él...- tomó aire -...y no la culpo...-…

Haruka negó con la cabeza -...pero aunque ella lo quiera olvidar sigue siendo nuestra Princesa¡debemos protegerla, incluso de sí misma...-…

…-...no nos necesita...- insistió Darien, sonrió irónicamente -...Gepardo es un gran guerrero podrá protegerla si es necesario... y tal vez... en un descuido la haga feliz...-…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido local, que anunciaba el despegue del vuelo que debían abordar, Haruka hizo un último intento, sujetó a Darien por los hombros.

…-...sé que es difícil de creer, pero las cosas mejorarán, ya lo verás...-…

Darien asintió poco convencido, él y Raye volvieron a despedirse para luego abordar el avión...

_«»_

...Elessar y Aldor cruzaron el portal por donde Gepardo había pasado anteriormente, ambos iban cubiertos con las capas aither; de pronto el Lord Aither se detuvo en seco, bajó el gorro que cubría su cabeza, para así descubrir su rostro,…los primeros rayos del Sol hicieron resplandecer la tiara de oro blanco que llevaba en le frente…

…-...¿milord?...- susurró Aldor al ver que su señor recorría con la mirada los alrededores.

…el aludido tomó aire -...tengo un mal presentimiento...-…

…-...¿but?...- ( pero )…

…-...something is wrong...- (...algo esta mal...) Elessar extendió su mano para sujetar algo en el aire: era un fino hilo de telaraña, lo observó detenidamente -...Neherenia...-…

…el emisario aither se acercó a él -...no intervendrá,…¿cierto milord?...-…

…-...no,...no lo haré...- Elessar cubrió su rostro de nuevo, cerró sus ojos, recordando...

_»» Flashback ««_

_(cap. XII)_

"_...Elessar siguió con la mirada al lither que había atacado a Serena, hasta que lo perdió de vista -"...nunca estará a tú alcance..."- se volvió hacia Sailor Moon quien seguía inconsciente, caminó hasta ella, para luego recostarla en sus brazos -...eres el vivo reflejo de tú madre...- musitó haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...sólo deseo ver a mi hija...- agregó con un susurró, y sin decir más comenzó a galopar hacia la casa de campo de los Le Rivau...

«...en el avión...»

...-...¿te sientes mal?...- cuestionó Raye al ver que Darien presionaba su pecho, estaba bastante pálido y agitado.

…el negó con la cabeza -...debe ser el cansancio del viaje... y lo " demás "...-…

…la Sailor del Fuego suspiró comprendiendo -...trata de descansar,…así recobrarás fuerzas...- le sonrió para darle ánimos -...además todavía faltan algunas horas para llegar a Japón, duerme un poco...-…

…Darien asintió, cerró los ojos siguiendo el consejo de Raye, deseaba poder dormir aunque fuera un poco, en verdad estaba cansado, quería dormir… dormir y olvidar...

_...en alguna parte del avión, en el compartimiento del equipaje, el comunicador de Raye comenzó a sonar..._

«...Japón...»

...-...demonios¡no responde!...- exclamó Rini mientras miraba a Lita, Amy y Mina; Rini las había hecho ir a la residencia de los Tsukino para que la ayudaran a comunicarse con Darien.

…-...es extraño, Raye siempre lleva el comunicador consigo...- intervino Mina.

…-...vamos chicas no hay que preocuparse...- replicó Lita -...quizá no responda porque ya vienen de regreso, y están en el avión...-…

Rini negó con la cabeza -...¡no podemos permitirlo!...-…

…todas miraron a la pequeña -...pero Rini...- susurró Amy.

…-...¡si regresan Darien estará en peligro!...-…

Lita se acercó a ella bastante intrigada -...pero,...¿de qué estas hablando?...-…

…la pequeña de cabellos rosados corrió hacia una de las ventanas y la abrió, señaló una de las telarañas más cercanas, de las docenas que había en el exterior -...¡de eso, no es normal...- tomó aire -...esto lo esta provocando el enemigo...- bajó la mirada -...y si Darien regresa le hará daño...-…

…-...pero¿cómo sabes eso?...- cuestionó la Sailor del Agua…

Mina asintió -...además el enemigo no va tras Darien,…persigue al pegaso¿cierto?...-…

…-...es por eso que lo esta haciendo...- Rini sujetó a Lita -...por favor no hay tiempo para explicaciones...-…

…-...Rini no podremos evitar que Darien regrese a Japón...- se volteo hacia las demás chicas -...lo único que nos queda es ir al aeropuerto...-...

«...Inglaterra, casa de campo de los Le Rivau...»

...-...bien, aquí es...- indicó Aldor señalándole a Elessar la puerta de la habitación en donde dormía Serena.

…Elessar afirmó con la cabeza, se acercó a la puerta... fue entonces que Aldor lo detuvo -...milord,…¿le dirá la verdad?...-…

…el Lord Aither fijó su intensa mirada en el emisario -...es… lo que más deseo...- hizo una pausa -...pero no puedo,...no ahora...- y sin decir más entró a la habitación...

…el tamaño y la decoración de esta era casi idéntica a la residencia de los Le Rivau en Japón, entre otros muebles había una pequeña sala de estar, y un secreter, la cama se encontraba cerca de las puertas que conducían al balcón. Elessar inmediatamente fijó su mirada en la cama, Serena se encontraba recostada en ella, a su lado se encontraba Gepardo, ( N.A: jajaja... P no es lo que están pensando ¬¬)... estaba sentado en el suelo, pero con su cabeza y brazos recargados en la cama, sujetaba la mano de Serena, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

…Aldor sonrió -...veo que Gepardo se ha tomado muy en serio su trabajo...- musitó burlonamente.

Elessar suspiró y negó con la cabeza, los dos entraron a la habitación y se acercaron a la cama.

…-...amigo...- Aldor extendió su brazo para sujetar a Gepardo, pero antes de que lograra tocarlo Gepardo se lanzó contra él para derribarlo, acto seguido señaló al otro intruso con su mano.

…-...¡Ataque Fantasma!...- su poder fue directo hacia Elessar, quien ni siquiera se inmutó, extendió una de sus manos y en unos cuantos instantes desintegró el ataque, fue entonces cuando Gepardo se dio cuenta de la identidad de los "intrusos" -...Lord Elessar...-…

…-...podrías quitar tú pie de mi cuello...- ¬¬! masculló un Aldor al borde de la asfixia.

Gepardo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, para luego acercarse a Elessar, hizo una leve reverencia -...milord,...lo siento no fue mi intención...-…

…-...veo que Aldor tiene razón Gepardo...- replicó Elessar descubriendo su rostro, le dedicó una sonrisa, se volteo hacia Serena quien a pesar de lo sucedido continuaba dormida, se acercó y se sentó a su lado; entonces Gepardo y Aldor pudieron comprobar el gran parecido de padre e hija: ambos tenían casi los mismos rasgos, sólo que en Serena eran todavía más delicados,...el cabello era el mismo,...incluso la calidez y energía que emanaban era idéntica.

…-...hija mía...- Elessar acarició la frente de Serena, recordando la última vez que lo había hecho, tomó aire -...en verdad lamento no haber estado a tú lado...- bajó la mirada -...y el no haber cumplido la promesa que le hice a tú madre...-...

«...Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón...»

...las chicas y Rini entraron corriendo al aeropuerto, justo en ese momento el sonido local captó su atención:

"-..._vuelo 376 de British Airways procedente de Londres, Inglaterra arribará en cinco minutos, puerta 18...-"_

…-...¡corran!...- dijo Rini, atravesaron varias de las salas de espera, hasta llegar a la de la puerta 18; el avión ya había llegado, y los pasajeros habían comenzado a descender, los primeros en salir fueron Raye y una azafata, ambos ayudaban a Darien, quien no tenía muy buen aspecto.

…-...¡Raye!...- gritó Lita mientras ella y las demás se les acercaban.

…-...no sé lo que sucedió...- susurró Raye mirando a sus amigas -...de pronto se puso muy mal...-…

…-...creo que lo mejor será que llame a una ambulancia...- intervino la azafata -...así podrán revisarlo...-…

Darien negó con la cabeza -...no, estoy... bien...-…

…-...Darien...-…

…-...sólo... sólo quiero descansar,...por favor...-...

«...Inglaterra, casa de campo de los Le Rivau...»

...-"...¡Serena!..."-...

…-...Darien...- la joven de cabellos rubios despertó abruptamente para darse cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación, junto a Gepardo se encontraba Aldor y otra persona más que parecía ser aither.

…-...tranquila, todo esta bien...- indicó Gepardo tratando de tranquilizarla al ver que había despertado, se le acercó.

…-...¿dónde estoy?...- cuestionó ella convencida de que se encontraba en una de las tierras de Eternia.

Aldor sonrió al leer sus pensamientos -...en la Tierra,...Inglaterra, exactamente a las afueras de Londres, en su habitación de la casa de...-…

…-...por los dioses Aldor, no la aturdas...- intervino Elessar

Serena lo miró, justo en ese momento ambas miradas se cruzaron; Serena enseguida se sintió extraña, una sensación de añoro y cariño por el hombre frente a ella invadió su corazón -...usted...-…

…-...él es...- Gepardo iba abrir la boca, pero el mismo Elessar se le adelantó.

…-...Elessar...-…

…-...Lord Elessar, señor de los Aithers...- completó Aldor.

…la aludida iba a decir algo, pero... -"...¡Serena!..."- de nuevo la voz de Darien recorrió su mente, cerró los ojos tratando de percibir el "porque" del urgente llamado,…algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, podía sentirlo y Darien estaba involucrado en ello…

…-...Princesa¿se siente bien?...- preguntó Gepardo.

…ella lo miró -"...¡Serena!..."- esta vez la voz fue acompañada por una serie de imágenes, Serena sólo alcanzó a distinguir dos: la primera: la Tierra cubierta completamente por millones de telarañas, y la otra: el Cristal de Plata con una enorme grieta en su superficie -...o no,...no puede ser - sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie.

…-...¿Serena qué sucede?...- insistió Gepardo sujetándola de los hombros…

…-...¡el Cristal de Plata esta roto!...- sollozó tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su guardián -...abandoné a todos… y a Rini¡¡la dejé sola con ese enemigo!... ¡necesito regresar o todo estará perdido!...-...

«...Departamento de Darien...»

...-…en verdad,...estoy bien,...no se preocupen...- susurró Darien tratando de convencer a las chicas; lo habían llevado a su departamento, pero conforme habían recorrido la ciudad, se habían dado cuenta que Death - Moon preparaba su ataque final; el joven de cabellos negros se volteo hacia Raye quien estaba recargada en la puerta de la habitación -...ustedes deben detener al enemigo...- tomó aire -...los planos que hizo Amy... están en el librero de la sala...-…

…-...Darien...- Rini apretó los labios.

…-...lamento no poder ayudarlas...- dijo él mirándola -...y más ahora que Sailor Moon...-…

…-...Rini,...es hora...- interrumpió Raye, quien ya tenía los planos en sus manos, la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, miró a Darien una vez más.

…-...los derrotaremos, y así te sentirás mejor,...ya lo verás...-…

Darien sonrió ligeramente -...eres... muy valiente... Rini...-…

…-...Serena me lo pidió,...y se lo prometí a mi mamá...- apretó sus puños -...derrotaremos a Death - Moon,…y entonces haré que Sailor Moon regrese,…¡aunque tenga que ser a rastras!...-...

«...Inglaterra, casa de campo de los Le Rivau...»

...-...así que Febo en realidad es uno de los comandantes de la Nada...- musitó Elessar; él, junto con Aldor y Gepardo, esperaban a Serena en los jardines de la residencia, montados en sus respectivos caballos; habían decidido que la manera más rápida de volver a Japón era a través de los portales de Eternia -...debí suponerlo...-…

…-...él fue el causante de todo esto...- intervino el emisario aither con bastante rabia -...me tendió una trampa¡y no pude darme cuenta de ello!...-…

…-...no podías saberlo Aldor,…no fue tú culpa...- Gepardo fue interrumpido por el rugido del motor de una motocicleta -...no,...no otra vez...- ¬¬! el pelinegro desmontó para interponerse en el camino de Serena -...¿esta loca¡la última vez casi se mata!...-…

…la aludida se detuvo y lo miró, ahora también llevaba una de las capas aither, la que le había dado Chita (Cap. XIX) -...la última vez estaba tomada,…y mi moto fue saboteada...- bajó la mirada -...sé que no estas de acuerdo, pero necesito llegar cuanto antes,...Aldor y Lord Elessar pueden alcanzarnos...-…

…Gepardo se volteó hacia el Lord Aither,…el asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo -...la Princesa ha dispuesto...-…

…-...de acuerdo...- un _"nada convencido"_ Gepardo subió a la moto.

Serena tomó aire y arrancó a toda velocidad - "...Rini, Darien... resistan ...por favor..."-...

«...Japón...»

...Chibi - Moon y las demás llegaron a la entrada del circo Death - Moon -...creo que ha llegado la hora...- masculló Rini, sacó el cetro de Sailor Moon y lo miró fijamente -"...Serena,...por favor... ayúdame..."-…

…-...bien¡vamos!...- indicó Mars, todas afirmaron con la cabeza, caminaron hacia la puerta pero fueron interceptadas por varios monstruos que habían salido a "recibirlas".

…-...demonios...- masculló Venus preparándose a retroceder.

Rini apretó los puños, negándose a rendirse tan fácilmente -...scouts,...¡ataquen!...- ordenó asumiendo el liderazgo, las chicas se voltearon hacia ella y sonrieron con ternura, sin más se prepararon a seguir las ordenes.

…-...¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!...-…

…-...¡Torbellino Eléctrico de Jupiter!...-…

…-...¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!...-…

…-...¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!...-…

Sailor Chibi - Moon esperó a que todos los poderes se hubieran unido, entonces los señaló con el cetro de Sailor Moon, este enseguida resplandeció lanzando un intenso rayo que se les unió, el ataque rodeó a sus enemigos desintegrándolos.

…-...sigamos...- indicó Chibi - Moon corriendo hacia la entrada del circo, las demás la siguieron; al pasar la carpa se encontraron en una especie de salón que estaba completamente vacío.

…-...¿en dónde estamos?...- susurró Sailor Jupiter.

Mercury tomó su visor y computadora, comenzó a hacer algunos cálculos -...parece que nos encontramos en el extremo izquierdo de la base...-…

…de pronto el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse, después de unos segundos el lugar en donde estaban paradas se convirtió en una enorme plataforma redonda que empezó a elevarse hacia el techo…

…-...¿qué sucede!...- masculló la Sailor del Fuego…

Jupiter observó el techo -...creo que pretenden aplastarnos...-…

…-...no¡miren!...- replicó Chibi - moon señalando el techo, en este se abrió una especie de compuerta para que la plataforma pudiera pasar, esta se detuvo unos metros más arriba, dejándolas en lo que parecía ser la carpa central del circo.

…-...parece que nos transportaron al nivel principal...- comentó la Sailor del Agua.

…la pequeña comenzó a caminar observando todo cuidadosamente, dio la vuelta para ver a las demás, sin darse cuenta que Circon iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, el ojo alado la atravesó haciendo que el espejo de los sueños saliera de su cuerpo.

…-...¡Chibi - Moon!...- gritó Mars.

Circon voló hacia Circonia, quien había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de la pequeña -...la invitada principal ha llegado...- la viejecilla observó el espejo de Rini, este a diferencia de los demás era dorado -...¡pegaso, sal de ahí!...- ordenó...

_«»_

...uno de los portales de Eternia apareció justo al pie de las escaleras del edificio en donde Darien vivía, segundos después fue atravesado por una motocicleta, que enseguida frenó con un chirriar de llantas, Gepardo y Serena bajaron de ella…

…la joven de cabellos rubios tomó aire -...iré yo sola,…por favor… espérame...-…

…-...Princesa...- Gepardo iba a ir tras ella pero algo lo detuvo;…no debía intervenir, aunque todo su ser lo deseara,…bajó su mirada resignadamente -...sólo… sea cuidadosa...-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, entró al edificio, subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el departamento que tantas veces había visitado anteriormente, la puerta estaba abierta...

…-"...Darien..."- cerró los ojos, tomando fuerzas para darse valor;…sin perder más tiempo, fue directamente a la habitación principal del apartamento,…ahí se encontraban Luna, Artemis y otra gatita color gris, también tenía la luna creciente en su frente.

…-...señorita Serena,...que bueno que regresó...- dijo la gatita, se le acercó -...el joven Darien no se ha sentido bien...-…

…-...su nombre es Diana, viene del futuro,…es una historia larga...- explicó Luna -...en verdad Serena que bueno que volviste,…debes ayudar a Darien y a las chicas...-…

…la aludida miró al joven de cabellos negros, él estaba recostado en su cama, inconsciente -...Darien...- se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano,…cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que varias lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas -...lo siento ...en verdad...- lo miró una vez más, acarició su mejilla -"...todo esto ha sido mi culpa..."-…

…Luna se acercó a su dueña -...Serena...-…

…ella no le respondió, en cambio se puso de pie decididamente -...¿dónde esta el Cristal de Plata?...-…

Artemis tomó aire -...el Cristal… esta...-…

…-...aquí...- interrumpió Diana dejando el cristal a los pies de Serena, ella lo recogió comprobando lo que había visto en una de las imágenes: el Cristal de Plata estaba roto.

Luna tomó aire -...se quebró poco después de que te fuiste...-…

Serena miró una vez más el cristal para después guardarlo -...las telarañas,...¿es por el enemigo?...- cuestionó mirando a Luna.

…-...sí...-…

…la joven de cabellos dorados apretó sus puños, se volteo hacia Darien -...pronto estarás bien,...lo prometo...- y sin decir más salió del departamento...

_«»_

...Sailor Chibi-moon negó con la cabeza -...no…- logró acercarse a su espejo y lo abrazó haciendo que este volviera a su cuerpo.

…-...niña tonta,...no podrás proteger al pegaso... ¡esa bestia nos pertenece!...- exclamó Circonia comenzando a perder la paciencia.

…la pequeña se volteo hacia ella -...¡mentira, el pegaso no le pertenece a nadie...- replicó molesta -...y no permitiré que le hagas daño...-…

…-...es mejor que te rindas...- dijo Jupiter, mientras ella y las demás se interponían entre Rini y Circonia.

…-...¡son unas entrometidas!...- Circonia tronó los dedos, detrás de Rini surgió un enorme espejo, este giró empujando a la pequeña a su interior.

…-...¡Rini!...- Mars corrió hacia el espejo, mientras este volvía a la posición en la que había aparecido, Raye pudo ver a Chibi - Moon del otro lado del espejo, estaba paralizada en una especie de transe.

…-...¿qué le hiciste!...- cuestionó Jupiter mirando a Circonia, ella solo esbozó una sonrisa, al hacerlo el espejo que aprisionaba a Rini desapareció -...mejor preocúpense por ustedes mismas...- después de decir eso, ella y Circon desaparecieron.

…el suelo comenzó a moverse de nuevo,…varios espejos aparecieron separando a todas las sailors,…pero apresándolas en una especie de laberinto...

_«»_

...-...Princesa...- musitó Gepardo al verla salir del edificio, iba ir hacia ella, pero Elessar y Aldor lo sujetaron para detenerlo…

…la joven de cabellos rubios se detuvo,…sin decir nada se agachó y tocó el suelo con una de sus manos, concentró toda su energía -...¡Viento... Protector!...-...

...una fuerte ráfaga de viento surgió de su mano, haciendo vibrar el suelo,…después de unos instantes la ráfaga se expandió en todas direcciones, rompiendo varias de las telarañas que cubrían la superficie de todo el planeta...

_...alrededor del cuerpo de Darien apareció una especie de estela verde..._

...Serena se puso de pie, fue hacia Gepardo, Aldor y Elessar -...esta batalla… en realidad no les corresponde...-.

…-…pero… milady...- esta vez Aldor fue el que replicó, de nuevo Elessar lo detuvo.

…-...yo me encargaré...- indicó la joven de cabellos rubios mirando a Gepardo -...seré solo yo y quien quiera que este detrás de todo esto,...y la pagará muy caro...-…

…-...Princesa...-…

…-...Gepardo,…por favor cuida de Darien...- después de decir eso Serena subió a su moto y se alejó por una de las calles. Gepardo se volteo hacia Elessar -...¿milord?...-….

…él tomó aire -...aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas no puedo intervenir,…ni para bien,…ni para mal...-…

…-...quiere venganza...- musitó Aldor.

Elessar afirmó con la cabeza -...la ha querido antes,...y al igual que en esa ocasión su principal motivo será su principal debilidad...-…

Gepardo apretó sus puños -...¡entonces debemos ayudarla!...-…

…-...Gepardo, algún día mi hija será la soberana de este planeta...- hizo una pausa -...y como tal debe aprender que la venganza no es una alternativa...- suspiró -...y eso solo lo entenderá con lo que sucederá en esta batalla... y en los próximos días...-...

_«»_

...-…¿Chibi - Moon, chicas, en dónde están?...- cuestionó Sailor Mars llamando a las demás, pasaron unos segundos, y entonces escuchó pasos, se volteo para encontrar a Venus caminando hacia ella, ambas sonrieron.

…-...debemos buscar a las demás...- indicó Mina.

Raye asintió, justo en ese momento escucharon que varios de los espejos del laberinto comenzaban a romperse; Serena atravesó todo el laberinto con su moto, hasta llegar a ellas; Jupiter y Mercury que se encontraban en otro pasillo se asomaron por la zanja que había quedado.

…-...¿Serena?...-…

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, tomó aire -...siento haberlas dejado chicas...- suspiró y bajó la mirada -...pero he regresado,...y hay algunas cosas que quiero arreglar...-...

_«»_

...Neherenia observó a las Sailor Scouts a través del espejo que la comunicaba con Circonia -...¿quién es esa insolente¡no pueden arruinar mis planes!...- se volteo hacia Rini quien estaba a unos metros, sujetada por varias telarañas -...¡no hay tiempo que perder!...- indicó tronando los dedos, las telarañas que sujetaban a Rini desaparecieron, su cuerpo se elevó para quedar horizontalmente, un rayo de luz atravesó el cuerpo sacando el espejo de los sueños.

…-...¡sal de ahí pegaso!...- ordenó Neherenia.

Rini entreabrió los ojos -...no...- intentó moverse pero fue inútil

Neherenia esperó algunos segundos más -...será mejor que salgas,...si no¡ella sufrirá las consecuencias!...- insistió amenazando, entonces el espejo de Rini comenzó a resplandecer, una sombra surgió de este convirtiéndose enseguida en el pegaso -...¡vaya, así esta mejor...- comentó la mujer de cabellos negros sonriendo -...ahora¡ven!...-…

Rini negó con la cabeza, varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas -...¡no pegaso!...-…

…el pegaso se volteo hacia ella, con intenciones de acercársele…

…-…yo no haría eso...- indicó Neherenia -...o quieres causarle dolor...-

El pegaso cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza levemente en gesto de sumisión, comenzó a caminar renuentemente hacia ella. Neherenia sonrió satisfecha extendió su mano para sujetar el cristal dorado en la frente del pegaso...

_«»_

...Luna observó el resplandor verde que rodeaba a Darien; desde que esta había aparecido, Darien parecía haber mejorado, Luna se volteo hacia Artemis, quien estaba sentado a su lado -...ojalá las chicas estén bien...- susurró.

Artemis asintió -...se que lo lograrán,...estarán bien, ahora que Sailor Moon ha regresado...-…

Luna sonrió tratando de convencerse -...eso espero...-...

_«»_

...Rini entreabrió los ojos, buscó con la mirada a Neherenia, ella estaba atravesando el espejo que conectaba a ese lugar con el mundo real; esperó a que ella se hubiera ido, entonces se volteo hacia Eliot, quien ahora se encontraba en su forma humana, sujetado por varias telarañas.

-...Eliot...- susurró llamándolo, el entreabrió los ojos lentamente -...Eliot¿estas bien?...-…

…el joven asintió levemente, extendió su mano -...debemos salir de aquí...- susurró tratando de alcanzarla, Rini lo imitó, pero la distancia que los separaba era considerable. Eliot sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo, eso hizo que retirara el brazo.

…-...¡Eliot!...- dijo Rini preocupada -...¿qué sucede?...-…

…-...Neherenia esta... utilizando... el Cristal Dorado...- masculló el aludido entre dientes, volvió a esforzarse para alcanzar a la chica de cabellos rosados -...debo sacarte de aquí...- insistió, volvió a tomar fuerzas y después de unos segundos logró sujetarla por la mano -...Rini...-…

Sailor Chibi - Moon se quedó estática -...es,...es… la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre...-…

Eliot sonrió, entonces sintió como el guante de la mano de Rini, que estaba sujetando comenzaba a deslizarse -...debes escapar...-…

Rini negó con la cabeza -...no me iré sin ti...-…

…-...estaré bien ...no te preocupes...- le dedicó una leve sonrisa -...después escaparé yo...- agregó concentrando el resto de la energía que le quedaba, esta envolvió a Rini...

_«»_

...la joven de cabellos rubios sintió como su vista se nublaba repentinamente, sin más cayó de rodillas…

…_la ráfaga de energía que envolvía a la Tierra se debilitó un poco…_

…-...¿estas bien?...- cuestionó Sailor Jupiter ayudándola a levantarse.

…-...resistiré...- replicó Serena comenzando a caminar de nuevo, entró a otro de los salones que estaban recorriendo, y después de observarlo detenidamente encontró a Chibi - Moon tendida en el suelo -...¡Rini!...- fue hasta ella y la recostó en sus brazos -...Chibi - Moon...-…

…de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar, haciendo que varias cosas cayeran al suelo, las sailors intercambiaron miradas, comprendiendo que debían moverse, salieron del salón, desandando todo el camino, terminaron de nuevo en la arena principal del circo.

…-...vaya por fin llegaron...- dijo Neherenia en tono burlón, se encontraba en uno de los costados de la arena, sentada en una especie de trono, en su mano derecha se encontraba el Cristal Dorado -...ahora, queridas sailors prepararse a morir...- levantó el cristal, este empezó a brillar.

…-...¡detente,...¿acaso no entiendes todo el daño que estas causando!...- cuestionó Sailor Mercury.

Neherenia sonrió sádicamente -...es por eso que lo hago...- sin decir más lanzó su ataque.

Rini abrió los ojos -...Eliot...-…

Serena se quedó estática al ver que un chico aparecía frente a ella, disponiéndose a detener el ataque.

…-...¿tú!...- cuestionó Neherenia cuando el joven de cabellos azules detuvo su poder.

…-...pegaso...- Rini corrió hacia Eliot y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

…-...¿ese muchacho es el pegaso?...- oO¡ cuestionó una Venus bastante intrigada.

Neherenia volvió a reír -...tontos, piensan que podrán derrotarme con la ayuda de ese chiquillo...- miró a Eliot y lo señaló -...sabes que sin el Cristal Dorado no tienen oportunidad,...¡ahora soy la más poderosa!…-…

Serena no espero a que volviera a atacar, se interpuso entre Neherenia y los demás -...si quieres saber que es en verdad el poder...- concentró toda su energía -...te lo mostraré...- cruzó sus brazos frente a ella para luego extenderlos -...¡Viento de Defensa!...- una especie de campo de fuerza rodeó a Eliot, Rini y las demás.

…-...¿quién demonios eres tú!...- Neherenia comenzaba a exaltarse.

…-...ahora,…será sólo entre tú y yo...- Serena se quitó la capa aither, abajo llevaba el traje de cuero que utilizaba para su moto -...y la pagarás...- levantó su brazo derecho -...¡Dragón de Agua!...- su ataque destrozó el trono de su enemiga, obligándola a caer frente a ella.

…-...¡maldita Princesa de la Luna!...-…

…-...¡Torbellino de Fuego!...- un torbellino de llamas envolvió a Neherenia, pero esta vez ella absorbió el ataque con el Cristal Dorado sin la menor dificultad, para luego regresárselo, Serena salió despedida contra el campo de fuerza, su propio poder fue el que hizo que este se quebrara.

…-...debemos hacer algo...- indicó Sailor Mars -...Serena no resistirá...-...

_«»_

...Lord Elessar recorrió ágilmente el techo de la arena principal del circo de Death - Moon, se detuvo en un punto en especial, enfocó su mirada hacia abajo como si pudiera ver a través de la carpa, entonces tomó su arco y una flecha, apuntó al objetivo que había enfocado anteriormente...

_«»_

...-...Serena...- Rini la llamó tratando de alcanzarla, pero el campo protector no se lo permitía.

…la Sailor del Fuego también se acercó -...por favor… detente...-…

Serena negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Neherenia -...¡Flecha de Fuego!...-…

…su enemiga lanzó su propio ataque, ambos poderes se encontraron, provocando una enorme explosión, Serena cayó de bruces, y el Cristal de Plata frente a ella…

…-...ya veo...- masculló Neherenia -...¿hablas de poder cuando el legendario Cristal que te lo brinda esta roto?...-…

Serena recogió el cristal y retrocedió unos pasos, aún no se daba por vencida, pero por alguna razón se estaba debilitando rápidamente, se preparó de nuevo.

…-...ya te dije que no tienes la menor posibilidad¡y menos ahora!...-…

…-...¡Torbellino de Fuego!...-...

Neherenia devolvió el ataque, pero con mucha mayor fuerza, Serena fue lanzada de nuevo contra el campo de fuerza, esta vez lo atravesó; Jupiter corrió hacia ella y de alguna manera logró detenerla.

…-...Serena, por favor... déjanos ayudarte...- insistió Mars.

…-...¡demasiado tarde!...- Neherenia iba a utilizar el Cristal Dorado, pero le fue arrebatado de sus manos por una flecha, esta siguió su camino llevando el cristal consigo hasta los pies de Serena.

…-...¡maldita sea!...-…

…-...el Cristal Dorado...- musitó Eliot se volteo hacia Rini y Serena -...rápido¡¡utilíncelo!...-…

…ambas asintieron, sujetaron el cristal, Rini sonrió y miró a Serena -...esta vez... lo haremos juntas...-…

…ella afirmó con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa, las dos concentraron su energía y atacaron a Neherenia, el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse conforme el resplandor del cristal fue expandiéndose...

_«»_

...Serena entreabrió los ojos, después de unos segundos rodó sobre si misma quitándose los escombros que habían caído sobre ella, se puso de pie y buscó a las demás -...chicas...- susurró llamándolas, entonces pudo distinguir a una sombra deslizándose hacia las escaleras, se alarmó cuando logró divisar que la sombra llevaba en brazos a Rini.

…-...¡Sailor Chibi - Moon!...- gritó corriendo tras la sombra, la siguió hasta la parte más alta del circo, ahí se dio cuenta de que la sombra en realidad era Neherenia, solo que ahora bastante envejecida, ella se volteo hacia Sailor Moon, elevando a Rini por el cuello.

…-...lograste derrotarme... pero antes... de marcharme... me vengaré...- indicó sonriendo maliciosamente -...me desharé de alguien...-…

Serena apretó sus puños, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el lugar en donde estaban era una especie de plataforma circular, que para esos momentos ya estaba a bastantes metros del suelo, se volteo de nuevo hacia Neherenia -...¡no permitiré que la dañes!...-…

…la mujer de cabellos negros rió maliciosamente -...mejor preocúpate por salvar tú propia vida...- replicó -...¡Circonia encárgate de ella!...-…

Sailor Moon enseguida se puso en guardia, pero eso no fue suficiente, Circonia apareció detrás de ella y en unos cuantos segundos la sujetó por el cuello empujándola hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma.

…-...ahora es tú turno...- indicó Neherenia mirando a Rini, se acercó lentamente a la orilla, y como si fuera un juguete aventó a la pequeña hacia el vacío.

…-...¡no!...-...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...-...en mi casa me dicen Pequeña Dama, pero llámenme Rini...-..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...no te fallaré,...¡no esta vez!...- Serena concentró su poder lanzando a Circonia hacia arriba, entonces caminó hacia la orilla con intenciones de saltar.

...- ¿acaso estas loca,...esa niña ya esta muerta...- masculló Neherenia acercándose a su espejo -...acéptalo: estas derrotada...-…

…la joven de cabellos rubios fijó su intensa mirada en ella -...nunca me derrotarás...- replicó firmemente, después se volteo y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó tras Rini...

«...Departamento de Darien...»

...Darien despertó, miró a Luna y a Artemis, quienes estaban a lado de su cama -...lo lograron...- susurró sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba recuperando -...las chicas lo lograron...-

Luna bajó la mirada -...Darien en realidad...- tomó aire -...Serena volvió...-...

_«»_

...Gepardo quien estaba recostado en el borde del balcón del departamento, sonrió al escuchar la voz de Darien, suspiró -...misión cumplida...- se puso de pie y saltó de balcón en balcón hasta subir a la azotea, ahí lo esperaba Aldor.

…-...parece que todo ha terminado...- susurró Gepardo.

Aldor lo miró, y negó con la cabeza -...esto no te va a gustar...- masculló señalando algo en el cielo, Gepardo logró enfocar la plataforma circular que iba ascendiendo, y unos metros más abajo a dos siluetas que iban en caída libre...

_«»_

...Serena se acomodó verticalmente para ganar más velocidad y poder alcanzar a Chibi - Moon, sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo, la ciudad se veía cada vez más cerca...

_«»_

...Gepardo y Aldor saltaron de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a uno que se encontraba junto a lo que había sido el circo Death Moon, Elessar se encontraba ahí, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, sostenía el arco en sus manos.

…-...milord...- Gepardo se acercó a él -...milord... su hija...- guardó silencio al ver que no estaba siendo escuchado.

…Elessar permaneció unos instantes más así, entonces repentinamente abrió los ojos, agudizó su vista y apuntó su arco hacia Serena y sin más disparó tres flechas...

_«»_

...-...Chibi - Moon...- Serena cerró los ojos sabiendo que las posibilidades de alcanzarla eran mínimas, comenzaba a resignarse, cuando de pronto las tres flechas de Elessar la alcanzaron: una rozó su tobillo derecho llevándose a Orius (Cap. XII y XIII), la segunda atravesó el bolsillo en donde se encontraba el Cristal de Plata para llevárselo también y la tercera interceptó a las otras dos para unir sus preciadas cargas...

_«»_

...-...la mató¡¡la mató!...- exclamó un Gepardo bastante histérico, mientras observaba como Elessar guardaba su arco como si nada hubiera pasado...

_«»_

...Serena se quedó sin aliento al ver que el Cristal de Plata aparecía ante ella, la grieta en su superficie había desaparecido y resplandecía como nunca lo había hecho...

"…-..._no puedes rendirte, no ahora… Elisis...-…"_

…la joven de cabellos rubios, sin dudar sujetó el cristal, al hacerlo la transformación de Super Sailor Moon apareció, adquirió más velocidad, y en unos cuantos segundos logró alcanzar a Rini, la sujetó y abrazó contra sí...

_«»_

...-...mi tiempo aquí terminó...- masculló Elessar cubriendo su rostro con el gorro de la capa aither.

Gepardo se fue de espaldas al comprender lo que su señor había hecho, se sintió apenado por haber dudado sus habilidades -...¿milord?...-…

Elessar lo miró -...Gepardo,…volveré a Eternia... tú y Aldor podrán decidir si me siguen o permanecen en este planeta...-…

…-...pero la Princesa...-…

…-...ella estará bien…- interrumpió el Lord -...hemos intervenido bastante en esta época...- tomó aire -...y si deciden quedarse, deberán prometerme que dejará de ser así;…a mi hija aún le esperan batallas difíciles... y deberá superarlas por sí misma,…sin nuestra ayuda...-…

…-...¿Lord Elessar?...- Gepardo lo miró sin entender el porque de su actitud...

_«»_

...-...Rini,...debes despertar ...por favor…- insistió, pero fue en vano, Rini parecía estar sumida en un letargo, Serena observó con preocupación que comenzaban a alcanzar los edificios más altos.

…-...¡Sailor Chibi - Moon despierta,...¡debes hacerlo!...- pidió nuevamente, varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas -...te debo una disculpa... te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas... y cometí muchos errores…- sonrió irónicamente -...tal vez ...no seré una buena madre...- hizo una pausa - Rini, ...por favor, ...¡abre los ojos, ...si no lo haces... será el fin...- apretó los labios cuando pasaron el edificio más alto -...Rini... no podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tú mamá...- le dio un beso en la mejilla -...tienes que abrir los ojos¡¡quédate conmigo!... haremos muchas cosas Rini¡creceremos juntas!...- Serena abrazó nuevamente a la pequeña, entonces sintió que ella le devolvía el abrazo; ambas se miraron.

…-...quiero,...quiero quedarme contigo Serena...- susurró Rini sonriendo levemente.

…-...¡Rini!...- Serena la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, el pegaso apareció a unos cuantos metros, un intenso resplandor las envolvió a las dos...

_«»_

...Aldor y Gepardo corrieron hacia el lugar en donde iban a caer Serena y Rini, observaron maravillados como ellas descendían suavemente gracias al par de hermosas alas que habían surgido en sus espaldas...

_«»_

...Lord Elessar se detuvo antes de cruzar el portal que lo llevaría de regreso a Eternia, este se había abierto en los jardines de la Residencia Le Rivau; tomó aire, mientras fijaba su mirada en la dirección en donde Serena había caído -...hija mía,...sé fuerte...- y sin más atravesó el portal...

_«»_

...-...gracias por todo su alteza...- dijo Eliot mirando a Serena, se encontraban en una de las colinas a las afueras de la ciudad, para despedir a Eliot, él miró a Darien, quien estaba de pie junto a Serena, las chicas estaban a unos cuantos metros -...su majestad...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza, Serena se volteo hacia Rini, que estaba escondida detrás de ella, la sujetó por los hombros para pasarla al frente -...vamos Rini despídete...- indicó dándole un empujoncito.

La pequeña la miró y después se volteo hacia Eliot -...yo...- iba a decir, pero guardó silencio al ver que Eliot se hincaba ante ella para tomarle la mano.

…-...hasta luego ...Princesa...- dijo él despidiéndose, le besó la mano para después ponerse de pie, se alejó unos pasos, un resplandor lo rodeó convirtiéndolo en el pegaso, este relinchó extendiendo sus alas, después de unos segundos comenzó a elevarse.

Rini lo siguió corriendo -...¡adiós pegaso!...-…

Serena la siguió con la mirada mientras descendía por la colina, entonces se dio cuenta que Darien la observaba fijamente -...Darien...-…

…-...Rini aún no sabe nada...- musitó él secamente.

Serena negó con la cabeza -...¿Darien a qué te refieres?...-…

Darien observó la limusina de los Le Rivau que acababa de llegar, miró de nuevo a Serena -...de ti y de Gepardo...- respondió secamente, sin decir más dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella...

**NOTAS**

Hola a todos... Feliz Año, espero que se la hayan pasado super... les deseo lo mejor y que todos sus propósitos y sueños se hagan realidad... nn...

... mmm... creo que tengo un pequeño GRAAAN problema: Serena/Darien o Serena/Gepardo...¬¬...mmm...

(...tic...tac...tic...tac...) Darien o Gepardo... Gepardo o Darien...

…no lo sé! P...pero prometo que trataré de complacerlos a todos... D...

…muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, solo así puedo saber que les parece el fic... saludos!

Comentarios, dudas o solo por amistad aquí o en el mail..

con cariñoAisha 


	18. Sentimientos Encontrados

Bueno después de un "poquito" de tiempo, aquí´toy de nuevo... y si, lo sé!!! 

****

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S LO SIENTO!!!!, DISCÚLPENME, PERDÓN por el retraso :S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

...pero este cap. llevó más tiempo y costó más trabajo que todos los anteriores...(jaja... por eso esta más largo =P ) en fin como decía es por eso, antes que nada, que quisiera dar mi más sincero agradecimiento a **Silver Moonlight**, la autora de este capítulo: mi querida amiga, gracias por haber aceptado ser parte de este fic., gracias por haberle dedicado parte de tú tiempo a pesar de haber estado tan cargada de trabajo... realmente ha sido un honor trabajar contigo, ...y a pesar de lo que digas, y los cambios realizados por esta editora, el capítulo es TODO tuyo... 

CAPITULO XVIII - Sentimientos Encontrados...

«... Londres, Inglaterra - estudio de grabación...»

__

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you thing it's over

Knowing, there so much more to say

Suddenly the moment´s gone

And all your dreams are upside down

And you just wanna change the way world goes round

Serena tomó aire mientras se acercaba una vez más al micrófono de la cabina; se encontraban grabando una de las canciones que la lanzarían como solista; estaba emocionada, pero algo no terminaba de convencerla... 

__

Tell me, have you ever love and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know, cos I loved and lost, the day I let you go

~~~Flashback~~~

...Serena siguió con la mirada a Rini, mientras la pequeña descendía la colina para despedir al pegaso; entonces de dio cuenta de que Darien la observaba fijamente -… Darien… - 

-… Rini aún no sabe nada… - musitó él secamente.

Serena negó con la cabeza -… ¿Darien a que te refieres?… -...

~~~Flashback~~~

__

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together

Back in your arms where I belong

~~~Flashback~~~

...Darien observó la limusina de los Le Rivau que acababa de llegar, miró de nuevo a Serena -… de ti y de Gepardo… - respondió secamente, sin decir más dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella…

~~~Flashback~~~

Serena cerró los ojos, comenzó a cantar con más sentimiento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Gepardo, Aldor y Haruka, quienes se encontraban en la sala de audio, observándola.

__

Now I´ve finally realized it was forever that I've found

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Serena abrió los ojos de nuevo, miró fijamente a Gepardo; ya había pasado una semana desde que Neherenia había sido vencida; ...una semana... desde la última vez que habló con Darien;...y desde entonces ni siquiera había visto a las inner... todo había sido tan rápido; las palabras de Darien la habían dejado aturdida... y por si fuera poco, instantes después había tenido que tomar una decisión importante: el decidir la firma del contrato que le proponía el gerente de la disquera; sí, ...la persona en la limusina no era Gepardo, ...sino el gerente de la disquera, acompañado por Aldor, Haruka y Michiru; ...Darien se había adelantado a los hechos ...y a sus sentimientos, pero, ...a pesar de todo, ella era la culpable...

__

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

...Gepardo le devolvió la mirada a Serena para después voltearse hacia Aldor; quien había estado atento de los pensamientos de su protegida; él negó con la cabeza; Gepardo se acercó a los vidrios que separaban las dos habitaciones, y sin dudar colocó su mano sobre él, como si con eso pudiera alcanzarla para consolarla... pero, esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, Serena lo evadió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo...

__

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels

To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see

Even though the moment´s gone, I'm still holding on somehow

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I´m sorry)

Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know, (I should know), cos I loved and lost the day I let

Yes, I loved and lost the day I let

Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go

...Serena terminó de cantar la canción; en ese momento sintió un dolor en el pecho, un presentimiento... alguien corría peligro, cerró los ojos -..." Darien "...-

-...¡Serena!...- Rini entró estrepitosamente a la cabina, de cerca la seguían Michiru, Haruka, Aldor y Gepardo -...¡dijiste que esperarías a que regresara para grabar la canción!...- ¬¬

Michiru sonrió -...pequeña los productores tienen prisa por terminar...-

Rini la observó de reojo, sin estar convencida.

Haruka miró a Serena, quien no había dicho palabra alguna -… ¿qué te pasa Bombón?, te ves muy pálida…- preguntó ella preocupada. 

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -...¿se siente bien?...-

-…no es nada…- contestó Serena no queriendo preocuparlos.

-…¿tú también lo sentiste verdad?…- dijo Michiru, no era una pregunta era más bien una afirmación 

-…si…- susurró ella agarrándose el pecho -…presiento que va a haber problemas…- continuó Serena.

-…¿esta fue la última canción que tenias que grabar?…- preguntó Haruka 

-…si…- contestó la aludida -…aunque, ...aún tengo que ver el diseño de la portada del disco... y...-

-...por eso no habrá problema...- intervino Gepardo -...yo me encargaré de todo...-

Serena lo miró -...¿pero?...-

-...creo que lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento es regresar a Japón...- respondió Gepardo, pero no sólo a la pregunta -...siga su corazón, tome las decisiones que tenga que tomar y aclare todo, ...así podrá estar tranquila...-

Serena asintió bastante conmovida; conocía los sentimientos de su instructor... y ella le había correspondido con ese beso; pero a pesar de eso, Gepardo deseaba que estuviera segura de lo que hacia... lo único importante para él era ella, y lo que sentía...

-...bien..- masculló ella tratando de aclararse la voz - entonces habrá cambio de planes; Rini nos vamos hoy; ...¿Haruka, Michiru? 

-…nos vamos contigo Bombón, ¿no es así Michiru?…- contestó Haruka 

-…si; si aparece un nuevo enemigo tenemos que estar presentes para poder proteger a nuestra Princesa y amiga; además debemos poner a las demás al corriente, deben estar listas para lo que venga…- respondió Michiru.

Serena sonrió, agradeciendo el cariño que le demostraban -...bien, ...entonces: partimos enseguida...-

Gepardo miró a Aldor -...¿Aldor?...-

-...me adelantaré al aeropuerto para que tengan listo el jet...- indicó él, le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a Serena para luego salir...

«...Aeropuerto, Inglaterra...»

...Gepardo estacionó la limusina al pie de las escaleras del jet; como había quedado, Aldor ya estaba ahí.

-…todo esta listo, podemos subir…- dijo él; Michiru, Haruka y Rini lo sigueron dejando a Serena a solas con Gepardo.

-...gracias...- masculló ella acercándosele para despedirse, pero su instructor la detuvo.

-...no quiero despedidas, ...pronto la alcanzaré...- él la miró directamente a los ojos -...Serena, ...aún no me rindo, ...lucharé... por ti... lo juro...- y sin más volvió a la limusina para luego marcharse...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...Elessar observó fijamente el portal que conectaba a Eternia con la Tierra; sabía que Gepardo y Aldor habían decidido permanecer en la Tierra, él mismo les había dado la opción de elegir... pero, a pesar de eso la presencia de Gepardo en ese planeta lo inquietaba... y más en estos últimos días; tomó aire -...what do you want, ...Elium? - ( qué es lo que quieres, ...Elium? ) cuestionó de pronto. 

El lither apareció a unos metros de él -...I thought that you´re enjoying my company...- (...pensé que estaba disfrutando mi compañía...) replicó consciente de que el Lord Aither había percibido su presencia desde hacia varias horas. 

Elessar quien no estaba sorprendido de verlo con vida, no se molestó en mirarlo o responder.

-...el gran Lord Elessar lleva dos días aquí, mirando fijamente esa cosa...- señaló con la mirada el portal -...lo vigila como si este fuera a escapar...- continuó Elium con tonó burlón -...¿o acaso lo que vigila esta del otro lado?, ...ya sé, ¡se trata de aquella joven por la que demuestra tanto interes!, ¿cierto?...-

Esta vez Elessar se volteo hacia él, y antes de que Elium se diera cuenta, el Lord Aither apuntó su arco a la cabeza del Lither -...tienes suerte de que aún siga de buen humor...- y sin más disparó, obligando a Elium a desaparecer...

«...en el jet...»

...poco después de que el jet despegó con destino a Tokio; Rini quien estaba bastante cansada se quedó profundamente dormida, entonces Haruka y Michiru aprovecharon para acercarse a Serena. 

-…Bombón, ¿qué vas a hacer con respecto a lo que pasó cuando te encontramos por primera vez en Londres? -preguntó Haruka un poco dudosa - ...digo, ¿se lo dirás a Rini?…-

-…tengo que hacerlo…- contestó Serena firmemente.

-…pero, ¿no crees que tendrá un diferente concepto de ti, ...o de su madre?…- replicó Michiru. 

-…pensé en eso...- masculló Serena -...pero Rei y Darien también me vieron, ...saben lo que sucedió; ...cuando los vea de nuevo me van a llenar de preguntas y con Rini ahí...- bajó la mirada -...no quiero que se entere de esa manera, prefiero decírselo yo misma…- 

-…tienes razón…- dijeron ambas. 

Todo quedó de nuevo en silencio, así que durmieron hasta llegar a Japón. Al bajar del avión, en el aeropuerto, para su sorpresa eran esperados por Setsuna quien llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Hotaru, también había tenido el mismo presentimiento; camino a la mansión de las outhers se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse la tarde del día siguiente en el templo Hikawa, después de eso Serena, Rini y Aldor se dirigieron a la mansión Le Rivau, antes de irse a dormir, Serena habló a Rei para avisarle sobre la junta que tendrían, sin dar muchas explicaciones, le dijo que las outhers estarían presentes y que por favor le avisara a las demás, incluido Darien...

«... Al día siguiente, Residencia Le Rivau...»

Serena estaba en la oficina arreglando algunos asuntos de los negocios que le había heredado Gepardo después de su "supuesta" muerte; miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 4 P.M., iba a levantarse cuando... 

-…Serena dijiste que hoy iríamos con las chicas, no las he visto desde lo de Neherenia…- dijo Rini con ansiedad.

-…si Rini, hoy las veremos, iremos después de haber comido, ¿estas de acuerdo?…- 

-...por supuesto que si...- replicó una Rini bastante emocionada.

Serena recogió sus cosas, y guió a la pequeña hasta la puerta de la mansión, ahí se toparon con Ian.

-…¿milady?… - susurró Ian.

-…Ian, voy a salir con Rini a comer y de ahí al templo Hikawa, cualquier problema me hablas al celular, …¿esta bien?...- indicó ella.

-…por supuesto milady, …el señor Aldor, ¿no la acompañará?...- preguntó Ian.

-…esta vez no es necesario...- Serena le sonrió -...estaré bien Ian no te preocupes...- dicho esto le extendió a Rini la mano, ella la tomó cariñosamente, la pequeña había extrañado mucho a Serena el tiempo en el que estuvieron separadas y era por eso que no deseaba alejarse mucho de ella.

Subieron al coche, un Mercedes Benz, convertible, color negro; salieron de la mansión Le Rivau, a los pocos minutos se encontraban en un restaurante; Serena observó a Rini mientras ella tomaba su lugar -..." tengo que hablar con Rini; Rei debe haber contado todo a las chicas, ¡me van a bombardear con preguntas!"...- apretó los labios -..." y no deseo que Rini se entere de lo sucedido por nadie más que por mi"...-

-…¿qué pasa Serena?…- cuestionó Rini al verla tan pensativa.

-…necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso …- 

-… no es necesario que me digas nada...- contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa -...con que estemos juntas soy feliz …-

-…lo sé Rini, pero hay cosas... que...- Serena tomó aire -...Rini, durante el tiempo que estuve lejos... cambie bastante...- bajó la mirada -...tanto, ...que no creo que hubieras podido reconocerme...- 

-...Serena... no...-

-...por favor, es mejor que lo escuches de mis labios ahora, ...a que lo hagas después por alguien más...- insistió ella, Rini guardó silencio -…es, ...algo difícil de explicar, ...y espero que comprendas, ...aunque no tenga excusa alguna - cerró los ojos y sonrió irónicamente -...no estoy muy orgullosa por lo que hice... pero en ese momento parecía correcto...- Serena fijó sus intensos ojos azules en el rostro de su futura hija... 

«...en algún lugar de la atmósfera terrestre...»

...Neherenia observaba a través del espejo en donde estaba encerrada, como poco a poco se alejaba de la Tierra; entonces sintió que una extraña energía comenzaba a rodearla.

-…¿Cómo puede ser posible que la Reina de la Luna Llena, haya sido derrotada por unas simples niñas?…- cuestionó una extraña voz.

-… ¿Quién es?…- preguntó Neherenia intrigada

La voz rió -...yo te ayudaré, si quieres que tus planes se hagan realidad...-...

«...en el restaurant...»

...Rini sonrió cuando Serena terminó de hablar -…a pesar de todo,...aún lo único que me importa es que volviste…- insistió.

-… Rini...- Serena le dedicó una tierna sonrisa -...lo que te dije lo hice por que te quiero mucho, por eso quiero que me prometas algo...-

La pequeña le devolvió la sonria -...¿si?...-

-...sé que yo no soy tú madre, sino la Neo - reina Serena; ...yo, tan sólo soy la versión joven de ella, pero a pesar de eso te quiero tanto como llegaré a quererte cuando nazcas en el futuro; por eso Rini, no importa lo que te haya dicho, no quiero que cambies la forma en la que vez a tú mami, la Neo - reina, ¿de acuerdo?…- 

Rini afirmó con la cabeza, la abrazó y le susurró al oído -… ya te dije que no va a cambiar la forma en la que te veo y te respeto, para mí eres mi madre y eso absolutamente nada lo va a cambiar…-...

«...mientras tanto, Templo Hikawa...»

Las chicas esperaban la hora de la reunión, no sabían la razón, ya que Serena no le había dado muchas explicaciones a Rei. 

-…¿para que será esta junta?…- comentó una joven de rubia cabellera recogida en una media cola con un listón rojo y ojos color azul.

-…no lo sé Mina, la verdad no sé que pensar, Serena ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la que solía ser...- respondió una joven de estatura alta, de larga cabellera color negro con tonos violetas y ojos violetas. 

-...en parte nosotras tuvimos la culpa; ...siempre le decíamos que tomara las cosas más en serio, que tenía que hacerlo por el futuro, porque será la soberana de Tokio de Cristal…- intervino una joven de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color.

-…tienes razón Ami, por eso entró a la famosa "escuela para damas", y cambió… - continuó una joven bastante alta de cabellera color café recogida en una cola de caballo, con unos bellos ojos color esmeralda, llevaba puestos unos aretes en forma de rosas.

-...no me refiero a ese cambió...- replicó Rei -...sí, después de haber conocido a sus "guardianes" era más responsable, adquirió los modales de una princesa, lo que es; es mucho más poderosa y hábil en las peleas; ...se superó en la escuela, es puntual... ya no come de la manera en que lo hacia, ...todo eso esta bien...- bajó la mirada -...pero cuando la ví en Inglaterra, ...no quedaba nada de eso...-

-...Rei...-

Ella tomó aire -...antes podía tener una leve idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero ahora no… - 

Todo quedó en silencio, ...las chicas aún no terminaban de asimilar lo que Rei les había contado acerca de lo sucedido en Inglaterra, no podían creerlo... parecía que la sailor del fuego hubiera estado hablando de otra persona.

Mina la miró -…pero… - iba a replicar, pero guardó silencio al ver que Darien venía subiendo por las escaleras del templo, no tenía muy buena cara; pasó el tiempo, y en el preciso momento en el que sonaron las 6 P.M. llegó Serena con Rini tomada de la mano, las outhers iban detrás de ellas; por fin todos estaban ahí. 

-…¡chicas, Darien!…- dijo Rini con entusiasmo, les dio un abrazó a las inner para luego abrazar a Darien -…los extrañe mucho…- 

Serena tomó aire -...buenas tardes, chicas, ...Darien - 

-…hola niñas…- Haruka y Michiru se le unieron en el saludo. 

-… buenas tardes…- contestaron las chicas al unísono, entonces el cuarto se llenó de un silencio incómodo, el cual fue rotó por Rei.

-…bien Serena, ¿para qué nos querías?…- cuestionó ella.

-…ayer Michiru y yo pudimos percibir una extraña energía, ...creemos que hay un nuevo enemigo…- respondió Serena en un tono tan serio, que era poco usual en ella.

-…o sea que si no se muestra otro enemigo, ...no te hubieras dignado a dirigirnos la palabra de nuevo…- replicó Rei pensativamente.

-…Rei…- Serena trató de replicar pero no pudo.

-…¡¿por qué te alejaste de nosotras así nada más?!...- Rei hizo una pausa -...cuando volviste dijiste que querías arreglar las cosas, ...pero te fuiste de nuevo sin siquiera avisarnos...-

Darien también la miró -...además de haberte llevado a Rini sin decir nada...-

-...nos enteramos que habías regresado a Londres...- continuó Rei -...gracias a tú madre y a Ian...-

Serena iba a contestarles, cuando la interrumpió Michiru -…no se fue por su gusto; Darien, Rei, si recuerdan mi representante quedó asombrado con la voz de Serena...- 

Haruka afirmó con la cabeza -...el gerente de la disquera vino a Japón para ofrecerle un contrato, pero debía regresar a Londres enseguida para grabar el álbum y lanzarlo a la venta lo antes posible, todo fue muy rápido - 

-...se logró producir el disco en tampoco tiempo, gracias a que Serena ya tenia algunas canciones escritas y todas fueron aceptadas…- volvió a intervenir Michiru.

Entonces Serena tomó la palabra -…sólo pude avisar a mis padres, y llevé a Rini conmigo ya que no pienso dejarla sola otra vez…- 

-…bien, ...pero existen los teléfonos y el Internet y como último recurso el servicio postal…- volvió a replicar Darien.

-…estoy de acuerdo con él…- dijo Ami

-…no sabes cuanto te extrañamos Serena, además te necesitamos, ...sobre todo con los Death Moon...- comentó Lita con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-…bien, ...pero ya estas aquí y es lo que cuenta…- dijo Mina con su característica sonrisa y tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

-…no, eso no es lo que cuenta Mina...- volvió a replicar Rei quien seguía bastante molesta -...hay muchas cosas que nos tiene que explicar: ¡¡¿quÉ hubiera hecho si no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a Rini eh?!!…- 

-…cálmate Rei no tienes por que gritarle a Mina, ella sólo esta diciendo lo que siente…- intervino Lita -...además todo salió bien, ...lo demás quedó en el pasado...-

Darien bajó la mirada.

-…¡¡para ustedes es fácil!!...- de tan enojada que estaba, Rei olvidó que Rini estaba presente -...no la vieron en ese estado tan deporable, tomada y vestida como una cualquiera...- todos, excepto Serena y Rini se le quedaron viendo.

-…¡¡Rei checa tú boca antes de que causes problemas!!…- interrumpió Haruka regañándola.

-…Haruka, no te preocupes...- intervino Serena -...Rini sabe todo, yo misma se lo dije, y fue precisamente porque sabía que esto pasaría...- bajó su mirada para observar a Rini, ella se había abrazado de sus piernas como tratando de protegerla de las palabras de Rei; Serena se volteo hacia Setsuna quien llevaba a la pequeña Hotaru en brazos y le hizo una seña.

-...me quiero quedar...- dijo Rini adivinando sus intenciones.

Serena le sonrió -...estaré bien, ...ahora ve y acompaña a Setsuna...- sin otra opción Rini siguió a la Sailor del Tiempo quien comenzaba a alejarse del templo, una vez que se hubieron marchado; Serena se volteo nuevamente hacia la Sailor del Fuego -...bien, ¿eso es todo Rei?, ...¿Darien?...- sonrió irónicamente al no obtener respuesta, entonces continuó -...sí cometí graves errores, ...pero no me arrepiento de nada, lo que hice, en ese momento me pareció correcto...- 

-...y divertido...- agregó Rei.

-…creí que esto se trataba de comprensión, y confianza Rei...-

-...¿después de lo sucedido?...-

-...¡Rei!...- Lita iba a intervenir pero Darien la detuvo.

-...si, veo que me equivoco…- una tristeza inundo su mirada por unos instantes, como si algunos recuerdos llegaran a su mente -…no puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores…- esta vez Serena era la molesta, esperó que alguien contestara, pero nadie lo hizo, entonces continuó con tono sarcástico -…"Serena estudia", ..."Serena no seas tan tonta", ..."Serena estas gorda", ..."deja de ser golosa Serena.. que Darien te va a dejar"...- apretó sus puños -...¡¡¡¿cuántas veces me lo repitieron?!!! Ehh?!!...- su mirada se posó en la Sailor del Fuego -...¿acaso alguna de ustedes se miró al espejo por un minuto?, ¡díganme!, ¡¿acaso ustedes son el ejemplo de perfección?!, ...no, entonces ¡¿porqué yo tengo que ser perfecta todo el tiempo?!...- cerró los ojos, ya que sabía la respuesta -...si, es cierto: es porque soy la Princesa...- los miró nuevamente -...¡pues bien!, ¡¡la Princesa también es humana!!, ¿saben?... y se equivoca, ...al igual que ustedes, también puedo estar confundida, o tropezar... la diferencia es: que ahora aprendo de mis errores, y sigo adelante...- varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Serena - ¡¡¡ya no soy la misma niña llorona y torpe que caía y esperaba a que la recogieran!!!, ¡¡¡¿no era eso lo que ustedes querían?!!…- 

Serena concluyó, estaba bastante agitada y sus ojos enrojecidos; pero en verdad había logrado conmover a todos los presentes; iba a marcharse, pero Darien la detuvo, para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla; Serena en un principio iba a rechazarlo pero lo aceptó, desahogando todo su dolor...

«...en algún lugar de la atmósfera terrestre...»

...-…yo te ayudaré si quieres que tus planes se hagan realidad…- indicó la voz, el espejo que encerraba a Neherenia se rompió dejándola libre -… ahora sólo debes de cumplir tus deseos; vengarte de la persona que te encerró …-

Neherenia cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro de Sailor Moon, aquella mirada tan irme y decidida -… esa niña arruinó todo…- señaló con coraje, ante ella apareció su espejo de los sueños.

-…es tú decisión…- indico la voz -… permanecer como alguien que fue derrotado o demostrar lo contrario…-

Neherenia observó su espejo mientras lo sujetaba, en el se reflejaron varias imágenes del Milenio de Plata, de Sailor Moon y de su propio pasado.

-…la heredera de aquel imperio te ignoro…- insistió la voz -…ahora no solo lo volvió a hacer, también te ha desterrado…-

-…¡¡ella es la responsable de todo!!…- dijo Neherenia llenándose de más odio a cada momento, eso hizo que fuera apretando el espejo hasta romperlo, comenzó a reír maliciosamente observando como las astillas caían sobre la superficie de la Tierra...

«...Templo Hikawa...»

...-...Darien, ...yo...- Serena iba a decir algo, pero sintió una extraña energía -…"¿qué es esto?, es la misma energía que sentí en Londres"…- cerró sus ojos tratando de percibir el origen de esa energía, de pronto de todo el cielo comenzaron a caer astillas de cristal, parecía que el cielo había sido salpicado por diamantina.

-...¿qué es eso?...- cuestionó Mina sorprendida.

Todos miraron el cielo maravillados por lo que estaba pasando, Darien escudriño con su vista, tratando de ver de donde surgía tan extraña lluvia, entonces una de las astillas se encajó en uno de sus ojos.

-...¿estas bien?...- preguntó Serena mirando como Darien se frotaba el ojo derecho.

El sonrió -...no es nada no te preocupes...- señaló volviendo a abrazarla.

Mientras los demás seguían observando, Michiru tomó su talismán, el espejo que le permitía ver si había peligro o no, lo miró, este estaba completamente negro -...¿qué extraño?...- masculló para sí.

-...¿aún sigues teniendo ese presentimiento?...- cuestionó Haruka.

Michiru la miró -...si, pero el espejo no muestra nada... y eso sólo significa que: no hay peligro...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando varias de las astillas que habían caído al suelo se convirtieron en figuras humanas de cristal, que estaban dispuestos a atacarlos.

-...oh por Dios...- masculló Mina.

Haruka sonrió irónicamente, miró a Michiru -...¿decías?...-

Serena se volteo en dirección hacia donde habían ido Setsuna y las niñas -...Plut...-...

~~~~~~

...-...¿porqué Rei tenía que ser tan dura con Serena?...- cuestionó Rini, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo; Setsuna y ella se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas de uno de los parques cercanos al templo.

Setsuna tomó aire -...bueno, ...Sailor Mars siempre ha sido un "poco" sensible cuando se trata de la Princesa...-

Rini suspiró -...Rei estaba realmente enojada con ella...- 

-...si, pero no te guies por las apariencias Pequeña Dama; ...a pesar de lo que viste, ...Sailor Mars quiere mucho a Serena...- Setsuna guardó silencio repentinamente al ver que las figuras de cristal de Neherenia comenzaban a rodearlas, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia unos arbustos y depositó a Hotaru, para resguardarla. Setsuna miró a Rini, las dos asintieron, y se transformaron en unos cuantos segundos.

-...Grito, ...¡Mortal!...- el poder de Plut destruyó varias de las figuras, pero estas se reconstruyeron en unos cuantos segundos -...no funciona...- se quedó estática al ver que algunas de las figuras, pretendían acercarse a Hotaru.

-...¡no déjenla!...- Sailor Chibi - moon se interpuso, entonces el enemigo la sujetó.

En ese momento un intenso resplandor cubrió la parte del parque en donde se encontraban, desintegrando las figuras de cristal que se habían formado.

-...¿qué sucedió?...- masculló Plut intrigada, se quedó estática al ver a Hotaru -...Dios mío, no puede ser...-

Rini miró a Hotaru, la bebé que habían dejado en los arbustos se había convertido en una niña de ocho años.

-...pero si...- intentó decir Setsuna pero fue interrumpida por la misma Hotaru.

-...la niña de los cabellos dorados...- hizo una pausa, miró a Plut y a Rini -...nuestra Princesa esta en peligro...-

Rini se quedó estática -...¡¿Serena?!...-...

~~~~~~

...las figuras de cristal se acercaron a todos en unos cuantos instantes -...chicas...- dijo Serena indicando que debían transformarse, todas asintieron. Para cuando todas estuvieron transformadas, las figuras se habían multiplicado y se preparaban para atacarlas.

-...¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!...-

-...¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!...-

Los dos poderes se unieron destruyendo a varias de las figuras pero estas volvieron a surgir.

-...¡¿qué sucede?!...- cuestionó Jupiter.

-...¡Maremoto de Neptuno!...- Michiru lo intentó de nuevo, logró destruir varias de las figuras, pero estas se reconstruyeron en unos cuantos segundos -...no funciona...-

El enemigo comenzó a rodear a las sailors, haciendo que estas retrocedieran, quedando acorraladas, entonces una serie de rosas destruyó a varias figuras dejando un camino por donde ellas pudieron salir.

-...vamos scouts...- indicó Tuxedo Mask desde las ramas de un árbol, las sailors corrieron hacia él.

-...¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!...- el poder de Mercury sólo logró detener a las figuras por algunos segundos.

-...nada funciona...- dijo Tuxedo Mask bajando del árbol.

Venus lo miró -...entonces, ¿qué haremos?...- cuestionó preocupada.

-...tal vez...- comenzó a decir Darien, cuando una punzada en su cabeza lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-...Darien...- susurró Sailor Moon mientras lo ayudaba.

-...Serena, ¡cuidado!...- gritó Venus al ver que las figuras iban a atacarla.

Sailor Moon no se movió, no pensaba dejar a Darien.

-...¡Grito!, ...¡Mortal!...- el poder de Plut protegió a Sailor Moon y a Tuxedo Mask.

-...Plut, ...Chibi - moon...- masculló Mars mirándolas.

Haruka se volteo hacia Hotaru sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos -...¿Sailor Saturn?...-

Hotaru iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Plut -...¡cuidado!...- indicó advirtiéndoles de las nuevas figuras que se habían formado, ahora estas planeaban atacar como un solo ente.

Sailor Moon reaccionó, dejó a Tuxedo Mask al cuidado de Rini, para luego interponerse entre las figuras y las sailors.

-...Serena...- masculló Darien mirándola.

Ella se preparó, a toda costa detendría a esas cosas, su energía comenzó a concentrarse a su alrededor, las figuras parecieron interesarse bastante al sentir su poder, todas se derritieron para luego fundirse y tomar una nueva forma.

-...Neherenia...- dijeron a coro las inners reconociendo a la mujer que había aparecido.

Neherenia se volteo hacia Sailor Moon -...vos ser la culpable de todo...- indicó mirándola con odio -...¡¡muere!!...- gritó en su mano apareció una espada, en unos cuantos segundos la empuñó contra Serena.

-...¡¡Flecha!!...- Sailor Moon iba a defenderse, pero...

~~~Flashback~~~

(Cap. XIII)

...."-...Princesa, ...Gepardo, ...murió...-

-...¡¡you couldn´t save him!!...- (¡no pudiste salvarlo!).

Serena se encontró en una especie de isla, al centro de esta había una laguna de aguas un poco turbias, se podía decir que en su interior, el lago albergaba a un volcán, debido a las columnas de azufre y vapor de agua que emanaban de su superficie.

-...and you´ll can not save anyone... from me...- (y no podrás salvar a nadie... de mi) la misma voz grave, y con eco se repitió en su mente, de pronto de la nada apareció uno de los comandantes de los lithers: Elium.

Elium dio unos pasos, acercándose a ella, desenfundó su espada -...I´ll take your life...- (... acabaré con tú vida...) se lanzó hacia Serena, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla Gepardo se interpuso; la espada del Elium atravezó el cuerpo de Gepardo...

~~~Flashback~~~

-...¡¡¡Gepardo!!!...- el gritó de Aldor hizo reaccionar a Serena.

-...¡¡no!!...- ella se quedó estática al ver que su visión en parte se hacia realidad: la espada que había empuñado Neherenia atravezó el cuerpo de Gepardo quien se había interpuesto para salvarla -...¡Gepardo!...-

El sujetó la espada, pero su atacante la retiró al ver que había fallado; Aldor y Serena sujetaron a Gepardo antes de que cayera al suelo, ella lo recostó en sus piernas -...no...- 

Neherenia rió al ver el rostro de todos, se volteo hacia Sailor Moon -...¿dónde quedó esa mirada tan firme y decidida?...- cuestionó burlonamente.

...- ¡¡¿cómo pudiste?!!...- exclamó ella sollozando.

...- me encargaré del resto de tus amigos, ...y de este planeta...- señaló Neherenia -...¡¡y tú ya no estarás aquí para evitarlo!!, ¡¡¡muere!!...- de nuevo concetró todo su poder, esta vez, miles de dagas salieron disparadas hacia Gepardo, Aldor y Sailor Moon; ella sólo se limitó a cubrir a Gepardo con su cuerpo; las dagas alcanzaron su objetivo causando una gran explosión.

-...¡¡¡No!!!...- gritó Tuxedo Mask. 

Neherenia sonrió satisfecha -...por fin, ...esta muerta...- observó fijamente el lugar del ataque, esperando a que el polvo se disipara, cuando lo hizo, se quedó estática... Aldor había empuñado su espada horizontalmente para crear un campo protector...

-...aún no...- replicó firmemente Sailor Moon, había recostado a Gepardo completamente en el suelo, estaba incada a su lado sujetando uno de sus brazos; ninguno tenía rasguño alguno; Serena miró a los ojos a Neherenia -...nunca me derrotarás...- la tiara que llevaba en su frente estalló, dejando ver su insignia, un resplandor fue recorriendo su cuerpo cambiando su traje de sailor. Serena extendió las alas que habían aparecido en su espalda y se puso de pie.

-...¡¡deberías estar muerta!!...- gritó Neherenia enfurecida.

Serena tomó aire y sonrió levemente -...soy eternal...- susurró, la señaló -...¡¡¡Flecha de Fuego!!!...- su ataque, rodeó a su enemiga con una enorme cortina de llamas. 

Convencida de su victoria, Serena le dio la espalda, recorrió el lugar con la mirada asegurándose que sus sailors estuvieran a salvo, Rini estaba con Darien, ...así que por el momento no la necesitaba, entonces enfocó su atención a Gepardo... 

-...Chita tenía razón... te gusta ser el héroe...- masculló Aldor presionando la herida de su amigo para detener la hemorragia

-..."...¿por eso tuve la visión?, ...Gepardo..."...- Sailor Moon se agachó mientras su mirada se llenaba de ternura.

Gepardo sonrió débilmente por el comentario de Aldor, observó su herida -...siempre agujeros...- tomó aire -...si ...con...tinúo de esta ma...nera, ...ter... minaré como queso gruyere...- guardó silencio al sentir que su protegida tomaba su mano, la miró a los ojos -...no... quiero... que des...perdicie lágrimas.. en mi..-

Serena sonrió, y negó con la cabeza -...gracias... de nuevo...- sin decir más colocó ambas manos sobre la herida de su instructor, Aldor retiró las suyas al ver que Sailor Moon concentraba su energía, esta apareció a su alrededor enfocándose en sus manos -...¡¡Viento Curativo!!...- su energía rodeó la herida y en cuestión de instantes la cerró; al mismo tiempo se escuchó un ruido muy extraño, acompañado por una risa que Serena ya conocía.

-...¡¡Sailor Moon!!...-

Ella se volteo para darse cuenta de que su enemiga no había sido vencida, Neherenia había escapado de la cortina de llamas, había alcanzado a Tuxedo Mask y Chibi - moon; la pequeña yacía a unos metros, mientras que Darien, quien estaba aturdido por la astilla en su ojo, era sujetado por Neherenia.

-...¡suéltalo!...- gritó Serena al ver que Neherenia comenzaba a elevarse con Darien.

-...él vendrá conmigo...- indicó su enemiga, señaló a Serena -...tú querido Príncipe pagará todo lo que me has hecho...- agregó.

Serena iba a seguirla, pero extrañamente su transformación desapareció -...no... ¡¿por qué?!...- desesperada se volteó hacia las sailors -...¡¡scouts!!...- todas asintieron. 

-...¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!...-

-...¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!...-

-...¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!...-

-...¡Tormenta de hojas de roble de Jupiter!....-

Todos los poderes se unieron en uno solo, que salió directo hacia Neherenia, ella solo levantó el brazo que tenía libre, al hacerlo el ataque de las sailors desapareció.

-...imposible...- exclamó Neptune asombrada.

-...¡¡¡Darien!!!...- gritó Serena al ver que no podía hacer nada por detenerla, pronto los perdió de vista -...¡no puede ser!...- se dejó caer de rodillas, golpeó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas -...Darien...-...

«...Palacio de Neherenia...»

...Neherenia observó a su prisionero, él estaba recargado en su trono, tenía los ojos abiertos pero en uno de ellos, en el que había caído la astilla había un extraño resplandor, esta causaba que Darien estuviera como hipnotizado.

-...dime, ¿qué se siente no poder oponerte a nada?...- cuestionó Neherenia, sonrió -...no te preocupes dentro de dos horas dejarás de recordar todo lo que te importa...- se volteo hacia uno de los espejos que había en el salón en el que estaban, en el apareció la imagen de Sailor Moon -...claro que antes podrás ver las últimas horas de tú amada Princesa...- volvió su mirada hacia una sombra que estaba de pie a un lado de una de las columnas.

-...ya se lo dije, en cuanto muerda el anzuelo, ...yo me encargaré - la sombra hizo una reverencia, y después salió del palacio...

«...Al anochecer, ...Templo Hikawa...»

__

...Have you ever love and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry...

...Gepardo caminó lentamente hacia Serena, quien se encontraba de pie al borde de las escaleras del templo, las demás se habían reunido en el interior de este para planear el rescate de Darien. -...no se culpe...- susurró Gepardo sujetándola de los hombros.

Serena bajó la mirada -...no puedo evitarlo...- apretó sus puños -...le fallé, ...no estuve ahí cuando me necesitó...- 

-...lo rescataremos...- indicó firmemente su instructor, hizo que lo mirara -...se lo prometo...-

-...todo esta listo...- dijo Aldor acercándose por atrás.

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -...adelántate, ...enseguida iré...- de nuevo volvió su mirada hacia Serena, quien lo observaba intrigada -...traeré ayuda, a todo un ejército Aither si es necesario... pero cumpliré mi promesa...-

Serena asintió, sonrió lo mejor que pudo para agradecerle -...gracias...-

Su instructor dió media vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse; entonces Rei, Setsuna y Rini, quienes habían observado todo se acercaron a ella.

-...todo saldrá bien, ...ya lo verás...- insistió la pequeña -...Gepardo se encargará...-

Serena negó con la cabeza -...él no lo entiende...- hizo una pausa -...ni ustedes...- la insignia en su frente surgió con un intenso resplandor, su nueva transformación apareció -...no puedo... esperar más...- agregó extendiendo las alas en su espalda.

-...¡Serena no!...- gritó Raye sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, fue hacia ella para tratar de detenerla pero fue en vano Sailor Moon se había elevado dirigiéndose hacia el cielo.

-...creo que la palabra: esperar, no la convenció...- masculló Plut.

De pronto Rini comenzó a sentirse mal, Setsuna la sujetó justo cuando iba a caer -...¿Pequeña Dama?...-

-...¿qué... sucede?...- susurró Rini

Plut tomó aire -...temo que Neherenia esté a punto de cambiar la historia...-

-...¿el futuro cambiará?...- preguntó Rei consternada

Setsuna miró a Rini -...si no hacemos algo, sí...-...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...Aldor y Gepardo atravezaron a toda velocidad el portal, se detuvieron al ver a Elessar de pie frente a ellos. 

-...no esperaba verlos tan pronto...- indicó él voltéandose hacia ellos.

-...milord...- susurró Aldor haciendo el saludo tradicional.

Gepardo, olvidándose de los saludos, desmontó de su caballo, se acercó al Lord Aither para luego hincarse ante él -...milord se lo ruego, ...debe ayudarnos...-

Elessar desmontó también, se acercó a él -...Gepardo, ¡ponte de pie!...- ordenó obligándolo a hacerlo.

Gepardo lo miró a los ojos -...Neherenia regresó y con mucho más poder; intentó matar a la Princesa pero falló así que se llevó consigo al Príncipe Endimión...- continuó -...por eso necesito a varios de nuestros guerreros aithers...-

Elessar negó con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda -...temo que esta vez tendré que negarme...-

-...pero milord, ¡¡su hija peligra!!...- insistió Gepardo.

-...la respuesta es: NO, Gepardo...- Elessar tomó aire -...te dije que no deseaba más intervenciones en esa época, no importa lo que suceda: así debe ser...-

-...lo siento en verdad milord, ¡¡pero yo NO me quedaré cruzado de brazos!!...- Gepardo dio media vuelta montó su caballo y atravezó el portal de regreso. 

Elessar suspiró, se volteó hacia Aldor -...será mejor que vayas con él, ...no deseo que por su arrojo pierda la vida...-...

«...Templo Hikawa...»

...Sailor Jupiter miró a Mercury -...¿encontraste algo?...- cuestionó, Amy negó con la cabeza, seguían en el interior del templo; Rini dormía en una de las habitaciones, mientras las demás continuaban buscando la base del enemigo.

-...¡chicas lo tengo!....- intervinó Luna entrando a la habitación junto con Artemis y Diana, estaba notablemente emocionada -...la extraña lluvia que cayó fueron astillas de cristal, ¿cierto?...-

-...sí, ...pero...- comenzó a replicar Mars.

-...miren...- insistió Luna, señalando algunas de las astillas que habían quedado de la batalla.

-...son las mismas...- intervino Sailor Uranus.

Luna afirmó con la cabeza -....a Neherenia le encanta moverse a través de los espejos, ...la lluvia de astillas no fue una casualidad, la provocó Neherenia... desde el cielo...-

-...por eso Sailor Moon...- comentó Mercury comprendiendo.

-...la base de Neherenia se encuentra arriba...- intervino Venus.

Luna miró a las sailors -...chicas, no pierdan tiempo...- las sailors asintieron, formaron un círculo para utilizar la teletransportación.

-...esperen...- susurró Chibi - moon saliendo de la habitación -...yo también iré...-

-...pero Pequeña Dama...- replicó Plut.

-...también soy una Sailor Scout...- insistió la pequeña, las sailors asintieron; Chibi - moon se unió a ellas, un resplandor las rodeó haciéndolas desaparecer...

«...Palacio de Neherenia...»

...una sombra entró al palacio, llevaba en brazos a Serena, caminó hasta donde estaba Neherenia -...es toda suya...- masculló 

Neherenia observó al extraño desconfiadamente -...aún sigue con vida...- indicó él depositando el cuerpo de su enemiga a sus pies. 

-...bien hecho...-

La sombra se quitó el casco y el gorro que cubrían su rostro -...ha sido un placer...- replicó Febo haciendo una reverencia, y sin más volvió a salir del palacio.

-...bien, ...ahora sólo faltan esas malditas Sailors Scouts...- susurró Neherenia triunfalmente...

~~~~~~

...las chicas aparecieron justo al pie de las escaleras que conducían a las puertas del palacio de Neherenia; varios metros las separaban de su objetivo.

-...bien, llegó el momento...- indicó Mars.

-...tal vez deberíamos esperar a Gepardo...- musitó Chibi - moon.

Neptun la miró -...no podemos perder más tiempo pequeña...-

Rini asintió sabiendo que era verdad, entre más tiempo pasara menos posibilidades tendrían de ayudar a sus padres.

-...¿listas?...- cuestionó Uranus preparándose.

Todas asintieron para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras, dispuestas a iniciar la batalla, entonces...

-...¡¡scouts!!...- gritó Gepardo con todas sus fuerzas, cabalgó junto con Aldor hasta las escaleras para alcanzarlas; las chicas lo miraron.

-...pensamos que no vendrían...- dijo Venus.

Uranus asintió -...¡¿dónde demonios esta la ayuda?!...-

Gepardo desmontó al igual que Aldor, tomó aire -...las cosas se complicaron...- respondió mirando el suelo.

-...pues bien, también aquí...- replicó Mars con tono sarcástico -...tú protegida decidió que no podía esperar más, ¡así que atacó el palacio por su propia cuenta!...-

Gepardo negó con la cabeza, se volteo hacia Aldor quien observaba fijamente el palacio, como si pudiera ver a través de el -...¿qué es lo que ves? -

Aldor tomó aire -...la Princesa... no tiene intenciones de ponerse de pie... o seguir luchando...- 

Mars apretó sus puños -...bien, si no quiere, ¡¡la obligaremos!!...- miró a las demás -...chicas, nosotras distraeremos a Neherenia, Gepardo tú y Aldor encárgense de Serena...- se dio la vuelta y decididamente caminó hacia el palacio...

~~~~~~

Neherenia observó fijamente a Serena, se cuestionaba el "como" Febo había logrado "derrotar" a su enemiga, cuando ella misma, hasta ahora, no había podido; se acercó a ella dispuesta a levantarla del cuello, pero...

-...¡¡más vale que la sueltes Neherenia!!...- gritó Mars entrando al salón, junto con las demás sailors, Gepardo y Aldor.

-...vaya, ...pensé que nunca llegarían...- comentó Neherenia -...bienvenidas...

Uranus apretó sus puños -...¡¿acaso no escuchaste?!...- suéltala.

La reina de la Luna Llena, sonrió maliciosamente -...si la quieran, vengan por ella...-

-...¡¡será un placer!!...- antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Gepardo desenfundó su espada y se lanzó al ataque; Neherenia al verlo utilizó a su prisionera como escudo, Gepardo sonrió haciendo una maniobra para atacar directamente por el costado, empuñó su espada contra el brazo que sostenía a Serena, pero antes de alcanzara su objetivo su enemiga retrocedió, soltando a su prisionera.

-...¡¡ahora, chicas!!...- exclamó Setsuna, las demás sailors asintieron.

-...¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!...-

-...¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!...-

-...¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!...-

-...¡Tormenta de hojas de roble de Jupiter!....-

Todos los poderes salieron directo hacia Neherenia, Gepardo aprovechó la distracción para tomar a su protegida y regresar a donde las sailors.

Uranus y Neptun se le acercaron -...sácala de aquí, ...y has que reaccione...- pidió Haruka -...necesitamos la ayuda de Sailor Moon, o no podremos derrotar a Neherenia...-

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza, se volteo hacia Aldor, él también asintió; antes de que diera el primer paso, Sailor Chibi - moon lo sujetó.

-...Gepardo... cuídala...- susurró la pequeña.

El sonrió -...por supuesto...- y sin más, él y Aldor salieron del palacio.

-...¡¡malditas!!...- exclamó Neherenia disolviendo los poderes de las sailors -...¡¡aunque se la lleven, no podrán salvarla!!...-

-...outhers, ¡¡ataquen!!...- gritó Plut, preparándose ella misma....

~~~~~~

...-...esta muy fría...- susurró Gepardo recostando a su protegida en el suelo.

Aldor tomó aire, mientras la revisaba -...esto sin duda es obra de Febo, ...es característico de él...-

Gepardo se volteo hacia su amigo -...¿él?, ¿aquí de nuevo?...-

Aldor afirmó con la cabeza -...temo que sí...-

-...no debería extrañarme, ...hierba mala nunca muere...- iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto comenzaron a aparecer cientos de figuras de cristal a su alrededor, las mismas que los habían atacado anteriormente.

-...vaya, veo que no pretenden dejarnos en paz...- comentó Aldor -...esa tal Neherenia si que es persistente...-

Gepardo se puso de pie y desenfundó su espada -...yo me haré cargo, ...tú encargate de hacer reaccionar a la Princesa...- se volteo hacia las figuras, y blandió su espada preparándose -...bien, ¡¡ataquen!!...-...

~~~~~~

-...Grito, ...¡Mortal!...-

-...¡Maremoto de Neptuno!...-

-...Tierra, ...¡Tiembla!...-

Las sailors atacaron repetidas veces a Neherenia, pero ninguno de sus poderes parecía dañarla, al contrario lo único que estaban logrando era enfurecerla más; después de varios minutos al ver que no lograban nada, se detuvieron.

Neherenia rió -...así que ya se cansaron...- de nuevo sonrió maliciosamente -...bien, ...ahora es mi turno...- agregó tronando los dedos, al hacerlo un espejo apareció detrás de cada sailor, y antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo fueron absorbidas al interior del espejo; Neherenia iba a reír pero se quedó estática al ver que Chibi - moon y Hotaru habían logrado escapar a su trampa -...vaya, vaya...-...

~~~~~~

...Serena entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo enfocar fue el rostro de Aldor, él le sonrió -...que bueno que despertó...-

-...hace mucho frío...- susurró ella tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-...fue por el poder de Febo...- explicó Aldor, iba a decir algo más pero Gepardo los interrumpió.

-...¡¡no es hora de charlar!!, Princesa debe ir al palacio y ayudar a sus sailors, ellas la necesitan...-

Serena negó con la cabeza, bajó la mirada -...pero yo...-

Gepardo destruyó a varias de las figuras de cristal que continuaban atacándolos, se acercó a su protegida y la obligó a ponerse de pie -...escúche, ...Sailor Moon no será suficiente esta vez, porque esta batalla no consiste solamente en pelear...-...

~~~~~~

Neherenia sonrió satisfecha al ver la hilera de espejos que aprisionaban a casi todas las sailors.

-...¡¡detente!!...- ordenó Chibi - moon, ella junto con Saturn eran las últimas que quedaban.

Neherenia las miró burlonamente, se dirigió a su trono y se sentó -...y bien, ...¿qué harán?...-...

Chibi - moon apretó sus puños, observó las puertas del palacio -..." Gepardo, date prisa "...-...

- vamos, estoy esperando...- indicó Neherenia mirándolas.

Sailor Saturn se preparó -...yo atacaré...- dijo intercambiando miradas con Chibi - moon, se volteó hacia su enemiga -...yo soy la Sailor de la Destrucción...- señaló blandiendo su arma, un enorme huracan envolvió el lugar...

...cuando Rini pudo volver a ver claramente, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba intacto, el huracan no había causado daños.

Neherenia rió -...grandiosa demostración...- se puso de pie mientras aplaudía -...ahora es mi turno...- agregó tronando los dedos, frente a Hotaru apareció un espejo que la succionó antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Neherenia se volteo hacia Rini -...¿no es hermosa mi colección?... cuestionó señalando la hilera de espejos con las sailors en su interior.

Chibi - moon apretó sus puños -...maldita...- masculló preparándose a atacar, pero sus fuerzas volvieron a fallar, derrumbándola al suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

-...creo que he ganado...- dijo Neherenia observando a Rini -...te estas desvaneciendo lo que implica que ese tipo no logró salvar a la Princesita...- sonrió -...por fin, triunfe...-

-...no, no lo creo...- replicó Serena desde la entrada del salón, se veía agotada y bastante débil, pero estaba de pie.

-...veo que no es fácil acabar contigo...- masculló Neherenia

-...¡Serena!...- dijo Rini sollozando

Serena la miró, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia ella, la recostó en sus brazos, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido con todas las sailors y Darien -...Rini, ¡resiste!...- pidió observando como la pequeña comenzaba a desaparecer -...por favor...-

Ella la miró a los ojos y trató de sonreírle, se acurrucó en sus brazos recordando los arruyos de su mamá -...tú... corazón... es tan... cálido...- susurró cerrando sus ojos -...ma...má...-

-...¡¡¡No, ...Rini!!!....- gritó Serena al ver que el cuerpo de la pequeña se convertía en un resplandor plateado que se incorporó a su propio cuerpo -...¡¡Rini!!...-

-...pronto tú planeta tendrá el mismo fin...- dijo Neherenia acercándose a ella, Serena la miró -...me gusta esa mirada, ...de dolor e impotencia...- 

Serena se puso de pie con dificultades, se energía la rodeó mientras se preparaba a contraatacar

-...¿qué se siente saber que todos te han abandonado?...- cuestionó Neherenia -...¿qué nadie te ayudará...- agregó extendiendo su mano, atacó a Serena haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared al otro lado del salón -...tú eres la responsable de arruinar mis planes...-

-...Princesa...- la voz de Gepardo resonó en el palacio; se encontraba en las puertas, sostenido por Aldor; por fin habían derrotado a las figuras y habían logrado llegar ahí -...¡no se rinda!...- agregó tratando de darle ánimos.

Serena cerró los ojos, estaba muy débil para pelear, entonces recordó las palabras de su instructor -..."esta batalla no consiste en pelear"...-

Serena asintió comprendiendo lo que Gepardo había querido decir, se incorporó nuevamente y miró a Neherenia -...lo siento...- hizo una pausa -...tal vez en algún momento te hice daño...-

Su enemiga la miró intrigada, su coraje volvió -...¡le pedí ayuda al Milenio de Plata!, ¡y tú sólo me ignoraste!...-

Serena bajó la mirada en gesto de sumisión -...te ruego me perdones, yo soy la Princesa Serenity, heredera del Milenio de Plata, y si en algún momento cometí un error, yo misma lo pagaré...- miró a Darien y a las sailors scouts -...nadie más es responsable de mis actos...- se volteo hacia Neherenia de nuevo -...yo soy la culpable, no mis amigos, ni mi planeta...- cerró los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas -...toma mi vida, y véngate, ...pero deja a los demás...-

Neherenia se quedó estática, miró a las sailors, ellas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, se volteo hacia Darien quien debía haber perdido sus recuerdos, él también tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

-...Serena...- la voz de las sailors provocó que los espejos en los que estaban atrapadas se rompieran, las sailors desaparecieron de ellos para volver a aparecer a un lado de Serena.

-...chicas...- susurró Serena sonriéndoles, se volteo hacia Darien quien ya se había puesto de pie, él extendió su mano para sujetar la de Rini quien había aparecido a su lado -...Darien...- agregó sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

Neherenia los miró molesta -...¡¡maldita Princesa de la Luna!!...- gritó agitada y preparandose a atacarla de nuevo.

Serena cerró los ojos -...por favor, déjame ayudarte...- indicó suavemente, Neherenia consternada desvaneció el ataque antes de que dañara a Serena, ella levantó su cabeza ligeramente haciendo que la brisa tocará su rostro, después de unos segundos su insignia apareció rodeándola con un resplandor que sanó todas sus heridas, y haciendo que su nueva transformación y cetro aparecieran. Serena miró a los ojos a Neherenia -...todo volverá a ser como antes, ...lo prometo..- susurró extendiendo sus brazos, para colocar el cetro verticalmente frente a ella, el cetro comenzó a alargarse.

Neherenia comenzó a sentir que la cálida energía de Sailor Moon la rodeaba, observó el intenso resplandor en la punta del cetro, cerró los ojos por algunos instantes, cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró en su palacio, otra vez era niña y estaba rodeada por sus amigos y súbditos

-...Princesa...- dijeron todos saludándola...

...Sailor Moon dejó que el cetro volviera a su tamaño normal, para después hacerlo desaparecer, a los pocos segundos se encontró rodeada por las sailors

-...lo lograste Bombón...- indicó Uranus mirando los restos de la base

Las inner abrazaron a Serena.

-...bien hecho amiga...- intervino Jupiter

Serena se volteo hacia Rini y Darien, quienes la miraban, caminó hasta ellos, dejando hablando a las sailors, Rini sonrió y corrió hacia ella -...te quiero... Serena tonta...-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa -...yo también Rini...-

-...¡¡¡¿Gepardo?!!!...- la alegría fue interrumpida por el grito de Aldor, quien trataba de sostener a su amigo para que no cayera, él había perdido el conocimiento.

Serena se quedó estática, la hérida que Neherenia le había hecho a su instructor de alguna manera se había vuelto a abrir, la sangre brotaba profusamente -...no... ¡¡Gepardo!!...-....

Notas:

Por fin!!!!!!, esta terminado!!!!!... en verdad llegué a creer que el destino estaba en contra de este capítulo... pero a pesar de la carga de trabajo, discos dañados, computadoras embrujadas y padres histéricos ( =P el mío) aquí esta... ¡¡¡¡viva!!!! ( =P no te emociones Aisha... =P ) espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya válido la pena...

Agradecimientos:

Silver Moonlight: Mi querida amiga espero que te haya agradado, en el mail que pronto te enviaré, (espero que hoy mismo) te explico los cambios que hice =P... y aunque ya lo dije al principio, y unas cuantas veces en el mail y el messenger lo reitero: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!, este capítulo no existiría sin tú ayuda, gracias por todo tú esfuerzo amiga y por todas las horas que le dedicaste... gracias por todo tú apoyo y por soportar mis locuras... ha sido un honor trabajar contigo... y como no soy buena con las palabras solo me resta decir... GRACIAS...

Mer: si, lo sé, aunque no tengo perdón, lo intentaré: PERDON POR EL RETRASO!!!!!, en verdad me había propuesto complacerte, pero las circunstancias lo impidieron... sorry :S ... de ahora en adelante prometo actualizar pronto, palabra de scout... espero que el capítulo te haya gustado... y muchísimas gracias por tú apoyo y tus comentarios... creeme que son tomados MUY en cuenta... saludos!!!!!

Serena Tsuki: amiga, gracias por tus comentarios y tus porras, espero que esta capítulo haya sido de tú agrado, y lo que esperabas... y ya sabes avísame en cuanto publiques tú fic., que lo estoy esperando con ansias...

Marina: espero que el capítulo haya sido de tú agrado, gracias por leer mi fic... y sorry por no haber escrito pero no he tenido mucho tiempo... ojalá seamos buenas amigas =P... ah... y sobre Serena y Darien, sí hasta el momento parece que va ganando esa pareja... aunque aún me entra el sentimiento por Gepardo...

Cere: muchisimas gracias por tú review, y por seguir mi fic ; y sí, prometo hacer todo lo posible por darles gusto a todos... ojalá que el cap. te haya gustado... saludos!!!

Sora Kinomoto: me da gusto que te haya agradado y más que te lo hayas leído de un tirón (wow!!!), gracias por todos tus comentarios y sobre todo por lo de genial y que escribo bonito, tu comentario me levantó bastante el ánimo... muchísimas gracias...

Kendra Duvoa: gracias por tú review... y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. espero que este cap. también... y sobre Darien y Serena (vaya que esta vez nadie apoyó a Gepardo, =P ni modo)... créeme que trabajo en eso... gracias de nuevo y saludos!!!!!...

...y de nuevo, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic... aunque no dejen reviews... gracias por leer mis locuras... ...y ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, jalón de orejas o solo por amistad, aquí o en aisha_ladimoon@yahoo.com....

****

Sailor Moon Aeternus

Capítulo XVIII - Sentimientos Encontrados...

Autor e Idea Original: Silver Moonlight

Edición: Aisha Moon


	19. El Guerrero de Hielo

_..." El dolor no es una injusticia, ...es parte de la vida, ...es el camino que esta tiene para abrirnos los ojos y enseñarnos a disfrutar lo que tenemos "..._

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

Capítulo XIX - El Guerrero de Hielo

«…años antes…»

"...-...¡mamá!...- gritó un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, mientras corría a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar a una mujer -...¡mamá!...-

La mujer se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo -...Gepardo...- se agachó y extendió sus brazos para recibir al niño y luego cargarlo -...cada día creces más...- agregó sonriéndole con ternura.

El pequeño Gepardo asintió bastante orgulloso -...sí,...llegaré a ser tan fuerte como lo es mi padre...- sujetó uno de los mechones del cabello rubio de su madre, para jugar con él.

Ella volvió a sonreír -...estoy segura de que lo lograrás mi amor...-

Él volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, la miró a los ojos -...y entonces también me respetarán como lo respetan a él...-…

Su madre volvió a sonreírle, lo bajó al suelo -...Gepardo, las personas que respetan a tú padre, no lo hacen por su fuerza...-…

…-...pero, mamá...-…

…-...Gepardo es bueno que te respeten por tú fuerza,...pero es aún mejor que lo hagan por que te lo has ganado...-…

…- ¡vaya, así que aquí esta mi muchacho...- interrumpió un hombre acercándose a ellos.

…-...¡papá!...- el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quien lo lanzó hacia arriba para luego volverlo a atrapar, y abrazarlo.

…-...espero que te estés portando bien con tú madre...- se volteo hacia la mujer que estaba a unos cuantos metros -...Säwel...-…

Ella se les acercó -...todo esta listo cariño...- sonrió y lo besó, saludándolo.

El hombre asintió -...bien, entonces podemos partir a Eternia enseguida...-…

Gepardo observó los ojos verdes de su padre, que contrastaban con su cabello negro -...¿papá no podemos esperar un poco más?...-…

Su padre iba a responderle, pero Säwel se le adelantó: -...Eliónos...- intervino haciéndole un guiño.

…-...esta bien...- accedió su padre -...partiremos en la noche,...así tú y tú madre podrán recorrer una vez más los jardines, ...¿de acuerdo?…-…

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza bastante animado, saltó al suelo y sujetó la mano de Säwel -...¡vamos¡no podemos perder ni un segundo!...-...

«...Por la noche...»

...-…papá¿y en Eternia hay niños también?...- preguntó Gepardo observando a su padre, mientras él guiaba al caballo por el camino que los llevaría al portal de Eternia; su madre iba con él arriba del equino.

…-...si...- respondió Eliónos observando los alrededores, el portal estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

…-...¿y también hay animales ahí papá,...¿y bosques?... y... ¿ríos?...-…

…-...Gepardo,...no le hagas tantas preguntas a tú padre,...pronto lo verás con tus propios ojos...- intervino Säwel mesando el cabello de su niño; se volteo hacia su esposo, quien se había detenido en seco, entonces se dio cuenta del motivo: varios lithers estaban cruzando el portal.

…-"…¡maldita sea!…"- Eliónos intentó retroceder para proteger a su familia, pero ya había sido visto por los lithers, ellos prepararon sus arcos y sus armas.

…-…Eliónos...- dijo un lither en especial: Elium -...I believe that Lord Elessar is delayed...- ( -...creo que Lord Elessar esta un poco retrasado...- )

El padre de Gepardo se puso en guardia y desenfundó su espada -...Elium, you know that the portal is forbidden for you...- ( -...Elium, sabes que el portal esta prohibido para ti...- )

El comandante lither sonrió con malicia -...it´s incredible,...I think I´m hearing Elessar´s words...- ( -...es increíble, creo que estoy escuchando las palabras de Elessar...- ) hizo una pausa -...es una lástima que él no esté aquí para hacerlas cumplir... y para proteger a su amigo...- agregó en tono irónico y sin más ordenó que los arqueros abrieran fuego.

Las flechas de estos, no hirieron a nadie, pero provocaron que el caballo que llevaba a Gepardo y a su madre, reparara encabritado, para luego salir desbocado.

…-...¡Gepardo¡Säwel!...- Eliónos observó impotente como el caballo huía totalmente aterrado, llevándose consigo a su esposa y a su hijo, iba a ir tras ellos, pero los lithers lo rodearon cerrándole el paso.

…-...¡Eliónos!...-...

«»

...El caballo siguió su carrera, sin que nada pudiera detenerlo, pronto se desvió del camino adentrándose en el bosque; Gepardo se aferró a su mamá mientras ella trataba de recuperar el control para detener a la bestia... Säwel sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ya que más adelante el bosque era atravesado por un profundo desfiladero...

…-...¿mamá?...-…

Säwel intentó sonreírle -...no te preocupes,...todo saldrá bien...- el pequeño asintió confiando en ella, la abrazó, sabiendo que todo estaría bien...

«»

…Gepardo entreabrió los ojos, observó que su madre se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, fue hacia ella -...mamá...-…

…la aludida recobró el conocimiento, sonrió ligeramente al ver a su hijo... no había logrado detener al caballo, pero estaba segura que no habían caído hasta el fondo del precipicio...

…-...mamá,...ponte de pie,...debemos ayudar a papá...-…

Säwel asintió, intentó hacerlo, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, trató de sonreír -...mejor esperemos... a que él venga por nosotros...- susurró, no queriendo preocupar a su hijo -...a tú padre no le gusta que nos acerquemos cuando hay peligro...- agregó; recorrió con la mirada el lugar en donde estaban: era un risco que sobresalía de una de las paredes del desfiladero; tomó aire -"…Eliónos..."-…

Gepardo ayudó a su madre a recargarse contra la pared del precipicio -...quizá pueda hacer una fogata...-…

Säwel lo siguió con la mirada durante varios minutos mientras él "descubría" el pequeño lugar en donde habían caído; observaba todo con mucha atención, como queriendo descifrar el "secreto" de cada cosa; después de unos instantes Gepardo volvió hacia ella.

…-...no hay nada...- dijo cruzando los brazos resignadamente.

…-...no importa...- Säwel le sonrió con cariño -...ven...- agregó tendiéndole los brazos, Gepardo se acurrucó en ellos -...¿recuerdas... que todos los días ...me pedías que te cantara?...-…

…-...cuando era pequeño,...pero ahora, papá dice que ya estoy grande...-…

Säwel sonrió -...Gepardo... ¿te gustaría que lo hiciera ahora?...-…

Él afirmó con la cabeza enseguida -...pero... no le digas a papá...- susurró.

Säwel volvió a sonreír -...será un secreto... entre tú ...y yo...- lo arropó con la capa que llevaba, para luego volverlo a abrazar, cerró sus ojos y tomó aire...

_ Héo naefre wacode dægréd... (She never watched, the morning rising )_

_ Tó bisig mid dægeweorcum... (too busy with the days first chores...)_

...Gepardo cerró los ojos, la voz de su mamá era como la de un ángel... podía llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón y lo hacía sentir bien, ...a salvo...

_ Ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung... (But oft she would watch,the sun´s fading...)_

_ Thonne nihtciele créap geond móras... (as the cold of night crept, across the moors...)_

_ And on thaere hwile... (And in that moment...)_

_ Héo dréag thá losinga... (she felt the loss)_

_ Earla thinga the héo forléas... (of everything that had been missed...)_

...Säwel guardó silencio al sentir una punzada de dolor, llevó su mano a su espalda baja, y la observó cuando sintió algo líquido en sus dedos: estaba sangrando;...apretó su puño con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas, ...no había querido admitirlo... pero... la vida se le estaba iendo; volvió a tomar aire deseando con todo su ser que Eliónos llegara a tiempo...

_ Héo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende... (So used to feeling the spirit sink...)_

_ Héo ne cúthe hire heortan lust... (she had not felt, her own heart´s wishes...)_

…-...siempre fue la misma...- susurró Gepardo cuando su madre terminó de cantar -...¿algún día me dirás porqué?...-…

…-...algún día...- Säwel hizo una pausa, besó la frente del pequeño -...hijo mío,...¿quieres... hacerme una promesa?...-…

…-...lo prometo mami...- respondió el pequeño enseguida, sin dejarla terminar.

Säwel sonrió divertida, hizo que la mirara -...Gepardo, escucha... tal vez yo... tenga que... partir...-…

El pequeño la miró bastante intrigado, no podía creer que su madre en esos momentos estuviera pensando en viajar...

…-...quiero que seas un buen chico,...obedece a tú padre,...y a la Dama Ellan - tomó aire -...estoy segura de que ella y Lord Elessar te cuidarán ...en mi ausencia...-…

…-...pero mami...-…

Säwel acarició sus labios para que guardara silencio -...crece Gepardo... sigue tus sueños, ...pero sobre todo siempre sigue a tú corazón...-…

Gepardo mesó los cabellos de su madre, la miró a los ojos -...pero yo quiero ir contigo mami...-…

…-...promete... que lo harás...-…

…-...si mamá...- el pequeño abrazó a su madre, mientras bostezaba -...lo prometo...- se recostó en su regazo, poco a poco el cansancio lo fue venciendo -...te quiero mami...-...

«»

...El pequeño Gepardo despertó cuando los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaron su rostro, entonces pudo escuchar varias voces que lo llamaban a él y su madre; se puso de pie, caminó hasta el borde del risco y elevó la mirada, había tres personas en la orilla del desfiladero, todas rodeadas de una especie de resplandor plateado, una de ellas saltó y cayó ligeramente a su lado...

…-…¿Gepardo?...- cuestionó un aither descubriendo su rostro, se trataba de Aldor -...¿are you ok, kid?...-

( -...¿estas bien, pequeño?...- )

Gepardo sin entender al extraño, volvió a mirar hacia arriba; de pronto entre los dos aithers que quedaban apareció su padre...

…-...¡mamá¡mamá,...¡papá vino por nosotros, nos va a sacar de aquí!...- gritó emocionado corriendo hacia ella, la sujetó de las manos -...mamá...- guardó silencio al ver que no obtenía respuesta, su madre parecía dormir apaciblemente -...¿mami? ...abre tus ojos...-…

...insistió varias veces, hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de los ojos del pequeño, apretó los labios mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo a su lado -...mamá, ...despierta ...por favor...-…

...entonces su padre lo sujetó, lo acarició en la mejilla, para después cargarlo,...sin decir palabra alguna lo llevó hasta donde los aithers;...Eliónos dio la vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos... Gepardo lo siguió con la mirada y lo observó fijamente cuando cargó el cuerpo de su madre; en ese momento alguien lo sujetó de los hombros, él se dio la vuelta para encontrar a dos Aithers frente a él, tuvo que elevar su mirada para ver su rostro.

…-...Gepardo,…¿cierto?...- cuestionó Lord Elessar.

Gepardo apenas asintió, tenía apretados sus puños y labios con todas sus fuerzas... incluso cada músculo de su cuerpo,...tratando de detener a toda costa las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos... al fin y al cabo era solo un niño... intentando ser valiente...

…-...Gepardo... tú mami...- Lord Elessar guardó silencio, al ver que el llanto estaba a punto de ganarle la batalla al pequeño... sus labios estaban tan apretados que habían adquirido un tono blanquecino.

El último aither: la Dama Ellan se agachó para verlo, sujetó sus manitas para que dejará de apretarlas -...a veces... es bueno llorar...-…

Gepardo negó con la cabeza -...los guerreros... no lloran...- sollozó, a pesar de sus esfuerzos sus ojos ya estaban humedecidos.

Ellan le sonrió con ternura -...será un secreto... entre tú, ...y yo...-…

Al recordar las palabras de su madre... el pequeño por fin desahogó su dolor... Ellan lo abrazó para reconfortarlo -...shhh... estarás bien,...todo saldrá bien...-.."

« »

...Gepardo entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo distinguir fueron los cabellos dorados de una mujer que lo miraba fijamente -...mamá…-…

Ella le sonrió -...por fin has despertado...- Serena limpió el rostro de su instructor con un paño húmedo.

…-...¿qué... suce... dió?...- preguntó él, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación en la residencia Le Rivau, sujetó la mano de su protegida.

Serena bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba -...mis poderes… fallaron... y tú herida...-…

Gepardo observó su costado derecho, no había rastro alguno de la lesión que había recibido -...pero...-…

…-...bueno,...lo intenté... hasta que funcionó...-…

…-...y... ¿los demás?...-…

…-...están bien... descansan al igual que tú...-…

…-...entonces, ...todo... salió bien...-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, hizo una pausa -...gracias... por... ayudarme a salvar a Darien...-…

Gepardo sonrió y asintió -...al final, ...fue usted... quien lo logró...-…

…-...con tú ayuda...- Serena tomó aire, se puso de pie -...bien,...creo que debo dejarte descansar...- se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta.

…-...Princesa...- Gepardo la llamó antes de que saliera -...gracias, ...por cuidar... de mi...-…

Serena sonrió ligeramente y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta para luego recargarse en ella; observó fijamente el pañuelo que sostenía en sus manos, recordando la manera en que Gepardo la había llamado cuando había recobrado el conocimiento -"...pensaba en su madre..."- susurró para sí...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

...Febo caminó hasta la orilla de la laguna de la isla, ahí lo esperaba Elium -...veo que no tuviste mucho éxito con Neherenia...- dijo él.

Febo cruzó los brazos -...sí, volví a fallar...- replicó con descaro -...de nuevo ese maldito de Gepardo volvió a intervenir...-…

…-...y tú lo permitiste...-…

…-...¡yo no...-…

Elium lo interrumpió -...¡estabas taaan confiado, que no te aseguraste de que tus planes se convirtieran en hechos!...-…

…-...eso no tiene importancia ahora...- Febo sonrió confiadamente -...el peor enemigo de esa época esta apunto de atacar... y con la ayuda de nuestra señora... todo saldrá como ELLA espera...-…

…-...¿y Gepardo?...-…

Febo volvió a sonreír -...para él tengo una sorpresa muy "calurosa"...- cruzó los brazos -...reduciré a cenizas el último recuerdo de su madre...-…

…-...sabes que para él, las cosas materiales carecen de importancia...-…

…-...si lo que haga no lo derrumba, entonces habrá hecho honor a su apodo: el Guerrero de Hielo...-…

Elium asintió -...bien haremos lo que dices Febo, y yo me encargaré,...no quiero que esta vez,…lo eches a perder...- indicó, y desapareció antes de que Febo pudiera replicar...

«...Por la noche, Residencia Le Rivau - Japón...»

...Darien llevaba varios minutos caminando alrededor de la mansión, meditando; pasó una vez más frente al balcón de la habitación de Serena, se detuvo al ver que ella estaba ahí...

«»

...Serena salió al balcón de su habitación y se recargó en el barandal; las chicas se encontraban junto con Rini jugando en uno de los jardines cercanos a la mansión, y Darien... quizá estuviera en su habitación... pensando en ella; suspiró mientras elevaba su mirada para observar la Luna, deseando que esta pudiera brindarle todas las respuestas que necesitaba...

…-"...¿qué debo hacer?..."- masculló;...por fin había aceptado que tenía un gran problema, con dos nombres: Darien y Gepardo...

...Gepardo…

...¿quién demonios era él,...¿cómo era posible que él hubiera podido conmover su corazón a tal grado, que en verdad había llegado a amarlo!…

...¿así era?...

...pero Darien,...el tan sólo pensar que habría podido llegar a perderlo hizo que sus ojos enrojecieran;...Darien siempre había estado ahí ...para ella,...incluso en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata... y a pesar de todo,...eso no era tan fácil de olvidar,...ni eso, ni la existencia de su futuro juntos... o de Rini...

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. 18)

"_...varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Serena - ¡ya no soy la misma niña llorona y torpe que caía y esperaba a que la recogieran¿no era eso lo que ustedes querían!…-… _

_Serena concluyó, estaba bastante agitada y sus ojos enrojecidos; pero en verdad había logrado conmover a todos los presentes; iba a marcharse, pero Darien la detuvo, para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla; Serena en un principio iba a rechazarlo pero lo aceptó, desahogando todo su dolor..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...Serena cerró los ojos recordando la sensación;...en esos momentos, podía sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiera decirle algo;...tomó aire dejando salir las palabras que se habían formado en su boca...

_I know you think that I shouldn´t still love you or tell you that..._

...Darien se quedó sin aliento al escucharla,...temiendo que lo hubiera descubierto mientras la observaba...

_But if I didn´t say it well I´d still have felt it..._

_Where´s the sense in that..._

_I promise I´m not trying to make your life harder..._

_Or return to where we were..._

Serena se sonrojó y guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que había cantado demasiado alto; pero se sonrojó aún más al descubrir que había sido escuchada... por Darien; sin saber que más hacer se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para luego darse la vuelta y entrar de prisa a su habitación...

«»

...Darien sonrió, una extraña alegría invadió su corazón; la Serena que hacia tan sólo unos minutos había "huido" de él... era la misma que había sido hacia unos meses; ...quizá ...sólo por unos instantes, pero lo suficiente para hacer renacer en él las esperanzas...

«»

...Serena prácticamente voló de regreso a su habitación, se recargó en una de las paredes, deslizándose por ella hasta el suelo; sonrió recordando lo sucedido -"...¡eres una infantil..."- musitó aún avergonzada; abrazó sus piernas, recostando su cabeza en sus rodillas, todavía podía sentir que su corazón estaba acelerado... tomó aire de nuevo...

_but..._

_I will go down with this ship and I won´t put my hands up and surrender...__There will be no white flag above my door..._

_I´m in love and always will be..._

…-...¡Serena!...- gritó Rini entrando a la habitación estrepitosamente; se detuvo intrigada al verla -...¿qué sucede?...-…

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, -...no es nada...- se puso de pie -...¿estuviste con las chicas?...-…

Rini afirmó con la cabeza -...sí,...y ellas me ayudaron a empacar...-…

…-...bien... entonces... creo que ha llegado la hora...-...

«...Parque No. 10...»

...Darien, Serena y las chicas acompañaron a Rini, hasta el parque, donde partiría hacia el futuro; Rini observó el lago durante algunos segundos, volteó a ver a los demás e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

…-...gracias... por cuidar de mi...-…

Raye asintió -...pórtate bien... con tú mamá y tú papá,...obedécelos...-…

…-...cuídate mucho...- intervino Lita.

…-...sí...- respondió Rini, miró a Darien y a Serena.

…-...se buena niña...- dijo ella abrazándola -...y recuerda que te quiero mucho...-…

Darien se acercó a la pequeña, y le tendió una rosa -...regresa cuando quieras, ...¿esta bien?...-…

Rini lo miró y sonrió nuevamente al ver que sus padres, inconscientemente se habían abrazado; caminó hacia el muelle, sujetó la llave del tiempo que colgaba de su cuello, la levantó, un extraño viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor -... guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta...-…

Una especie de portal se abrió a unos cuantos metros del suelo; Rini se volteó hacia ellos nuevamente, entonces el portal comenzó a elevarla -...¡adiós!...- sonrió -...¡no me olviden!...-…

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa -...por supuesto que no...- la siguió con la mirada hasta que el portal y ella desaparecieron;...justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Darien,…de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron -...yo,...lo siento...- intentó alejarse pero él se lo impidió.

…-...no... esta bien...- él la miró a los ojos

…-...Darien...-…

…-...sé que no es el momento adecuado para hablar...- susurró mirando de reojo a las chicas, quienes los observaban sin perder detalle alguno, incluso Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru -...pero en verdad deseo hacerlo,...hay tanto que debemos aclarar...- continuó, le hizo una caricia en la mejilla -...y aún no me acostumbro a estar sin ti,...ni quiero hacerlo...-…

…-...Darien...-…

…-...no tienes que responder...- replicó él, le sonrió -...te esperaré por la mañana,...en mi departamento...- se acercó para besarla en la frente y sin más comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

...Elium recorrió el sendero que atravesaba los jardines de la residencia hasta la mansión, se detuvo justo al pie de las escaleras y observó fijamente la hermosa construcción -...Gepardo...- señaló la mansión con una de sus manos -...despídete...- justo en ese momento Febo apareció a su lado.

...-...¿no creías que me iba a perder esto,…¿ o si?...- indicó él, concentró toda su energía antes que Elium -...¡Tor menta de Fuego!...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...Serena cerró la puerta cuando todas las chicas terminaron de entrar a la residencia, se quedó mirando fijamente la cerradura sin poder creer que durante todo el camino de regreso no hubieran dicho ni una palabra, tomó aire y se dio la vuelta...

…-...¡no puedo creerlo!...-…

…-...¡y más que estuviéramos ahí!...-…

…-...¡es realmente genial!...-…

…-...¡y una gran oportunidad!...-…

…-...¡sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano!...-…

Serena suspiró resignadamente -"...no tienen remedio..."- ¬¬, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión, mientras las chicas la seguían, rodeándola de comentarios, felicitaciones, suposiciones;... después de unos segundos Serena decidió que era suficiente, sin que nadie lo notara se escabulló hacia las caballerizas de la residencia...

...-...sí, para mañana, Serena y Darien ya estarán reconciliados...- indicó Mina cruzando los brazos.

…-...claro que será así...- intervino Lita -...Serena sigue amando a Darien,...¿no es así Serena?...-…

…-...no creo que te vaya a contestar Lita...- dijo Michiru, riendo al igual que Setsuna, Hotaru y Haruka; por estar tan metidas en su conversación no habían notado su ausencia.

Raye cruzó los brazos -...¿dónde se metió!...-…

Haruka sonrió -...te apuesto que fue a aclarar sus ideas a algún lugar más "silencioso"...-…

Las inner la miraron de reojo -...¿qué estas insinuando!...- ¬¬

…-...no estoy insinuando nada...- aclaró Haruka -...sólo estoy diciendo que hablan al mismo tiempo y tan alto que es imposible escuchar mis propios pensamientos...- y dicho esto la discusión comenzó de nuevo...

«...de madrugada...»

...-...ha estado dando vueltas desde hace varias horas...- indicó Aldor desde las ramas de un árbol.

…-...pensé que ya estarías dormido...- replicó Serena, deteniendo al caballo que montaba, para voltearlo a ver.

…-...no hasta que usted lo haga...- el aither bajó del árbol hábilmente de un salto.

Ella sonrió -...gracias Aldor...-…

…-...veo que el motivo por el que salió ya ha sido decidido...- dijo él leyendo sus pensamientos -...pero hay algo más que le preocupa...-…

Serena bajó la mirada.

…-...Gepardo...- continuó Aldor -...la imagen del "guerrero de acero" que usted tenía ha desaparecido...-…

…-...no estoy dudando de sus capacidades, ni de su fuerza...- replicó ella instantáneamente y con firmeza -...y nunca olvidé que a pesar de todo es un ser humano, con sentimientos...-…

…-...¿entonces?...- Aldor sonrió -...la conmovió descubrir esa debilidad en él...-…

Serena desmontó del caballo, sujetó las bridas -...durante el tiempo que lo estuve cuidando la llamó varias veces...-…

…-...siempre ha sido su gran punto débil...-…

…-...nunca antes lo mostró...- Serena lo miró intrigado.

…-...nunca antes Gepardo se había comportado de la manera en que lo hace cuando esta con usted...- respondió él enseguida.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Serena se sonrojó (N/A: definitivamente la chica esta sensible... P) -...pero...-

…-...Gepardo siempre fue un chico especial... desde que lo conocí...-...

_»» Flashback ««_

(…años antes…)

...-...ready?...- ( -…listo?...- ) cuestionó Aldor mirando al pequeño que se encontraba frente a él.

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza, hizo unos movimientos con sus brazos, preparándose para el ataque -...¡ahora! -

…Aldor concentró toda su energía, en unos instantes un ataque de rayos salió directo hacia el pequeño.

Este reunió su energía, comenzó a esquivar algunos de los rayos, mientras destruía otros con sus manos, iba muy bien, pero después de unos instantes se cansó, al final el poder de Aldor desintegró el suyo, y lo derribó.

…-...Gepardo,...you still are too young...- ( -…Gepardo,…aún eres muy pequeño…- ) explicó Aldor, cuestionándose el porque había accedido a entrenar a un chico de tan solo cinco años de edad.

El pequeño no escuchó, se puso de pie -...¡otra vez!...- exclamó preparándose de nuevo.

…-...but Gepardo...- …

…-…¡again!...- ( -...¡otra vez!...- ) insistió el pequeño.

Aldor suspiró resignadamente, lanzó su ataque cada vez que Gepardo se lo pidió, una y otra vez; se detuvo cuando lo vio caer -...you should rest a few hours...- ( -…deberías descansar algunas horas…- ) indicó dándose la vuelta.

…-...¡de nuevo!...-…

El aither lo miró una vez más -…Gepardo it is enough…- ( -...Gepardo es suficiente...- ) comenzó a caminar cuando...

…-...Aldor, just do it...- ( -…Aldor, sólo hazlo…- ) ordenó Lord Elessar acercándose a ellos.

…-...¿milord?...-…

Elessar se volteó hacia Gepardo, y observó fijamente sus ojos, en ellos pudo distinguir una gran decisión y coraje, miró de nuevo a su emisario -…¿Aldor?...-…

Él asintió, lanzó una vez más su ataque.

Gepardo se preparó de nuevo, pero esta vez la energía que se concentró en sus manos fue mucho mayor, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con ellas para luego lanzarse hacia Aldor -...¡iah!...- sin dificultad alguna desintegró los rayos de su contrincante con un sólo golpe, que siguió su camino hasta alcanzar al mismo Aldor, él logró detener el puño del pequeño con una sola mano, a pesar de eso la energía de Gepardo comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Aldor se volteó hacia Elessar, quien sonrió bastante satisfecho…

…-…just keep training him… until he wants…- ( -…solo continúa entrenándolo… hasta que él quiera…-) ordenó Elessar, comenzando a alejarse -…and Aldor, watch your hand or you could loose it…- ( -…y Aldor, cuida tú mano o podrías perderla…- )…

_»» End Flashback ««_

_«» _

…Serena caminó por los pasillos que conectaban las habitaciones de la residencia, meditaba sobre lo que Aldor le había contado acerca de Gepardo; si antes había tenido "cierto" rencor hacia los Lithers, este había aumentado considerablemente, sin duda esos seres no tenían corazón;…siguió caminando hasta que inconscientemente llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su instructor, la observó fijamente…

…-"…tal… vez…"- sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a la habitación…

…Gepardo quien estaba despierto, sonrió al verla -…Princesa…-…

…-…¿puedo?...-…

…-…por supuesto…-…

Serena cerró la puerta tras de sí, se volteó hacia Gepardo…

…-…¿qué sucede?...- cuestionó él -…no es normal que…-…

…-…quería ver como estabas,…y platicar…- respondió ella interrumpiéndolo.

Gepardo asintió -…¿cómo esta el Príncipe Endimión?...-…

…-"…¡no puede ser!…"- ¬¬! masculló Serena para sí, al sentir que se sonrojaba de nuevo, tomó aire -…bien, …él…-…

…-…aclaró las cosas con él…- indicó Gepardo adivinándolo por su reacción.

Serena negó con la cabeza -…aún no,…debo hablar con él …mañana…-…

…-…es lo mejor;…vaya y aclare todo;…en este tipo de circunstancias lo mejor que se puede hacer es: hablar y con toda sinceridad…- Gepardo sonrió, aunque podía leerse un dejo de dolor en su rostro, sujetó las manos de su protegida -…vaya, y dígaselo… aún lo ama, y él debe saberlo…-…

…-…Gepardo …yo…-…

…fueron interrumpidos por Aldor quien entró corriendo a la habitación -…¡Gepardo!...-…

…-…Aldor¿qué pasa?...- preguntó Serena comenzando a preocuparse.

Aldor sin poder contestar se limitó a encender el televisor…

…_-"...aún no se saben las causas exactas,...pero nos informan que el incendió comenzó hace unas horas_..."- las imágenes mostraban la residencia a la que Serena había llegado después de partir de Japón, esta estaba completamente envuelta en llamas_ -"…la lujosa residencia de la familia Le Rivau esta siendo consumida hasta sus cimientos... se estima que la pérdida será de varios millones..."-…_

Serena apagó el televisor, no queriendo escuchar el resto de la noticia, se volteó hacia Gepardo, él estaba completamente paralizado.

…-…se esta quemando…- susurró él tratando de asimilarlo…

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...-...¡mamá!...- gritó un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, mientras corría a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar a una mujer -...¡mamá!...-…_

_La mujer se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo -...Gepardo...- se agachó y extendió sus brazos para recibir al niño y luego cargarlo -...cada día creces más...- agregó sonriéndole con ternura…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...¡Gepardo!...- el gritó de Serena sacó del transe a su instructor -…¡debemos actuar rápido,…creo que todavía podemos hacer algo…-…

Él la miró y asintió, se puso de pie enseguida; sin perder ni un segundo los tres salieron de la habitación…

Serena se volteo hacia Aldor -…iremos por el portal de Eternia…- indicó mientras bajaban las escaleras -…en cuanto lleguemos Sailor Moon se encargará…-…

…-…pero… será peligroso…- replicó Aldor -…no es normal que Sailor Moon apague incendios,…pueden sospechar o peor aún relacionarla con usted…-…

Gerardo afirmó con la cabeza -…inclusive pueden descubrir su identidad…-…

…-…¡eso no importa ahora!...- replicó Serena -…lo importante es detener el incendio a como de lugar…- y sin más corrió hacia las caballerizas…

«...Al amanecer, Apartamento de Darien...»

…Darien observó la carta que había recibido hacía tan sólo unos minutos: era una invitación de una prestigiosa universidad en E. U. A. para estudiar medicina; estaba entusiasmado pero a la vez preocupado, esa gran oportunidad significaba que tendría que dejar todo atrás, inclusive… a Serena… y no deseaba hacerlo… no en esos momentos… tomó aire convencido de que al llegar Serena tomarían una decisión; suspiró y encendió el televisor mientras preparaba el desayuno…

…_-"…no hay avance alguno con respecto al incendió que consume la residencia Le Rivau en Francia…- _indicó la reportera _-…esperen,…¡tenemos noticias de último minuto!...- _exclamó la reportera, la toma pasó a una en vivo que mostraba la residencia, Sailor Moon estaba ahí, utilizando sus poderes para apagar el terrible incendio _-…al parecer una sailor a aparecido…"-…_

Darien se quedó estático, se acercó al televisor justo cuando la cámara enfocó a Serena.

…_-"…señores esto si que es extraño… Sailor Moon esta en el lugar de los hechos…"- _la toma pasó a la de una limusina blanca que estaba estacionada _-…y al parecer también la Srita. Tsukino Le Rivau ha llegado, nuestro reportero hará lo posible por conseguir la entrevista…- _la toma volvió a la reportera - _tal vez ella pueda explicar la presencia de Sailor Moon en su propiedad…"-…_

…-…Serena…- Darien dejó caer la taza que sostenía en sus manos, apretó sus puños al ver que la toma volvía a la limusina, de ella bajó Gepardo…

**Notas**

Bueno, antes que nada ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, ojalá se la pasen bonito, con sus novios (as), amigos o con quien compartan ese día…. ¡Felicidades!

**Canciones:**

Capítulo XVIII: Have you ever - Sclub7

Capítulo XIX:

White Flag - Dido

(LOTR - The Two Towers), The Missing - Howard Shore, Philippa Boyens; traducción - David Salo.

P.D.: P no estoy muy segura si viene en Breath of Life, o Evenstar.

**Glosario:** Säwel - Sol en indoeuropeo.

…y bueno de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews… y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o sólo por amistad aquí o y como un "pequeño" regalito de este 14 de Febrero quisiera dedicar al capítulo a las amigas que he conocido gracias a este fic, Eva, Marina, Serena Tsuki... GRACIAS POR TODO!

Con cariño…

Aisha


	20. Cenizas

******CAPÍTULO XX - ...Cenizas...**

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...Elessar galopó hacia el portal, ahí lo esperaban la Dama Ellan, Chita y Leopardo, desmontó de un salto y se acercó a ellos -...creí que estarían en las tierras de Cygne, Ellan...-…

Ella negó con la cabeza -...estamos aquí por la misma razón que tú...-…

…-...el ataque no es contra mi hija...- musitó Elessar.

…-...lo sabemos...- confirmó la Dama -...es una abierta venganza contra Gepardo...-…

…-...a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, nuestra intervención ha tenido repercusiones en esa época...- agregó el Lord aither -...para bien,...y para mal,...y esta ES una de ellas...-…

…-...milord...- Leopardo lo observó fijamente; sabía que Elessar se negaba rotundamente a intervenir en el siglo XX,...pero quizá,...ahora,...¿acaso ese "insignificante" ataque, comparado con los otros, lo haría cambiar de opinión?...

Elessar leyó los pensamientos de Leopardo y negó con la cabeza -...no,...pero desgraciadamente no puedo tolerarlo...-…

Un Leopardo BASTANTE confundido lo interrumpió -...entonces, ¡¿porqué tolerar los ataques a la Princesa?, SU hija...-…

…-...¡Leopardo!...- intervino la Dama, advirtiéndole que cuidara su tono.

…-...lo he dicho antes,...y aún lo sigo creyendo: ella misma debe superarlos,...por el futuro...-…

Leopardo asintió comprendiendo, y un tanto avergonzado por no haber entendido algo, aparentemente "tan" obvio; suspiró,...a pesar de todo, aún se cuestionaba la "importancia" que debía tener esa residencia,...ese lugar en especial, para que Elessar hubiera decidido intervenir...

…-...bien,...concluidas las explicaciones, debemos partir...- indicó Ellan incitando a su caballo a galopar, Chita y Leopardo la siguieron inmediatamente.

Elessar los miró mientras se alejaban -"...en realidad Leopardo..."- tomó aire -"...se lo debo a un viejo amigo..."-

_»» Flashback ««_

(…años atrás…)

"_...Elessar entró al salón de armas de la villa aither, observó a Eliónos mientras este ceñía a Ventus, su espada, en su cintura -...Eliónos no tienes que ir,...los guerreros que estoy enviando serán suficientes...-…_

…_el aludido miró al Lord aither -...no podemos permitir que más lithers crucen el portal hacia Cygne o Derk, la Dama Ellan y Lord Eldair ya tienen suficientes con los que están allá...-…_

_Elessar sujetó por los hombros a su amigo -...no es sólo eso,...y lo sabes...-…_

…_-...lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que no descansaré hasta ver al último de los lithers bajo tierra...-…_

…_-...no dejes que la ira y la venganza inunden tú corazón, sí lo haces te volverán vulnerable...-…_

_Eliónos hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida -...no lo haré, milord...- y sin más dio media vuelta._

_Elessar siguió con la mirada a su guerrero más fiel, mientras este salía del salón de armas..._

_»» End Flashback ««_

«... Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

...Sailor Moon levantó ambos brazos -...¡Dragón!...- los bajó señalando la residencia -...¡de Agua!...- el dragón envolvió la residencia, aparentemente haciendo desaparecer el fuego, pero pronto el agua comenzó a evaporarse por el calor y el fuego volvió a reavivarse.

Serena apretó sus puños -"...ese era el lugar... ¡era donde vivía su madre, donde creció!..."- las palabras se repitieron en la mente, enormes llamaradas envolvían la otrora hermosa mansión, los jardines aún estaban intactos, pero era cuestión de minutos para que el fuego los alcanzará -"...no puedo permitirlo..."- de pronto sintió que estaba siendo observada, al voltear confirmó que así era, varias cámaras de televisión la enfocaban.

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. XIX)_

"...-…será peligroso…- replicó Aldor -…no es normal que Sailor Moon apague incendios,…pueden sospechar o peor aún relacionarla con usted…-…"

_»» End Flashback ««_

...vacilante, retrocedió unos pasos -"...¡no me importa!..."- Serena concentró de nuevo toda su energía, señaló la residencia con ambas manos -...¡Torbellino Azul!...- el torbellino envolvió la mansión, pero al igual que el Dragón de Agua fue evaporado en cuestión de segundos, el fuego era sumamente intenso...

_«»_

...Aldor estacionó la limusina a unos metros del lugar en donde comenzaban los jardines de la residencia, la había traído por órdenes de Serena, para simular la presencia de la Srita. Le Rivau en el lugar; se volteo hacia Gepardo quien iba a su lado, él sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de la limusina, caminó unos cuantos pasos para luego quedarse estático...

_«»_

...-...bien, ¡pues no me rendiré!...- y sin más Sailor Moon comenzó a correr decididamente hacia la mansión; si no podía apagar el fuego desde afuera, lo haría desde el interior; logró subir los primeros escalones... entonces una sombra la derribó, lanzándolos hacia los matorrales a un costado de la escalera.

…-...¡PERO QUE DEMO...- Serena guardó silencio; la sombra aún la sujetaba, cubriéndola con su capa, para protegerla del fuego -"…pero…"- al observar de nuevo pudo reconocer el rostro: se trataba de Lord Elessar.

Él la miraba fijamente; convencido de que su hija sufría un ataque de locura,...lo olvidó cuando los ojos de ella se fijaron en los suyos... en ese momento ambos pudieron sentir una extraña calidez...

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. XVI)

...Elessar acarició la frente de su pequeña hija, en ella se encontraba la insignia del Imperio Lunar -...no deseo que nuestra hija crezca con la ilusión de un padre que quizá nunca regrese...-...

_»» End Flashback ««_

...Elessar extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Serena -"…Elisis…"-...

…-...¡eso fue una locura!...- interrumpió Chita acercándose a ellos -...y una excelente manera de cometer suicidio...-…

…-...Chita...- Sailor Moon no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por el encuentro, ya que enseguida recordó lo que debía hacer -...¡debo apagar el incendio!...-…

…-...de esa manera nunca lo lograrás...- replicó Elessar firmemente, hizo unas señas a Chita y a alguien más que esperaba en los jardines cercanos; miró de nuevo a Serena cuando Chita se hubo retirado -...cuando el fuego es tan intenso como este, el agua no es suficiente...-…

…-...pero...- Sailor Moon iba a replicar pero el Lord aither la interrumpió;...ella lo observó fijamente cuando él la sujetó con gentileza para levantarla, sin decir palabra alguna la guió, alejándola de la mansión unos cuantos metros; entonces la miró nuevamente...

…-...Elisis, ¿qué es lo que mantiene al fuego?...-…

Serena guardó silencio, sin siquiera notar la manera en que la había llamado;...los ojos que la miraban lo hacían con tal ternura, que habían logrado conmover lo más profundo de su alma,...¿quién era ese ser que la observaba con tanto cariño?... ¡¿y porque razón?...

…-...¿Princesa?...- insistió él sujetándola de la barbilla.

Ella tomó aire, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada -...el oxígeno...- respondió apenas con un susurro.

El Lord aither afirmó con la cabeza, tomó una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas -...sin oxígeno no hay fuego...- para el asombro de Sailor Moon, Elessar colocó su mano en la posición que ella utilizaba para invocar al Viento Protector, señalando la residencia -...Chita se encargará del resto...-…

Serena no replicó, sólo se limitó a obedecer, concentró toda su energía -...¡Viento Protector!...- justo antes de que su poder surgiera de su mano, Elessar la sujetó nuevamente por la muñeca, guiando la energía de Serena para trazar un círculo alrededor de la mansión, segundos después una especie de cúpula cubrió completamente la mansión.

Elessar inmediatamente hizo otra seña, Chita apareció de la nada frente a la cúpula...

…-...¡Espada de Viento!...- el ataque de Chita atravesó la cúpula sustrayendo todo el oxígeno que había en el interior, en unos cuantos instantes las llamas que envolvían la residencia Le Rivau se extinguieron, llenando la cúpula de un humo grisáceo...

«...Crown Center, Japón...»

...las inners y las outhers llegaron al Crown, enseguida pudieron divisar a Darien, quien estaba sentado en la barra del lugar, mirando el televisor.

…-...Darien...- susurró Setsuna llamándolo.

…- ya están todas aquí,...¿cierto?...- dijo él mirando a las chicas, habían ido al Crown ya que él se los había pedido.

Raye negó con la cabeza -...pero Serena...- fijó su mirada en el televisor, el cual estaba sintonizado en el canal que reportaba el incendio de la residencia Le Rivau -...¡¿ella?...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza -...esta bien...- apagó el televisor y se volteó hacia ellas -...de todas maneras,...no se supone que ella este presente...-…

Mina lo miró -...pero Darien,...¿por qué?...-…

Él bajó la mirada -...porque lo que tengo que decir es sobre ella...- todas guardaron silencio, se suponía que para esos momentos sus príncipes se habrían reconciliado... pero no era así...

…-...Darien...- musitó Lita sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no iba a ser de su agrado.

Él tomó aire -...creo que,...a pesar de todo ...he subestimado los sentimientos de Serena por Gepardo...- bajó la mirada -...por eso,...he tomado una decisión. Tengo la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos... y...- hizo una pausa -...la aceptaré...-…

Raye negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie -...Darien, ¡no puedes decidir de esa manera!, adelantándote a los sentimientos de Serena...-…

…-...lo sé,...pero no cambiaré de opinión...- observó a la Sailor del Fuego -...estando lejos,...tanto Serena como yo podremos pensar las cosas... y decidir,...será mejor así...-…

…-...pero Darien...- Michiru intentó replicar, pero fue interrumpida por Darien.

…-...ella aún se recupera de la última batalla ...y de la partida de Rini;...es por eso que la dejo a su cuidado chicas,...asegúrense que este bien...-…

…-...sabes que no tienes que pedirlo...- intervino Haruka.

Darien asintió y sonrió -...bien, entonces me marcho...- se puso de pie -...mi avión parte en un par de horas...-…

...las chicas aún sin estar de acuerdo se despidieron de él, y sin poder evitarlo lo vieron partir...

…-...parecía que todo iba a arreglarse...- suspiró Amy, rompiendo el silencio en el que habían quedado.

…-...¿y quién dice que no se arreglará?...- replicó Michiru.

Haruka intrigada, se volteo hacia su amiga, al igual que el resto de las chicas -...¿Michiru?...-…

Ella miró a Andrew, quien oportunamente venía llegando al Crown, le sonrió -...Andrew, te tenemos un trabajo...-…

Él sonrió -...bien chicas, sí puedo ayudarlas con gusto lo haré...-…

…-...por supuesto que podrás...- Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras sacaba su celular; marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran -...sí, señor Kido?... soy Michiru Kaiou,...si,...sólo hablaba para confirmar la actuación de la Srita. Le Rivau en la entrega de premios que habrá en Los Angeles...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

...Sailor Moon sujetó uno de los brazos de su protector, a su lado se encontraban Lord Elessar, Chita y Leopardo; tomó aire -...Gepardo...- miró una vez más la mansión, los daños aún no podían verse claramente, ya que el lugar estaba envuelto por una intensa cortina de humo que había escapado al desaparecer la cúpula.

…-...creo que no debería estar aquí... Princesa...- susurró Gepardo repentinamente.

Serena se volteó hacia él sin entender lo que decía -...pero...-…

Elessar observó lo que Gepardo miraba fijamente, entonces comprendió -...Leopardo la limusina, aléjala...-…

Leopardo asintió entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de su señor.

Sailor Moon miró al Lord, aún más intrigada -...¡¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo?...-…

…-...Princesa,...si no se marcha, no podrá arreglar las cosas...- insistió su instructor, guiándola casi a la fuerza, hasta donde se encontraba su caballo.

…-...pero Gepardo...-…

…-...debe ir, el Príncipe Endimion la espera...- y sin más Gepardo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión.

Antes de que Serena pudiera replicar, Elessar la subió al caballo y sujetó sus manos, obligándola a tomar las riendas -...no pierdas tiempo...-…

Ella negó con la cabeza -...¡¿qué es lo que sucede?...- ambas miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

…-...Gepardo tiene cosas que arreglar, al igual que tú...- Elessar sonrió ligeramente, extendió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla -...estará bien,...no te preocupes...- miró al caballo, soltó las manos de su hija -...now, go!...- ( -...ahora, ve!...-) el caballo relinchó y comenzó a galopar hacia el portal.

…-...su plan funcionó milord,...todos los reporteros han ido tras la limusina...- indicó Chita.

Elessar asintió, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor, entonces se volteo hacia Gepardo, él había desenfundado a Ventus, dirigiéndose decididamente hacia una silueta, que a la vez caminaba hacia él...

«...Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo...»

"-..._pasajeros del vuelo 240 de American Airlines con destino a Houston,...favor de abordar por la puerta 8...-"_

...Darien suspiró al escuchar el anuncio, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta para abordar el avión...

…-...¡Darien!...-…

Él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para observar a la persona que lo estaba llamando: se trataba de Andrew, quien corría hacia él a toda velocidad, con todo y su equipaje.

…-...Andrew,...¿qué haces aquí?...- cuestionó Darien bastante extrañado.

…-...¡¿porqué no dijiste que salías del país?...- replicó su amigo.

…-...bueno ...es que en realidad,...todo fue...-…

…-...¡eso es EXCELENTE!...- interrumpió Andrew -...te me adelantaste amigo,...justo pensaba decirte que compré unos boletos para la entrega de premios que habrá en Los Angeles,...podremos ir los dos como tenía planeado...- nn!

…-...pero Andrew,...mi vuelo es a Houston...-…

…-...vamos Darien,...gasté una fortuna en estos boletos...- insistió Andrew -...iremos a L.A., asistiremos a la entrega y después te acompañaré a que te instales en Houston, ¿qué te parece?...-…

…-...Andrew... yo...-…

...sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder, le arrebató el boleto de la mano -...bien, señorita...- se acercó a una de las aeromozas -...un obsequio...- le entregó el boleto, para luego arrastrar a Darien a la sala de espera del vuelo hacia L.A...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...Serena atravesó el portal, cabalgó hasta el garage en donde se encontraba su moto, ahí la esperaban todas las chicas.

…-...Serena...- Mina intentó llamarla.

…-...no puedo hablar en este momento,...Darien me espera...- respondió ella acercándose a su motocicleta.

Haruka la sujetó por los hombros -...Bombón... Darien se ha ido...-…

Serena, pasmada y con un nudo en la garganta se volteo hacia Haruka -...¡¿cómo que se fue?...-…

Raye afirmó con la cabeza, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de explicarle a su amiga la situación -...él...- tomó aire -...Darien no deseaba presionarte,...no quería forzar las cosas...-…

…-...¡¿presionarme?,...¡¿a qué?...-…

…-...a que decidieras entre él o Gepardo...- intervino Lita.

…-...¡¿qué?...- Serena, ofuscada cubrió su boca con sus manos, negó con la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos -...¡¿a que decidiera entre él o Gepardo?, ¡por Dios!... ¡no había nada que decidir!...-…

Setsuna se acercó a ella -...Serena debes calmarte...- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

…-...¡no tenía NADA que decidir!, ¡NADA!...- cerró los ojos, recargándose en la moto -...¡yo lo amo!...-…

…-...Bombón calma...- Haruka la sujetó por los hombros -...no todo esta perdido...-…

Serena sin prestarle atención, apretó sus puños -...no,...no puedo perderlo,...¡no ahora!...- subió a su moto, y sin pensarlo dos veces la encendió.

…-...Serena, ¡espera!...- Lita trató de sujetarla pero Serena arrancó sin darles la oportunidad de explicarle...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

...Gepardo se detuvo, blandió su espada presentándola, para luego observar a Febo, quien se hallaba frente a él;...los dos permanecieron en silencio durante varios instantes, calculando y tratando de predecir los movimientos de su contrincante;...finalmente Febo sonrió...

…-...estas temblando...- dijo secamente -...¿qué es lo que sucede Gepardo?,...¿te afectó que redujera a cenizas el último recuerdo de tú madre?...-...

…-...¡cierra la boca!,...¡maldito!...- exclamó Aldor, él observaba todo junto con Chita y Elessar; quien tuvo que sujetarlo para que no interviniera.

Febo observó al emisario de los aithers, se volteo de nuevo hacia Gepardo, él había cerrado sus ojos -...creo que tus amigos se niegan a ayudarte...-…

…-...la próxima vez que te atrevas a mencionarla...- Gepardo abrió los ojos, su mirada se había tornado fría y llena de un odio indescriptible -...tú lengua quedará ensartada en mi espada...- le sonrió irónicamente -...de esa manera no creo que te queden ganas de sonreír...-…

…-...¡hablas mucho, en comparación de lo que haces!...- Febo desenfundó su espada, se lanzó contra Gepardo, lo desarmó, logrando derribarlo en unos cuantos instantes -...vamos, ¿no me digas que ya te vencí?...- acercó su espada hasta rozar el cuello de su contrincante...

…-...¡Gepardo!...- esta vez fue Chita quien intentó intervenir, pero de nuevo Elessar la detuvo...

«...Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo...»

...Serena entró corriendo al aeropuerto, sin perder tiempo subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta las salas de espera; se quedó estática al entrar en la sala del vuelo a Houston y verla vacía...

…-...el avión partió hace media hora señorita, ¿tenía boletos para ese vuelo?...- cuestionó una azafata que iba pasando.

Serena sin poder articular palabra negó con la cabeza, cuando la azafata se hubo ido se acercó a una de las sillas, y se dejó caer en ella, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras comenzaba a sollozar...

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. XIX)

"...-...Serena hay tanto que debemos aclarar...- Darien le hizo una caricia en la mejilla -...y aún no me acostumbro a estar sin ti,...ni quiero hacerlo...-…"

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-"...ni yo,...Darien..."- Serena tomó aire -...¡no quiero perderte!...- las lágrimas volvieron a empañar sus ojos; Darien se había marchado... creyendo que no lo amaba,...¡¿cómo había podido permitirlo?... -...¡todo es mi culpa!...-…

…-...Serena...- musitó Raye sentándose a su lado, el resto de las chicas también la rodearon -...sabes que no es así,...tenías que encargarte del incendio...-…

Mina afirmó con la cabeza tratando de excusarla -...es entendible,...esa es tú propiedad...-…

…-...no lo hice por la propiedad, y Darien lo supo...- Serena apretó sus labios -...por eso lo perdí...-…

Michiru negó con la cabeza, se agachó frente a ella y sujetó sus manos -...no lo has perdido...-…

Serena la miró sin entenderla, Michiru le tendió un sobre blanco, que estaba cerrado con un sello de color rojo...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

...Febo presionó aún más la espada contra el cuello de Gepardo -…¡¿qué sucede?, ¡creí que ensartarías mi lengua en tú espada!...- lo sujetó del cuello para levantarlo, sin dejar de presionar la espada contra él; al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta lo lanzó de nuevo al suelo, para luego patearlo en el estómago.

Chita se volteo hacia Elessar; él observaba todo pasivamente, como si estuviera seguro del resultado que tendría la batalla.

…-"...Gepardo... nunca te has dado por vencido,...y esta no será la primera vez…"-...

_»» Flashback ««_

(…años atrás…)

"_...Lord Elessar detuvo su caballo, varios metros antes de llegar a la villa aither; observó la espada que llevaba ceñida en su cintura: Ventus, la espada de Eliónos ...su amigo,...su consejero;...ese día, su mejor guerrero había caído a manos de los lithers;...tomó aire deseando haberlo detenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad... ahora era demasiado tarde..._

…_-...¡Aldor!, ¡move!...- ( -...¡Aldor!, ¡muévete!...-) _

_...los pensamientos del Lord aither fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Gepardo; apresuró a su caballo para alcanzar el lugar de donde provenían; unos cuantos metros más adelante, Aldor le cerraba el paso a Gepardo quien insistía en abandonar la villa aither -...¿qué es lo que sucede Aldor?...-…_

_El emisario aither se volteo hacia su señor, hizo una reverencia -...milord...-…_

…_-...¡haré pagar a los asesinos de mi padre!...- exclamó Gepardo agitadamente, interrumpiendo abruptamente a Aldor._

_Elessar lo miró fijamente, el pequeño sujetaba un arco en una mano y varias flechas en la otra; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero llenos de ira y rabia... la misma que había llevado a su padre a su fin;...Elessar tomó aire y desmontó -...¿cuántos años tienes ya Gepardo?...-… _

…_-...ocho,...milord...-…_

…_-...así que llevas tres entrenando,...¿no es así?...-…_

…_-...sí milord...-…_

_Elessar se acercó al pequeño, cruzó los brazos mirándolo fijamente -...¿y consideras que eso es suficiente para vencer a los lithers?...-…_

…_-...¡los lithers mataron a mi madre... y ahora a mi padre!...- Gepardo guardó silencio comprendiendo; su padre, que por supuesto era mucho más fuerte que él mismo, había sido vencido... derrotado por esos seres, ¿como sería posible que él pudiera vencerlos?;...apretó sus puños mientras un sentimiento de impotencia comenzaba a invadirlo -...¡no me importa si es suficiente!...-… _

_Elessar sujetó al pequeño de uno de sus hombros -...bien, ya que no me dejas otra opción, te dejaré partir...-…_

…_-...milord...- Aldor iba a replicar, pero Elessar hizo que guardara silencio._

…_-...pero antes, deberás complacerme en algo...- Elessar desenfundó a Ventus, la empuñó contra el suelo para mostrársela al pequeño -...Gepardo, si lo que quieres es venganza, esta deberá ser con la espada de tú padre...- levantó el arma de nuevo -...y ya que no estoy de acuerdo con tú decisión, si deseas obtenerla: deberás arrebatármela,...si lo logras serás libre de irte...-…_

_Gepardo apretó los labios y bajó la mirada; ¿cómo levantar el puño contra alguien que estimaba y respetaba profundamente?, ..¡¿cómo luchar contra la espada de su propio padre?..._

…_-...Aldor, tú espada...- pidió Elessar extendiendo su mano; Aldor enseguida se la entregó, el Lord se la ofreció al pequeño, quien la tomó renuentemente -...¡¿listo?...-…_

_El pequeño retrocedió unos pasos, se preparó recordando las razones que lo obligaban, sin esperar más, concentró toda su energía -...¡IAAA!...- empuñó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose contra Elessar._

_Él ni siquiera se inmutó, utilizó a Ventus para desviar la estocada de Gepardo hacia un costado, cuando lo hubo hecho, sujetó el puño de la espada del pequeño para desarmarlo,...Gepardo sin poder detenerse por su propio impulso cayó al suelo de bruces. _

…_-"...demonios..."- masculló el pequeño, sabiéndose vencido, cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuenta de que Elessar apuntaba a su cuello con ambas espadas._

…_-...durarías mucho menos contra un lither...- indicó él firmemente, enfundó a Ventus, para luego devolver la espada a Aldor; se volteo de nuevo hacia Gepardo, quien se había puesto de pie -...Gepardo...- Elessar se acercó a él, lo miró fijamente -...tus extraordinarios poderes no servirán mientras sea la irá la que te mueva...-… _

…_-...¡pero!...-…_

…_-...¡no dejaré que tú vida acabe de la misma manera en la que lo hizo la de tú padre!...- interrumpió el Lord, caminó unos pasos hasta darle la espalda -...cuando esa ira abandone tú corazón, podrás empuñar a Ventus, ...pero NO antes...- Elessar hizo una pausa bajando su mirada -...será así,...por ti ...y por Eliónos...-..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...Elessar miró fijamente a Gepardo -"...eres vulnerable porque la ira te ha cegado..."-…

Gepardo al escuchar la voz en su mente, observó al Lord aither, para luego voltearse hacia su espada, Ventus estaba a varios metros de él...

…-"...no servirá mientras sea la irá la que te mueva..."- …

…-...¡eres un estorbo!, ¡siempre tienes que intervenir!...- exclamó Febo volviendo a golpearlo, preparó su espada para darle el golpe final.

Gepardo cerró los ojos -"...me tomó años comprenderlo, ¡y no será ahora cuando cambie de parecer!..."- se volteo justo a tiempo para detener el golpe de la espada de Febo con una sola mano.

…-...¡¿estas loco?...- Febo se quedó estático al ver que su contrincante lograba alejar su espada, a pesar de la sangre que brotaba de su mano; sonrió maliciosamente -...¡te quedarás sin dedos Gepardo!...- iba a jalar su arma pero de pronto esta comenzó a calentarse, para después quebrarse en cientos de pedazos.

…-...¡no puede ser!...- Febo apretó sus puños, inmediatamente sacó un cuchillo, se lanzó contra Gepardo para así no darle la oportunidad de defenderse...

Gepardo se puso de pie, sin pensarlo extendió su mano para llamar a Ventus, cuando el arma llegó a sus manos, se volteo hacia Febo e interpuso su espada...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...-…Serena, por favor,...no es necesario que partas esta noche...- dijo Raye observando a su amiga, ella empacaba algunas mudas de ropa.

…-...puedes irte por la mañana...- agregó Mina.

Setsuna asintió -...debes descansar,...no has dormido...- intervino.

…-...en verdad chicas,…no puedo esperar...- Serena cerró su maleta, miró a sus amigas -...además aunque intentara dormir no podría,...deseo hablar con Darien lo más pronto posible...-…

…-...entonces, permítenos acompañarte...- pidió Lita.

Serena negó con la cabeza -...gracias chicas,...pero no es conveniente...- sonrió irónicamente -...de por sí, explicar mi espontánea aparición será difícil...- se echó la maleta al hombro y tomó las llaves de su moto -...bien me voy...- se volteo hacia Michiru -...gracias por todo...-…

Ella le sonrió -...por nada preciosa, ...sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti...- se acercó y la abrazó al igual que el resto de las sailors...

...de nuevo las chicas sin estar totalmente convencidas tuvieron que ver partir a su Princesa...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

...-...aún,...sigues siendo el mejor...- masculló Febo mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir por la comisura de sus labios.

Gepardo observó como la sangre de su enemigo recorría su espada hasta llegar al puño de esta, para luego empezar a gotear hacia el suelo -...lamento que todo haya sido de esta manera...- soltó su arma, y bajó la mirada.

…-...no ...lo lamentes...- Febo sonrió con dolor, tomó fuerzas y sujetó a Ventus para sacarla de su cuerpo, una vez que lo logró se la tendió a su dueño -...debía ...ser así...- cuando Gepardo tomó la espada, Febo se dejó caer de rodillas -...el bien... siempre vence al mal...- elevó la mirada para verlo -...y siempre... lo hará... amigo...-…

Gepardo cerró los ojos, mientras Febo caía al suelo, el cuerpo de este fue envuelto por una espesa bruma negra que lo hizo desaparecer al igual que la sangre en la espada. Gepardo tomó aire -...descansa en paz... Febo...- enfundó su espada y se volteo hacia Elessar, quien había caminado hasta él.

Elessar sujetó el hombro de Gepardo, indicándole que a pesar de todo había hecho lo correcto -...debes descansar...- se volteo hacia Chita y Aldor -...pasaremos la noche aquí...- miró de nuevo a Gepardo, él había comenzado a recorrer los jardines: lo único que había permanecido intacto a pesar del incendio.

Gepardo se volteo hacia la residencia, que aún era rodeada por algunas columnas de humo, aún así los daños ya eran visibles: la mitad de la mansión se había derrumbado y la otra también había sufrido graves daños... Gepardo apretó sus puños, fijó su mirada en los rosales blancos que había frente a él; a pesar del terrible incendio... no todo se había perdido, la residencia e incluso los mismos jardines podían haber sido reducidos a cenizas... pero lo más importante había sobrevivido y sobreviviría por siempre: el recuerdo de su madre y de su padre...

«...Al anochecer - Los Angeles, California...»

El señor Kido sonrió al ver que Serena entraba a su oficina -...Srita. Le Rivau, me da gusto que haya aceptado la invitación...- dijo saludándola -...y que haya venido enseguida, así tendremos tiempo de ver los detalles de su actuación...- le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio -...tome asiento por favor...-…

Serena siguió con la mirada al gerente mientras este le servía un café -...fue una decisión de último minuto...- susurró ella sin emoción alguna.

…-...sí, la Srita. Kaiou me comentó algo...- replicó Kido depositando la taza frente a Serena.

…-...gracias...-…

El señor Kido le sonrió amablemente -...y dígame,...¿qué le gustaría, tiene algo planeado ya?...-…

Serena suspiró -...no...- hizo una pausa -...pero sería un honor que usted se hiciera cargo de todo...-…

El gerente asintió, comprendiendo que ella no estaba en la mejor disposición para planear algo así -...entonces será algo sencillo: podemos filmar...-...

Serena dejó de escucharlo, fijó su mirada en el enorme ventanal que había detrás del escritorio, suspiró sabiendo que en algún lugar de esa enorme ciudad estaba Darien... apretó sus labios para luego observar fijamente el vapor que salía la taza de café...

…-...¿señorita?...-…

…-...lo siento,...¿me decía?...-…

…-...las primeras dos canciones de su disco... ¿están bien?...-…

Ella sujetó la taza y la llevó a sus labios...

_»» Flashback ««_

"_...Serena se sonrojó y guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que había cantado demasiado alto; pero se sonrojó aún más al descubrir que había sido escuchada... por Darien; sin saber que más hacer se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para luego darse la vuelta y entrar de prisa a su habitación..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-...en realidad...- Serena dejó la taza, tomó su bolsa, de ella sacó un CD, lo depositó frente al gerente -...habrá un estreno...-...

«...Al día siguiente, Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...-...¡ya quiero que comience!...- exclamó una Jotaru bastante emocionada mientras entraba a la biblioteca, en donde se encontraban las demás chicas.

Setsuna la miró y sonrió -...pero Jotaru aún faltan muchas horas...-

Haruka afirmó con la cabeza -...además la transmisión será en la madrugada...- la miró de reojo -...y tú estarás dormida a esas horas jovencita...-…

Jotaru cruzó los brazos inconforme -...pero yo quiero verla...-…

…-...vamos Haruka...- intervino Michiru -...no sucederá nada si se desvela un día...-…

…-...por favor...- insistió la pequeña Jotaru abrazándose a la pierna de Haruka.

…-...pero...-…

Haruka iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por Ian, quien entró a la biblioteca -...señoritas,...buscan a la señorita Serena...-…

Raye lo miró -...¿quién es Ian?...-…

…-...yo...- respondió Gepardo atravesando la puerta.

…-...Gepardo...- dijo Raye poniéndose de pie...

«...Al anochecer - Los Angeles, California ...»

...-_...y el ganador es: ¡Three Lights!...-…_

Andrew aprovechó que todo el público estaba aplaudiendo para acercarse al oído de su amigo - vamos Darien, ...no esta tan mal...- susurró.

Él lo miró de reojo -...aún no puedo creer que hayas podido conseguir estos lugares TÚ solo...-…

Andrew sonrió pícaramente -...es por las influencias que tengo, nada más, ni nada menos: primera fila...-…

…-...no sé como pudiste convencerme...-…

…-...vamos Darien, disfruta el espectáculo... que viene la mejor parte...- guardó silencio para poder escuchar a los conductores, quienes ya habían iniciado la presentación del siguiente número...

…_-...a pesar de que su disco lleva tan sólo unas cuantas semanas en el mercado,...se ha ganado un lugar en los primeros lugares en las listas de popularidad...-…_

…_-...así es,...y esta noche esta nominada como mejor revelación del año...-…_

…_-...veremos si se lleva el premio a casa, damas y caballeros: ¡Elis!...-… _

...el público aplaudió mientras ambos conductores salían del escenario, entonces las luces fueron apagadas, dejando todo el lugar en absoluta obscuridad, una pantalla de plasma fue descendiendo hasta el escenario...

_I need time, love, joy_

_I need space, love_

_I need... me_

…-"...no puede ser..."- masculló para sí Darien, al reconocer la tonada de la canción, a pesar del remix.

...al comenzar la música, la pantalla que había descendido se encendió, mostrando la silueta de una mujer que estaba de frente con los brazos cruzados, justo cuando parecía que su rostro iba a ser iluminado, la mujer dio medio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse,...la pantalla se apagó...

_I need time... love... I need space!..._

...el plasma repentinamente se encendió de nuevo...

_I don´t need nobody telling me just what I wanna..._

_What I what what what I´m gonna do about my destiny..._

...la pantalla mostró a Serena, junto con sus bailarines haciendo una complicada coreografía...

_I say no, no... nobody´s telling me just I wanna... do do..._

_I´m so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me..._

...la canción fue interrumpida con el último toque de la bateria, que fue mucho más fuerte que los demás para enfatizar el final; la pantalla volvió a apagarse, obscureciendo todo de nuevo, la gente aplaudió de nueva cuenta sabiendo que venía la mejor parte; la pantalla de plasma fue elevada descubriendo la silueta de una mujer, quien había estado oculta detrás de esta; una nueva melodía, pero mucho más calmada y dulce comenzó...

_I know you think that I shouldn´t still love you or tell you that..._

...la gente volvió a aplaudir al escuchar la voz...

_But if I didn´t say it well I´d still have felt it..._

_Where´s the sense in that..._

...un reflector iluminó poco a poco a la mujer, permitiendo esta vez que su rostro se distinguiera: se trataba de Serena; ella iba con un hermoso vestido negro a pierna abierta, y lo suficientemente ligero para poder resaltar su silueta; su cabello estaba suelto, pero rizado...

_I promise I´m not trying to make your life harder..._

_Or return to where we were but..._

...Serena ubicó a Darien sin ninguna dificultad, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos,...entonces ella le abrió su corazón...

_I will go down with this ship and I won´t put my hands up and surrender..._

_There will be no white flag above my door..._

_I´m in love and always will be..._

...bajó las escaleras del escenario para acercarse lenta pero decididamente a él...

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again..._

...ella, sin saber exactamente porque, sintió la necesidad de tomar la mano de Darien entre las suyas, de tocarlo; y sin importar la presencia del resto de las personas y el que pensaran, la sujetó...

_And I caused but nothing but trouble..._

_I understand if you can´t talk to me again..._

...en ese momento Darien pudo distinguir claramente las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los ojos de su Princesa...

_And if you live by the rules of "it´s over" then I´m sure that that makes sense but..._

...ella soltó su mano para alejarse unos cuantos pasos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo...

_I will go down with this ship and I won´t put my hands up and surrender..._

_There will be no white flag above my door..._

_I´m in love and always will be..._

...le sonrió con ternura, y con todo el amor que sentía por él...

_And when we meet, which I´m sure we will..._

_All that was there, will be there still..._

...comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al escenario se volteo hacia él una vez más, pero sin mirarlo...

_I´ll let it pass, and hold my tongue..._

_And you will think, that I´ve moved on..._

...esta vez lo miró, como cuestionándole si la dejaría partir... después de unos instantes subió el resto de los escalones...

_I will go down with this ship and I won´t put my hands up and surrender..._

_There will be no white flag above my door..._

_I´m in love and always will be..._

_I will go down with this ship and I won´t put my hands up and surrender..._

_There will be no white flag above my door..._

_I´m in love and always will be..._

...cerró los ojos, elevando aún más su timbre de voz...

_I will go down with this ship and I won´t put my hands up and surrender..._

_There will be no white flag above my door..._

...Serena abrió los ojos de nuevo, se agachó y depositó una rosa roja en medio del escenario, volvió a mirar a Darien y sin más se retiró...

_I´m in love and always will be..._

_«»_

...el señor Kido, el gerente de la disquera, recibió a Serena después de su actuación; él, junto con el equipo técnico tras bambalinas se unió a los aplausos del público.

…-...¡excelente!...- exclamó el señor Kido abrazándola emocionado.

Serena le devolvió el abrazo, deseando cuanto antes que todo terminara para poder alcanzar a Darien, y hablar con él, entonces algo interrumpió sus pensamientos...

…-...estoy seguro de que te llevarás el premio esta noche...- el señor Kido la miró extrañado al ver en su rostro una cara seria y no una llena de felicidad -…¿te sucede algo?...-…

…-...¿el premio?...- repitió Serena -...¡¿qué premio?...-…

Kido la sujetó por los hombros -...Elis si no te has dado cuenta, desde el lanzamiento de tú disco no has salido de las listas de popularidad, es un hecho: el premio es tuyo...- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda -...ahora, se buena chica, cámbiate y vayamos a sentarnos para la entrega del resto de los premios...-...

_«»_

...-…¡¿por qué no me dijiste?...- cuestionó Darien mirando a su amigo, él sonrió pícaramente.

…-...porque era una sorpresa…-…

…-…¿sabías que estaría aquí?...-…

…-…no exactamente…- Andrew hizo que Darien guardara silencio, y lo obligó a voltear en una sola dirección, Serena, y el señor Kido venían caminando por pasillo principal para ocupar sus lugares; Serena había cambiado su vestido negro, por uno completamente blanco, de falda corta y de tirantes, encima de este llevaba una especie de saco de encaje; había recogido su cabello permitiendo que algunos mechones cayeran libremente.

Darien la miró fijamente mientras ella caminaba hacia donde él estaba -"...Serena..."-…

Ella le sonrió discretamente -"...Darien..."- iba a acercarse a él, pero el señor Kido la detuvo.

…-...Elis estas nominada en la siguiente categoría...- indicó él gerente -...debes ocupar tú lugar...- agregó señalando los asientos del otro lado.

Serena suspiró resignándose, miró una vez más a Darien, para luego ir a ocupar su lugar; sí, efectivamente como lo había predicho el señor Kido, recibió el dichoso premio, así que a regañadientes tuvo que subir de nuevo al escenario y mostrar su mejor sonrisa, recordar todos los nombres de las personas a quien debía agradecer y soportar los "simpáticos" comentarios del conductor del evento... de nuevo volvió a su asiento, donde tuvo que esperar "tranquila y pasivamente" el transcurso del resto de la hora,...claro,...además de sonreír cada vez que las cámaras la enfocaban...

...al terminar la ceremonia, Serena se puso de pie inmediatamente con toda la intención de acercarse a Darien, pero antes de que diera el primer paso, varios reporteros la detuvieron, cerrándole el paso.

…-...Srita. Elis,...una entrevista...-…

…-...¿se imaginaba que ganaría el premio?...-…

…-...¿cuál será el siguiente sencillo?...-…

…-...¿el joven era su pareja?...-…

…-...¿Elis por qué el estreno de una canción no incluida en el disco?...-…

…-...¿esta comprometida?...-…

…-...¿podría posar para las fotos oficiales?...-…

...Serena sin escuchar, observó como Darien dejaba el lugar sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo...

...-...sí,...disculpen, la rueda de prensa será el día de mañana...- indicó el señor Kido tratando de "rescatar" a Serena del acoso de los reporteros -...no más preguntas, gracias buenas noches...- sin dar más explicaciones el gerente guió a Serena hasta la entrada del teatro; ahí estaba la limusina, esperándolos.

…-...bien, esto hay que festejarlo...- dijo el gerente una vez que estuvieron arriba del carro.

…-...en realidad...- Serena apretó sus labios, observando como varias gotas de agua comenzaban a salpicar los vidrios del carro -...sólo quisiera regresar al hotel...-…

El señor Kido sonrió -...ya me lo suponía,...¿es por el chico de la primera fila, cierto?...-…

Serena sin poder ocultarlo, afirmó con la cabeza.

…-...bien, entonces estoy seguro que esa cara de tristeza cambiará cuando te enteres que el amigo de "tú" chico dejó la dirección del hotel en donde están...-…

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron enseguida -...¡¿en verdad?...-…

El gerente asintió tendiéndole un pequeño trozo de papel, le guiño un ojo -...nosotros nos encargaremos de los reporteros...- agregó señalando con la mirada los carros que los seguían de cerca...

_«»_

...-...debimos haberla esperado...- exclamó Andrew bastante frustrado mientras entraban a la suite del hotel en donde estaban hospedados.

Darien suspiró -...no habría tenido sentido;...como ganadora dará entrevistas la próxima hora, después estoy seguro que celebrarán: la casa disquera, los patrocinadores,...el manager...-…

Andrew lo miró de reojo -...huiste de ella...-…

…-...te dije que no quería forzar las cosas...-…

…-...¡¿forzar las cosas?,...¡¿en qué parte las cosas salieron FORZADAS?...- cuestionó Andrew sonriendo irónicamente -...querías que ella decidiera ¡¿NO?...-…

…-...Andrew...-…

…-...¡¿qué parte de "_I´m in love and always will be" no entendiste?...-…_

…-...eso era parte del espectáculo...-…

…-...así que: D...- esta vez Andrew se fue de espaldas, negó con la cabeza -...bien... por hoy fue suficiente...- agregó dándose por vencido -...me voy a dormir...- agregó saliendo de la suite para ir a la suya...

_«»_

...Serena bajó del taxi, se detuvo en medio de la calle observando el hotel...

_«»_

...-…en verdad no puedo creer que hayamos ganado el premio...- masculló un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

…-...Seiya, desde que te entregaron el premio no has hecho otra cosa más que repetir la misma frase...- replicó otro chico de la misma estatura pero de cabello castaño.

Seiya cruzó los brazos y miró de reojo a su amigos, mientras ellos comenzaban a bajar las escaleras que conducían al lobby del hotel -...Taiki, no puedo creer que no sientas la emoción de esta noche...-…

…-...vas a sentir emoción cuando te recuerde que no estamos aquí para ganar premios...- intervino otro chico, de cabellos grises y ojos verdes -...además...-…

Los tres guardaron silencio al ver que una chica de cabellos rubios y bastante empapada entraba estrepitosamente al hotel.

…-...Seiya...- susurró Yaten.

…-...permiso...- alcanzó a susurrar Serena mientras pasaba como rayo por en medio de ellos.

…-...¿Elis?…- dijo Taiki mirando a sus hermanos -...¿era ella, cierto?...- se volteo de nuevo hacia Serena quien se había detenido frente al elevador.

…-...¡demonios!...- masculló ella al ver que este apenas iba subiendo, se acercó a las escaleras, sin más se quitó las hermosas sandalias que llevaba y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

…-...¡oye Bombón!,...¡tus zapatos!...- Seiya trató de llamarla, pero fue en valde Serena había desaparecido (N.A. ja! nn!... por siempre cenicienta?... ah... no lo creo); Seiya se acercó a las sandalias que habían quedado al pie de la escalera, y las recogió -...extraña forma de subir...-...

_«»_

...Darien observaba fijamente como las nubes dejaban caer millones de gotas sobre la ciudad, suspiró mientras meditaba las palabras de Andrew, entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, caminó lentamente hasta ella y la abrió, se quedó estático al ver de quien se trataba...

…-...¿Serena?,...¡¿estas bien?...- cuestionó al verla empapada hasta los huesos y sin sus zapatos -...ven...- agregó obligándola a entrar, la guió hasta la sala de la suite, tomó una toalla y la envolvió con ella; ambos se sentaron, frente a frente...

…-...gracias...-…

Darien la miró a los ojos -...¿qué sucedió?, pensé que estarías celebrando...-…

Serena negó con la cabeza -...lo de esta noche... fue sólo una excusa... para alcanzarte...-…

…-...Serena...-…

Ella cerró los ojos -...necesitaba verte ...hablar contigo...- tomó aire -...Darien en verdad lamento lo de ayer...-…

Él se puso de pie -...Serena...- caminó hacia la ventana -...me fui porque creí que sería lo mejor...-…

Ella se incorporó también; sin querer dejando caer la toalla que él le había dado -...¿lo mejor?...-…

Él afirmó con la cabeza -...en este momento,...lo único que deseo es que seas feliz...- bajó la mirada -...aunque no sea a mi lado...-…

…-...acaso...- Serena lo observó fijamente atenta a cualquier reacción -...¿lo permitirías?...-…

…-...en estos días aprendí algo,...que no pude ver antes...- Darien dio media vuelta, caminó algunos pasos alejándose de ella -...cuando se ama a una persona en verdad, lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejarla en libertad...- la miró -...así ella misma podrá encontrar la felicidad...-…

…-...quieres decir que...-…

…-...que deseo que seas libre...- Darien escogió sus palabras -...quiero que decidas, sin sentirte presionada...-…

Serena sin decir nada, caminó hasta los ventanales de la suite.

Él la siguió con la mirada -...sin sentirte obligada por el pasado,...por el futuro,...por todo lo que nos ha unido...-

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, por ellos escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas -...y nos seguirá uniendo...- replicó, se acercó a él -...Darien, sé que crees que en algún momento dejé de amarte, ...y tal vez ...así fue...- tomó sus manos -..pero...-…

…-...estas muy fría...- susurró él, sujetó sus manos para que quedaran entre las suyas.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír, acarició su mejilla para que le prestara atención -...a pesar de eso,...lo que vivímos,…todo lo que sucedió me trajo de regreso al mismo lugar...-…

…-...Serena...-…

Ella volvió a alejarse de él, dándole la espalda -...Darien, yo tampoco quiero perderte...- tomó aire -...porque todavía te amo... con todas las fuerzas de mi ser...-…

Darien se acercó a ella por atrás, la estrechó entre sus brazos -...Serena,...yo también te amo...- depositó un beso en uno de sus hombros -...siempre lo he hecho... y nunca dejaré de hacerlo...- ambos se voltearon para mirarse, y sin poder evitarlo se unieron en un tierno beso, dejando que todos sus sentimientos se resumieran en él.

…-...ya he decidido...- susurró Serena minutos después, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Darien al sentir la ropa húmeda que ella llevaba aún, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa -...pero antes, yo he decidido que debes cambiarte,...o pescarás una pulmonía...-…

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa -...esta bien, lo haré...- iba a dar el primer paso pero de pronto su vista se nubló.

…-...¿estas bien?...- susurró Darien sujetándola para que no fuera a caer.

Serena lo miró y volvió a sonreír -...solo estoy un poco mareada...- llevó sus manos a su cabeza tratando de que el malestar pasara -...no te preocupes,…era de esperarse,...no he dormido en tres días...- agregó con ironía.

Darien negó con la cabeza, desaprobando esa situación, la sujetó por la cintura y tomó su mano -...creo que lo mejor será que descanses...- dijo guiándola hasta la habitación de la suite -...hay ropa en el armario...- agregó ayudándola a sentarse en la cama -...no te enfríes y descansa,...¿de acuerdo?...- agregó apagando la luz de la habitación...

Ella asintió, entonces Darien se acercó a ella para despedirse, la besó de nuevo; esta vez la ternura del beso se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en pasión; cuando Darien volvió a tomar conciencia de sí, sus manos habían recorrido los hombros de Serena hasta su cintura, llevándose consigo el hermoso saco de encaje.

…-...creo, que... debo irme...- masculló él agitadamente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se puso de pie.

Serena negó con la cabeza, lo sujetó;...en ese momento un fuerte relámpago la interrumpió, por instinto ella se acurrucó en los brazos de Darien -...no...- lo miró a los ojos -...por favor quédate...-…

…-...Serena...-…

Ella lo miró -...sólo quiero estar contigo...- y sin más se acercó para besarlo otra vez,...permitiendo que la pasión los envolviera de nuevo…

…esta vez Darien fue explorando lentamente su cuerpo con sus manos, recorriendo cada parte,…disfrutando cada centímetro de piel,…descubriendo aquellos secretos que habían estado guardados… para él;...llevó sus manos al cierre del vestido, para luego bajarlo lentamente... Serena lo miró y se alejó de él, permitiendo que el vestido cayera por su propio peso hasta el suelo, volvió a acercarse a Darien para besarlo...

…-...¿estas... segura?...- alcanzó a susurrar él; sabía que ambos habían esperado por ese momento, deseaba en verdad que fuera algo especial... y no un momento de pasión fugaz, debido a su reconciliación...

Serena lo miró a los ojos, acarició su mejilla -...nunca he estado tan segura de algo...- le sonrió expresándole todo lo que había en su corazón -...Darien te amo,...y no quiero pasar un minuto más lejos de ti...-…

...Darien le devolvió la mirada, bastante conmovido, sujetó su rostro entre sus manos -...Serena...- sin más la cargó, caminó lentamente hasta la cama para depositarla ahí con delicadeza, se sentó a su lado, inclinándose para acariciar su mejilla con la suya -...eres lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado en esta vida...- la besó en la frente -...te amo... Princesa mía...-

«...Por la mañana...»

...Serena despertó cuando los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaron su rostro; enseguida pudo distinguir el calor del cuerpo de Darien junto al suyo, entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse recostada en su pecho, Darien abrazaba sus hombros desnudos con un brazo, mientras con el otro sujetaba su mano; Serena sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente feliz y deseando poder despertar de esa manera por el resto de su vida; permaneció así algunos minutos disfrutando el poder escuchar los latidos del corazón del hombre que amaba. Después de unos instantes se convenció de que no podría dormir más, así que decidió que prepararía algunas sorpresas; hábilmente logró escurrirse del abrazo para ponerse de pie; ya que su vestido no estaba a la vista, tomó una de las camisas de Darien y se la puso, salió del cuarto en silencio y se dirigió hacia la cocina...

_And if there´s no tomorrow..._

_And all we have is here and now..._

...la hermosa voz de Serena resonó por la suite...

_I´m happy just to have you..._

_You´re all the love I need somehow..._

_It´s like a dream..._

…-...Servicio a Cuartos...-…

Serena se detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina, al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, caminó hasta ella y la abrió, mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello.

…-...¡¿SERENA?...- oO gritó Andrew pasmado al verla, cubrió su boca al reconocer la camisa de Darien...

…-...¡oh por Dios!,...¡¿Andrew?...-...

Notas

...bueno, por fin terminé!... espero que haya sido de su agrado, y de nuevo gracias a todos (dejen o no dejen review) por leer las locuras de esta escritora...

**Agradecimientos:**

Marina: ...chica muchísimas gracias por tú review, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tú agrado... y recuerda ;)... arriba esos ánimos!

Silvermoonlight: ...amiga!, q´ te puedo yo decir?... ( ;P jiji! Otra vez traigo pila )... gracias por tú review... y por tú apoyo, ...¡por todo!... espero que actualices pronto eh!, porque con lo que leí, estoy bastante intrigada!... y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo...

Sakura_rika: gracias por tú review, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tú agrado, saludos!

Monikiriepotter: ¡muchísimas gracias por tú review!, =P siento no haber actualizado hasta hoy, pero mi inspiración siguió en huelga hasta ayer (además del exceso de tareas), ¬¬ creo que esta vez si merece un BUUUEN regaño... jiji =P; bueno espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, ya hablé un "poquito" más de Elessar y Gepardo ( =P creo que otra vez me pasé con él)... y sí, efectivamente ya viene la pelea contra Galaxia... (=P a ver que sucede )...

P.D. soy feliz!, 11 oscares! Viva LOTR!

Neo_gaby: chica, gracias por haberte leído TODO mi fic y por tú review... =P si no mal recuerdo es la primera vez que hay uno tan largo, fue bastante entretenido leerlo ; ) ...sobre Darien/Serena/Gepardo...no te desánimes, ...no todo es lo que parece, y tal vez haya una GRAAAN sorpresa... (jiji =P luego porque me andan matando)... sobre el nombre del fic, la palabra "Aeternus" = Eterno en latín, y la escogí porque a la hora de decidir el nombre quizé una palabra que estuviera más relacionada con mis ideas: los "aithers", etc., sobre Chita y Leopardo todavía no decido... =P Seiya acaba de aparecer... ( =P como dije a ver que sucede)... bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y tus deseos... saludos!

P.D. lo de Gerardo fue necedad del corrector ortográfico jiji... cuando lo utilicé me cambio todos los Gepardos a Gerardos... ya podrás imaginarte...

Serena Tsuki: ...amiga, FELICIDADES por tú fic, aunque ya te lo dije, lo repito: ME GUSTÓ MUCHO!, espero que pronto lo sigas escribiendo, échale muchas ganas = D.

Canciones: Overprotected - Britney Spears

White Flag - Dido

Breathless - The Corrs

y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o sólo por amistad aquí o en asiha_ladimoon .mx, y si así lo desean pueden agregarme en su messenger como aisha_ladimoon ...


	21. Nihtciele

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPÍTULO XXI - Nihtciele

«...en alguna parte...»

...Elium y dos sombras, que lo escoltaban, atravesaron un enorme salón, hasta llegar ante un trono, en el había una mujer cuyos rasgos no alcanzaban a distinguirse debido a que permanecía en las penumbras; Elium y las otras dos sombras hicieron una reverencia, para presentar sus respetos.

…-...su apoyo a Neherenia fue bastante bueno...- indicó la mujer -...pero no suficiente...-…

Elium asintió ligeramente -...lo hubiera sido, si mi señora así lo hubiera querido...- hizo una pausa -...pero en realidad "ella" tiene más fé en usted, es por eso que nos ha enviado, para recordarle que tiene "su" apoyo incondicional...- sonrió maliciosamente -...y como muestra de eso deseamos presentarle algunos obsequios...-…

La mujer sonrió escépticamente -...en este momento lo único en lo que estoy interesada es: en las Semillas Estelares...-…

Elium sonrió -...en dado caso,...serán Semillas Estelares...- hizo una pausa -...le entregaremos las más preciadas...-…

La mujer se puso de pie -...aunque dudo que logren conseguirlas,...que así sea...- le devolvió la sonrisa -...recibiré gustosa los presentes de tú señora...-...

«...Los Angeles, California...»

...-...¿SERENA!...- OO Andrew estaba completamente PASMADO, cubrió su boca confirmando que la única prenda que cubría a su amiga era la camisa DE Darien.

…-...¡oh por Dios!...- Serena enseguida pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, sonrojando sus mejillas -...¿Andrew!...-…

…-...¿Serena?...- Darien salió de la habitación al escuchar tanto escándalo -...¿qué sucede?...-…

…-...¿DARIEN!...-…

…-...¿Andrew?...- esta vez fue el turno de Darien para sonrojarse, trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

Andrew los observó sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos -...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO!...-…

...después de varios segundos Darien se armó de valor -...nosotros...-…

…-...¿ustedes?...- repitió Andrew mirando fijamente a Darien...

...justo en ese momento, el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar, ella sonrió aliviada -...enseguida vuelvo...- y sin más corrió hacia la habitación.

Andrew la siguió con la mirada -...¿Darien!...- lo miró de reojo - ¿creí que no pretendías forzar las cosas!...- agregó, terminó de entrar a la suite, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

…-...Andrew...-…

…-...Darien,…Serena es muy joven...-…

Él, guardó silencio, pensando las palabras de su amigo;...era verdad,...aunque Serena había cambiado completamente en los últimos meses,...a pesar de todo, seguía siendo demasiado joven...

…-...¿Darien?...- insistió Andrew.

…-...yo...-…

…-...Darien...- interrumpió Serena regresando, había cambiado la camisa de su novio por el vestido blanco de la noche anterior -...era el señor Kido,...debo de estar en el salón de conferencias del hotel, para la rueda de prensa en menos de quince minutos...-…

…-...¿una rueda de prensa?...- repitió Andrew.

…-...así es...- respondió ella -...y si pretendo ir, necesitaré un par de sandalias,...no creo que sea adecuado ir descalza...-…

Andrew la miró intrigado -...¿qué sucedió con las tuyas?...-…

Darien sonrió bastante divertido -...decidió que estarían bien en las escaleras...-…

Serena volvió a sonrojarse un poco -...es una larga historia...- se volteo hacia Darien -...creo que podríamos ir a la boutique que hay en el lobby...-…

Él se acercó para abrazarla -...o tal vez...- la cargó juguetonamente mientras le hacia cosquillas -...podríamos preguntar por las tuyas...-…

…-...¡Darien!...- masculló Serena entre risas tratando de hacer que la soltara.

Andrew negó con la cabeza -...bien,...entonces será mejor que vayamos...- esperando que lo siguieran, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la suite, al hacerlo encontró a Seiya, quien estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, llevaba las sandalias de Serena en sus manos.

…-...buenas tard...-…

…-...¡Darien¡basta!... ¡no!...- el saludo de Seiya fue interrumpido por los gritos de Serena, quien seguía "luchando" con su novio;...pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por alguien más, se separaron enseguida tratando de recobrar la compostura...

…-...¿buscabas a alguien?...- cuestionó Andrew, un poco avergonzado y tratando de llamar la atención del recién llegado.

Seiya lo miró -...en realidad, creo que...- se volteo hacia Serena.

…-...esas son...- de nuevo ella no lo dejó terminar, se acercó a él, al reconocer sus sandalias.

…-...supongo... que las olvidaste...- Seiya le entregó los zapatos.

Serena tomó las sandalias, al mismo tiempo que intentaba reconocer al chico frente a ella -...gracias eh...-…

…-...Seiya...-…

…-...¿Seiya?...- ella repitió el nombre, aún sin ubicarlo.

Él asintió -...Elis,…¿cierto?...- sonrió amigablemente -...debo felicitarte por tú actuación de anoche... y por el premio...-…

En ese momento Serena lo ubicó -...¿Seiya Kou del grupo Three Lights?...-…

…-...un placer...- Seiya iba a tomar su mano pero...

…-...¡Elis!...- gritó el señor Kido saliendo del elevador.

…-...¡el señor Kido!...- masculló Seiya, hizo el intento de esconderse para pasar desapercibido.

Serena lo miró intrigada -...¿lo conoces?...-…

…-...¡jovencita, se supone que ya deberías estar abajo...- interrumpió Kido, negó con la cabeza al reconocer lo que Serena llevaba puesto -...y cambiada...- ¬¬!

Ella sonrió -...jiji...- nn¡

…-...bien...- el señor Kido sujetó a Serena -...tenemos cinco minutos para cambiarte, peinarte, maquillarte y llegar a la rueda de prensa...- indicó mientras la arrastraba al elevador, se detuvo al ver que Darien y Andrew no se movían, los miró -...¿vienen o no!...-…

Darien y Andrew afirmaron con la cabeza sumisamente, entraron al elevador enseguida; entonces Kido miró a Seiya -...y usted, mi querido señor Kou,...nada de chismes con la prensa... ¿de acuerdo!...-…

Seiya al verse descubierto sonrió pícaramente.

…-...¡y no lo olvide, los quiero en Japón la próxima semana!...- sin otra palabra el señor Kido entró al elevador.

Seiya suspiró al ver que las puertas del elevador se cerraban, en ese momento Taiki y Yaten aparecieron de "la nada" para acercarse a él -...¿y bien?...- cuestionó Yaten mirando a su hermano.

…-...¿qué sucedió?...- agregó Taiki.

Seiya sonrió irónicamente -...para mi desgracia creo que Bombón tiene novio...-…

…-...bueno Seiya,...es comprensible...- replicó Yaten.

Taiki asintió apoyando a su hermano -...es una chica bastante hermosa...-…

…-...oigan esperen...- contestó Seiya, volvió a sonreír pícaramente -...NO me he dado por vencido; sí,...tiene novio,...pero nada me impide ser su amigo...-…

Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron miradas de "este no tiene remedio".

…-...además compartimos al mismo manager,...y tal vez, con el tiempo...-…

…-...¡Seiya!...-...

_«»_

...-...nunca me dijo que también era el manager de los Three Lights...- susurró Serena observando al señor Kido, mientras una estilista de la boutique la maquillaba.

…-...nunca me lo preguntaste...- Kido sonrió -...además el grupo sólo tiene unos cuantos meses,...técnicamente aparecieron de la nada, y se hicieron famosos...-…

Serena suspiró -"...la historia me suena TAAAN conocida..."- susurró en su mente, interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que su manager se acercaba a Darien.

…-...así que usted es el "famoso" chico de la primera fila...- indicó el señor Kido mirándolo.

Darien sonrió recordando lo sucedido en la entrega de premios -...sí,...Darien Chiba...- le tendió la mano.

Kido la tomó, -...bien, señor Chiba...- lo miró fijamente, al mismo tiempo que apretaba más su mano -...debo decirle que allá afuera hay cientos de chicos que querrían estar en su lugar¡así que espero que LA cuide!...-…

Darien sonrió nerviosamente -...no se preocupe... lo haré...- …

Serena bastante entretenida, no pudo contener la risa al ver el rostro de su novio...

…-…ya oíste al jefe amigo...- susurró Andrew burlándose.

…-...y va para usted también ALCAHUETE...- agregó Kido señalando a Andrew, se dio la vuelta negando con la cabeza -...los muchachos de estos días...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...-...¡Lita¡¡Lita!...- gritó Raye entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación de su amiga, ella se encontraba terminando de arreglarse -...¿adivina quién esta aquí!...- nn

…-...¿Serena,...¿ya volvió?...-…

…-...no...-…

Lita observó a su amiga, sin imaginarse a quien podría referirse -...mmm,...¿quizá... Rini?...-…

…-...¡no!...-…

Raye sonrió pícaramente -...dijiste que te habría gustado pasar más tiempo con él...-…

…-...¿el chico que me rompió el corazón?...-…

¬¬, la Sailor del Fuego negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencida -...no...- sujetó a su amiga y la guió hasta la ventana -...es Leopardo...-…

Lita observó perpleja lo que su amiga señalaba, Gepardo estaba en la entrada de la mansión recibiendo a Chita, Leopardo, Aldor, Lord Elessar y a la Dama Ellan.

…-...supongo que vienen de "visita"...- comentó Raye

Lita sonrió irónicamente -...esto no es una visita, es una manifestación...-…

…-...vamos,...no me digas que no te da gusto...- la pícara sonrisa volvió al rostro de Raye -...tendrás una oportunidad...-…

…-...¿en serio crees que podré acercarme con todos ellos alrededor?...-…

…-...sí,...¿por qué no,...no es que se la vayan a pasar pegados el uno al otro...-…

Lita afirmó con la cabeza suspirando -"...¿por qué no?..."-...

_«»_

...Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru bajaron las escaleras de la residencia para recibir a los recién llegados;...Gepardo sonrió al verlas.

…-...Sailor Plut, Uranus, Neptun...- Gepardo señaló con respeto a Elessar y a Ellan -...la Dama Ellan y Lord Elessar, señores de las Tierras de Eternia...-…

…-...milord...- para sorpresa de todos, excepto para Ellan y Elessar, Setsuna hizo una reverencia; Haruka y Michiru "presintiendo" la importancia de los seres frente a ellas, también la imitaron.

Lord Elessar sonrió al ver a Plut -...Setsuna...-…

Michiru y Haruka intercambiaron miradas de asombro al confirmar que la Sailor del Tiempo parecía conocer al Lord y a la Dama...

«...Salón de Conferencias del Hotel...»

_...-...¿Elis dinos, creías que ganarías este premio?...-..._

...Darien sonrió al darse cuenta de que Serena ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta, ambos se miraban fijamente, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro,...ni un segundo; eran como dos niños pequeños negándose a prestar su "juguete" nuevo...

_...-...¿Elis?...- _insistió una de las reporteras.

Darien sonrió y se volteó hacia Andrew -...creo que debemos irnos, o no podrá contestar las preguntas...-…

Andrew asintió -...de eso estoy seguro...-…

Darien miró a Serena, le guiñó un ojo, para luego mandarle un beso; después él y Andrew salieron del salón...

...Serena sonrió mientras seguía con la mirada a su novio hasta perderlo de vista; entonces pudo sentir que su manager sujetaba su mano para llamar su atención...

…-...contesta...- susurró Kido.

Serena observó a la reportera que había hecho la pregunta -...bueno ...en realidad no,...no lo esperaba...- hizo una pausa -...todo ha sido tan repentino...- sonrió -...no he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo...-…

...en cuanto terminó de responder, otros reporteros intentaron llamar su atención; Kido cedió la palabra a uno…

…_-...Elis¿se saben las causas del incendio que afectó una de tus residencias?...-…_

Serena se quedó helada al recordar el terrible incendio y todo lo sucedido;...por alcanzar a Darien lo había olvidado por completo; cerró los ojos deseando que todos estuvieran bien y a salvo -"...Gepardo..."-…

…-...Elis...- Kido tuvo que volver a insistir.

…-...en realidad...- respondió Serena después de unos instantes, tomó aire -...aún no estoy enterada de nada...-

Kido cedió la palabra a otra reportera _-...Elis, háblanos del chico de la primera fila en la entre...-…_

…-...sin comentarios...- interrumpió el propio señor Kido, antes de que la reportera terminara la pregunta.

Serena ni siquiera lo notó;...la mención del incendio la había inquietado bastante... sobre todo al recordar la manera en que Gepardo y Lord Elessar la habían obligado a partir -"...debo regresar..."-...

_«»_

...-…bien, ahora podremos seguir nuestra conversación...- indicó Andrew, una vez que estuvieron afuera del hotel -...¿qué es lo que opinas acerca de lo que te dije?...-…

Darien suspiró -...que tienes razón,...sí, Serena es muy joven...- tomó aire -...pero Andrew: yo la amo...-…

…-...no se trata de eso...-…

…-...lo sé...-…

Andrew lo sujetó por los hombros -...Darien,...¿y sí Serena...-…

...esta vez Darien lo miró;...Andrew acababa de mencionar algo, que él mismo ni siquiera había pensado, aún era muy pronto para saberlo... pero existía la posibilidad;...una inmensa alegría invadió su corazón, ante la idea de que su Serena pudiera estar embarazada;...si fuera así habría un bebé,...un hermoso bebé que sería la muestra tangible de su amor...

…-...¿Darien?...-…

Él sonrió y miró a Andrew -...sería el hombre más feliz del mundo...-…

Andrew lo miró escépticamente -...estoy hablando en serio...- ¬¬¡

…-...en verdad Andrew...- Darien se volvió como si pudiera ver a Serena a través de las paredes -...sería la segunda cosa más maravillosa que me podría pasar en esta vida...-…

…-...¿y la primera?...-…

Darien volvió a sonreír -...que Serena acepte ser mi esposa...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

"_...Ellan de pronto se encontró en medio de las hermosas praderas de Phoenix; el cielo estaba completamente despejado y una ligera brisa agitaba los pastizales;...en ese momento la Dama percibió una presencia;...giró sobre sí misma, para encontrar a alguien a unos cuantos metros de ella;...por la capa parecía ser una aither..._

_...Héo naefre wacode dægréd...( She never watched, the morning rising...)_

_...Ellan en valde trató distinguir su rostro;...como si pudiera "leer" los deseos de la Dama, la "extraña" bajó el gorro que cubría su cabeza, para después volverse hacia ella y mirarla a los ojos;...entonces Ellan pudo reconocerla,...se trataba de Elisis (Serena)..." _

...-...milady...- repitió Gepardo devolviéndola a la realidad.

Ellan, quien aún intentaba "entender" lo que había visto y el "porque", miró a Gepardo; se encontraban en una de las terrazas de la residencia.

…-...milady¿sucede algo?;...creí que Lord Elessar no deseaba...-…

…-...¿intervenir?...- la Dama sonrió -...los motivos por los que estamos aquí, no son los que tú crees...- tomó aire para voltearse y observar los bellos jardines.

…-...entonces...-…

…-...Gepardo, Elessar teme que por desgracia la Nada haya descubierto que su hija sigue con vida...- Ellan lo miró -...y considera que...- tomó aire -...es hora de que Elisis sepa la verdad...-…

…-...¿en esta época!...- replicó Gepardo, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa -...pero se suponía...-…

…-...sí lo que temo, es verdad...- interrumpió Elessar saliendo a la terraza para acercarse a ellos -...será la única manera en que mi hija podrá comprender el peligro que la asecha...- hizo una pausa -...las cosas han cambiado,...y no hay manera de saber que es lo que sucederá...-...

«...Los Angeles, California...»

...-...bien, gracias es todo...- dijo el señor Kido, dando por terminada la rueda de prensa, él y Serena se pusieron de pie para luego salir de prisa del salón de conferencias y dirigirse hacia los elevadores -...creo que sería conveniente que permanecieras algunos días más en la ciudad...-…

Serena miró a su manager -...no creo que sea posible...-…

…-...ya lo escuchaste, hay varios ofrecimientos... y todos son atractivos...-…

…-...no puedo,...debo regresar a Francia...- insistió ella -...una de mis propiedades se incendió, y ni siquiera sé que sucedió con la gente que atendía la residencia...-…

…-...comprendo Elis,...pero tú carrera también es importante, y más en esta etapa,...tú futuro es bastante prometedor...-…

Serena tomó aire -...señor Kido, creo que merece que sea sincera con usted;...realmente nunca quise esto...- bajó la mirada -...sólo fue una manera de evadir los problemas que tenía...-…

…-...parece que dio buenos resultados,...creo que resolviste tus problemas,...y ahora mira donde estas...-…

Serena sonrió ante la insistencia de su manager -...en verdad...- sujetó sus manos -...en este momento tengo otras prioridades... y realmente no sé si deseo continuar con esto...-…

…-...de acuerdo, anunciaré que tomas vacaciones...- Kido sonrió -...¿cuándo partirás?...-…

…-...lo más pronto posible...-…

Kido asintió -...bien, descansa Elis y piensa las cosas,...en unas semanas te buscaré en Japón...- después de eso, hizo que el ascensor se detuviera -...será mejor que llegues a tú habitación por las escaleras,...como siempre algunos "paparazzis" estarán esperando a las puertas del elevador...- le guiñó un ojo -...yo los distraeré...-…

Serena sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, se despidió y salió de prisa del elevador, corrió hacia las escaleras; justo cuando subió el primer escalón, el tacón se atoró con la alfombra del suelo haciéndola perder el equilibrio, iba a caer pero...

…-...vaya Bombón,...ya entiendo el "porque" de lo de la otra noche...- Serena entreabrió los ojos, para encontrarse en los brazos de Seiya, quien la había atrapado justo a tiempo, él sonrió -...si quieres puedes volver a dejarlos, mañana con gusto los llevaré a tú habitación…-…

Serena sonrió ligeramente -...gracias...- masculló, mientras Seiya la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Él estrechó su mano, para luego besarla -...creo que esta vez podremos terminar con las "presentaciones"...-…

…-...no sabía que...- Serena iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida...

…_-...¡esta en las escaleras!...-…_

…-...de acuerdo,...no volveré a abrir la boca...- susurró Seiya en tono irónico ¬¬¡

…-...¿qué sucede?...-…

Seiya la miró -...paparazzis,...y ya se dieron cuenta de que estas aquí Bombón...-…

…-...¿qué!...- Serena negó con la cabeza -...¿acaso no se cansan de tomar fotos!...-…

…-...no lo creo...- sin más Seiya sujetó a Serena, y la llevó casi a rastras hacia el elevador -...vamos¡¡abre!...- exclamó presionando el botón del ascensor insistentemente, después de unos instantes las puertas de este se abrieron; ambos entraron antes de que los fotógrafos pudieran alcanzarlos -...no se cansarán...-…

…-...por Dios...-…

…-...no te preocupes,...yo me encargaré de ellos, así podrás volver a tú habitación...- Seiya le guiñó un ojo -...y para que no te molesten más llamaré a seguridad...-…

…-...gracias de nuevo...- Serena sonrió -...te acabo de conocer y ya me has ayudado bastante...-…

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa -...no te preocupes,...ha sido todo un placer...- en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, Seiya se aseguró que no hubiera fotógrafos -...bien, el camino esta libre...-…

Serena asintió, y sin perder ni un segundo entró corriendo a la suite...

_...-...¡vamos!...-… _

_...-...¡subió de nuevo!...-..._

Seiya sonrió pícaramente, presionó todos los botones del elevador para luego salir de este y recargarse en una de las paredes cercanas; los paparazzis no tardaron en llegar...

…_-...¿dónde esta!...- _cuestionó uno de ellos.

…-...¿Elis?...- respondió Seiya fingiendo -...en el elevador, quería...- antes de que terminara de explicar los fotógrafos habían regresado a su "persecución"; Seiya suspiró resignadamente, se volvió para mirar las puertas de la suite -...nos veremos en Japón,...Bombón...-...

_«»_

...-...¡Darien!...- gritó Serena llamándolo mientras entraba a la suite.

…-...aquí estoy...- respondió él, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, observando fijamente el suelo.

…-...Darien necesito decirte algo...- Serena se acercó a él, se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos al ver que él no la había escuchado -...¿qué sucede?...-…

Darien la miró -...te amo...-…

Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa -...también te amo...- lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

…-...Serena...- Darien la alejó un poco, hizo que se sentara en la mesita que había en la sala, mientras sujetaba sus dos manos...

Ella lo miró intrigada -...¿Darien?...-…

Él hizo que guardara silencio -...hace unos meses,...cuando te marchaste...- acarició su mejilla con bastante cariño -...y creía que te había perdido, me di cuenta de algo...- la miró a los ojos, como si con eso lograra que ella pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su corazón -...la vida sin ti no tiene sentido para mi,...todo lo que soy, ...y todo lo que entiendo,...lo entiendo solamente porque te amo...- le sonrió -...Serena eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida,...y es por eso que quiero que la compartas conmigo...- soltó las manos de Serena para sacar un pequeño estuche negro, lo abrió para luego ofrecérselo...

Ella se quedó sin aliento...

…-...se mi esposa...- susurró sujetando su barbilla -...dame la oportunidad de amarte por el resto de mi vida...-

Serena cubrió su boca, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas,...las palabras de Darien habían conmovido todo su ser;...hacía tan sólo unos días la posibilidad de una reconciliación con Darien parecía tan lejana,...imposible;...había llegado a creer que aquel "futuro" que ella había conocido,...tan sólo había sido un sueño;...un sueño que ahora comenzaba a hacerse realidad...

Darien se hincó -...¿cariño acep...- pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar; Serena se lanzó a sus brazos, sujetó su rostro entre sus manos para luego besarlo como si fuese la última vez...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

...Elium se acercó lentamente a la orilla del lago, hizo una reverencia cuando una sombra apareció en la superficie del agua -...mi señora, Galaxia...-…

…**_-...va tras las Semillares Estelares...-_** interrumpió la sombra, su voz era casi un susurro.

Elium asintió -...así es, para ganar su "confianza" ofrecí entregarle las más preciadas...-…

…_**-"...la más preciada..."**-_ repitió la sombra para sí.

…-...será fácil encontrarlas,...Febo...- iba a decir Elium; pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta hizo una reverencia -...la mantendré informada...- dio media vuelta para luego desaparecer...

…_**-...la más preciada de las Semillas Estelares se extinguió hace miles de años, aquel día...-...**_

_»» Flashback ««_

_»»_...Hace miles de años..._««_

_(Cap. X)_

"_...varios lithers se apostaron en las orillas de un camino, se escondieron como si pretendieran realizar una emboscada; eran dirigidos por alguien, quien parecía ser una mujer;...ella observó fijamente el camino, ...esperando algo; sonrió al ver que un grupo de aithers se acercaban a ellos... directo a su trampa..._

_**...-...¡Elessar!...- **la mujer señaló a un aither en especial, este iba en medio del "grupo", montado en un caballo, **-...¡pagarás por tú padre!...-** la mujer sonrió de nuevo al darse cuenta que Elessar llevaba a una hermosa bebé en brazos, su hija **-...¡mueran!...-** una gran esfera de energía salió despedida de su mano hacia ellos..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

**_...-...tú sobreviviste Elessar,...pero ella...- _**sin más la sombra desapareció en las profundidades del lago...

«...Al atardecer, Los Angeles, California ...»

_...Ever close your eyes..._

_...ever stop and listen..._

Darien sonrió al escuchar el hermoso timbre de voz de Serena; ella estaba recostada sobre su costado, dándole la espalda...

_...ever feel alive..._

_...and you´ve nothing missing..._

Darien extendió su mano para acariciar uno de los hombros desnudos de Serena, continuó deslizándola, siguiendo la línea de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al inicio de su cadera, donde se encontraba la sábana que cubría sus piernas...

_...you don´t need a reason..._

_...let the day go on and on..._

Darien recargó su rostro en el cuello de Serena, ella sonrió ligeramente, acarició la mejilla de Darien con la suya, cada uno disfrutando de la cercanía del otro... sí, era una simple caricia... pero esa simple caricia era capaz de transmitir tanto...

Serena tomó aire -...Darien...- después de unos segundos se puso de pie lentamente, sujetando la sábana para utilizarla como pareo...

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella caminaba hasta las puertas del balcón de la recámara; el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pintando el cielo con toda una gama de rojos y naranjas;...los pocos haces de luz que quedaban atravesaron los ventanales para acariciar la piel de la espalda de Serena...

...Darien recorrió con la mirada ese cuerpo que tanto amaba, tratando de memorizar cada detalle... de grabarlo en su mente,...entonces recordó las palabras de Andrew... _-"...¿y sí Serena..."-_...

…-...cariño...- dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -...debo ir a Francia,...hoy mismo, sí es posible...-…

…-...entonces,...iré contigo...- respondió él sin más -...y luego volveremos a casa...-…

…-...¿a casa, Darien pero tú...- ella hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la mirada para observar el anillo de compromiso que estaba en su mano -...no deseo que pierdas la oportunidad que tienes...-…

Darien se puso de pie, y se acercó a ella;...besó su cuello, para luego abrazarla por la cintura y recargar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros -...sólo quiero estar contigo...-…

Ella sonrió al recordar sus propias palabras -...Darien,...¿si deseas ir a Houston...-…

Darien suspiró,...meditando;...en verdad quería ir a estudiar medicina,...pero por nada del mundo deseaba alejarse de ella;...de nuevo las palabras de Andrew volvieron a su mente;...recargó una de sus manos en el vientre de Serena -"...¿acaso,...podría ser?..."-...

…-...¿Darien?...-…

Él sonrió -...no deseo estar lejos de ti,...no quiero...- pasaron varios minutos en silencio, entonces él la sujetó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara -...Serena,...ven conmigo...-…

Ella lo miró -...Darien...-…

Él asintió -...puedes ir a Francia a arreglar todo, y después alcanzarme en Houston...-…

…-...yo...- Serena se volteo hacia él sin saber que decir;...ella tampoco deseaba apartarse de su lado... entonces,...¿qué era lo que le impedía seguirlo!;...sonrió y sin más lo abrazó -...esta bien, iré contigo...- lo miró repentinamente -...pero iré a Francia esta misma noche¿de acuerdo?...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza -...de acuerdo...- sonrió pícaramente -...pero NO antes de la noche...-…

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa -...no antes de la noche...- repitió pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Darien para luego volverlo a besar...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...-…vamos Jotaru, deja de correr...- indicó Setsuna, perseguía a la pequeña por los pasillos de las habitaciones de la residencia;...como si la hubiera escuchado, Jotaru se detuvo, después de unos instantes se volteo hacia Setsuna...

…-"...ella..."- susurró Jotaru, extrañamente comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez hacia la habitación de Serena.

Setsuna quien apenas la estaba alcanzando tuvo que volver a correr -...¡Jotaru,...¡espera!...-…

La pequeña entró a la habitación, y tras ella Setsuna -...tengo miedo...- masculló repentinamente.

La Sailor del Tiempo miró a la pequeña al no entender sus palabras;...lo hizo cuando observó la habitación: todas las flores que estaban ahí se habían marchitado completamente -...pero...-…

…-...¡Setsuna!...- Michicru entró estrepitosamente a la habitación, llevaba su talismán en sus manos -...el espejo...-…

Setsuna miró a Jotaru -...¿Serena?...-…

La pequeña no supo que responder -...no lo sé...-…

Michiru sujetó a Setsuna -...debemos asegurarnos...-...

«...a las afueras de L.A...»

...-...estaré bien...- indicó Serena mirando a Darien, él la había acompañado hasta el portal de Eternia que la llevaría a Francia -...Gepardo y los demás estarán allá...-…

…-"...Gepardo y los demás..."- repitió Darien, tomó aire tratando de controlar sus "infundados" celos -...no me agrada que vayas sola...-…

…-...Darien no te preocupes, es mejor así, entre más rápido arregle las cosas, más pronto te alcanzaré...-…

Darien suspiró, estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos;...no quería dejarla, su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera;...ambos caminaron hasta la moto de Serena, Darien la ayudó a subir...

…-...regresaré pronto...- susurró ella besándolo con ternura, acarició cariñosamente su mejilla.

Él tomó aire -...te amo,...nunca no lo olvides...- tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para ver sus intensos ojos azules una vez más -...ten cuidado,...por favor...-…

…-...lo tendré...- Serena se puso el casco, volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa a su novio para luego cruzar el portal.

Darien resignadamente, la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, instantes después el portal se cerró...

…-...te amo...-...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...Ellan salió de la mansión, para comenzar a recorrer los jardines de la residencia; a pesar de que acababan de llegar, ya extrañaba las tierras de Cygne, y sus hermosas flores...

…-...tal vez, usted debería volver...- indicó Aldor alcanzando a la Dama, para escoltarla -...sé que no le agrada mucho este planeta...-…

Ellan lo miró -...no en el siglo XXI...- se agachó para recoger algunas rosas...

_"...And on thaere hwile...( and in that moment...)_

_...Ellan se encontró de nuevo en los pastizales de Eternia,...frente a Serena; quien la miraba fijamente;...una ráfaga de viento cruzó por las praderas agitando la capa de Serena; en ese momento la Dama pudo darse cuenta de su estado... Elisis estaba encinta..._

_...Héo dréag thá losinga...( she felt the loss...)_

_...Serena bajó la mirada, acarició su vientre mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos, ...segundos después una espesa niebla la cubrió haciendo que Ellan la perdiera de vista..._

…_-...¡Elisis!...- lo único que pudo escuchar la Dama como respuesta fue el llanto de un bebé, seguido por una malvada risa..."_

...-...milady...- Aldor pudo leer los sentimientos de temor de Ellan...

…la Dama dejó caer las rosas al suelo -"...no puede ser..."-...

…-...¿qué fue lo que vio?...- insistió Aldor sujetándola -...¿era "ella"!...-…

…-...debo encontrar a Elessar...-…

…-...milady...-…

Ellan miró a Aldor -...regresa a Eternia, y da la alerta;...no sé como,...pero "ella" ha vuelto...-…

Él negó con la cabeza -...pero Elessar dijo que el sello...-..

…-...la Nada ha despertado,...y si no hacemos algo pronto logrará liberarse...-...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...los ojos de Serena enfocaron poco a poco el paisaje que había ante ella, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, había estado ahí anteriormente, pero las tierras de Eternia nunca le habían parecido tan bellas como ahora,...varias nubes cubrían el cielo, pero a la vez permitían que varios haces de luz iluminaran las extensas praderas, la lluvia caía continuamente como una cortina, y la luz que la atravesaba hacía que adquiriera diversos colores...

_...Let the rain fall down..._

_...everywhere around you..._

...Serena cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las gotas de agua escurrían por sus mejillas... disfrutando de la brisa que acariciaba su rostro...

«...en el vuelo...»

...-...bien, dentro de poco estaremos en Houston amigo...- dijo Andrew, quien no había dejado de observar el cielo a través de la ventana del avión.

Darien sonrió -...deberías aprovechar y dormir un poco...- indicó, desabrochó el cinturón de su asiento, para luego acomodar sus cosas.

…-...vamos amigo, debemos festejar, no todos los días el amor de tú vida acepta ser tú esposa...-…

Darien afirmó con la cabeza, admitiendo que tenía razón... volvió a sentarse -...esta bien, festejemos...- iba a decir algo más, pero una extraña sensación lo invadió, "algo" se acercaba a él... y a gran velocidad...

...el avión fue cubierto por un intenso resplandor...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...Serena guardó silencio, de pronto había sentido una extraña presencia; se volteo para encontrar a Elium de pie, frente a ella.

…-...me has ahorrado el viaje al venir hasta acá...- Elium la señaló -...¡Lanzas de Acero!...-…

Serena apenas pudo esquivar el ataque -...¿quién eres!...-…

Elium no respondió, volvió a señalarla, esta vez con ambas manos...

…-...¡Serena!...- gritaron a coro Sailor Plut y Neptun saliendo del portal...

El comandante lither las miró -...entrometidas...-..

…-...¡déjala!...- Setsuna se preparó para defender a su Princesa -...o la pagarás...-…

…Serena miró a sus amigas, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse, una fuerte punzada en su pecho la hizo caer de rodillas...

…_-"...Serena..."-… _

...-...Darien...- ella cerró los ojos percibiendo su presencia,...pudo distinguir el latido de su corazón, como aquella mañana... en el hotel...

…_-"...te amo...nunca lo olvides..."-_...

…sin más el latido se detuvo dejando un enorme silencio...

...esta vez Serena no grito, ninguna lágrima escurrió de sus ojos,...simplemente se dejó caer;...sin él, todo perdía sentido,...todo,...sus sueños, sus anhelos, incluso los deseos de seguir con vida...

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…-...¡Elessar!...-…

...Gepardo y Elessar miraron a la Dama Ellan, ella y Aldor corrían hacia ellos.

…-...¡es Elisis!...-…

Elessar se quedó estático al comprender; sin perder ni un segundo él, Gepardo y Aldor corrieron hacia una parte de los jardines; el Lord inmediatamente abrió el portal de Eternia; justo en ese momento, la motocicleta de Serena salió despedida por el umbral, seguida por Sailor Plut y Neptun, quienes cayeron a unos cuantos metros de la moto, estaban bastante malheridas...

…-...¡encárgense de las scouts!...- ordenó Elessar, preparó su arco, y antes de que Gepardo o Aldor pudieran detenerlo atravesó el portal...

...al llegar al otro lado, encontró a Elium, quien caminaba hacia Serena.

…-...¡Elium!...- Elessar disparó una flecha para detenerlo, esta cayó a los pies del lither

…-...¡Elisis!...- Aldor alcanzó a su señor, enseguida se arrepintió, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Él lither sonrió, nunca había creído que volvería a escuchar el nombre que Aldor había pronunciado; se volteo hacia Serena, para luego mirar al lord aither,...todo encajaba a la perfección: los poderes de esa joven, el repentino interés de Elessar por la chica, incluso las sospechas de Febo...

…-...Elessar, así que este es tú gran secreto...- Elium volvió a sonreír, antes de que el lord aither pudiera hacer algo, sujetó a Serena y la levantó por el cuello -...la legendaria princesa aither...- miró de nuevo a Elessar -...Elisis,...¿cierto?...-…

Elessar apretó sus puños con desesperación,...en unos cuantos instantes la Nada sabría que su hija seguía con vida...

**NOTAS**

…primero que nada:S:S lo siento :S:S, lamento no haber actualizado antes… pero ahora si el cap. me costó un "poquito" de trabajo; ...por cierto jiji P, tal vez las visiones de Ellan hayan sido un "poco" confusas, pero en el siguiente cap ya las entenderán...

...en fin, veamos, mmm…vaya esto si que se vuelve cada vez más difícil... y más que ahora esta Seiya!... ¿qué voy a hacer, en fin muchísimas gracias a todos (y a los que no dejan review tambien)… gracias!…

**Canciones: **Wild Child - Enya

y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o sólo por amistad aquí o en cariño

Aisha


	22. Prophétie

**Sailor Moon AeternusCAPÍTULO XXII - Prophétie**

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

...-...¡¡Plut, Neptun!...- Jotaru fue la primera en salir de la residencia, el resto de las scouts la seguían de cerca; Saturn corrió hacia Setsuna, mientras Haruka lo hacía hacia Neptun.

…-...¡¡Michiru!...- Haruka recostó a su amiga en sus brazos.

Ella entreabrió los ojos -...estoy... bien...- susurró -...Ha...ruka,...Sere...-…

…-...¡¿qué sucedió con ella!...- cuestionó Mars, comenzando a preocuparse, se volteo hacia Ellan y Gepardo.

…-...Lord Elessar...- musitó Gepardo intentando explicar, pero fue inútil.

…-...¡¡¿dónde esta!...- insistió Raye.

La Dama aither tomó aire -…en Eternia...-…

…-...Sailor Uranus, Saturn, ustedes encárguense de Setsuna y Michiru...- indicó Mars, miró al resto de las chicas

-...¡¡vamos!...-…

Gepardo al ver lo que pretendían, les cerró el paso -...¡¡no pueden ir!...-…

…-...¡¡no hay tiempo que perder!...- replicó Raye...

...la Dama Ellan observó a las sailors, en ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse...

«»

"_...Héo dréag thá losinga...(She felt the loss...)_

_Ellan se encontró a unos cuantos metros de Darien, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había visto a Elisis anteriormente,...de pronto la misma espesa bruma que se había llevado a Serena comenzó a envolverlo, hasta hacer que lo perdiera de vista a él también..."_

«»

...-...¡¡debemos partir!...-…

La voz de Raye regresó a la Dama a la realidad...

…-"...no puede ser..."- masculló Ellan en su mente; cerró los ojos, intentando percibir la esencia del Príncipe de la Tierra,...fue en vano,...esta había desaparecido por completo; apretó sus puños para luego observar a Plut y a Neptun; podía asegurar que ambas sailors habían sido derrotadas con un solo ataque, a pesar de todo, las sailors de la Princesa de la Luna, aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a un enemigo como los Lithers...

…-...¡¡Gepardo muévete!...- intervinieron Venus y Jupiter.

… -...es mejor que permanezcan aquí...- interrumpió la Dama, interponiéndose ella misma -...los lithers NO son la clase de enemigos a los que están acostumbradas...-…

…-...¡milady!...- Leopardo y Chita salieron de la mansión, habían sido llamados "telepáticamente" por Ellan, ella los miró.

…-...Elessar will need our help...- (-...Elessar necesitará de nuestra ayuda...-) explicó acercándose a ellos.

Lita cruzó los brazos, bastante exasperada -...odio que hagan eso...-…

Gepardo la miró -...no se preocupen,...Lord Elessar no permitirá que nada malo le ocurra a la Princesa, al igual que nosotros...-…

…-...¡¡Gepardo let´s go!…- ( -...¡¡Gepardo vamos!...- ) interrumpió la Dama dirigiéndose hacia las caballerizas...

Gepardo hizo una ligera reverencia, despidiéndose de las chicas, para luego seguir a Ellan.

…-…¡¿Raye!…- cuestionaron Lita y Mina sin poder creer que se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

La sailor del fuego iba a responder pero...

…-...¡¡Plut!...- gritó la pequeña Jotaru repentinamente.

Haruka quien estaba más cerca, fue hasta Plut, enseguida se volteó hacia Mars -...¡¡llama a una ambulancia!...-

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...-...la legendaria princesa aither...- Elium miró de nuevo a Elessar -...Elisis,...¿cierto?...-…

Elessar apretó sus puños con desesperación,...en unos cuantos instantes la Nada sabría que su hija seguía con vida...

El comandante lither sonrió irónicamente -...la Princesa que TODA Eternia creía muerta,...incluso tú padre...- negó con la cabeza en forma burlona -...¿cómo fue posible que permitieras que él muriera con tal mentira?...- hizo una pausa -...¡oh, ¡es verdad,...también te creía muerto...- se volvió hacia Serena -...esto SÍ que es una verdadera tragedia familiar...-…

…-...te juro que no te quedarán ganas de seguir con tus burlas...- indicó firmemente el Lord Aither.

…-...¡¡no estas en posición de hacer amenazas Elessar!...- Elium lo miró una vez más -...mucho tiempo mi señora ha anhelado ver "correr tú sangre";...ahora, esos deseos se verán cumplidos...-…

…-...¡NO con ella!...- interrumpió Elessar; trató de acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver que Elium apretaba más el cuello de Serena...

El sonrió al distinguir miedo en la mirada del Lord Aither -...es tú punto débil, ¿cierto?...-…

…-...¡¡basta de ironías Elium!...- Elessar desenvainó su espada -...¡¡suéltala, ¡¡es a mi a quien quieres!...-…

Elium negó con la cabeza -...Elisis pagará por ti...- hizo una pausa -...mi señora tendrá su venganza y tú...- volvió a sonreír -...podrás lamentarte el resto de la eternidad...-…

Aldor apretó sus puños -...¡¡cierra la boca!...-…

…-...como desees...- replicó Elium haciendo una ligera "reverencia" para despedirse.

…-...¡¡Elisis!...- Elessar en vano intentó alcanzar a Elium, pero fue demasiado tarde, el comandante lither había desaparecido, llevándose a su hija.

…-...¡¡Elessar!...- justo en ese momento la Dama Ellan atravesó el portal, junto con Chita, Leopardo y Gepardo.

…-...Ellan...- susurró el Lord.

...ella observó fijamente a Elessar, leyendo en sus ojos lo que había sucedido; sin decir nada, bajó del caballo, fue hasta él y lo sujetó de los hombros.

…-...Elium no sólo se ha llevado Elisis...- susurró ella...

«»

...Gepardo, quien había seguido los movimientos de sus señores, puso más atención al escuchar que mencionaban el nombre de su protegida...

«»

...Elessar miró intrigado a la Dama aither -...¿de qué estas hablando?...-…

…-...Elessar,...I think the Prince is...- ( -...Elessar,...creo que el Príncipe esta...-)...

«»

...Gepardo se quedó estático -"...Endimión..."-...

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. VII)_

"_...-...¿así que el Príncipe desea pelear?...- cuestionó Gepardo con tono irónico, observó a Darien, quien se encontraba frente a él; Tuxedo Mask empuñaba el bastón negro que solía utilizar en las batallas. Gepardo desenfundó su espada hábilmente para luego empuñarla frente a él - ¡¡¿listo! -..."_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...El Lord apretó sus puños al escuchar las palabras de Ellan, sí ella tenía razón, entonces -...the next will be my daughter...- (-...la siguiente será mi hija...-) replicó sujetando el caballo de la Dama.

…-...go, but please,…be careful...- (-...ve, pero por favor,…se cuidadoso...-)

Elessar afirmó con la cabeza, subió de un salto al caballo, y sin perder tiempo salió a toda velocidad, rumbo a la Isla de Agua...

…-...¡¡¿milady!...- cuestionó Gepardo al ver que su señor partía sin ellos.

Ellan tomó aire -...Elessar logrará llegar más fácilmente a la Isla de Agua sin nosotros...-…

…-...¡¡pero los lithers!...- Gepardo comenzaba a desesperarse.

…-...Gepardo,...debes ser paciente...-…

…-...¡¡¡Serena es MI protegida, y esta en peligro!...-…

Ellan sorprendida, se volteo hacia él; ese sentimiento de "posesión" que Gepardo acababa de mostrarle la preocupaba;...él de nuevo estaba olvidando el gran abismo que lo separaba de "su" protegida...

«...Al amanecer,...Los Ángeles, California...»

...Seiya tomó aire, salió decididamente del elevador y caminó hasta la puerta de una suite en especial, se detuvo frente a ella y volvió a tomar aire.

…-...hola Bombón, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?...- Seiya se concentró en la puerta, como si esta realmente fuera a responderle; negó con la cabeza para luego cambiar de posición -...hola Bombón,...¿tú novio te dejaría salir a dar un paseo?...- hizo una pausa, practicando el gesto que sería mejor para no descubrir sus "sentimientos" -...es tú novio,...¿cierto?...-…

…-...sí,...es su novio, joven Kou...- respondió Kido abriendo la puerta de la suite.

…-...¡¿qué hace ahí!...- cuestionó un Seiya bastante sonrojado.

Kido le mostró el saco de encaje que Serena había utilizado en la noche de la premiación -...entregando la suite...-…

…-...¿y Elis?...-…

…-...regresó a Japón por la noche...-…

…-...tan pronto...- Seiya cruzó los brazos -...creí que aún podría encontrarla, le hicieron varios ofrecimientos,...¿los rechazó?...-…

Kido asintió -...se necesita algo más para llamar la atención de esa chica...- explicó al ver la cara de confusión de Seiya, sonrió -...pero no se preocupe, tendrá la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, entonces podrá invitarla a dar un paseo...-…

Seiya lo miró intrigado; tenía intenciones de buscar a Elis en Japón por sus propios medios;...pero estaba seguro que su manager traía algo entre manos.

…-...bien, nos veremos...- indicó Kido despidiéndose.

…-...¡¡espere, no me ha dicho nada...-…

…-...disfrute estos días joven Kou, y no lo olvide: Japón, en una semana...- agregó, para después entrar al elevador...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

...Elium se acercó de nuevo a la orilla del lago, depositó a Serena en ella, para luego hacer una reverencia ante la sombra que había aparecido en su superficie...

…**_-...has traído solo una de las Semillas Estelares...- _**indicó la Nada al percibir la presencia de esta.

Elium sonrió bastante satisfecho, levantó ligeramente su rostro como muestra de orgullo -...pero he conseguido algo más...- señaló con la mirada a su prisionera.

…**_-...excelente, por fin lo has logrado...- _**interrumpió la sombra **_-...has capturado a la protegida de Gepardo...- _**rió irónicamente **_-...pero no creo que esa chica sea del interés de Galaxia...- _**agregó comenzando a desvanecerse.

…-...she's not a simple girl...- (-...no es una simple chica...-) replicó Elium firmemente, volvió a sonreír saboreando el momento -...she is a Princess...- (-…ella es una Princesa…-) hizo una pausa -…an aither…-(-...una aither...-)...

...la Nada se detuvo, observó a la joven que yacía en la orilla del lago con bastante interés...

…-...la dueña de la más preciada de las Semillas Estelares...- agregó el comandante lither.

…**_-...Elisis...-…_ **

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. X y XXI)_

"_**...-...¡¡¡Elessar!...- **_

_El Lord Aither se volteo hacia "ella", la mujer sonrió al darse cuenta que Elessar llevaba a una hermosa bebé en brazos... _

…_**-...¡¡mueran!...-..."**_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...la sombra rió irónicamente **_-...así que el fulgor de Eternia sigue con vida...- _**caminó hasta Serena**_ -...y el destino ha decidido ponerla a mis pies...-…_**

…-...sin duda Lord Elessar no cederá su vida, sin luchar..- dijo Elium

…_**-...para entonces será demasiado tarde...-…**_

Elium sonrió, por fin había llegado el momento; desenfundó su espada dispuesto a cobrar "venganza" por sus propias manos, iba a empuñar la espada contra su prisionera, pero una ráfaga de vapor del lago se lo impidió...

…_**-...¡¡estúpido,...¡¡muerta no me sirve!...-…**_

…-...pero...-…

…_**-...para poder romper el sello que me mantiene en este lugar, necesito de la misma fuerza con la que fui encerrada...-… **_

Elium observó a Serena, comprendiendo los planes de su señora -...se dice que la "gracia" de los aithers radica en su sangre...-…

La Nada asintió, volvió su mirada hacia la hija de su peor enemigo...

«...Japón...»

...-...¿cómo están?...- cuestionó Haruka poniéndose de pie, al ver que Amy entraba a la sala de espera del hospital.

…-...Michiru se encuentra bien, solo tuvo algunas contusiones...- respondió ella.

…-...¿y Setsuna?...- preguntó Jotaru.

Amy desvió la mirada, sin saber que responder.

…-...¿Amy?...- insistió Raye, acercándose a su amiga.

…-...ella... no esta muy bien...- susurró Amy después de unos segundos -...en realidad...- bajó la mirada haciendo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas -...mi madre no cree que sobreviva...-…

Jotaru se quedó estática -...¿morirá?...- susurró dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

…-...sus heridas son serias...- agregó Amy -...los médicos no pueden hacer mucho por ella...-…

…-...¡debe haber algo que se pueda hacer!...- replicó Lita.

Mina asintió -...Setsuna no puede morir...-…

Raye apretó sus puños -...no podemos permitirlo...- miró a las demás -...¡¡debemos hacer algo!...-…

Haruka quien se había recargado en la pared negó con la cabeza -...¿y qué es lo que harán?...- cuestionó irónicamente -...¿prohibirle que muera?...-…

…-...Haruka...- las chicas la miraron extrañadas por su actitud...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

...-...¡¡no puedo esperar más!...- exclamó Gepardo, volviendo a montar a su caballo, y dispuesto a seguir a Elessar.

La Dama Ellan, que se encontraba de pie a unos metros, observando fijamente las praderas de Eternia, se volteo hacia él -...Gepardo...-…

El aludido siguió su camino decididamente, pretendiendo no haberla escuchado.

…-...¡Gepardo!...- esta vez Ellan tuvo que imprimirle un tono de autoridad a su voz.

…-...si no puedo proteger a la Princesa...- susurró él, tratando de controlarse -...al menos encontraré al Príncipe...-…

Aldor, al igual que Chita y Leopardo, se acercaron a ellos; la situación era bastante tensa, como nunca antes lo había sido -...Gepardo...-…

…-...Gepardo,...permaneceremos aquí hasta el regreso de Elessar...- indicó Ellan firmemente.

Gepardo cerró los ojos, y sin decir nada, se detuvo en seco;...no podía desobedecer,...toda su vida había respetado a Ellan y a Elessar, debido a eso acataba sus ordenes, sin siquiera cuestionarlas,...ese era su deber, y en ese entonces, este era realmente fácil, el único interés que podía tener el "Guerrero de Hielo" era el de servir a sus señores... pero,...ahora, su corazón, que nunca antes había sido obstáculo, se estaba convirtiendo en uno... imposible de evadir...

La Dama Ellan suspiró al ver que Gepardo acataría sus órdenes; negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que si las cosas continuaban de ese modo se complicarían aún más; se volvió de nuevo hacia los pastizales, cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a concentrar su energía, para tratar de que esta alcanzara a Serena -...Elisis,...debes despertar...-...

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

...-"...Elisis,...despierta..."-…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. XXI)_

_" …-...te amo...- Darien tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos, para ver sus intensos ojos azules -...nunca lo olvides...-"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

Serena entreabrió los ojos, observó fijamente la fina arena de la orilla del lago...

...la sombra miró a Serena al percibir que ella había recobrado el sentido **_-"...Elisis..."-…_**

Elium acercó su espada a la muñeca de su prisionera -...bien, si lo que necesitamos es su sangre...-…

…**_-...Elium...- _**la sombra trató de advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La energía de Serena repentinamente se concentró a su alrededor, creando momentáneamente un campo de fuerza, este lanzó a Elium al suelo...

…-...temo... que tendré que negarme...- masculló Serena poniéndose de pie.

…-...vaya, vaya...- Elium también se incorporó -...creí que no tendría la oportunidad de luchar contigo nuevamente...- sonrió con ironía -...en nuestros últimos encuentros te la has pasado inconsciente...-…

Serena se quedó estática recordando, esa voz, ya la había escuchado anteriormente...

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. XII)_

"_...-...you have temper,...besides your pride - (tienes carácter,...además de tú soberbia...)_

_Sailor Moon se volteo hacia el último lither que quedaba, este parecía distinto a los demás, con mucha más fuerza, y la observaba fijamente con los brazos cruzados..._

_»» End Flashback ««_

...El lither frente a ella era Elium, con quien se había enfrentado en aquella ocasión en los pastizales de Phoenix; el mismo contra quien Gepardo la había defendido después de que cayeran en el desfiladero (Cap. XVI); Serena retrocedió unos pasos, poniéndose en guardia...

…-...esta vez,...seremos solo tú y yo...-…

…_**-...¡¡Elium, ¡¡basta!...-… **_

Elium esta vez, no hizo caso, empuñó su espada contra el hombro de Serena, mientras ella lanzaba una patada hacia su rostro, ambos se golpearon mutuamente, cada uno alcanzó su objetivo y como resultado fueron despedidos hacia extremos opuestos...

La Nada quedó estática al ver que la espada, con la sangre de Serena, surcaba el aire para luego caer dentro del lago...

Elium al ver lo sucedido, contuvo el aliento, esperando que en cualquier instante su señora fuera liberada de la prisión que la mantenía cautiva...

_«»_

...Elessar observó fijamente la Isla de Agua, enfocó sus ojos para poder divisar el lago que mantenía prisionera a la Nada, después de unos segundos, revisó el resto del lugar, poniendo bastante atención en las formaciones rocosas que se encontraban en uno de los costados del lago…

…-…Elisis…-…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-...Elisis pagará por ti...- Elium hizo una pausa -...mi señora tendrá su venganza y tú...- volvió a sonreír -...podrás lamentarte el resto de la eternidad...-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

El lord aither, miró una vez más la isla, lo único que lo separaba de esta, era la franja de un mar poco profundo, que conectaba a la isla con el territorio central de Phoenix; tomó aire -...¡let´s go! - (-...¡vamos!...-) ordenó, incitando a su caballo a entrar al agua; sin saber que del otro lado, desde uno de los desfiladeros, en las costas de la isla, era atentamente observado…

_«»_

…Serena entreabrió los ojos, todo había quedado en silencio nuevamente; se puso de pie sujetando su hombro herido; entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la orilla del lago -"…pero…"- extrañada se dio cuenta de que Elium se había hincado, pero no por respeto, sino para implorar el perdón, estaba de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo.

…-…mi señora…- susurró Elium al confirmar con sus ojos, que la sangre "aither" no había roto el sello, que "la" mantenía cautiva.

…**_-...¡¡Elessar!...- _**exclamó la sombra enfurecida -…**_¡¡eres un maldito!...- _**hizo una pausa, volteando inmediatamente hacia Serena, la señaló **_-...aunque ese iluso haya sellado tú sangre; nadie, ¡¡absolutamente nadie EVITARÁ mi venganza!…- _**de pronto de su mano surgió un rayo negro, que golpeó a Serena, lanzándola contra uno de los muros de un desfiladero **-…¡¡llévensela!...-…**

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

"_**...-…¡¡absolutamente nadie EVITARÁ mi venganza!...-…**_

_...Ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung... (But oft she would watch the sun's fading...)_

_...Serena bajó la mirada, acarició su vientre mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos,...segundos después una espesa niebla la cubrió haciendo que Ellan la perdiera de vista..._

…_-...¡¡Elisis!...- lo único que pudo escuchar la Dama como respuesta fue el llanto de un bebé, seguido por una malvada risa…_

…_toné nihtciele créap geond móras… ( As the cold of night crept across the moors...)_

…_a los pocos instantes, del mismo lugar por donde Serena había desaparecido surgió una mujer; extrañamente Ellan solo pudo distinguir sus ojos; estos estaban delicadamente delineados, haciendo resaltar el azul intenso en sus pupilas, sin embargo, en su interior, podía divisarse una especie bruma púrpura… llena de maldad…_

_**...-"…¡¡absolutamente nadie!…"-…"**_

...Ellan abrió los ojos cuando terminó la visión, estaba bastante consternada;…sí las visiones le habían advertido acerca del secuestro de Elisis y del Príncipe de la Tierra, entonces… ¿porqué no habían concluido?…

Había algo más, lo presentía… cerró sus ojos -...Elessar,…debes darte prisa…-…

«...Japón...»

…-…¡¡¿de qué estas hablando Haruka!...- cuestionó Lita poniéndose de pie, al igual que las demás estaba consternada por la actitud de la Sailor del Viento.

Haruka tomó aire y bajó la mirada -…no podemos hacer nada…- musitó con un tono de voz que no denotaba alguna emoción -…sí, somos scouts…- se volteo hacia Raye -…pero la verdad es que somos tan mortales como cualquier persona…-…

…-…Haruka…-…

La pequeña Jotaru se acercó a Haruka -…pero la Princesa… ella curó a Gepardo…-…

…-…Serena tuvo muchas dificultades para mantener el "Viento Curativo" con Gepardo…- musitó Mina comenzando a perder las esperanzas.

Haruka cerró los ojos -…aunque queramos… no hay nada que podamos hacer,…Setsuna morirá…-…

…-…¡¡cállate!…- Raye apretó sus puños con frustración -…¡si el "Viento Curativo" es la única manera de salvarla, lo intentaremos, ¡¡Serena lo intentará!…- se volteo hacia Jotaru y Lita -…chicas…-…

Lita afirmó con la cabeza decididamente -…traeremos a Serena…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

"_...-...Serena, ...mamá...-…_

_Serena entreabrió los ojos, a pesar de ver todo borroso, lo primero que pudo enfocar fue la extraña energía rojiza que la rodeaba formando una especie de jaula,…después de unos segundos su visión volvió a nublarse._

…_-…mamá… abre los ojos…-… _

_Serena obedeció la voz, esta vez lo que sus ojos enfocaron fue el rostro de una pequeña, de cabellos rosados, que estaba sentada frente a ella, observándola fijamente… _

…_-…¿Rini?…- susurró Serena, la pequeña frente a ella en verdad era Rini… sólo que más joven; incluso tenía la insignia del Imperio Lunar en su frente -…Rini tú…- su vista volvió a nublarse…_

…_-…no te rindas…- insistió la pequeña, extendió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla -…lucha,…por nosotras… mamá…-…"_

_«»_

…Elessar pronto estuvo a unos cuantos metros del lago en la Isla de Agua, desmontó para recorrer los últimos metros a pie, al llegar a la orilla, desenfundó su espada, en ese momento el agua del lago comenzó a burbujear -…¡¡Saba!…- gritó reconociendo a la sombra que había aparecido en la superficie…

…**_-...han pasado largos años...-_** la sombra miró fijamente al lord **_-...Elessar...-…_**

…-...¡¡¿dónde esta!...- cuestionó él.

…**_-…mi querido Elessar, debo reconocer que fuiste muy audaz…-_** la sombra hizo una pausa **_-…¿quién podría estar interesado en buscar a alguien que esta muerto?…-…_**

…-…¿dónde esta mi hija?…- volvió a repetir Elessar, esta vez su tono de voz fue más fuerte.

…**_-…sin embargo, no fue suficiente…- _**la sombra le dio la espalda **_-…sellaste su sangre,…convirtiéndola en una simple mortal…-…_**

El lord aither apretó sus puños -…jamás podrás utilizarla para salir de este lugar…-…

…Saba rió irónicamente **_-…yo no estaría tan seguro… Elessar…- _**…

_«»_

…-…Elessar,…así que era verdad…-…

…-…la señora ha solicitado su presencia…- interrumpió un lither acercándose al ser, que hasta entonces había seguido con la mirada a Lord Elessar -…y la de sus guerreros…-…

…la extraña silueta, que se encontraba en la orilla de un desfiladero se volteo hacia él -…así que has osado interrumpirme…- replicó "él", sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho el lither;…lo único que le importaba era que este se había percatado de la presencia de Elessar.

…-…fueron "sus" ordenes…- insistió el lither.

…-…bien, pues "ella" tendrá que esperar…- replicó "él" dando la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

…-…"sus" ordenes deben ser cumplidas…- indicó el lither bastante molesto -…de inmediato…- al ver que no había sido escuchado, se interpuso en el camino del extraño, lo sujetó de la capa que este llevaba, al hacerlo el gorro que cubría su cabeza resbaló, permitiéndole ver su rostro -…¡¡¿tú!…- exclamó al ver que el ser frente a él no era un lither… su rostro más bien era el de un aither…

…el extraño lo miró -…temo, que esta vez… no será informada…- sin más señaló al lither con una de sus manos, de esta surgió una especie de estela, que destruyó al lither en cuestión de segundos; antes de que este cayera al suelo, el extraño dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los calabozos de la isla…

_«»_

…-…Elisis…-…

…_-"…por nosotras…"-…_

…la voz de Rini, terminó de hacer reaccionar a Serena; ella despertó;…justo en ese momento la energía que formaba la "jaula" desapareció, instantes después un hombre se acercó a ella, sin decir nada más se hincó a su lado…

…Serena cerró los ojos, realmente su destino la tenía sin cuidado…

…-…then,…you could let Elium kill you…- (-…entonces,…habrías permitido que Elium acabara contigo…-) indicó repentinamente el hombre.

…Serena al ver que este había leído su mente, lo miró; el extraño iba vestido de la misma manera que Elium, pero a diferencia de este no llevaba el casco de la armadura lither…

…-…stand up…- (-…de pie…-) ordenó él, mientras la sostenía amablemente…

Ella lo observó detenidamente, su rostro era bastante agradable, tenía los rasgos afilados, su cabello era de un tono castaño bastante claro, y sus ojos verdes aceitunados; pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su porte, los gestos, las posturas e incluso la forma de hablar le recordaban bastante a Gepardo -…¿quién eres?…- susurró Serena después de unos instantes.

El extraño desvió la mirada -…ahora no tiene sentido que lo sepas…- masculló volviendo a cubrir su rostro con el gorro de la capa -…vamos, este lugar es peligroso, especialmente para ti…- agregó poniéndola de pie…

…El hombre comenzó a conducirla por una serie pasillos, pero se detuvo al ver que su "prisionera" no oponía resistencia alguna;…para encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba, la chica estaba bastante desinteresada;…eso cautivo su atención,…¿acaso en verdad esa dama era la hija del gran Lord Elessar?…

…-…¿por qué me ayudas?…- cuestionó Serena repentinamente -…tú señora…-…

…-…porque quiero hacerlo…- interrumpió el extraño, guardó silencio al distinguir el eco de una voz que recorría los pasillos; depositó a Serena en el suelo, para luego recargarla en una de las paredes rocosas -…pronto estarás a salvo…- agregó dando media vuelta para alejarse de ella.

…-…¡espera!…-…

…el extraño se volteo hacia ella, para verla a los ojos -…la próxima vez, deberás considerarme tú enemigo…- volvió a voltearse -…no tendré consideraciones para tomar tú vida…- y sin más desapareció por el pasillo.

«...en alguna parte...»

...Elium atravesó el enorme salón, que lo separaba del trono de Galaxia, esta vez, a lado de ella se encontraban dos de sus "sailors"; Elium las observó para luego hacer una reverencia e hincarse…

…-...¿has venido a cumplir tú palabra?...- cuestionó Galaxia mirándolo escépticamente.

Elium asintió ligeramente, hizo un ligero movimiento, haciendo que frente a él aparecieran varias Semillas Estelares…

…-…vaya veo que su búsqueda fue exhaustiva…- dijo Galaxia al ver la cantidad que Elium había logrado reunir.

…-…estaban en el "camino"…- explicó Elium, abrió su capa, para así poder sacar un pequeño cofre de metal-…una de las más preciadas…- indicó abriendo el cofre para presentarlo, en el interior de este se encontraba una Semilla Estelar.

Galaxia se puso de pie, bastante satisfecha al percibir el resplandor de la semilla -…la Semilla Estelar del Príncipe de la Tierra…- musitó haciendo una seña a una de sus sailors, ella se acercó a Elium y tomó el cofre de sus manos; Galaxia volvio su mirada hacia Elium -…el presente de tú señora en verdad me halaga…- hizo una pausa mientras volvía a sentarse en su trono -…sin embargo creí que serían dos…-…

Elium se puso de pie, recordando las instrucciones de "su" señora -…la segunda dejó de existir hace miles de años, junto con su dueña…-…

…-…comprendo…- musitó Galaxia, sonrió -…bien puedes decir a tú señora que acepto su apoyo, puede tener lo que desee en tanto yo obtenga lo que busco…-…

…-…así será…- respondió Elium -…guerreros lithers quedarán a su servicio para asegurar el éxito de los ataques…-…

Galaxia asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo; con esto Elium hizo una reverencia para despedirse y luego salir del salón.

…-…los lithers serán buenos aliados…- indicó la sailor que sostenía el cofre de metal, una vez que Elium hubo salido…

Galaxia se volteo hacia ella -…yo no lo creo…- replicó poniéndose de pie de nuevo…

…-…pero…- intentó replicar la sailor…

…-…la dueña de la otra Semilla Estelar, no es otra persona más que la mismísima Princesa de la Luna…- interrumpió Galaxia, fijó su mirada en las puertas por donde Elium había salido -…y ella aún sigue con vida…-…

…-…entonces…-…

…-…la Nada ha fijado su atención en la Princesita, y estoy segura que no permitirá que nadie se interponga entre ella y su objetivo…- explicó, sonrió confiadamente -…pero eso no tiene importancia,…una vez que todas las Semillas Estelares estén en mi poder,…ni siquiera la Nada podrá interponerse…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…-…¡¡Gepardo!…-…

…la voz de Mars, Jupiter y Saturn, llamó la atención de Ellan, las sailors habían cruzado el portal, y se dirigían hacia ellos.

…-…¿dónde esta Serena?…- cuestionó Raye mirando a Ellan.

Ellan bajó la mirada…

…-…¡¡¿dónde esta!…- insistió Jupiter acercándose a Gepardo, Leopardo y Chita.

…-…aún no tenemos noticias de ella…- respondió la Dama con un susurro -…o de Elessar…-…

Raye apretó sus puños -…bien entonces nosotras lo alcanzaremos…-…

…Ellan tomó aire -…ustedes no…-…

…-…¡¡no tenemos tiempo!…- interrumpió Mars -…¡la vida de Setsuna depende de que traigamos a Serena de regreso y a tiempo!…-…

…la Dama se volteo hacia Raye -…¿Sailor Plut?…-…

…-…¿de qué están hablando?…- cuestionó Gepardo.

Lita lo miró -…Serena es la única que puede sanarla,…como lo hizo contigo…-…

Ellan miró a las sailors de la Princesa, para luego voltearse hacia la Isla de Agua -…Sailor Scouts, si van sólo lograrán que acaben con sus vidas también…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

…_**-…yo no estaría tan seguro… Elessar…-…**_

…Elessar iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido…

…-…¡¡Viento de Defensa!…-…

…-…Elisis…- Elessar reconoció la voz de Serena, este provenía de uno de los pasillos cercanos al lago…

Saba concentró su energía al ver que Elessar pretendía ir por Elisis **_-…tú adorada hijita,…tan inquieta como su padre…-_** masculló con rabia señalándolo, una llamarada de fuego surgió del fondo del lago directo hacia el lord aither…

Elessar tuvo que retroceder, para así poder evitar el ataque; como acto reflejo tomó su arco apuntando una de sus flechas hacia el lago -…por tú bien, aléjate de ella…- advirtió soltando la flecha, esta se clavó exactamente en la orilla del lago, liberando una especie de campo de electricidad, que reactivó el sello que Elessar creara alguna vez sobre el lago,…en ese momento Saba fue lanzada de nuevo hacia el fondo del lago; entonces…el Lord aither comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo…

…Elessar recorrió el pasillo hasta alcanzar el lugar de donde había provenido la voz; lo primero que pudo distinguir fue a varios lithers que yacían en el suelo, aún se podía apreciar los "residuos" del Viento de Defensa; caminó algunos pasos más y entonces encontró a Elisis, ella estaba recargada en una de las paredes…

…-…Princesa…- Elessar se acercó a ella, iba a cargarla, sin embargo al tocarla…

…_**-…no… podrás protegerla…-…**_

_«»_

…la Dama Ellan se quedó estática al percibir la visión de Elessar…

_«»_

"...Elessar de pronto se encontró a las afueras de un Tokyo de Cristal completamente en ruinas, lo único que se mantenía en pie era el Palacio de Cristal, pero este estaba rodeado por una espesa bruma negra, y un aura bastante maligna…

…_-…¡alto!…-…_

_Elessar reconoció la voz de Aldor, y Endimión, ambos se encontraban a su lado dirigiendo a varios guerreros aithers, y a las sailors…_

…_-…¡por los dioses detén esta locura!…-…_

…_esta vez pudo distinguir la voz de Ellan, ella estaba atrás de él, el Lord aither dirigió su mirada hacia la persona a quien la Dama dirigía sus palabras -…Gepardo…- susurró, se quedó estático al ver que vestía una armadura lither, sin embargo seguía empuñando a Ventus…_

…_-…¡¡Gepardo!…- insistió Ellan -…por Elisis…-…_

_Gepardo bajó la mirada, apretando sus puños -…es por ella…- susurró bajando la guardia algunos instantes, repentinamente todo quedó en silencio, este fue roto por el relincho de un caballo, el animal caminó briosamente hasta donde se encontraba Gepardo…_

…_-…Gepardo…- llamó una mujer que se encontraba arriba del equino negro -…¿qué estas esperando?…-… _

_Elessar observó a la mujer; sus ojos estaban delicadamente delineados, haciendo resaltar el azul intenso en sus pupilas, sin embargo, en su interior, podía divisarse una especie bruma púrpura… llena de maldad; su cabello era negro, con tonos rojizos; llevaba una especie de tiara negra en su frente, que parecía estar ocultando algo más…_

…_-…¡¡¿acaso osas desobedecerme Gepardo!…- cuestionó la mujer…_

_Gepardo se volteo hacia ella, y se hincó inmediatamente -…Princesa…-…_

…_Elessar asombrado volvió a mirar a la mujer -…¿Elisis?…-…"_

_«»_

…Ellan apretó sus labios, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo,…¿acaso ese sería el destino del Imperio de Cristal?… -…¡¡Saba!…- sollozó mientras apretaba sus puños…

**NOTAS**

…jejeje… bueno esta vez si que me pase !U… :S:S una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado antes:S:S, pero por diversas razones… incluyendo a un $/&$&! doctor estuve bastante ocupada… espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer mi fic… espero poder actualizar pronto P…

…y ya que estoy en los saludos, va uno especialmente dedicado para Marina y Cere, chicas es un placer conversar con ustedes en el messenger….

…y de nuevo cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta o sugerencia, pueden hacerla aquí o en y si desean agregarme en su messenger siéntense en la libertad de hacerlo…


	23. Solan

…en el capítulo anterior…

_…"…Elessar asombrado miró a la mujer ante la cual Gepardo se había hincado -…¿Elisis?…-…"…_

CAPÍTULO XXIII - Solan

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…Ellan apretó sus labios, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo;…¿acaso ese sería el destino del futuro Imperio de Cristal?,…¿al final serían vencidos por la misma persona que ahora intentaban proteger?… -…¡¡Saba!!…- sollozó mientras apretaba sus puños…

-…¡¡milady!!…- Gepardo, Chita y Aldor dejaron a Mars, Jupiter y Saturn para ir con la Dama.

-"…¡juro que no te lo permitiremos!…"…- masculló Ellan dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Isla de Agua.

Aldor se acercó a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie -…¿se encuentra bien milady?…-

Ellan no respondió, volvió a observar fijamente la isla -…basta de actuar prudentemente…- se volteo hacia Gepardo -…has lo que debes…- ordenó.

Gepardo asintió, encantado por la decisión -…como ordene milady…- sin vacilar ni un segundo subió a su caballo…

-…eh Gepardo, ¿no pensarás ir a divertirte tú solo?…- ¬¬ intervinó Leopardo acercándosele; no podía perder la oportunidad de irrumpir en la isla que mantenía cautiva a la Nada;…una isla que tal vez estaría custodiada por cientos o miles de lithers.

Aldor leyendo los pensamientos de Leopardo, también se les acercó -…no, no es tan egoísta…-

Gepardo les devolvió la sonrisa -…bien si tanto insisten,…¡partamos ya!…-

-…¡¡esperen!!…- interrumpió Mars interponiendose en el camino de los tres guerreros -…nosotras también iremos…-

Lita asintió -…no importa si perdemos la vida en el intento…- agregó mirando a Ellan.

-…se lo debemos a Serena y a Setsuna…- concluyó Saturn.

Gepardo las miró, en los ojos de las sailors había decisión,…la misma que él tenía por salvar a Serena; se volteo hacia la Dama, quien también había notado lo mismo que él…

Ellan afirmó con la cabeza -…de acuerdo Sailor Scouts…- hizo una pausa, mientras bajaba la mirada - sin embargo una de ustedes habrá de quedarse…-

Mars, Jupiter intercambiaron miradas de confusión ante la petición de Ellan, Raye iba a replicar, pero alguien se le adelant

-…yo me quedaré…- indicó Saturn observando a Ellan, se volteo hacia Lita y Raye -…por favor, dense prisa…-

-…regresaremos a tiempo, lo prometo…- respondió la Sailor del Fuego.

Gepardo sin más cabalgó hacia ella, la sujetó para luego subirla, Leopardo hizo lo mismo con Jupiter.

Ellan miró a Aldor, quien a su vez la observaba fijamente -"…protege a las scouts…"- ordenó telepáticamente -"…Elisis las necesitar"-

Aldor hizo una ligera reverencia como respuesta, dio media vuelta para alcanzar a Gepardo y a Leopardo, quienes ya se habían adelantado.

-…no nos cree capaces de enfrentarnos a los lithers…- dijo Saturn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ellan.

La Dama aither la miró, dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella -…aún no…- susurró, le sonrió ligeramente mientras se agachaba para sujetarla de los hombros -…Sailor Saturn, no podían estar listas para luchar contra un enemigo con el que se suponía NO debían pelear…-

Saturn apretó los labios -"…se suponía",…pero no es así…-

Ellan, sin saber que contestar volvió a incorporarse -…no, no es así…- repitió pensativamente, después de todo ellos (ella y Lord Elessar) eran los responsables de que los lithers y la propia Saba (Nada) hubiera fijado su atención en la Tierra;…habían estado tan preocupados por "asegurar" el futuro, que ni siquiera se habían percatado del cambio que ellos mismos habían provocado desde el principio: enviando a Gepardo y a los demás a entrenar a la Princesa de la Luna.

-…milady…- intervino Chita, recordándole a la Dama, la razón por la que había pedido que una de las sailors se quedara.

Ellan afirmó con la cabeza, miró una vez más a Jotaru -…¿puedes llevarnos con Setsuna?…-

Saturn intrigada, asinti

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

----Flashback----

_…-…¡¡¿acaso osas desobedecerme?!!…- cuestionó la mujer fijando sus intensos ojos azules en Gepardo…_

----Flashback----

Elessar bajó la mirada para observar fijamente a Serena… -…¿acaso?…- el Lord cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza…

**_-…solo te he mostrado la realidad del futuro por el que tanto has luchado…-_**

-…Saba…- Elessar abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz, a pesar de haberla atacado, la Nada había logrado comunicarse con él telepáticamente; Elessar tomó aire y después de unos segundos dirigió su mirada hacia el lago de la Isla -…no creo en tus mentiras…-

**_-…¿en verdad?…- _**

-…esa mujer NO…- el aludido iba a responder pero…

-…¡¡Flecha de Fuego!!…-

Elessar volteo al escuchar la voz de Serena; ella, confundiéndolo con un lither, había lanzado su ataque contra él; el Lord aither extendió una de sus manos…

-…no puede ser…- susurró ella, al ver que Elessar no sólo había detenido su puño, también había contenido la "Flecha de Fuego", con una sola mano…

Elessar la miró, para luego desvanecer el ataque;…los poderes de su hija no tenían secretos para él…

-…no puede ser…-

El Lord, sin soltar el puño de Serena; bajó el gorro que cubría su rostro para que ella pudiera reconocerlo -…Elisis…-

Serena confundida, bajó la guardia, sin dejar de observar los ojos del aither -…¿usted?…-

Elessar afirmó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo más pero guardó silencio, alguien se acercaba por uno de los pasillos -…debemos movernos…- antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar la apoyó en uno de sus hombros, y sin más comenzó a subir por una de las paredes…

«...Hospital General, Japón...»

…Haruka se puso de pie, al ver que Amy, y Mina se habían quedado dormidas, siguió uno de los pasillos del hospital, dirigiéndose a la puerta de una habitación en especial; sujetó el picaporte, para luego entrar silenciosamente,…Setsuna yacía en una de las camas, conectada a varios aparatos…

-…Plut…- Haruka recorrió los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la cama, tomó aire tratando de poner en palabras todo lo que su corazón sentía -…oye…- sonrió mientras sujetaba una de las manos de la Sailor del Tiempo -…debes resistir…- cerró los ojos -…Setsuna, no puedes morir ahora, ¿lo entiendes?…- fijó su mirada en una de las ventanas de la habitación -"…debes resistir hasta que Mars y las demás traigan a Bombón…"- miró de nuevo a Setsuna -…ellas lo lograrán,…estoy segura…-

-…Haruka…- susurró Michiru acercándose a ella por atrás; Haruka estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga; Michiru la abrazó, recargando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Haruka sin mirarla sujetó una de las manos de Michiru -…promete que no volverá a suceder…- pidió después de unos instantes…

Michiru bajó la mirada,…comprendiendo;…ella y Plut habían cometido un grave error: a pesar de que ese día todas las Sailor Scouts se encontraban en la residencia, habían decidido ir solas contra un enemigo completamente desconocido…

-…ante todo, debemos proteger a la Princesa…- continuó Haruka -…pero si algún día fallamos…- se volteo hacia ella -…prefiero seguirte en la muerte que vivir sin ti Michiru…-

Ella apretó los labios, sin más volvió a abrazar a Haruka con todas sus fuerzas -…lo prometo…-…

«...Los Angeles, California...»

…Seiya suspiró mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos que tenía enfrente; él, Taiki y Yaten se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel, terminando de cenar…

Seiya volvió a suspirar para luego fijar su mirada en uno de los ventanales del lugar…

----Flashback----

"…-...¡Darien!, ¡basta!... ¡no!...-

Seiya guardó silencio al escuchar los gritos de Serena, quien seguía "luchando" con su novio; ...pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por alguien más, se separaron enseguida tratando de recobrar la compostura...

-...¿buscabas a alguien?...- cuestionó Andrew, un poco avergonzado y tratando de llamar la atención del recién llegado.

Seiya lo miró -...en realidad, creo que...- se volteo hacia Serena.

-...esas son...- de nuevo ella no lo dejó terminar, se acercó a él, al reconocer sus sandalias…"

----Flashback----

-…¡¡Seiya!!…- repitió Taiki tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano…

Seiya se volteo hacia él -…disculpa,…¿decías?…- !!

Yaten negó con la cabeza -…no tiene solución…- --

Taiki tomó aire -…a menos de que desees pedir algo más, podemos regresar a la habitación, o ¿acaso pretendes dormir aquí?…- ¬¬

Seiya cruzó los brazos -…¡¡Dios que genio!!…- replicó poniéndose de pie -…¡¡ya cásate!!, tal vez así se te quite…- agregó saliendo del restaurante, caminó decididamente hacia el elevador, iba presionar el botón para llamarlo, pero de pronto una extraña sensación lo invadió… una poderosa energía había comenzado a acercarse a la Tierra…

-…¡¡Seiya!!…- Taiki y Yaten no tardaron en alcanzarlo…

Él los miró -…¿pudieron percibirlo?…- cuestionó.

Yaten afirmó con la cabeza -…nuestro enemigo ha llegado…-

-…parece que se dirige hacia el Oriente…- dijo Seiya, fijó su mirada en el techo -…era de esperarse…-

-…no tardará mucho en lanzar el primer ataque…- intervino Taiki -…debemos partir, y enseguida…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…-…así que esa es la Isla de Agua…- dijo Mars observando la isla a la que se acercaban, habían comenzado a cruzar el estrecho de mar que los separaba de ella…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -…el territorio prohibido…- masculló para sí mismo.

Raye sonrió irónicamente -…territorio prohibido, y vamos hacia el, ¡¡que bien!!…-

Aldor la miró -…a pesar de ser parte de Eternia, Lord Elessar prohibió el paso a la Isla de Agua…-

-…supongo que no le importará si desobedecemos las ordenes…- interrumpió Mars con el mismo tono irónico…

Aldor y Gepardo sonrieron sin poder evitarlo; intercambiaron miradas, era obvio que la Sailor del Fuego estaba preocupada, y sus comentarios eran la manera de desahogar esa preocupación…

-…la intención de Lord Elessar era evitar que algo o alguien despertara a la Nada…- continuó explicando Aldor.

-…de acuerdo, trataremos de no hacerlo…- volvió a interrumpir Raye.

-…Mars…- ¬¬ esta vez Jupiter intervino -…debes…-

Raye se volteo hacia ella, con una mirada de "…¡¡no te atrevas a decirme que me tranquilice!!…",…enseguida la cambió al ver que Jupiter había rodeado la cintura de Leopardo con sus brazos para sujetarse, y por lo visto en ningún momento lo había soltado…

Lita guardó silencio ante la mirada de su amiga, se sonrojó bastante al entender el "porque" de la mirada, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó a Leopardo, y se hizo para atrás… olvidando que estaba arriba del caballo…

-…¿Jupiter?…- Leopardo se detuvo al sentir que su acompañante resbalaba del caballo, se volteo justo a tiempo para sujetarla -…te tengo…- indicó sonriéndole, la ayudó a volver a acomodarse -…no vuelvas a soltarte,…¿de acuerdo?…-

…una Lita bastante sonrojada, asinti

Mars divertida por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, comenzó a reír…

-…no sé que tiene de gracioso, ¡¡Raye!!…-

-…tú rostro…- alcanzó a decir Mars entrerisas…

-…pues para mi no lo es…- ¬¬

Gepardo sonrió -…hey… chicas…- dijo después de algunos segundos para llamar su atención.

Raye guardó silencio al igual que Lita, ambas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta del pequeño "escándalo" que habían armado…

Aldor negó con la cabeza y suspiró -…bien, escuchen scouts…- intervino tratando de que la "concentración" volviera a ellas, las chicas debían tomar en serio la situación o no serían capaces de soportar un enfrentamiento con los lithers -…deben saber que no podrán utilizar sus poderes mientras estén en Eternia…-

Lita y Raye se quedaron estáticas -…pero…-

-…¿acaso eso despertaría a la Nada?…- cuestionó Mars.

-…la Nada ya ha sido despertada…- respondió Leopardo.

-…lo único que nos queda es el sello que la mantiene prisionera…- continuó Aldor al ver que las sailors comenzaban a comprender lo serio de la situación -…tarde o temprano logrará liberarse, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…-

-…entonces nuestros poderes…- Jupiter se volteo hacia Gepardo.

Él asintió -…cada vez que algún poder, o magia es utilizada en Eternia, se acelera ese momento…- hizo una pausa -…la Nada absorve los residuos de esos poderes…-

-…entonces…- cuestionó Raye mirando a Aldor -…¡¿cómo se supone que combatiremos a los lithers?!…-

Él sonrió confiadamente, desenvainó su espada -…a la antigüa…-…

«...Isla de Agua...»

…Elessar siguió escalando agilmente la pared hasta llegar a uno de los riscos que se encontraban en la parte superior de las formaciones rocosas desde ahí podía distinguirse todo el territorio de la isla, y parte de la costa este de Phoenix…

-…así que seguimos en Eternia…- musitó Serena

Elessar afirmó con la cabeza, permitiendo que ella se sostuviera por sí misma; el Lord aither recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna manera de llegar a las costas de la isla, sin ser detectados por los lithers que había por todo el lugar…

…Serena caminó lentamente hasta una de las orilla del risco…

----Flashback----

**_"…-...¡¡Elessar!!...- _**exclamó la sombra enfurecida -…**_¡¡eres un maldito!!...- _** hizo una pausa, volteando inmediatamente hacia Serena, la señaló **_-...aunque ese iluso haya sellado tú sangre; nadie, ¡¡absolutamente nadie EVITARÁ mi venganza!!…-…"_**

****

----Flashback----

…Serena dirigió su mirada al lago, para después tocar el hombro en el que había sido hérida; observó fijamente la sangre que quedó en sus dedos…

-…estas hérida…- intervino Elessar sujetando la mano de su hija, rasgó parte de la chamarra de cuero que llevaba Serena para poder revisarle el hombro…

-…el ser mortal tiene sus desventajas Elessar…- masculló Elium apareciendo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-…Elium…- dijo Elessar volteándose hacia él.

-…deberías agradecer que mi espada no haya atravesado su hombro…- Elium guardó silencio durante algunos instantes, para después mirar a Serena -…Elisis,…parece que nuestras batallas están destinadas a quedar inconclusas…-

Serena se volteo hacia él, intrigada por la manera en que la había llamado… ambos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Elessar se interpuso…

Elium negó con la cabeza -…Elessar,…Elessar…- suspiró resignadamente -…¿nadie te ha dicho que eres demasiado sobreprotector?…- Elium tronó los dedos, en cuestión de segundos Elessar y Serena fueron acorralados por cientos de lithers, estos les apuntaron con lanzas y flechas…

-…esta vez,…no hay salida Elessar…- agregó el comandante lither al ver que el Lord aither desenfundaba su espada, Elium miró a los lithers -…¡¡acaben con él y traigan a la chica!!…-

…en cuestión de segundos los lithers se abalanzaron sobre el Lord aither, logrando alejarlo de Serena; a pesar de eso Elessar logró defenderse, derribando uno tras otro, a cada uno de los lithers que se le abalanzaban…

-…un gran guerrero, ¿cierto?…- masculló Elium acercándose a Serena, la sujetó, obligándola a ponerse de pie -…debo de admitir que eres su vivo reflejo: nunca saben cuando darse por vencidos…- agregó al ver que ella intentaba golpearlo para zafarse -…por eso a veces, hay que persuadirlos…- el comandante lither hizo una seña a uno de sus guerreros, este esperó a que Elessar estuviera de espaldas para apuntarle con su arco…

Serena se quedó estática al darse cuenta que la flecha tenía la punta de color púrpura…

----Flashback----

(Cap. 9)

"…Aldor tomó aire, miró a Gepardo -...la punta de la flecha es púrpura...-

Serena se puso de pie - ¿qué significa eso?...- preguntó presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Gepardo apretó sus puños - significa que... estaba enve...nenada...-…"

----Flashback----

-…¡¡¡no!!!…-…

«...Hospital General, Japón...»

…-…Michiru…- masculló Haruka despertando a su amiga al ver que alguien entraba a la habitación, se pusieron de pie al ver que se trataba de Ellan, detrás de ella entraron Chita y Jotaru -..Jotaru…-

-…Michiru…- la pequeña corrió hacia Michiru para abrazarla, feliz de verla de pie.

Haruka se acercó a ella, y la sujetó por los hombros -…Jotaru,…y…-

-…su Princesa esta a salvo…- indicó Ellan adelantándose a los pensamientos de Haruka -…Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter regresarán con ella…-

-…¡¡pero no a tiempo!!…- replicó Haruka apretando los puños, señaló a Setsuna -…no a tiempo para salvarla…-

Ellan tomó aire -…a pesar de que lo lograra, no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para salvarla…-

-…¿entonces Setsuna morirá?…- cuestionó Jotaru abrazándose a Michiru.

…la Dama no respondió, se acercó a Plut, colocó una mano a unos centímetros del rostro de la Sailor del Tiempo, después de unos instantes se volteo hacia Chita -…there´s no ohter way…- (-…no hay otra manera…-).

Chita afirmó con la cabeza, desconectó los sueros y todas las máquinas a las que Setsuna estaba conectada…

-…¡¡¿qué demonios hace?!!…- exclamó Haruka…

Chita se volteo hacia ella -…salvándole la vida…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

…-…¡¡¡no!!!…- Serena intentó concentrar su energía, pero Elium se le adelantó, la golpeó en el estómago para dejarla sin aire, y así poder cargarla…

-…¡¡¡Resplandor de Hielo!!!…-

…Elium se volteo, para observar como la flecha que había disparado su guerrero contra Elessar se estrellaba contra una especie de pared de hielo, esta estalló deshaciendo la flecha y derribando al resto de los lithers que habían en el risco…

-…¿no se suponía que no utilizaríamos poderes?…-

Serena entreabrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de Raye, volteo en dirección hacia donde había estado Elessar, a su lado se encontraban Aldor, Leopardo, Jupiter y Mars -…chicas…-…

-…pero que…-

-…¡¡Ataque Fantasma!!…- antes de que Elium pudiera reaccionar fue derribado por Gepardo, quien a la vez le arrebató a Serena -…¡¡Jupiter, Mars!!..- dijo llamándolas, las sailors respondieron enseguida para encargarse de su Princesa…

-…Raye, Lita…- Serena abrazó a sus amigas

-…¿estas bien Serena?…- cuestinó Raye mientras le devolvía el abrazo…

…una vez que su protegida estuvo a salvo, Gepardo volvió a acercarse a Elium…

-…¡¡Gepardo!!…- intervino Elessar al percibir el enojo de su guerrero…

…en cuestión de segundos Gepardo volvió a abalanzarse sobre Elium, lo levantó presionando su cuello con Ventus -…¡¡¿qué sucedió con él?!!…-

-…deberías respirar profundamente Gepardo…- replicó Elium irónicamente.

-…¡¡¡¿dónde esta?!!!…-

-…sabes bien que no soy adivino, podrías decirme a quien te refieres…-

Gepardo exasperado lo lanzó al suelo para luego clavar a Ventus a unos centímetros del cuello del comandante lither -…¡¡sabes bien de quien hablo!!, ¡¡¿qué sucedió con él?!!…-

-…ah, ahora recuerdo…- Elium sonrió -…hablas de ese "Principito" de la Tierra…- hizo una pausa -…por desgracia no cayó bajó mi espada, pero dicen que le dio una buena batalla al tercer comandante de los lithers,…antes de morir…-

…Mars y Jupiter se quedaron estáticas…

…Serena cubrió su boca ahogando un sollozo, desvió la mirada para luego cerrar los ojos;…entonces era verdad… Darien estaba…

Lord Elessar apretó sus puños -"…el tercer comandante…"-

-…¡¡¡eres un maldito!!!!…- Gepardo levantó su espada dispuesto a acabar con Elium…

-…¡¡Gepardo basta!!…- ordenó Elessar -…es suficiente…-

-…pero milord…-

-…nos vamos…- insistió firmemente el Lord aither

Elium volvió a sonreír burlonamente -…a Gepardo no le gustan las ordenes…-

Gepardo lo miró de reojo -…guarda silencio…- y sin más lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, se incorporó de nuevo para así poder ubicar a su protegida, ella aún seguía con sus sailors, iba a ir hacia ella pero Aldor lo detuvo…

-…podremos abrirnos camino hasta la orilla de la isla…- explicó Aldor -…pero debemos hacerlo rápido…-

-…sí, podremos sí utilizamos de nuevo nuestros poderes…- replicó Gepardo -…eso significaría tanto como darle la "llave de salida" a la Nada…-

-…ahora ya no tiene importancia…- respondió Elessar -…utilizémos los poderes o no, la Nada romperá el sello…-

Gepardo apretó sus puños, después de unos instantes afirmó con la cabeza -…de acuerdo…- se volteo hacia Leopardo y Aldor -…mostrémosles lo que es el poder…-

…los tres guerreros caminaron hasta la orilla del risco, observaron a los cientos de lithers que se dirigían hacia ellos…

…Gepardo sujetó su capa, para luego tirarla al suelo, concentró toda su energía -…¡¡¡Ataque Fantasma!!!…-

-…¡¡¡Resplandor de Hielo!!!…-

-…¡¡¡Puño del Viento del Norte!!!…-…

«...en alguna parte...»

…Galaxia negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba el resto de las Semillas Estelares que Elium había traído -…no sirve,…no sirve,…¡¡no sirve!!…- fastidiada se puso de pie, haciendo desaparecer las semillas con un movimiento de su mano -…es un inepto…-

…de pronto una sailor entró al salón, era de estatura mediana, de cabellos y ojos grisáceos; caminó hasta el trono, e hizo una reverencia -…mi señora han llegado los lithers…-

El rostro de Galaxia cambió completamente, sonrió bastante complacida -…así que Saba ha cumplido su palabra…-

-…esperan sus órdenes mi señora…- agregó la sailor.

-…bien, mi querida Sailor Iron Mouse, tú te encargarás del primer ataque…- Galaxia le dio la espalda -…llévate estas semillas inservibles, ¡¡y traeme las verdaderas!!…-

Sailor Iron Mouse hizo una reverencia -…como usted ordene, mi señora…-

-…planea bien lo que haces Iron Mouse, créemelo, no querrás fallar…- Galaxia hizo una pausa -…y ten cuidado con esas Sailor Scouts,…¡¡no quiero que arruinen todo!!…-…

«...Hospital General, Japón...»

…-…¡¿qué es lo que esta haciendo?!…- repitió una Haruka bastante confundida, Chita había reemplazado el contenido de una bolsa de suero con sangre de la Dama Ellan…

Chita la miró -…con esto tendrá mucho más posibilidades de sanar…- respondió volviendo a insertar la aguja en el brazo de la Sailor del Tiempo.

-…pero…- Haruka iba a replicar, pero Michiru hizo que guardara silencio, señaló a Setsuna, las rasguños en su rostro comenzaron a sanar enseguida…

Ellan se volteo hacia Haruka -…los aithers somos inmortales, la mayoría de las heridas que son fatales para los humanos, no lo son para nosotros…-

-…¿entonces ella se recuperará?,…y…- cuestionó la pequeña Jotaru.

-…la sangre no la hará inmortal…- indicó la Dama leyendo los pensamientos de la pequeña -…la mantendrá con vida y la ayudará a sanar…- tomó aire mientras se ponía de pie -…su amiga esta fuera de peligro…-

Haruka observó a Plut, para luego volver a mirar a Ellan, ella se colocó de nuevo la capa aither, se dispuso a salir de la habitación junto con Chita -…¡¡esperen!!…-

-…Setsuna podrá volver a la residencia esta misma noche…- interrumpió Chita -…la Princesa estará ahí para entonces…-

Ellan afirmó con la cabeza -…las estaremos esperando…-…

«...Isla de Agua...»

…una sombra se acercó a Elium, quien apenas estaba recobrando el sentido; se trataba de el mismo hombre que hacia unos minutos había liberado a Serena …

-…veo que permitiste que escaparán…-

Elium levantó la mirada para encontrar frente a él al Tercer Comandante lither -…Solan…-

El hombre fijó su mirada en Elium -…Saba no estará muy contenta de saber que Elisis ya no esta bajo su poder…-

Elium se puso de pie -…puedes estar seguro de que la traeremos de regreso…-

-…ya no hay tiempo para eso Elium…- replicó Solan, se acercó a la orilla del risco para así poder observar el lago, este estaba bastante agitado -…Saba ha ordenado que los ejércitos se preparen…

-…pero…- Elium lo miró para luego tambien observar el lago: la flecha que Elessar había clavado en la orilla de este explotó en cientos de pedazos, haciendo desaparecer el campo de electricidad, al mismo tiempo se escuchó una especie de crujido proveniente de las entrañas de la misma isla;…después de unos instantes una mujer comenzó a emerger lentamente a la superficie; era alta, de cabellos rojos y rasgos delicados; a pesar de su belleza exterior su aura era completamente maligna (N.A. =P por si las dudas una aclaración: esta mujer NO es la misma que la mujer en la visión de Elessar y Ellan ;) gracias por su atención)…

-…el momento ha llegado…- indicó Solan

-…Saba…- susurró Elium hincándose inmediatamente.

Solan hizo una ligera reverencia al ver que era observado por la propia Saba, sonrió -"…mi señora, Elessar hará un último intento por contener su poder en esta isla… aunque eso implique utilizar sus propios poderes."-

Saba sonrió bastante complacida **_-…permitamos que lo haga,…si Elessar quiere tiempo, se lo daremos…-_** hizo una pausa **_-…haga lo que haga no podrá evitar que Phoenix sea la primera en caer…-…_**

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…-…ahí esta el portal…- exclamó Jupiter mirando a Mars, ellas junto con Serena, Elessar y los demás habían logrado salir de la Isla de Agua y cruzar el estrecho de mar…

Mars asintió, alcanzó a distinguir a la Dama Ellan y a Chita -…¿dónde esta Jotaru?…- cuestionó al no ver a la pequeña…

…pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alcanzaran el portal…

-…veo que lo lograron Sailor Scouts…- indicó Ellan observando a Serena, ella tenía fija su mirada en el suelo, como si lo que pasaba a su alrededor no estuviera sucediendo -"…Elisis…"-

-…Chita,…¿dónde esta Jotaru?…- cuestionó Sailor Mars -…debemos darnos prisa…-

-…ella esta en el hospital, junto con sus amigas…- Chita sonrió -…esperando a que Setsuna sea dada de alta…-

-…entonces…- intervino Sailor Jupiter

-…la Dama Ellan se encargó;…su amiga esta a salvo…-

Raye y Lita se voltearon hacia la Dama, ella se había alejado con Elessar, ambos parecían discutir algo…

--

…-…permíte que lleve a Elisis a las Tierras de Cygne…- pidió Ellan sujetando a Elessar por los hombros.

Él la miró sin entender el porque de lo que le pedía -…Ellan sabes que es peligroso…-

-…serán unas cuantas horas,…lo necesita…- insistió la Dama -…debes confiar en mi…-

Elessar la miró, esa petición era algo a lo que no se podía negar -…esta bien…- hizo una pausa -…que las sailors vuelvan junto con Chita a la Tierra, luego nos veremos ahí…-

-…¿qué harás?…-

Elessar tomó aire -…ganar tiempo…- se volteo hacia sus guerreros -…¡¡Gepardo, Leopardo, Aldor!!,…¡¡prepárense!!…-…

--

…Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza, al escuchar el llamado de su señor; miró a su protegida -…Princesa…- ella aún seguía arriba del caballo de Elessar, ni siquiera había notado su presencia -…Serena…-

…ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos -…había olvidado lo parecido que eres a Darien…- susurró después de unos instantes.

Gepardo bajó la mirada -…lo siento,…en verdad…- sujetó sus manos tratando de reconfortarla, entonces notó el anillo de compromiso que había en una de ellas…

-…¡¡Gepardo!!…- insitió Aldor avisándole que partían…

Gepardo observó una vez más a su protegida -…todo estará bien, lo prometo…-

-…nos encontraremos de nuevo en la Residencia Le Rivau…- intervino Ellan apresurando a Gepardo.

-…si milady…- respondió él, sin más montó su caballo para seguir a Elessar, Aldor y Leopardo…

…una vez que ellos hubieron partido, Ellan miró a Serena -…Chita, las veré en la Tierra…- indicó subiendo al caballo con Serena…

Chita hizo una ligera reverencia -…si milady…-

Mars se les acercó -…¿a dónde la lleva?…-

-…no se preocupen, estará bien…- respondió la Dama y sin más galopó hacia el portal…

--

…Serena entreabrió los ojos justo para ver el intenso resplandor que las rodeo, lo primero que pudo volver a enfocar fueron las rosas rojas de un hermoso jardín -…¿dónde estamos?…- susurró recorriendo con la mirada el lugar; además de las rosas había diversos tipos de flores, y arboles…

…Ellan bajó del caballo -…¿acaso no lo reconoces?…-

Serena negó con la cabeza, hizo que el caballo caminara unos pasos para luego desmontar también -…este lugar…-…

-…¡¡mamá!!…-

Serena se volteo justo para encontrar a Rini corriendo hacia ella, era la misma Rini que había visto en la Isla de Agua, la pequeña llevaba su vestido de Princesa, y la media luna creciente en su frente…

-…¡¡mamá!!…- la pequeña se abrazó de las piernas de Serena…

…-…Rini…- Serena entonces reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, levantó la mirada para distinguir parte del Palacio de Cristal, este se levantaba a varios metros del jardín en donde se encontraban -…Rini…- apretó los labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña; en ese momento una extraña sensación la invadió, era una especie de cálidez que nunca antes había sentido, y provenía de su propio vientre…

-…vamos mamá…- la pequeña sujetó a Serena de la mano, y comenzó a jalarla -…papá nos espera…- la pequeña sonrió para luego comenzar a correr…

…Serena entreabrió la boca sin saber que decir, se volteo hacia Ellan, ella sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza…

-"…Darien…"- Serena sin perder un segundo corrió tras Rini, ambas atravezaron el hermoso jardín, esquivando los árboles y las flores -"…entonces…"- Serena se detuvo al ver que el jardín se convertía en un claro, siguió con la mirada a Rini, mientras ella corría hacia un hombre…

-…Pequeña Dama…- el Rey Endimión extendió sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña…

Serena sonrió, unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos -…Darien…- iba ir hacia el, pero Ellan la detuvo…

-…como puedes ver, no todo esta perdido…-

Serena la miró -…estamos en el futuro…-

Ellan sonrió -…en alguna parte del futuro…- corrigi

Serena negó con la cabeza -…¿cómo puede ser?… Darien, él…-

La Dama sujetó la mano de Serena, mostrándole el anillo de compromiso -…te hizo una promesa,…¿no es así?…-

Serena observó el anillo…

-…debes creer en ella,…no importa lo difìcil que sea, cree en esa promesa… y en el futuro, que ya es parte de ti…- agregó señalándo su vientre…

-…pero…- Serena negó con la cabeza, miró a la pequeña Rini, quien estaba en brazos de Endimión, ella la observaba fijamente -…entonces…- bajó su mirada hasta su vientre…

Ellan volvió a sonreír -…si…- hizo una pausa -…pronto serás la madre de esa hermosa pequeña…-…

**NOTAS**

…aquí toy de nuevo!!!, lamento la tardanza pero de nuevo me vino un bloqueo TT… espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena la espera… de nuevo gracias por sus reviews!!!… gracias por leer mis locuras!!!

**Silver Moonlight: **mi querida sis, gracias por tú review, y por todos tus consejos, jeje =P sin ti no habría podidosalir del GRAAN nudo en el que me encontraba, ¬¬ y por fa ya atualiza!!!!… besos y abrazos…

**Neogaby: **Hola chica, lamento el retraso de nuevo =P, espero que este cap no este tan confuso como el anterior :S:S sorry :S:S, y sobre tú duda: Saba es el nombre de la Nada.Gracias por todos tus comentarios!!!, y prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto… besos!!

**Febo:** mi querido brother… gracias por tú review, y sí Saba es la Nada… suerte en el exámen!!!…

**Chicamar: **amiga, gracias por tú review, y por tú apoyo, espero que pronto actualices tus fics chica, …también espero que te la pases super este sábado, y que te diviertas, te deseo lo mejor!!!, te mando un SUPER abrazo con mucho cariño!!!…

**Serena Tsuki:** amiga que puedo decirte gracias por todo tú apoyo ;) eres genial!!, me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que ya actualizaste o publicaste algo más, pero si no , ¿podrías avisarme cuando lo hagas?… besos y abrazos!!!

**Kendra duvoa: **gracias por tú review… y mmm sobre si Serena se vuelve mala…. las cosas pueden cambiar o tal vez no sean lo que aparentan (no es cierto, U es para darle más misterio)… en fin quien sabe que sucederá… de nuevo gracias por tus comentarios… saludos!!!!

**Monkiriepotter: **gracias por tú review, =P y prometo ya no hacer sufrir tanto a Serena ( haré todo lo posible)… y bueno respecto a lo de los viajes en el tiempo… trataré de explicarlo… (¬¬ espero no enredarme yo solita)…

…bueno se supone que el fic maneja varias líneas de tiempo, en realidad son tres: el presente (el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la batalla contra Galaxia); y dos futuros, el **futuro 1** se ubica en los principios del siglo XXX cuando la Tierra se encontraba todavía en la "glaciación" y el Imperio de Cristal todavía no existía, en ese tiempo es donde se encuentra Eternia, el **futuro 2 ** no es más que el futuro de donde vino Rini originalmente, el futuro que Elessar quiere proteger. Los portales conectan el **futuro 1 ** con el presente, pero como pasó en este capítulo también pueden conectarse a cualquier etapa del tiempo…

…bueno amiga espero no haberte confundido aún más… de nuevo gracias por tus comentarios…besos y abrazos!!!…

**Jaz: **hola Jazmin gracias por tus comentarios ;)… sobre tus preguntas, a Serena le llaman Elisis porque se supone que ese es su nombre aither… jeje =P y sobre si esta embarazada, creo que ya leiste la respuesta … saludos!!!

**saku-15: **hola chica, gracias por empezar a leer mi fic, jeje =P sé que es un poco largo;…y si la historia empieza en la temporada de Sailor Moon S… bueno espero que continues con tú fic y que actualices pronto… saludos!!!…

…y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda, etc… aquí o en aisha(guion bajo)ladimoonyahoo.com.mx y aisha(guion bajo)ladimoonhotmail.com (sorry como pueden ver tengo dificultades con los signos)… y si desean agregarme en su messenger sientanse en la libertad de hacerlo… ;)

besos

Aisha


	24. El Fulgor de Eternia

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPÍTULO XXIV - El Fulgor de Eternia 

_---...Hace miles de años...---_

_(Cap. 21)_

_«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»_

…_**-...¡¡mueran!...-**_

…_-…Saba…- Elessar se volteo hacia la mujer justo para ver como una gran esfera de energía salía despedida de su mano hacia ellos,…sin otra salida Elessar cubrió a la bebé que llevaba en brazos, para luego tratar de saltar el ataque… sin embargo este alcanzó una de sus piernas, en ese momento la esfera de energía explotó…_

…_**-…he matado dos pájaros de un tiro…-** masculló Saba irónicamente, recorrió con la mirada el lugar en donde había estado el grupo de aithers que habían emboscado, este se encontraba cubierto por la nube de polvo que había levantado el poderoso ataque…_

…_-…¿desea que traigamos los cuerpos mi señora?…- cuestionó uno de los lithers acercándose a Saba._

_Ella lo miró, sonrió **-…no, los dejaremos…-** hizo una pausa **-…eso hará que los aithers nunca olviden a quien se enfrentan…-** sin más dio media vuelta para luego ordenar la retirada…_

A unos cuantos metros…

…_-…Seren…- Elessar temblorosamente extendió uno de sus brazos, tratando de alcanzar a la bebé que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él;…estaba bastante herido pero con vida; -…E…lisis…- tomó aire mientras reunía las fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse hasta su hija… _

Por la noche…

…_-…milady…- volvió a repetir Aldor, tratando de llamar la atención de Ellan…_

…_ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Elessar;…Ellan observaba fijamente el oscuro cielo de la noche a través de uno de los ventanales de la habitación, estos carecían de vidrios, permitiendo así el paso de la brisa de las montañas… _

…_-…milady,…debemos enviar emisarios al Milenio de Plata…- Aldor guardó silencio al ver que algunas lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de la Dama;…apretó los labios, sin decir más hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación…_

…_-…Elessar…- Ellan cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes…_

…_-…no deberías… derramar tantas… lágrimas por mi…-…_

…_Ellan se volteo para encontrar a Lord Elessar de pie en la estancia de su habitación -…no puede ser…- musitó al ver que llevaba a su pequeña hija en brazos…_

…_-…debes darte prisa…- masculló entregándole a la bebé, Ellan lo miró confundida, instantes después el Lord cayó de rodillas…_

…_-…¡¡Elessar!…- exclamó Ellan, depositó a la bebé sobre la cama y se acercó de nuevo a él para ayudarlo…_

…_-…estoy bien…- Elessar tomó aire -…Ellan,…Saba no debe… darse cuenta de que… mi hija sigue con vida…-…_

_La Dama negó con la cabeza -…pero…-…_

…_-…no puedo volver a arriesgarla…-…_

…_-…lograremos ocultarla por algún tiempo…- Ellan desvió la mirada -…pero al final no podrás evitarlo… Saba podrá percibirla…-…_

…_-…no,…siendo mortal…-…_

…_-…Elessar…- Ellan lo miró tratando de advertirle las consecuencias -…perderá toda la "gracia" de nuestra raza…- negó con la cabeza -…y estará expuesta a los mismos riesgos que un mortal…-… _

…_-…su madre sabrá cuidarla,…estoy seguro…-…_

…_la Dama cubrió su boca, comprendiendo lo que el Lord planeaba en realidad…_

…_-…sellaremos su sangre…- Elessar logró ponerse de pie, fijó su mirada en la bebé -…después, …anunciaremos que el fulgor de Eternia se ha extinguido… para siempre…-…_

_«»_

«...Eternia, Tierras de Cygne...»

…una ráfaga de viento recorrió los árboles que rodeaban la villa aither, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una de las terrazas de una de las hermosas construcciones; la Dama Ellan observó como las cortinas de seda eran agitadas por la misma brisa, entonces se volteo hacia Serena, ella dormía apaciblemente, recostada en una especie de lecho; algunas aithers la "arreglaban", mientras otra limpiaba la herida en su hombro…

…-…milady…- indicó un aither entrando a la terraza, este hizo una reverencia -…esta listo…- agregó, para luego ofrecerle el objeto que había estado sujetando, este se encontraba envuelto en una especie de paño negro…

…Ellan se volteo hacia él y abrió el paño para descubrir el Sagrado Cristal de Plata;…este resplandeció suavemente; la Dama sonrió al confirmar que a pesar de que habían reducido ligeramente el tamaño del cristal, este no había sido afectado en lo absoluto…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-…y estará expuesta a los mismos riesgos que un mortal…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…se hizo como usted lo ordenó, milady…- dijo el aither regresándola a la realidad -…los joyeros se encargarán del resto…-…

Ellan sin hacerle caso, miró de nuevo a Serena -"…ya no más…"- sin más, salió de la terraza…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…-…¡Gepardo!…-…

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. 23)

"…_Serena observó fijamente los ojos de Gepardo -…había olvidado lo parecido que eres a Darien…- susurró después de unos instantes._

_Gepardo bajó la mirada -…lo siento,…en verdad…- sujetó sus manos tratando de reconfortarla, entonces notó el anillo de compromiso que había en una de ellas…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…¡¡Gepardo!…- volvió a repetir Aldor sacándolo de su "transe" -…¡¡¡ahora!…-…

…en unos cuantos instantes toda la energía de Gepardo apareció a su alrededor -…¡¡¡Ataque Fantasma!…- esta vez Gepardo retuvo el ataque algunos momentos para luego dirigirlo hacia Elessar, quien estaba de pie a la orilla del estrecho de mar de la Isla de Agua…

…Leopardo y Aldor intercambiaron miradas, ambos asintieron; concentraron su energía…

…-…¡¡Resplandor de Hielo!…-…

…-…¡¡Puño del Viento del Norte!…-…

…los dos poderes en cuestión de segundos alcanzaron al de Gepardo;…el Lord aither los observó mientras se dirigían hacia él; Elessar dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda, para fijar su mirada en la Isla de Agua…

…-"…Saba…"- hizo una pausa mientras apretaba sus puños -"…pase lo que pase,…juro que no nos derrotarás…"- Elessar retrocedió unos pasos, mientras llevaba su puño derecho hacia atrás, un instante antes de que los ataques lo alcanzaran giró permitiendo que los poderes pasaran a unos cuantos centímetros de él; en ese momento él mismo concentró su poder…

…-…¡¡¡Ráfaga!…- un poderoso rayo surgió de su mano haciendo vibrar la tierra…

…Leopardo y Gepardo asombrados observaron como el rayo, se convertía en una ráfaga de enormes proporciones, esta absorbió sus poderes para luego rodear la Isla de Agua, creando así una especie de "cerco", compuesto por tres poderosas corrientes de aire…

Aldor caminó hasta Elessar -…milord…- susurró confundido; a pesar del asombro de Gepardo y Leopardo,…Aldor estaba completamente seguro de que su señor no había utilizado "todo" su poder en ese ataque -…¿será suficiente para retenerla?…-…

Elessar tomó aire -…lo suficiente para prepararnos…- indicó, se volteo hacia Gepardo, y caminó hasta él, ambos se miraron durante algunos instantes…

Gepardo bajó la mirada, sabía que Elessar había leído sus pensamientos…

…-"…no piensas renunciar a ella…"- musitó Elessar en su mente, sin decir nada siguió de frente para llegar a su caballo…

«...Hospital General, Japón...»

…-…¡¡Setsuna!…- gritó Jotaru al ver que la Sailor del Tiempo salía de su habitación, acompañada por Haruka y Michiru; sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña fue a abrazarla -…estas bien…-…

Setsuna asintió mientras le devolvía el abrazo,…levantó la vista al sentir que alguien la sujetaba…

…-…es bueno que estés de vuelta…- indicó Mina sonriéndole, al igual que Amy, quien estaba a su lado…

…-…así es,…estábamos muy preocupadas…-…

…Setsuna dio la vuelta para encontrar a Raye y a Lita caminando hacia ellas…

…-…Lita, Raye…- susurraron Mina y Amy, felices de ver a sus amigas de regreso, se acercaron a ellas…

…-..veo que todo salió bien…- dijo Raye observando que Setsuna tenía mucho mejor aspecto, las heridas superficiales habían terminado de desaparecer por completo -…tal como lo dijo la Dama Ellan…-…

Jotaru se volvió hacia la Sailor del Fuego -…¿acaso la vieron?…-…

Lita afirmó con la cabeza -…nos cruzamos con ella en el portal…-…

…-…Raye…- interrumpió Haruka -…¿y Bombón?…-…

Setsuna asintió -…¿se encuentra a salvo?…-…

…-…así es…- respondió la aludida -…logramos rescatarla con ayuda de Gepardo y los demás…-…

…-…y vaya que no fue nada fácil…- agregó Lita

Raye la miró de reojo -…vamos Lita, no puedes quejarte… la pasaste MUUY bien…- ¬¬

…-…jeje…- nn

Mina las miró intrigada -…muy bien,…¿cómo puede ser?…-…

…-…es una larga historia…- respondió una Lita bastante sonrojada…

…fueron interrumpidas por Ian, quien aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención -…señoritas, la limusina esta lista,…¿nos vamos o… desean que les sirva el té?…- ¬¬…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…Chita quien observaba los jardines desde los establos de la residencia, sonrió al ver que un punto de luz aparecía en ellos -…el portal de Eternia…- musitó, corrió hacia el…

_«» _

…el punto fue creciendo hasta delinear una especie de portal, instantes después este fue atravesado por Elessar, Leopardo y Aldor; él se detuvo casi enseguida, presintiendo algo, se volvió de nuevo hacia el portal…

…-…milord…- llamó Aldor…

Elessar se volteo hacia él, deteniéndose también -…¿qué sucede?…-…

…-…Gepardo,…no ha cruzado…- respondió confirmando sus sospechas…

Elessar miró el portal, sonrió y negó con la cabeza después de unos instantes -…si,…lo cruzó…- suspiró resignadamente -…pero a Cygne…-…

Aldor se volvió de nuevo hacia el portal -…Gepardo…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Cygne...»

…las cortinas de la terraza fueron agitadas nuevamente por la brisa, permitiendo así que Gepardo pudiera entrar a ella; el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de Serena, quien seguía durmiendo;…Gepardo se acercó a ella,…su mirada enseguida se enfocó en el anillo de compromiso en una de sus manos, apretó sus puños durante algunos instantes…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 4)_

"…_-...¿su madre..?...- repitió Gepardo intrigado pensando cuantas veces había escuchado a Rini, llamar "mamá" a Serena -...no es posible...- susurró él bebiendo de la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos._

…_-...sabemos que existe ese futuro, y dentro de él existe esa pequeña,...la heredera del Imperio de Cristal...- dijo Chita sentándose frente a él -...por lo que sé, ha viajado desde el siglo XXX por ordenes de su madre...-…_

_Gepardo asintió comprendiendo -"...entonces es verdad..."- susurró en su mente -"… Rini es hija de la Princesa... y del Príncipe Endimion..."-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Gepardo se hincó a un lado del lecho, extendió su mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Serena…

…ella al sentir la caricia entreabrió los ojos, los enfocó tratando de reconocer al extraño -…Gepardo…- susurró, sonrió ligeramente -…eres tú…-…

…él afirmó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa; pasaron algunos instantes en silencio, Gepardo iba a decir algo pero ella se le adelantó…

…-…debo agradecerte que me hayas salvado,…una vez más…- susurró, hizo una pausa, y volvió a mirarlo -…siempre estas ahí… Gepardo,…¿no es así?…-…

…-"…Serena…"- él afirmó con la cabeza mientras tomaba aire -…siempre…-…

Serena bajó la mirada sin saber que decir;…Gepardo siempre estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella… incluso su propia vida -"…y yo…"- cerró sus ojos, el pensar en Gepardo le hizo recordar lo que Ellan le había mostrado -"…Darien…"- a pesar de sus esfuerzos varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estas comenzaron recorrer sus mejillas…

…Gepardo se acercó a ella, volvió a hincarse, y con su mano atrapó una de las lágrimas de su protegida…

…Serena intrigada, lo observó mientras él jugueteaba con la lágrima entre sus dedos, después de unos instantes Gepardo la cubrió con su otra mano, para luego volver a descubrirla:…la lágrima había sido sustituida por una hermosa rosa blanca,…esta vez Serena no pudo evitar sonreír…

…Gepardo de nuevo sujetó la rosa con ambos dedos, se sentó a un lado de su protegida, volvió a mover su mano, como si fuera a cubrirla para hacerla desaparecer, pero en lugar de eso atrajo a Serena hacia si, para poder acomodar la flor en su cabello…

…Serena observó la rosa, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia él -…Gepardo…- musitó dedicándole una sonrisa, sin más se acercó a él para abrazarlo…

…-…estoy seguro de que "él" regresará…- Gepardo sonrió mientras mesaba su cabello -…no pierdas las esperanzas…-…

…-…Gepardo…-…

…-…hasta que no sea así, yo te protegeré…-…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…una limusina blanca atravesó los jardines de la residencia, deteniéndose justo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a las puertas de la mansión; Ian fue el primero en bajar, seguido por las chicas…

…-…parece que no somos los únicos…- musitó Raye observando los caballos de Elessar y los demás…

…-…¡¿Bombón!…- gritó Haruka en cuanto entraron a la mansión;…esperaba ver a su Princesa…

…-…no esta aquí…- susurró Lita enseguida…

Setsuna las miró -…entonces…-…

…-…jeje,…olvidamos mencionarlo - agregó Raye nn! -…Ellan insistió en llevarla a Cygne…-…

…-…a Cygne…- repitió Haruka bastante intrigada -…pero,…¿por qué?…-…

Amy suspiró, en realidad ninguna de ellas sabía la respuesta; enfocó su mirada en el cielo -…hay algo bastante extraño en todo esto…-…

…-…¿en qué parte?…- cuestionó Mina...

…-…la pregunta sería:…¿en qué parte no?…- intervino Michiru cruzando los brazos -…Amy tiene razón…-

Todas se voltearon hacia ella…

…-…¿por qué motivo esos seres querrían secuestrar a Serena?…- Michiru al ver que todas guardaban silencio, continuó -…todo radica en el "motivo";…que es la misma razón de la extraña "sobreprotección" de Gepardo y los demás, sobre todo de Elessar para con Serena…-…

Amy afirmó con la cabeza -…además, hay algo más…-…

…-…Amy…- susurró Raye, sin imaginarse a que podía referirse la Sailor del Agua…

…-…lo sucedido antes del ataque…- comenzó a explicar Amy -…Serena viajó a Norteamérica con TODA la intención de reconciliarse con Darien, y sin embargo no hemos sabido absolutamente NADA de él…-…

…-…a menos que… no se hayan reconciliado…- musitó Mina…

…-…a pesar de eso…- intervino Michiru -…Darien nunca permitiría que le sucediera algo a Serena…-…

…-…quizá estaba fuera de su alcance…- dijo Lita…

…-…TODOS pudimos sentir que algo andaba mal…- Setsuna la miró -…el lazo entre los Príncipes es más fuerte todavía…-…

Raye se volvió hacia Michiru -…entonces,…¿supones que algo malo sucedió con él?…-…

…ella tomó aire -…temo que no podremos saberlo con certeza hasta que la misma Serena regrese…-…

«...Aeropuerto Internacional, Japón...»

…-…de acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres…- indicó Seiya mirando a sus hermanos;…se encontraban escondidos detrás de la puerta del avión, tratando de evadir a los reporteros y a los cientos de fans que los esperaban afuera -…Yaten, ¡¿me escuchaste!…-…

Yaten bastante fastidiado cruzó los brazos -…¡si Seiya,…corremos sin detenernos hasta…- ¬¬

…-…¡¡por favor,…todo sería más fácil si hubiéramos pedido la limusina al pie del avión…- interrumpió Taiki…

…-…cierto,…pero "alguien" olvidó hacerlo…- replicó Yaten mirando de reojo a Seiya… ¬¬!

…-…por eso estoy proponiendo la solución…-…

…-…eso no es una solución…- insistió Taiki.

Yaten asintió -…es una locura…-…

…- esta bien, quédense aquí…- exclamó Seiya acercándose a la puerta del avión decididamente -…pasarán horas antes de que logren salir…- Seiya corrió hacia la puerta decidido a llevar a cabo su plan, pero antes de que lograra cruzar la puerta, alguien se atravesó en su camino,…ambos cayeron al suelo…

…-…ay Seiya…- Taiki negó con la cabeza, al reconocer a la persona con la que su hermano se había estrellado, se trataba de su manager…

…-…señor Kido…- susurró Yaten ayudándolo a levantarse…

…-…vaya, joven Kou… ya sabía que debía esperarlos…- musitó Kido sonriendo -…veo que en verdad muere por salir del avión…-…

…-…¿esperarnos?…- repitió Seiya aún en el suelo…

…-…llegué hace unas horas…- tomó aire -…pero me di cuenta de que llegarían en el siguiente vuelo,…como no vi al equipo de seguridad supuse que necesitarían de mi ayuda para…-…

Taiki afirmó con la cabeza interrumpiéndolo -…esta usted en lo correcto…-…

…-…la limusina se encuentra a unos cuantos metros del avión, no pude acercarla más por la gente, pero las personas de seguridad nos abrirán paso…- Kido hizo una pausa -…recuerden,…ninguna declaración,…firmen solo algunos autógrafos y sobretodo no dejen de caminar…-…

…los tres hermanos asintieron, para luego seguir a Kido por las escaleras del avión, los primeros en recibirlos fueron los reporteros…

…-…gracias,…sin comentarios… daremos una rueda de prensa en dos días…- indicó Kido antes de que comenzarán las preguntas…

…_-…¿las fechas de los conciertos se adelantarán?…-…_

…_-…¿cuánto tiempo permanecerán en Japón?…-…_

…_-…¿es cierto que participarán en la filmación de una película?…-…_

…siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la limusina, entonces…

…_-…señor Kido, hay rumores de que la pareja de Elis iba en el avión que se estrelló hace dos días,…¿es eso cierto?…-…_

Seiya se quedó estático -"…¿el novio de Bombón?…"-…

…-…sin comentarios…- respondió Kido secamente y obligando a Seiya a subir a la limusina…

…Seiya enseguida observó a su manager -…así que por eso esta en Japón…-…

Kido tomó aire y asintió…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Cygne...»

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 22)_

"…_-…no te rindas…- insistió la pequeña Rini, extendió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Serena -…lucha,…por nosotras… mamá…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aroma de las flores, que era llevado por el viento a través de las praderas de Phoenix; ella y Ellan se encontraban cabalgando hacia el portal…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 18)_

"_...Rini sonrió -…a pesar de todo,...aún lo único que me importa es que volviste Serena…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena suspiró, y fijó su mirada en el suelo -"…Rini,…yo…"-…

…salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano…

…-…no debes temer…- susurró Ellan sonriéndole -…todo saldrá bien…-…

Serena asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, cabalgaron algunos minutos más hasta que pudieron divisar a Gepardo, él se había adelantado para "asegurar" el camino, ahora las esperaba junto al portal…

…-…démonos prisa,…nos esperan…- agregó la Dama acelerando el paso…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…el portal resplandeció de nuevo, instantes después fue atravesado por Gepardo, él sonrió al reconocer la residencia…

…-…sip,…no hay lugar como el hogar…- nn musitó estirándose…

…-…¡¡y al suelo!…-…

…antes de que Gepardo pudiera reaccionar alguien se abalanzó hacia él, derribándolo del caballo…

…-…a eso yo le llamo un aterrizaje forzoso…-…

Gepardo distinguió la voz de Chita, entreabrió los ojos, Aldor estaba encima de él presionando su espada contra su cuello -…¡¿qué demonios te sucede!…- OO exclamó…

Aldor sonrió forzosamente -…simulacro…- musitó guardando su espada y poniéndose de pie…

…-…yo diría persona equivocada…- intervino Chita riendo bastante divertida…

…-…pudimos percibir una presencia maligna…- explicó Elessar

…Gepardo negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se volteo hacia Aldor -…y pensaste que era yo…-…

…-…lo siento…-…

…-…¡¡¿acaso tengo cara de lither!…- ¬¬!

…-…aparte de héroe, le gusta hacerse el gracioso…- agregó Aldor cruzando los brazos;…en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el resplandor del portal,…Aldor se preparó de nuevo, pero esta vez quienes lo atravesaron fueron Ellan y Serena…

…-…Princesa…-…

Serena miró a sus instructores, quienes se le habían acercado enseguida -…Leopardo, Chita…- desmontó para así poder abrazarlos…

…-…milady…-…

…-…Aldor…- Serena sonrió al verlo también, entonces se volteo hacia Elessar…

…ambos se miraron fijamente, ella iba a acercársele pero justo en ese momento las chicas salieron de la mansión…

…-…¡Serena!…- gritaron a coro mientras corrían hacia ella…

…-…tonta,…nos tenías preocupadas…- indicó Raye abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas…

Mina asintió -…sé más cuidadosa,…por favor…-…

…-…gracias chicas…- susurró Serena sonriendo ligeramente…

…-…Bombón…-…

Serena se volteo hacia las outhers -…lamento haberles causado tantos problemas…- bajó la mirada y tomó aire -…me descuide y por mi culpa Michiru y Setsuna casi pierden la vida… en verdad lo siento…-…

…-…Serena no tienes nada porque disculparte…- indicó Setsuna…

…-…lo volveríamos hacer…- intervino Michiru.

Jotaru afirmó con la cabeza -…no olvides que te queremos mucho…- la pequeña la abrazó…

«...Por la noche...»

…-…aún vacilas…- indicó Ellan entrando a la biblioteca -…acerca de confesarle la verdad a Elisis…-…

Elessar quien observaba fijamente los jardines a través de los ventanales, se volteo hacia ella -…han pasado miles de años…- tomó aire -…y ahora esta sucediendo lo mismo…-…

…-…Elessar…- la Dama se acercó a él -…sin duda la guerra empezará…- hizo una pausa -…nunca hemos tenido menos posibilidades de obtener la victoria como ahora,…pero a pesar de eso aún hay esperanza…- sonrió -…al igual que la había hace miles de años,…cuando la apartaste de tú lado…-…

…-…lo que menos deseo es hacerla sufrir…- replicó Elessar dándole la espalda…

…-…ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad…- insistió Ellan

…el Lord sin contestar dio media vuelta,…dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca…

…Ellan lo sujetó para detenerlo -…tal vez sea nuestro destino ser vencidos por Saba…- lo miró a los ojos -…pero si decides decirle la verdad, a pesar de nuestra derrota …habrá una diferencia: Elisis tendrá el recuerdo de un padre,…un padre que la amó, que luchó por ella… y por todo lo que él creía…- Ellan hizo una pausa mientras extendía una de sus manos, en ella apareció un pequeño resplandor -…y cuando llegué el momento de que ella misma se enfrente a Saba tendrá el valor y las fuerzas suficientes para vencerla…-…

…Elessar fijó su vista en el resplandor, este provenía de una especie de cristal,…había sido trabajado tan exquisitamente que incluso podía confundirse con una de las estrellas de las constelaciones de Eternia…

…-…es…- susurró el Lord reconociendo el familiar resplandor…

…-…parte del propio Cristal de Plata…- explicó Ellan ofreciéndoselo…

…Elessar tomó la joya para luego mirar a Ellan…

_«»_

…-…desde que llegó Serena has estado muy callada…- susurró Michiru suavemente -…Haruka…- agregó para llamar la atención de su amiga…

…ambas, junto con Setsuna, Jotaru, Raye y Amy se encontraban en una especie de estancia de la residencia…

…-…¿qué sucede?…- cuestionó Jotaru mirándola tiernamente…

Haruka tomó aire -…veo que no se dieron cuenta…-…

…-…¿de qué estas hablando?…- cuestionó Raye sin comprender a que se refería…

Haruka se volteo hacia ella -…del anillo en el dedo de Bombón…-…

…-…¿un anillo?…- repitió Michiru…

Amy cerró los ojos -…Serena nunca ha usado anillos…-…

…-…excepto por el anillo de compromiso…- intervino Setsuna repentinamente -…y por la descripción de Haruka se trata de ese anillo…-…

…-…un anillo de compromiso…- musitó Jotaru pensativamente…

…-…entonces,…eso quiere decir que todo salió bien,…Serena y Darien se reconciliaron y él le propuso matrimonio…- exclamó Raye con una sonrisa en el rostro…

…-…no es sólo eso Raye…- replicó Haruka -…el anillo sólo confirma nuestros temores…- hizo una pausa -…algo sucedió con Darien,…lo suficientemente grave para impedir que él mismo ayudara a Serena…-…

Raye suspiró mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo -…y no es el momento más adecuado para interrogarla…- la Sailor del Fuego cerró los ojos -"…Darien,…¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?…"-…

_«»_

…-…shhh, guarda silencio Lita…- susurró Mina, ambas se acercaron sigilosamente a los establos de la residencia…

…-…Mina,…mejor lo intentamos mañana…- insistió Lita observando como su amiga se escurría hasta la entrada -…además en este momento ni siquiera sé que decirle…-…

…-…shhhh, Lita!…- Mina se volteo hacia ella -…estoy tratando de escuchar…-…

…_-…¡¡será la única manera en que podríamos impedirlo!…-_

…_-…Gepardo, esa no es una opción…-…_

…_-…Chita tiene razón, la Princesa no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, esperando obedientemente…-…_

…Lita y Mina intercambiaron miradas…

…_-…no podemos permitir que intervenga,…con Saba libre el peligro es mucho mayor…-… _

…_-…intervenga o no el peligro es igual, Saba vendrá tras ella;…lo hará para vengarse de Lord Elessar…-…_

…_-…entonces debemos impedirle el paso a esta Tierra,…a toda costa…-…_

…_-…Aldor…-…_

…-…Mina pueden descubrirnos,…lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos,…¿no crees?…- interrumpió Lita nuevamente jalando a su amiga…

…-…Lita,…¡ya no me dejaste escuchar!…- ¬¬! suspiró resignadamente y se volteo hacia ella -…¿quién es esa tal Saba?…-…

…-…la Nada…-…

…Mina al ver que Lita no había respondido se quedó estática, se volteo para encontrar a Aldor y a Gepardo recargados en la puerta observándolas fijamente…

…-…hola chicas…- saludó Gepardo amigablemente, se volteo hacia los árboles que estaban a unos cuantos metros -…son las sailors…- indicó,…instantes después Leopardo y Chita bajaron del árbol en donde se habían escondido…

Lita se volteo hacia ellos -…¿cómo llegaron ahí?…-…

…-…oh… por Dios…- susurró Mina al ver que ambos enfundaban sus espadas -…iban a atacarnos…-…

…-…yo te lo dije…- replicó una Lita bastante sonrojada…

…-…pensamos que se trataban de lithers…- explicó Leopardo un poco divertido al ver el rostro de ambas…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -…lo lamento, últimamente Aldor suele confundirse muy seguido con las presencias…- agregó mirándolo de reojo…

…-…¡¡¡¡¿vas a estar recordándomelo todos los días!…- replicó Aldor ¬¬¡¡

Gepardo asintió mientras sonreía pícaramente…

…-…¿no… están molestos?…- cuestionó Mina un poco intrigada al no verlos enojados…

…todos la miraron, Chita sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

…-…por supuesto que no…- respondió Leopardo…

…-…no es un secreto que intentamos proteger a la Princesa…- Gepardo fijó su mirada en la mansión -…es nuestro deber…-…

_«»_

…Serena caminó lentamente hasta salir a la terraza de su habitación, dio unos pasos más hasta recargarse en uno de los barandales…-"…nada se detiene…"-...suspiró;…aún seguía siendo de noche, la luna iluminaba ligeramente el cielo mientras el viento agitaba suavemente los árboles y las flores de los jardines;…todo parecía tan indiferente a su dolor…

…-…nada…- repitió Elessar caminando hacia ella…

Serena lo siguió con la mirada…

…-…todo en este universo tiene un ciclo que cumplir…- Elessar elevó su mirada,…fijándola en la luna -…las flores nacen y mueren…- hizo una pausa -…y al igual que ellas, las estrellas e incluso el mismo Sol que calienta esta Tierra morirá…- tomó aire -…y a pesar de eso… las demás estrellas seguirán brillando…- se volvió hacia Serena, quien lo observaba atentamente -…de la misma manera en que tú corazón sigue latiendo…- Elessar le dio la espalda -…a pesar de haber deseado con todo tú ser que se detuviera…-

…Serena cerró los ojos, provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas…

…-…lo aceptes o no,…la vida continúa… y con ella,…la muerte…- el lord se volvió de nuevo hacia ella -…no importa lo injusto o cruel que parezca…- agregó enfatizando sus palabras -…siempre ha sido así… y siempre lo será…-…

…-"…¡¡¡porque!…"- Serena se dejó caer de rodillas incapaz de mantenerse en pie,…esas palabras en verdad la habían golpeado… pero era la realidad;…sí, existía una promesa… y un sueño que alcanzar… pero aunque quedaran esperanzas, su realidad en ese momento era otra muy diferente: Darien no estaba a su lado.

…Elessar la observó fijamente,…apretó sus labios al verla sollozar…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_Ellan lo miró a los ojos -…pero si decides decirle la verdad, a pesar de nuestra derrota …habrá una diferencia: Elisis tendrá el recuerdo de un padre,…un padre que la amó y que luchó por ella…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-"…Ellan entiende…"- el Lord bajó la mirada -"…ella no sería capaz de soportarlo…"-…

…Elessar se acercó a Serena, hincándose frente a ella -…después de eso… lo único que nos queda son los recuerdos,…las alegrías, las tristezas…-…

Serena lo miró a los ojos -…¿porqué me dice esto?…-…

…-…porque mientras mantengas vivos esos recuerdos en tú corazón…- Elessar sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Serena -…él siempre estará a tú lado…-…

…ella bajó la mirada, mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas…

…Elessar sin poder evitarlo la rodeó con sus brazos para reconfortarla,…se sorprendió al ver que la misma Serena le devolvía el abrazo inconscientemente…

…ella cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a calmarse,…el aura de Elessar era sumamente especial, llena de esa calidez y ternura que habían logrado conmover su corazón varias veces…

…el Lord acarició suavemente el cabello de Serena, mientas observaba como poco a poco se iba quedando dormida -"…espero que algún día lo entiendas hija mía…"-…

«...Al día siguiente...»

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-…¡¡mamá!…-_

…_la Reina Serenity despertó al escuchar a su pequeña hija, se incorporó para observar como ella entraba corriendo a su habitación…_

_-…¡¡mamá!…- musitó la pequeña mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre, tratando de ocultarse de los relámpagos que se escuchaban en el exterior -…¡tengo miedo!…-…_

…_la reina miró a su hija con ternura -…no tienes porque temer,…todo esta bien…-_

…_a pesar de las palabras de su madre, la pequeña volvió a esconderse al escuchar que la tormenta desataba más relámpagos…_

…_Serenity mezo los cabellos dorados de su hija -…sabes,…en las tormentas también existen cosas hermosas…- _

…_la pequeña miró a su madre, con los ojos muy abiertos -…¿en verdad?…-…_

…_ella afirmó con la cabeza -…te mostraré…- se puso de pie,…y la cargó en brazos, caminó con ella hasta los ventanales de su habitación…-…¿ves esas estrellas?…- indicó señalando la Constelación de Phoenix…_

…_la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza después de algunos instantes -…brillan… a través de las nubes… y de la lluvia…- musitó bastante sorprendida…_

…_-…así es,…¿y sabes porque?…-…_

…_-…no…-…_

…_-…porque alguien muy especial las hace brillar para ti…- la reina le sonrió -…Serenity cada vez que haya una tormenta y tengas miedo, o te sientas sola: mira esas estrellas,…ellas siempre estarán para ti,…siempre…-…"_

_«»_

_"…-…siempre…-…"_

…Serena entreabrió los ojos al sentir los primeros rayos del Sol sobre su rostro;…enseguida trato de ubicarse… se encontraba recostada en su cama, a pesar de seguir con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, "alguien" se había encargado de arroparla cuidadosamente;…después de unos instantes se sentó,…inmediatamente pudo sentir el peso de un pequeño cristal que colgaba de su cuello; lo sujetó con ambas manos…

…-"…es…"- se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hasta la terraza;…esta se encontraba vacía;…Serena suspiró y observó el hermoso cristal fijamente…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 20)_

"…_-...Elisis, ¿qué es lo que mantiene al fuego?...-_

_Serena guardó silencio, sin siquiera notar la manera en que la había llamado;...los ojos que la miraban lo hacían con tal ternura, que habían logrado conmover lo más profundo de su alma,...¿quién era ese ser que la observaba con tanto cariño?... ¡¿y porque razón!..._

…_-...¿Princesa?...- insistió él sujetándola de la barbilla…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…Princesa…- insistió Ellan entrando a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí -…veo que tienes mejor semblante…-…

…Serena se volteo hacia la Dama, sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza;…en verdad se sentía bastante bien;… ahora comprendía que las duras palabras de Elessar en parte habían sido para obligarla a desahogar su dolor…

…-…¿puedo?…- interrumpió Ellan señalando el hombro en el que Serena había sido herida…

…ella afirmó con la cabeza -…no he tenido molestias…- susurró descubriendo su hombro -…imagino que quedará un marca,…¿no es así?…- agregó

…Ellan comenzó a retirar los vendajes, justo en ese momento notó el cristal en el cuello de Serena, era el mismo que ella le había entregado a Elessar -…yo no estaría tan segura…- respondió sonriendo ligeramente; terminó de quitar la curación para descubrir que la herida había desaparecido…

…-…pero…-…

…-…ha sanado completamente;…ni siquiera se nota…- indicó la Dama, terminó de revisarla buscando los otros rasguños y golpes que había recibido, pero al igual que en el hombro estos habían desaparecido por completo -…todo esta bien…- Ellan volvió a sonreír -…incluyendo a esa pequeña…- agregó señalando con la vista el vientre de Serena…

…ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, acarició su vientre…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 23)_

"…_-…un gran guerrero, ¿cierto?…- masculló Elium acercándose a Serena, la sujetó, obligándola a ponerse de pie -…debo de admitir que eres su vivo reflejo: nunca saben cuando darse por vencidos…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…¿estas bien?…- cuestionó Ellan enseguida al ver que Serena palidecía un poco -…creo que después de todo aún necesitas descansar….- agregó obligándola a sentarse…

Serena negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a Ellan -…estoy bien,…solo fue un mareo…- susurró fijando su mirada en el cristal…

"_-…porque alguien muy especial las hace brillar para ti…-"_

…-"…Elessar…"-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

…**_-…¡¡maldito Elessar,…¡¡y todos los aithers!…- _**masculló Saba mientras recorría la orilla del lago que hasta hacía poco la había mantenido prisionera,…iba cubierta con una capa larga de un color púrpura bastante oscuro;…Elium y Solan, sus dos comandantes se encontraban hincados a unos cuantos metros…

…-…mi señora…- indicó un Elium bastante nervioso…

…**_-…¡¡guarda silencio Elium!…- _**ordenó Saba, se volteo hacia él **_-…no me interesan tus ridículas excusas…- _**hizo una pausa **_-…con Elisis en mi poder la victoria estaba asegurada…- _**apretó sus puños con ira…

…-…pero…- intentó replicar Elium…

…-…mi señora, permítame ir…- pidió Solan interrumpiendo -…yo le traeré a la Princesa Elisis…-…

Saba lo observó fijamente, sonrió después de unos instantes **_-…de acuerdo Solan…-…_**

…él asintió, volvió a hacer una reverencia para luego ponerse de pie y salir del cráter…

…-…la barrera de Elessar se lo impedirá…- susurró Elium -…ni siquiera podrá salir de la isla…-…

Saba volvió a sonreír confiadamente **_-…por supuesto que podrá…- _**hizo una pausa **_-…esa barrera esta hecha para los lithers… no para los aithers…-… _**

Elium apretó sus puños -"…Solan…"-…

Saba le dio la espalda, mientras acomodaba su cabello rojizo **_-…Elium prepara todo… pronto iniciaremos el ataque…- _**rió maliciosamente **_-…con Galaxia en la Tierra y mi ejército… ¡¡la victoria será nuestra!…-…_**

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…Michiru colgó el teléfono para luego mirar a Haruka, Setsuna y al resto de las chicas; todas se encontraban reunidas en la biblioteca de la residencia…

…-…¿Michiru?…- susurró Haruka acercándose a su amiga…

…ella tomó aire -…el señor Kido dice que lo último que supo de Serena era que pensaba regresar a Francia para luego alcanzar a Darien en Houston…-…

…-…¿entonces él esta en Houston?…- cuestionó Lita…

Michiru negó con la cabeza, desvió su mirada fijándola en el suelo -…Darien nunca llegó…- respondió con un susurro,…tomó aire -…el vuelo en el que viajaba junto con Andrew se estrelló poco después de despegar del aeropuerto…-…

Raye cubrió su boca tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar…

…-…¡¿Darien y Andrew están!…- musitó Mina, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos…

…-…no puede ser…- Setsuna se volvió hacia Jotaru, quien también se encontraba bastante sorprendida…

Michiru se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer sentada -…las aerolínea dice que no existe la posibilidad de que haya habido sobrevivientes…-…

…-…debe haber alguna equivocación…- sollozó Raye…

Michiru negó con la cabeza -…desgraciadamente no la hay…- hizo una pausa -…Darien y Andrew abordaron ese avión…-…

«...Parque No. 10...»

…-…alguien famoso,…famoso… famoso…- canturreó Sailor Iron Mouse, mientras comparaba a las personas de las fotos de una revista de deportes, con la gente que pasaba por el parque, se encontraba escondida en las ramas de uno de los árboles; después de unos instantes cerró la revista con desesperación -…¡¡¿de qué me sirve un puñado de lithers si no puedo encontrar las Semillas Estelares!…- se recargó resignadamente en el tronco del árbol, justo en ese momento algo llamó su atención...

«...Residencia Le Rivau...»

…-…¿seguro de que es la dirección correcta?…- cuestionó Taiki observando detenidamente los jardines de la residencia…

…-…por supuesto que lo es…- replicó él revisando de nuevo la dirección que Kido les había dado…

…-…opino que debimos doblar a la izquierda y no a la derecha…- insistió Taiki…

…-…era a la derecha…- Seiya lo miró de reojo -…porque el papel D I C E a la D E R E C H A…-…

…-…es más, opino que debimos esperar al señor Kido…-…

…-…T A I K I…- ¬¬

…-…Seiya… podrían darse prisa…- indicó Yaten entre dientes, llevaba en brazos un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas -…esto esta bastante pesado…-…

…-…además es el número correcto…- agregó Seiya volteándose hace él -…¿no?…-…

Taiki levantó los hombros en señal de "yo no soy quien esta leyendo el papel"…

Seiya suspiró y se acercó al timbre, pero antes de que lograra tocarlo…

…-…¿en que puedo servirles?…- cuestionó Ian abriendo el portón…

Seiya sonrió -…buenos días, …¿es la residencia Le Rivau?…-…

…-…así es…-…

…-…buscamos a la señorita Elis…-…

_«»_

…-…¡¡Princesa!…- Gepardo entró estrepitosamente a la habitación -…Princesa…- repitió mientras la buscaba con la mirada; el cuarto parecía estar vacío, iba a salir pero…

…_mukai kaze ni tobitatsu ko no ha…(The foliage flies in the head wind.)_

_sukoshi houkou wo kaete arukou (Let's walk changing a little our directions.)_

_kimi ga te wo hiku…(You hold my hand…)_

…Gepardo inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su protegida; entonces se dio cuenta que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas, sin vacilar caminó hacia ellas…

_«»_

…_nanigenai hibi ni mo… (Even in casual days,)_

_shiawase wo nosete (I put hapiness.)_

_wasureteta omoi ga (The feelings I was forgetting,)_

_kaze no you ugokidashita (Started moving like the wind,)_

_kimi no koe de… (With your voice…)_

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 21)_

"…_-...la vida sin ti no tiene sentido para mi,...todo lo que soy,...y todo lo que entiendo,...lo entiendo solamente porque te amo...- Darien sonrió -...Serena eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida,...y es por eso que quiero que la compartas conmigo...-…" _

_»» End Flashback ««_

…_sunao ni warai aeru koto… (To smile kindly to each other,)_

_nante subarashii kimochi darou (What a wonderful feeling!)_

_aruku hayasa ni ki wo tsukete (Taking care of the footsteps speed.)_

_awasete kureru yasashisa ni (In the kindness we exchanged,)_

_ai afureru (There´s a lot of love.)_

_kimi to onaji aozora…(Under the) same blue sky as you.)_

…Serena observó fijamente el anillo de compromiso en su mano -"…Darien seré fuerte,…lo prometo…"- cerró los ojos deseando con todo su ser que sus palabras pudieran alcanzarlo…

…-…Princesa…-…

…Serena quien se encontraba recargada en los barandales miró a instructor -…Gepardo,…¿hace cuanto estabas ahí?...- cuestionó un poco avergonzada...

…-...no mucho...- Gepardo iba a decir algo más pero recordó lo que necesitaba comunicarle con urgencia...

Serena sonrió al ver que Gepardo vacilaba en hablar -…¿qué sucede?…-…

…-…es sobre el Príncipe…- Gepardo tomó aire -...encontraron los restos del avión...-…

…-"…¡¿el avión!…"- Serena pudo sentir que sus piernas volvían a fallarle…

…-…aún no…-…

…-…¿dónde?…- interrumpió ella sujetándolo -…¡¡¿Gepardo!…-…

_«»_

…Serena en cuestión de segundos llegó a la cochera de la residencia, sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su moto y se dirigió hacia la parte de los jardines en donde se encontraba el portal; iba a acelerar para cruzarlo pero repentinamente Elessar apareció frente a ella…

…-…¿no estarás pensando…-…

…-…tengo todas las intenciones…- interrumpió Serena mirándolo directamente a los ojos;…si habían hallado el avión significaba que también habían encontrado a los pasajeros… y aunque eso no aseguraba que hubiera habido sobrevivientes… aún tenía sus poderes y el Sagrado Cristal de Plata que había sido capaz de revivirlos anteriormente…

…-…sabes bien que no es tan fácil…- susurró Elessar leyendo sus pensamientos, caminó hasta quedar de espaldas a ella -…tomando en cuenta que lograrás cruzar el portal a salvo;…el utilizar el Cristal de Plata para revivirlo implicará un riesgo para ti…-…

Serena bajó la mirada -…no me importa…- cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños -…es la única oportunidad que tengo…-…

Elessar se volvió hacia ella -…Elisis,…no me dejas otra salida…-…

Serena se quedó estática, al oír de nuevo ese nombre; siguió con la mirada al Lord mientras este se le acercaba para tomar sus manos,…de nuevo una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirla…

…-…en verdad lo siento hija mía…- Elessar hizo una pausa -…pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tú vida…-…

…Serena se quedó sin aliento al oír sus palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… en unos cuantos segundos todo se obscureció…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-…¿ves esas estrellas?…- cuestionó la Reina Serenity señalando la Constelación de Phoenix…_

…_-…brillan… a través de las nubes… y de la lluvia…- musitó la pequeña bastante sorprendida…_

…_-…así es,…¿y sabes porque?…-…_

…_-…no…-…_

…_-…porque alguien muy especial las hace brillar para ti…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

**Notas**

…jeje nnU! (que vergüenza), de nuevo lamento el retraso :S:S, pero esta vez fue adrede ya que este Domingo el fic cumple su PRIMER ANIVERSARIO!… si! Y bueno ¬¬ como a estas alturas de la noche la inspiración me ha abandonado solo me queda decir que ha sido todo un placer escribir este fic,… gracias a él he podido "conocer" a varios amigos y eso en verdad es genial… y antes de que me entre la cursilería mejor paso a los agradecimientos….

**Agradecimientos:**

…esta vez, quisiera hacer un agradecimiento especial nn a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic (¬¬ aunque no dejen review, jeje P ), y a TODOS los que me han apoyado con sus palabras, consejos, etc, etc, etc: a mi super sis Eva, a mis amigas Marina, Serena Tsuki, Monikiriepotter, Neogaby, Kendra Duvoa, Lupita, Jaz, Seshy; Quistis y Sailor Mocy gracias por la invitación a sus respectivos grupos, es un honor estar ahí… Caro, La Vito, Sakurarika, Akasha, Taigrin Dido, mer1, moonlight8, Sora Kinomoto, Alejandra, Kaly (¬¬ espero no olvidar a ninguno…) MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos…

**Canciones:** …:P por sugerencia de mi querido hermano y en honor a su recién estrenado fic: "Elden, La Batalla de la Luz" (si alguien le gusta Saint Seiya se lo recomiendo en verdad, es un poco descriptivo pero el fic esta super, nn jeje tenía que ser su hermana ):

_Kimi To Onaji Aozora (The Same Blue Sky as You) - Saint Seiya Hades_;…esta bien Lian, nn lo ADMITO: me fascina y este capítulo no estaría escrito de no ser por el ritmo "inspirador" de esa canción… si pueden escucharla, háganlo se las recomiendo!

Besos

Aisha


	25. Un Futuro Incierto

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPÍTULO XXV - Un Futuro Incierto 

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 22)_

"…_Solan se volteo hacia Serena, para verla a los ojos -…la próxima vez, deberás considerarme tú enemigo…- le dio la espalda -…no tendré consideraciones para tomar tú vida…- sin más desapareció por el pasillo…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Solan se detuvo al llegar a la barrera de viento que rodeaba la Isla de Agua, hizo que su caballo reparara, mientras agudizaba su vista para ubicar el portal de Eternia;…segundos después cerró sus ojos, recordando la cálida mirada de la Princesa de la Luna, nunca antes había visto una mirada así, eso, junto con su desinterés por seguir con vida, lo habían cautivado completamente -…es un lástima que las cosas deban ser así…- musitó para sí…

…se volvió hacia el lago de la isla,…alrededor de este había cientos de lithers que comenzaban a agruparse en una especie de formación; de nuevo cerró los ojos para colocarse el casco de su armadura, sin más atravesó la barrera sin alguna dificultad…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…-...en verdad lo siento hija mía...- Elessar hizo una pausa -...pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tú vida...-…

...Serena se quedó sin aliento al oír sus palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar,…en unos cuantos segundos todo se obscureció...

…Elessar extendió uno de sus brazos para sujetarla antes de que cayera, la miró fijamente…

…-…¡¡Princesa!…- el gritó de Gepardo interrumpió a Elessar…

…Gepardo salió de la mansión a toda velocidad -…milord,…¿qué ha hecho?…- musitó…

…-…detener una locura…-…

…-…pero… milord…-…

…Elessar no respondió, después de unos instantes se volvió hacia su guerrero como esperando una explicación por lo sucedido, sabía que de cierta manera él estaba involucrado en todo eso…

El aludido desvió la mirada hacia el suelo -…encontraron los restos del avión…- respondió con un susurro.

…-…pero no al Príncipe…- intervino el Lord…

Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza -…fue lo que no pude decirle a la Princesa…-…

Elessar guardó silencio, acomodó a Serena para poder cargarla con ambos brazos -…Gepardo,…en verdad eres un guerrero noble…- hizo una pausa para mirarlo -…a pesar de tus sentimientos;…de las palabras de Elium (Cap. 23),…incluso de los propios hechos,…continúas buscándolo…-…

…-…porque su hija aún tiene esperanzas…- replicó el guerrero casi enseguida…

…-…¿y crees en ellas?…-…

…-…quiero hacerlo,…por ella…-…

Elessar asintió comprendiendo; observó a Serena -…tú amor es sincero Gepardo…- tomó aire -…si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…- lo miró una vez más -…con todo gusto te habría dado la mano de mi hija…-…

_«»_

…Seiya sonrió -…buenos días,…¿es la residencia Le Rivau?…-…

…-…así es…- respondió Ian amablemente -…¿en qué puedo servirles?…-…

…-…buscamos a la señorita Elis…-…

…-…por supuesto, sean bienvenidos…- Ian los guió a través del sendero que conducía hasta la mansión, una vez adentro, los hizo pasar al salón de recepción -…por favor, tomen asiento,…le avisaré a la señorita…- indicó, para luego retirarse…

Taiki se volteo hacia Yaten, quien aún cargaba el hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas -…hey Yaten, ya puedes soltar el arreglo,…te prometo que no se va a escapar…-…

Yaten lo miró y sonrió sarcásticamente -…gracias T A I K I,…que bueno que me avisas…- depositó las flores en una de las mesas que se encontraban a los costados de los sillones,…entonces se volteo hacia Seiya -…bien "Don Juan",…¿crees que Elis querrá vernos?….-…

Seiya, quien recorría el salón, suspiró -…espero que si…- hizo una pausa -…aunque sería comprensible si no lo hiciera…-…

Taiki afirmó con la cabeza -…tal vez lo único que quiera es: estar sola…-…

…el salón quedó en silencio durante algunos instantes…

…-…oigan,…no todo es tan malo…- intervino Yaten tratando de amenizar -…Seiya,…ahora la situación ha cambiado…-…

…-…por todos los cielos…- masculló él adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano -…acaba de perder a su novio Yaten,…venimos a dar las condolencias… no a que le confiese mis sentimientos…-…

…-…jeje…- Yaten sonrió pícaramente -…pero ya pensaste en eso, eh…-…

…-…¡¡yo no!…- Seiya guardó silencio -…¿por qué lo dices?…-…

Yaten y Taiki intercambiaron miradas de complicidad…

…-…porque nadie dijo NADA acerca de "CONFESIONES"…-…

Seiya suspiró resignadamente, cruzó sus brazos dejándose caer en uno de los sillones ¬¬ -…¡de verdad que no se puede hablar seriamente con ustedes!…-…

_«»_

…-…¿qué hace una chica, tan hermosa como tú, sola en este lugar?…- cuestionó Leopardo mirando a Lita, ella se encontraba sentada en la barda de una de las fuentes de los jardines de la residencia;…se acercó a ella…

Lita lo miró;…llevaba puesta su armadura, y encima de esta: la capa aither -…Leopardo…- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente…

…él caminó hacia ella, se sentó a su lado -…¿te preocupa algo?…- agregó después de unos instantes…

…-…¿por qué lo dices?…-…

…esta vez fue el turno de Leopardo de sonreír -…llevas toda la mañana, sentada en este lugar…-…

Lita observó fijamente el agua de la fuente -…en realidad…-…

…-…¿Lita?…- insistió Leopardo al ver que la chica permanecía en silencio…

…ella suspiró -…pienso en el futuro…- hizo una pausa -…en el que conocí…-…

…-…Tokyo de Cristal…-…

Lita asintió -…¿crees que en verdad… "eso" se haya perdido?…-…

Leopardo bajó la mirada -…sabes…- tomó aire, mientras escogía sus palabras -…a veces, me gusta pensar que las cosas no son como parecen…-…

Lita lo miró bastante extrañada -…¿negar la situación?…-…

…el guerrero negó con la cabeza -…eso implicaría creer que en verdad no sucedió…-…

…-…sería difícil,…después de las palabras de Elium…-…

Leopardo asintió -…por eso,…quiero creer que el Príncipe… de alguna manera regresará…-…

…-…y,…¿si no es así?…-…

Leopardo volvió a sonreír un poco divertido, se puso de pie…

…-…¡¡no entiendo donde esta la gracia!…- ¬¬!

…el guerrero se volteo hacia ella -…no creí que fueras tan pesimista…-…

…-…¡¡yo no soy…- Lita guardó silencio al darse cuenta que en realidad estaba siendo bastante pesimista,…miró a Leopardo, quien continuaba observándola…

…-…Lita… tal vez las esperanzas no nos aseguren las certezas…- bajó la mirada -…pero al final son lo único que nos queda…- Leopardo le guiñó un ojo para luego caminar hacia los establos…

_«»_

…El Lord Aither entró a la habitación de Serena,…era esperado por Ellan, quien se encontraba de pie a un lado de las puertas de la terraza;…por su mirada, podía decirse que estaba al tanto de todo…

…-…Elessar…- musitó ella acercándosele -…¿cómo esta?…- agregó, había cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

Elessar la miró, sin responder caminó hasta la cama para recostar a su hija -…sólo duerme…- hizo una pausa, de nuevo volvió su mirada hacia la Dama, a quien notaba bastante extraña -…no entiendo cual es tú inquietud Ellan…-…

…ella desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de su error…

_«»_

…Gepardo se detuvo frente a la habitación de su protegida, iba a tocar… pero la voz de Elessar y Ellan lo hicieron cambiar de opinión…

_«»_

…-…Ellan,…¿qué es lo que estas ocultando?…- cuestionó Elessar;…siguió con la mirada a la Dama, mientras ella se sentaba a un lado de Serena y tomaba su mano…

…-…Elessar,…yo…- Ellan iba a responder, pero la inconfundible sensación de una visión la hizo guardar silencio…

"…_-…¡¡¿acaso osas desobedecerme Gepardo!…- cuestionó la mujer…_

_Gepardo se volteo hacia ella, y se hincó inmediatamente -…Princesa…-…_

…_la recién llegada fijó su altiva mirada en Elessar -…ahora entiendo…- musitó para sí…_

…_Gepardo se incorporó de nuevo al ver que su protegida desmontaba del caballo -…milady,…por favor…-_

…_Serena no respondió siguió de frente hasta quedar de espaldas a Gepardo y más cerca de Ellan, Endimión, Elessar y los demás;,…sonrió sarcásticamente -…así que a pesar de tú derrota, has decidido brindarles tú protección,…padre…-…_

_Elessar sostuvo la mirada de su hija -…Elisis…-… _

…_Ellan observó a ambos, mientras intercambiaban miradas;…Serena era tan indiferente a todo… nada parecía conmoverla… ni siquiera la mirada de su padre, la de Endimión o las lágrimas en las mejillas de sus sailors…_

…_Elisis rió sarcásticamente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado -…será inútil…- acarició su cabello para luego acomodarlo con soberbia -…todos caerán por igual…-…"_

_«»_

…Mina y Raye, quienes se dirigían hacia las escaleras, se detuvieron al ver que Ian salía del salón de recepción…

…-…Ian, ¿llegó alguien?…- cuestionó Mina…

El mayordomo asintió -…unos jóvenes,...buscan a la señorita…-…

…-…¿unos jóvenes?…- repitió Raye un poco intrigada…

…-…tres, para ser exactos…-…

…-…¿tres?…-…

…-…gracias Ian, nosotras le avisaremos…- intervino Mina interrumpiendo a la Sailor del Fuego -…de todas maneras tenemos que ver a Serena…-…

Ian asintió -…de acuerdo…- sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica tramaba algo -…lo dejo TODO en sus manos señoritas…-…

Raye siguió con la mirada a Ian, mientras este se alejaba de ellas, para volver a sus labores;…entonces se volvió hacia su amiga -…¡¿qué pretendes!…-…

Mina sonrió pícaramente -…dime,…¿acaso no sientes curiosidad?…-…

…-…curiosidad,…¡¿de qué!…- —.—

…-…de cuando acá, Serena recibe la visita de tres chicos…- cruzó los brazos -…todo esto es muy sospechoso…-…

Raye negó con la cabeza ¬¬ -…eso no es curiosidad,…se llama "ser excesivamente M E T I C H E"…-…

…-…por supuesto que no soy EXCESIVAMENTE metiche…- replicó Mina, mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del salón -…bueno, tal vez un poco;…además sólo estoy vigilando las amistades de mi Princesa…-

…-…Mina…- Raye negó con la cabeza -…oye, en verdad pienso que no es el momento…-…

…sin escuchar a su amiga, Mina se agachó para poder ver a traves de la cerradura de la puerta…

_«»_

…-…¡¡NO PUEDE SER!…-…

…Taiki, Yaten y Seiya intercambiaron miradas al escuchar el grito del otro lado de la puerta…

_«»_

…-…por Dios, no seas escándalosa…- indicó Raye al ver que la rubia saltaba como cabra enloquecida…

Mina sin hacerle caso, fue corriendo hasta ella -…¡son ellos, ¡¡son ellos!…-…

…-…¿quiénes?…-…

…-…¡ellos, ¡¡ellos!…-…

Raye, comprendiendo que su amiga no sería capaz de pronunciar más que esas dos palabras, caminó hasta la puerta para asomarse por la cerradura…

_«»_

…-…vamos Seiya, no seas impaciente…- dijo Taiki al ver que su hermano revisaba la puerta del salón…

Seiya lo miró -…¿nunca has tenido la sensación de que estas siendo observado?…-…

…-…¡¡SON ELLOS!…-…

Taiki y Yaten lo miraron con cara de "me estas asustando"…

_«»_

…Ellan, aturdida, cubrió su rostro con sus manos -"…¡¡¿porqué!;…¡¡¿qué es lo que sucederá!…"- cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta, sin embargo lo único que sus visiones le mostraban era el hecho, no la causa;…apretó sus puños con impotencia mientras miraba a Serena -"…¡¿qué es lo que te hará cambiar tanto!…"-…

…-…Ellan…- Elessar, quien había percibido la visión a traves de la Dama, la sujetó por los hombros -…¡¿por eso era tú preocupación!…-…

…ella bajó la mirada;…en verdad no deseaba mentirle,…o engañarlo, pero su intención no era informar a Elessar acerca del estado de Serena… no en ese momento…

…-…¿Ellan?…- insistió el Lord…

…-…no…- respondió ella con un susurro, iba a decir algo más, pero de nuevo tuvo que guardar silencio…

_"...And on thaere hwile...( and in that moment...)_

…_-"…¡¿qué es lo que te hará cambiar tanto!…"-…_

_...Ellan se encontró de nuevo en los pastizales de Eternia,...frente a Serena; quien la miraba fijamente;...una ráfaga de viento cruzó por las praderas agitando su capa…_

_...Héo dréag thá losinga...( she felt the loss...)_

_...Serena bajó la mirada, acarició su vientre mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos, ...segundos después una espesa niebla la cubrió haciendo que Ellan la perdiera de vista..._

…_-...¡¡Elisis!...- lo único que pudo escuchar la Dama como respuesta fue el llanto de un bebé, seguido por una malvada risa,…a los pocos instantes, del mismo lugar por donde Serena había desaparecido surgió una mujer; extrañamente Ellan solo pudo distinguir sus ojos; estos estaban delicadamente delineados, haciendo resaltar el azul intenso en sus pupilas, sin embargo, en su interior, podía divisarse una especie bruma púrpura… llena de maldad…"_

…-…ahí tienes la respuesta a tus preguntas…- indicó el Lord dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación…

Ellan, al darse cuenta de que él también había percibido su última visión, y por lo tanto descubierto "su" secreto, se puso de pie -…¡espera!…-…

…él se detuvo pero no la miró -…Ellan debiste informarme…-…

…-…Elessar…-…

…el Lord se volvió hacia ella -…si me ocultas las cosas,…por mucho que lo intente,…no seré capaz de proteger a mi hija…-…

…la Dama apenada, bajó la mirada…

Elessar caminó hasta ella,…conmovido, la sujetó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara -…Ellan…-…

…-…en verdad… creí que sería lo mejor…-…

…-…lo sé…- el Lord tomó aire -…desgraciadamente, esta vez ese truco no funcionará con Saba;…ni siquiera creyendo nuestra propia mentira lograremos engañarla…-…

…-…Elessar…-…

…él fijó su mirada en su hija -…según tus visiones,…no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Saba sepa que Elisis esta embarazada…-…

_«»_

…Gepardo se quedó estático al escuchar las palabras de Elessar -"…Elisis esta…"-…fijó su mirada en la puerta, como si a traves de esta pudiera enfocar a su protegida -"…Serena…"- apretó sus puños para luego alejarse corriendo de la habitación…

_«»_

…la Dama cubrió su boca -…¿acaso crees que lo que le sucederá es debido a eso?…-…

…Elessar negó con la cabeza,…apretó sus puños -…tus visiones parecen decir las respuestas por partes…- hizo una pausa -…sin embargo, de lo que podemos estar seguros es que: lo que sea que vaya a provocar ese terrible cambio en Elisis sucederá antes de que esa criatura nazca…-…

Ellan lo miró a los ojos -…y por influencia de Saba…-…

Él asintió -…no podemos darnos el lujo de permitirlo…- dio media vuelta…

…-…¡¿qué harás!…-…

…-…preparar todo para iniciar la guerra…-…

…-…Elessar…-…

…-…volveré en unas horas…- bajó la mirada -…entonces regresaremos a Eternia y destruiremos los portales,…sólo así podremos detener a Saba…-…

_«»_

…-…¡¡SON ELLOS!…- esta vez fue el turno de Raye para saltar emocionada…

…Mina asintió con una GRAN sonrisa en sus labios -…¡no puedo creerlo, ¡¡los Three Lights están aquí, a una puerta de nosotras!…-…

…-…¡¡tenemos que conocerlos!…-…

…-…y para eso, necesitamos a Serena…-…

…la Sailor del Fuego sonrió -…entonces,…¡vayamos por ella!…-…

Mina sujetó a su amiga por el brazo para comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero a medio camino se toparon con Gepardo, este no tenía muy buena cara…

…-…Gepardo,…¿sucede algo?…- cuestionó Raye al ver su rostro…

…-…¿y Serena?…- agregó Mina; ambas chicas regresaron a la realidad al recordar lo sucedido en los últimos días…

Gepardo sonrió ligeramente, tratando de disimular -…está un poco indispuesta…-…

…-…¿indispuesta,…¡¡pero tiene visitas!…- exclamó una Mina bastante frustrada…

Gepardo volvió a sonreír, divertido por la expresión de la joven -…lo mejor será que le permitan descansar…-…

…-…pero…-…

…-…¿está bien?…- cuestionó la pelinegra, haciendo que su amiga guardara silencio…

…-…si,…no se preocupen…- sin más Gepardo continuó su camino para salir de la mansión…

Mina se volteo hacia Raye -…¡¿y ahora qué!…-…

_«»_

…Gepardo descendió los escalones que conducían desde las puertas de la mansión hasta el sendero que rodeaba la fuente, entonces alcanzó a distinguir a Aldor, Leopardo y a Elessar cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia el portal…

…-…la guerra esta por empezar…- indicó Ellan desde las puertas, antes de que Gepardo pudiera cuestionarse algo…

…-…¿reunirán a los guerreros?…-…

Ellan afirmó con la cabeza,…se acercó a él, al ver que, aparentemente permanecía impávido ante sus palabras -…es la primera vez que vacilas en cumplir con tú deber, Gepardo…-…

…él se paralizó al darse cuenta de que la Dama en verdad tenía razón;…en otras circunstancias habría ido tras su señor, a pelear cualquier guerra,…inclusive en el mismo infierno,…pero ahora,…las cosas eran diferentes…

…-…es Elisis,…¿cierto?…- musitó la Dama, leyendo sus pensamientos…

Gepardo se volvió hacia ella, y se hincó -…milady, mi espada y mi vida están a su servicio…-…

…-…Gepardo…-…

…-…sin embargo…- hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 24)_

"…_-…hasta que no sea así, yo te protegeré…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…primero debo cumplir una promesa…- el guerrero se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia los establos…

…-…¡Gepardo!…-…

…este se detuvo de nuevo -…milady,…haré todo lo posible por encontrar al Príncipe Endimión…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…Elessar caminó unos pasos alejándose del portal, fijó su mirada en la Isla de Agua…

…-…milord…- susurró Aldor para llamar la atención de su señor…

…-…vayan Aldor,…y dénse prisa…-…

…-…así lo haremos milord…- indicó Aldor, para después comenzar a cabalgar junto con Leopardo hacia la villa aither…

…una vez que ambos hubieron partido, Elessar observó de nuevo el territorio enemigo,…la barrera de viento aún se mantenía intacta, aislando por completo la isla del resto del territorio;…-"…Saba…"- el Lord cerró sus ojos tratando de percibir alguna presencia maligna, sin embargo fue en vano, todo parecía absolutamente normal…

…sin nada más que hacer concentró su energía para abrir el portal nuevamente, justo en ese momento un estruendo parecido al de un relámpago atravezó el aire,…Elessar inmediatamente se volteo de nuevo hacia la isla, pero antes de que lograra ver lo que sucedía fue derribado por una flecha…

«...Parque No. 10, Japón...»

…-…debe ser él…- musitó Sailor Iron Mouse comparando al tipo que seguía, con una de las fotos de la revista;…siguió saltando de árbol en árbol, tratando de decidir cuando sería el mejor momento para atacar, sin embargo cada vez que iba a hacerlo alguien se atravesaba en su camino -…¡¡esto es desesperante!…- su frustación creció más al ver que el tipo se acercaba a un grupo de niños…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…-…creo que no nos recibirá…- indicó Yaten poniéndose de pie…

Seiya suspiró -…si no lo fuera a hacer,…ya nos habrían avisado…-…

Taiki negó con la cabeza -…¿y qué me dices de esos gritos?…-…

…-…a pesar de que me agrada la idea…- Seiya sonrió pícaramente -…no creo que Elis sienta tanta emoción al vernos;…además…- guardó silencio al percibir la cercanía de una extraña energía…

…los tres intercambiaron miradas…

…-…por fin ha empezado…- musitó Yaten cerrando los ojos…

Taiki asintió -…sabíamos que pasaría…- se incorporó -…bien Seiya,…creo que nuestra visita tendrá que ser pospuesta…-…

…los tres hermanos caminaron hasta las puertas, justo en ese momento estas se abrieron…

…-…chicos, que bueno que los encuentro…- dijo su manager, sonriendo de oreja a oreja -…ahora podremos organizar junto con Elis el evento…-…

…-…¡¿el evento!…- repitieron a coro Taiki y Yaten Oo¡¡

…-…ay…señor Kido…- masculló Seiya entredientes -"…no podía ser más inoportuno…"-…

…-…¿le sucede algo señor Kou?…- cuestionó Kido mirando a Seiya…

…-…¡sí,…¡¡tengo que ir al baño!…- respondió el aludido para luego salir corriendo de la habitación…

Kido se volteo hacia Yaten y Taiki…

…-…jeje,…discúlpelo por favor…- Yaten sonrió forzadamente…

Taiki asintió -…es que el pobrecito sufre de diarrea…-…

_«»_

…-…¡Serena!…- Luna entró corriendo a la habitación por las puertas de la terraza -…ay Serena,…¡¿por qué siempre estas durmiendo!…- ¬¬U! musitó la gata negra saltando a la cama donde se encontraba su dueña;…se acercó a su rostro -…¡¡¡despierta!…-…

…Serena ni siquiera se movió…

…-…oye abre los ojos…- insistió Luna moviéndola con una de sus patas,…después de unos instantes logró que la rubia entreabriera los ojos…

…-…Luna…- Serena llevó una de sus manos a su rostro tratando de ubicarse -…¿en dónde te habías metido?…-…

…-…¡¡¿en dónde te habías metido TÚ!…-…

Serena la miró…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-...en verdad lo siento hija mía...- Elessar hizo una pausa -...pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tú vida...-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena cubrió su boca -"…¿padre?…"- inmediatamente se puso de pie…

…-…¡¿a dónde vas!…- cuestionó Luna al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta, se interpuso en su camino…

…-…necesito verlo…-…

…-…¡¿a quién!…-…

Serena fijó su mirada en la hermosa gata negra;…la amiga que había estado con ella desde el mismo Milenio de Plata -…Luna, dime… ¿conociste a mi padre?…-…

…-…Serena…-…

…-…¡¡respóndeme!…-…

…-…Serena,…no hay tiempo para hacer preguntas,…¡hay un nuevo enemigo atacando en el parque No. 10!…-…

…-…pero…- Serena apretó sus puños con impotencia; en ese momento lo único que tenía importancia para ella era: saber la verdad acerca de Elessar…

…-…por favor…- insistió Luna -…Sailor Moon,…hay mucha gente en ese parque… incluyendo niños…-…

…ella la miró -…¿niños?…-…

_«»_

…-…todo está tan calmado…- susurró Michiru, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro;…se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación junto con Haruka;…después de algunos momentos se volteo hacia ella -…deberíamos hablar con Serena…-…

Haruka suspiró pensativamente -…quisiera esperar un poco más…- recorrió con la mirada los jardines de la residencia -…si aún continúa dormida,…es mejor que la dejémos descansar…- como queriendo contradecirla, sus palabras fueron seguidas por el ruido del motor de una motocicleta…

…-…pero…- Michiru logró distinguir a Serena, atravezando a toda velocidad el portón de la residencia…

…-…¡¡Bombón!…-…

Michiru sonrió al ver el rostro de su amiga -…creo que en lo que menos piensa es: en descansar…-…

…-…¡¡esa niña,…¡¡no acaba de salir de una cuando ya se esta metiendo en otra!…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…el tercer comandante de los lithers se acercó a Elessar, quien yacía inconsciente a unos metros del portal -…parece que todo se le esta iendo de las manos, milord…- susurró Solan, comprobando que su flecha había dado en el blanco,…después de unos instantes guardó su arco, se acercó al portal y antes de cruzarlo miró una vez más al Lord Aither -…esta vez… temo que no podrá hacer nada…- dió media vuelta para luego atravezar el portal…

Elessar entreabrió los ojos -"…temo… que si…"- en cuestión de segundos señaló el portal con una de sus manos -…¡¡¡Resplandor!…-…

…un poderoso rayo de luz, alcanzó el portal poco después de que Solan hubiera cruzado,…la entrada crujió haciendo que parte de esta desapareciera para luego volver a aparecer…

…El Lord con esfuerzos se puso de pie -…Solan…- apretó sus puños;…¿acaso su poder lo habría alcanzado,…¡¿comó saberlo!; el dolor por la flecha en uno de sus costados lo hizo caer de rodillas,…al mismo tiempo el estruendo que se había escuchado anteriormente volvió a repetirse…

Elessar se volteo hacia la Isla de Agua, para encontrar que la barrera había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar había una espesa bruma negra que amenazaba con expandirse por todas las tierras de Phoenix…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…Gepardo terminó de acomodar las riendas de su caballo, tomó aire mientras acariciaba las crines del animal…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 16)_

"…_-...Gepardo ella tiene un destino, un futuro...- Elessar tomó aire -...y sí cruzas el portal hacia la Tierra del principio del siglo XXX, encontrarás los inicios de ese futuro: el Imperio de Cristal...-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Gepardo apretó sus puños -"…sí,…un destino que hasta ahora… sólo la ha hecho sufrir…"- bajó la mirada recordando la situación de su protegida -"…Darien,…¡¡¿cómo pudiste,…¡¡¿cómo pudiste abandonarla en este momento!…"- una especie de odio y enojo comenzó a invadir su corazón;…sin poder evitarlo concentró su energía para luego golpear el suelo bajo sus pies -…¡juro que te romperé la cara cuando te encuentre!…-…

…el caballo relinchó suavemente al escuchar la voz de su amo, se acercó a él como queriendo recordarle que no había tiempo que perder…

Gepardo sonrió -…así que estas de acuerdo conmigo… ¿eh?…- acomodó su espada, para luego subir al caballo y partir hacia el portal…

«...Parque No. 10, Japón...»

…-…no,…¡esto esta muy mal!…- exclamó Sailor Iron Mouse un poco preocupada -…la señora Galaxia se va a enfadar…- agregó al ver que la Semilla Estelar que tenía entre sus manos, no era del tipo de las que estaba buscando; se volteo hacia el grupo de personas y niños, quienes la miraban aterrados -…¡¡¿y ustedes que están viendo!…- concentró su energía y los señaló con ambas manos…

…-…¡¡¿cómo te atreves! - indicó Sailor Moon interponiéndose -…no permitiré que les hagas daño…- miró a las personas para indicarles que escaparan;…ellas sin pensarlo dos veces, se alejaron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron…

…-…vaya, vaya… déjame adivinar…- Iron Mouse cruzó los brazos -…eres una de las scouts de este planeta…-…

…-…¡¡será mejor que devuelvas eso!…-…

Iron Mouse sonrió -…¡¿porqué no se lo pides a ellos!…- sugirió tronando sus dedos…

…Serena se quedó estática al ver que alrededor de la víctima aparecían varios lithers, instantes después el propio hombre que había sido atacado se convirtió en un mounstro…

…-…¡¡acaben con ella!…- ordenó Iron Mouse para luego desaparecer...

…los lithers prepararon sus arcos, apuntándolos hacia Sailor Moon…

…-"…pero,…¡¿qué demonios hacen aquí!…"-…

…-…¡¡fuego!…- la orden de uno de los lithers interrumpió sus pensamientos…

…Serena esquivó todas las flechas saltando hábilmente, se detuvo al ver que sus enemigos dejaban los arcos para desenfundar sus espadas,…fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al detenerse, el mounstro había logrado acercársele por la espalda;…antes de que pudiera hacer algo, este la golpeó lanzándola contra uno de los árboles…

…-…son demasiados…- musitó Sailor Moon al ver que comenzaban a rodearla de nuevo,…se iba a poner de pie, pero se detuvo al senitr el inconfundible sabor de la sangre en su boca -…no…-…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 23)_

"…_Ellan volvió a sonreír -…si…- hizo una pausa -…pronto serás la madre de esa hermosa pequeña…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Sailor Moon llevó sus dedos a su boca para luego verlos -…Rini…-…

…uno de los lithers aprovechando la situación se lanzó hacia ella -…¡¡muere!…-…

…-…¡¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!…-…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…Setsuna entró a la biblioteca, donde era esperada por la Dama Ellan, ella se encontraba de pie en medio del lugar…

…-…¿deseaba verme?…- cuestionó la Sailor del Tiempo acercándose a la mujer que le salvara la vida…

…-…Setsuna…- Ellan la miró a los ojos durante algunos instantes -…la Reina Serenity siempre te tuvo mucha confianza…- sonrió -…al igual que te la tendrá la Neo-reina Serena…-…

Setsuna la miró intrigada -…¿por qué me dice esto?…-…

…-…Setsuna,…deseo pedirte algo…- la Dama caminó hasta los ventanales de la biblioteca -…pronto tendremos que partir…- tomó aire -…y quizá Gepardo… y los demás ya no estén aquí para proteger a la Princesa…-…

Setsuna asintió comprendiendo -…pierda cuidado,…ella no quedará desprotegida;…las scouts la protegeremos como lo hemos hecho durante tanto tiempo…-…

Ellan se volteo de nuevo hacia ella -…lo sé,…en otras circunstancias hubiera considerado innecesaria mi petición…-…

…-…¿a qué se refiere?…-…

…la Dama tomó aire -…Sailor Plut la Princesa esta embarazada…-…

…Setsuna entreabrió la boca bastante sorprendida -…¿en esta época?…- cuestionó con un susurro…

Ellan afirmó con la cabeza -…sé que eso cambia la realidad del futuro que tú conociste…-…

Plut bajó la mirada -…lo cambia todo…-…

…-…ahora,…no tenemos tiempo de cuestionarnos el "porqué"…- se acercó de nuevo a ella -…la situación se presenta de esta manera y debe ser afrontada…-…

…-…lo será…- replicó la aludida después de unos instantes…

…Ellan sujetó a Plut para hacer que la mirara -…Setsuna,…ten cuidado… un embarazo nunca es fácil,…y menos cuando la madre es tan joven como lo es la Princesa…-…

…-…lo tendré…- afirmó la Sailor del Tiempo -…estará bien,…ambas estarán bien…- sonrió -…puede partir tranquila…-…

«...Eternia...»

…Gepardo recorrió con la mirada el territorio donde se encontraba;…asombrado comprobó que se encontraba en Cygne a pesar de que su intención había sido ir a Phoenix -…pero…- se volvió hacia el portal, dándose cuenta de que este lo había transportado erróneamente -…algo no está bien…- sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al observar que el portal parecía desvanecerse por instantes…

…un mal presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de él;…sin vacilar incitó a su caballo para volver a cruzar el portal, esta vez fue transportado, correctamente, a Phoenix;…lo primero que pudo distinguir fue el caballo de Elessar, él mismo yacía en el suelo a unos cuantos metros…

…-…¡¡milord!…- Gepardo se acercó a él enseguida, el Lord había perdido bastante sangre debido a la flecha que aún se encontraba en su costado derecho -…milord…-…

Elessar entreabrió los ojos -…Gepar… do…-…

…-…debo sacar la flecha…- indicó el guerrero, sabiendo que lo más urgente era saber el color de la punta;…iba a sujetar la flecha pero el mismo Elessar lo detuvo -…milord…-…

…-…no… hay tiempo…- susurró él -…Gepardo… mi hija…-…

…-…no me haga esto…-…

…-…Solan…- el Lord tomó aire -…va tras… ella…-…

…-…milord…- Gepardo apretó los puños con desesperación -…no puedo abandonarlo… ¡¡morirá!…-…

…-…debes… protegerla…- Elessar sujetó con fuerza el cuello de la capa de Gepardo -…nunca lo olvides… es tú… deber…-…

…-…¡¡milord!…-…

**Notas**

…jeje P parece que mi destino es estar pidiendo disculpas T T bua, pero bueno después de haber extraviado el capítulo y haberlo tenido que volver a escribir, logré terminarlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado… jejeje y de nuevo lamento el retraso… muchísimas grax a todos por sus reviews!…

con cariño

Aisha


	26. Promesas Rotas

…-…son demasiados…- musitó Sailor Moon al ver que comenzaban a rodearla de nuevo,…se iba a poner de pie, pero se detuvo al sentir el inconfundible sabor de la sangre en su boca -…no…-…

_--- Flashback ---_

_(Cap. 23)_

"…_Ellan volvió a sonreír -…si…- hizo una pausa -…pronto serás la madre de esa hermosa pequeña…-…"_

_--- End Flashback ---_

…Serena llevó sus dedos a su boca para luego verlos -…Rini…-…

…uno de los lithers aprovechando la situación se lanzó hacia ella -…¡¡muere!!…-…

-…¡¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!!…-…

CAPÍTULO XXVI - Promesas Rotas

«...Parque No. 10...»

…-…¿estas bien?…-

…Serena, aún aturdida, miró a la extraña que la había ayudado, esta era de estatura mediana, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, su traje parecía ser el de una sailor, pero este era completamente distinto…

-…¿estas bien?…- volvió a repetir la pelinegra…

…Sailor Moon sin responder, cerró sus ojos…

-…¡oye!…- la joven la sujetó por los hombros -…¡no es buen momento para quedar inconsciente!…- guardó silencio al ver que Sailor Moon volvía a fijar sus intensos ojos azules en ella -"…¡esa mirada!…"-…

_--- Flashback ---_

_(Cap. 21)_

"…_-...vaya Bombón,...ya entiendo el "porque" de lo de la otra noche...- Seiya sonrió al ver que había logrado atrapar a "Elis" antes de que cayera;…ella entreabrió los ojos para luego mirarlo…"_

_--- End Flashback ---_

…-…¡¡Viento de Defensa!!…-

Sailor Star Fighter reaccionó justo para ver como Sailor Moon liberaba su poder para protegerlas del ataque de los enemigos -…¡¡¿qué demonios son esas cosas?!!…-…

-…lithers…-

-…li… ¡¿qué?!…- su voz fue opacada por los insistentes golpes de los lithers contra la especie de campo de fuerza que las protegía -…necesitamos movernos…-

…a pesar de las palabras de la "extraña", Serena permaneció inmóvil…

-…¡esto no resistirá por mucho tiempo!…- insistió Fighter, se dio la vuelta al escuchar el crujido del campo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue sujetada por uno de los lithers, quien la lanzó con fuerza contra uno de los árboles…

…los lithers se voltearon hacia Sailor Moon…

…ella cerró los ojos…

-"…Rini…"-

…sus deseos de pelear se habían convertido en una especie de miedo que le oprimía el corazón,…no podía darse el lujo de ser herida,…no en su estado;…tomó aire mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia…

…¡¿cómo había acabado en esa situación?!;…sí,…sabía la respuesta: se había descuidado,…como lo había hecho últimamente;…¿cómo ser cuidadosa cuando se esta dispuesta a entregar la vida por lo que se defiende?…

«... Residencia Le Rivau...»

…la Dama aither dio la vuelta al escuchar que las puertas de la terraza eran abiertas por una ráfaga de viento, esta la rodeó agitando su capa y sus hermosos cabellos negros…

…_-"…Ellan…"-…_

…ella cerró los ojos tratando de escuchar el susurro de las palabras que la brisa traía consigo -…Elessar…- sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo al reconocer la cálida energía que la rodeaba -...se esta… despidiendo…-

…la Dama inmediatamente corrió hacia la terraza, agudizó su vista para enfocar el cielo de la Tierra, y después la constelación de Phoenix, esta comenzaba a opacarse notablemente…

-…¡¡¡Elessar!!!…-…

------------

…Amy, quien bajaba las escaleras de la mansión se detuvo al ver que Raye y Mina permanecían sentadas en los escalones observando fijamente la puerta de uno de los baños que había en la planta baja; caminó hasta ellas y se sentó a su lado…

-…chicas, les prometo que ese baño no va ir a ningún lado…-

-…él baño no, la persona que esta en él: sí…- respondió Raye sin apartar la mirada…

-…¿y si se lo tragó el retrete?…- cuestionó Mina repentinamente OO…

-…Mina los retretes no tragan personas…- ¬¬!!

-…quizá el chico solo necesita un poco de fibra para la digestión…- n.n

-…¡Raye!…-

-…bien díganme, ¿y quién es el chico?…- preguntó Amy…

Raye y Mina sonrieron pícaramente y se acercaron al oído de Amy para susurrarle la respuesta…

-…nooo…-

-…¡¡siiiii!!…-

…Amy se puso de pie, para correr decididamente hacia el baño -…¡¡escúpelo retrete maldito!!…-…

…las otras dos chicas intercambiaron miradas sin poder reconocer a su amiga, la iban a seguir pero algo las detuvo: Ellan pasó de prisa a su lado, para terminar de bajar las escaleras, sin más salió rápidamente de la mansión…

-…¿qué esta sucediendo?…- cuestionó Raye, había notado las lágrimas en los ojos de la Dama…

-…creo que los "eternianos" no están teniendo un buen día…-

-…¡Mina!…-…

«...Parque No. 10 - Japón...»

…Sailor Moon sin siquiera moverse, elevó lentamente sus ojos para observar a sus enemigos;…ellos vacilaron al ver que en la mirada de la joven había cierta seguridad, combinada con tranquilidad;…era como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que no podrían dañarla…

…uno de los lithers exasperado, la señaló con su espada -…¡¡¡muere!!!…- los demás se lanzaron hacia ella, disparando sus flechas por delante…

…Serena cerró los ojos, y sin razón aparente, extendió uno de sus brazos hacia arriba…

…instantes después los lithers se quedaron estáticos al ver que alguien más "volaba" hacia la joven pero desde el lado contrario;…sin tocar el suelo, la sombra sujetó el brazo que Sailor Moon había extendido para luego atraerla hacia él y cargarla en brazos, esquivó las flechas y luego a los lithers…

-…¡¡¿pero que demonios?!!…- exclamó uno de ellos…

…la sombra sin mirarlos, depositó a Serena de nuevo en el suelo con sumo cuidado, se volteo hacia los lithers -…estoy buscando al dueño de esta flecha…- indicó Gepardo descubriendo su rostro, y mostrando una flecha de punta púrpura, que apretaba con especial resentimiento…

-"…Gepardo…"- Serena lo observó, había algo extraño en él,…podía sentirlo: su energía no solo se había vuelto más poderosa sino agresiva…

…-…tal vez…- Gepardo sonrió sarcásticamente y con odio -…puedan ayudarme…-…

…uno de los lithers le devolvió la sonrisa -…por supuesto…- hizo una seña, el resto de los lithers prepararon sus arcos -…tenemos cientos de esas,…¡¡disparen!!…-…

Gepardo se volteó hacia Fighter, quien se encontraba recuperándose del ataque recibido -…¡¡a un lado!!…-

…la sailor sin vacilar hizo lo indicado, cuando volteó de nuevo, Gepardo se preparaba para lanzar su ataque…

…-…Gepardo…- Sailor Moon se puso de pie…

…el guerrero se detuvo en seco -"…eso… es…"- miró a su protegida, podía percibir la inconfundible presencia de un aither,…¡¿pero, dónde?!,…la sensación aumentó cuando Serena comenzó a concentrar su energía…

-…¡¡Viento de Defensa!!…-

…el ataque de Sailor Moon detuvo todas las flechas haciéndolas girar en la dirección contraria…

-…¡¡Ataque Fantasma!!…- Gepardo unió su ataque al de su protegida;…ambos poderes lograron destruir a todos los lithers…

…-…¡¡muévanse!!…-…

…Sailor Moon se volteo hacia Sailor Star Fighter, quien la señalaba con una de sus manos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gepardo la derribó para evadir el poder que la "extraña" había dirigido hacia el mounstro que planeaba atacarlos por la espalda…

-…no,…¡¡espera!!…- a pesar de las palabras de Serena, Fighter no se detuvo, su poder alcanzó al mounstro y lo destruyó en cuestión de instantes…

Gepardo, furioso, se levantó y caminó hacia ella -…¡¡¿qué demonios pretendes?!!…-

Fighter sonrió -…deberías agradecerme,…después de todo les salvé el pellejo…-

-…ese mounstro era humano…- intervino Sailor Moon…

-…dejó de serlo cuando perdió su Semilla Estelar…- respondió Fighter secamente…

-…no te dirijas a ella con ese tono…- advirtió el guerrero sujetando el puño de su espada…

…la extraña volvió a sonreír, miró de nuevo a Sailor Moon -…le pido mis más sinceras disculpas…- tomó aire e hizo una ligera reverencia -…ha sido un placer combatir a tú lado…- sin más dio medio vuelta…

-…¡espera!…-

-…¡Princesa!…-

…-"…¡¿Princesa?!…"- Fighter se detuvo al escuchar la forma en que Gepardo había llamado a Sailor Moon, se volteo para encontrarla a unos metros…

…-…¿quién eres?…- cuestionó Serena…

…la "extraña" sonrió ligeramente, la chica frente a ella le recordaba bastante a una persona muy querida por ella, la persona por la cual se encontraba en ese planeta -…el enemigo de tú enemigo…- musitó para luego desaparecer entre los árboles del parque…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

"…_Elessar entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una dulce voz;…de pronto se encontró en los jardines de lo que parecía ser el Milenio de Plata…_

…_-…¡papá!…-…_

…_el Lord dio la vuelta para encontrar a unos cuantos metros a una niña de unos tres años; su vivo reflejo, con una sola diferencia: la insignia del Imperio Lunar en su frente;…ella sonrió tiernamente para luego correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos…_

…_-…papá…-…_

…_Elessar la atrapó y la acunó para abrazarla con cariño -…mi Princesita…- cerró los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas;…la criatura entre sus brazos era la razón por la que nunca se había dado por vencido, ni en la guerra contra Saba, ni después de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata;…durante todo ese tiempo siempre había mantenido la esperanza de poder estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos…_

…_la pequeña rió fascinada al sentir el amor y los mimos de su padre, lo miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla con una de sus pequeñas manos -…no quiero que te vayas…- susurró mientras volvía a abrazarlo -…por favor…-…_

…_el Lord la miró tratando de comprender a que se refería…_

…_-…¡¡Elessar!!…-…"_

_------------ _

…Ellan quien sostenía a Elessar entre sus brazos lo atrajo hacia sí, para poder abrazarlo -…no puedes morir…- varias lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos para caer en el rostro del Lord; la Dama concentró su energía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar; no podía creer que la herida de una simple flecha le estuviera arrebatando la vida del más poderoso de los aithers -…Elessar,…aún no…-…

«...Parque No. 10 - Japón...»

…Gepardo se volteo hacia Serena;…bajó la mirada sabiendo que a pesar de haber logrado protegerla, había fallado…

…si,…le había fallado al ser que había sido hasta entonces como un padre para él,…al ser al que le debía todo cuanto era…

…Gepardo reaccionó al sentir que los brazos de Serena lo rodeaban para abrazarlo,…entonces pudo percibir el temor que había en ella… el mismo que la había paralizado en la batalla,…el temor por la criatura en su vientre…

…-"…Serena…"-…justo cuando ese mismo sentimiento comenzaba a invadirlo, pudo darse cuenta de que los ligeros rasguños en el rostro de su protegida estaban desapareciendo en tan sólo cuestión de instantes -"…¿acaso?…"- cerró los ojos al comprender que sabía la respuesta, no podía haber otra explicación: Ellan o Elessar por fin habían decidido romper el sello en la sangre de Serena,…el sello que la hacía mortal…

…-…¿Gepardo?…-…

…él mesó el cabello de su protegida -…no debe preocuparse…- acarició su mejilla para luego volver a abrazarla -…la bebé estará bien…-…

…Serena se quedó estática al comprender que Gepardo estaba enterado de su estado;…este de nuevo hizo que lo mirara…

-…le aseguro que ni usted, ni la pequeña podrán sufrir daño alguno…-

-…¿cómo?…- Serena cerró los ojos -…a pesar de que hasta ahora has logrado…

…el guerrero hizo que guardara silencio, sujetó de nuevo las manos de su protegida -…Princesa, no hay tiempo para explicaciones,…debo volver a Eternia cuanto antes…-… 

…-…pero…-…

-…regrese a la mansión, ahí estará a salvo…- sin más Gepardo desapareció antes de que Sailor Moon pudiera replicar…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix - Isla de Agua...»

…Saba recorrió con la mirada el horizonte, fijándola justo en la dirección donde se encontraba el portal de Eternia…

-…su energía ha desaparecido por completo…- indicó Elium acercándose a su señora, se hincó sonriendo ligeramente -…sin él, la victoria será nuestra…-

…Saba cerró los ojos, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver; una ráfaga de viento agitó sus cabellos rojos por algunos instantes **_-…no debes adelantarte a los hechos, mi querido Elium…-…_**

…-…¿quién podría interponerse?…- Elium la siguió con la mirada, mientras Saba rodeaba la orilla del lago de la isla -…es solo cuestión de horas, nuestros ejércitos cada vez están más cerca de la villa aither…- hizo una pausa -…sin Elessar, la Dama Ellan no podrá oponer resistencia por mucho tiempo…-…

…Saba rió bastante divertida por la falta de visión de uno de sus comandantes **_-…Elium, Elium…- _**suspiró **_-…en verdad que no has entendido las cosas…- _**

Elium bajó la mirada sumisamente…

…Saba volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el portal **_-…nunca subestimes a tus enemigos…- _**sonrió ligeramente -**_…es el peor error que puedes cometer…-…_**

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…-…Amy, te juro que entró a este baño…- indicó Raye señalando el WC en el que se encontraban, se volvió hacia Mina quien con mirada sospechosa, observaba el retrete fijamente -…¡¡Mina deja de mirar esa cosa de esa manera!!…-

Amy suspiró y cruzó los brazos -…después de todo los retretes no tragan personas,…¿no es así?…-

-…¡¡por supuesto que no!!…- exclamó la Sailor del Fuego al ver que Mina comenzaba a revisar absolutamente TODO el baño…

-…entonces, ¡¡explícame donde se metió!!…-

-…¿sucede algo niñas?…-

…las inners se voltearon para encontrar a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna observándolas fijamente desde el pasillo…

…Michiru sonrió bastante divertida -…¿qué se les perdió?…-

Amy y Raye le devolvieron la sonrisa, un poco avergonzadas -…en realidad buscábamos a Seiy…-

-…¡Serena!…- intervino Mina golpeando a Raye en las costillas para que disimulara -…buscábamos a Serena…

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas -…¿acaso no ha regresado?…-

-…¡¿regresado?!…- repitió Mina Oo!!

-…¡¿en qué segundo, de qué minuto, de qué hora se atrevió a salir?!…- exclamó Raye -…¡¿no se suponía que estaba descansando?!, ¡¡precisamente por eso tiene esperando a los cueros de los Kou!!, ¡¡Y PRECISAMENTE POR ESO tampoco nos los ha presentado!!…-

-…¡¡y ya la ca$#&!!!…-

-…Mina…- Amy la miró OO -…que boquita tienes…-

-…¡¿a dónde fue?!…- cuando Raye volvió a mirar, las outher´s habían desaparecido; cruzó los brazos y se volteo hacia sus amigas -…¿por qué tengo la ligera sensación de que algo más esta sucediendo en esta casa?…-…

------------

…Serena cruzó con pasos vacilantes el portón de la residencia, lo cerró para luego recargarse en él; desde la batalla había comenzado a sentirse extraña, incluso le parecía que su corazón latía de manera diferente…

_--- Flashback ---_

_(Cap. 24)_

"…_-…mientras mantengas vivos esos recuerdos en tú corazón…- Elessar sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Serena -…él siempre estará a tú lado…-…"_

_--- End Flashback ---_

…Serena sujetó el pequeño cristal que colgaba de su cuello, este resplandeció ligeramente…

_--- Flashback ---_

_(Cap. 25)_

"…_-…¿ves esas estrellas?…- cuestionó la Reina Serenity señalando la Constelación de Phoenix…"_

_--- End Flashback ---_

…-"…madre…"- Serena elevó su mirada hacia el cielo -"…acaso… Elessar en verdad es…"- suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos…

-…Preciosa, comenzábamos a preocuparnos…- interrumpió Michiru acercándose a ella, al igual que Haruka y Setsuna…

…Serena se volteo hacia ellas, y sonrió -…no deberían: estoy bien…- comenzó a recorrer el sendero que conducía hasta las puertas de la mansión, las outher´s la siguieron bastante extrañadas por su silencio…

…la Sailor del Tiempo observó a su Princesa; ella parecía tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo podía "leer" que realmente no todo estaba bien -…¿sucedió algo?…- cuestionó una vez adentro…

…Serena tomó aire, y afirmó con la cabeza -…creo que será mejor hablarlo cuando todas estemos presentes…-…

-…no podemos reunirlas ahora…- replicó Michiru -…el señor Kido lleva horas esperándote…-

-…la espera ha valido la pena…- intervino el propio señor Kido saliendo del salón de recepción; se acercó a Serena para luego abrazarla -…mi querida Elis,…lo lamento tanto…-

…Serena asintió levemente -…creí que llegaría a Japón la próxima semana…- replicó enseguida, para obligarlo a cambiar de tema…

…Kido asintió comprendiendo su reacción -…decidí adelantarlo unos días…- sonrió al ver que justamente en ese momento Seiya entraba a la mansión -…al igual que el joven Kou…-

…él al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, trató de poner su mejor sonrisa…

-…me da gusto que lo hayan hecho…- Serena señaló el salón, invitándolos a pasar a este de nuevo para que pudieran platicar más cómodamente…

…ambos asintieron y entraron al salón, seguidos por Serena, y las outher´s…

…al verlos entrar, Yaten y Taiki se pusieron de pie…

-…Elis, mis hermanos: Yaten y Taiki…- dijo Seiya presentándolos…

…Serena se acercó a ellos; a pesar de haber tratado a Seiya en Los Ángeles, con sus hermanos había sido diferente, solo había tenido la oportunidad de verlos de lejos -…mucho gusto…- sonrió -…lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto…-

…-…Bombón por favor no tienes de que disculparte…-…

…Michiru sonrió divertida, cuando Haruka puso mala cara al ver las "confiancitas" de uno de los hermanos Kou; si definitivamente Haruka podía ser muy celosa cuando se trataba de su Princesa…

«...a las afueras de la ciudad...»

…Gepardo observó fijamente el portal de Eternia;…tenía que cruzarlo, debía hacerlo,…si Elessar había logrado sobrevivir sería su única esperanza, sin embargo algo lo estaba deteniendo…

_--- Flashback ---_

_(Cap. 25)_

"…-…mi hija…- el Lord tomó aire -…Solan va tras… ella…-…"

_--- End Flashback ---_

…-"…Solan… ¡Solan!…"-…

…-…demonios…- Gepardo apretó sus puños, dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia la residencia…

…había cometido un grave error: había olvidado por completo al tercer comandante de los lithers, era él quien iba tras Serena, no los lithers que había derrotado en el parque No.10…

-"…¡¡estúpido remedo de guerrero!!…"- Gepardo, furioso consigo mismo, trató de acelerar más el paso; sabía que estaba demasiado lejos… demasiado lejos para alguien tan listo como Solan…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…-…¡¡¿dónde están?!!…- exclamó Mina entrando estrepitosamente al salón de recepción, era seguida por Raye, Amy y Lita…

Raye recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar -…pero…-

Haruka rió bastante entretenida -…lamento informarles que sus "cueros" acaban de retirarse…-…

-…¡¡¡NOOOO!!!…- T T el grito de Mina resonó por toda la residencia -…¡¡¿PORQUEEEE?!!…-…

-…seguramente no querían ATURDIIIIIIR a Serena, Mina…- intervino Lita mirándola de reojo…

Raye observó detenidamente el hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas que se encontraba en una de las mesitas -…¡rosas!…- Raye se acercó al arreglo -…¡¿los Three Lights te trajeron rosas?!…-…

Serena sonrió ligeramente, caminó unos pasos para sentarse en uno de los sillones -…en realidad fue un detalle por lo de Darien…- respondió con un susurro…

…todas guardaron silencio…

…Lita negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse a Serena -…¿cómo estas?…-

…Serena se volteo hacia ella, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa -…muy bien… gracias Lita…-

…-…Bombón…-…

…Serena rió un poco divertida al ver que dudaban de su respuesta -…en verdad… estoy bien…-

…Michiru se acercó a ella -…Preciosa no tienes que fingir con nosotras…-…

…el resto de las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, indicando que estaban de acuerdo…

…-…pero,…no estoy fingiendo…-…

…Raye fue hasta ella y la sujetó por los hombros -…por favor Serena, Darien murió… no actúes como si nada estuviera pasando…-…

…-…es que no lo estoy haciendo Raye…- la miró a los ojos…

…la Sailor del Fuego al igual que las demás guardaron silencio al percibir la presencia de un extraño brillo en los ojos de su Princesa…

…-…sí,…no he perdido las esperanzas…- Serena hizo una pausa -…pero eso no indica que si estas dejan de existir, no seré capaz de superarlo…-…

…-…Serena pero tú amabas a Darien…-…

…-…y en otras circunstancias no me sentiría capaz de salir adelante sin él…-…

…Amy miró con intriga a su Princesa -…¿en otras circunstancias?…-…

…-…¿a qué te refieres?…- intervino Mina…

…Serena cerró los ojos y acarició ligeramente su vientre -…a que…- sonrió mientras un tono rojizo coloreaba sus mejillas -…a que… Rini ya viene en camino…-…

…-…¡¡¿qué… QUÉ?!!…- OO!! las inner intercambiaron miradas tratando de "captar completamente" lo que acababan de escuchar…

…Haruka y Michiru se voltearon hacia Plut quien había bajado la mirada para sonreír levemente… por su reacción era obvio que ya estaba enterada…

…-…viene del futuro… ¡¿no es así?!…- cuestionó Mina creyendo en la posibilidad de que en alguna parte de la conversación hubiera habido una confusión…

…-…no…- Serena miró a sus amigas -…estoy embarazada…-…

…Raye sujetó el cuello de su Princesa -…¡¡¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS PASÓ ESO?!!…- ¬¬…

…Serena quien de por si estaba roja, se sonrojó aún más…

…-…¡¡por Dios RAYE!!…-…

…-…¡¡que preguntas las tuyas!!…- mientras las inner casi golpeaban a Raye, las outher´s se acercaron a Serena…

…-…Preciosa…-…

…Haruka la sujetó por los hombros -…¿y Darien,…lo sabía?…-…

…Serena bajó la mirada para observar su anillo de compromiso -…no…- hizo una pausa y se puso de pie -…¿ahora entienden?,…es por esta pequeña que debo de estar bien… debo de seguir…- tomó aire -…aún sin Darien…-…

…Jotaru apretó los labios, corrió hacia su Princesa para abrazarla -…no estas sola…-…

…Serena conmovida mesó los cabellos de la pequeña -…Jotaru…- las demás también se acercaron para abrazarla…

…-…es verdad amiga…- Mina le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño…

…Michiru afirmó con la cabeza -…tú y la pequeña Rini nos tienen a nosotras…-…

…-…todo estará bien…-…

…-…gracias chicas…-…

«...en algún lugar...»

…-…veo que a pesar de las ventajas que tenías, has fallado…- indicó Galaxia mirando a Iron Mouse, quien se encontraba incada a unos metros…

…-…mi señora…-…

…-…no puedes ir por ahí… atacando a diestra y siniestra, ¡desperdiciando los guerreros que Saba nos ha brindado!…-…

…-…por favor, déme otra oportunidad…- Iron Mouse bajó aún más la cabeza -…no volveré a fallar… lo prometo…-…

…Galaxia se puso de pie y rodeó su trono para darle la espalda…

…-…se lo ruego… esta vez traeré las correctas…-…

…Galaxia cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba de reojo…

«...Por la Noche, Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…_mukai kaze ni tobitatsu ko no ha…The foliage flies in the head wind._

_sukoshi houkou wo kaete arukouLet's walk changing a little our directions._

_kimi ga te wo hiku…You hold my hand…_

…Serena acarició las rosas blancas del arreglo que habían llevado a su habitación,…cerró los ojos recordando a la extraña "scout" que la había ayudado en la batalla,…se cuestionaba si en verdad estaría de su lado… o en su contra…

…después de unos instantes caminó hasta su cama y se recostó en ella…

_--- Flashback ---_

_(Cap. 25)_

"…_-...en verdad lo siento hija mía...- Elessar hizo una pausa -...pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tú vida...-…"_

_--- End Flashback ---_

…Serena suspiró; odiaba estar en esa situación, sin saber la verdad… ¿por qué Elessar había regresado a Eternia sin aclararle las cosas?,…¡¿por qué?!;…justo en ese momento distinguió la silueta de una sombra en su terraza, sin perder un segundo se puso de pie…

…-…Ele…- guardó silencio al reconocer la presencia -…¿Gepardo?…- musitó saliendo al balcón…

…el guerrero enfundó su espada, y sonrió ligeramente -…Princesa…-…

…Serena lo miró a los ojos -…pero… …¿qué haces aquí?…-

…Gepardo la miró algunos instantes más;…el camino hacia la residencia en verdad había sido eterno,…el solo pensar en que algo pudiera dañar a su protegida provocaba un insoportable dolor en su corazón;…desvió la mirada -…¿acaso no lo sabe?…-…

…Serena se acercó a él, Gepardo no la había mirado en la forma en la que la miraba desde hacía mucho -…Gepardo…-…

…_nanigenai hibi ni mo…Even in casual days,_

_shiawase wo noseteI put hapiness._

_wasureteta omoi gaThe feelings I was forgetting,_

_kaze no you ugokidashitaStarted moving like the wind,_

_kimi no koe de…With your voice…_

…-…alguna vez,…¿ha sentido que a pesar de estar respirando… el aire comienza a faltarle?…-…

…ella lo observó intrigada…

…Gepardo levantó la mirada, para verla de nuevo -…es así: cada vez que me alejo de su lado…-…

…-…Gepardo…-…

…él sin decir nada, la estrechó entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos dorados…

…-…yo…-…

…él la hizo guardar silencio -…sé que su corazón pertenece a otro hombre,…al padre de esa criatura…-…

…Serena apretó los labios mientras recargaba una de sus mejillas en el hombro de Gepardo -…por favor… no te hagas esto…-…

…-…jamás me daré por vencido…- la miró a los ojos…

…-…no…- Serena desvió la mirada, en verdad había olvidado lo que los ojos de Gepardo eran capaces de hacerle sentir;…esos ojos alguna vez habían sido capaces de conquistarla… incluso de ver en lo más profundo de su alma…

…-…Serena… …sólo te pido una oportunidad…- sujetó sus manos -…si "él" no regresa,…permíteme estar a tú lado…- acarició su mejilla para luego observar su vientre -…permíteme estar a tú lado y proteger a esa pequeña…-…

…ella lo miró una vez más, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…

…-…pase lo que pase… no me importa…-…

…_sunao ni warai aeru koto…To smile kindly to each other,_

_nante subarashii kimochi darouWhat a wonderful feeling!_

_aruku hayasa ni ki wo tsuketeTaking care of the footsteps speed._

_awasete kureru yasashisa niIn the kindness we exchanged,_

_ai afureruThere´s a lot of love._

_kimi to onaji aozora…(Under the) same blue sky as you._

…Serena cerró los ojos;…¿y si ese, en realidad era su destino?… después de todo, este había sido alterado… ¿no era así?, no se suponía que estuviera embarazada… ni tampoco se suponía que Darien moriría, dejándola sola…

…_moshimo michi ni mayotta naraAnd of we get lost on our way,_

_issho ni chikamichi mitsukeyou yoLet´s find a shortcut together!_

_kangae sugi nakute ii yoIt´s better no think too much!_

_kyou no sora ga taisetsu na hi ni naru to ii neWould be great if today become a important day._

_kimi to onaji aozora…(Under the) same blue sky as you…_

…reaccionó cuando los brazos de Gepardo rodearon su cintura para atraerla con delicadeza hacia él…

…_owari no naiYou can believe_

_koi ga aru kamo nanteThat a endless love_

_shinjite moDo exist..._

_douka warawanai de...Please, don't laugh about me._

…-…a pesar de todo no he podido dejar de amarte…- Gepardo se acercó a ella hasta rozar sus labios ligeramente -…nunca… podré…-…

…Serena intentó retroceder…-…n…o…-…vaciló algunos instantes;…todos los sentimientos que hasta entonces creía haber definido desaparecieron por completo;…sí, pensaba en Darien, pero su cuerpo… ni siquiera su corazón parecían querer responderle;…estando en los brazos de Gepardo todo parecía estar bien…

…las pocas fuerzas con las que intentaba liberarse de los brazos de Gepardo… desaparecieron, sin más, cedió ante los labios que buscaban los suyos, dejando que el amor y la ternura de ese hombre envolvieran su corazón…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…Aldor detuvo su caballo al darse cuenta que estaban cerca del portal, se volteo hacia los cientos de guerreros aither que lo seguían, estos llevaban armaduras del mismo estilo que el propio Aldor, pero a diferencia de él no usaban la capa aither;…Aldor hizo una seña indicándoles que esperarían detrás de una de las colinas hasta recibir nuevas órdenes…

…-…Saba se llevará una gran sorpresa…- indicó Leopardo acercándose a Aldor…

…-…me pregunto si nosotros no seremos los sorprendidos…- replicó el emisario cerrando los ojos…

…-…¿a qué te refieres?…-…

…-…la energía de Lord Elessar ha desaparecido por completo…- respondió incitando a su caballo a correr a toda velocidad hacia el portal, Leopardo sin dudar lo siguió;…en cuestión de instantes alcanzaron el portal de Eternia…

…Aldor desmontó enseguida -…¡milord!…- corrió hasta Ellan al ver que ella abrazaba el cuerpo de su señor -…no puede ser…- susurró dejándose caer de rodillas…

…Leopardo quien también había desmontado apretó los puños -…que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros…-…

…Aldor lo miró, al darse cuenta que su comentario no había sido por lo sucedido con Elessar, dirigió su mirada en dirección a la Isla de Agua;…miles de lithers estaban atravesando el estrecho de mar y comenzaban a alcanzar los hermosos pastizales del territorio central de Phoenix…

…-…Aldor…- Ellan sin soltar a Elessar miró a su emisario -…no podemos permitir que alcancen los portales…-…

Aldor se volteo hacia la Dama -…milady…- apretó los puños, al darse cuenta que eso sería técnicamente imposible… los superaban en número y por mucho… la única manera de hacerlo sería destruyendo por completo el portal…

…Ellan bajó la mirada al leer sus pensamientos -…destruir el portal…- repitió…

…-…¡no podemos hacerlo!, ¡Chita y Gepardo aún continúan en la Tierra!…- replicó Leopardo…

…la Dama apretó los labios -…Leopardo… tal vez…- lo miró -…deberías alcanzarlos…-…

…-…¡pero milady!…-…

…-…después de todo ustedes son humanos… no les corresponde esta guerra…- hizo una pausa -…y menos cuando no se tienen posibilidades de ganarla…-…

…Leopardo negó con la cabeza -…este es nuestro hogar,…siempre hemos estado con los aithers y no será esta la ocasión en que decidamos abandonarlos…-…

…-…Leopardo…-…

…-…no lo haremos…-…

…Ellan afirmó con la cabeza…

…Leopardo sin perder un solo segundo, volvió a subir a su caballo para luego cruzar el portal…

…la Dama volvió su mirada hacia Aldor -…has que los guerreros adelanten las líneas de defensa… es solo cuestión de horas antes de que los lithers alcancen este lugar…- …

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…Gepardo acarició la mejilla de Serena mientras se sentaba a su lado, observó fascinado como ella dormía apaciblemente;…debía regresar a Eternia cuanto antes pero no podía pensar en dejar a su protegida, no sabiendo que Solan era una amenaza constante; se puso de pie y la arropó con cuidado…

…caminó hasta alcanzar la terraza de la habitación, dirigió su mirada hacia las constelaciones de Eternia, entonces notó el resplandor de Phoenix había desaparecido por completo -…pero…- guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que "alguien" intentaba escalar hasta el balcón…

…desenfundó su espada, antes de que el extraño logrará subir lo sujetó para después lanzarlo al suelo, iba a clavarle la espada, pero algo lo hizo detenerse -…el famoso… Seiya Kou,…¿no es así?…-…

…él afirmó con la cabeza, sin siquiera atreverse a abrir la boca…

…-…las visitas suelen entrar por la puerta…- musitó Gepardo enfundado su espada…

…-…te crees muy gracioso, ¿no es así?…- replicó Seiya poniéndose de pie…

…-…yo no fui el que trepó a la terraza como chango…- Gepardo se sentó en uno de los barandales de la terraza…

…Seiya lo observó detenidamente, entonces notó el increíble parecido que tenía con Darien y con el "guerrero" que había ayudado a Sailor Moon en la batalla -…¡¡¿quién demonios eres?!!…-…

…-…¡¡Gepardo!!…- las preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Leopardo, él y Chita se encontraban justamente debajo de la terraza -…debemos partir…-…

…Gepardo pudo leer en la mirada de sus amigos que algo realmente estaba mal…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…-…milady debemos retirarnos…- indicó Aldor al darse cuenta de que sólo unos cuantos kilómetros los separaban del ejército lither, observó a Ellan quien aún aferraba a Elessar entre sus brazos -…¿milady?…-

…ella cerró los ojos -"…Elessar,…por favor…"-…

…Aldor se acercó a ella -…milady debemos alejarnos, Lord Elessar y usted corren peligro permaneciendo en este lugar…-…

…Ellan lo miró para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los guerreros aithers, a pesar de que era obvio que el enemigo tenía superioridad numérica, no parecían intimidados;…pasaron unos instantes más hasta que de pronto varios rayos negros surcaron los pastizales para explotar justo a unos metros de ellos…

…Aldor se volteo hacia los guerreros, quienes se preparaban para devolver el ataque -…¡¡alto!!…-…

…el ataque volvió a repetirse un par de veces,…más cerca en cada ocasión…

…-…milady…- el emisario guardó silencio al ver que Elessar comenzaba a entreabrir los ojos…

…-…Elessar…- Ellan sonrió ligeramente, algunas lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos;…había estado apunto de perder las esperanzas, pero después de todo Elessar lo había demostrado una vez más… no sería tan fácil acabar con su vida…

…el Lord vacilante, apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo…

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Japón...»

…Serena entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo distinguir fue a Seiya sentado en una de los sillones de la pequeña sala que había en su habitación…

…-…buenos días Bombón…- musitó él tratando de sonreír de la mejor manera…

…-…¿Seiya?…- Serena lo miró bastante intrigada -…pensé que…- recorrió con la mirada su habitación, tratando de encontrar a Gepardo -…¡¿qué haces aquí?!…-…

…-…mmmme dejaron pasar…- Seiya bajó la mirada sonrojándose un poco -"…¡yo y mi complejo de Romeo!…"-…

…Serena se puso de pie, en verdad le parecía extraño que le hubieran permitido el paso hasta su habitación…

-…el señor Kido me envió…- continúo Seiya, sonrió ligeramente -…olvidó mencionar el evento que tiene programado…-…

-…¿el evento?…- repitió ella caminando hacia la terraza…

…el pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza -…es la inauguración de una pista de hielo… al norte de la ciudad…- hizo una pausa, como queriendo adivinar si Elis en verdad le estaba poniendo atención -…habrá un pequeño concierto sobre la pista… y desea que cantemos juntos…-…

…Serena sin responder salió a la terraza, para volver a entrar en cuestión de instantes -…no cantaré…-…

…-…Michiru tamb…- Oo Seiya se puso de pie al darse cuenta de que algo no "concordaba" -…espera…- se acercó a ella -…¿no cantarás?…-…

…ella asintió…

…-…es… ¿por nosotros?…-…

…-…por supuesto que no…- Serena cruzó los brazos -…¿acaso el señor Kido no les dijo?…-…

…-…¿decirnos?…-…

…Serena suspiró resignadamente al darse cuenta de que la conversación iba para largo -…disculpa, Seiya… ¿viste a…-…

…-…¿el salvaje en la terraza?…-…

…Serena afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Gepardo realmente se podía poner "salvaje" si alguien intentaba acercársele…

-…vinieron por él…- hizo una pausa -…mmm… un asunto urgente…-…

…un extraño presentimiento comenzó a inquietarla, sonrió a su visitante tratando de aparentar tranquilidad -…¿podrías?…-…

…Seiya asintió al ver que Serena corría hacia la puerta…

…-…¡¡no tardaré!!…-…

«...Eternia, Tierras de Phoenix...»

…Lord Elessar terminó de incorporarse, no sin esfuerzos…

…-…Elessar…- Ellan también se puso de pie…

…-…Saba… no.. podrá salir…se con la suya…- mustió el Lord mirando a sus guerreros, estos se encontraban a un costado, a menos de un kilómetro en una especie de formación, parecida a la de un ejército; Elessar se volteo hacia Aldor -…que se preparen para disparar…-…

…Aldor asintió, haciendo una ligera reverencia, más por admiración que por subordinación;…corrió hasta los guerreros aither desenfundando su espada para levantarla en alto -…¡¡ARCS!!…-…

…los aithers prepararon las flechas apuntándolas en dirección al ejército que avanzaba hacia ellos…

…Elessar se volteó hacia Ellan, acarició su mejilla -…debes volver a Cygne,…es peligroso…-…

…-…aún estas hérido…-…

…el Lord sujetó las manos de la Dama -…estaré… bien…-…

…una nueva ola de ataques interrumpió su conversación, esta vez los aithers tuvieron que retroceder para evadirlos…

…Elessar miró a Aldor, quien esperaba atento sus órdenes -…¡¡hold!!…-…

…-…no harás que utilicen sus poderes,…¿cierto?…- cuestionó la Dama llamando su atención…

-…no podemos fortalecer a Saba con los residuos de nuestros propios poderes…- Elessar tomó aire, mientras apretaba la hérida en su costado -…hemos peleado antes sin ellos… y ahora también lo haremos…-…

…-…¡¡milord!!…- el gritó de Gepardo llamó la atención de Elessar y Ellan, ellos se voltearon para darse cuenta de que Chita, Leopardo y Gepardo por fin habían regresado -…¡¡milord!!…-…

…-…¡¡Gepardo!!…-…

…esta vez, la voz hizo que todos guardaran silencio…

…Gepardo se volvió para encontrar a Serena de pie junto al portal, ella observaba atónita al ejército lither…

…-…Princesa…-…

«...Isla de Agua...»

…Saba sonrió al reconocer la presencia que acababa de cruzar el portal -…Elisis…- en cuestión de instantes concentró toda su energía haciendo que esta se materializara a su alrededor, después de unos segundos una espesa bruma negra la rodeo haciéndola desaparecer…

«... Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

…el viento se detuvo repentinamente en una parte en especial de los hermosos jardines;…un intenso punto de luz apareció, y comenzó a delinear erróneamente la entrada del portal de Eternia,…segundos después Solan fue "expulsado" violentamente del portal, junto con el poderoso ataque de Elessar (Cap. 25)…

…sin más el portal volvió a cerrarse con una fuerte explosión, que llamó la atención de los trabajadores que "reconstruían" la residencia;…uno de ellos se acercó al lugar de donde había provenido el estallido…

-…¡¡rápido, hay alguien aquí!!… ¡¡esta herido!!…-…

Notas 

…hola a todos!!!, jeje ¬¬ DE NUEVO les pido mil disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar,…entre tareas, servicio social y trabajo, el fic estuvo a punto de quedar en olvido T T,…pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap… jeje espero que haya sido de su agrado…

…y gracias por todos sus review!!! fueron los que me dieron las inspiración para volver a escribir… los adoro!!!

Saori: …C U R S I…

-…esto es Sailor Moon NO Saint Seiya…- ¬¬ -…¡regresa a tú categoría!...-

-..aún sigo pensando q es C U R S I…-

-…¡cierra la boca!…- Aisha lanza un largo suspiro -…en fin, pasemos a los agradecimientos…-…

**Seren tsuki: **amiga gracias por todos tus comentarios y tus porras, :p son de mucho apoyo… jeje y yo tampoco quiero que se acabe… T T aunque estamos un "poquititito" cerca del final… de nuevo gracias por todo… te mando un SUPER abrazo y besos!!!

**Marina: **jeje… lamento no haber actualizado el martes amiga, pero tuve unos ligeros contratiempos, gracias por tú review… espero q te haya ido super en tus exams… y que pronto salgas de vacaciones para que puedas actualizar TODOS tus fics… muero de la curiosidad!! Besos y abrazos…

**Monikiriepotter: **lamento la tardanza!!!

S - ¬¬ si, ya sabes como es esta escritora…-

- ojalá te haya gustado… gracias por tus reviews y tú apoyo, espero pronto salir de vacaciones para poder actualizar más rápido… y que bueno q hayas podido ver la película de SS… jeje -

S - aunque haya sido una GRAAN decepción… -

- de nuevo gracias… besos y abrazos!!! -

**Lianzodiac: **ya se que me tarde años… lo siento!!… jeje, y si no podía matar a Elessar aún tiene mucho que hacer en este fic… gracias por tus porras… y no te preocupes pienso terminar el fic aunque escriba una sola palabra por día… besos!!!

**Serenity Kaiou: **hi!!! Gracias por leer mi fic… y por tú review… si, tienes TODA la razón… Elessar definitivamente aún tiene mucho que decir, de nuevo mil gracias, saludos!!!

**Silver Moonlight: **sis!! Gracias por todo tú apoyo…creéme que te he extrañado T T… en verdad ya muero por salir de vacaciones y tener tiempo para conectarme tanto tiempo como antes… jeje ojalá si me pueda dar una vueltesita por allá sis… de nuevo gracias!! Besos!!.

**Jaz: **S:S:S: sorry!!!… espero que a pesar de la espera el cap te haya gustado… si todo sale bien jeje… Darien reaparecerá dentro de dos caps… aunque aún les tengo algunas sorpresitas… de nuevo gracias por todo tú apoyo… abrazos y besos!!!

**Kendra Duvoa: **hola!! Lamento el retraso…espero que te haya gustado… si muy pronto se va a formar Tokyo de Cristal… jeje que sucederá?… y si Gepardo y Darien son bastante testarudos jeje… pero divinos… gracias por tú apoyo… besos!!

**Yuriko Himura: **gracias por tus review y por leerte TODO el fic… si, es un poco difícil por lo LAAARGO… pero que bueno que te haya gustado… y de nuevo muchísimas gracias… espero seguirte leyendo… besos!!

**Neogaby: **jeje que pena!!, algún día (cercano) he de actualizar más rápido; pero la escuela en verdad quita mucho tiempo… por eso te comprendo; bueno como ya leíste, Elessar parece estar a salvo… si, después de todo no podía matarlo… las cosas se van a poner aún más complicadas… :D besos!!

**Lupita: **chica, gracias por tú review!! si que levanta los ánimos nn, y no te preocupes Elessar seguirá vivito jeje… sobre Serena parece q si puede volverse mala… mmm… ¿podrán impedirlo? Jeje lamento el retraso!!!… gracias de nuevo!! Besos!!!

**Canciones**

S - una vez más!!:

Kimi To Onaji Aozora – Saint Seiya The Hades Chapter

…bueno chicos, de nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus reviews!!, y como ando de cursi GRACIAS!!, GRACIAS!!!, los adoro!!…

S - bueno ya, ya…-

…nn…cualquier comentario, sugerencia, review, tomatazo será muy bien recibido aquí o al mail…

S - ¬¬ a dormir!!! -

los quiero!!!

Besos


	27. El Inicio de una Guerra

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPITULO XVII - El Inicio de una Guerra

…-…¡Gepardo!...-…

…esta vez la voz hizo que todos guardaran silencio…

…Gepardo se volvió para encontrar a Serena de pie, junto al portal -…Princesa…-…

…ella recorrió con la mirada el lugar, desde el portal siempre había podido observar los bellos pastizales de las praderas de Phoenix, sin embargo esa vista había sido sustituida por la de dos imponentes ejércitos preparándose para la batalla; los guerreros aither se encontraban a varios metros adelante del portal...

…_**-…Elisis…-…**_

…una especie de susurro atravesó las praderas como queriendo enmudecer el resto de los sonidos…

…Lord Elessar retuvo el aliento, reconociendo la presencia que a cada instante se hacia más fuerte, se volteo hacia Gepardo apresuradamente -…¡¡aléjala, enseguida!...-…

…justo en ese momento una esfera incandescente surgió de la nada para dirigirse hacia ellos…

…-…Elessar…- musitó Ellan…

…el Lord se limitó a desviar el ataque con un solo movimiento de su mano; miró de nuevo a Gepardo -…¡¡no pierdas el tiempo!...- insistió apretando de nuevo su herida, sin más subió de un salto a su caballo.

…Gepardo se volvió hacia su protegida, pero algo lo hizo detenerse…

…Elessar miró a su emisario, mientras su caballo reparaba briosamente -…¡¡fuego!...-…

…-…¡¡FIRE!...- repitió Aldor pasando la orden…

…los guerreros aither elevaron sus arcos para luego disparar, las hermosas flechas surcaron el aire, atravesando la brecha de tierra que los separaba del ejército lither; ellos, ni siquiera se inmutaron, antes de que las flechas lograran alcanzarlos cayeron al suelo como pesadas rocas…

…-…esto no está bien…- musitó Aldor…

…los aithers prepararon sus arcos de nuevo…

…-…¡¡hold!...- ( -…¡¡alto!...- ) Aldor se volteo hacia su señor…

…una extraña risa, llamó la atención de Elessar, se volvió para encontrar a Gepardo estático, observando a Saba: ella había acorralado a Serena contra el portal, en su mano empuñaba una extraña espada, hecha con una especie de metal negro...

…Saba volvió a reír al sentir la mirada de Elessar, observó detenidamente a ambos ejércitos **_-…¿qué es esto?...-_** dirigió su mirada hacia Elessar **_-…¿acaso los aither han llegado al borde de su extinción?...-_** cuestionó, confirmando la superioridad numérica de su ejército **_-…¿o las cuentas te han fallado esta vez,…querido Elessar?...-…_**

…-…¡¡maldita!...- Chita y Leopardo tuvieron que sujetar a Gepardo para detenerlo…

…Elessar dirigió su caballo hacia Saba, desmontó -…déjala…- ordenó con firmeza…

…**_-…ah… Elessar…-_** Saba sonrió, miró a Serena, ella, le sostuvo la mirada **_-…no esperabas un ataque por la retaguardia,…¿no es así?...-…_**

…-…que los dioses te ayuden, si te atreves a dañarla…-…

…-…Gepardo…- esta vez fue Ellan quien intervino…

…-…no lo repetiré otra vez…- indicó el Lord Aither -…déjala…-…

Saba sin inmutarse, acercó su espada al cuello de su prisionera **_-...¿y perder esta nueva oportunidad?...- _**hizo una pausa**_ -...puedo oler su sangre…-_** apretó la espada haciendo que esta rozara el cuello de Serena **_-…la poderosa sangre aither…- _**sonrió al ver que las primeras gotas comenzaban a surgir…

…-…¡acabaré contigo!...- exclamó Gepardo lanzándose hacia Saba, pero alguien se le adelantó…

…_-"…mamá…"-…_

…Serena cerró los ojos al sentir una cálida sensación en su vientre…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 18)_

…_Rini miró a Serena a los ojos y se acurrucó en sus brazos -...tú... corazón... es tan... cálido...- susurró cerrando sus ojos -...mamá...-…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…una poderosa energía rodeó a Serena, y en cuestión de segundos alejó a Saba a varios metros de distancia…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 23 )_

"_...-…¡¡mamá!…-… _

_Serena se volteo justo para encontrar a Rini corriendo hacia ella, la pequeña llevaba su vestido de Princesa, y la media luna creciente en su frente…_

…_-…¡¡mamá!…- la pequeña se abrazó de las piernas de Serena…_

_...-"…no importa lo difícil que sea, cree en esa promesa… y en el futuro, que ya es parte de ti…"-…" _

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-…que ya es parte de ti…-…"_

…la frase resonó en la mente de Saba…

…-…¡¡¡Ráfaga!...- la voz de Elessar la hizo reaccionar, antes de que el poderoso ataque pudiera alcanzarla, Saba desapareció sin dejar rastro…

…-"…esa energía…"- Gepardo miró a su protegida quien acariciaba su vientre…

…-…¡¡Serena!...-…

…la Dama Ellan sonrió, al ver que Plut, Neptun y Uranus terminaban de cruzar el portal; había llamado a Setsuna telepáticamente, previendo que las cosas pudieran ponerse difíciles…

…-…¡¡milord!…- Aldor gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al darse cuenta de que el ejército lither se preparaba para el ataque…

…Gepardo sin vacilar se volteo hacia las outhers -…¡¡regresen con la Princesa!...-…

…-…¡no!...- Serena volvió su mirada hacia Elessar, quien a su vez, la observaba…

_«»_

…Saba volvió a aparecer a unos cuantos metros detrás de su ejército, miró a Elium quien había estado esperándola...

…-...mi señora, no tenemos noticia alguna de Solan...- informó el comandante haciendo una ligera reverencia -...lo más probable es que aún continúe en la Tierra...-…

…_**-...eso es bastante conveniente...-…**_

…-...pero...-…

…**_-…mi querido Elium, lo comprenderás todo a su debido tiempo...- _**acarició su cabello rojizo mientras hacía una pausa**_ - …ahora, empecemos esta guerra...-…_**

…el comandante lither asintió para luego encaminarse hacia las primeras filas de su ejército…

…Saba dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde el Lord Aither debía encontrarse **_-…así que pronto serás abuelo…-_** sonrió, recordando la extraña energía que la había apartado y a la vez permitido entrar en la mente de Elisis por algunos instantes **_-…Elessar,…Elessar…-_** hizo una pausa, pensando detenidamente cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento; las circunstancias en verdad la favorecían bastante, empezando por la confusión de la Princesita acerca de la identidad de su padre **_-…eso será de mucha utilidad…- _** levantó una de sus manos para luego señalar a una persona en especial **_-...claro, siempre y cuando la aparte de tú lado...-..._**

_«»_

…-...¡no regresaré!...-...

...Elessar cerró los ojos; la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas se había perdido con el inicio de esa batalla; sin decir nada dio media vuelta -…llévensela…-…

…-…¡no!…- Uranus y Plut tuvieron que sujetar a Serena, cuya voz fue opacada por las órdenes de disparo de los lithers…

…-…¡¡shields!...- (-…¡¡escudos!...-) el grito de Aldor se escuchó por encima de las demás ruidos…

…las outhers se voltearon para observar como una espesa lluvia de flechas y rayos de energía alcanzaba a los guerreros aither, ellos con esfuerzos apenas y pudieron defenderse;…a pesar del ataque aún esperaban las órdenes de su señor, y no se moverían un solo centímetro sin haberlas recibido…

...-...¡¡hold!...- insistió Aldor tratando de alentar a sus guerreros...

_**...-"...Elisis..."-...**_

Serena sintió un escalofrío al escuchar de nuevo el susurro, inconscientemente su mirada se fijó en el sitio donde Saba se encontraba, ella, la señalaba con una de sus manos...

_**...-"...pronto..."-...**_

...una especie de esfera negra salió despedida hacia Serena, en medio del caos que las flechas habían causado, el ataque logró traspasar las filas aither y pasar por en medio de Elessar, Ellan, Gepardo, Chita y Leopardo...

...Plut, quien había percibido el ataque, se interpuso, blandió su cetro granate tratando de contenerlo... pero para su sorpresa no logró hacerlo, la extraña esfera se expandió para luego envolverlas y así lanzarlas hacia el portal...

…-…¡¡Gepardo!...-…

...-...¡¡Princesa!...- Gepardo y Leopardo sin vacilar comenzaron a correr hacia el portal...

…-...Puño de Hielo...- un poderoso rayo de luz hizo que ambos guerreros se detuvieran, el rayo rodeó el portal, envolviéndolo completamente, pasados algunos instantes, el rayo se materializó convirtiéndose en una espesa capa de hielo...

…-...¡¿milord!...- Leopardo, confundido miró a su señor...

...Elessar bajó el brazo con el que había lanzado el ataque -...debía ser así...- musitó...

Gepardo se dejó caer de rodillas, sin dejar de observar el portal, el único lazo que conectaba a Eternia con la Tierra del siglo XXI acababa de ser sellado... para siempre...

«…Residencia Le Rivau, Japón…»

…las outher´s y Serena fueron arrojadas a varios metros lejos del portal...

…-...no Preciosa...- susurró Neptun, al ver que su Princesa se incorporaba para intentar alcanzar de nuevo el portal, sin embargo repentinamente la entrada de este se congeló para instantes después desaparecer...

…-...pero... ¿qué demonios...- masculló Uranus...

…-...no...- Serena caminó hasta el lugar en donde había estado el portal, el único rastro que de este quedaba eran unas pequeñas astillas de hielo...

…-...desapareció...- musitó Plut...

Michiru se volteo hacia Haruka -...¿crees que el ataque...- hizo una pausa -...lo haya destruido?...-…

Serena apretó los labios tratando de mantenerse en pie -...no puede ser...- cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir; si Neptun estaba en lo correcto, no volvería a ver a Gepardo o a los demás... ni siquiera a Elessar... y jamás podría saber la verdad; sin decir nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la mansión...

…-...¿Bombón?...- Uranus siguió con la mirada a su Princesa...

«…Tierras de Phoenix - Eternia…»

...-...no puede ser...- Gepardo negó con la cabeza, se incorporó y apretó sus puños concentrando toda su energía en ellos...

...-...Gepardo...- Ellan sujetó una de las manos del guerrero -...nadie podrá quebrar el hielo que ahora cubre el portal...-...

...Gepardo fijó sus dolidos ojos en la Dama...

…-...debemos sacar provecho de las acciones de nuestro enemigo...- indicó el Lord acercándoseles...

…-...pero, milord...- el guerrero se volvió hacia su señor...

…-…al querer apartar a Elisis de mi lado, Saba nos ha dado la oportunidad de protegerla…-…

…-…¿de protegerla?...- repitió Gepardo negando con la cabeza -…¡¡¿protegerla,…sellando el portal!...-…

...-...Gepardo...- Ellan apretó los labios, recordando las visiones que hasta entonces había tenido -...Saba va tras Elisis... lo sabes…-...

...el guerrero volvió a desviar la mirada -...si Saba así lo hubiera querido,...la Princesa estaría muerta desde hace mucho...-...

…-…no es eso lo que ella busca…-…

...-...entonces, ¡¿qué es lo que quiere!... ¡¿cazarla eternamente, una y otra vez!...-...

...Elessar negó con la cabeza -...algo mucho peor...-…

…Gepardo apretó nuevamente sus puños -…¡le diré lo que es peor!…- replicó entre dientes -…con el portal sellado, Solan ha quedado atrapado en la misma época que su hija…- sonrió sarcásticamente, haciendo una pausa -…sí,…Saba jamás podrá cruzar el portal y dañar a la Princesa, pero nosotros TAMPOCO podremos protegerla de Solan…-…

…-…Gepardo, las sailors pueden…- la Dama intentó intervenir para suavizar la situación, pero Gepardo no se lo permitió…

…-…las sailors no podrán hacer nada…- el guerrero fijó sus fríos ojos en Elessar -…no serán capaces de detener al comandante lither que fue capaz de herir al más poderoso de los señores aither…-…

…-…¡¡¿cómo te atreves!...- Leopardo sin poder contenerse derribó a golpes a Gepardo…

…-…¡Leopardo, basta!...- ordenó Elessar con firmeza…

…Leopardo detuvo sus puños, miró a Gepardo quien no se había defendido, sus ojos aún seguían fijos en Elessar…

…El Lord aither tomó aire, sin decir nada dio media vuelta para subir una vez más a su caballo, miró a Chita -...lleva a Ellan de regreso a la villa...- hizo una pausa -...Leopardo, conmigo...- después de decir eso incitó a su caballo a galopar hacia el ejército aither...

…Leopardo soltó a Gepardo, él cerró los ojos…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 20)_

(Recuerdos Infancia de Gepardo)

"_...Elessar tomó aire y desmontó -...¿cuántos años tienes ya Gepardo?...-… _

…_-...ocho,...milord...-…._

…_-...así que llevas tres entrenando,...¿no es así?...-…_

…_-...sí milord...-…_

_Elessar se acercó al pequeño, cruzó los brazos mirándolo fijamente…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

...Ellan sujetó a Gepardo por los hombros, él la miró -...a pesar de tus palabras crees en él... ¿no es verdad?...- sonrió -...crees en él, de la misma manera en que él… cree en ti… Gepardo…-…

«…Residencia Le Rivau, Japón…»

…Serena entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, se recargó en ella para luego deslizarse hasta el suelo; apretó los labios mientras abrazaba sus rodillas; se negaba a creer que el portal hubiera sido destruido, era imposible... y menos por un ataque que ni siquiera había logrado lastimarla a ella o a las demás...

...-...¿Bombón?...-...

...Serena levantó la mirada para encontrar a Seiya, mirándola con preocupación; ella, entreabrió la boca sin saber que decir, había olvidado por completo a su visitante...

...-...¿estas bien?...- cuestionó el pelinegro, se acercó a ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura...

Serena desvió la mirada, fijándola en los ventanales...

...-...oye...- Seiya la sujetó por la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara -...no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos...- sonrió -...pero puedes confiar en mi...- agregó ayudándola a ponerse de pie...

...después de unos segundos, ella le devolvió la sonrisa -...gracias Seiya...-…

...en ese momento Setsuna entró de prisa a la habitación -...siento interrumpir...- indicó disculpándose, miró a su Princesa -...es un asunto urgente...-...

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, miró a Seiya...

...-...no te preocupes por mi Bombón...-...

...ella volvió a sonreír -...gracias,...de nuevo...- caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación...

...-...¿podré verte mañana?...-...

...Serena se volvió hacia el pelinegro...

...-...quisiera asegurarme de que estas mejor Elis...-...

...ella asintió -...mañana... por la tarde...- dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación -...ah... y Seiya...- se detuvo para mirarlo -...mis amigos me llaman Serena...- suspiró -...mi verdadero nombre...-...

...el pelinegro sonrió de nuevo -...de acuerdo... Elis...-...

...Serena sonrió divertida, negó con la cabeza, y sin más salió de la habitación...

_«»_

...-...la cuna puede quedar frente a la terraza...- indicó Mina señalando el lugar, se volvió hacia las demás -...y el juguetero en la pared izquierda...-...

...una Raye bastante exasperada negó con la cabeza -...por Dios Mina, faltan bastantes meses para que Rini nazca y tú ya estas en pensando en como debe estar decorado el cuarto...-…

Lita asintió, dándole la razón -...y ni siquiera es la mamá...-...

...-...un bebé, es un bebé, y se necesita de muchos preparativos para recibirlo...- Mina sonrió triunfalmente -...y yo, me encargaré de ellos, después de todo soy la diosa del amor...-...

…-...y eso ¿qué?...- replicó la Sailor del Fuego mirándola de reojo...

Mina apretó los labios, para luego poner cara de puchero, esta vez no sabía que decir...

Amy sonrió -...bueno chicas, el amor abarca todos los tipos de amor...-...

…-...¿aja?...- Oo!

…-...y eso incluye el amor maternal...- nn...

…-...¡lo ven!...- Mina cruzó los brazos -...el amor esta involucrado en todo, y por lo tanto: ¡yo también!...-

Raye negó con la cabeza -...bien señorita "involucración", ya que le gusta estar en todo...- sonrió pícaramente -...vaya pensando en la mejor manera en que Serena pueda decirles a sus padres que pronto serán abuelos...-...

…-...jeje...- T T Mina sonrió forzadamente -...¿no podemos ir planeando el baby shower?...-…

Lita sin hacerle caso a Mina, miró a Raye -...¿crees que Serena ya haya pensado en eso?...-…

...la aludida negó con la cabeza -...lo dudo...-…

…-...debería de hacerlo, después de todo son sus padres...- intervino Amy...

Raye asintió -...si, pero después de todo ella sigue siendo demasiado joven...-…

Lita suspiró -...presiento que a su padre no le va a gustar la idea en lo absoluto...-…

…-...podría ocultarlo, irse algún tiempo...- susurró Mina...

…-...y entonces, ¿qué,...¿después regresará y les dirá: mamá, papá son abuelos por obra y arte de magia?...-…

…-...de acuerdo, no es buena idea...- replicó entre dientes la Sailor del Amor...

Amy suspiró resignadamente -...si tan solo Darien siguiera con vida...-...

«…Tierras de Phoenix - Eternia…»

...Aldor apretó los puños al ver que el ejército lither preparaba de nuevo a los arqueros, justo en ese momento de reojo pudo distinguir a Lord Elessar cabalgando entre los guerreros aither para alcanzar las primeras filas de la formación, de cerca le seguía Leopardo…

…-…milord…- susurró el emisario una vez que el Lord estuvo frente a él…

…Elessar se volvió hacia el ejército lither, podía asegurar que detrás de esas incontables filas de mounstros, en algún lugar se encontraba Saba, observándolo todo; suspiró para luego voltearse hacia sus guerreros, sonrió al divisar a uno en especial, que cabalgaba decididamente hacia él…

…-…toda mi vida, he creído en usted…- Gepardo detuvo su caballo para quedar de frente al Lord -…y parece que hoy, no será el día en que deje de hacerlo… milord…-…

…Elessar volvió a sonreír ligeramente -…parece que hoy, no será el día en que **dejemos** de hacerlo…- lo sujetó por uno de los hombros…

…Gepardo afirmó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa, fueron interrumpidos por una nueva lluvia de flechas, provenientes del ejército lither…

…-…¡¡shields!...- (…¡¡escudos!…)….

_«»_

…la Dama Ellan se volvió en dirección hacia los pastizales en donde se encontraban ambos ejércitos, desde la colina en donde se encontraba podía distinguirse perfectamente la superioridad numérica de los lithers…

…-…milady,…debemos seguir…- indicó Chita, quien había regresado sobre sus pasos para acercarse a la Dama, sujetó las riendas del caballo que ella montaba -…¿milady?...-…

…Ellan cerró los ojos -…no tienen ninguna posibilidad…- musitó…

Chita apretó los labios, al reconocer un dejo de dolor en la voz de la Dama, tomó aire tratando de sacar fuerzas -…debo alejarla de este lugar…-…

…-"…Elessar…"-… la Dama incitó a su caballo a dar algunos pasos, esto obligó a Chita a soltar las riendas que sostenía…

…-…milady, por favor…-…

…Ellan fijó la mirada en el horizonte, cerró los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas -"..ten cuidado... por favor…"-…

_«»_

…el Lord miró de nuevo a Gepardo;…una ligera brisa recorrió los pastizales, siguiendo su camino entre las filas del ejército aither, varias de las hermosas armaduras, resplandecieron al recibir los escasos rayos de luz que lograron traspasar la espesa bruma que cubría las tierras de Phoenix…

…-…quizá el ocaso haya llegado para la raza aither…- indicó el Lord, haciéndose oír a pesar de los demás ruidos, fijó su mirada en sus guerreros -…¡¡pero no moriremos sin pelear!…- su caballo reparó briosamente para girar, quedando de frente al ejército lither, el Lord desenvainó su espada para señalar al enemigo…

…Gepardo cerró los ojos -"…Serena… pase lo que pase…"- imitó al Lord, desenfundando el mismo su espada -"…no importa que… te seguiré amando… con todas las fuerzas de mi ser…"-…

…-…por Eternia…-…

…-…¡¡¡por Eternia!...-…

…Gepardo abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Elessar comenzaba a galopar hacia los lithers, sin perder un instante siguió a su señor, al igual que el resto de los guerreros aither…

_«»_

…-…¡¡disparen!...- la orden de Elium resonó por los pastizales de Eternia, los arqueros lithers apuntaron sus flechas, pero no dispararon; intrigado, el comandante lither dio la vuelta para encontrar a Saba frente a él; ella, con un solo movimiento de su mano había sido capaz de detener a todos los lithers…

…Saba observó con detenimiento a los guerreros aither que valientemente cabalgaban hacia ella, directamente a su muerte; sonrió al darse cuenta que en primera fila se encontraba su más odiado enemigo **_-…Elessar…- _**rió con ironía y en tono burlón **_-…tan ingenuo como siempre…- _**concentró toda su energía en una de sus manos, y con ella señaló a los aithers **_-…ahora verás la cruda realidad…-_** una especie de rayo surgió de su mano **_-…mueran…-…_**

_«»_

…el caballo de Elessar reparó nerviosamente, ante la inminente sensación de peligro; el Lord Aither entonces alcanzó a distinguir el poderoso rayo que se dirigía hacia ellos…

_«»_

…repentinamente un profundo silencio se apoderó de los pastizales, sin más el rayo se expandió causando una explosión de enormes proporciones, que arrasó con todo lo que había a su paso… un intenso resplandor blanco comenzó a expandirse, cubriendo por completo las Tierras de Phoenix…

«…Residencia Le Rivau, Japón…»

…-…¿qué sucede Setsuna?...- cuestionó Serena, ambas entraron a la biblioteca de la residencia; Haruka y Michiru se encontraban recargadas en el escritorio

…-…primero que nada, queremos saber si estas bien…- respondió Haruka mirándola fijamente…

…Serena cruzó los brazos -…¿porqué no habría de estar bien?...-…

…-…precisamente por eso…- replicó Haruka acercándose a ella -…con todo lo que ha sucedido…-…

…-…¿estoy bastante calmada?...-…

Haruka afirmó con la cabeza…

…-…Preciosa, sabes que estamos para apoyarte,…puedes confiar en nosotras…- intervino Michiru…

Serena sonrió recordando las palabras de Seiya -…chicas…- sujetó las manos de Haruka -…no deben preocuparse… estoy bien…- miró a Setsuna y a Michiru -…y estaré bien gracias a que las tengo a ustedes… y a las demás…-…

…-…Bombón…-…

…-…ahora…- Serena fijó sus ojos en la Sailor del Tiempo -…¿qué es lo que era tan urgente?…-…

…-…llamaron de la Residencia en Francia…-…

…-…es la que están reconstruyendo…- musitó Serena, recordando enseguida la batalla que ahí se había librado (Cap. 19 y 20) -…¿sucedió algo?...- cuestionó…

…-…al parecer hubo una extraña explosión… y alguien resultó herido (Cap. 26)…-…

…-…¿alguno de los trabajadores?...-…

Setsuna negó con la cabeza, tomó aire -…Serena por la descripción,…el herido… podría provenir de Eternia…-…

…-…¿de Eternia?...- Serena entreabrió la boca sin saber que decir -…pero… ¿cómo?...-…

…-…quizá haya sido la misma explosión que destruyó el portal…- intervino Haruka…

…Serena dio media vuelta, dispuesta a partir en ese momento…

…-…ordené que lo trasladaran en avión, al mismo hospital donde estuve internada…- indicó Setsuna antes de que su Princesa alcanzara las puertas -…llegará en unas horas…-…

…-…entonces… iré al aeropuerto…- replicó Serena saliendo de la biblioteca…

Haruka miró a Michiru, resignadamente -...iré con ella...-…

«…Departamento de los Three Lights…»

…-…¡mi querido Don Juan, por fin ha llegado!…- exclamó Taiki, abrazando al recién llegado, lo hizo pasar al apartamento casi arrastrándolo -…dime, ¿qué te parece?...-…

Seiya, quien apenas lograba respirar, recorrió con la mirada el lugar; el departamento era bastante grande, y estaba completamente amueblado, la sala que terminaba en una hermosa terraza, y el comedor, estaban junto a la entrada, y un amplio pasillo los conectaba con el resto de las habitaciones del departamento -…esta muy… bo..nito…- alcanzó a susurrar…

Taiki sonrió para luego soltarlo -…gracias, sabía que te gustaría…- nn

Seiya recuperó el aliento, mientras se ponía de pie ¬¬…-…pero… ¡podrían haberme esperado para escogerlo!…- replicó…

…-…vamos hermanito, es perfecto…- Yaten sonrió pícaramente -…además de que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de la residencia de "tú amada"…-…

…-…no es mi amada…- ¬¬!…

…-…es mucho mejor que dormir en un hotel…- continuó sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano…

…-…el señor Kido nos ayudó a escogerlo…- intervino Taiki, señalando a su manager, quien se encontraba saliendo de la cocina…

…-…señor Kou…- Kido se unió al club de las sonrisas -…dígame, ¿cómo le fue con Elis?...-…

Seiya sonrió forzadamente -…usted ya la había invitado a participar en el concierto…-…

Kido afirmó con la cabeza -…si, es el mismo evento en el que ustedes participarán…-…

Seiya lo miró de reojo -…haberlo dicho antes…-…

Kido sonrió de nuevo, comenzando a comprender lo que había sucedido -..mmm no me diga: le dijo que iba de mi parte a invitarla…- nn…

…-…de nuevo…- interrumpió Taiki sin poder aguantar la risa -…ay hermanito…-…

…-…si, le dije a Elis que usted me había enviado…- T T

Kido negó con la cabeza -…y bien, ¿qué respuesta fue la que le dio a usted?...-

Seiya suspiró -…no cantará…-…

Taiki y Yaten lo miraron intrigados -…¿no cantará?...- repitió el ojiverde…

…-…no…- confirmó Kido -…también rechazó mi invitación…-…

Seiya asintió -…supongo que es… por lo de su novio…- miró a su manager -…a menos, que el señor Kido tenga otra explicación…-…

…el aludido negó con la cabeza -…aunque…-…

…-…aunque… ¿qué?...- cuestionó Taiki…

…-…iré a hablar de nuevo con ella por la mañana…- su manager sonrió confiadamente -…si no logró convencerla, por lo menos intentaré sacarle el "porque"…-…

…-…bien, de acuerdo…- Seiya sonrió -…nosotros lo acompañaremos…-…

…-…¿Seiya?...- Taiki y Yaten lo miraron de reojo…

…-…¡¿qué!... de todas maneras tenía planeado ir en la tarde…- cruzó los brazos -…no creo que importe que vaya unas horas antes…-…

«...en algún lugar...»

...Galaxia fijó sus ojos en la constelación de Phoenix, sonrió confiadamente para luego caminar de regreso a su trono -…así que Saba ha salido victoriosa…- extendió una de sus manos, haciendo aparecer una copa de vino en ella, se sentó en el trono y miró al par de lithers que esperaban hincados a unos cuantos metros…

…-…serán las Tierras de Cygne… las próximas en caer…- musitó orgullosamente uno de los lithers…

…-…confío en la victoria de tú señora…- replicó Galaxia -…sin embargo no en el apoyo que me ofreció…-

…los lithers le dirigieron miradas llenas de desconfianza…

…-…un centenar de guerreros como ustedes, no son suficientes para acabar con este planeta…- agregó Galaxia…

…-…los refuerzos llegaran en el momento adecuado, se lo aseguro…-…

Galaxia observó la copa que sostenía entre sus manos -…veo que ni siquiera lo han sentido…-…

…-…¿a qué se refiere?...-…

…-…el portal que conectaba a Eternia con la Tierra, ha desaparecido…-…

…el lither negó con la cabeza -…eso es imposible… ¡¿cómo puede saberlo!...-…

Galaxia suspiró resignadamente -…si no supiera ese tipo de cosas, no habría llegado tan lejos como lo he hecho…- cansada, agitó su mano, indicando que se retiraran -…vayan y ayuden a la pobre de Iron Mouse…- los siguió con la mirada -…y traten de sobrevivir…- cerró los ojos -…o este paso no quedará uno solo de ustedes…-…

«…Por la Noche, Aeropuerto Internacional…»

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 20)_

"…_Darien se puso de pie, y se acercó a Serena;...besó su cuello, para luego abrazarla por la cintura y recargar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros -...sólo quiero estar contigo...-…" _

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…Bombón…-…

…Serena despertó sobresaltada, volvió la mirada para encontrar a Haruka sentada a su lado…

…-…siento despertarte…- hizo una pausa -…el avión aterrizó…- explicó ella -…¿deseas verlo antes de que lo suban a la ambulancia?...- cuestionó abriendo la puerta de la limosina en donde se encontraban…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, ambas descendieron; el jet se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la limosina, un par de paramédicos ayudaba a bajar una especie de camilla, mientras un tercero los observaba…

…-…¿Señorita Le Rivau?...- preguntó el, al ver a Serena -…su condición es estable, a pesar del golpe en la cabeza…- indicó cuando la aludida asintió -…aún se deben realizar…-…

…-…discúlpeme…- susurró Serena observando que los otros paramédicos habían terminado de bajar la camilla, sin más caminó hasta ella…

…el tercer paramédico se volteo hacia Haruka…

…-…no fue su intención…- susurró ella sonriendo de la mejor manera -…la pobre esta tan preocupada…-

…-..lo entiendo…- el paramédico señaló con la mirada una especie de costal que una de las azafatas con esfuerzos intentaba bajar -…creímos que querrían las pertenencias del herido…- sonrió -…después de todo es un buen disfraz… y no sufrió muchos daños…-…

…-…¿disfraz?...- repitió Haruka…

…-…era lo único que llevaba: armadura roja, espada y arco… todo un medieval…-…

…-…lithers…- Haruka inmediatamente corrió hacia Serena, dejando al paramédico con la palabra en la boca -…¡Serena!...- una vez que la alcanzó la sujetó para apartarla, en la camilla, se encontraba un Solan bastante herido…

…-…no es un lither…- musitó Serena…

…-…¡¿entonces porque vestía una de sus armaduras!...- cuestionó Haruka señalando al joven -…¿lo conoces Bombón?...-…

Serena cerró los ojos -…él…-…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 22)_

"…_-…stand up…- (-…de pie…-) ordenó Solan, mientras la sostenía amablemente…_

…_ella lo observó detenidamente, su rostro era bastante agradable, tenía los rasgos afilados, su cabello era de un tono castaño bastante claro, y sus ojos verdes aceitunados; pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su porte, los gestos, las posturas e incluso la forma de hablar le recordaban bastante a Gepardo -…¿quién eres?…- susurró Serena después de unos instantes…_

…_el extraño se volteo hacia ella, para verla a los ojos -…la próxima vez, deberás considerarme tú enemigo…- volvió a voltearse -…no tendré consideraciones para tomar tú vida…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena tomó aire -…que lo lleven a la residencia…-…

Haruka la miró con intriga -…pero Bombón…-…

…-…yo lo cuidaré…- comenzó a caminar de regreso a la limusina, con Haruka siguiéndola de cerca….

…-…Serena no sabemos que intenciones tiene…-…

ella la miró antes de subir -…¿qué intenciones podría tener?... Haruka ese hombre colaboró para salvar mi vida…-…

**Notas**

...hi, pues que creen que a pesar de TODO… logré publicar nn (suspiro de alivio); definitivamente tengo que hacerme una limpia para quitarme esta racha de descomposturas primero la tele, la video, el stereo y para cerrar con broche de oro: la compu, pero en fin… aquí esta el cap. nn espero que haya sido de su agrado… y que hayan disfrutado esta Navidad, y que se la pasen SUPER MEGA PADRE en Año Nuevo, les deseo lo mejor… FELICIDADES!

Con cariño

aisha


	28. Krínein

…_en el capítulo anterior…_

…Serena tomó aire, mientras observaba a Solan, él se encontraba en la camilla que los paramédicos estaban subiendo a la ambulancia -…que lo lleven a la residencia…- susurró…

Haruka la miró con intriga -…pero Bombón…-…

…-…yo lo cuidaré…- comenzó a caminar de regreso a la limusina, con Haruka siguiéndola de cerca….

…-…Preciosa,…no sabemos que intenciones tiene…-…

…ella la miró antes de subir -…¿qué intenciones podría tener,...Haruka ese hombre colaboró para salvar mi vida…-…

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPÍTULO XXVIII - Krínein

«…Residencia Le Rivau, Japón…»

…-…esta loca…- indicó Haruka resignadamente, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del salón de recepción, cruzó los brazos -…el embarazo le ha afectado las neuronas…-…

…-…Haruka…- ¬¬ Michiru miró de reojo a su amiga…

…el resto de las chicas, quienes estaban repartidas por todo el salón, suspiraron, admitiendo que la joven de cabellos castaños tenía razón…

…Amy sonrió forzadamente -…bueno,…eso teóricamente es imposible…-… nn¡

Haruka la miró -…entonces, dame otra explicación…- hizo una pausa -…a pesar de mis palabras, y las de la propia Setsuna;…Bombón se ha ensañado en traer a ese "tipo" a esta casa,…¡y además en cuidar de él!…-…

Mina sonrió pícaramente -…bueno,…tienes que admitir que el chico, es bastante guapo para ser un lither…-…

…-…me basta con saber que llevaba una de sus armaduras…- replicó la Sailor del Viento, poniéndose nuevamente de pie…

…-…pero Haruka…- intervino Jotaru, sujetó su mano con ternura -…el aura de ese chico no parece ser maligna…-…

…-…el aura de Febo tampoco parecía maligna,…pequeña…- susurró Michiru pensativamente -…sin embargo, logró poner a Serena contra nosotros…-…

Lita suspiró -…quizá esto… también sea una trampa…-…

…-…es por eso que no podemos arriesgarnos…- musitó Setsuna después de unos segundos -…lither o no, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, tenemos que considerarlo nuestro enemigo…-…

_«»_

…Serena apartó cuidadosamente algunos cabellos que cubrían la frente de Solan, descubriendo así el vendaje que protegía el golpe en su cabeza;…suspiró sentándose a su lado -"…¿quién eres?…"- observó detenidamente el rostro del joven mientras limpiaba los pequeños rasguños con un paño húmedo,…para su sorpresa, una vez que lo hubo hecho, las heridas comenzaron a sanar en cuestión de instantes -…pero…-…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_Aldor fijó su mirada en la joven de cabellos rubios -…los aithers somos inmortales, la mayoría de las heridas que son fatales para los humanos, no lo son para nosotros…-…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena miró de nueva cuenta el lugar en donde habían estado los rasguños, estos en verdad habían desaparecido -"…¿acaso…?…"-…

…-…milady…- Ian entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena; se acercó a ella -…es bastante tarde,…debería ir a descansar…-…

…la aludida después de unos instantes, afirmó con la cabeza -…solo quería asegurarme de su estado…- explicó poniéndose de pie…

…-…no se preocupe…- indicó Ian, tomó el paño de sus manos -…puede estar tranquila,…yo estaré atento a lo que suceda…-…

Serena sonrió agradecida -…esta bien Ian…- miró una vez más a Solan, para luego caminar hacia la puerta -…hasta mañana…-…

…-…buenas noches, milady…-…

…Serena salió del cuarto y siguió el pasillo hasta su habitación, una vez adentro se dirigió hacia el balcón;…la luz de la luna iluminaba por completo la terraza, reflejando sus rayos en la hermosa mesa de cristal que se encontraba en uno de los costados…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-…Elisis…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena fijó sus ojos en la pequeña joya que Elessar le había dado (Cap. 24),…sin lugar a dudas, podía percibir en ella la esencia del Cristal de Plata,…pero,…¿porqué el Lord Aither le daría una joya creada a partir del Sagrado Cristal,…una joya del Milenio de Plata, trabajada exquisitamente por manos aither…

…¿acaso con eso,…Elessar pretendía decirle que en verdad era parte de ella,…¡¿cómo saberlo!…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 27)_

"…_**-...puedo oler su sangre…-** Saba apretó la espada haciendo que esta rozara el cuello de Serena **-…la poderosa sangre aither…-…"**_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa de cristal del balcón; tal vez, después de todo… si podría saber la verdad; elevó una de sus manos, señalando la mesa, después de unos instantes el cristal de esta se quebró con un crujido seco, cientos de astillas y pedazos del material volaron por los aires, uno de ellos en especial, fue a parar justo a unos centímetros de sus pies…

_»» Flashback ««_

…"_-…los aithers somos inmortales…-"…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena se deslizó suavemente hasta el suelo, sujetando uno de los filosos pedazos entre sus dedos;…sin más lo acercó hasta una de sus muñecas…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 24)_

"…_-…lo aceptes o no,…la vida continúa… y con ella,…la muerte…- Elessar fijó sus intensos ojos azules en los de su hija -…no importa lo injusto o cruel que parezca…-…" _

_»» End Flashback ««_

…la sangre, vacilante, acarició su tersa piel blanca, recorriendo lentamente su antebrazo,…para luego comenzar a gotear hacia las hermosas losas de la terraza…

…en esos momentos la vida le parecía tan fugaz,…un breve suspiro antes del eterno silencio,…un breve suspiro, que ahora perdía su vital importancia;…si,…no podía negar que en esos instantes la muerte le era bastante atractiva,…después de todo esta, había sido su eterna compañera,…en cada lucha,…con cada enemigo…

…morir…

…sin luchar…

…dejándose llevar por ese arrullador letargo…

…era una dulce tentación… sin embargo,…no permitiría que ese fuera su destino;…la joven giró su muñeca, haciendo que el hilillo de sangre disminuyera considerablemente…

…su concentración fue interrumpida por el inconfundible sonido de algunos pasos -…¡¡¿Serena!…- Raye atónita, se detuvo en seco, cubrió su boca sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos…

…Serena sin levantar la mirada, permitió que el filoso cristal se deslizara entre sus dedos hasta el suelo, antes de que la Sailor del Fuego siquiera pudiera acercársele, se puso de pie, dejando que sus brazos cayeran libremente a sus costados…

…-…Raye…-…

…ella negó con la cabeza -…¡¡¿qué has hecho!…-…

«…Eternia - Tierras de Phoenix…»

…una especie de brisa congelante recorrió los pastizales, las praderas que otrora irradiaban hermosos colores, habían sido opacadas por una ligera capa de hielo grisáceo;…a pesar de la oscuridad, varios haces de luz lograron traspasar los enormes nubarrones, iluminando los cientos de cuerpos de los aithers caídos,…las hermosas armaduras resplandecieron por última vez para luego desvanecerse con sus dueños…

…-…mi señora…- Elium miro a Saba, quien se encontraba de pie, a unos metros del portal, observándolo fijamente…

…-…jamás encontrarán el cuerpo de Elessar…- Saba caminó lentamente para rodear el portal -…esa maldita de Ellan,…¡¡siempre esta entrometiéndose en todo!…-…

Elium hizo una ligera reverencia -…pero mi señora,…ahora que las tierras de Phoenix están bajo su dominio,… ¿qué podría hacer la Dama Ellan?…-…

Saba se volvió hacia él -…querido Elium,…¿has perdido tú cerebro?…- preguntó con bastante ironía…

…-…¿mi señora?…-…

…-…la pregunta no es sólo: ¿qué podría hacer la Dama Ellan, si no: ¡¡¡¿qué hizo!…- Saba acarició el hielo que cubría el portal -…parece haber olvidado lo poderosa que soy…- hizo una pausa, mientras cerraba los ojos -…mi querida Ellan,…el amor te ha hecho perder la razón…- suspiró con ironía -…eso… te costará caro,…tú desafío,…firmó la sentencia que llevara a Cygne a la destrucción…-…

…-…¿y qué hay de la Princesa Elisis?…- susurró el comandante lither -…ahora que los portales…-…

…-…¡¿acaso también osas subestimarme!…- interrumpió Saba, río maliciosamente -…Elium… Elium, considero que Solan hará un buen trabajo,…al igual que Galaxia…- sonrió -…sin embargo hay algo más que puedo hacer,…algo,…que tal vez… pueda jugar a mi favor…- volvió a reír -…y que le mostrará a Elessar que una ridícula capa de hielo no es suficiente para detenerme…-…

Saba señaló el portal con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que concentraba su energía entorno a ellas…

_**..." - ...wake up,...come to me...**_

_(..." -...despierta,...ven a mi... )_

_**wake up... I,...release you!...-"... **_

_despierta... yo,...te libero!... -"...)_

«…Japón, en algún lugar…»

"…_**-…I,...release you!...-"... **_

"_-...yo,...te libero!...-"...)_

…Galaxia se puso de pie al percibir la inconfundible energía de la Nada;…se volvió hacia el pequeño cofre que contenía la semilla estelar del Príncipe de la Tierra, esta salió de cofre, para comenzar a resplandecer inexplicablemente, después de unos segundos el resplandor tomó la forma de un hombre…

…-…¡¿pero qué…- Galaxia quedó más sorprendida al reconocer el rostro del Príncipe Endimión -…¡¡¿tú!…-…

…él la miró unos segundos, y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del salón…

…-…¡¿acaso crees que podrás escapar!…- exclamó lanzando sus rayos contra él…

…-…¿acaso cree que podrá detenerme?…- Darien se detuvo, justo unos segundos antes de que el ataque de Galaxia lo alcanzara, dio media vuelta para absorber el ataque con una sola mano,…sonrió sarcásticamente -…¿es esto lo que busca?…- cuestionó extendiendo su otra mano, en ella se encontraba su semilla estelar -…puede guardarla,…no la necesito…- agregó, dejándola caer al suelo, sin más salió del salón…

«…Residencia Le Rivau…»

…Serena cerró los ojos mientras Amy terminaba de vendar la herida en su muñeca;…podía sentir las miradas vigilantes de Michiru, Haruka, y Setsuna sobre ella,…atentas a cualquiera de sus movimientos; tomó aire -…¿y… Jotaru?…- cuestionó, apenas con un susurro…

…-…Mina y Luna están con ella…- Raye se puso de pie -…no queremos que se entere…-...

…un profundo y pesado silencio comenzó a apoderarse de la habitación;…Serena abrió los ojos al sentir que Amy había terminado, sin más se puso de pie…

…-…será mejor que vuelvas a sentarte…- ordenó Setsuna firmemente -…tienes mucho que explicar…-…

…Haruka, bastante molesta, se acercó a su Princesa, sujetó la muñeca ahora vendada -…¡¡¿qué es lo que pretendías!…-…

Serena suspiró resignadamente, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, no convencería a ninguna de las presentes -…no lo entenderían…-…

…-…no tiene gran ciencia…- dijo Lita…

…-…querías matarte…- agregó Raye secamente…

…-…por Dios,…estoy embarazada…-…

…-…¡vaya, es bueno que AHORA pienses en eso!…- replicó Michiru con un tono bastante sarcástico…

…-…si en verdad hubiera querido quitarme la vida,…no habrían podido impedirlo…-…

…-…¡¿pero qué es lo que sucede contigo!…- la Sailor del Viento la obligó a sentarse de nuevo -…en verdad comienzo a creer que estas perdiendo la razón…-…

Serena rió bastante divertida -…¿loca, ¡¿yo!…- repitió poniéndose de pie una vez más -…creo que necesitan vacaciones CON urgencia…- dio unos pasos con toda la intención de acercarse a la puerta…

…-…Serena…- esta vez Setsuna se interpuso en su camino…

…la aludida suspiró bastante fastidiada -…pueden dormir tranquilas, esta vez intentaré ahogarme en un vaso con agua…- sonrió irónicamente -…así que… no tienen por que preocuparse: será imposible que lo logre…-…

…-…es obvio que no entiendes que esto no tiene la menor gracia…- interrumpió la Sailor del Tiempo…

…-…Setsuna,…escúchame…-…

…-…no,…escúchame tú…- Setsuna la miró fijamente -…no hemos luchado todo este tiempo,…y con todos esos enemigos,…solo para ver morir a nuestra princesa por su propia mano…-…

…Serena apretó los labios, para luego desviar su mirada…

…-…creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado,…al menos merecemos una explicación…-…

…-…no hay nada que ex…-…

…-…¡¡Serena!…- Artemis entró estrepitosamente a la habitación -…el enemigo ha aparecido de nuevo,…atacó a un fotógrafo a las afueras de la ciudad…-…

…las chicas confundidas, intercambiaron miradas -…¿el enemigo?…-…

…-…¡¿de qué enemigo estas hablando Artemis!…- cuestionó Lita…

…-…el mismo que ayer atacó el parque…- Artemis negó con la cabeza -…¿acaso Serena no les dijo?…-…

…-…Bombón…- Haruka aún más confundida, se volteo hacia su Princesa pero…

…-…se ha ido…- susurró Michiru sin poder creer que ni siquiera lo hubieran notado hasta ese momento…

…-…¿cuándo aprendió a moverse tan rápido?…- exclamó una Raye bastante exasperada cruzando los brazos…

…-…no lo suficiente rápido para Setsuna…- replicó Haruka haciendo notar la ausencia de la Sailor del Tiempo…

_«»_

…-…será más rápido si cruzamos por el parque no. 10…-…

…Sailor Moon sonrió al reconocer la voz,…Plut había conseguido seguirle el paso;…en cuestión de instantes la alcanzó para seguir corriendo a su lado;…la expresión de Serena cambió, al darse cuenta de que la Sailor del Tiempo aún continuaba bastante molesta…

…-"…Setsuna…"-…

«…a las afueras de la ciudad…»

…-…no hay salida,…estas completamente rodeado…- indicó Sailor Iron Mouse con ironía, observó a su víctima, quien se encontraba rodeado por una docena de lithers…

…-…¡¡¿qué es lo que quiere!….-…

Iron Mouse sonrió -…tú semilla estelar…- sin más, lo señaló con uno de sus brazaletes,…en cuestión de segundos la semilla estelar del fotógrafo se encontraba fuera de su cuerpo -...esta semilla no es…- iba a sujetar la semilla pero…

…-…¡¡Infierno de Sailor Healer!…- varios relámpagos alejaron a Iron Mouse a varios metros de la semilla…

…-…¡no te lo permitiremos!…- exclamó Star Fighter apareciendo a unos cuantos metros, a su lado se encontraban Maker y Healer -…pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…-…

Iron Mouse, levantó una de sus manos para hacerlas callar -…¡¡ahórrense las malditas presentaciones!…- miro al grupo de lithers que la acompañaban -…¡¡acaben con esas scouts!…-…

...las Star Lights se prepararon para la lucha, pero los lithers solo se limitaron a apuntarles con sus arcos…

…-…pero… ¡¿qué demonios son esas cosas!…- masculló Maker

…-…esto no es bueno…- susurró Fighter haciendo que sus dos compañeras retrocedieran -...nada bueno…-…

…los lithers sin vacilar dispararon al mismo tiempo todas sus flechas contra ellas…

…-…¡¡Flecha… de Fuego!…- una enorme llamarada se interpuso en el camino de las flechas, envolviéndolas para luego reducirlas a simples cenizas…

…Fighter sonrió al reconocer a la sailor que había aparecido frente a ellas -…Sailor Moon…-…

Healer miro a la pelinegra -…¿la conoces?…-…

…Iron Mouse, asombrada por lo sucedido se volvió hacia el fotógrafo, quien ya se había convertido en mounstro -…¡¡tú también, ve!…- ordenó, para luego desaparecer…

…Sailor Moon sonrió confiadamente, al ver que los lithers retrocedían desconcertados, se iba a lanzar contra ellos pero Plut extendió su cetro granate, cerrándole el paso…

…-…nosotras nos encargaremos…- indicó ella, señalando con la mirada al resto de las chicas, quienes acababan de llegar…

…-…pero Plut…-…

…sin decir más Setsuna se reunió con las demás;…las inner´s y las outher´s rodearon a los lithers para luego comenzar a combatirlos…

…Serena se volvió hacia las Star Lights quienes comenzaban a alejarse -…¡esperen!…-…

Fighter al escucharla, se detuvo -…gusto en verte de nuevo…- sonrió ligeramente -…Princesa…- agregó, recordando la forma en que Gepardo la llamara…

Healer y Maker miraron a su compañera, bastante intrigadas -…¿Princesa?…-…

_«»_

…-…son bastante hábiles…- musitó Uranus evadiendo los golpes de dos de los lithers contra los que luchaba…

Michiru sonrió ligeramente -…no lo suficiente…- ambas quedaron espalda contra espalda, los lithers volvieron a rodearlas…

…-…terminemos con esto…- indicó Haruka, preparándose nuevamente para atacar -…¡Tierra…- se detuvo, al darse cuenta que las Star Lights se habían acercado a su Princesa, más de lo que ella podía tolerar…

…-…¿Uranus?…-…

…ella la miró -…¿me sigues?…-…

…la aludida sonrió ligeramente -…siempre…-…

_«»_

…-…por favor,…podemos ayudarlas…- insistió Sailor Moon, al ver que comenzaba a ganarse la confianza de las Star Ligths…

Sailor Healer aún insegura, bajó la mirada -…nosotras…-…

Maker tomó aire -…nosotras… venimos a este planeta buscando a una persona…-…

Fighter afirmó con la cabeza, sujetó a Serena por el hombro -…y tú energía es tan similar…-…

…-…¡¡Tierra Tiembla!…- el ataque de Uranus interrumpió la conversación, haciendo retroceder a las Star Lights…

Star Healer y Maker enseguida se pusieron en guardia…

…-…¡¡¿están miopes o qué!…- ¬¬ exclamó Fighter -…¡¡el enemigo esta a sus espaldas!…-…

Uranus sonrió sarcásticamente -…aquellos que no pertenecen a nuestro sistema solar,…son considerados como invasores…-…

…-…y por lo tanto: enemigos…- agregó Neptun…

…-…invasor…- Oo repitió Fighter incrédulamente…

Maker sonrió sarcásticamente -…adoro la hospitalidad de este planeta…-…

…-…no permitiremos que se acerquen a Sailor Moon…- insistió Uranus preparándose, iba a lanzar su ataque de nuevo, pero Serena se interpuso…

…-…¡¡es suficiente!…-…

…Haruka observó a Serena, y después a las tres extrañas;…ellas, en especial Healer y Maker le sostenían la mirada, retándola;…una intensa tensión comenzó a crecer en el lugar, la hostilidad de Neptun y Uranus, en verdad molestaba a las Star Lights…

…-…Maker, Fighter… nos vamos…- indicó Sailor Healer, para luego comenzar a alejarse…

Fighter miró a Serena una vez más -…hasta pronto Princesa…- susurró…

Sailor Moon suspiró resignadamente, miró de reojo a Haruka y Michiru -…¡¿siempre tienen que comportarse de esa manera!…-…

Neptun le sonrió ligeramente -…Bombón comprende…-…

…-…si, ¡¡ya sé!…- ¬¬¡¡ -…no-sabemos-que-intenciones-puedan-tener…- sin más Serena sacó su cetro para luego comenzar a caminar decididamente hacia el mounstro …

«…Departamento de los Three Lights…»

…-…¿Seiya?…- susurró Yaten llamando a su hermano; él, se encontraba de pie frente a los ventanales del departamento, observando fijamente las estrellas de la noche -…llevas horas ahí,…¿estás bien?…-…

Seiya lo miro -…sólo pensaba…-…

…-…¿en la sailor de cabellos rubios?…- cuestionó Yaten acercándose a él…

Seiya suspiró para volver su mirada de nuevo hacia los ventanales -…hay algo en ella, que en verdad me intriga…-…

…-…¿además de que su energía sea tan similar a la de nuestra Princesa?…-…

…el aludido afirmó con la cabeza -…creo que si ella fuera nuestra Princesa,…ya habría escuchado nuestro mensaje…-…

…-…y entonces,…¿qué es lo que te tiene pensando?…-…

…-…su mirada…-…

Yaten lo miró intrigado -…¿qué tiene de especial?…-…

…-…la he visto antes…- Seiya miró una vez más a su hermano -…en los ojos de Elis…-

…-…¿de Elis?…- el chico de cabellos grises negó con la cabeza -…¿acaso crees que Elis sea Sailor Moon?…-…

Seiya lo miró para luego afirmar con la cabeza…

«…Residencia Le Rivau…»

…-…no irás a quedarte ahí el resto de la noche, ¡¿o sí!…- OO! exclamó Serena al ver que Setsuna tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala que se encontraba frente a su cama…

…-…en realidad,…eso pretendo…- respondió la aludida despreocupadamente…

…-…¡¡¿me vigilarás el resto de mi vida!…- Oo¡¡¡¡ cuestionó Serena empezando a comprender cuales eran sus intenciones…

…-…oficialmente: SÍ…- Setsuna comenzó a leer uno de los libros que había traído consigo para entretenerse -…extraoficialmente: hasta que me asegure de que NO se te ocurrirá cortarte las venas de nuevo…-…

…-…pero,…¡¡¿por qué!…-…

…-…para que no lo hagas otra vez…- Setsuna cambió de página con la mayor tranquilidad…

…-…no me digas…- ¬¬ Serena fastidiada, negó con la cabeza -…con tú permiso… me daré una ducha…- susurró caminando hacia el baño…

…-…deja la puerta sin seguro…- ordenó la Sailor del Tiempo…

…-…¡¿no quieres que chifle!…- ¬¬!

…-…de acuerdo…-…

…una Serena bastante exasperada caminó hasta el baño, para luego azotar la puerta tras de sí…

«…Al día siguiente, Eternia - Tierras de Cygne…»

_»» Flashback ««_

_(…años atrás…)_

_(Cap. 20)_

"…_-...¡¡los lithers mataron a mi madre... y ahora a mi padre!...-…_

…_-...¡¡no dejaré que tú vida acabe de la misma manera en la que lo hizo la de tú padre!...- interrumpió el Lord, caminó unos pasos hasta darle la espalda -...cuando la ira abandone tú corazón, podrás empuñar a Ventus,...pero NO antes...- Elessar hizo una pausa bajando su mirada -...será así,...por ti,...y por Eliónos...-…_

…_el pequeño Gepardo apretó los puños, para luego alejarse corriendo del lugar…_

…_-…iré tras él…- musitó Aldor, sin perder un segundo siguió el camino que el pequeño había tomado…_

…_el Lord Aither suspiró, fijó su mirada en la espada que sostenía entre sus manos…_

…_-…si Gepardo aún es muy joven para empuñar la espada… entonces yo lo haré…-…_

…_Elessar se volteo para encontrar a un joven aither, de pie a unos cuantos metros -…Solan…- sonrió ligeramente, mientras lo sujetaba afectuosamente por los hombros -…por fin… has regresado…-…_

…_-…así es…- Solan cerró los ojos -…he venido para hacer pagar a los responsables por la muerte de Eliónos…-…_

…_el Lord bajó la mirada -…hasta ahora lo único que han traído las venganzas son inútiles perdidas de vida…-…_

…_-…no me pida que me quede con los brazos cruzados…- Solan apretó sus puños -…a pesar de todo lo sucedido… Eliónos también era mi padre…-…_

…_-…nunca dejó de serlo…- Elessar hizo una pausa, fijó su mirada en los ojos del joven guerrero -…y estoy seguro de que él no habría querido que cometieras el mismo error que él cometió…-…_

_Solan tomó aire -…conmigo no servirá el mismo truco que utilizó con Gepardo…-…_

…_-…Solan,…ahora eres lo único que le queda,…y ese pequeño es lo único que TE queda…-…_

…_-…es mortal…- el joven aither desvió la mirada -…al fin y al cabo no me quedará nada…-…_

_Elessar lo sujetó de nueva cuenta -…mortal o no, es tú hermano…-…_

…_-…medio hermano…- corrigió…_

…_-…por los dioses Solan,…en estos momentos ese pequeño necesita de tú apoyo…-…_

…_-…ni siquiera sabe que existo,…uno no necesita lo que no sabe que existe…- dio media vuelta -…estará mejor sin mi…-…_

…_-…Solan…-…_

…_el aludido se detuvo -…después de todo, lo dejo en buenas manos…- Solan se volvió hacia Elessar una vez más -…haga de él un guerrero,…como lo hizo conmigo…- sonrió ligeramente -…yo me encargaré de vengar la muerte de nuestro padre… y quizá entonces regrese por él…-…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Elessar volvió a la realidad, al sentir que Ellan terminaba de limpiar y vendar la herida en su costado derecho…

…-…sanará en unas horas…- musitó la Dama en un tono apenas audible…

…Elessar la siguió con la mirada mientras ella daba media vuelta, para caminar hasta uno de los ventanales -…¿qué sucede?…- susurró al ver que le daba la espalda…

…ella bajó la mirada -…lo siento…- sollozó por fin -…sé que dijiste que no debíamos utilizar nuestros poderes…-…

…-…Ellan…-…

…-…pero no pude…- la Dama lo miró -…¡no pude!…- varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos color miel, para comenzar a recorrer sus mejillas -…no podía verlos morir… ¡y pretender que no pasaba nada!…-…

…-…Ellan…-…

…ella cerró los ojos -…a pesar de eso,…no pude salvar a todos…-…

Elessar se puso de pie -…hiciste todo lo que estaba a tú alcance…-…

…-…¡¡yo cree los portales de Eternia,…debí ser capaz de traer de vuelta a cada guerrero,…¡¡a cada uno!…- apretó los labios mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas -…y no sólo no lo logre,…sino que le mostré a Saba la manera de viajar por el tiempo-espacio SIN los portales…-…

…el Lord negó con la cabeza, caminó hasta ella para agacharse y estrechar sus manos entre las suyas -…Ellan nadie más puede hacer eso… eres la única…-…

…-…Saba encontrará la manera… y vendrá… tras nosotros…-…

…el Lord, acarició el hermoso cabello negro de la Dama -…entonces volveremos a combatirla…- sonrió, tratando de reconfortarla…

…la Dama lo miró a los ojos;…las lágrimas de nuevo, volvieron a surcar sus mejillas -…no…-…

Elessar intrigado la observó -…¿Ellan?…-…

…ella cerró los ojos evitando la mirada del Lord -…prefiero mil veces: rendirme y entregar las Tierras de Cygne,…antes de perderte a ti…-…

«…Residencia Le Rivau…»

…Serena entreabrió los ojos, al sentir que los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaban su rostro, suspiró, para luego observar las puertas de la terraza, estas se encontraban emparejadas, permitiendo que el viento entrara para juguetear con los cortinas…

…justo cuando empezaba a adormecerse de nuevo, pudo distinguir una silueta bastante familiar, de pie en la terraza, mirándola fijamente, a través de los ventanales del balcón… cuando volvió a enfocar sus ojos pudo reconocer el rostro del hombre…

…-…¡¡¿Darien!…- sin perder un solo segundo se incorporó,…despertando a la Sailor del Tiempo en el proceso…

…-…¡Serena podrías lastimarte!…-…

…la aludida se detuvo confundida, miro a Setsuna, para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia el balcón,…la terraza ahora se encontraba vacía…

…-…los vidrios de la mesa aún continúan en el suelo, podrías cortarte…- insistió la joven de cabellos verdes, acercándosele…

…-…era él…- musitó Serena sin escuchar las palabras de su "guardiana"…

…-…¿de qué estas hablando?…- cuestionó Setsuna…

…-…había… alguien… en la terraza…-…

Setsuna negó con la cabeza -…eso es imposible…-…

…-…¡yo lo vi!…-…

…-…Serena sí alguien hubiera pisado esta terraza…- Setsuna abrió ambas puertas del balcón -…habríamos escuchado el crujido de las astillas de los vidrios en el suelo…- agregó señalándolo; en efecto, este se encontraba cubierto por diferentes pedazos de cristal -…no había nada ahí,…solo fue una sombra…-…

…-…no era una sombra…-…

…-…Serena estabas medio-dormida,…todo fue un sueño…-…

…la joven de cabellos rubios, fastidiada entró al baño, para instantes después salir de nuevo;…había cambiado su ropa de dormir, por un sencillo conjunto de pants blancos, y playera negra de manga corta…

…-…¿a dónde vas?…- preguntó Setsuna cruzando los brazos, al ver que Serena pretendía salir de la habitación…

…-…a los jardines…- respondió la aludida secamente…

…-…no te alejes,…te alcanzaré en unos segundos para acompañarte…-…

…-…como sea…- masculló Serena para luego salir de la habitación azotando la puerta…

…Setsuna negó con la cabeza, tratando de comprender en que momento las cosas habían comenzado a complicarse de esa manera…

_«»_

…-…no lo entiendo…- musitó Raye, ella junto con el resto de las inner´s bajaban por las escaleras hacia la planta baja de la residencia -…¿qué hacen los lithers con el nuevo enemigo?…-…

…-…creí que ellos servían solamente a la Nada…- intervino Lita pensativamente…

Amy suspiró -…por lo que vimos,…no es así…-…

…-…o quizá el nuevo enemigo no sea otro que la propia Nada…- Raye se volvió hacia Mina, quien parecía estar "en otro mundo" -…¿Mina escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?…-…

…la susodicha se detuvo, pero ni siquiera volteo a verla….

…-…¡¡¿MINA!…- Oo

…-…no seas tan escandalosa Raye…- ¬¬ exclamó la aludida -…estoy tratando de escuchar…-…

…-…¿qué?…- cuestionaron las demás a coro…

…-…si guardan silencio, tal vez logre escuchar lo que quiero,…y pueda decirles…- nn…

_«»_

…-…sean bienvenidos…- indicó Ian, invitando al señor Kido, y a los hermanos Kou a pasar a la mansión…

Kido asintió en forma de agradecimiento -…podría informar a la señorita Elis que su manager y los Three Lights han venido a visitarla…-…

Ian sonrió -…por supuest…- iba a responder pero fue interrumpido…

…-…¡¡son ellos!…-…

…-…¡¡SON ELLOS!…-…

…**-…¡¡SON ELLOS!…-…**

…Seiya intercambió miradas con sus hermanos al escuchar los gritos -…esta casa comienza a darme miedo…- antes de que hubiera terminado de decir esas palabras, las inner´s aparecieron por la escalera, disimulando su emoción,…para que todo pareciera un encuentro casual…

…-…¿qué sucede Ian?…- cuestionó Raye fingiendo indiferencia…

…-…los jóvenes y el señor, buscan a la señorita…- ¬¬¡¡ masculló Ian entre dientes…

Mina sonrió ligeramente -…los Three Lights… ¿cierto?…-…

…Oo¡¡ los hermanos afirmaron con la cabeza…

_«»_

…Serena entró silenciosamente a la habitación de Solan; a pesar de que el cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, debido a que las cortinas aún permanecían cerradas, pudo distinguir que su invitado continuaba durmiendo; se acercó a él, para así poder revisarlo: Ian había retirado el vendaje en su cabeza…

…-"…pero…"- comenzaba a preguntarse la razón, cuando notó que la herida en la cabeza de Solan había sanado por completo -"…no es un lither…"- suspiró, para luego observar el vendaje en su muñeca;…con todo lo sucedido no había tenido tiempo de "verificar" los resultados de su pequeño experimento,…resultados que le permitirían saber, de una vez por todas, si en verdad era hija de Lord Elessar;…sujetó su muñeca con toda la intención de retirar el vendaje, pero alguien la detuvo…

…-…no creo que… debas hacer eso…- musitó Solan sosteniendo con delicadeza el brazo de Serena…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 22)_

"…_-…stand up…- (-…de pie…-) ordenó Solan mientras la sostenía amablemente…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…ella sonrió ligeramente -…por fin,…has despertado…- observó sus brazos unos segundos,…entonces tomó la mano de Solan para depositarla de nueva cuenta en la cama -…¿cómo te sientes?…-…

…el aludido cerró los ojos -…decir "me siento",…es una ganancia…-…

…-…tus heridas casi han sanado por completo,…pronto estarás bien…- Serena tomó aire, se sentó a su lado para mirarlo fijamente -…¿recuerdas qué fue lo que te sucedió?…-…

…Solan la miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos la respuesta a esa pregunta; en realidad no podía recordarlo,…no podía recordar eso… o cualquier otra cosa,…su mente parecía estar completamente en blanco -…yo…- hizo una pausa tratando de hallar las palabras -…es sólo… que… estoy… un poco confundido…-…

…-…no te culpo…- Serena se puso de pie -…el golpe en tú cabeza fue considerable…-…

Solan instintivamente llevó su mano a su frente,…ni siquiera recordaba habérsela golpeado…

…-…bueno,…no te aturdiré con mi presencia,…trata de descansar…-…

…-…espera…- Solan sujetó la mano de la joven para detenerla;…deseaba escuchar algún tipo de respuesta, que por lo menos explicara su falta de recuerdos;…en ese momento había tantas preguntas formándose en su cabeza,…pero sólo unas cuantas palabras surgieron de su boca -…¿porqué cuidas de mi?…-…

Serena lo miro nuevamente, sonrió lo mejor que pudo -…tú …hiciste lo mismo… por mi…-…

Solan asintió levemente, comprendiendo -…en verdad…- suspiró -…quisiera poder recordarlo…-…

…-…lo harás,…ahora descansa…- Serena salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se recargó en ella;…la única persona que podía haber explicado lo sucedido con los portales… parecía haberlo olvidado…

…-…¿Bombón?…-…

…Serena se volvió, para encontrar a Haruka y Michiru saliendo de su propia habitación, ambas se acercaron a ella -…Setsuna te ha estado buscando,…al igual que nosotras…-…

…la aludida las miró -…estaba en esta habitación…-…

…-…¿entonces porqué dijiste que irías a los jardines?…- susurró Michiru…

…Serena tomó aire;…la excesiva vigilancia de las outher´s sobre ella, en verdad comenzaba a desesperarla -…porque decidí revisar a…- guardó silencio, al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del aither a quien cuidaba…

…-…pudiste habernos dicho…- Haruka negó con la cabeza -…sabes que ese tipo no nos inspira confianza…-…

Serena cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder el control; sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación…

…-…Serena…- Setsuna, quien había estado buscándola en otra de las habitaciones, se interpuso en su camino…

…ella se detuvo -…solo quiero estar sola…-…

…-…¡por supuesto que eso NO puede ser!…- replicó Haruka enseguida…

Setsuna asintió -…te lo dije,…no después de lo que hiciste…- tomó aire -…no permitiremos que vuelvas hacerte daño… o a la Pequeña Dama…-…

Serena se volteo hacia ellas;…¡¿cómo explicarles que esa no había sido su intención,…¡¿cómo!;…apretó los labios -…lo que haga o deje de hacer no les concierne…-…

_«»_

…-…señorita Raye, es un gusto verla de nuevo…- intervino el señor Kido saludándola, miro al resto de las chicas -…y ustedes,…también deben ser amigas de Elis,…¿no es así?…-…

Mina asintió enseguida -…somos sus MEJORES AMIGAS,…yo soy Mina, ella es Amy,…Lita y Raye, a quien ya conoce…- explicó señalando a cada una…

…-…mucho gusto,…yo soy Shion Kido, el manager de su amiga y de estos chicos…- Kido hizo una ligera reverencia, se volteo hacia los Kou -…creo que ya los conocen: Seiya, Taiki y Yaten…-…

…-…por supuesto…- nn! Mina casi desbordaba de la alegría -…los hemos…- de pronto fue interrumpida por la "acalorada" discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la planta superior…

…_-…¡¡¡¿porqué actúas de esta manera Serena!…-…_

…_-…¡¿y de que manera se supone que debo actuar Michiru!…-…_

…-…es Elis…- musitó Seiya reconociendo su voz…

…-…¿se encuentra bien?…- cuestionó Kido -…la escucho un poco alterada…-…

Mina sonrió forzadamente -…no se preocupen, es sólo una crisis de maternidad…-…

…-…Mina…- ¬¬ Raye propinó a su amiga un fuerte codazo en las costillas…

…-…¿maternidad?…- repitió Seiya sin poder creerlo OO

…_-…¡¡Serena!…-…_

…-…¡¡es suficiente!…- la silueta de Serena se alcanzó a distinguir desde el pie de las escaleras -…¡¡por Dios, estoy embarazada y ustedes actúan como si fuera el fin del mundo!…-…

…-…¡¡sabes bien que nuestra preocupación no es por eso!…-…

…Serena sin hacer caso de las palabras de las outher´s, comenzó a descender las escaleras; se detuvo en seco, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kido y los demás, era obvio que habían escuchado parte o toda la discusión…

…-…Elis…-…

…-…Seiya…-…

**Notas **

…por fin termine! aleluya! ;p espero no haberme tardado mucho, mil disculpas si lo hice nn¡¡… pero de por sí, si no actualizaba rápido con un solo fic, ahora imagínense con tres ¬¬,…en fin, ya hallaré la manera… jeje…

espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado y pues bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, nn son muy agradecidos, y a los que no los dejan, gracias por leer las locuras de esta escritora… aprovechando quiero mandar saludos a algunas personitas, que ahora no las leí, pero se que de todas maneras andan por ahí ;p Marina, Lupita, Kendra Duvoa, Ireth, Yuriko Himura (¬¬ espero no haber olvidado a nadie) ojalá estén bien y ojalá les agrade el capi… 

Con cariño

Aisha


	29. Paciencia

…_en el capítulo anterior…_

…_-…¡¡¡¿porqué actúas de esta manera Serena!…-…_

…_-…¡¿y de que manera se supone que debo actuar Michiru!…-…_

…-…es Elis…- musitó Seiya reconociendo su voz…

…-…¿se encuentra bien?…- cuestionó Kido -…la escucho un poco alterada…-…

Mina sonrió forzadamente -…no se preocupen, es sólo una crisis de maternidad…-…

…-…Mina…- ¬¬ Raye propinó a su amiga un fuerte codazo en las costillas…

…-…¿maternidad?…- repitió Seiya sin poder creerlo Oo

…_-…¡¡Serena!…-…_

…-…¡¡es suficiente!…- la silueta de Serena se alcanzó a distinguir desde el pie de las escaleras -…¡¡por Dios, estoy embarazada y ustedes actúan como si fuera el fin del mundo!…-

…-…¡¡sabes bien que nuestra preocupación no es por eso!…-…

…Serena sin hacer caso a las palabras de las outhers, comenzó a descender las escaleras; se detuvo en seco, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kido y los demás, era obvio que habían escuchado parte o toda la discusión…

…-…Elis…-…

…-…Seiya…-…

**Sailor Moon AeternusCAPITULO XXIX - Paciencia**

…Serena tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para mantenerse de pie;…no se suponía que su manager, Seiya y los demás se enterarían de su estado,…o al menos no de esa manera…

…-…¡¡Serena!…- las outhers, que habían seguido a su Princesa se detuvieron en seco…

…-…señor Kido…- susurró Michiru -…pero,…¿qué hace aquí?…-…

…el aludido la miró, para luego observar a la joven de cabellos rubios…

…-…señor Kido,…creo que… no llegamos en un buen momento…- musitó entre dientes Seiya…

…-…creo que tienes TODA la razón…- replicó Haruka en tono irónico…

…-…Haruka…- ¬¬! Mina y Raye la miraron de reojo…

…Kido sin hacer caso al comentario, tomó aire mientras fijaba su mirada en Serena -…Elis…- se acercó unos pasos -…¿es cierto eso linda?…-…

…un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Serena,…ella, bajó la mirada y entreabrió la boca sin saber que decir;…antes, sin dudar, habría salido corriendo, para evadir la situación, pero no ahora;…después de todo,…no había hecho nada malo;…quizá fuera demasiado joven para ser madre, pero sí ese era el regalo que debía aceptar, por haberse entregado al hombre que amaba,…con gusto lo aceptaría…

…-…¿Bombón?…- susurró Seiya…

…ella lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, fue interrumpida por una fuerte energía…

…-"…Serena…"-…

…ella inconscientemente fijó su mirada en las puertas de la mansión, lo último que pudo distinguir fue la silueta de Darien caminando decididamente hacia ella, después de unos segundos un resplandor la rodeó, haciendo que todo se tornara blanco…

«»

…-…¿Bombón, estas bien?…- insistió Seiya,…sus presentimientos de que algo andaba mal, se confirmaron al ver que Serena cerraba sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia el suelo…

…-…¡Serena!…-…

…-…¡¡Haruka!…-…

…-…¡¡atrápala!…-…

…-…¡Seiya!…-…

…en medio de la confusión que se había creado, Seiya fue el primero que logró sujetar a la chica de cabellos rubios, antes de que rodara por las escaleras…

…-…por Dios…- Michiru intercambió miradas con Haruka y Setsuna;…no concebía que los reflejos del pelinegro fueran más rápidos que los de ellas mismas…

…-…Bombón,…¿estas bien?…- repitió Seiya, acariciando su mejilla…

…-…obviamente,…no podrá responderte…- indicó secamente la Sailor del Viento;…se acercó a él, para arrebatársela y cargar ella misma a su Princesa…

…Seiya se puso de pie, apretó sus puños para luego sostenerle la mirada…

…-…llamaré a un médico…- musitó Kido sacando su celular…

…-…gracias,…pero no será necesario…- intervino la Sailor del Tiempo…

…-…después de todo …- Mina sonrió, tratando de suavizar la situación nn¡¡ -…no hay de que preocuparse: son los primeros síntomas…-

…-…Mina…- ¬¬! Raye y Lita cubrieron la boca de su amiga, antes de que continuara con sus indiscreciones…

…Kido suspiró resignadamente -…entonces: es verdad…-…

…-…así es…- Setsuna tomó aire -…les agradecemos su preocupación, pero… nosotras nos haremos cargo…- sin más las outhers dieron media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras…

…-…discúlpenlas por favor…- susurró inmediatamente la Sailor del Agua…

…-…no suelen ser así…- agregó Raye…

Lita afirmó con la cabeza -…es solo que con todo lo sucedido,…están un poco… estresadas…-…

…Seiya suspiró resignadamente -…¿estresadas,…yo diría: histéricas…- ¬¬…

…las inners sonrieron ligeramente, después de todo, el chico de cabellos negros tenía algo de razón…

…-…¿deseaban ver a Serena por algo en especial?…- cuestionó Amy…

…-…en realidad sí…- respondió Kido -…quería reiterarle mi invitación,…pero dadas las circunstancias, no creo que sea conveniente que participe en el evento de la pista de hielo…-…

…-…¿ese concierto?…- nn! la Sailor del Fuego se acercó al manager bastante emocionada…

…-…yo,…más bien le llamaría "inauguración"…-…

…Mina también se unió a su amiga -…y ustedes…- miró a los Three Lights -…¡¿participarán!…- 

…-…claro…- Seiya miró a Lita y a Amy -…¿vendrán a vernos actuar?…-…

…-…¡¿nos están invitando!…- la Sailor del Amor, apenas y podía contenerse de la emoción…

…Taiki asintió seductoramente, sacó varios boletos del bolsillo de su saco…

…-…¡¿en verdad!…- cuestionaron a coro Raye y Mina…

…-…por supuesto,…podrán pasar a conocer los camerinos,…incluso…- Yaten señaló con la mirada las escaleras -…podrían aprovechar para "des-estresar" a sus amigas…-…

…Kido lo miró de reojo -…Yaten Kou…- ¬¬ tomó aire -…bien jóvenes,…es hora de que nos retiremos…- se volteo hacia las inners -…gracias por su amabilidad…-…

…-…no…- Amy iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Mina…

…-…al contrario…- nn! -…gracias por visitarnos…-…

…Raye afirmó con la cabeza -…¡¡vuelvan cuando quieran!…-…

«»«»«»

"…_-…Serena…-_

…_ella, recorrió con la mirada los bellos jardines donde se encontraba;…repentinamente una ligera brisa la rodeó,…envolviendo su corazón con una especie de calidez …_

…_-"...te amo... no lo olvides..."-… _

…_-…¿Darien?…-…_

…_antes que pudiera ubicar de donde provenía la voz, alguien se le acercó por la espalda para rodearla con sus brazos protectoramente… _

…_Serena cerró sus ojos,…entregándose a los brazos que la habían reconfortado;…no necesitaba mirarlo para reconocerlo;…su olor, su presencia… incluso la forma de tocarla… era única…-…Darien…-…_

…_-…no creo poder detenerlo…-…_

…_-…Darien,…¿qué es lo que sucede?…- Serena colocó sus manos arriba de las de él;…en verdad estaba ahí,…a su lado…_

…_-…Serena…- deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a la altura de su vientre…_

…_ella,…pudo distinguir como la criatura en sus entrañas reconocía, al igual que ella, la presencia de su padre…_

…_-…debes tener cuidado,…por favor…- Darien acarició el cuello de Serena con su propia mejilla -…mi amor,…por el bebé,…promete que serás cuidadosa…-…_

…_Serena tratando de retener sus lágrimas,…afirmó con la cabeza -…lo prometo…-…_

…_sólo en ese momento, Darien pudo respirar aliviado -…siempre las amaré con todas las fuerzas de mi ser…- su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse para luego desaparecer…_

…_-…¡no!…- Serena giró para buscarlo -…¡¡no me dejes,…¡¡Darien!…-…"_

«...Parque No. 10…»

…_-"…¡¡Darien!…"-…_

…un joven de cabellos negros, cayó de rodillas sobre el muelle del lago, al sentir una profunda punzada de dolor en su corazón;…cerró los ojos tratando de recobrar el aliento…

…-…pero…¿qué demonios?…- después de unos segundos, apretó sus puños y se puso de pie; contempló respetuosamente la imagen reflejada sobre la superficie del lago -…fue tú último deseo,…no es así…¿Darien?…- el joven cerró los ojos -…protegerla de tú propia sombra…-…

«…Residencia Le Rivau…»

…-…por eso no quería cantar con nosotros…- musitó Seiya mientras se detenía frente al auto del señor Kido…

…él, asintió pensativamente -…una pista de hielo no es el mejor lugar para una joven en su estado…-…

…Yaten tomó aire -…además de que tal vez,…en realidad ni siquiera tenga deseos de cantar…-…

…-…¿lo dices por lo de su…- el pelinegro sin terminar la pregunta,…fijó su mirada en los jardines de la residencia…

…-…además de…- Yaten hizo una pausa -…por Dios,…Seiya,…su situación no es nada fácil…-…

…Taiki se acercó al pelinegro, para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, en señal de apoyo -…vamos Seiya,…no te desanimes…- hizo una pausa -…después de todo,…el que Elis no participe en el concierto no significa que no podrás invitarla…-…

…-…¡¡eso es!…- exclamó Yaten repentinamente;…sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo -…en vez de cantar sobre el hielo podemos montar un escenario **SOBRE** el hielo…-…

…Taiki afirmó con la cabeza, indicando que estaba completamente de acuerdo -…así Elis no correrá riesgos innecesarios…-…

…-…Taiki ERES: "el genio"…-…

…el chico de cabellos grises miró de reojo a su hermano menor -…en realidad Seiya,…la idea: fue mía…-…

…-…en realidad,…si yo no hubiera hecho mi grandioso comentario…- Taiki cruzó los brazos -…jamás habrías tenido TU grandiosa idea,…señor Yaten…-…

…mientras sus hermanos comenzaban a discutir,…Seiya se volteo hacia el señor Kido…

…-…yo me haré cargo de todo Seiya…-…

«»«»«»

…-…Darien…-…

…Serena entreabrió los ojos al percibir el penetrante olor del alcohol;…Michiru se encontraba sentada a su lado,…sosteniendo un pedazo de algodón cerca de su nariz -…¿Preciosa?…-…

…la aludida giró su rostro, tratando de evadir el fuerte olor que comenzaba a provocarle terribles náuseas,…apretó sus puños mientras fijaba su mirada en las sábanas -"…él… esta… …vivo…"-…

…la chica de cabellos acuamarina se volteo hacia la Sailor del Viento,…quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación,…a unos metros de Plut -…Haruka,…Setsuna;…despertó…-…

…ambas chicas se pusieron de pie…

…-"…Darien…"-…

…-…¿Bombón?…-…

…-…¿cómo te sientes?…-…

…antes de que las dos guerreras pudieran si quiera acercársele, Serena saltó ágilmente de la cama para luego correr hacia la terraza, y sin más desaparecer…

…-…¡¡Serena!…-…

…las outhers enseguida salieron tras ella -…¡¡es una tonta!…- exclamó Haruka impotentemente…

«»

…Serena, quien se encontraba parada de manos en el borde del techo de la mansión, justo arriba de su habitación, sonrió al ver que las outhers mordían el anzuelo;…las tres chicas saltaron de la terraza a los jardines para comenzar a buscar a su Princesa…

…-…¿acaso una futura madre puede hacer eso?…-…

…Serena casi pierde el equilibrio al escuchar la voz…

…-..calma soy yo…- Solan sonrió, sujetándola para evitar que cayera…

…ella lo miró intrigada -…pero,…¿qué haces aquí?…- cuestionó, volviendo a apoyarse en sus piernas -…¡deberías estar en cama!…- ¬¬

…-…tenía que saber si estabas bien…- Solan cruzó los brazos -…después de todo,…ahora… eres la única persona que conozco…- agregó sentándose en la orilla del tejado…

…Serena conmovida, se acercó para sentarse a su lado;…después de unos segundos tomó aire -…¿cómo sabes que estoy…-…

…-…habría que estar sordo para no haber escuchado su "pequeña" discusión…- indicó él adelantándose a su pregunta…

…Serena,…sonrojada, bajó la mirada…

…Solan se volvió hacia ella -…dime,…¿por qué te vigilan tanto?…-…

…-…por… un… malentendido…-…

…el joven de cabellos castaños observó las vendas que cubrían la muñeca de Serena -…no creo que fueras capaz…-…

…Serena tomó aire -…ellas… no piensan lo mismo…- guardó silencio, al ver que Solan sujetaba su muñeca cuidadosamente, para así comenzar a retirar las vendas que cubrían su herida…

…-…sabes en realidad,…sólo tienen miedo de perderte…- susurró -…a leguas se ve que te quieren bastante…-…

…ella lo miró de reojo -…¿siempre eres tan empático?…-…

…-…no lo sé,…dímelo tú,…¿lo soy?…-…

…la joven de cabellos rubios, apenada,…sonrió ligeramente -…lo siento,…olvidé que…- bajó la mirada al sentir que Solan había terminado de retirar la venda -…que… habías…- se quedó sin aire al darse cuenta que el corte que había hecho en su muñeca, había desaparecido casi por completo,…solo quedaba una delgada línea…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_Aldor fijó su mirada en la joven de cabellos rubios -…los aithers somos inmortales…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…para haber sido un corte "suicida",…la herida sanó bastante rápido…-…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_Lord Elessar fijó sus intensos ojos azules en el rostro de Serena -…hija mía…-…" _

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-"…padre…"- Serena se volvió hacia Solan,…para mirarlo fijamente -…entonces… es verdad…-…

…-…disculpa,…¿estamos hablando de lo mismo?…- Oo¡¡ -…H-O-L-A,…Tierra a Luna,…repito Tierra a Luna,…¿hay alguien en casa?…-…

…Serena rió bastante divertida -…lo siento…- se puso de pie decididamente -…ven…- indicó ofreciéndole su mano -…¡tenemos mucho que hacer!…- antes de que el pudiera contestar lo sujetó para jalarlo hasta el techo del garage…

«»

…segundos después una motocicleta negra salió a toda velocidad por la puerta trasera de la residencia…

«…Eternia - Tierras de Cygne…»

…Ellan cerró los ojos evitando la mirada del Lord -…prefiero mil veces: rendirme y entregar las Tierras de Cygne,…antes que perderte a ti…-…

…Elessar negó con la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras -…Ellan…- acarició de nueva cuenta su mejilla -…no puedes hacer eso…- agregó con un susurró…

…nuevas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la Dama…

…-…Ellan…- el Lord Aither la sujetó con gentileza, para obligarla a ponerse de pie -…por favor…-…

…ella, después de unos segundos fijó sus enrojecidos ojos en los de Elessar…

…-…nunca,…¿lo escuchas,…- la abrazó contra si, como si con eso pudiera hacerle ver que todo saldría bien -…nunca permitiré que pagues un costo tan alto…-…

…-…entonces,…pelearás…- musitó la Dama…

…el Lord asintió firmemente -…por ti…- tomó aire -…por Elisis,…por todo en lo que creo…- hizo que lo mirara mientras recogía una de sus lágrimas -…mi querida Ellan,…no me perderás…- sonrió -…Saba no podrá acabar conmigo tan fácilmente…-…

«…Residencia Le Rivau, Japón…»

…-…no lo entiendo…- musitó Haruka apretando con fuerza las vendas que había recogido del suelo de la terraza -…¡¡no lo entiendo,…¿por qué tiene que comportarse de esa manera?…-…

…Setsuna, con la misma pregunta en su mente, se limitó a guardar silencio…

…-…esto no es nuevo Haruka…- susurró Michiru pensativamente…

…-…por supuesto que no es nuevo…- la chica de cabellos castaños se recargó en uno de los barandales de piedra -…el sólo pensar en lo que puede hacer,…hace que lo sucedido en Londres (Cap. 16) sea algo ridículo…-…

…-…Serena…- Raye y Lita entraron a la habitación, interrumpiendo su conversación…

…-…¿y Serena?…- cuestionó Lita, al ver a las tres chicas de pie en la terraza, y la cama de la habitación: vacía…

…Setsuna tomó aire -…nuestra querida Princesa decidió escaparse de nuevo…-…

…-…¡¿cómo que se escapó!…- exclamó una Mina bastante histérica entrando a la habitación…

…-…es sencillo…- respondió la Guerrera del Viento -…se paró,…y se fue,…PUNTO…-…

…-…y supongo que para hacer eso,…pasó… ¿sobre ustedes?…- ¬¬ cuestionó Raye mirándolas de reojo…

…las tres aludidas desviaron la mirada,…Serena en verdad había logrado burlar su "vigilancia" sin dificultad alguna…

…Lita suspiró resignadamente -…comenzaré a buscarla…-…

…Mina y Raye se acercaron a las outhers para mirarlas inquisitivamente…

…-…¡¿qué,…no íbamos a amarrarla a la cama…-…

«…Aeropuerto Internacional…»

…-…Señorita Le Rivau,…lamento haberla hecho esperar,…pase por favor…- indicó el director de una importante aerolínea, recibiendo a Serena en su oficina,…se volvió hacia su acompañante -…mucho gusto,…¿señor…-…

…Solan sonrió nerviosamente,…sin saber donde meterse -…yo,…yo-yo… soy…-…

…-…Gepardo,…Gepardo Le Rivau…- intervino la chica de cabellos rubios…

…el director estrechó su mano -…mucho gusto señor Le Rivau,…es un placer conocer al hermano de tan hermosa Dama,…tomen asiento por favor…-…

…-"…¡¿el hermano!…"- el aludido, se limitó a mantener una sonrisa forzada en su rostro,…mientras lanzaba una mirada cuestionante a Serena…

…-…bien señorita, dígame… ¿a qué debo su visita?…-…

…la aludida tomó aire -…como sabe,…mi prometido, y un amigo cercano… viajaron en uno de sus aviones,…desgraciadamente,…el que sufrió el accidente en territorio americano…- hizo una pausa, pensando sus palabras -…deseaba …confirmar el informe que dieron de dicho accidente…-…

…el director asintió, comprendiendo -…por supuesto…- sacó un expediente en especial, para colocarlo frente a sus visitantes -…primero que nada,…debo aclararle que,…a pesar de la extensa búsqueda realizada,…no se ha encontrado ninguno de los cuerpos de los pasajeros…-…

…Serena aliviada tuvo que sujetarse de la silla…

…-…ni siquiera los de los pilotos…- continuó el señor,…sonrió irónicamente -…los peritos determinaron que el avión en realidad cayó… debido a que nadie lo estaba piloteando…-…

…-"…esta… vivo…"- Serena cerró los ojos, mientras el director continuaba con la extensa explicación del informe…

«…por la noche…»

…-…y bien,…¿qué haremos ahora?…- cuestionó Solan, acercándose a Serena; ella observaba fijamente el mar, desde los jardines que delimitaban el aeropuerto -…¿o continuarás admirando tan grandiosa inmensidad como en las últimas cuatro horas?…-…

…Serena,…después de unos segundos se volteó hacia él -…lo siento,…necesitaba meditar…-…

…-…- OO¡¡…

…-…haré una llamada y nos iremos,…¿de acuerdo?…- Serena sacó su celular, entonces miró de nueva cuenta a Solan -…¿podrías traerla?…- ella, señaló la moto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento a varios metros, sin más le lanzó las llaves para luego comenzar a marcar su celular -…sí,…¿señor Kido?…-…

…Solan, caminó hasta el extraño aparato, lo observó detenidamente durante varios instantes;…inseguro de cómo "llevarle" la motocicleta, se subió a ella…

…-…sí señor Kido,…estoy bien; …no, ellas no saben donde estoy…- Serena sin poder evitarlo sonrió -…pero… entonces…- hizo una pausa -…de acuerdo estaré ahí antes del concierto,…sí,…puede decirle a Seiya que es una promesa;…ahora tengo que irme…- concluyó su conversación,…justo para ver como su motocicleta y Solan atravesaban a toda velocidad un par de rejas, pasando frente a ella para luego salir disparados del muelle hacia el fondo del mar…

…-…¡¡Serena!…-…

**Notas**

…después de haber escrito dos capis de dos fic, durante varias horas (OO creánme bastantes), a marchas forzadas,…se me ha acabado el tiempo… T T (…a partir de mañana estaré fuera de circulación hasta el prox lunes, ¬¬ causas de fuerza mayor…)… no logré terminar el capi de este fic, pero espero reponerlo en el sig… (…al igual que las respuestas a sus reviews)…

…quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus maravillosos comentarios: **Tsunade, Starlight, Silvermoonlight, Marina, Lianzodiac, Monikiriepotter, Jaz, Kendra Duvoa, Macarena, El Gran Kaiosama, Lupita, Anais, ****beatifullangelserena, Pola Kaiou, Abda,** chicos por ustedes hice este esfuerzo, espero que sea de su agrado, haré todo lo humanamente posible por actualizar en quince días… y de nuevo muchísimas gracias!

Con cariño

Aisha


	30. Dérian

**Sailor Moon AeternusCAPITULO XXX - Dérian**

«...Residencia Le Rivau, Valle del Loira - Francia...»

…-…monsieur Ian,…es un gusto tenerlo de nuevo por aquí…- indicó uno de los contratistas, a cargo de la "reconstrucción" de la residencia, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión para recibir al recién llegado…

…Ian sonrió -…milady me ha enviado para finiquitar los asuntos concernientes a la reconstrucción…- susurró, devolviéndole el saludo -…como sabe, esta residencia en especial,…es de suma importancia para ella…-…

…el contratista, bastante orgulloso, afirmó con la cabeza, señaló con ambas manos la imponente construcción -…hemos hecho lo mejor,…tal como ella lo ordenó…- hizo una pausa, invitándolo a entrar -…los trabajos en los interiores también han sido concluidos;…así que sí la Srita. Le Rivau lo desea,…podrá instalarse enseguida…-…

…-…se lo aseguro,…milady estará complacida por su rapidez…- Ian recorrió con la mirada el lugar;…le era difícil creer que hacía tan sólo unos días, la residencia había estado a punto de ser reducida a cenizas;…siguió su "inspección", hasta toparse con un par de cajas que se encontraban apiladas en una de las paredes más cercanas a las puertas, se volteo hacia el contratista con mirada cuestionante…

…-…lo que queda de las "memorias" de la familia: algunos retratos, cuadros, libros…- el hombre siguió con la mirada al mayordomo, quien se acercó a las cajas,…tomó aire -…realmente es lamentable que casi todo haya sido consumido por las llamas…-…

…-…créame, pienso lo mismo…- Ian abrió una de las cajas, para observar su contenido, había varias pinturas, entre ellas, pudo distinguir parte de un retrato del padre de Gepardo…

…-…la mayoría de esos objetos fueron encontrados en el refugio de la mansión…- el contratista sonrió irónicamente -…al parecer el polvo que las cubría las protegió del calor…- guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que no había sido escuchado -…¿está todo en orden?…-…

…-…no puede ser…- Ian se volvió hacia el hombre …

«…en la madrugada, Residencia Le Rivau - Japón…»

…-…cero, y van dos…- musitó Michiru irónicamente, mientras miraba como la grúa depositaba los restos de la motocicleta de Serena frente al garaje de la residencia; Haruka y Setsuna se encontraban a su lado observando atónitas los hierros retorcidos y empapados del vehículo…

…uno de los ajustadores que supervisaban la operación, se acercó a ellas -…parece que el destruir motocicletas… se ha vuelto un hobby para la señorita Le Rivau…-…

…Haruka se volvió hacia él, lo sujetó violentamente por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo -…por su bien: …limítese a hacer su trabajo!…-…

…el ajustador sonrió instantáneamente, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza;…sacó una especie de documento para interponerlo entre su rostro y el de Haruka -…¿firma de recibido?…-…

…la aludida lo miró de reojo, tomó el documento para luego, sin más, soltar al tipo…

…-…¡¡Michiru!…-…

…la chica de cabellos acuamarina se volvió para encontrar a Raye y a Mina corriendo hacia ellas…

…-…pero,…¡¿qué es eso!…- cuestionó la Sailor del Fuego, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos,…se volteó hacia las outhers, en busca de respuestas…

…Setsuna tomó aire, para luego cerrar sus ojos -…lo que queda de la motocicleta de Serena…-…

…-…¡¿QUÉ!…-…

…Michiru se acercó a las inners -…parece que perdió el control… y…-…

…-…¡¿cómo esta Serena!…- cuestionó Mina interrumpiéndola…

…la Sailor del Tiempo negó con la cabeza -…aún no la han…-…

…antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Haruka se alejó intempestivamente del lugar…

…-…encontrado…- concluyó Setsuna con un susurro, miró a Michiru; ella, sin perder un segundo corrió tras la Sailor del Viento…

«»

…-…¡Haruka!…- Michiru tuvo que sujetarla para hacer que se detuviera…

…la joven de cabellos castaños se volvió hacia ella -…¡podría estar muerta Michiru,…¡¡muerta!…- sollozó desahogándose…

…-…Haruka…-…

…la aludida apretó sus puños, tratando de recuperar el aliento -…después de todo,…eso era lo que se proponía… ¿no,…quitarse la vida…-…

Michiru negó con la cabeza,…sujetó el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarla -…todavía hay esperanzas,…lo sé…-…

…-…Michiru tiene razón…- intervino Setsuna, antes de que la propia Haruka pudiera replicar…

…-…Setsuna…-…

…-…y existe un recurso,…que seguramente nos guiará hasta Serena…-…

…-…el Cristal de Plata…- la Sailor del Viento fijó su mirada en la joven de cabellos verdes -…pero…- hizo una pausa -…el que la encontremos, no significa que no volverá a…-…

…Setsuna afirmó con la cabeza -…lo sé,…pero debemos resolver un problema a la vez;…por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrarla… o de otro mo…-…

…la Sailor del Tiempo fue abruptamente interrumpida por el ajustador -…señoritas,…siento molestarlas de nuevo…- susurró, sumamente pendiente de los movimientos de la chica de cabellos castaños -…pero,…pero… pero necesito que confirmen el modelo…-…

…-…¿confirmar el modelo?…- repitió Michiru intrigada…

…-…si,…usted sabe,…el modelo… para reponer el vehículo…- confirmó el hombre, señalando los restos de la moto…

…-…¡¿reponerlo!…- exclamó Haruka -…¡¡¿quiere reponerlo!…-

…el ajustador sonrió inmediatamente, tratando de complacerla -…bueno si usted no lo…-…

…-…¡pero por supuesto que no,…¡¡mejor tráigale un triciclo!…-…

«…al día siguiente, alrededores del aeropuerto...»

…Solan entreabrió los ojos, al sentir los primeros rayos del Sol sobre su cuerpo, giró para quedar boca arriba, liberándose de la fina arena que cubría su rostro…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 29)_

…"…_el director de la aerolínea estrechó su mano -…mucho gusto señor Le Rivau,…es un placer conocer al hermano de tan hermosa Dama,…tomen asiento por favor…-…"…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Solan, alarmado, al no encontrarla a su lado, la buscó con la mirada;…Serena se encontraba de pie a unos metros, observando fijamente la bahía que rodeaba al aeropuerto; suspiró bastante aliviado -"…mi hermana…"- sonrió ligeramente, disfrutando de la "nueva verdad" que acababa de "descubrir"…

…Serena, al percibir que había recobrado el conocimiento se volvió hacia él -…por fin despertaste…- musitó acercándosele…

…el aludido asintió, se puso de pie para acercarse a ella -…¿cómo estas?…-…

…la joven sonrió ligeramente ante su pregunta -…muy bien,…¿y tú?…-

…-…yo,…yo…- fue entonces que recordó lo sucedido: había salido disparado del embarcadero hacia el mar, con todo y el "extraño" aparato; y por supuesto era obvio que Serena había saltado tras de él para ayudarlo;…apretó los labios -…en verdad lamento lo de tú…- susurró el, sin saber que más decir;…confundido, observó el lugar en donde se encontraban -…pero…-…

…Serena sonrió nuevamente, intentando no comenzar a reír -…no recuerdas lo que pasó,…¿no es así?…-…

…-…no,…bueno,…sí…- tomó aire -…¿cómo llegamos aquí?…-… OO

…-…nadamos… un poco…- la chica fijó su mirada en el trecho de mar que separaba el aeropuerto de la orilla donde estaban -…contigo inconsciente me fue imposible subir de nuevo al embarcadero…- agregó caminando hacia el mar para mojar sus pies…

…Solan observó a la joven frente a él, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el trecho de mar,…la longitud de este era bastante considerable;…apenado cerró sus ojos -…no se supone que los guerreros sean salvados…-…

…la chica de cabellos rubios se detuvo en seco al oír sus palabras, estas se repitieron como eco en su mente…

…una ligera brisa la rodeó para luego agitar caprichosamente su cabello; Serena cerró los ojos escuchando las palabras que el viento susurraba a sus oídos…

_»» Flashback ««_

"…_-…dime,…¿qué es lo que ves?…-…_

…_Gepardo, quien se encontraba recostado en uno de los jardines de la residencia, desvió su mirada del oscuro cielo de la noche, para encontrar a su protegida observándolo fijamente; suspiró para regresar su mirada hacia el firmamento…_

…_-…escucho a las estrellas…- respondió con un susurro…_

…_Serena sonrió ligeramente ante la respuesta de su instructor -…¿y qué es lo que te dicen?…-…_

…_-…¿hoy?…- el guerrero le devolvió la sonrisa -…sólo me comentan… lo hermosa que esta la Luna esta noche…-…_

…_Serena, sonrojada,…desvió la mirada -…pero hoy… solo hay luna nueva,…es imposible verla esta noche…-…_

…_Gepardo miró a la joven de nueva cuenta -…precisamente por eso… es que es más hermosa…-…_

…_ambos guardaron silencio durante varios instantes,…disfrutando "discretamente" de la presencia del otro…_

…_-…será mejor que volvamos a la mansión…- indicó el guerrero, después de unos segundos, se puso de pie -…esta comenzando a refrescar y aún debo llevarla a su casa…-…_

…_-…Gepardo,…espera…- Serena también se incorporó -…dime,…¿nunca has temido a nada?…-…_

…_el aludido la miró fijamente, intrigado por su pregunta -"…¿temer?…"- desvió su mirada, vacilando algunos instantes antes de contestar -…no se supone que los guerreros le teman a algo…-… _

…_Serena cruzó los brazos resignadamente -…¿alguna vez podrás responderme sin el consabido: "no se supone que los guerreros"?…-_

…_Gepardo rió bastante divertido -…no se supone que sea de otra manera…-…_

…_-…¡¡lo dijiste otra vez!…- _¬¬!_…_

…_-…Princesa…-…" _

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Serena pudo sentir claramente como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse;…¿acaso encontraría a Gepardo a sus espaldas;…cuidando de ella… como siempre?;…cerró los ojos -"…él… no esta aquí…"- tomó aire -"…no esta aquí…"- reunió todas sus fuerzas, para obligarse a volver su mirada hacia Solan…

…el, negó con la cabeza, arrepentido de sus palabras -…ridículo…- sonrió con ironía -…¿yo un guerrero?…- suspiró resignadamente -…un guerrero que además de ser salvado, no sabe nadar y tiene en blanco el cerebro…-…

…Serena entreabrió la boca;…¿porqué tenía esa extraña sensación con el joven frente a ella?; no se trataba de Gepardo;…pero, si no era así,…entonces… ¡¿porqué era tan parecido a él,… sus movimientos, su manera de ser… incluso su voz -…yo no lo… considero tan ridículo…- susurró caminando hacia él, se detuvo unos segundos al pasar por su lado…

…Solan intrigado, la miró…

…-…no te aturdas con preguntas…- la joven continuó su camino -…dale tiempo al tiempo…-

…-…darle… tiempo,…¿al tiempo?…- Solan guardó silencio meditando sus palabras; cuando volvió a mirar a la joven, cayó en la cuenta de que esta, ya lo había dejado bastante atrás…-…oye,…¡¡espera,…¿a dónde vamos?…-…

….-…a cumplir una promesa…-…

«…Residencia Le Rivau…»

…-…¡¡Setsuna querida,…¿cómo estas?…- el señor Kido saludó afectuosamente a la Sailor del Tiempo, quien venía saliendo de la biblioteca -…he venido por Elis…- agregó el manager notablemente emocionado, sonrió -…es hora de que nuestra hermosa Princesa vuelva a los escenarios…- dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras, al escuchar que alguien venía descendiendo por ellas -…Elis,…linda… es hora de irnos…-…

…para su decepción quien apareció después de unos segundos fue Michiru, seguida por Mina…

…-…Michiru…-…

…la aludida afirmó con la cabeza -…lo lamento señor Kido…- tomó aire -…pero mucho me temo que Serena no asistirá al evento…-…

…-…pero,…¿qué estas diciendo?…-…

…-…Serena esta perdida…- respondió la propia Setsuna…

…-…¡¿perdida!…- repitió Kido bastante sorprendido -…por Dios,…¿es una broma cierto?…-…

…Mina negó con la cabeza -…desgraciadamente no…-…

…-…pero… yo hablé con ella anoche,…incluso me confirmó su participación en el evento…- Kido fijó su mirada en Michiru -…ella se encontraba en el…-…

…-…aeropuerto…- concluyó Haruka desde el borde superior de las escaleras -…señor Kido, la policía vino hace poco, encontraron la motocicleta de Serena en las aguas de la bahía que rodea al aeropuerto…-…

…-…¿la motocicleta?…- Kido observó detenidamente el rostro de cada una de las presentes, negó con la cabeza -…¿no estarán… pensando?…- sonrió irónicamente -…por Dios Michiru,…a Elis le fascina viajar…- se volvió hacia la Sailor del Viento -…¡tiene mil lugares a donde ir,…y no creo que el mundo de los muertos sea una opción que haya considerado…-…

…Mina bajó la mirada -…ojalá tenga razón…-…

…Setsuna afirmó con la cabeza -…lo mantendremos informado… por sí tenemos noticias…-…

…Kido asintió -…gracias,…se los agradeceré…- hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirse -…me retiro,…debo ir a cancelar un concierto…-…

…Haruka siguió con la mirada al manager, hasta que este salió por la puerta -…la próxima vez juro que la amarro a la cama,…¡yo la amarro!…-…

…-…¡¡chicas!…- Amy entró estrepitosamente a la mansión, seguida por Luna y Artemis -…el enemigo…-…

…Setsuna suspiró resignadamente -…¿en dónde?…-…

…-…a las afueras de la ciudad…-…

«…Apartamento de los Three Lights…»

_Déjame entrar en tú alma…_

Déjame entrar en tú vida… 

_Déjame estar en las cosas buenas… _

_y malas que tiene tú mundo…_

Déjame que te acompañe en lo mejor… 

_A desahogar esa pena en el corazón…_

_Y que el nudo en tú garganta…_

_Se vaya por la mañana…_

…-…y nuestro querido "Don Juan",…¡vuelve al acecho!…- nn! musitó el chico de cabellos castaños desde el pasillo que conducía hasta las habitaciones…

…-…Taiki: no fastidies…-…

…el aludido, cruzó los brazos -…tienes que admitir que es extraordinario el entusiasmo que has demostrado por "Elis"…-…

…Seiya lo miró de reojo -…¿quieres hablar de entusiasmo hermanito?…- ¬¬ dejó a un lado su guitarra, para así ponerse de pie -…¡¿qué hay de la chica de cabellos azules,…¡¡¡¿eh, EH,…¡¡¿crees que no noté la manera en que la mirabas!…-…

…-…¿Amy?…-…

…Seiya lo señaló acusadoramente -…¡¡te aprendiste su nombre!…-…

Taiki levantó ligeramente los hombros -…y… ¿qué tiene eso de especial?…- oO¡¡…

…el dedo de Seiya se acercó aún más al rostro de su hermano -..A-D-M-Í-T-E-L-O…-…

…-…sí de acuerdo,…la chica en verdad es hermosa…- cruzó los brazos -…pero no por eso,…me la paso componiendo canciones para ella…-…

…-…eso dices tú…- ¬¬!

…-…¡por supuesto que no!…-…

…-…¿aja?…-…

…ambos hermanos estaban TAAN enfrascados en su discusión que ni siquiera notaron el insistente sonido del timbre…

…-…¡es la verdad!…-…

…-…según tú…-…

…-…¡¡timbre!…- exclamó Yaten saliendo de su habitación;…al ver que no había sido escuchado corrió hacia la puerta…

…-…no tendría por que mentir…-…

…-…según tú…-…

…-…¡esto es ridículo!…-…

…-…mmm…- Yaten aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de sus dos hermanos…

…-…Yaten,…no moles…- Seiya se volvió hacia su hermano para callarlo, pero él mismo guardó silencio, al ver a Serena de pie en el marco de su puerta -…Bombón…-…

…ella, apenada, bajó la mirada -…lamento interrum…-…

…-…¡¡no!…- el pelinegro caminó enseguida hacia ella -…no, por supuesto que no interrumpes nada…- sonrió -…al contrario;…Kido nos dijo que quizá vendrías;…pasa por fa…- iba a tomar su mano para invitarla a pasar, pero Solan se interpuso para luego dirigir una mirada amenazante al pelinegro…

…Serena sujetó la mano de Solan -…esta bien,…es un amigo…-…

…-…¿tú guardaespaldas?…- susurró Seiya entre dientes…

…la aludida negó con la cabeza -…el es Gepardo…-…

…-…¡¿Gepardo!…- oO¡¡ repitió Seiya -…¡¿el salvaje de la terraza!…-(Cap. 26) lo miró fijamente, tratando de reconocerlo -…¿se hizo cirugía plástica?…-…

Serena casi se atraganta, al recordar que Seiya de hecho conocía al verdadero Gepardo -"…mentir es malo,…¡mentir es malo!…"- aclaró su garganta tratando de no descubrirse -…no,…en realidad sólo sufrió un pequeño accidente…-…

…el chico de cabellos negros, observó de pies a cabeza al supuesto "Gepardo" -…sabes,…a pesar de todo, quedaste bastante bien…- le tendió la mano para saludarlo -…por lo visto,…también te teñiste el cabello…- nn!…

…-…Seiya…- musitó Yaten reprendiendo a su hermano por su indiscreción…

-…lo siento…- :p

…Solan devolvió el saludo, para luego volverse hacia Serena -…¿lo conozco?…-…

…-…no preguntes…- respondió la aludida, apenas con un susurro…

«…Eternia - Tierras de Cygne…»

…-…¡¡¡Puño de Viento!…-…

…un delgado haz de luz atravesó las tranquilas aguas del lago Ellan, dividiéndolo al instante en dos partes, ambas, comenzaron a elevarse a varios metros, descubriendo el lecho arenoso del lago…

…-…por los dioses Gepardo…- Aldor, quien había observado todo, se acercó al guerrero lentamente -…a este paso terminarás por destruir lo que nos queda de las tierras de Eternia…-…

…el aludido cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer toda su energía; el agua del lago, libre de la corriente que la aprisionaba, volvió a su lugar con un fuerte rugido -…lo que destruiré será el hielo que cubre los portales de Eternia…- respondió con firmeza; observó detenidamente la posición errónea con la que había empuñado su brazo…

…Aldor sujetó el brazo del que fuera su pupilo -…entonces,…ya lo has decidido:…desobedecerás las ordenes de Elessar…- corrigió la posición del brazo en unos grados…

…Gepardo, sin responder, concentró nuevamente su energía -…¡¡¡Puño de Viento!…- las aguas del lago fueron nuevamente divididas, pero esta vez, la corriente resultante formó dos enormes remolinos, que se elevaron hasta perderse de vista…

…el emisario aither suspiró resignadamente -"…adiós al lago Ellan…"-…

…satisfecho, Gepardo aflojó sus brazos, mientras retiraba las vendas que cubrían los puños de sus manos -…parece que nadie ha comprendido la magnitud del peligro que significa Solan…- indicó después de unos instantes…

…-…el peligro es menor, comparado con la posibilidad de que la Nada tenga a su alcance a tú protegida…-…

…-…viene siendo lo mismo…- el guerrero tomó aire -…se dice que Solan es el comandante más cercano a la Nada,…no sólo por la lealtad con la que se le debe,…sino por los poderes que posee…- fijó su mirada en Ventus; su espada se encontraba a unos metros,…clavada firmemente en el suelo -…no en vano, pudo asesinar al Príncipe Endimión,…y no olvides, que poco le faltó para hacer lo mismo con Lord Elessar…- miró de nueva cuenta a Aldor -…no pienso arriesgarme…- iba a agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los cascos de un caballo galopando a toda velocidad…

…el animal, pasó a varios metros de donde ambos se encontraban, sin embargo Gepardo pudo distinguir claramente la silueta de un jinete envuelto con una de las capas aither…

…-…es Ellan…- musitó Aldor, reconociendo el aura de la Dama…

…Gepardo caminó hacia su espada despreocupadamente -…pero,…¿a dónde irá?…y sin escolta…-…

…Aldor, ajeno al comentario de Gepardo, apretó sus puños -…a entregar las Tierras de Cygne…- susurró, repitiendo los pensamientos de la Dama -…no puede ser,…¡¡debo detenerla!…-…

…Gepardo lo miró confundido…

…-…¡¡ve por Lord Elessar!…-…

…-…pero Aldor…- el guerrero observó a la Dama, para luego, mirar de nueva cuenta al emisario aither -…¿qué es lo que sucede?…-…

…-…Ellan se someterá a la voluntad de Saba,…a cambio de la vida de Elessar…-…

…-…¡¡¿qué!…-…

…-…no hay tiempo que perder…- Aldor señaló en dirección hacia la villa aither -…¡¡vuela Gepardo,…o todo estará perdido!…-…

«…Pista de Hielo - Japón…»

…-…sí,…y yo,…soy la mamá de Tarzán…- musitó uno de los organizadores del concierto mientras observaba a un preocupado señor Kido…

…-…no, usted noooo entiende;…cuando digo que no habrá concierto,…es: porque efectivamente NO habrá concierto…- insistió el manager, intentando convencer a su interlocutor…

…-…aja…- el aludido lanzó al representante una mirada de: "sí,…cómo no…"…

…-…bien, si no quiere cancelar el concierto,…tendrá una pista de hielo, con un lindo escenario pero vacío,…V-A-C-Í-O…- Kido dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse en ese momento del lugar…

…-…¡¡espere!…- el organizador negó con la cabeza, sin poder asimilar lo que Kido acababa de decirle -…disculpe ESE-ES-SU problema…- fue acercando su dedo al rostro del manager -…yo pongo el lugar, usted a los artistas;…yo promociono el evento, USTED PONE A LOS ARTISTAS;…yo vendo los boletos, **USTED PONE A LOS ARTISTAS**…- tronó los dedos -…finichi todos contentos y felices…-…

…-…no hay remedio con usted…- ¬¬¡¡…

…-…¡por supuesto que hay remedio!…- insistió el histérico hombre, sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire -…quiero a la tal Elis, y a sus "tres chai's" arriba del escenario en dos minutos, DOS MINUTOS,…no me interesa si cantan la macarena, o el himno nacional,…¡¡los quiero arriba!…-…

…-…¡¿es qué NO ENTIENDE!…- Kido fuera de sus casillas, sujetó sus cabellos -…no puedo poner a los artistas porque "la tal Elis" esta perdida,…PERDIDA,…**PERDIDA**…- Kido giró, decidido a alejarse del lunático, al hacerlo se topó con el rostro de los hermanos Kou,…a unos cuantos metros venía Serena y Solan -…encontrada…-…

…-…lamento el retraso…- musitó Serena, intentando librarse del acoso de un par de insistentes maquillistas -…¿todo bien?…-…

…-…ahora: sí…- el hombre con el que Kido había estado discutiendo se acercó nuevamente al manager -…he ahí a: su diva perdida… y sus "tres chai´s"…-…

…-…Lights…- ¬¬! corrigió Yaten entre dientes…

…-…como sea,…no estoy a dieta - el organizador miró de nueva cuenta a Kido -…ahora súbalos al escenario y que comiencen a cantar…- sin más dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia las taquillas…

…-…¡¡pero que tipo!…- ¬¬ exclamó Taiki -…¡¿qué se cree!…-…

…Yaten suspiró ñn -…un organizador "parido por los dioses"…-…

…Kido inmediatamente hizo a un lado a los maquillistas, para poder acercarse a Serena -…pero Elis,…¿dónde te habías metido?…- sujetó sus manos…

…-"…Elis…"- Solan llevó sus manos a su cabeza al sentir una fuerte punzada…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 24)_

"…_-…mi señora, permítame ir…- pidió Solan interrumpiendo a Saba -…yo le traeré a la Princesa Elisis…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…¿estas bien?…- desde algún punto lejano, Solan pudo escuchar la voz de Serena…

…-…yo…- el aludido apenas y reunió fuerzas, para obligarse a abrir sus ojos, los fijó en el rostro de la chica frente a el -…yo…- guardó silencio al sentir nuevamente la punzada…

…-…por Dios…- Serena tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que cayera al suelo…

…-…creo que lo mejor será llamar al médico…- intervino Kido ayudando a Serena…

…-…no,…estoy bien…- indicó Solan volviendo a sostenerse por sí mismo…

…-…no lo pareces muchacho…- miró a Taiki -…ve por el doc…-…

…-…no,…en verdad no es necesario…- Serena se volvió hacia su manager;…no podía darse el lujo de que un médico revisara a su invitado "eterniano" -…sólo debo llevarlo a la residencia, para que descanse…-…

…Solan sujetó el hombro de su "hermana" -…y,…¿y,…lo que… tenías que hacer?…-…

…la joven de cabellos dorados sonrió, y negó con la cabeza -…no im…- fue interrumpida por Kido…

…-…por eso no hay problema,…uno de los chóferes de la empresa te llevará a la residencia…-…

…Serena afirmó con la cabeza -…en verdad se lo agradecería…-….

«…a las afueras de la ciudad…»

…-…¿Mercury?…-…

…-…sólo faltan unos metros…- respondió la Sailor del Agua, revisando detalladamente la zona con su visor…

…-…¿estas segura?…- Saturn cruzó los brazos -…ya me cansé…-…

…Uranus la miró -…lo ves,…debiste quedarte haciendo la tarea…-…

…-…esto es extraño…- interrumpió Mercury, parando repentinamente…

…-…¿qué parte?…- cuestionó Mars -…¿que Jotaru haya venido, o que no haya hecho la tarea?…-…

…-…ninguna de las dos…- ¬¬¡¡ Amy guardó su visor para comprobar lo que había estado viendo con sus propios ojos -…es extraño que el enemigo haya escogido este lugar para atacar…-…

…-…¿Mercury?…- insistió Neptun…

…-…creo que encontré a la víctima…- respondió, señalando a un deportista que yacía escondido entre los arbustos…

…-…no parece haber sido atacado por el enemigo…- susurró Jupiter acercándose a la víctima…

…Venus afirmó con la cabeza -…más bien parece un asalto…-…

…_decenas de pájaros levantaron el vuelo simultáneamente, agitando las ramas de los árboles a su paso…_

…Plut, quien había permanecido en silencio, pudo sentir como la piel se le erizaba…

…_un solitario siseo, y un instante después miles de flechas salieron disparadas de todas direcciones hacia ellas… _

…-…¡¡SALTEN AHORA!…-…

…-…¡¡Sailor Moon!…-…

«…Pista de Hielo…»

…-…no te preocupes Bombón, tú amigo se repondrá pronto…- musitó Seiya mientras subían al escenario…

…Serena asintió ligeramente, para luego caminar al centro del escenario, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten también tomaron sus lugares; la joven de cabellos dorados suspiró, fijando su mirada en los cientos de personas que había frente a ella,…en verdad era agradable observar sin ser observada,…a veces,…la gente solía comportarse de maneras tan extrañas… y más en esos eventos…

…-"…¡¡Sailor Moon!…"-…

…-…Raye…- Serena tuvo que contener la respiración,…iba a soltar el micrófono, pero Seiya sujetó su mano impidiendo que este cayera al suelo…

…-…¿estas bien Bombón?…- el chico de cabellos negros fijó su mirada en el rostro de "Elis"…

…-…yo…- la aludida volvió a la realidad, al escuchar que el publico comenzaba a corear el nombre del grupo…

…-…¿Bombón?…- insistió Seiya -…¿estas bien?…-…

…Serena sonrió lo mejor que pudo -…sí,…es solo… que estoy un poco nerviosa…-…

…el pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza, comprendiendo -…tranquila,…estoy seguro que lo harás bien…-hizo una pausa -…además ya has hecho esto antes,…sólo respira profundo,…¿de acuerdo?…-…

…-…de acuerdo…- Serena tomó aire, cerró los ojos;…a pesar de eso pudo percibir cuando los potentes reflectores iluminaron el escenario;…sin otro remedio tomó aire una vez más para así comenzar a cantar… y al mismo tiempo concentrar su energía…

_Hitogomi ni kieteyuku, ( Disappearing into a crowd )_

_Senaka ni mukatte te wo futta, ( I waved my hand to your turned back )_

_Kinou made ga uso mitai ni mieru, ( Until yesterday, this all seemed like it wasn't true )_

…Seiya, pudo percibir enseguida la cálida energía que comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rubios;…la misma energía que tanto le recordaba a su Princesa,…una energía poderosa pero a la vez sumamente cálida;…intercambió miradas de confusión con sus intrigados hermanos…

_Namida deru hodo waratte, ( Laughing so hard that I cried )_

_Te wo tsunai de mitsume aeba, ( When we join hands and I gaze into your eyes )_

_Itsumo (anata no) nioi (kasukani), ( Always (your) fragrance (so faintly) )_

_Mune wo setsunaku shita, ( Tears at the strings of my heart )_

«»

…-…y todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar…- susurró irónicamente Iron Mouse;…observó como las ocho sailors comenzaban su descenso…

…-…¡¿quién eres tú!…- cuestionó Venus, una vez en el suelo…

…-…no tengo tiempo para presentaciones ridículas…- Iron Mouse tronó los dedos;…unos sesenta lithers aparecieron de la nada para rodear por completo a las scouts -…fueron muy astutas,…pero no podrán saltar por siempre…-…

…las sailors retrocedieron lentamente hasta quedar espalda con espalda…

…-….e… estamos rodeadas… por esas cosas…- musitó Saturn…

…-…lithers…- masculló Mars apretando sus puños, señaló a Iron Mouse -…¡¡¿y crees que con esas cosas inútiles podrás vencernos!…-…

…-…Raye… esas cosas nos ponen en completa d-e-s-v-e-n-t-a-j-a…- indicó Jupiter entre dientes…

…-…por supuesto que las vencerán…- la sailor de cabellos grises sonrió con malicia -…y más rápido de lo que creen;…sin ustedes interponiéndose a cada paso que doy: podré encontrar las Semillas Estelares sin ninguna dificultad…-…

…-…¡¡sobre nuestro cadáver!…- exclamó Venus, miró a las inners decididamente,…ellas, afirmaron con la cabeza…

…-...¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!...-…

…-...¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!...-…

…-…¡no!…- Uranus intentó detenerlas pero fue demasiado tarde…

…-...¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!...-…

…-...¡Tormenta de hojas de roble de Jupiter!...-…

…las inners lanzaron sus ataques, estos lograron derribar a algunos de sus enemigos pero en cuestión de segundos sus propios poderes regresaron hacia ellas, acompañados por varios rayos de color oscuro…

…-…¡¡Mars,…¡¡Jupiter!…- Sailor Saturn observó impotentemente, como la Sailor del Fuego era derribada al igual que el resto las inners por los ataques de los lithers;…las cuatro scouts fueron lanzadas hasta los pies de las outhers…

…-…y ahora:…el golpe de gracia…- uno de los lithers señaló nuevamente a las inners…

…Uranus y Neptun se interpusieron enseguida -…¡¡Tierra,…Tiembla!…-…

…-…¡¡Maremoto de Neptuno!…-…

…ambos poderes se unieron, formando uno solo, sin embargo el grupo de los lithers al que iba dirigido, lo detuvo con sus propios ataques…

…-…pero que…- Uranus apretó sus puños con desesperación…

…-…no puede ser,…son más poderosos…-…exclamó Michiru…

…-…así es,…estos chicos aprenden rápido…- Iron Mouse sonrió, bastante satisfecha;…miró a los lithers -…bien,…¡lo dejo en sus manos,…¡¡que lo disfruten!…- y sin más dio media vuelta para así desaparecer…

…-…Uranus…-…

…-…¡¡Tierra,…Tiembla!…-…

…-…¡¡mueran!…-…

«»

…Serena entreabrió los ojos, ubicando perfectamente la posición de sus sailors y a cada lither…

«»

…-…no… ¡¡Haruka,…Michiru!…- sollozó Jotaru,…al ver que por fin habían logrado derribarlas;…los lithers se acercaron unos cuantos metros…

…-…seis y sobran dos…- susurró uno de ellos sacando su arco, enseguida fue imitado por el resto de sus compañeros…

…Saturn y Plut empuñaron sus cetros, en un vano intento por detener los ataques, y así proteger a sus amigas…

…-…es el fin…- musitó la pequeña de cabellos negros, sujetando la mano de la Sailor del Tiempo…

Wagamama mo shitashi tsumaranai KENKA mo shita 

_( Even though we've acted selfishly, and we've had petty arguments )_

Aenaku naru hi ga kuru koto mo shiranai de 

_( I never thought the day we couldn't be together would ever come for us )_

…Haruka cerró los ojos,…dejándose llevar por la hermosa voz que comenzaba a arrullarla y al mismo tiempo tranquilizarla -…¿pue… den… oírlo?…-…

…Jotaru sonrió al reconocer la silueta que se había materializado frente a ellas en cuestión de instantes -…es… ella…-…

…-…¡¡ELISIS!…- al verla los lithers no solo dispararon sus flechas, al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus ataques…

…Eternal Sailor Moon levantó uno de sus brazos -…¡¡¡Viento de Defensa!…- esta vez una especie de ventisca blanca empezó surgir de su mano…

_Ano hi oikakete, (That day, after it, I'm running )_

_Kimochi no subete wo uchiaketara, ( When we can open all our feelings up to each other )_

_Kaze mo sora mo mada, ( The wind, the sky, still )_

_Futari dake wo tsutsundeta, ( Wrapped around us, alone together )_

«»

…Serena cerró sus ojos concentrando aún más su energía, una especie de aurora blanquecina, invisible al ojo humano, comenzó a rodear su cuerpo….

«»

…Darien apareció en uno de los soportes del techo de la pista de hielo -…con que eres tú…- llevó su mano derecha a su pecho al sentir nuevamente el dolor en su corazón -…¡¿porque!…-…

_Ashita no koto omottara, ( When I think about our tomorrow )_

_Kimochi ga sukoshi mae wo muku, ( And facing up to our true feelings )_

_Kitto (dokokani) tsuzuku (chiisana), ( Surely (somewhere) we will keep (on this small) )_

_Michi wo aruiteyukou, ( Path, walking on ahead )_

«»

…la ventisca comenzó a expandirse absorbiendo no solo cada una de las flechas, sino deteniendo al mismo tiempo todo el poder que a los lithers se les ocurría lanzar…

_Hitori kiri ni natta, ( Now I am all by myself )_

_Aitai yoru ni tsunaida, ( Tied to the night, wanting to be with you )_

_Kotoba no RAIN mo_

Ima wa mou todokanai 

_( All my lines of words, now they just do not reach you anymore )_

«»

…-"…¡¿por qué!…"- Darien apretó sus puños con odio -"…¡¡¿por qué!…"-…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 21)_

"…_Darien tomó aire -...te amo,...no lo olvides...- sujetó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos, para ver sus intensos ojos azules una vez más -...ten cuidado,...por favor...-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

_Ano hi dakishimeta, ( That day, we were in each other's arms )_

_Shiawase wo kesshite wasurenai de, ( That defined our happiness, do not forget )_

…-…¡¡no lo soporto!…- Darien cubrió sus oídos con sus manos -…cállate,…¡¡cállate!…- a pesar de eso, la voz de aquella chica seguía llegando hasta su corazón;…agitado se volvió una vez más hacia ella… desesperado,…sin más la señaló -…muere…-…

«…a las afueras de la ciudad…»

…-…no puede ser…- musitó Saturn, al ver los cientos de flechas, regadas por cada centímetro del suelo…

…la ventisca fue disolviéndose lentamente, agitando suavemente las ramas de los árboles alrededor…

…Serena fijó su mirada en los lithers,…apenas los señaló, y estos, aterrados, dieron media vuelta, para emprender la huída…

…-…pero…- Jupiter intrigada observó como Eternal Sailor Moon, después de unos instantes,…regresaba telepáticamente la Semilla Estelar al cuerpo de la víctima…

…la Sailor del Fuego sonrió -…Serena…-…

…-…¿están bien?…- la aludida se volteo hacia sus sailors,…pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar el primer paso se desvaneció con el aire…

«…Pista de Hielo…»

…-"…muere…"-…

_Totemo suki ni natta, ( I fell so in love with you )_

_Ano toki no jibun de iyou, ( I wish we could be like we were back then )_

…Seiya pudo escuchar claramente aquella voz;…sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta que se encontraba encima de los soportes del techo, esta señalaba con firmeza a Serena…

…_el micrófono cayó al suelo con un sonido seco,…segundos después la música terminó con un abrupto silencio…_

«»

…-…tonto…- Darien dio media vuelta para sin más desaparecer…

«»

…-…¡a un lado!…- exclamó Seiya saliendo del escenario con Serena en brazos…

…-…no puedes hacer eso,…¡¡no puedes hacer eso!…- gritó el organizador al borde de la histeria…

…-…¡pero por Dios!…- el señor Kido intentó interponerse para detenerlo -…¡¡Seiya!…-…

…-…¡debo sacarla de aquí!…- explicó el pelinegro evadiendo sin dificultad a su manager;…siguió el camino hasta llegar a la parte más lejana del estacionamiento;…recorrió con la mirada el lugar,…asegurándose de haber perdido a la extraña silueta -…¿Bombón?…- susurró intentando despertarla…

…-…veo que eres muy observador muchacho…- susurró Darien, apareciendo a unos cuantos metros…

Seiya depositó a "Elis" en el suelo, para luego ponerse en guardia -…¡¿qué es lo que quieres!…- cuestionó sujetando su broche transformador…

…el aludido sonrió despectivamente -…eso es algo que no te incumbe…- levantó una de sus manos para señalar a Serena nuevamente -…ahora,…muévete, o muere…-…

…-…¡¡intenta ponerle un dedo encima!…-…

…-…¡¡Seiya!…-…

…la voz de sus hermanos lo hizo desviar la mirada por algunos instantes;…Taiki, y Yaten venían saliendo de la pista, seguidos por Kido;…cuando se volvió para mirar al extraño,…este había desaparecido…

…-…Seiya…- insistió Taiki alcanzándolo,…sujetó el brazo de su hermano…

…-…¿qué fue lo que sucedió?…- cuestionó Kido…

…Seiya negó con la cabeza -…sólo… un tipo loco,…exigiendo un autógrafo…- mintió…

…-…tipo loco…- repitió Yaten cruzando los brazos -…eso es lo que TÚ parecías…-…

…-…¿acaso no lo vieron?…- preguntó el pelinegro mirando fijamente a sus hermanos -…quería lastimarla…-…

…-…Seiya,…¿a que te…- Kido guardó silencio al escuchar que Elis recobraba el sentido, se acercó a ella -…tranquila,…sólo respira…- musitó sosteniéndola para ayudarla a sentarse

…-…Bombón…-…

…Taiki también se acercó -…te sientes bien Elis…-…

…la aludida, afirmó con la cabeza;…tratando de tranquilizar a todos y al mismo tiempo de convencerse a sí misma…

«…Eternia - Tierras de Cygne…»

…la señora de las Tierras de Cygne, tuvo que detener a su caballo, al divisar que alguien se había interpuesto en el camino -…Aldor…- susurró reconociendo al emisario…

…-…milady…-…

…el caballo de la Dama reparó nerviosamente, provocando que la capa de Ellan cayera por su espalda;…Aldor se quedó estático al ver que la Dama en verdad llevaba "la tiara" de las tierras de Cygne;…la tiara que representaba "el poder" sobre Cygne…

…negó con la cabeza -…milady,…por favor…-…

…-…hazte a un lado Aldor…- ordenó ella con firmeza…

…el emisario sin otra opción se hinco frente a la dama -…milady,…se lo suplico…- la miró a los ojos -…no sabe lo que hace,…¡¡Saba no respeta promesas o tratos!…-…

…la Dama sin responder cubrió su rostro de nueva cuenta -…he tomado una decisión…- bajó la mirada -…y no daré marcha atrás…- evadió al emisario para seguir su camino hacia el portal…

…-…¡Ellan!…-…

«…Pista de Hielo - Japón…»

…-…por favor linda, debería revisarte un médico…- insistió Kido al ver que "Elis" se ponía de pie…

…-…en verdad estoy bien…- la aludida sonrió -…créame, no es nada serio,…es sólo que se me olvidó respirar…- nn¡¡…

…-…pero Bom…-…

…su conversación fue repentinamente interrumpida por el chirriar de llantas de un deportivo amarillo, este se detuvo a unos cuantos metros;…Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna bajaron de el…

…-…¡¿dónde esta!…- cuestionó Haruka secamente, miró a los hermanos Kou…

…Yaten, Taiki y Kido permanecieron en silencio…

…el pelinegro se volvió hacia la recién llegada -…oye,…creo que deberías cal…-…

…-…Seiya…- interrumpió Serena;...lentamente caminó para quedar frente a la joven de cabellos castaños;…la miró unos segundos para después bajar la mirada…

…la Sailor de Viento en absoluto silencio se acercó a ella, para sin más abofetearla…

…-…¡¡Haruka!…-…

…-…pero,…¡¿cómo te atreves!…- Seiya se lanzó contra Haruka sujetándola por la camisa -…¡eres un cobarde!…-…

**Notas**

…nn bueno después de unas cuantas semanitas: estoy de regreso, me voy a cansar de pedir disculpas jeje nn¡¡, pero la univ y el trabajo me dejan poco tiempo para escribir, y si a eso le suman que tengo que rogarle a mi "muso de la inspiración" que me visite… pues ya se pueden imaginar los resultados T T;…en fin pasemos a los agradecimientos… 

**Yuriko Himura, Silver Moonlight, Jaz, Monikirie Potter, Mocyamidala, Pola Kaiou, Serena Tsuki, Abda, Hechizera Leisa, Lianzodiac**

…bueno muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, y a los que no los dejan, gracias por leer las locuras de esta escritora … aprovechando quiero mandar saludos a algunas personitas, que ahora no las leí, pero se que de todas maneras andan por ahí ;p Marina, Lupita, Neogaby, Kendra Duvoa, Ireth (¬¬ espero no haber olvidado a nadie) ojalá estén bien y ojalá les agrade el capi…

Con cariño

Aisha

Canciones: Déjame Estar - Diego Torres Kaze mo, Sora mo, Kitto - Sailor Stars Ending/ Sailor Moon Stars Music Collection 1 


	31. Verdades

…_en el capítulo anterior…_

…_-…¡¡ve por Lord Elessar!…-…_

…_Gepardo observó a la Dama, para luego, mirar de nueva cuenta al emisario aither -…¿qué es lo que sucede?…-…_

…_-…Ellan se someterá a la voluntad de Saba,…a cambio de la vida de Elessar…-…_

…_-…¡¡¿qué!…-…_

…_-…no hay tiempo que perder…- Aldor señaló en dirección hacia la villa aither -…¡¡vuela Gepardo,…o todo estará perdido!…-…_

_«…Pista de Hielo - Japón…»_

…_-…¡¿dónde esta!…- cuestionó Haruka secamente, miró a los hermanos Kou…_

…_Yaten, Taiki y Kido permanecieron en silencio…_

…_el pelinegro se volvió hacia la recién llegada -…oye,…creo que deberías cal…-…_

…_-…Seiya…- interrumpió Serena;...lentamente caminó para quedar frente a la joven de cabellos castaños;…la observó unos segundos para después bajar la mirada… _

…_la Sailor de Viento en absoluto silencio se acercó a ella, para sin más abofetearla…_

…_-…¡¡Haruka!…-… _

**Sailor Moon Aeternus**

CAPITULO XXXI - Verdades

«…Eternia - Tierras de Phoenix…»

"…_el tiempo… viene y va, …fluye tal cual como simple caudal de agua,…insensible a las alegrías… insensible a las tristezas;…transcurre constante… perdiéndose en la eternidad,…y cuando menos lo esperamos regresa… …para recordarnos lo que dejamos atrás…"_

…los ojos color miel de Ellan se fijaron en la ahora desierta villa aither de Phoenix,…las otrora hermosas construcciones parecían haber perdido su brillo bajo la obscura bruma que ahora cubría el cielo por completo…

…-…quien lo diría…-…

…la Dama aither apretó sus puños,…al reconocer el inconfundible tono de voz…

…un extraño resplandor apareció a unos cuantos metros, para en cuestión de segundos convertirse en una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos,…ella sonrió ligeramente -…dime querida …¿acaso has venido tú misma a darme el recorrido inaugural?…-…

…la aludida se volvió hacia la recién llegada -…Saba… sabes bien… porque estoy aquí…- descubrió su rostro, dejando expuesta la tiara de oro blanco que ceñía en su frente…

…Saba la observó algunos instantes para luego darle la espalda -…las Tierras de Cygne… a cambio de la vida de Elessar…- negó con la cabeza en forma sarcástica -…si él lo supiera… estaría tan decepcionado de ti…-…

…la Dama aither apretó los labios y desvió la mirada -…ahora eso… ya no tiene importancia…-…

…-…Ellan,…Ellan…- la mujer de cabellos rojizos tomó aire -…dime,…¿por qué habría de aceptar el trato?…- la sonrisa irónica volvió a sus labios -…después de todo,…al venir aquí… ya has condenado a las tierras que siempre protegiste…-…

…-…y a estas…-…

…la Nada guardó silencio,…se volvió hacia ella,…intrigada por su respuesta…

…-…no vacilé en ofrecerte a Cygne,…pero tampoco lo haré si debo destruir a Phoenix para detenerte…-…

…la aludida permaneció en silencio al comprender sus palabras,…pasados algunos instantes apretó sus puños de manera nerviosa;…después de todo… la aither frente a ella, junto con el propio Elessar y el Señor de las Tierras de Derk (Dragón), habían logrado encerrarla en la Isla de Agua durante miles de años…

…-…mi señora…- fueron interrumpidas por Elium, quien atravesó los pasillos de la villa para llegar hasta la mujer de cabellos rojizos y así susurrarle unas cuantas palabras…

…Saba sonrió,…recuperando la seguridad -…vaya… parece que el Príncipe de la Tierra será de más utilidad que el propio Solan…- rió sarcásticamente, al ver que ahora el semblante de Ellan era el que se llenaba con preocupación…

…-…¿entonces?…-…

…la aludida afirmó con la cabeza -…estas en lo correcto,…la oportunidad que Elessar me dio fue… única…- hizo una pausa -…y ahora… todas las circunstancias se han puesto a mi favor…-…

…la Dama negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la guardia -…no puede ser…-…

…-…sin la protección de su padre… Elisis es presa fácil…- elevó su mirada como si pudiera enfocar las estrellas a través de la espesa bruma que cubría el cielo -…quizá sea incapaz de sentir rencor por su propia cuenta… pero con un poco de ayuda… todo será cuestión de tiempo…-…

…-…entonces… los portales…-…

…-…¡¡son inútiles!…- en cuestión de segundos Saba concentró todo su poder para luego lanzarlo de lleno contra Ellan…

…-…¡¡escudo de hielo!…-…

…un intenso resplandor cubrió la villa, derribando algunas de las construcciones y varios de los árboles aledaños,…antes de que el ataque hubiera desaparecido por completo, Saba caminó hacia un punto en especial -…sabes en realidad,…nunca me ha gustado sentirme presionada…- bajó la mirada para encontrar a Ellan a sus pies, la sujetó del cuello para levantarla y así hacer que reaccionara….

…-…Elisis… nunca… caerá ante ti…-…

…_**-…obsérvalo tú misma…-…**_

«…Japón…»

…-…¡¡Haruka!…-…

…-…pero,…¡¿cómo te atreves!…- Seiya se lanzó contra Haruka, la sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, mientras preparaba su puño -…¡eres un cobarde!…-…

…-…¡¡no!…- Serena inmediatamente se interpuso entre ambos, tomó las manos de Seiya para tratar de liberar a su guerrera -…por favor …Seiya…-…

…él, la miró confundido -…pero Bombón…-…

…la aludida negó con la cabeza, indicando que no tenía sentido discutir -…Seiya,…Haruka tiene razón,…yo…-…

…el pelinegro apretó sus puños -…con razón o no,…¡¡eso no se hace!…- señaló a la joven de cabellos castaños -…¡y menos con una mujer!…-…

…-…entonces no te atreverás a tocarla…- musitó Serena volviendo a interponerse…

…-…¡¿qué!…- Seiya confundido, miró a Haruka, fue entonces que pudo distinguir los inconfundibles rasgos que delineaban la silueta del cuerpo de una mujer -…el,…¡es: ella!…- oO¡¡

…-…no puede ser…- masculló un Yaten casi atónito…

…la Sailor del Viento, sin tomar importancia al pequeño descubrimiento del pelinegro cerró los ojos después de unos segundos -…Serena sube al auto…- indicó con tono seco…

…Seiya, aún indignado, se volvió hacia la joven de cabellos castaños, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, fue interrumpido por el organizador del evento…

…-…¡Elis,…**¡ELIS!**…-…

…todos volvieron su mirada, para encontrar al tipo saliendo de la pista de hielo en donde se había realizado el concierto…

…-…¡¡no pueden hacer eso!…- agregó al borde de la histeria -…ella tiene que…- exclamó señalando acusadoramente a Seiya, se volvió hacia Michiru -…¡y usted, ¡¡se suponía que debía tocar en el…- se volvió hacia Kido incapaz de terminar las oraciones -…¡¡pero haga algo!…-…

…Kido sonrió forzadamente -…no creo que después de lo sucedido, sea difícil convencer al público que Elis se encuentra "indispuesta" para continuar con el concierto…-…

…-…¡¡ESO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO!…- ¬¬!

…Setsuna negó con la cabeza, se volvió hacia Serena -…vamos…- musitó con toda la intención de escoltarla hasta el auto…

"…_**-…¿qué es esto,…¿la Princesa,…siguiendo órdenes de SUS sailors?…-…"**_

…Serena se detuvo en seco, llevó sus manos a su frente, tratando de sacar la voz y la extraña sensación en su mente…

"…_**-…¿en verdad?…-…"**_

…-…vámonos…- insistió la Sailor del Tiempo, iba a sujetar a su Princesa por el brazo, pero se detuvo al sentir que una especie de descarga rechazaba su mano -"…pero…"- fijó su mirada en el rostro de la joven de cabellos rubios, sus ojos repentinamente habían sido envueltos por una especie de bruma púrpura…

…-…en realidad…- Serena sonrió irónicamente -…parece que todos han decidido excepto yo…-…

…una Haruka bastante enojada se volteo hacia ella -…Bombón…-…

…el organizador del evento se lanzó a los pies de Serena -…¡¡no podemos devolver la taquilla!…- imploró a punto de besar sus pies -…por favor,…¡¡por favor!…-…

…la aludida lo miró altivamente -…de acuerdo…- sonrió con sarcasmo -…terminaremos su concierto…-…

…el hombre sonrió, bastante satisfecho, elevó sus brazos al cielo -…¡¡hasta que alguien entra en cordura!…-…

…-…pero…- Seiya guardó silencio mientras observaba como Elis comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la pista de hielo…

...-…ni siquiera lo pienses…- susurró la Guardiana del Tiempo interponiéndose en el camino de Serena…

…la joven de cabellos rubios se detuvo, miró a Plut, retándola abiertamente, para después voltearse hacia la sailor de cabellos turquesa -…vamos Michiru…- acomodó sus cabellos con cierta soberbia -…¿no tendrás miedo de tocar a dueto conmigo?…- rió -…¿o sí?…-…

«…Eternia - Tierras de Cygne…»

…_-"…Elessar…"-…_

…el Lord aither se volvió al escuchar su nombre en el susurro del viento, se puso de pie, para luego caminar hasta una de las hermosas terrazas del lugar…

…_-"…perdóname…"-…_

…el tranquilo silencio en que se encontraba la villa aither, fue interrumpido por el sonido de los cascos de un caballo…

…Gepardo atravesó a toda velocidad los pasillos que recorrían la villa aither,…se detuvo al divisar a su señor -…¡¡milord!…- desmontó para en cuestión de segundos saltar al balcón y caer frente a Elessar…

…él Lord negó con la cabeza -…Gepardo… las escaleras no están de ador…- guardó silencio al darse cuenta que algo en verdad inquietaba a su guerrero -…Ellan…- susurró, leyendo sus pensamientos…

…el aludido afirmó con la cabeza -…espero que Aldor haya podido detenerl…- interrumpió sus palabras al sentir que Elessar había dejado de escucharlo -…¿milord?...-…

…-…has que evacuen las Tierras de Cygne inmediatamente…-…

…-…pero milord…-…

…-…da la alerta a Lord Eldair…-…

…el guerrero siguió a Elessar, mientras este comenzaba a descender de prisa las escaleras -…¿el Señor de las Tierras de Derk?…-…

…el Lord se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia el -…Gepardo,…¡no tienes mucho tiempo!…- sujetó las riendas del caballo de su guerrero para luego montarlo…

…-…¿y usted… y la Dama Ellan?…-…

…Elessar desvió la mirada, sin más dio media vuelta para incitar al caballo a alejarse a toda velocidad de la villa aither…

«…Japón…»

…-…esto es ridículo…- musitó Haruka, observando como Serena terminaba de subir al escenario, seguida por Michiru, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, este, como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras se detuvo para luego acercársele…

…la observó durante algunos segundos, recordando y tratando de aceptar las palabras de Bombón -"…es-sólo-una-linda-chica-es-solo-una linda e **inofensiva **chica…"…-…

…la joven de cabellos castaños se volvió hacia él -…¡¡¿y!…- ¬¬…

…Seiya sonrió lo mejor que pudo ñn¡¡ -…Michiru-dijo-que-tocabas-el-piano…-…

…-…Michiru suele decir muchas cosas…-…

…-…Haruka…- nn¡¡ -…sólo esta tratando de ser amable…- susurró entre dientes la Sailor del Tiempo, sonrió bastante divertida; en verdad era difícil distinguir que era lo que más le molestaba a la Guerrera del Viento: el hecho de que Serena la hubiera desobedecido o que la propia Michiru no hubiera acatado sus ordenes.

…-…bueno,…estaba pensando…- Seiya tomó aire -…si Taiki toma la batería,…quizá tú… podrías…-

…antes de que el lograra terminar, la aludida le dirigió una mirada asesina -…ni lo pienses…-…

nn¡¡ -…pero ya estas aquí…-…

…-…¡¡la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por esa chiquilla insolente!…-…

…-…¿Bombón?…-…

Haruka cruzó los brazos tratando de mantenerse calmada -…vine por ella,…no a cumplirle sus caprichos…-…

…-…pero…-…

«»

…-…creo que lo mejor será un fondo con un tono ligero…- comentó Taiki observando como Yaten terminaba de afinar su guitarra…

…el aludido lo miro -…si tu lo…- guardó silencio al escuchar un grito inconfundible, ambos voltearon justo a tiempo para observar como Seiya aterrizaba de bruces en el suelo para luego deslizarse hasta sus pies…

…-…bueno…- nn¡¡ -…dice que no viene…-…

…el joven de cabellos castaños sonrió irónicamente -…en realidad Seiya…- señaló con la mirada a las dos violinistas -…no creo que necesiten de mucho acompañamiento…-…

…el pelinegro suspiró resignadamente mientras tomaba su lugar, Taiki y Yaten se acomodaron a su lado, mientras Michiru y Serena se habían ubicado en extremos opuestos del escenario…

…_-…damas y caballeros, en atención a ustedes, nuestros artistas han decidido continuar con el concierto de la inauguración de…-…_

…mientras el locutor seguía con las explicaciones y presentaciones; Michiru se preparó, posando el arco con delicadeza sobre las cuerdas del violín, observó de reojo a su Princesa, quien aún sostenía el instrumento, despreocupadamente contra su cadera…

…en cuestión de segundos los reflectores del lugar iluminaron la silueta de la joven de cabellos turquesa, al mismo tiempo que el silencio provocado por la expectación era interrumpido por la suave caricia del arco del violín contra sus propias cuerdas, las notas se unieron en una especie de cadencia que fue subiendo de tono hasta que sin más, todo volvió a quedar en silencio…

…los Three Lights entonces comenzaron a tocar, creando un acompañamiento agradable pero lo bastante suave para no opacar la voz de ambos instrumentos…

…Michiru se preparó de nueva cuenta al ver que la joven de cabellos rubios aún permanecía en la misma posición, pero antes de que siquiera intentara tocar, Serena le arrebató las notas…

«…Residencia Le Rivau - Japón…»

…-…¡¡me duele todo!…- T T exclamó Mina mientras entraba a la residencia seguida por el resto de las inners,…dio algunos pasos, para luego derrumbarse en las escaleras,…junto a ella se sentaron Lita y Amy…

…-…¿sucede algo Raye?…- cuestionó la joven de cabellos castaños al ver que la Sailor del Fuego permanecía de pie, observando fijamente el suelo…

…-…sólo… pensaba…- respondió la aludida con un susurro…

…oO -…¿pensar,…¿en qué?…-…

…la aludida tomó aire -…en que debimos acompañar a las outhers…-…

…la Sailor del Agua suspiró, mientras observaba a su amiga -…ellas dijeron que se encargarían…-…

…-…sí,…lo sé…- hizo una pausa, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada -…pero últimamente las cosas entre ellas y Serena… no han estado… muy…- guardó silencio al notar algo verdaderamente fuera de lo común: Ian se encontraba en el salón de recepción, observando con suma atención la chimenea…

…-…¿Ian?…- musitó mientras caminaba hacia el -…¿sucede algo?…- fue entonces que notó lo que el mayordomo realmente había estado mirando, el cuadro que había estado adornando la parte superior de la chimenea había sido sustituido por un retrato de un hombre con un pequeño…

…-…Ian… ¡compraste un nuevo cuadro para la chimenea!…- exclamó Mina entrando al salón, al igual que Lita y Amy -…¡que buen gusto tienes!…-…

…el aludido se volvió hacia las recién llegadas -…en realidad milady…- nn¡¡ -…lo traje de la residencia de Francia…- hizo una pausa, mientras volvía su atención de nueva cuenta hacia el cuadro -…creo que es de suma importancia que la srita. Le Rivau lo vea…-…

…la joven de cabellos rubios lo miró aún más intrigada -…¿Serena?… pero… ¿por qué?…-…

…-…porque… el pequeño es…- interrumpió Lita señalando al niño en el cuadro…

…-…es,…es Gepardo…- completó Amy…

«…Pista de Hielo…»

…Seiya y Yaten, bastante impresionados, dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos,…poco a poco el "acompañamiento" había ido quedando demás ante el "duelo" de ambas violinistas,…ambos instrumentos se contestaban una y otra vez, arrebatándose las notas y otras veces uniéndose en un mismo solo…

«»

…-…inaudito…- masculló Haruka al ver que Michiru en verdad comenzaba a tener dificultades para seguir a Serena -…no tenía idea que…-…

…-…Gepardo la instruyó en ese arte…- susurró Setsuna, adelantándose a sus palabras -…sin embargo,…hay algo más que guía sus manos…-…

…intrigada, la Sailor del Viento se volvió hacia la joven de cabellos verdes -…¿a qué te refieres…-…

…-…hay una extraña aura rodeando la energía de la Princesa…-…

…-…¿maligna?…-…

…-…agresiva…-…

…antes de que pudieran terminar su conversación, fueron interrumpidas por los cientos de aplausos que indicaban el termino del número, en cuestión de segundos, Yaten, Taiki y Michiru salieron del escenario…

…-…¿y Bombón?…- cuestionó Haruka acercándoseles…

…-…bajó por el otro lado del escenario…-…

«»

…-…¿segura que estas bien?…-…

…Serena se volvió hacia Seiya, quien bajaba las escaleras detrás de ella -…sí…- musitó mientras sonreía ligeramente;…la extraña sensación que había tenido hasta hacía unos instantes había desaparecido por completo… dejándola un poco aturdida…

…-…creo que necesitas descansar…- insistió el pelinegro…

…-…lo que necesita es obedecer a las personas que se preocupan por ella…-…

…-…Haruka… Setsuna…- la joven de cabellos rubios se detuvo en seco, negándose rotundamente a acercarse a las dos outhers…

…-…Preciosa,…no me hagas subir por ti…-…

…Seiya, temiendo otro enfrentamiento, sujetó a Serena para así acercarse a su oído -…Bombón… por favor… ve con ellas…- las miró de reojo, atento a sus miradas vigilantes -…sé que no están de muy buen humor… pero en verdad te quieren…-…

…la aludida lo observó, para luego fijar su mirada de nueva cuenta en ellas,…tomó aire admitiendo que el pelinegro estaba en lo correcto,…su comportamiento últimamente no había sido muy "razonable" para sus sailors, por lo que no podía acusarlas por haber perdido la paciencia;…vaciló algunos instantes para luego terminar de bajar los escalones…

…Setsuna suspiró aliviada al ver que la bruma en los ojos de su Princesa había desparecido por el momento -…iremos al vestidor para que te cambies…- susurró;…se volvió hacia Seiya, quien aún las observaba, y con un ligero gesto de agradecimiento comenzó a caminar guiando a su Princesa mientras Haruka las seguía por atrás…

«…Residencia Le Rivau…»

…-…¿Gepardo?…- repitió Mina, tratando de reconocer los rasgos del instructor de Serena…

…Ian tomó aire -…no,…en realidad no es el señor Gepardo…- hizo una pausa -…es su medio-hermano: Solan,…con el padre de ambos…-…

…-…¡¿Gepardo… tenía un hermano!…- oO cuestionó la chica de cabellos castaños…

…Ian asintió ligeramente -…lo tuvo,…aunque nuca supo de su existencia…-…

…-…¡¿cómo que lo tuvo!…- exclamó Mina tratando de comprender…

…el aludido bajó la mirada…

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. 28)

"…_-…si Gepardo aún es muy joven para empuñar la espada… entonces yo lo haré…-…_

…_Elessar se volteo para encontrar a un joven aither, de pie a unos cuantos metros -…Solan…- sonrió ligeramente, mientras lo sujetaba afectuosamente por los hombros -…por fin… has regresado…-…_

…_-…así es…- Solan cerró los ojos -…he venido para hacer pagar a los responsables por la muerte de Eliónos…-…_

…_el Lord bajó la mirada -…hasta ahora lo único que han traído las venganzas son inútiles perdidas de vida…-…_

…_-…no me pida que me quede con los brazos cruzados…- Solan apretó sus puños -…a pesar de todo lo sucedido… Eliónos también era mi padre…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…Ian fijó su mirada en las cuatro inners -…Solan partió tras los lithers que mataron a su padre, y tras Saba… pero… nunca regresó…-…

…-…¿murió?…- cuestionó la Sailor del Agua…

…el aludido negó con la cabeza,…apretó ligeramente sus puños -…juró lealtad a Saba… traicionando a todos…-…

…-…pero… ¡¿cómo pudo!…- exclamó Raye -…los lithers mataron a su padre…-…

…Lita asintió -…además estaba Gepardo,…su hermano…-…

…el mayordomo suspiró -…ni siquiera Lord Elessar pudo entenderlo,…quizá buscaba poder… la Nada lo hizo uno de sus comandantes: el tercero…-…

…Raye se quedó estática ante las palabras de Ian -"…¡el tercer comandante lither!…"-…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. 23)_

"…_Mars y Júpiter observaron como en cuestión de segundos Gepardo volvía a abalanzarse sobre Elium, lo levantó presionando su cuello con Ventus -…¡¡¿qué sucedió con él!…-…_

…_-…deberías respirar profundamente Gepardo…- replicó Elium irónicamente._

…_-…¡¡¡¿dónde esta!…-…_

…_-…sabes bien que no soy adivino,…podrías decirme a quien te refieres…-…_

_Gepardo exasperado lo lanzó al suelo para luego clavar a Ventus a unos centímetros del cuello del comandante lither -…¡¡sabes bien de quien hablo, ¡¡¿qué sucedió con él!…-…_

…_-…ah, ahora recuerdo…- Elium sonrió -…hablas de ese "Principito" de la Tierra…- hizo una pausa -…por desgracia no cayó bajó mi espada, pero dicen que le dio una buena batalla al tercer comandante de los lithers,…antes de morir…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

…-…después de eso no supe nada de él… hasta hace unos días…- las palabras de Ian regresaron a Raye a la realidad…

…-…¿hasta hace **unos** días?…- repitió Amy, al presentir que había algo más que el mayordomo aún callaba…

…la Sailor del Fuego se acercó a él -…¿Ian …porqué quieres que Serena vea el retrato?…-…

…el aludido suspiró, como si con eso se hubiera quitado un peso de encima -…porque estoy seguro de que milady ha encontrado a Solan…-…

…las sailors intercambiaron miradas, comprendiendo enseguida…

…Lita entreabrió la boca, tratando de decidir que decir -…¡¿quieres decir que el supuesto "aither" que Serena protege…-…

…OO Mina apretó los labios al ver que Ian comenzaba a asentir -…¡¡y que esta arriba en una de las habitaciones ES en realidad: Solan!…-

…-…y el asesino de Endimión…- Raye cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños …

«…Por la Noche…»

…-…¿dónde esta?…-…

…Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se detuvieron en las puertas del salón de recepción al ver que eran esperadas por las cuatro inners y Jotaru…

…Michiru sonrió con tranquilidad -…si te refieres a Preciosa…- ñn -…la dejamos en los jardines,…quería tomar un poco de aire…-…

…-…¿sucede algo?…- Haruka fijó su mirada en Jotaru, en busca de respuestas, pero al parecer la pequeña tampoco estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido…

…decidiéndose a hablar,…Raye tomó aire -…descubrimos algo…-…

…-…sobre el extraño que Serena tanto protege…- agregó Lita…

…-…el lither…- Haruka la miro intrigada,…comenzando a sospechar de que se trataba el asunto…

…-…¿en verdad lo es?…- cuestionó Michiru..

…la joven de cabellos tomó aire -…es más complicado aún…-…

«»

…-…Serena…-…

…la aludida, al escuchar la voz, dio media vuelta, para encontrar a Solan observándola desde la terraza de su habitación,…el joven subió al barandal para así poder saltar hacia el césped… y alcanzarla…

…-…¿qué es lo ves?…- cuestionó el recién llegado, al notar que su "hermana" había estado observando fijamente el cielo…

…la joven le devolvió la sonrisa -…en realidad: nada en especial…- hizo una pausa, viendo detenidamente al aither frente a ella -…sabes,…me alegra que estés mejor…-…

…-…sólo… fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza…-…

…-…aún así no deberías estar saltando de…- Serena lo miró de reojo, iba a agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido proveniente del interior de la residencia,…instantes después un resplandor pasó a centímetros de su lado, para luego golpear a Solan, lanzándolo a varios metros lejos de ella…

…-…¡no!…-…

…la joven de cabellos rubios corrió hasta Solan, lo recargó en sus brazos tratando de reanimarlo,…elevó su mirada al sentir que sus sailors los habían rodeado -…¿Mars?…- susurró confundida -…pero… ¡¿qué es lo que están haciendo!…-…

…-…eliminando a una amenaza…- respondió Neptun secamente…

…la joven negó con la cabeza sin comprender -…¡¿amenaza!…- recostó a Solan en el suelo, para así poderse interponer entre él y las chicas…

…-…Serena…- intervino Júpiter, tratando de explicarle -…Ian lo reconoció: es un lither…-…

…-…¡¡no es un lither!…-…

…-…lo sea o no…- esta vez Uranus tomó la palabra, apretó sus puños con odio, mientras señalaba al joven que ahora yacía en el suelo -…¡¡ese maldito ma…-…

…-…¡Uranus!…- el tono de advertencia en la voz de Plut hizo que la joven de cabellos castaños guardara silencio…

…Mars tomó aire -…Serena,…no "era" un lither,…era un aither que traicionó a todos los que le tendieron la mano para unirse a los lithers…-…

…-"…no puede ser…"- la aludida negó con la cabeza, renuente a aceptar lo que acaba de escuchar…

"…_**-…¿porqué cuestionan tus acciones?…-…"**_

…la joven de cabellos rubios cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz en su mente… de nuevo una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirla…

…-…Serena… ¡¡hazte a un lado!…-…

"…_**-…¡ellas deberían obedecerte!…-…"**_

…Sailor Saturn pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba, al percibir la repentina energía que había rodeado a su Princesa… se volteo hacia la Sailor del Tiempo, quien se había puesto en guardia sin vacilar…

"…_**-…¡muéstrales lo que en realidad son!…-…"**_

…sin esperar un segundo más, Uranus saltó dispuesta a evadir a su Princesa,…pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pasarla, ella saltó para interceptarla, ambas cayeron frente a frente…

…-…dije: no…- la joven de cabellos rubios en cuestión de instantes concentró toda su energía…

"…_**-…¡¡acaba con ella!…-…"**_

…-…¡¡Serena!…-…

…antes de que ella pudiera asestar el golpe, Plut se interpuso entre la Sailor del Viento y su Princesa…

…-…¡¡Setsuna!…-…

**Notas**

…hi,…ok esta vez fue el descaro total… nn¡¡ lo admito, Aisha es culpable;…lamento no haber actualizado antes… pero hasta hace dos semanas andaba algo saturada de trabajo, nn además de que tenía la esperanza de poder terminar de editar el fic… pero, hoy me llegó un review de una chica muy linda, que en verdad me dejo pensando… y bueno aquí me tienen a las 3 A.M. terminando de escribir este capi, D así que espero que sea de su agrado… y bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos (me encanta dar las gracias!)…

**Abda, mi querida sis, Monikiriepotter, serena, Hechizera Leisa, Lianzodiac, Ireth, Starlith, CoRiS, Pola Kaiou, Lupita, Sery, CleoFrhismanAndrew, Pressman82, Yuriko Himura…**

…¡¡muchísimas gracias a todos!… ya lo he dicho mil veces, pero lo repito: sin ustedes este fic no existiría…

…y bueno ya me voy porque tengo que actualizar otra historia!…

los quiero!

Aisha

p.d. claro nn jeje se me olvidaba las preguntas 1- los diálogos en negritas y cursivas si es la voz de Saba.

2-sobre Darien: la Nada "revivió" a Darien con su energía, sumando que no tiene su Semilla Estelar… pues digamos que solo logró revivir su lado oscuro… espero haber aclarado la duda… jeje no soy muy buena explicando a estas horas… en fin ahora si me marcho, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! 


End file.
